Original of the Species 5: The God and the Saiyan: Glory
by Muad'zin
Summary: Multiple Crossover (mostly DBZ, some SG-1, some Eddingsverse, some Valérian et Laureline) What do you give the Z-Scoobies who just took down Cell? Why, a crazy Hell Goddess of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Original of the Species**

x

 **Part 5 The God and the Saiyan: Glory**

x

* * *

x

Multiple Crossover (mostly DBZ, some SG-1, some Eddingsverse, some Valérian et Laureline, and others as well) What do you give the Z-Scoobies who just took down Cell? Why, a crazy Hell Goddess of course.

x

Time again for the next installment, boys and girls.

I'm sorry it took so long, but life got a bit busy for a while. And along the way I lost my drive to write. Sad, but unfortunately it is as it happened. Oddly enough I still had plenty of inspiration for a kick ass story, it's just that I had to learn how to write all over again. It probably didn't help that everything I had written up till then was based on getting to the Cell Games. And having reached that goal I kinda lost my drive to get further. So as I type this it's time to get going again. Once more into the breach, my friends!

In a way both you, the reader, and me, the writer, are going into new territory. Until now everything was leading up to the Cell Games, a fixed goal which I more or less had in mind as I wrote Part 1 Slayer & the Saiyan all those years ago, knowing that while the journey from A to Z was going to be long, it was also going to be interesting as I still had to arrive at my fixed destination at some point. Now the end post is a little more vague and distant. But let's see where it ends, right? I have a few interesting ideas that are worth exploring. There's still plenty left to do for our heroes.

No rest for the wicked!

Alright, time for the obligatory. Let us never forget the true Gods who came up with this stuff long before I did. All hail Whedon, Toriyama, the late David Eddings and the buggers who came with Stargate, who I still can't be arsed to Google up. And everybody else whose verses I've pillaged to come up with this story. You know who you are and what you own. No rights reserved! All copyrights cheerfully ignored. I'm just playing with this stuff to entertain myself and my readers. In fact this might even result in additional sales/fans for these franchises. Honest!

x

AN 2017: I took a few days off before posting this one. I'm building a guitar and I had to spent several evenings sanding and polishing the paintjob. Back to the story. Unlike the other stories this one is not finished yet. I reckon it's now 3/5th along the way.

x

x

 **Citizen Erased**

Muse - Origin of Symmetry

Lyrics by Matt Bellamy

 _x_

 _Break me in,_

 _Teach us to cheat_

 _And to lie, and cover up_

 _What shouldn't be shared_

 _And the truth's unwinding_

 _Scraping away at my mind_

 _Please stop asking me to describe_

 _For one moment_

 _I wish you'd hold your stage_

 _With no feelings at all_

 _Open-minded_

 _I'm sure I used to be so free_

 _Self-expressed_

 _Exhausting for all to see and to be_

 _What you want and what you need_

 _And the truth's unwinding_

 _Scraping away at my mind_

 _Please stop asking me to describe_

 _For one moment_

 _I wish you'd hold your stage_

 _With no feelings at all_

 _Open-minded_

 _I'm sure I used to be so free_

 _For one moment_

 _I wish you'd hold your stage_

 _With no feelings at all_

 _Open-minded_

 _I'm sure I used to be so free_

 _Wash me away_

 _Clean your body of me_

 _Erase all the memories_

 _They'll only bring us pain_

 _And I've seen all I'll ever need_

x

* * *

x

 **Prologue**

' **Ambassador of Shadows'**

x

x

 _I'm chomping at the bit_

 _I'm sharpening the ax_

 _Oh, here I come again, whoa!_

 **Sweating Bullets**

Megadeth - Countdown to Extinction

Lyrics by Dave Mustaine

x

* * *

x

As SG-1 emerged through the Stargate they found themselves not on the surface of their intended destination, a planet, usually in a verdant lush green forest similar to British Columbia. Instead they found themselves in the Gate room of an Goa'uld Ha'tak battlecruiser.

Waiting for them as they emerged from the gate was a group of Jaffa, their uniforms and symbols identifying them to be part of the Sons of Priya. As soon SG-1 recognized who they were they lowered their weapons and a Sons of Priya commander stepped forward.

"I am Sonta'r," the Sons of Priya commander said formally as he greeted them, "I am the captain of the Son's of Priya Ha'tak Priya's Justice."

"What is this?" O'Neill said a little indignant as he stepped away from the Stargate, "I thought that we were going to meet with Bra'tac, not you guys."

"Our apologies, Colonel O'Neill," one of the Sons of Priya Jaffa said, "But there has been a change of plans."

O'Neill briefly glanced briefly at Teal'c, who raised his trademark eyebrow.

"What's going on here?" Major Carter asked, "We were supposed to go down to the planet and meet Bra'tac."

"Unfortunately Bra'tac's forces have lost control of the Cha'pa'ai," the Jaffa captain explained, "So you would have walked right into a trap. Fortunately he knew you were coming and asked us to interdict the incoming Cha'pa'ai stream."

"You can do that?" Daniel asked surprised but the Jaffa turned around and beckoned them to follow.

"Come, I will show you."

"So what the hell is going on?" O'Neill asked as they followed the Jaffa commander, "Are you guys on a combined mission?"

"No combined operation, O'Neill," the captain said, "We do not work together as often as we should. Old habits die hard shall we say. We only happened to be in the neighborhood."

"For what?" Daniel asked.

"To rescue Master Bra'tac and his forces from utter annihilation at the hands of the Goa'uld."

x

* * *

x

The captain of Priya's Justice took SG-1 to the bridge of his ship, where every station was being manned with the signs of the ship being on red alert. Everybody was looking extremely concentrated and there was a constant stream of reports and data coming in.

Through the bridge windows a large verdant planet could be seen, with a large continent taking up most of the planet's view. The captain then left SG-1 alone as several officers came to him with reports.

"P4X-978 I presume," Daniel said as he looked out of the window, stating the name of the planet they had intended to go through.

"I think so," Sam said as she joined by his side, "Looks kinda peaceful from up he….."

Suddenly on the planet below a small flash happened.

"What was that?" Sam said as she looked at the captain.

"There's another one," Daniel said, pointing to the planet below. Then as if to illustrate his point another flash happened.

"Could that be freak weather?" Daniel asked Sam.

"That is no weather flash, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said, sounding concerned, "Those are explosions. We are looking at the signs of battle."

"Teal'c is right," the captain of Priya's Justice spoke having finished conferring with his officers, "Those are Bra'tac's forces being pushed. And being pushed real hard."

The captain activated a control and a holographic image of planet P4X-978 appeared, floating to the side of SG-1.

"We were conducting a raid against forces of the Goa'uld Petbe, a known ally of Ba'al, when we received a distress call from Master Bra'tac. He had taken his forces here and was in desperate need of extraction."

The holographic planet zoomed in until parts of the large continent below were highlighted. A symbol that represented a Stargate began to glow on the holo map.

"We know that Master Bra'tac's forces arrived through the Cha'pa'ai yesterday," the captain continued, "We also know that he contacted you to come and meet him there, although we do not know why."

"He told us he had found evidence of some secret Goa'uld plot to, well, let's fact it, they're never up to anything good anyway," O'Neill said, "While he told us it was pretty urgent, he didn't tell us why."

"I see," the captain nodded, "We know that his forces lost control of the Cha'pa'ai about 6 of your hours ago and are being pressed hard towards this peninsula here.

The map now showed a shifting battle line away from the blinking Stargate.

"I don't get it," O'Neill said looking at Teal'c, "Why didn't Bra'tac take some of his chi trained fighters with him? Surely they would have made mince meat out of any Goa'uld force out there?"

"It does seem reasonable, O'Neill," Teal'c agreed, "and the Free Jaffa do have a sizeable contingent of trained fighters by now."

"Oh, our liaison with the Free Jaffa told us Master Bra'tac did take warriors trained in the art of life energy with him," the captain stated matter of fact, "It is standard procedure amongst both the Free Jaffa and the Sons of Priya."

"Then how come he's losing?" O'Neill asked the captain, "How many did he take with him?"

"All of them."

x

* * *

x

As the rescue effort commenced Free Jaffa warriors were brought on board Priya's Justice through the ship's ring transporter. As more and more were being brought on board the ship O'Neill noticed that many of them had suffered grievous wounds and injuries and that those who hadn't looked utterly exhausted.

Last to come on board was Bra'tac himself.

"Tek ma tek, Master Bra'tac," Captain Sonta'r spoke in a ritualistic greeting, "Welcome aboard Priya's Justice."

"Tek ma tek, captain," Bra'tac responded in kind, "It was kind of you to come to our aid."

"It is what allies do," the captain said amiably, with just a tiny hint of mockery at Bra'tac's plight. Despite O'Neill picking it up Bra'tac showed no sign of doing so himself. Or at least he had the good grace not to show it while he still relied on the Sons of Priya to get him and his men out of danger.

"Many thanks still," Bra'tac said, "I was surprised that you responded to our calls so quickly. Last time we checked with our liaison the Sons of Priya had no ships in this part of space.

"We were on a covert mission," the captain explained, "a highly secret operation. Just like yours."

Again there was this tiny hint of mockery.

"Such is the nature of war that even in battle one hand does not always knows what the other hand does," Bra'tac shrugged, then he looked at O'Neill, "It is good to see that you did not fall into the hands of Petbe."

"It would seem that our allies have kept secrets from us as well," O'Neill said as he glanced suspiciously at Captain Sonta'r, then he looked at Bra'tac again, "So, why did you want us to come? And did it have anything to do with you getting your ass kicked off that planet?"

x

* * *

x

The Sons of Priya had come a long way since the days when they were just the Jaffa of a minor Goa'uld with delusions of grandeur called Amūn. Set free by the Saiyan Belmovekk and given a new faith their ranks had been swelled by defeating several other minor Goa'uld and deserters who had flocked to their brand of religion. One that stressed duty, self-sacrifice and service to a greater good over personal aggrandizement or service to some whimsical socalled God. Having read a copy of the so-called Gospels of Priya the experts back at the SGC found it hard to comprehend that such a faith was even remotely Saiyan in origin. It seemed so contrary to known Saiyan behavior. The Saiyan Belmovekk had said that over time it had gotten corrupted. Which made the experts wish they could see the corrupted version as well, just so they could compare.

Now that their ships no longer had need of large personal living quarters for a Goa'uld overlord the Sons of Priya had converted them for various other uses, like proper command, communications and control facilities and proper briefing rooms. It was in a room like the latter that SGC, Captain Sonta'r and his staff listened to Bra'tac as he told them of what happened.

"So what was it?" O'Neill asked the Jaffa War Master, "Why did we have to come to that planet? What was on there and what kicked your ass so hard that Captain Stick Up His Butt here had to come and rescue you."

"And us," Daniel quickly added, "Don't forget if he hadn't intercepted our incoming wormhole we would walked right into that trap as well."

O'Neill glanced briefly at Daniel as Bra'tac began to explain.

"You must know, O'Neill, had I know the full extend of Goa'uld trickery I would never have brought you here," Bra'tac explained, "Nor would I have gone into battle alone without our allies."

"So what happened?" Sam asked.

"About three months ago the Tok'ra alerted us that something strange was going on on the fourth planet of this system," Bra'tac continued, "something suspicious, but not important enough for them to pay attention to it personally. So they left it to us."

"Why you, Master Bra'tac?" a Sons of Priya staff officer asked.

"One of my warriors was visiting them at the time," Bra'tac shrugged, "And they figured we probably had spies amongst Petbe's Jaffa. They seem to think we have spies amongst many Goa'uld. More then we do have. It is a fiction I do not see fit to cure them off."

"Most wise indeed," Teal'c agreed. While the Tok'ra were important allies against the Goa'uld they were known to have their own agenda's. Even O'Neill was no big fan of them, going only so far to only trust the Tok'ra Selmak, who also happened to be Samantha's father.

"As it so happened we had no spies amongst Petbe's Jaffa," Bra'tac continued and since he is only a very minor Systemslord I didn't deem it important enough to send an agent to him. As it turned out I was very wrong. Very wrong indeed."

"About three days ago one of Petbe's Jaffa defected to our cause and told us harrowing news. Ever since we began to use warriors trained in the art of life energy fighting we have been pressing the Goa'uld hard in every ground engagement that we have fought. We know that they are desperate for a way to counter our superior strength and it would seem that Petbe was the first to come up with a way other then Anubis' Kull warriors. He simply copied ours."

As everybody looked in bewilderment at each other Bra'tac continued.

"The Jaffa spoke of training camps on the fourth planet of this system where ordinary humans were being taught the art of life energy fighting."

That particular revelation also caused quite the stir.

"I don't understand," Daniel asked curious, "why train humans? Why not Jaffa?"

"Is it not obvious, Doctor Jackson?" Captain Sonta'r spoke, "the Goa'uld no longer trust us. Too many of us have defected to the Free Jaffa or headed the word of Priya. There have been too many Goa'uld defeats for the Goa'uld to have maintained their sacrosanct status. Their human subjects on the other hand know little of these defeats and still look up to their masters as Gods. False Gods nonetheless, but they do it. We too have noticed a shift by many Goa'uld to use more and more humans in their direct service."

"Captain Sonta'r is right," Bra'tac echoed, "As the Goa'uld find it harder to place trust in their Jaffa they have begun replacing them with ordinary Tau'ri. So it was not a complete surprise to learn that Petbe was training humans, and not Jaffa in the art of life energy fighting."

"Deeming this a threat too great for us to ignore I decided to strike against these training camps. I had hoped to present you, O'Neill, with the proof of these camps amidst their very ruins so I summoned you and SG-1. Preferably not too long after we had razed them and taken several prisoners for interrogation."

"I don't understand," Daniel asked, "How would the Goa'uld even know the art of chi fighting? As far as I know only we have access to the last living Saiyans who can teach this."

"The Disciple of Aldur has trained enough of us so they can train others," Captain Sonta'r countered, "There are now thousands amongst the Sons of Priya who have learned the art of life energy combat. I suspect the number is similar amongst the Free Jaffa. Some amongst those who have learned the art have died, their bodies lost. Some have been captured. They might have been turned against us. It is even possible that some who have deserted to our cause and who have been trained were still loyal to the Goa'uld and returned with that knowledge."

"No military advantage lasts forever," O'Neill said thoughtfully as he quoted an old military axiom.

"O'Neill is right," Bra'tac continued, "sooner or later it was bound to happen that the Goa'uld would gather this knowledge from us. This is why I decided to attack Petbe's camps and hit them hard before he could use what he created against us. I also had hoped to learn as to how Petbe had managed to gather knowledge of the art of life energy combat."

"We arrived through the Cha'pa'ai yesterday, posing as Jaffa in the service of Ba'al, to whom Petbe owes allegiance. We hoped to use this ruse to infiltrate his bases. Unfortunately our intelligence proved faulty."

"You walked into a trap?" O'Neill asked.

"Worse," Bra'tac sighed regretfully, "There were far, far more camps then we were lead to believe. We never stood a chance."

x

* * *

x

Isn't it weird how easily one can slip back into a habit?

Despite not having regularly patrolled the streets for years Buffy almost instinctively fell back in her old patterns as she walked the streets of Sunnydale. Walking one of her regular routes that saw her through some of the most demon infested parts of town? Check. Pretending to be a vulnerable damsel trying to get home in one piece? Check. Even carrying her old stakes hidden in strategic places for easy access? Check!

It was like she had taken a timewarp straight back into the 90's.

Touching her hidden stakes one more time she made her rounds to the completely deserted town, now utterly devoid of any life whatsoever. Which was odd.

Damn odd!

It used to be bad, before the Edict helped them take back the night. Really bad at times. But even Sunnyhell at its worst was never this deserted at night. Sure, vampires and demons may have ruled the night, but ruling the night still meant occasionally going out there and finding some luckless human to snack upon. Those nights often meant overtime in the slaying department.

But not a peep.

Also not a single demon or vampire to be had as she made her way through the town.

It was like she had gone back in time, but only she had. It was like she had gone back in time like in some Twilight Zone episode, only to find that everybody had moved on. Like in time being a series of identical rooms where each room represented the past, the present and the future and where everybody moved from one room to the other as time moves forward. The old present, now the past, would be left abandoned and would get demolished, a new future room would also be constructed. And somehow she had gotten left behind in the old room and failed to move on to the next.

Now she really started to feel ill at ease. Damn you Xander and your TV obsessions! Because in that Twilight Zone episode where a couple got stranded in the past, the room that no longer was the present, they found themselves surrounded by strange construction workers who were tearing down the past around them.

Maybe the Twilight Zone analogy was wrong. Maybe she was stuck in a Stephen King version of the past. Where people also move on to a new present and left the old present behind.

But in that version of the past there were no strange construction workers taking the past down, with a convenient overseer to talk too. No, that past would get devoured by strange killing slash eating machines, the Langoleers, who devoured everything until there was nothing left.

Damn you Xander with your Tuesday evening movie marathons!

Keeping an eye, or should she say an ear out for that rustling sound that would announce the arrival of the Langoleers Buffy made for home. Maybe things would make more sense at ho…..

No. She suddenly stopped and turned left.

Giles would know.

If you wanted to feel safe, there was no place like home. But if you wanted to get to the bottom of things Giles' place was the place to be.

Besides, it was closer anyway.

As she ran towards Giles' place she came past one of the many cemeteries that were part of the not so glorious heritage that was Sunnyhell. And there she spotted a light coming from the cemetery. From a very familiar crypt indeed.

"Spike?"

Somewhat curious she entered the cemetery and made for Spike's crypt. Probably the only crypt in Sunnydale in all of Sunnydale, or California for that matter, to have all the creature comforts of the living. Like electricity, television and the internet. Even though those comforts were being enjoyed by someone who was the very opposite of the living.

After the Cell Games things had more or less reverted to their old form again in Sunnydale, with Spike now doing almost all their dirty work in keeping the town's supernatural population in line. With proper supervision by Giles and Belmo of course. Those few times she'd bumped into him, either at Giles' or with Belmo in their kitchen, he gave off a weird vibe though. Like he was looking at her in a weird way. Come to think of it he'd also stopped insulting her and started to act clumsily friendly towards her. A fair case of the wiggins indeed.

All in all Spike's crypt was not a place she'd like to visit, but this deserted Sunnydale schtick wigged her out even more.

Reaching Spike's crypt she entered without bothering to knock. Why would she? Not only was it Spike, it did well to hammer it into him that he didn't rate as knock worthy with her.

"Spike, are you the….," she said as she entered his crypt. Only to stop talking as her jaw nearly hit the floor.

Lying on top of a large two person bed was Spike.

And he was lying on top of a woman doing the nasty with her.

And that girl was her.

Too flabbergasted to say anything Buffy couldn't do anything but watch helplessly.

"Oh, Spike, you're the greatest," bed-Buffy moaned as Spike boned her intensely, "You're so much man for me."

"Damn straight, Slayer," Spike grunted without relenting in his groinal assault, "You know you want it, don't you?"

"I want everything from you, Spike, and more," bed-Buffy said smiling a most subservient smile, "You're big bad is filling me up."

"You have got to be kidding me," Buffy spoke softly, "This has got to be…."

As Spike kept fucking the other Buffy, Buffy first thought that maybe her parallel twin was pulling a fast one on her, but then she noticed the absence of that little scar on the other Buffy's lip. Which meant that it really was her doing the bedside twist with Spike and…..

Not being able to watch it any longer Buffy turned around and ran out of Spike's crypt.

Only to emerge out in broad daylight.

She was no longer outside Spike's crypt in a Sunnydale cemetery.

Instead she stood outside what looked like a rest room. A rest room of some gas station along some sun baked desert road. And judging by the attendant filling up a large 4 wheel drive she was now either somewhere near the Mexican border.

Scratch that, she thought as she saw the signs which were only in Spanish, make that Mexico altogether.

She pulled out some sunglasses and made for the 4 wheel drive, climbed aboard and set down behind the wheel in a way that felt completely natural. Staring ahead blankly Buffy contemplated what she had witnessed in Spike's crypt. Meanwhile the gas station attendant stopped filling up the car and put the hose back. Wiping his hands on a dirty cloth the man looked up to the sky, where some black clouds could be seen in the distance.

"Storm's coming," the man said pensive.

Before Buffy could respond a boy emerged beside her with a Polaroid camera, then he took a picture of her. As the picture emerged from the camera he held it out towards her. Buffy took it and slowly saw herself emerge on the developing picture, looking tired and thoughtful. And then it hit upon her.

"I've been here before," she said as she reached into a pocket and pulled out a dollar bill to pay the boy. Then she closed her eyes for a moment. Why was this so familiar? In a moment of lucidity she felt like she had been here before. But when? Or how? It was so maddeningly frustrating!

"Why can't I get this!" she said as she opened her eyes again.

Only to find herself no longer sitting in that car in the Mexican desert, instead she found herself standing in a hospital room.

A very crowded hospital room.

The place was packed with people, all looking at something. So she pushed herself forward to see what the fuss was all about.

There, lying in a hospital bed was her mother.

It was her mother, as she was after she had given birth to her sisters. Belmo was there, sitting beside her and holding her.

Then she recognized everyone around her. They were her friends. At least everyone who was one at the time of her sisters' birth. Even Angel was there.

And yet…. there were more people there as well. Everyone present there had a double, a twin of themselves, superimposed over them, and yet also separate.

There was Xander, and yet superimposed over him was a Xander that was cruelly beaten and wounded, only barely managing to stand up straight. Same with Giles, whose double looked like he had stood at the center of a nuclear blast. Willow's double looked like she was barbecued alive. Angel's on the other hand looked like he always did, just a little more gaunt and weary, like he was responsible for a great and heavy burden.

She look at Belmo and her mother again. To her horror their doubles also looked dead. Her mothers looked like Giles, like being at the heart of a nuclear explosion. Belmo's looked like Xander's, like he had gone through seven rounds with Cell at his full power and then some.

A nurse entered the room carrying a trolley with two infants on it, by all likelihood her sisters. The nurse pushed the trolley past every one else, then she stopped by the bed and gave the first infant to her mother.

"Oh there you are," her mother said as she took hold of the baby, tired and yet content at the same time, "my little Mayan. Our little Mayan. Our daughter."

"She is beautiful," Belmo agreed happily.

As soon as Joyce nestled Mayan in her arms another Mayan appeared. Walking past the others future Mayan appeared, the one from that alternate future. And then it all made sense. All the others, the super imposed ones, they were all from the alternate future. And those who had died, now appeared as they were before they had died. Which meant that…

She looked aside, where next to the door, there was a small sink and mirror above it. As she looked straight into it she could see someone superimposed over her as well. A twin older Buffy, and totally lacking any fashion sense other then a hospital gown. And….., ew, was she puffier looking? And pudgier? Xander never told her she had looked that bad! She was a butterball!

"And here is the other little girl," the nurse said and handed the other baby over to Belmo.

"Our little Dawnie," Joyce smiled, then she rested her head on Belmo's shoulder, "Look at our little girls. What we did."

"What you did, my love," Belmo said as he cradled, "I was only there along for the ride."

"Oh, I think you did do more then just that," Joyce chuckled as she looked and winked, causing Belmo to look away uncomfortably. Causing Buffy to chuckle as well. For someone who had lived for as long as he did Belmo could be such a prude at times.

As she chuckled she noticed a newcomer. Next to Angel stood a dark haired man in a leather jacket. He too had an overlay that looked like he had taken an abrupt dosis of instant brighter then a thousand suns sunshine.

As she tried to make sense of the newcomer Angel suddenly looked at her. Or should she say the Angels, plural, looked at her.

"The Beast is coming," the Angels said, both voices in unison, yet both sounding not quite the same.

Okay, that was creepy, especially that dual voice effect.

"So we're again with the cryptic, huh?" Buffy asked but the Angels didn't reply. They instead resumed staring at the babies again.

"I guess it's true what they say about out of sight, out of mind," Buffy said slightly dismayed at being ignored by Angel. Then the man next to Angel spoke.

"You must go forth and seek the Slayer," the man said with an Irish accent. This time it was only one guy speaking as the overlay had clearly lost the ability to speak.

"But I _am_ the Slayer," Buffy protested

"You are only the Slayer of Vampires," the man said back, "The Slayer of Worlds if need be. You must go forth and seek the Slayer. Only the Slayer can kill the Beast."

"That's a whole of cryptic," Buffy said, to which the man shrugged. Then he shimmered and divided into three smaller forms which changed into three small creatures, like none she had ever seen before.

The creatures were way smaller then her, which was good because so far everybody and everything she had encountered seemed to be a lot larger then she was in the heights department. They were brown hairy creatures, with long heads ending in short elephant-like trunks. On their backs each one carried a pair of wings.

"We," the left one said.

"Know," the middle one said.

The right one said nothing, it just looked at her. Then he made the universally known sign that said 'for a price'.

"This doesn't make any sense," Buffy said as she briefly closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Hmmmmm," a voice said behind her and Buffy spun around.

Only to look straight into the face of Yoda.

The honest to God actual Yoda from Star Wars in all his Technicolor greenness sitting on the washbasin looking at her.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Buffy exclaimed as her jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Always in motion the future is," Yoda said in that funny speech of him.

"What future?" Buffy said a little peeved, "You know I'm getting fed up with all this secrecy nonsense. For once I wish that somebody would warn me in a way that's not heavy on the mystery and skimpy on the details. With a heavy side dash of cryptic."

Yoda shook his head and sighed.

"Foolish the young are," he muttered dejected, "so in search for meaning they are, they see the truth not right in front of them it is."

"What truth?" Buffy yelled annoyed, "For once in your life make sense you little goblin!"

"See!" Yoda said.

"What!" Buffy exclaimed in frustration. Upon which Yoda shook his head in dejection.

"Then help you I cannot," he said, hopped off the washbasin and walked out of the hospital room, but before he left he turned around one last time, "Beware, save the sister you must."

Then he was gone.

"I swear to god, if this gets any weirder then I…..," Buffy said as she turned around but abruptly stopped as she watched her sisters in the arms of her mother and Belmo. With future Mayan snuggled right up to them.

And then it hit her.

As soon as the realization struck her the world around her faded.

"No!" Buffy yelled frantically as the hospital room dissolved around her in an accelerated rate.

Next thing Buffy woke up in her bed, sat up straight and switched on the light.

Across the room in another bed somebody stirred.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Willow asked sleep drunk, rudely awakened from her sleep by the sudden light. Buffy didn't look at her fellow room mate, instead she looked up and began to sigh.

"I think I just had another dream, Will," Buffy said as she looked around, for anything out of the ordinary. Like a small green alien with bad grammar. But he (was it a he? She wasn't sure, the movies never did say what his sex was) wasn't to be found.

"You had a nightmare, Buffy?" Willow asked, then her sleep drunk face changed to a worried face, "You don't mean….."

"Yup, one of those," Buffy said as she let herself fall back into bed and looked at the ceiling, "In full techni-color weirdness."

"Is it bad, Buffy?" Willow asked concerned.

"I'm not sure," Buffy said after some thinking, "I think it tried to tell me something. Something I saw. Something I realized. And now it's gone. Can't remember."

"Maybe it will come back to you later?" Willow suggested but Buffy wasn't so sure. What she did know for sure that she had realized something and now it was gone. Something important.

And for some strange reason she felt it was something that had been nagging her for quite some time.

Something at the edge of her consciousness. Always beyond her and yet still close enough to tantalize her like mad.

If only she could remember….

Like remember that she had realized in her dream that everybody had their overlay twin from the alternate future.

Everyone except for Dawn.


	2. Act One

**Act One**

 **'In Uncertain Times'**

 _I keep the wolf from the door, but he calls me up  
Calls me on the phone, tells me all the ways that he's gonna mess me up  
Steal all my children if I don't pay the ransom  
And I'll never see them again if I squeal to the cops…_

Wolf at the Door  
Radiohead, album: Hail to the Thief  
Lyrics: Thom York


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 **'Unnatural Selection'**

x

x

AN: _The hardest part at first really was not to start writing again, but where to start. So many ideas really. Especially for later chapters. Then, over time, it became the former again. All first chapters tend to be labors of torture and this one proved no exception. Even worse in fact. There's probably a year's difference between some parts._

 _Ah well, at least we're back into the game, right?_

x

* * *

x

"Tag, you're it!"

Giggling loudly Dawn ran away from her sister, who first looked dumbfounded at the sudden start of the game. But then Mayan gave chase.

"Not fair," she screamed as Dawn remained out of reach, "You didn't tell."

"You're still it," Dawn giggled as she remained out of reach of her frantic sister.

Round and round the two 4 year olds ran until Dawn ran towards the black training dummy that her older sister and her friends always called Darth Vader. She couldn't understand why because the thing didn't look anything like the Dark Lord of the Sith from the movies. It was just something tall and black and vaguely human looking.

To Dawn it looked more like Spike, without his head, but all dressed in his black leather coat. She liked Spike. And Xander. When she was grown up she was so going to marry the both of them. Spike was like her evil older brother who always told her to do bad things, and then laughed when she got into trouble. And usually her sister with her as she had a bad habit of getting the both of them into trouble. Still, Spike always was nice to them, and of all the grownups the only one who didn't treat her and her sister like little children.

Uncle Xander on the other hand was different. He was like the good brother. Even though he was always sad he liked to make them laugh all the time. It had to do with someone who her older sister, Buffy, called Porno Saiyan when she didn't think Mayan or Dawn, or even uncle Xander, were listening. She had no idea what porno was but she knew what a Saiyan was. Daddy was a Saiyan and he had a tail. Like she and her sister did. So she figured that Porno Saiyan also had a tail.

Tails hurt though, as she and her sister had learned the hard way when they had squeezed into them. Naturally it had become a game between the two of them to squeeze into each others tail whenever the other one wasn't paying attention. Mommy and Buffy didn't like it though when they did, but Daddy did. Said it was good for them and that he was going to train them to stop the pain.

She didn't like the word train though. It spoke of pain, and tiredness and lots of sweat. She had often seen her sister train when they were in the big white space and she always looked tired and complaining that she was hurting. She hoped Daddy wouldn't train them. And yet, somehow, she knew that he would. Daddy was what Buffy called relentless. She didn't know what that word meant, but she didn't think it was a fun word.

So as she hid behind Headless Spike she taunted her sister.

"Ha ha, catch me if you can," she provoked her little sister, who made a swipe for her, which she easily evaded.

"Ha ha, not it," she said teasingly.

"Not fair," Mayan said with an aggrieved expression.

"There is no fair," Dawn said as she stuck her tongue out.

Then there was a sudden noise.

"Meow?"

Peeking from the top of Headless Spike the head of a kitty cat appeared.

Dawn liked kitty cats.

For some strange reason most kitty cats didn't like her. And she was always so nice to them. They always shied away from her. This kitty cat, in the gym, she was nice though. At least she never ran away from her.

"Oooh," Dawn coed, "It's Kitty. Kitty's here."

"Meow?" Max the cat replied, a little groggy from being disturbed in its sleep by the two playing kids.

"Come here, Kitty," Dawn said as she held out her arms so the cat could jump into them. But the cat made no sign of having any intention of leaving its cozy place.

Meanwhile Mayan took advantage of her sister's momentary distraction and snuck up behind her, then she grabbed her sister's tail and squeezed it for all that she was worth.

"Ki…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Letting out a loud guttural yell Dawn felt her legs give way underneath her and collapsed to the floor. Immense pain flooded her body through her nerves and she began to cry.

"Not fair," she cried as Mayan let go off her tail.

"Tag, you're it," Mayan said triumphantly. Then she looked up at Max. Because like her sister Mayan also liked kitty cats.

"Hi, Kitty," Mayan smiled, then she jumped into the air with all her might until she was with Max the cat at eye level.

"Meow," Max protested as Mayan reached out and pulled her from her favorite spot. Max contemplated resistance but figured these kids, like the grownups, were just too strong for her to hurt and that the easiest way to get free was to play along.

"Yeah, you're a good kitty," Mayan smiled as she pulled Max into her arms and began to pet the animal on its head as she floated downwards.

"I hate you," Dawn groaned still lying crumpled on the floor, sobbing softly.

"You too," Mayan grinned back, then she returned her attention back to stroking the cat, much to its delight as the animal began to purr.

"I win," Mayan said as she walked to a corner of the gravity gym and sat down with the cat in her arms.

"Meow?"

x

* * *

x

"Amazing," Giles said as he watched the two five year olds in the gravity gym from behind the control panel through the large window, "It's 20 G's in there and they're walking around like it's 1 G."

"They're Saiyan kids alright," Xander echoed, standing behind the G-man. Standing next to him was Belmovekk.

"Are they supposed to be this cruel?" Giles asked as he looked at the Saiyan, "I mean, you've told me it hurts more then a kick in the, um…"

"Family jewels?" Xander quipped, causing Giles to briefly glare at him.

"What he said," Giles continued.

"They must learn that it is a weakness," Belmovekk said, "That they must either learn to keep it away from their enemies, or be able to withstand the pain."

"It seems so…, cruel?" Giles said as he watched Dawn sob on the floor of the gym.

"Any more so then the Cruciamentum?" Xander countered, bringing a pang of guilt back to the former Watchers mind.

"Touché," Giles said, then he resumed watching, his eyes on little Dawn in particular.

"I still cannot believe what you have told us when you came back from that alternate future," the former Watcher said, "That she didn't exist in that future."

"I still can't believe it myself," Xander sighed, "But the reaction of Trunks and Mayan was clear. Despite Dawn never having existed in that timeline, they believed that she had. And they only did so after coming here. According to Bulma and Angel they never thought so before. Neither did our alternate versions who had died. Yet when they came here somehow little Dawnie's been messing with their mind."

"With all our minds," Belmovekk said, his arms folded across his chest.

"But she was born here," Giles said looking back, "I remember being there at the hospital."

"Were we?" Xander said stoically, "Or do we just think that we did?"

"I…., uh," Giles stammered, then he took off his glasses, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "A man can go insane thinking these kinds of things."

"It does not matter if she was born or not," Belmovekk said, "She is obviously here now and my daughter."

"Well, I guess by now we've had plenty of experience with alternate family members and friends," Xander stated matter of fact.

"Indeed," Giles agreed, then he looked over his shoulder at Xander, "Speaking of her, how are you and…."

"You don't want to know," Xander said as he shook his head in dejection, "Days of our lives got nothing on us."

"I reckon so," Giles said and returned his attention back to Dawn inside the gravity gym. The little girl had stopped crying and weakly got on her feet, then crawled towards her sister so she could pet the cat as well.

"Remarkable," he said, "She's recovering so fast."

"I told you," Belmovekk said, "Playing 'tug the tail' helps Saiyan kids to overcome the disabilitating effect of that pain."

"Almost makes you wonder if we men should kick each other in the nuts for hours on end to make it hurt less," Xander said casually, causing Giles to wince.

"Don't say things like that," the former Watcher shuddered in ghost pain, "don't ever!"

"What? No playground cock and ball torture for you, G-man?" Xander grinned impishly. Giles looked at him like he had no idea what cock and ball torture was. Considering the age of Giles' usual reading material he didn't think it very likely, not unless they called it differently back then.

"Oh shut it," Giles said brusque, causing Xander to grin even more for a moment, then he stopped and turned serious again.

"So, are we going to make a stop with the I Spy thing with Dawnie and tell everyone else what we have learned?" he asked, "Cause I really hate having to lie to my friends all the time."

"Not until we know exactly what we are dealing with," Belmovekk said as he shook his head.

"But it involves Buffy's sister," Xander protested, "You do remember Buffy right? Lightning rod Buffy? Who can kick your ass now? All our asses for that matter?"

"I know fully well what she is capable off," Belmovekk said, "But the answer remains the same. Not until we know exactly what is going on with Dawn. How do you think she would react when we would say: Young lady, we think something is wrong with Dawn, because she never existed in Trunks' and Mayan's alternate future, even though after having spent time in this time the both of them suddenly believed that she did exist in their time. How do you think she would react?"

"She'd go mental," Xander agreed reluctantly.

"She has already enough on her plate with other Buffy," Belmovekk sighed.

"Not to mention her new half brother," Xander said as he grinned again and patted Belmovekk on the shoulder, "You must be a real proud father by now, right?"

"Thanks for reminding me, yet again, that my alternate self fathered a child with her," Belmovekk groaned as he closed his eyes.

"You're welcome," Xander grinned, then he stopped laughing, "I think we need to bring Willow in on this."

"Xander, are you crazy?" Giles protested, "We can't do….."

"I think he is right," Belmovekk interjected, "We have to inform Willow."

Giles looked at the Saiyan in disbelief.

"I thought you wanted to keep this just among ourselves? This little 'war council' of ours? That secrecy was, as you put it, of the paramount order."

"I did," Belmovekk agreed, then he nodded towards Dawn inside the gravity gym, "However whatever mystery she is, she has eluded us. It is obvious that whatever force or magic that is responsible is beyond us. It requires a different approach to unravel this mystery. It seems more and more a riddle of the mind. And for that we need a female touch."

"Back home Pol excelled at such things. Being capable of doing things that we men could never hope to do. I have been negligent in regards to Willow, thinking she's still my pupil, our pupil really. When in fact she has already been chosen by Aldur as his disciple. She should join us as our equal."

"Is that just male chauvinist speak for saying you need her woman think?" Xander quipped.

x

* * *

x

"Humanistic psychology was developed in the 1950s in reaction to both behaviorism and psychoanalysis, largely due to the person-centered therapy of Carl Rogers, often referred to as Rogerian Therapy and existential psychology developed by Victor Frankl and Rollo believed that a client needed only three things from a clinician to experience therapeutic improvement: congruence, unconditional positive regard, and empathetic understanding. By using phenomenology, intersubjectivity and first-person categories, the humanistic approach seeks to get a glimpse of the whole person and not just the fragmented parts of the personality. This aspect of holism links up with another common aim of humanistic practice in clinical psychology, which is to seek an integration of the whole person, also called self-actualization. According to humanistic thinking, each individual person already has inbuilt potentials and resources that might help them to build a stronger personality and self-concept. The mission of the humanistic psychologist is to help the individual employ these resources via the therapeutic relationship."

And to think she once looked forward to going to college!

As the professor continued his lecture on clinical psychology not for the first time Buffy wondered what in Gods name had convinced her to take up psychology of all studies?

No scratch that, what had convinced her to go to college in the first place?

Was it Willow with her almost childish enthusiasm for knowledge and desire to go to college so she could be with Tara? Or was it her mother pushing for her to get a good education, like a light version of Gohan's mother, Chichi?

Or was really herself? Still desiring that normal life and wanting that semblance above all else.

It probably was the latter, with a smattering of the idea of doing something together with Willow looking very attractive after the Cell Games. Her mother couldn't care less what she did as long as she was happy. Be it college or following Belmo in the family business, whatever that currently was.

At least Xander had the good sense to stay out of college. Firmly following Belmo in the family business, whatever that currently was. Then again maybe that's what was wrong. They had always been that tight knit threesome, a powertrio of supernatural asskicking proportions and now the band was incomplete as it were. Everybody knew that powertrios made for the best bands anyway. Change that dynamic and the music was never the same again.

Then again was it really that incomplete considering they were only at the University of California Sunnydale branch and could meet together any time they wanted?

Maybe her feeling of being ill at ease at College had more to do with her choice in subject and less with College in general? Doing psychology with Willow seemed like a good idea at the time. But maybe she should have taken a different class instead?

Maybe she should look into history instead? Surely her extensive research into all sorts of things supernatural, and above all gnarly old things, back in the days of old might pay off now?

And pigs probably did fly!

Language perhaps?

Giles always did say she had a talent to mangle the English language. That hinted at a talent, right? Maybe if she…

Suddenly Buffy noticed that things had gotten awfully quiet around her, causing her to look around the lecture room nervously. Did she miss someth….

Everybody was looking at her.

Okay, she thought, everybody seems to be looking at me. Am I naked? Please don't let me be naked.

Glancing below she saw she was still fully dressed.

Okay, thank God for small favors. Still, why is everybody…?

"Miss Summers, are we boring you?" a voice said next to her, immediately amplified by the speaker across the lecture room.

Standing next to her was the professor, staring at her intently.

"I, uh, um," Buffy stammered uncomfortably as she fully realized that while she knew hundreds of defensive techniques against being ambushed by an attacker, she still knew none in case a teacher had managed to catch her unaware.

"You seem distracted, Miss Summers," the professor said, "is my lecture not interesting enough or do you have other things on your mind?"

"I, uh," Buffy stammered again, then she pointed to her notes, "I was taking notes and…"

"I see," the professor said as he leaned over and looked at her notes, "While it pleases me to see your dedication, your chosen material does hint that you might have chosen the wrong study. We teach psychology in this class, Miss Summers, not art. I can put in a good word for you with Professor Saunders if you want to transfer. And who knows, with your talent you might even apply with George Lucas. Maybe with your talent you can even ensure that his next movie won't be as god awful as the last one was."

As the professor walked back to the front Buffy looked at her notes. There were absolutely no notes whatsoever of the professor's lecture.

Instead there was only a drawn picture of Yoda.

x

* * *

x

Did that seem like eye of newt?

Taking the package of the shelf the young man studied it intensely for a moment. The printing on the packet was in a combination of Chinese and very badly translated English, making it extra hard to make sense of it all. After a moment of intense study he finally decided that it was powdered eye of newt and put it in his shopping basket.

James was a freshman at the University of California, Sunnydale branch, who, like many before him, had come here to study because out of all the branches of the University of California, the Sunnydale branch was the cheapest.

Upon arrival he quickly learned why, when he noticed how one of the janitors, believing himself to be unobserved, took off a wig to scratch the skin underneath it, only to reveal an ink black skin with short bony thorns. That was the beginning of a crash course into Sunnydale's 'special nightlife'.

As it turned out the town was full of all sorts of creepy crawly stuff straight out of one's worst nightmares. Ranging from relatively harmless demons masquerading as humans, working to make out an honest living, to vampires and truly hideous demons, chomping at the chance to put their teeth, or worse, into yours unsuspecting truly.

The weird thing however was that they didn't.

Even the things that were supposedly incredibly dangerous just to look at refrained from killing. It was like walking onto the set of a horror movie with the disclaimer 'no humans were harmed making this movie'. It was really odd.

Scratch odd. It was a mind fuck.

Those that knew about Sunnydale's 'special denizens' tended to seek each other out, just like science fiction nerds sought out fellow science fiction nerds to talk about their favorite show, argue about things that no sane person cared about and generally be nerds among fellow nerds. Seeking out like minded fellows helped to keep a form of sanity in what was essentially a strange and frightening world.

It was here that James learned that the things that went bump in the night weren't just exclusive to Sunnydale. That they were in fact everywhere. And that the relative live and let live attitude that permeated Sunnydale wasn't universal. In fact some transferees from the University of California Los Angeles branch told horror stories of being attacked by some of the very same creatures that wouldn't lay a finger on them here even if you provoked them. Some of the senior students, and even a post graduate, said that it used to be the same in Sunnydale, even worse. That you sometimes had to barricade your dorm room at night just to sleep safely at night. And stuff plugs in your ear so you wouldn't hear the screams.

Then, about three years ago things began to change.

Something began to hunt the creatures of the night. Thinning out their numbers, attracting their attention, drawing it away from the luckless students. Then all of sudden all attacks stopped completely. Martial law had been declared against vampires and demons, they were told to behave or die. And it worked.

Occasionally trouble still flared up. But whoever was enforcing those martial law always stepped in, making the streets and the nights safe again. Now you stood a greater chance to be mugged for money by some druggie human then to be attacked by something straight out of your worst nightmare. Hell, chances were that something straight out of your worst nightmare would come to your rescue instead.

With the local demons forced to play nice, other weird things were taking place. Whatever this demon martial law had stated, it apparently did not cover willing human/demon interaction. Leading to all sorts of strange activities. Like a vampire brothel where vampires sucked on humans whilst providing them with a wicked sexual rush. There were other sexual favors demons were willing to grant to humans. Like rumors of a shape shifting demon who could assume the form of anything or anyone one's heart desired. Rumor had it that he, or she, or whatever it was, was wickedly expensive though.

James didn't care much for all these strange sexual peccadilloes. While he found it interesting to learn of these 'things' his tastes were very much ordinary, thank you very much.

In his psychology class there was a girl, Wendy, whom he was madly and deeply in love with, but who barely seemed to notice him. Not that she was a bitch, nothing like that. More like he was invisible to her because he was too shy to make himself noticeable.

Shy as he was and with access to the seamy underside of Sunnydale instead of introducing himself to the girl and asking her out, naturally James thought of something differently.

A love spell.

As it turned out seeking a spell caster was quite easy. Getting the right spell on the other hand was quite harder. Casting simple love spells turned out to be the most commonly asked request in magic land as sex was as a query on Google.

As such most spell casters either huffed at the idea of being asked to perform such an ordinary spell, as something that was beneath their talents. And those that were willing to help quickly pointed out that as it meant forcing one's will onto another human being it was in direct violation of the town's demon martial law, the Edict.

James almost gave up on hearing that when the spell caster offered him an alternative. While this Edict banned harming humans against their will, it said nothing of harming humans who gave their willing consent. If the spell caster could not make Wendy fall in love with him, he could make James into the kind of man that she could fall in love with. Cast away his shyness, give him more confidence and the ability to interact with women.

It was no guarantee that she would fall in love with him, but as the spell caster said, there were no guarantees for anything and besides, if it didn't work out with Wendy there were plenty of other fish in the sea and thanks to his spell he would now be able to expertly fish for another one.

Convinced James agreed to this different spell, had to sign an official agreement that stated he did so willingly and then had to shop for the ingredients of the spell himself at a place called 'The Magic Box'. Sunnydale's only shop of all things legally magical.

And that's how he found himself amidst the shelves of the Magic Box looking for eye of newt. Which he had just found (he'd hoped). Next thing on the list, and the hardest one to find so far, were dried ganga beets. They were impossible to find in this shop, so hard in fact that he was starting to wonder if the Magic Box even had them. That left only one course of action, one that he didn't wish to do.

He'd have to ask the shop assistant.

While James had little difficulty interacting with other men and the seamier underside of Sunnydale, his skills tended to evaporate when he had to confront that most alien species known on the planet, women.

In particular, beautiful women.

And the shop assistant, looking bored behind the counter, was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

For a moment, quite a lot of them actually, James debated himself, whether or not to give up and just go home. She was so beautiful, although not Wendy beautiful, and looking so aloof that it made him feel like he was in a shop selling women's shoes where he had to ask where the isle for the large sizes were.

In the end James found the guts to go up to her and ask.

"E-excuse m-me," he stammered as he tried to get the shop assistant's attention.

To his horror the shop assistant barely paid him any attention as she continued to look bored out of the window.

"E-excuse me," he stammered again, "c-can you t-tell me where I-I can find d-dried ganga b-beets?"

The blonde slowly turned her gaze towards him, changing her gaze from bored to contemptuously indifferent, causing James to swallow again.

"Third isle, 7th bin, 3rd shelf," she said in a tone that spoke: how dare you to interrupt me with your insignificant platitude. Scratch the women's shoe store analogy, he now felt like a boy buying his first condoms and the cashier in the drugstore shouting loudly, so everyone in the shop could hear it, what price the condoms were.

"Thanks," James said as he hurriedly made for isle three, his face red as a tomato. Behind him the shop assistant returned to looking bored out of the window. As he entered the third isle James made for the 7th bin and looked at the 3rd shelf.

There was no dried ganga beats.

In desperation James looked up and over the shelves.

"From the top," the shop assistant said in her bored tone without looking. Then she muttered something which sounded suspiciously much like moron.

Feeling like an idiot James looked from the top and there it was, dried ganga beats, the final missing ingredient.

x

* * *

x

Idiot!

She was a Gero type android, the last known one of her kind. Did that snotnose punk think she didn't know the exact layout and inventory of every item that was inside the Magic Box?

Not for the last time did she wondered why she had ever having taken up Rupert Giles' job offer.

After the party at the Lookout everyone had gone their separate ways. Including Android #18, last known one of her kind. For a few weeks afterwards she had traveled the world, seen more of it in that time then she had done traveling that fateful journey through India towards Goku's home. Not that she cared much for it, for while the scenery might change, the people remained the same.

And people really, really turned out to be her Achilles heel. Because while she was for the most part human, thanks to Gero's thorough mindwipe of her original personality she had no clue how to act like one. That didn't leave her a whole lot of places to go that had people.

She rapidly came to the conclusion that since she had nowhere else to go and no one to turn to but her former enemies she might as well take them up on their offer and stay with them. So one day, much to their surprise, she turned up at the Scoobies' doorstep.

There were other places she might have gone to.

The Son Goku household for instance. Which might have been a good idea if it weren't for the pesky fact that Son Goku was now dead. Which left his wife firmly in power and no sane man, woman or whatever else was out there, would ever submit themselves to Son Chichi's rule. Even Android #18 knew better then that.

Tien Shin Han had disappeared somewhere in Asia, vowing to never to return. The once proud warrior obviously now felt inadequate amidst the recent breakout of Super Saiyanesque powers and his own lack of them. She could understand his reason to break with the group. But she had no idea where he went, nor had she any desire to rough it up with him.

She knew Yamcha had similar issues of inadequacy, but last time she checked (which had been at the Lookout) he harbored feelings of hostility towards her, which precluded him. And on the off chance that he managed to get over his feelings of hostility, chances were that he would seek a sexual liaison with her, as was his usual MO.

That left Krillin, the little man. Who would probably do the dance of joy if she were to turn up on his doorstep. But there was the small matter of him being deeply in love with her. Which was…. complicating. Because she wasn't sure about her own feelings in this matter. Cause there was something there…

No, Krillin was a whole new area of weirdness, a can of worms which she would rather not think of too much, afraid it would actually open things.

And then there was also the small matter of him living with Master Roshi. Who was easily the world's greatest known pervert. And she didn't fancy having to live amidst Roshi's porn collection on the one hand and Krillin fawning over her as well at the other.

The government knew about her as well. Various government agencies would love to get their hands on her, and most likely take her apart to see what made her tick. It wouldn't be the first time either. There was a vampire here in Sunnydale who could regale her for hours telling her the various stories in which 'the government' had screwed him over by capturing him and sticking all sorts of stuff into him that made him into a cyborg. Like her. No, the government was probably best left at a distance, preferably another solar system. Which was unfortunate because it was the government which controlled the only way for her to do so.

Piccolo's and Dendé's place in the sky? Give her a break! Great if you wanted to watch clouds. Other then that not a whole lot to do there. Also the military still went there regularly to use the Room of Spirit and Time.

Capsule Corp.?

They had proven themselves to be very android friendly after they had repaired Android #16.

But then again Vegeta lived there as well and his track record in that department was less then stellar. He might even still be smarting for a rematch of when she had kicked his ass (and broken his arm). And he was an awfully lot stronger now. Better not to risk it.

That left only the Scoobies.

As she quickly learned after coming here the Scoobies employed a live and let live policy that allowed for a surprisingly diverse population to thrive here on the Hellmouth. In that sense the place agreed with her as it didn't made her feel like an complete outcast.

There was one problem with living on the Hellmouth.

She needed money.

As the saying went, there's no such thing as a free lunch. And that applied all the more to Sunnydale. The Slayer might have been willing to spring for her with her credit card when they were gallivanting through India, back home she and her friends were more frugal. Since Sunnydale had a zero Scooby approved policy for violence and stealing was still very much a non-Scooby approved form of violence she quickly discovered that doing things the legal way cost money.

All of a sudden she had to earn herself a living. Which meant that she was suddenly in a world of luck when Rupert Giles decided to assume ownership of the Magic Box.

The Magic Box was Sunnydale's biggest magic shop, and the only one above ground. Sure, there were a few others deep underground, but they catered to a more limited clientele. The Magic Box was open for everyone. Unfortunately that meant that ownership had always been a risky business, with more then one owner coming to an unfortunate demise. This included the last previous owner.

The Scoobies had been investigating the death of the Magic Box's owner and quickly dealt out harsh punishment to the demon responsible, who was of course quickly pointed out to them by the other demons not wanting to share his fate. But when they were investigating the shop owner's death the former Watcher Rupert Giles learned why the Magic Box was never without a new owner for long. The profit margins were huge and there was not a whole lot of competition. And unlike Amazon dot com many magic items and ingredients weren't suitable to be delivered by the US post office. With that in mind Giles decided to take over the shop and become an entrepreneur.

Arguments that the job was risky were dismissed on the grounds that who would dare harm the head of The Committee? Sunnydale's chief supernatural intelligence gathering agency. Who could call upon the services of the Super Saiyan and the Super Slayer. One would had to be a complete idiot. Arguments that it took only one complete ignorant idiot were cheerfully ignored as the former Watcher took over the shop and re-opened it.

Which was right after the time that Android #18 had come to town and was basically told that she was more then welcome to stay, but that she had to make herself useful. Giles needed a shop assistant, she needed a job, one thing led to another. And here she was now.

And now she had to put up with the customers, clean the shop, oversee deliveries, do some of the administrative jobs. Basically, she had to do almost everything while her boss earned most of the money.

Capitalism in action.

She now understood why so many of the owners of this place had been killed. Probably by their employees. It was enough to turn her socialist. If she had any political inkling that is. Which she didn't.

It wasn't as bad as it sounded though. She liked keeping inventory and restocking the shop. It gave her a sense of order which was generally lacking in her life. She had been built to destroy Son Goku. Son Goku was no more. That left her without a purpose. Androids didn't do so well without purpose. Especially in killer androids the old axiom 'in the absence of orders go find something to kill' was not a good thing in an environment that frowned on her killing and blowing up stuff. In that sense running the shop did give her a sense of purpose. She didn't even mind cleaning up the place. Again, the bringing order to disorder thing. A clean shop was an orderly shop. And an orderly shop made her feel good. Of sorts.

No, unfortunately it was the customers that drove her mad.

And customers were also people.

Some were chatty and babbled her ears off telling her their boring little stories and anecdotes she couldn't give ten cents about. Others kept asking her stupid questions, like the current customer, where to find things, or how to order stuff the Magic Box didn't have. The latter she could understand, but the former, come on! The store was as logical as an android. On day one she had thrown out Giles and his inefficient plan to arrange the store. If she had to work in this place it was going to be orderly. The right way, the Android #18 way.

And it had to be efficient, because after seeing how she had re-arranged things Giles had not ordered her to re-arrange things back. So if the idiots could not find things in this well arranged store then clearly they were as defective in their thinking as she thought they would be.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the teenager coming towards her, his basket full of stuff, in order to check out. As he put the basket on the counter he put on a weak smile as she glared at him.

Well, at least he wasn't boring the shit out of her with his life story, as some of the others did.

Relenting Android #18 eyed the basket and without taking out or scanning any of its content she spoke.

"That will be $110,75," she said in her bored tone of voice.

"Are you sure?" the kid asked surprised, "shouldn't you at least have a loo…."

As Android #18 unleashed her full death glare at the kid he immediately winced.

"I did," Android #18 said in a tone that stood for no argument, "That will be $110,75."

Too stunned to talk the kid pulled out his wallet. It was then that Android #18 remembered her boss' latest reprimand that she should be more friendly towards the customers. And her usual excuse, 'but they're idiots', made no impression whatsoever on Rupert. So she sighed mentally.

"It's a magic shop, kid," she said as she opened the cash register, "Don't you think we have means to track our inventory inside our shop?"

"I, uh, um, suppose," the kid stammered as he handed her the money.

"Do you want to have a Earth polluting plastic bag to go with this?" Android #18 asked as she put the money in the register and handed the kid his change.

"Uh, y-yes please," the kid said, upon which Android #18 efficiently put his order into a plastic bag and handed it to him.

"Thanks for shopping at the Magic Box," she said, then she resumed her boring stare out of the window and the young man made for the exit as fast as he could.

"Your people skills leave much to be desired from," a voice said in a mocking tone from the back of the store.

"He got what he wanted, he lives, what does he have to complain?" Android #18 shrugged without looking at the source of the voice.

"A nice shopping experience that makes him feel welcome?" the voice jeered, "You're supposed to make them feel welcome, not scare them away."

"Funny, that's exactly what my boss said," Android #18 shrugged indifferent.

"So what did you say?" the voice asked with thinly veiled amusement.

"Who says I said anything?" Android #18 said looking briefly over her shoulder.

"Come on, Deathbot" the voice said, "We're roommates, I know you by now. You always have a reply. Some snappy comeback, a retort so caustic and acerbic that it will strip paint of walls and souls out of people."

"I'm not _that_ bad," Android #18 protested, causing the voice to laugh.

"Oh please," the voice laughed, "Remember that kid in the Bronze two weeks ago? I had to go after him and stop him from slitting his own throat in the men's room."

"So?" #18 shrugged, "It's not my fault he didn't live up to what he thought he was."

"If you say so," the voice chuckled, "So, what did you say to Giles?"

"I said that if the customers don't like the way I perform my work they are welcome to go elsewhere."

The voice laughed.

"That's exactly what you would say. Of course there are no other magic shops. At least not above ground. And none that cater to everyone."

"That's what I said," Android #18 agreed.

"I take it Jeeves wasn't impressed?" the voice asked amused.

"He still thinks it's better not to risk things."

"I suppose he's right," the voice agreed, "So what did he order?"

"Just another one of those loverboy spells," Android #18 said bored.

"Are you sure?" the voice asked incredulously, causing Android #18 to sigh.

"By now I know the ingredients needed to perform 11.065 different spells," she sighed, "I have not been surprised by anyone coming in to order for something new for two months come next Friday straight."

"Ah, the joys of having a machine mind," the voice sniggered, "knowing each detail to the letter."

"It is highly overrated," Android #18 replied curt, "I now understand why #17 was so obsessed with seeking new thrills and doing it 'the old fashioned way'."

"If it bothers you so much, why not turn it off?" the voice asked curious.

"Because you know damn well as I do that that's the one reason Giles hired me," Android #18 said, "He wants someone behind the counter who can keep track what is being ordered and for what."

"So how many of those loverboy spells does this one make?" the voice asked.

"Enough to make me think it will soon be added to the banned list," Android #18 said casually, "While it doesn't phase me in the slightest even I know it's not good for there to be this many Casanova wannabees out there. For one they're highly annoying."

"I dunno," the voice from the back called not very convinced, "the Watchers Council was not formed to protect stupid women from having their hearts broken. And who knows, if they have their hearts broken they might actually learn a valuable lesson or two. Like not be so gullible all the time. I think we should let it slide."

"You always were a cynic," Android #18 countered.

"Nope, just had my heart broken as well," the voice said back, then it chuckled, "Maybe you should convince your boss to sell amulets to women so they won't fall fo a. Play both sides as it were."

"I'll file that in the employee suggestion box," Android #18 said, sounding even a little less bored over that. Then came the sounds of somebody packing up, followed by footsteps.

"Are you leavi…., ew," Android #18 said mildly disgusted, "Are you breastfeeding?"

"Don't be an ass, Deathbot," Buffy, the alternate one, usually referred to as other Buffy behind her back, said as she walked towards the shop's exit, cradling a small child on her chest, "He's already eaten. I'm not going out with Alex strapped to my tit. Who do you think I am?"

"Buffy's evil twin?" Android #18 countered.

"Very funny, Deathbot," other Buffy said as she opened the door, only to almost bump into a pizza delivery boy carrying two pizza boxes. Without bumping into him she sidestepped him and deftly freed him of one of the pizza boxes.

"This one's mine," she said and left the shop.

"Hey," the delivery boy protested weakly, but she was already gone.

x

* * *

x

Not for the last time in his unlife Spike contemplated the odd twists and turns that had led him to his fate of late. His coming to Sunnydale, meeting the Slayer and the Big Scary, being a cripple, learning that chi stuff, leaving Sunnydale and losing Dru. After that joining up with the Circle, which was quite the crackin' time, one of the highlights of his life, definitely up there with him killing two Slayers.

After that life took a serious downturn for the worse.

First he got captured by the Initiative and transformed into the Terminator. Which wouldn't be that bad in itself if it weren't for him not being able to use all that firepower as he wanted. For what they wanted him to do, policing the local demon population, it was sheer overkill. In all the time that he had to 'make an example' of some demon, or demons as in plural, he almost never had to resort to anything more then a fraction of the power at his disposal. Frankly he could have policed Sunnydale with the power he had before the Initiative did a Six Million Dollar job on him.

It did come in handy in the lead up to the Cell Games though. Plus the extra power was helpful when he was out in the sun. The Initiative had sunk a lot of money into Six Million Dollar Spike, having him go poof in the sunlight seemed like such a poor way to lose it. So their clever boffins had come up with a clever algorithm that allowed his shields to modulate in just the right way to keep him from burning up in the daytime.

Yeah, while he hated being the Scoob's lapdog, he did like being able to go outside during the day. Sitting on a park bench and watching people go by, go about their business, have fun, fall in love. To sit there and think of all he creative ways he could cause havoc during the day if it weren't for that goddamn chip in his head kept him fairly entertained. Besides, it just felt good to be able to sit in the sun after a hundred years of constant night. Far better then to sit in a crypt brooding. He'd miss that if the Initiative hardware ever were to offline, even if it allowed him to kill again. Still, maybe he could recreate the effect using his own baseline chi. Now that he knew that it was possible who knew?

Still, there was one question that occupied his mind more and more these days. Did he even still want to go back?

Before he could try and come up with yet another answer the door opened and Bulma walked in carrying a pizza box, upon which a thousand smells assaulted Spike's sensitive nose.

"What on earth is that?" Spike asked as Bulma walked by, sat down next to him and put the pizza box on the table next to the both of them.

"Oh, only the best kind of pizza," Bulma said as she opened the box and picked up a slice, "anchovy with fried egg, chives, crème fraiche topped off with curry powder."

Spike looked at her like she was daft, which she probably was, considering she was part of the late Goku's Scooby gang.

"Are you pregnant or something?" he asked, causing Bulma to look oddly.

"No, I just like it," Bulma said as as she bit into the slice and closed her eyes in a heavenly dream, "God, it's good!"

"Women," Spike sighed, then he shrugged and reached for the box, "Can I have a slice?"

"Go right ahead," Bulma nodded, then she grinned evilly, "That is if you're man enough. Vegeta doesn't even dare to be near it. And he's the Saiyan food incinerator."

"See," Spike said as he picked up a slice, sniffed it tentatively, then he took a bite and chewed, "the difference between me and Patches is that I've had a hippy during Woodstock. Saw weird colors for days. After that I can stomach anything. Also, Dru had this thing for pickle and grape pizza doused with port."

I'm amazed you can even eat this stuff," Bulma said, "I thought you vampires only drank blood?"

Spike didn't immediately replied, as he concentrated on eating the pizza slice first.

"I can still eat if I want too," Spike said after he had finished the slice, "It won't nourish me but it's good to occasionally put something solid inside the old stomach. You know, I can see why they put the curry powder on top of things. It masks everything. Just like with real Indians. Even their blood tastes spicy."

"Indian food always gives me gas," Bulma said.

"So do Indians," Spike chuckled.

Bulma gave Spike a hard stare.

"You know the casual I'm a murderer routine doesn't impress me, Spike. Try living with Vegeta for three years."

"Fella's gotta do something to amuse himself while some bint is checking his CPU and powerpacks.

"Yeah, while think of this," Bulma said as she tapped her laptop beside her, which was plugged into the USB port in Spike's skull, "this bint has full access to your CPU and this bint can fully screw you over by making you dance to showtunes while singing hello my darling. If you want to keep whatever shred of dignity you have left you should stop being an ass and let me finish this upgrade."

She was of course referring to his recent spate of upgrades to both his firmware and hardware. During the Cell Games Bulma and her father had managed to repair Android #16 in ten days and learned a wealth of knowledge in regards to Gero type androids, especially the most advanced models.

Which was why Belmovekk asked her to upgrade Spike to bring him in line with the remaining Gero type android, Android #18. Because he figured that with Buffy going to college it couldn't hurt to have another heavy hitter being able to take her place.

Which was why Bulma was now with Spike in the back of the Magic Box. To check to see if the last firmware upgrades were working out as planned. And also to put the finishing touches on the new gravity gym that had been installed in the Magic Box as well.

The old gravity gym had become a little too well known nowadays as more and more personnel from the Sunnydale military base were using it to the point that the original users found it harder and harder to train there when they wanted too.

It was Riley's idea to sell the gravity gym to Uncle Sam, and use the proceeds to built a new one for themselves. Belmovekk was a little hesitant to do so but when Giles came upon the Magic Box and learned that there was a fairly sized warehouse in the back the choice seemed clear. Not to mention that unlike the old gym this one was actually paying for itself through the store. So the decision was made to built a new gym, even though this one was a little smaller then the old one. But since it was newer and having learned a wealth of new design tricks thanks to three years of Vegeta trashing his gravity gym back home she was confident she could still make the smaller size work to their advantage. Like even more gravity then before.

"You know, I think I'll take it back that curry powder masks everything," Spike said as he had a small hiccup, "All those bizarre flavors are starting a revolution in my stomach."

"Told you you weren't man enough to eat this pizza," Bulma scoffed.

"Yeah, whatever," Spike waved dismissively, then he looked away.

"You know," Bulma said after a while as she read the data on her laptop, "if this data holds up I think we have it nailed. No need for further updates."

"No more screwing with my head?" Spike sighed.

"Oh, you were screwed enough already," Bulma countered.

Spike said nothing for a while, instead he looked down to the floor.

"You know, I think I'll miss this," he said pensive.

"What? Me messing with your head?" Bulma asked surprised, "I thought you hated that."

"I do," Spike said without looking up, "But it was nice to talk to somebody intelligent once in a while. Somebody who doesn't think I'm a sodding wanker all the time."

"Well, have you tried not being a 'sodding wanker' all the time?" Bulma suggested, "That might work."

"Ha ha," Spike said not amused, "Very funny. I do plenty of good things these days. I think I deserve at least a little credit."

"You do this because I make sure your 'better nature' doesn't override this," Bulma said as she tapped her laptop, "Because in the case of nature vs. software, I make sure that that old Initiative chip still has the upper hand."

"That stuff only keeps me from doing bad stuff," Spike snorted, "I do the good stuff because I chose to do so."

"Yeah right," Bulma snorted back, "You're a vampire turned cyborg, Spike, but still a vampire. You have no soul. You're just a demon inhabiting a corpse."

"Souls are overrated," Spike shrugged, "Plenty of humans have souls, doesn't stop them from doing shitty things. Stalin had a soul. Hitler had a soul."

"Your point being?"

"If a man with a soul can chose to do evil, why can't a vampire without a soul chose to do good things?"

Bulma stopped looking at her laptop to look incredulously at Spike.

"You have got to be shitting me," she said flabbergasted, "Okay, I'll bite, what's in it for you?"

"Well, I can still kill," Spike said, "Maybe not humans but everyone else is fair game. I can still get my fix of senseless violence. Who do you think has been keeping this town in line? Not those sodding do gooders I'll tell you. She hasn't even patrolled once in this town since I got here. It's me that's doing the hard work here. It's me whose beating up other vampires and it's me who's tearing other demons a new arsehole. And what do I get for it? Not a sodding word of thanks, that's for sure."

"The only time I ever get invited to anything is if they want something of me. I'm not expecting getting red carpeted, but a thank you would be nice once in a while. Great job, Spike. Good work, Spike. Hell, they even make me babysit the twins. That's how low they think of me."

"I find it hard to think of you as a baby sitter," Bulma chuckled, "Lot's of things actually, none of them involving babies. Except maybe to eat them."

Bulma stopped laughing and looked at Spike with big eyes.

"Did you eat any babies?"

"Had a few," Spike shrugged, "They're a tad scrawny though. Not enough blood in them. Also while they taste fresh, they're not afraid. Little buggers have no sense of primal fear yet. Older humans taste better though, the whole adrenalin thing makes them all the more sweeter."

"I'm not having this conversation," Bulma said as she mulled things over for a minute.

"Suit yourself, Doc," Spike shrugged.

For a while Bulma said nothing as she continued working on her laptop.

"Here's what I don't understand," she finally said, "You're the supposed big bad cyborg vampire. You may not be able to kill humans anymore, but you're not programmed to obey. If they're treating you like crap, then why are you putting up? You're not turning sissy are you?"

Slowly Spike's head turned towards Bulma, cable still sticking out of the side of his head, glaring an intense death glare towards the female scientist.

"Oh, sorry, did I struck a nerve?" Bulma said unimpressed.

"You're lucky I can't kill anymore," Spike hissed angrily and slowly but again Bulma was unimpressed.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Bulma said pretending to be confused, "You think that by stating that only your impotence is keeping me safe you can impress me with the fury of your hate? You think I've never been stared down by anything or anyone more powerful then me before? Been there, done that, gotten the t-shirt, threw it away, got a whole wardrobe more of them. I live with Vegeta for god sakes."

A thousand emotions flashed over Spike's face, then he looked down and slumped back into his seat.

"Why bother," he sighed defeated.

"Why bother what?" Bulma asked.

"In answer to your question," Spike replied morose, "Why bother. I can't kill humans, that makes me a joke as far as other vampires are concerned. I can only kill other baddies, which mean I can only work for the white hats. And with the exception of maybe Angel's bunch I don't think anyone else will have me. And I'd rather dust myself before I take orders from that poofter again. Might as well stay here. At least they let me do some constructive acts of violence now and then."

"I see, Bulma said as she stopped working on her laptop and looked at the vampire, "What a sad life."

"Hey," Spike spoke up as his eyes flared up briefly, "I don't need your pity, I don't need anyone's pity."

Having said his piece Spike calmed down again.

"Besides, it's not so bad," he said, "There are some….. perks."

"I suppose there are," Bulma said pensive. Then Spike changed the subject.

"So, huh, how are you and the Royal Onion," Spike asked, "Has he, um, gotten things of his, uh, chest?"

"No," Bulma said shaking his head.

"Still in his funk then," Spike nodded.

"It's like nothing interests him anymore," Bulma said, "He often sits in the gravity gym and stares ahead blankly. And when he's not in the gym he watches television. Soaps and reality TV basically. He doesn't even watch the news, just soaps and reality shows."

"So I take it you guys don't do much of the beast with two heads anymore?" Spike asked.

"Much?" Bulma huffed, "Nothing. Not a single time since the Cell Games."

Bulma sighed and looked away dreamily.

"He was an animal when he came out of Dendé's white room. All that pent up energy. He must have dragged me away from fixing Android #16 god knows how many times. A sexual dynamo."

"And then it all stopped after Goku died. It's funny how people can take a loss. Goku was Chichi's husband and Gohan's father. But they've moved on. Krillin was his best friend and he's managed to move on."

"Vegeta hated Goku. Sometimes he wouldn't shut up about it. Kakarot this, and Kakarot that. He really couldn't handle Goku being stronger then him very well. And yet sometimes he would surprise us. He did save Goku's life more then once. And when there was an external threat he'd close ranks against it because god forbid somebody took a shot at Goku before he could."

Bulma bit her lip and looked away.

"I think that's what's really bothering Vegeta. That he got robbed of his chance to kill Goku. That he got robbed of his little personal rivalry. And that something that-which-was-not-Saiyan bested not only Goku, but by default all remaining Saiyans as well. A double whammy of sorts. And now that the next generation has taken over he feels…, irrelevant."

"I think I can relate to that," Spike nodded, "It's not easy losing your arch nemesis. Your Superman to Lex Luthor. Your Batman to the Joker. I mean I killed two Slayers and it was wonderful, but in the end it was just braggin' rights as there was always a new Slayer to take their place. The one Slayer I wanted to kill above all else I can't even kill thanks to this sodding chip. And now I'm her bitch and she doesn't have the courtesy to say…"

Spike stopped talking.

"What a sorry bunch we are, huh?" he said as he began to grin, "Me, a neutered vampire, you, having a neutered boyfriend."

"Watch it," Bulma said as she tapped her laptop, "Or I'll turn you into a full blown eunuch vampire."

Seeing that he had managed to get a rise out of her Spike shut up but kept grinning.

"So, speaking of your hubby," he asked, "How did you guys hook up together? We've always wondered how. What did he do to make you fall in love with him?"

"Why do you care?" Bulma asked surprised, "You're an evil vampire with a control chip up his brain."

"I don't get out a lot, I don't need to train so I watch TV a lot, I'm a sucker for a good sappy love story and I'm not going anywhere," Spike said deadpan, "So common, love, give us a good story."

Bulma gave him an odd look, then she shrugged and began to smile.

"Well, if you must know, it all started when…"

x

* * *

x

It used to be that the gravity gym was theirs, Xander mused as he watched half a dozen soldiers training inside the gym through the control window. The gym was fully controllable from the inside, with a large control panel next to the door that could be folded up behind a protective panel, but the same controls, with some additional features, were also on the outside. And the Army people preferred to use that one when their soldiers were inside. It was that practice, more then anything that made Xander feel that the gravity gym was no longer theirs. Hell, that the whole building no longer was theirs.

Which was ironic to say the least because the Army paid him and Belmovekk very well for the use of the facility. They even made him superintendent of the building, which now meant he had a honest to god legal job. Take that, you dead beat parents! I never finished high school, didn't go to college and yet I now have a better paying job then either of you ever did!

The downside was that it wasn't a front, these Army types actually expected him to do an honest day's work. Like keeping the place cleaned and maintained, and the vending machines, yes, there were actual vending machines now in the control room, keeping the vending machines stocked. And then there was the paper work.

There was so much paperwork involved that Xander wouldn't be surprised to learn that the main reason the Amazon rain forest got cut down was to restock the Army's supplies of form 3987-8B, the one he went through like there was no tomorrow.

Luckily the current batch of soldiers were still training so that meant that for the moment all he had to do was restock the candy machine. Normally he loved candy machines. There was something greatly fulfilling in inserting some coins into the machine and then be rewarded with a sugary goodness treat. Unfortunately to be the guy who has to stock them for others wasn't so fulfilling. And to make it worse he had to do it at least twice a day because hungry soldiers after a heavy workout went through them like wildfire.

There wasn't even the guilty pleasure of taking the odd candy bar when restocking the candy machine because they weren't his and the Army Supply Corps demanded meticulous records being kept.

And to top it off all the extra soldiers about the place made Max the cat all the more irritable.

"Meow!" Max protested indignant on top of the vending machine.

"Sorry, Max," Xander said as he closed the vending machine, "But this is the way it's gotta be from now on."

"Meow," Max said unimpressed.

"I know, change is hard," Xander said as he locked the machine and turned to the two Marines behind the control panel, "You guys are all stocked on sugary sweetness again."

The two Marines didn't even reply.

Xander wanted to say something but decided not to, instead he picked up the open boxes full of mars and snickers bars and turned around. Just as he was about to walk away one of the Marines turned around.

"You've got to do something about that cat, man," the soldier said in a complaining tone of voice, "It just keeps getting into the gym."

Again Xander bit down a retort. He was a friggin' recipient of the Presidential Medal of Freedom, the highest civilian award in the US. He had fought in the Cell Games. These two clowns hadn't. Were probably barely out of basic training back then. The least that they could do was to…

Calm down Xander, nothing to be gained about getting worked up over nothing. Unless you're always going to wear your medal they won't know and neither do you want them to know. Besides, if there's one thing the world will never run out off it's idiots.

"Good luck doing that," Xander shrugged, "We've been trying to do that for years."

"If you don't somebody else will," the Marine said back but Xander shrugged again as he walked away.

"Good luck with that either," he said, then when he was out of earshot he added, "that cat has survived stuff far worse then you bozo's ever could."

There was a storage locker near the entrance of the building that Xander now used to store supplies. There was also a hidden door to a nearby hidden basement, where Belmovekk had interrogated the demon Whistler, agent of the Powers That Be, maybe some others too, and which they had used for sensitive meetings away from prying ears of the PTB. But while Riley and a few others at the Army base knew about it, it probably wasn't a good idea to use a hidden compartment to store provisions.

Placing the open candy boxes in the storage locker, Xander pulled out a pen and went head to head with his current nemesis, army form 3987-8B. Once he had his administration in order he closed the door to the storage locker and locked it.

No sooner had he done so when the front door opened and in walked Buffy.

Except….., it wasn't Buffy.

Well, it was. And a Buffy he had once gotten very intimate with, now another lifetime ago.

As she saw him she stopped.

"Oh, it's you," she said.

"You sound…., disappointed?" Xander said after the mother of all awkward silences.

"I didn't think you'd be here," other Buffy said awkward.

"Obviously," Xander shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be….., elsewhere?" the other Buffy asked, causing Xander to scratch the back of his head and look uncomfortable.

"I….., uh," he stammered, "I kinda forgot."

"How can you forget?" she said accusingly, "It's not like we haven't been doing this for like six months!"

"Yeah, but…," Xander pointed to the gravity gym, "Today's the day of the sign over. The Army's taking over. There's already soldiers in there."

"Already?" she said surprised, "But the other gym's not even finished yet. Professor said two more weeks."

"It's been on the notice board for weeks," Xander said pointing to a notice board on the wall.

"Like I read those," the other Buffy huffed a little indignant.

"Well, maybe you should," Xander said a little indignant himself, "It's not like we talked a lot since you came back."

"You know my opinion," she said snide.

"Didn't the Big Guy tell you the transfer would be two weeks ahead of schedule?"

"I dunno," she shrugged, "He says a lot things. Other then his lessons I don't bother to listen to most of what he says."

"Typical," Xander sighed as he briefly closed his eyes, "Well, unless you want to wait your turn this is no longer our gym. So the Army's got first preference. And they've got soldiers lined up to use this place all the way back to the base.

"Then were are we going to train?" she asked, with just a hint of that pout that he always had found so adorable in either of the Buffy's.

"Well, until we got the gym we used to train in this park not far from here. But that got hit pretty bad during the Battle of Sunnydale. It's now under construction for luxury apartments," Xander mused, then he began to grin, "Did you just say we? As in us?"

"Fuck off, Xander!" she said angry.

"Geez, Louise, Buffy," Xander said defensive, "Why are you still so angry? You have no problems training with the Big Guy. The two of you were fuck buddies in that other reality. Why doesn't that bother you but I get to be the bad guy when it does me?"

"Because he's not Moe!" Buffy hissed angrily, "Because Moe died sacrificing himself to stop that monster Cell just long so the other Piccolo could send me back here with Alex with the Dragonballs! Because I had just lost one of only two men in my life that I ever loved and the other one's been acting like a huge dick over it! Because when I came here and asked if we could get back together again you couldn't get over me hooking up with Moe back home!"

"You were sleeping with Belmovekk!" Xander countered bitter,"Belmovekk! The Big Guy. After you had left and broken my heart! I went through hell trying to get to your reality. I got people killed over it! People who still haunt me in my dreams. Only to learn that you were sleeping with the Big Guy of all people!"

"I was lonely, he was lonely. Didn't mean I stopped loving you," she bit back, then she looked down, "I never stopped loving you, even when I was with Moe. And guess what. He was cool with that. When I got Alex it was his idea to name him after you. Even though he was the father it still meant I had a little part of you."

"And then I came back here and even though my heart was broken again because of Moe's death, part of me was glad because it meant seeing you again. And you rejected me, remember, flyboy?"

She put additional vitriol on the word flyboy, her old nickname for him.

"It was complicated," Xander said downcast, "Yes, knowing you were sleeping with your version of the Big Guy was hard on me. But I also had Angela to consider."

"Ah," other Buffy said derisive, "Your pornstar crush, or should I say crushed pornstar."

"Leave her out of this," Xander said defensive, "Angela went through hell for me. She deserves better."

"She's a friggin' vegetable," the other Buffy snorted, "We could have fucked all over your apartment and she couldn't care less."

"She's not a vegetable," Xander countered, "She notices far more then people give her credit for. And Anya says….."

"And there we go to the heart of your dirty little secret," other Buffy said as she turned around, "Anya."

"What do you mean?" Xander said flabbergasted, "She's just….."

"Your housekeeper?" the other Buffy snorted, "Your crushed pornstar's caretaker? Or…, your secret fuck buddy?"

"That's ridiculous," Xander said gasping for air, "Anya's not my…."

"You know, flyboy, you guys turned this place into a safe holiday resort," the other Buffy interjected, "Camp Hellmouth. But you don't patrol the place any more. If you did, you'd know that the local demons know everything about you guys. And the one thing they do know is that you're boinking your housekeeper, Xander Harris. You're nailing your crushed pornstar's caretaker in the same building where she lives."

Xander's face went through a thousand emotions, then it settled on one. Defeat.

"It's true," he said defeated.

"Do you love her?" the other Buffy asked, looking over her shoulder.

"No," Xander said as he slowly shook his head, "It's just that….., I was so damn lonely. You were gone, Angela's a wreck, and she….., she was just available."

Xander looked up, hoping against hope there might be a little sympathy in her eyes.

But there was none to be found.

"And to think you had the nerve to still throw Moe into my face," she said coldly. She then walked towards the door and opened it.

"Wait!" Xander called out after her, "Don't leave!"

She halted in the door opening but didn't turn around.

"I…, uh…., I can…..," Xander said incoherent, then he looked down.

"You wanted to say something, flyboy?" she asked curious.

Xander bit his lip, trying to find the right words. Then he briefly looked upwards. Where _she_ was. Why did have to be so damn complicated?

"I thought so," other Buffy said, picking up on his dilemma and turned around again, "Too late for us, flyboy, we're in the hands of fate, you and I. And we keep on rolling the hard six."

And then she was gone.

x

* * *

x

While it was fun sharing a room in one of the campus' dormitories Willow sometimes wished, that she and Tara could get their own room together.

They had applied for one with the housing board of the University of California, Sunnydale branch. But they had refused on the grounds that Willow was still a freshman and that Tara was already a sophomore student. That housing for couples was in high demand and that they weren't going to risk assign one to a relatively new couple. When she had protested that they were an item long before she had applied for college the housing board dismissed it on the grounds that as far as they were concerned theirs was still a new relation as they had no records of it during Tara's freshman year.

Secretly, well, actually not secretly at all, Willow thought the real reason they had refused was because she and Tara were lesbians. California may be more progressive then the country as a whole, but the events of 9-11 and the Cell Games had caused a conservative backlash. Ranks were being closed all over the country (and the world in general for that matter) and there were some who considered gays and lesbians, while not as bad as the Islamic extremists that were seen as having started it all, only marginally less evil. And there were even some who preached that it was the moral degradation in society that was the real cause of all the bad things that had happened.

So basically it boiled down to you're gay, go fuck yourselves, just not on our campus.

She probably could have gotten a room quite easily if only she had used Belmo's government connections. But that meant having to ask the Saiyan. And he was as big a bigot as the rest of them.

No, scratch that. That was being unfair. By now Belmo could actually accept being in the same room with Tara and give her a hand without thinking the gay would rub off of her. He had come a long way indeed.

No, he would probably come through for her and knock some sense into the board. It was just that it was going to be the mother of all uncomfortable talks which she dreaded even more then her mothers sex talk.

Besides, she had plenty of money. If need be they could always rent a room off campus.

Since they lacked their own room together if the two of them wanted to 'get together' they usually 'got together' at Buffy and Willow's room. While Tara's roommate wasn't a bigot, she'd prefer not to enter her room only to walk into two women having sex together. Buffy on the other hand was quite okay with it as long as she got the heads up. She even had the good grace to check out their place using her chi sense before coming in.

So it came as quite a surprise when the door to their room suddenly opened and Belmovekk walked in.

"Willow, I am sorry to interrupt but I…., TORAK'S TEETH!"

Seeing the two women in the throws of passion the Disciple of Aldur put his hand over his eyes and made an immediate 180.

"I…., uh…., um…, this is…., I am…," Belmovekk stammered uncomfortably, "I will…, I must…."

While being walked in during sex was not one of their highlights of the day just seeing the Saiyan become really uncomfortable did have its compensations.

"If you're here to see Buffy, she's still in class for an hour," Willow said, then she looked at Tara and winked, "If you want you can wait."

"Me? Here?" Belmovekk said feeling terribly uncomfortable, "Torak's teeth! I could not do that. That would be terribly rude, not to mention totally improper. No I cannot do that, I must not, what would the neighbors say and I….., I will wait outside."

Opening the door Belmovekk stepped outside and closed it behind him. No sooner had he done when Willow looked at Tara again, then the two burst out laughing.

While they were laughing there was a knocking on the door, followed by the door opening again.

"I am sorry to interrupt again, but…, I…., um…, I kinda needed to talk to you, not Buffy," the Saiyan asked uncomfortably.

"Me?" Willow said surprised, then she looked at Tara briefly, then smiled a wicked grin, "Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Tara."

Belmovekk looked even more uncomfortable then when he had barged in.

"I would rather this would remain, um, private?" he said tentatively."

"Hello!" Willow said as she channeled her inner Cordelia, "Severe case of nakedness here! Private went out of the window as soon as you came through that door!"

"I can wait…, um…, outside if you would like," Belmovekk said pointing to the door.

"Still not going to change you being your usual ass over Tara," Willow said.

"Look," Belmovekk said as he rolled his eyes, "if I want to talk to you alone this is not about you being with, uh, Tara here. Believe it or not, I am not a complete slave to my, um, prejudices. You want me to be more accepting of Tara, here is me giving her my hand."

Belmovekk walked to their bed and actually took Tara's hand.

"Hello young lady, I am pleased to meet you," he said as he shook her hand, "I am sorry to interrupt your act of perv….., lovemaking, but I have need of your…., significant other. Now I know you would rather continue your….., lovemaking,  
but if I would have to venture a guess I would say that the, um, romantic mood is already ruined anyway. Do try to take comfort that this not an act of personal dislike on my part but I need your partner's expertise in the area of magic."

"You do realize that she's a witch, right?" Willow said reprovingly, "That she's useful in her own right."

"Believe me, Master Giles already told me that several times this day," Belmovekk said with just a hint of exasperation, "I need you, not because you are a magic practitioner, I need you, Willow, because you are, like me, a disciple of Aldur. That white lock does stand for something."

Willow wanted to say something, but then Tara intervened.

"Just go with him," she said, "It's okay. He's right, the mood is ruined anyway. And I think that was the most he ever said to me after he learned we were lesbians."

Willow looked at Tara, then Belmovekk, then back at Tara. Then she began to smile.

"He did, didn't he?"

"I will be waiting outside," Belmovekk said as he made for the door.

"Why? You do realize we're already naked?" Willow called after him, "Might as well stay in here till I get dressed."

"Thanks for the offer, Belmovekk said as he opened the door, "But I think I just hit the limit of my tolerance. Maybe next time."

And then he stepped outside.

x

* * *

x

"You're a jerk, you now that?"

Willow found Belmovekk sitting outside on the steps of their building enjoying a cup of tea.

"Tea?" the Saiyan asked as he held out a thermos flask.

"Don't you tea me, you big Saiyan…., doodey!" Willow said angrily, "Why do you always have to be such an ass around Tara and me? Why can't you ever be nice when it involves Tara and me?"

"Maybe I can when I do not inadvertently walk into the both of you doing something that was illegal on a great many worlds that I know. And still a few states in this country as well I might add," Belmovekk said before taking another sip of his tea.

"Well, next time knock," Willow said, still huffed up.

"I shall remember that, oh will I ever remember that" Belmovekk said as he briefly shuddered, then he got up, "Let us walk."

"I don't get it," Willow said as they walked over the campus grounds, "I really don't. I thought that seeing two hot women having smoochies was most men's fantasy."

"Not this one," Belmovekk said as he emptied his plastic tea cup and threw it into a dust bin.

"That explains a lot," Willow said, "I bet you and Joyce do it under the covers with the lights out."

"I think I would rather fight Cell again then continue this particular conversation," Belmovekk said slightly uncomfortable.

"Fine," Willow sighed, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well," Belmovekk said hesitantly, "It all started when Xander returned from Trunks and Mayan's alternate future….."

x

* * *

x

As was usual these days Giles was studying the Gypsy Prophecies again in the comfort of his own home. While they continued to prove elusive as usual, after a day's hard work with the Committee, the meeting in Belmovekk's old gravity gym, Spike's recent upgrades, the paperwork that came with running the Magic Box and the secret construction of another gravity gym, after all that making sense of the assorted gibberish of ranting Gypsies throughout the centuries felt like sheer relaxation. It was also one of the few things that still made him feel like he was a scholar and not some kind of, dare he say it, a manager?

Perish the thought!

No, while he felt overseeing the Committee and running the Magic Box were good contributions to the group, he still wished he could serve the group even more through good research. Preferably through some nice old book, even though as of late he had gotten…, okayish with the internet.

There was just no stopping progress really.

Well, who knew really. For all we knew when writing was first introduced there were probably cavemen who lamented the loss of the art of cave paintings.

Anyway, the end of the written word was still not at hand so Giles still took comfort in the written word.

Even if the prophecies that he was reading were in fact computer printouts.

While the Gypsy chronicles had proven themselves to be elusive during the Cell Games, as of late Giles was sure that he was finding all sorts of clues that something was going on. He had found at least three separate mentions of someone called "The Sister' and at least seven that mentioned 'The Beast'. And from what he could tell 'The Sister' was in terrible danger from 'The Beast'.

This was most worrisome because if recent discoveries hinted at anything 'The Sister' could very well be little Dawn. Now if only they could pinpoint whoever 'The Beast' was. Or why this 'The Beast' was after her. In a way it was worrisome, and yet at the same time Giles took great comfort that with this many clues whoever 'The Beast' was, he wasn't going to come out of the blue. At least some lead-in time could be expected.

It was a puzzle that he was looking forward to solve.

So there he was, fully immersed in his prophecies when a voice spoke up behind him.

"So whatcha doing?"

Nearly jumping a feet into the air thanks to his butt cheeks clenching Giles looked around and saw Buffy leering over his shoulder.

"Good God, Buffy," Giles gasped as he clutched his chest, "Don't do that!"

"Did I frighten you?" Buffy grinned maliciously.

"Only into an early retirement and massive coronary heart attack perhaps," Giles said still clutching his chest, "Can't you knock anymore?"

"And ruin all the fun of seeing you squirm?" Buffy said, "Where's the fun in that?"

"I'm glad to be a source of amusement to you these days," Giles said as he put on an aggrieved expression, "If that's all I am to you nowadays."

"Are you pouting, Giles?" Buffy said as she gave her old Watcher a stern look, "I'm in college doing all sorts of learny stuff and you're the one acting like a school girl now?"

"I'm not acting like a school girl," Giles protested as he took off his glasses, pulled out a cleaning cloth and began to polish them feverishly, "If anything it's you who…"

"My point exactly," Buffy interjected with a big grin, then she leaned over his shoulder to see what he had been working on, "So whatcha working on?"

"Nothing really," Giles said as he put down his glasses and quickly began to gather up the papers on his study desk, "Just something to help me pass the time."

"You study stuff for fun?" Buffy said incredulously.

"Who's the school girl now?" Giles countered, then his face clouded, "I'm sorry, that wasn't very adult from me, now was it?"

"As long as we're both in agreement," Buffy said slightly injured.

"Where are my manners?" Giles said after he had stashed away his papers, then put back on his glasses, "Can I get you some tea, Buffy? Or a soda? Anything?"

"Tea would be nice," Buffy sighed, then she sat down next to the dinner table as Giles went into the kitchen.

"You still take four lumps of sugar?" Giles called out from the kitchen, "Or have you finally joined the rest of hu….., never mind, six lumps, no milk, right?"

"Sure," Buffy called out.

When Giles returned he found Buffy playing absentminded with a pen.

"There you go," Giles said as he put one cup in front of her, "six lumps, no milk."

Then he sat down opposite of her with his cup.

"You know, I can't for the life understand why you always give me such grief over taking six lumps when you put milk in your tea," Buffy said as she put down her pen and took the cup of tea.

"I guess you can't explain taste," Giles shrugged as he took his cup, "So what bring you here? Other then scare away ten years of my life?"

"I've had another dream," Buffy said, then she blew briefly before taking a sip of tea, "a Slayer dream."

"A Slayer dream?" Giles exclaimed as he put down his cup of tea, then he stood up and fetched a notebook, "You mean one of those prophetic dreams?"

"Is there any other kind, Giles?" Buffy said.

"Well, there's the histo….," Giles said lost in thought, then he realized it was better not to divert, "Tell me what it was all about."

"Well, the thing is, it's getting pretty hazy," Buffy said a little hesitantly.

"Well, just tell me what you still know," Giles said reassuringly. Then Buffy told him what she still knew.

"So, let me get this straight," Giles said after he put down his notebook and summarized what he had heard, "You saw Spike having, um, sex with you, then you were in what you thought was the closing scene from the first Terminator movie, followed by the birth of your sisters where all our alternate versions from Trunks' and Mayan's alternate future were present and where you had a conversation with…. Yoda of all people."

"He's that little guy from Star Wars," Buffy quickly added.

"I know who Yoda is, Buffy," Giles said as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm not some monk. I did see the original movies. In the theatre when they were released in fact."

"Well, excuse me for forgetting that you're old," Buffy bit back, "And you don't seem like the type who watches movies a lot."

"You'd have to be a hermit not to know who Yoda is," Giles countered, "And as you may remember when you barged in my home when the Gentlemen were in town I do have a social life."

"And let us never speak of that again," Buffy shuddered.

Giles put down his pen as well.

"That aside it's obvious that this is not some sort of Slayer dream," Giles said, "The inclusion of a Star Wars character seems to hint strongly at that."

"What, you don't think a Slayer dream can express itself in any other way?" Buffy protested, "It can only do so in boring Councilcolor and dreary tweedamatics? That's stupid."

"Buffy," Giles said in as calm and soothing voice as possible to allay her, "Just because a dream is strange does not make it a prophetic Slayer dream. I highly doubt that it would include a cameo of Yoda."

"But he was high on the cryptic and…." Buffy countered.

"Buffy," Giles said now sternly, "Yoda always sounds cryptic. That's because he mangles the English language even worse then you do. Now, considering that these new movies are coming out and that you might be experiencing stress related from being in College and away from home I wou….."

Buffy opened her carrying bag and pulled out a dozens pieces of paper.

All of them had pen drawings of Yoda on them.

"I drew these in class today," Buffy said as she spread them all across the table."

"So you were inspired?" Giles said a little flabbergasted, then he picked up one of them, "This one is quite good in fact."

"I wasn't even looking when I made them!" Buffy said, sounding a little annoyed now, "I was taking notes in class when I looked down and saw I drew Kermit the frog here instead."

"Are you saying you drew these unintentionally?" Giles said as he re-examined the drawings.

"I drew this one just now when you were making tea," Buffy said as shoved one of Giles' paper napkins that had been lying on the table towards him, a portrait of Yoda's face on it, "I can't stop making them."

"I see," Giles said as he took off his glasses again and began to polish them, "This might, uh, change things."

Giles studied the drawings some more as Buffy slumped in her seat.

"Thing is, I can't draw him if my life depended on it, but when I close my eyes or look away, there he is," Buffy said mystified.

"I think you might be on to something," Giles said after a while.

"Thank you," Buffy said feeling vindicated.

"I'm still puzzled though what it all means," Giles said pensive.

"Well, obviously bad things are gonna happen," Buffy said, "It's a Slayer dream. We're not going to get a happy parade with fluffy bunnies that's for sure."

"I suppose not," Giles sighed wistfully, then he looked at his bookcase full of prophecies, "Still, we have to be careful though. We don't really know who sends these Slayer dreams. For all we know it's the Powers That Be and we know they cannot be trusted. Just look at what happened with Adam and that Majin monster."

"I know," Buffy echoed, "But what if it is a real warning? Kermit did say I should guard the sister. Are they coming after my sisters now?"

Giles briefly glanced at the papers containing the Gypsy prophecies lying on his desk.

"I will look further into this," he finally said.

"Thanks, Giles," Buffy said grateful, "You know, I don't say this often enough, but I'm glad I can trust you in this. Not that I don't trust Belmo but you were there for me first and he does have this habit of hiding things from me. What I'm trying to say is….., thank you."

"Why, I'm, uh, not sure what to say," Giles said a little surprised and uncomfortable at the same time. Because he was currently hiding things from her.

Damn you, Belmovekk, he thought, damn you and your secrets! We should have told her. We should have…..

"You know, the correct answer is to say thank you, Buffy, back," Buffy said with a sly smile.

"Thank you, Buffy?" Giles said a little uncomfortable, then he reached for his tea and took another sip, then he held the cup in front of him, like he was hiding from her behind her.

Meanwhile Buffy slumped back in her seat.

"I wish I could remember more," she sighed, "I keep thinking there's something I missed."

"It will come back to you," Giles said still hiding behind his cup, then he took another sip.

"I can't help escape the feeling it had something to do with Dawnie," Buffy said lost in thought, "That it tried to tell me something about her.

As soon as she said that Giles began to choke violently on his tea.

x

* * *

x

AN: _Discuss! Review! Hate!_


	4. Interlude 'Orphan of the Stars'

**Interlude**

'Orphan of the stars'

x

x

AN: _Don't worry, I'm not going to do another series with interludes interrupting the main story. Or would I? (cackles evilly)  
Seriously, this is a part of the story that I felt needed to be told and I just didn't want to do another flashback. This was also the first part of this story that wrote itself, where I wasn't battling the story. It wrote itself within a day. Hopefully a sign of things to come! So, without further adieu, interlude time!_

x

* * *

x

Behold the Solar System.

There are many of them but only one of them is basically unnamed, with only a simple preposition to differentiate it from the million of others that were out there. Formed over 4.6 billion years ago, for most of humanity's existence humanity was blissfully ignorant of its majesty, believing Earth to be the center of the universe and categorically different from the divine or ethereal objects that moved through the night sky.

Even though the Greek philosopher Aristarchus of Samos had speculated about the Earth revolving around the sun as part of the solar system instead of being at its center it was Copernicus that finally nailed the coffin in the old Earth centric universe.

For most of the time that humanity observed the heavens it was thought that there were only six planets. Until William Hershel discovered the planet Uranus in 1781. Originally thinking it was a comet until convinced by his peers that it was indeed a planet. And originally naming it after his patron, King George III. A very unpopular name outside of Britain, so gradually the name Uranus, the mythological father of Saturn, became more widespread until in 1850 the last hold out, His Majesty's Nautical Almanac Office, switched from Georgium Sidus to Uranus.

In 1846 the solar system expanded again, when Urbain Le Verrier correctly predicted and calculated the position of Neptune. More naming hijinks ensured, ranging from Janus, Le Verrier's planet (a name equally unpopular outside of France as Georgium Sidus had been outside Britain), Oceanus to finally Neptune.

In 1930 followed further expansion when Clyde Tombaugh discovered Pluto. Pluto's planethood became debated though due to its small size (smaller then the moon) and the discovery of other dwarf planets like Eris, Haumea and Makemake, some of equal size and the Kuiper Belt in 1992. Things looked dire indeed for Pluto's status as a planet indeed.

But before the international astronomical union could get together and strip Pluto of it's planet status and decrease the total number of planets back to eight, something extraordinary happened.

The solar system decreased to eight planets by itself!

With Pluto now forever saved as a planet a small object popped into existence not far from where the solar system's former ninth and now missing planet used to be.

Earth.

A sea of debris now littered what was once Earth orbit. And even though much of it had impacted on what used to be the moon, with the battered satellite now adrift in the solar system there was still plenty left to cause problems to the small object maneuvering through the rubble. A small craft, modified to fit two persons in a very cramped cockpit. Sitting behind the controls was Trunks, son of Vegeta and Bulma Briefs from an alternate future, the only one capable of piloting the small craft into yet another alternate reality. And sitting behind him in the cramped passenger seat was the Saiyan Belmovekk.

"Are you okay back there?" Trunks asked with grim determination as he evaded a large piece of what used to be Earth, then he began to smile a sly grin, "father?"

"You are not married yet, Trunks," the Saiyan said calmly, "And yes, I am fine."

"You don't seem to be perturbed?" Trunks asked, his eyes still on the clutter outside.

"I have had my share of turbulence in space and re-entries," the Saiyan replied from behind, "what is a little time turbulence compared to that?"

"I guess you're right," Trunks said, then he hit a quiet patch of space, which allowed him to relax and look around, "I guess she was right after all."

"It would appear so," Belmovekk said back, "It does appear that in this reality's they did blow up the Earth after all."

x

* * *

x

The Wishverse, three weeks earlier.

x

"YES!"

Yelling triumphantly Cell reached his hands to the heavens and felt the power coarse through his veins.

Meanwhile nearby Buffy, Piccolo and Moe watched on helplessly as they had to watch how Cell's power nearly went through the roof.

"Not another one," Piccolo said aghast as Cell's power again increased.

"We've got to do something," Buffy said as she turned towards her lover and the last of the Saiyans, Belmovekk, whom she always called Moe, "Anything!"

The big Saiyan didn't immediately reply. Instead he picked up his Stetson from the ground, dusted it off and put it on his head.

"There is nothing we can do," the big Saiyan said stoically, "the game is over, Cell has won. Of sorts."

"This doesn't sound anything like your usual obsessive self," Piccolo said, more baffled then angry.

"It's the truth, ain't it?" Moe said straightening his Stetson.

When the Androids had first emerged on the scene the Z fighters had easily dispatched the first batch. The second batch on the other hand proved far more difficult to beat, beating the crap out of all of them. And then, as they were licking their wounds, trying to come up with a way to defeat the androids Cell happened.

While Vegeta and his alternate reality son were inside the Room of Spirit and Time Cell made a move for the androids, absorbing Android #17. He then tried to absorb Android #18 but then Goku stepped in and bought enough time for the female android to escape. But he did so at the cost of his life. As he did Gohan went berserk and attacked the biological android. Had Piccolo been able to stop Gohan he would have, even if it had cost him his life. But his earlier fight trying to stop Cell from absorbing #17 had nearly killed him and it was only after Belmovekk had come to his rescue with a senzu afterwards that brought the mighty Namek back into the fight.

After the demise of both Goku and Gohan it fell to Vegeta and Trunks to save the planet. And initially it seemed like Vegeta would do so easily. Beating semi-perfect Cell around like his personal punching bag. But then the unthinkable happened. Cell persuaded Vegeta to let him go in exchange for a fair fight, a test of his mettle. Upon which Trunks tried to stop Cell and ended up in a fight with own father.

As the two Saiyans fought each other to the death Cell almost managed to absorb Android #18, the ditz not having run away during the fight between Vegeta and Cell. She had been too engrossed in the fight to notice that Krillin had snuck upon her, with the deactivation controller. When she did saw to her horror she saw him standing there holding the controller. Which he then threw to the ground. Which was exactly the same time Cell spotted her and raced towards her.

Just as Krillin was about to smash the controller when something blurred in front of him and Belmovekk materialized out of nowhere using instant transmission, snatched the controller and deactivated Android #18. And then, before Krillin could do anything, he blasted the android into nothingness.

That had been the moment the game had changed completely.

Overcome with anger Krillin then decked Belmovekk and sent him flying into a nearby hill side.

It was probably what had saved his life.

As Cell landed in front of Krillin he found nothing left of Android #18. Nothing he could absorb at least that would finalize his transformation. Faced with the knowledge that perfection was now beyond him, that little to nothing remained of the android, he lashed out at the being in front of him and impaled him on his tail. And sucked him completely dry.

As he did Cell realized that while he could no longer reach his perfect form, he might still increase his power by absorbing others. And it just so happened that the remaining Z-fighters had incredibly strong life force inside them. Krillin alone gave him power equal to plundering the life force of a major city. Which meant that the others could give him even greater boosts.

That was the moment Cell came after all of them.

Faced with absorption Vegeta halted his fight with his son. The two of them were still stronger then Cell but Cell now went back into hiding, again attacking cities all over the planet, building up his own power to match that of the Saiyans.

As Belmovekk and Buffy went into the Room of Spirit and Time the remaining Z-fighters went after Cell, before he got too strong for them to handle. While in Asia Cell tricked Tien by taking Chaozu. Ignoring the others Tien flew right into Cell's trap and significantly increased his strength again.

Next one to fall was Yamcha. Yamcha had long believed himself to be inferior to the others and elected not to go with the others as Cell lured them to New York. Instead Cell hit San Francisco and Yamcha fell trying to defend his former love Bulma. His sacrifice in vain as Bulma still got absorbed as well. That broke Trunks' spirit and the young man went after Cell alone.

So once Belmovekk and Buffy emerged from the Room of Spirit and Time they found the Z fighters reduced to just them and Vegeta and Piccolo. And half of the world's population gone.

Since he was still the strongest Vegeta insisted the four of them take on Cell head on. He raided the CNN studios in Atlanta to send a broadcast across the world telling Cell to meet him head on amidst the ruins of San Francisco and for once Cell obliged.

In hindsight Vegeta's plan was as boneheaded as it was stupid. But it was the only plan they had. They were to engage Cell and distract Cell for long enough so he could increase his power to the absolute maximum his body could take. It made him slow as hell but his plan didn't call for speed. Just raw power.

As the others kept Cell busy Vegeta charged his most potent attack, the Final Flash, while he was at his most potent himself. He then fired the attack at Cell and hit him head on. Just as planned.

As the dust settled Cell had survived, be it heavily damaged. Naturally Vegeta couldn't resist gloating. And just as should have been planned that was his cardinal mistake.

His gloating bought time for Cell to regenerate. Cell then revealed that Vegeta's power was nothing compared to his son and his son's power already had been comfortably absorbed. And then, with the others still beaten from having fought Cell before the monster threw himself at Vegeta, easily beat the Saiyan prince and then proceeded to suck him dry. And feel the Saiyan's power coarse through him.

Which led the remaining three Z fighters to their current predicament.

"So we're just going to stand here and wait for him to finish absorbing Vegeta's energy?," Buffy yelled angrily.

"I didn't say we'd do that now would we?" Belmovekk said, then he held one hand towards Buffy, "Come, we're going."

"Where too," Piccolo asked, "there's nowhere to go through, no place to hide any more."

"We're not going to hide," Belmovekk said calmly, "We're going back to the Lookout."

As Buffy and Piccolo touched him the three of them winked out of existence. Leaving only a grinning Cell as he discarded Vegeta's empty husk.

"The Lookout, huh," the monster smirked, "Well, count me in on that party."

x

* * *

x

"Moe, what are we going to do?" Buffy asked as the trio materialized on the Lookout.

"Get Alex," Belmovekk said, "We're getting out of here."

"But whe….," Buffy protested but Belmovekk hushed her up.

"Alex! Now!" he said and she gave in, running away to get her son, stashed by her upon the Lookout.

"Getting out to where?" Piccolo asked suspiciously, "There is nowhere to go. When Cell took out San Francisco he also leveled Capsule Corp. Both Trunks' space/time ship and the space ship Bulma's father built are gone. There is no way off this planet other then the Dragonballs. And with Kami gone they're inert."

"There is another way," Belmovekk said, "And you know it. You once told me, remember?"

Piccolo gave Belmovekk an odd look, then his eyes widened in horror.

"You're crazy," he said horrified, "Not even someone as crazy as you could even begin to think of what you're implying."

"I have never been more clear in my life," Belmovekk said sternly.

"Not them," Piccolo said as he shook his head, "Not those bastards."

"The same," Belmovekk nodded, "And I need you to bring them to me."

"You can't use them," Piccolo said vehemently, "They'll tear the planet apart!"

"This planet is already falling apart!" Belmovekk yelled back, "Does it matter if it's because of us or Cell? We've lost! It's game over! All that's left is damage control."

"You can't be serious," Piccolo countered, "If we use the black star Dragonballs it will tear the planet apart. You said blowing the planet up was bad. Bad mojo would happen if this planet got blown up. Something about two competing destinies getting overturned by a new third one, remember?"

Belmovekk briefly closed his eyes, then he spoke in a calm voice.

"Piccolo, this planet, this whole universe was created when some ditz made a wish to a powerful vengeance demon. It was supposed to be an overlay on the real world, instead it became a universe of its own. But not even the most powerful vengeance demon can create a complete universe, with its billions of galaxies. This whole universe is less then two years old. It consists of an expanding bubble with a cross section of less then four lightyears. It does so because this universe is less then two years old."

"That's ridiculous," Piccolo countered, "I remember everything, a whole life, the battles on Namek."

"And those probably happened just as you remembered in some other reality," Belmovekk said, "but you and me only came into existence when that ditz made a wish and that vengeance demon turned what might have been into reality."

"And what makes you so sure?" Piccolo asked.

"Because I was there at the time that vengeance demon made that wish and Giles showed me the evidence," Belmovekk said, "Because Buffy spent more then a year in that other reality, the one that this one is an alternate version off. And because I haven't heard a single word from either those two necessities or my Master Aldur, for more then two years."

"That's thin, Belmovekk, really thin," Piccolo said frowning.

"Well, it's the best we've got!" Belmovekk said angry, "Because I've got news for you, Piccolo, this world is doomed. Cell is coming for us right now, and having just absorbed Vegeta there's nothing we can do to stop him. He will come here, absorb us and then he will learn of the black star Dragonballs. Once he does he will them to destroy this planet and cross over to that other reality. Because he knows there's nothing for him here and everything for him there. It might even be that there Android #18 might still be there. Waiting for him to attain perfection."

"Well, he's not going to learn that from me, that's for sure," Piccolo said resolute, "I'll kill myself before that happens."

Belmovekk leaned over and looked Piccolo in the eyes with a straight face.

"I won't," he said calmly, "he'll rip that knowledge from me, get those black stars and rape the shit out of a whole other universe. Why do you think I told out aloud where we were going. He'll be here any moment. So, are you going to get those black stars or not?"

Piccolo looked at Belmovekk with real horror.

"You're a real bastard, you know that?"

x

* * *

x

Carrying Alex, her son, Buffy ran back towards where Moe and Piccolo were. She knew he had to have a plan. Somehow Moe had a plan to deal with Cell. It just had to be! The alternative didn't even bear thinking.

As she came towards the large plaza where Moe and Piccolo had been she found Piccolo putting the last of seven large gold colored spheres to the ground. They looked suspiciously much like the Dragonballs, down to the exact size.

"I don't understand," Buffy said not sure, "I thought the Dragonballs were gone? Gone when Pickles over there absorbed Kami. How can they be back?"

"They're not, Buffy," Moe said calmly as he briefly examined one of the spheres, "These aren't normal Dragonballs."

"Those were normal?" Buffy said bewildered, "I never thought those things were normal to begin with."

"There are the black star Dragonballs," Piccolo said. Then as Buffy examined them closer she noticed that the normally red stars inside the spheres were ink black.

"That doesn't look good," she said apprehensive, "that looks anything but good. In fact it looks bad. Master vampire bad. A whole nest of master vampires bad. Lothos bad."

"You're right," Piccolo chortled, "these babies are anything but good. I created these when I still had evil inside. Seriously bad evil. These were the reason why Kami split me off him. As long as I was split up these babies were just stone. But when I reunited these became active again."

"What do they do?" Buffy asked wearily.

"Anything you want," Piccolo said with just a little too much emphasis on the word anything for comfort, "Bring people back from the death as many times as you want. Punch a hole through reality. Create new realities."

"Then why haven't we…," Buffy said, then she stopped and looked at the black star Dragonballs again, "I get it, there's a price, right? Otherwise you would have used them by now? So, what's the price? People die if you use them?"

"She's very perceptive," Piccolo said approvingly towards Moe.

"When she wants to," Moe nodded, then he nodded again, "Let's get this started."

As Piccolo proceeded to place the black star Dragonballs into a circle Moe took Buffy and Alex apart.

"Moe, what's the price," Buffy said with growing apprehension, "You're planning something which I won't like. You have that face again. You've got that 'I'm up to something which Buffy won't like' face again. What are you up to?"

"We've lost, Buffy," Moe said and put on a tired looking smile, "We've lost and Cell's coming. We're not going to be able to stop him. He will come here, absorb us and become the biggest and strongest freak in the universe as he's always wanted. And there's nothing we can do to stop it. He's going to absorb Piccolo, me, you and Alex. And I'll be damned if I were to let that happen. I promised to keep you and Alex save, didn't I? Didn't I swore an oath?"

"You swear a lot of things, I'm not keeping track of all of them," Buffy said as a tear began to roll from her left eye, "What's the price, Moe."

"The price for using the black star Dragonballs is that which ever planet they get used on will be blown up," Moe said calmly.

"You…., you're saying that you're going to blow up Earth?" Buffy said incredulously, "That's not much of a plan, Moe. You're not saving the Earth by blowing it up, that's for sure."

"Well, I do lack the time and rituals to activate that Acathla statue that we hid last year," Moe said straight-faced, "And I don't think you would like the end result either."

"But…., blowing up…., Earth?" Buffy asked astonished.

"We've lost, Buffy," Belmovekk said, "Cell's won and the Earth is doomed either way. But I can still save you and Alex and take that bastard to Hell with us."

"No! Bad plan," Buffy said as she vehemently shook her head, "Extremely bad plan! Why only us, why not all of us?"

"Because it may not be enough," Moe answered, "Cell might survive the Earth blowing up."

Then think of another plan!" Buffy said frantic, "Any plan but this one! Not thi….."

Before she knew what happened Belmovekk hit her on the back of her head and it was lights out for Buffy. As she fell forward Belmovekk caught her and Alex.

"Goodbye, dearest," Belmovekk said gently as he placed her and Alex on the ground, "Try to live a good life for the both of us. And you, little Alex, take care of your mother for me. Then Belmovekk kissed the both of them.

"Wait until I'm busy," Belmovekk said towards Piccolo, "Then call forth the dragon. And we'll take that bastard with us."

"I will," Piccolo nodded in agreement.

x

* * *

x

Cell had almost reached the Lookout, seeing the massive structure float in the distance when suddenly Belmovekk materialized in front of him, causing Cell to halt in mid air.

"This is as far as you will go," Belmovekk said.

"And who's going to stop me?" Cell snorted incredulously.

"I will," Belmovekk said resolute, "I, Belmovekk, son of Rabar, disciple of Aldur and Child of Grey."

"Yeah, whatever," Cell said, pretending to yawn, "I had the royal family this morning for breakfast. So excuse me if titles don't impress me any more."

"I don't need titles to stop you," Belmovekk said, "just a fighting chance."

"So, you're a windbag, just like Vegeta," Cell chuckled ruefully, "Okay, I'll bite. Both Piccolo and the girl are less powerful then you. I don't think there's a whole lot they can do but hide. And I'll find then anyway. Show me what you can do Saiyan. Show me that you're not the let down that Goku and Vegeta were."

x

* * *

x

As Buffy came to her senses she found Alex sitting next to her, looking kinda worried at mommy.

"Alex, why….," Buffy said groggy, then it hit upon her, "Moe?"

Next came the sound of a distant thunder.

CRACK!

Instinctively reaching out Buffy picked up Alex and looked to the source of the sound. In the distance, far away, she could see two blurs moving almost too fast for the human eye to follow.

But her senses could. And she didn't like what they told her.

"MOE!" she called out, then she looked aside, towards Piccolo, "You've got to help him."

"It is too late, Slayer," Piccolo said shaking his head, it's too late for us all."

Then she noticed the seven black star Dragonballs. They were glowing.

"What have you done?" she cried aghast.

"It's the end, Slayer," Piccolo said dejected, "He's coming. The black dragon's coming."

x

* * *

x

Cell was busy battling Belmovekk when suddenly the skies darkened.

"What's this trickery?" Cell said as he disengaged, "This is almost like someone's using the Dragonballs."

"Maybe it's not trickery at all," Belmovekk said as he wiped away the blood from his many wounds from his face and began to grin, "Maybe it is exactly what it seems."

"But that's impossible," Cell countered, "The Dragonballs were created by Kami. When Piccolo absorbed Kami they became inert. There's no way you could be using them! My data is quite clear on that!"

"Silly android," Belmovekk said as he began to laugh, "Have you ever considered that your data may be wrong?"

x

* * *

x

Suddenly the Dragonballs erupted and the dragon shot forth from them into the heavens.

Buffy had once seen Shenlon, the dragon of the other Dragonballs, but this one was massive. It just kept on going like there was no end to it. If Shenlon was a sky scraper then this was one was the size of Manhattan.

"Not good," Buffy said slowly, then she gripped Alex tighter as if to instinctively to protect him from this massive beast.

Bigger and bigger this massive dragon grew until he was coiled all around the Lookout.

x

* * *

x

"Impossible," Cell said astounded as saw the massive red dragon envelop the Lookout.

As he did he failed to notice that behind him Belmovekk was gathering in his energies.

x

* * *

x

"WHO HAS AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER?" the black star Dragon thundered.

This thing can do anything, right?" Buffy asked Piccolo.

"Yes," Piccolo replied.

"Well, why don't we ask it to kill Cell instead?" Buffy asked.

"It will still blow us all up to kingdom come," Piccolo growled, "And I would then have to suffer Belmovekk eternally in the afterlife for getting you and the brat killed as well."

Piccolo looked towards the Black Star dragon.

"It is I, Piccolo, your creator, who called you," Piccolo called out to the dragon, "I want you to….."

"I wish for you to transport my son Alex to the universe that I visited two years ago!" Buffy interjected, then she looked at Piccolo and grinned, "I will not leave you and Moe behind. As long as Alex is safe I don't care what happens."

Piccolo facepalmed himself.

"You are a pain in the ass, do you know that?" he said exasperated.

"The best!" Buffy grinned again, then she looked at Alex, "Sorry Alex, but I know the people you're going too and they will look after you."

Then Piccolo un-facepalmed himself and began to grin back.

"You're also quite dense," he grinned, "You didn't identify yourself as the dragon's caller."

It took a few seconds for the implications to sink in, then Buffy's face contorted into a scream.

"Dark Shenlon," Piccolo called out, "I want you to transport this woman and her child to the reality that she visited two years ago. That is my wish."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Buffy yelled.

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED."

x

* * *

x

That was one massive huge ass dragon, Cell thought as he observed the massive red dragon forming around the Lookout. It's head alone was bigger then the Lookout. That was some serious power being put on display. Maybe if he….. No! He couldn't! There was no way that his creator had planned for the possibility that he might have the chance to absorb the eternal dragon.

Then the dragon disappeared as rapidly as it had come and the seven Dragonballs dispersed into all directions. One whizzed right by him and he caught it. To his surprise he saw it was still active. It hadn't turned to stone.

"I could use this," Cell mused aloud, "If I can gather these Dragonballs I can recall that dragon and absorb it. I'd become the ultimate power in the universe."

A loud crackle behind him made Cell turn around and face the Saiyan again.

"I wouldn't count on it if I were you, Cell," Belmovekk sniggered, his golden aura now blazing harder then ever, "Those aren't your regular Dragonballs you know."

It was then that Cell noticed the three black stars inside them, instead of the normal red ones.

"So what's the difference?" Cell asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Belmovekk grinned, then he looked to the Earth below, "Just that if you use them there's this little side effect of blowing up the planet you're on."

Cell looked at the Dragonballs, then at the planet below. Where cracks were beginning to form on the continent below, like the planet was falling apart.

"Who designs such a stupid thing?" Cell said flabbergasted, then he noticed that Belmovekk was now at full power. Next thing he threw away the Dragonball and let it plummet to the disintegrating Earth below.

"Well, played Saiyan," Cell said just before both Belmovekk and the Earth blew themselves up in sync, "Well played."

x

* * *

x

The Wishverse, three weeks later.

x

"There's absolutely nothing left," Belmovekk said after Trunks had flown his space/time craft through the rubble that used to be Earth.

"Were you expecting anything else," Trunks asked surprised, "After all the whole planet blew apart."

"I was expecting at least the Earth's core to still be intact," Belmovekk said peering into the debris field.

"Why would that survive?" Trunks asked, "I thought Cell had blown up the entire planet."

"Despite constant talk of any of us blowing up the planet, planets are surprisingly tough things to blow up," the Saiyan explained, "The Earth's moon was formed after another planet collided with Earth and not only did Earth survive, it reformed while some of the debris coalesced into the moon. So I have read."

"Ah," Trunks said, "So why is that important again?"

"If my counterpart destroyed Cell at the surface the core should have more or less survived intact. Since the whole planet is gone that proved Piccolo and the girl were correct about those black star Dragonballs."

"I shudder to think a set of those abominable things also exist back at your reality," Trunks shuddered.

"Well, now that they've been reminded that they still exist Piccolo and Dendé are working non-stop to deactivate them," Belmovekk said as he slumped in his seat.

"So, now that the planetology lesson is over, when are we going to look for the remains of Cell?" Trunks asked, "Wasn't that the whole purpose of our trip?"

"Well, excuse me for wanting to know what blew up the planet, my counterpart or those black star Dragonballs?" Belmovekk said with mock indignation, then he pointed to the starboard, "Besides, he's over there. I sensed him the moment we arrived here."

"What?" Trunks yelped horrified, "And you didn't think to mention this to me?"

"He is not that strong," Belmovekk snorted.

x

* * *

x

Future Bulma's space/machine wasn't meant to be taken into space, or to maneuver in it. Taken that into consideration Trunks did an excellent flying his craft to the location of Cell's remains.

Only once he was close did he sense them himself.

"That's Cell alright," he said, "although not his perfect form."

"We should be glad," Belmovekk said as he patted the young man on the shoulder, "If he were perfect we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"But he's still not regenerated," Trunks exclaimed as he saw Cell's remains, an embryonic form only two foot large, float in space, "Even in his semi-perfect form it shouldn't have taken this long for him to regrow."

"But you keep forgetting his regenerating skills are based on Piccolo's," Belmovekk said, "his space survival only comes from Freeza. And while Freeza doesn't regenerate, Namekians don't do so well in space either. Oxygen is need for the regenerating process."

Trunks turned around and glared angrily at the Saiyan.

"You knew! I was worried sick that this Cell might regenerate and be waiting for us and you were content to take this slow. Couldn't you at least tell me?"

"And ruin this surprise?" Belmovekk grinned, then he patted Trunks on the shoulder again, "If it's any consolation you can do the honors."

"God I hope Mayan takes after her mother," Trunks muttered aggrieved as the both of them put on breathing masks. Then after they did Trunks opened the canopy, charged a strong attack and fired it at Cell's floating remains.

As the attack hit the embryonic monster for a moment nothing happened, then it slowly but surely began to cook away, until nothing was left. Firing the attack for another minute to make sure not a single cell had survived Trunks then closed the canopy and restored oxygen in the craft again.

"There, it's done," he said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Now there's just the Cell in your own reality," Belmovekk said cheerfully.

"Oh god," Trunks sighed and softly bumped his head on the controls. As he did Belmovekk looked outside and pointed to a large piece of the former planet Earth passing by.

"I think Sunnydale just passed us by."

x

* * *

x

AN: _Psst!_

 _Just finished this latest chapter and crave more?_

 _Yeah, that's the way it goes when you're addicted. Unfortunately this lab only produces so much because they don't want their readers to OD. But there is a way to get more. If you leave a lot of reviews I might be able to persuade them to increase their output._

 _Honest!_


	5. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

'Ruled By Secrecy'

x

x

AN: _This was not an easy chapter to write. Slow goings as I wrote this. Battle of Stalingrad levels of resistance were put up. Hope you guys like it. And as always never hesitate to tell me if you liked it._

x

* * *

x

Despite being at war with the same enemy, as is so often the case, both the Sons of Priya and the Free Jaffa were often at odds with one another. Which meant that frequently they came to the SGC to ask for 'mediation' as it were. So when General Hammond learned the Sons of Priya and the Free Jaffa were both sending some big delegations he feared the worst and ordered a negotiation code red. Which usually meant all leaves were cancelled for the SGC's diplomatic staff, base security and of course the most important of all, the catering division. Multiple conference rooms for separate negotiations if necessary would be readied, the cleaners would work overtime preparing the guest rooms and the base chief logistics officer would scramble to order in additional supplies of coffee.

So with the base fully prepared for some heavy duty all nighters Hammond and his staff awaited their troublesome guests. And that's where things went pear shaped.

The first hint was when the leaders of both movements, War Master Bra'tac of the Free Jaffa and the still nameless First of Priya, arrived together in a single large delegation. When two implacable opponents join forces together it's usually not to the advantage of the luckless third. Something was up.

And there was of course that timeless hint, that one sentence that men all over the world usually fear more then a month long visit of their mother in law.

We need to talk.

x

* * *

x

As he sat in the main conference room General Hammond and his staff were given a brief recap of the events at P4X-978, the disastrous raid led by Bra'tac and almost every chi trained Jaffa that he had at his disposal.

"I understand and sympathize, Master Bra'tac," Hammond said trying to sound as sympathetic as possible, "But I still fail to understand how this is Earth's problem."

"Other then the Goa'uld somehow bagging themselves a few traitors willing to teach them fancy schmancy kung fu tricks," O'Neill couldn't help but remark.

"None of our Jaffa warriors was responsible," Bra'tac said emphatic, "All our warriors are accounted for. Ours and of the Sons of Priya."

"So are ours," O'Neill said back.

"Gentlemen," Hammond interceded, "I don't think it matters how it happened. Just that it happened. What really matters is how we deal with it."

"General Hammond is most wise indeed," the First of Priya said, speaking for the first time, "And how we deal with it is paramount to our future."

"Thank you," General Hammond bowed respectful, to which the First responded by giving a slight bow back.

"But how it happened is still also of the paramount order," the First continued, then he gestured to one of his aids, "Now that we knew that this Goa'uld had mastered the art of life force fighting we had to ascertain how much they knew and how widespread it was. So in a joint operation with the Free Jaffa we returned in force to the planet you call P4X-978."

"How big a force?" Hammond asked.

"Twelve Ha'tak cruisers and our combined life force trained warriors," the First said as if it meant nothing.

"That's a lot of force," O'Neill said impressed.

"While it cost us dearly the Goa'uld did not expect us to return on such short notice," Bra'tac added, "It was a bold, and costly affair. Many warriors died that day."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hammond said sympathetic.

"While it was costly we did manage to take a few prisoners," the First of Priya said. Then his aid took over.

"We managed to capture three of the life force trained Tau'ri warriors that fought in the service of the Goa'uld," the Jaffa spoke, according to Hammond's info sheet the chief intelligence officer of the Sons of Priya, "We subjected them to strenuous interrogation and….."

"You mean torture, right?" O'Neill said before Hammond could shut him. The Jaffa spoke on unperturbed

"As we interrogated the prisoners we learned that the Goa'uld did not acquire their knowledge from either of us. According to them their trainers were not Jaffa, nor where they Tau'ri of the SGC captured in battle."

"Pardon me," Daniel interrupted, "But doesn't a man under torture pretty much say anything? He could be easily lying."

A muffled thank you sounded from O'Neill, quickly silenced by an angry look from General Hammond.

"You are right in that, Daniel Jackson," Bra'tac said, "But you misunderstood us. While we used coercion up to a point we did not use, as you say, torture to interrogate these prisoners. We are very well versed in the limitations of such techniques. Even the Goa'uld only use them to intimidate their prisoners and subjects, not to extract information. These men have been brainwashed to believe in the Goa'uld as Gods, even more strongly then the Jaffa do. We have techniques to break these mental conditionings. Once we did we learned a great many things."

"Like what, Master Bra'tac," General Hammond asked.

"I think it might be best if I would demonstrate," the Jaffa war master said, "Is there a nearby training facility?"

General Hammond looked at one of his lieutenants.

"There's the dojo one level up that the active duty chi team uses when on call?" the lieutenant stated.

At which point the meeting was adjourned and everybody went to said dojo.

Inside they found one of the SG teams training and a familiar face to some of the Jaffa in the delegations.

"Captain Jamison," one of the Jaffa said as he enthusiastically greeted the Marine that was overseeing training.

"Well I'll be damned, Ry'tac, Du'laq," the Marine said surprised as he recognized the two familiar faces, "Well I'll be a son of gun!"

The two Jaffa then began to shake hands with the Marine.

"It's been such a long time," Jamison said cheerful as he greeted his old friends, who like him, had been in the first batch of trainees originally trained by the Saiyan Belmovekk.

"Too long, Captain Jamison," one of the Jaffa said smiling.

"Hey!" Jamison interjected and tapped his lapels, which were now adorned by silver leaves, "It's Lieutenant-Colonel Jamison nowadays."

"Impressive," the Jaffa said impressed, "You must have great tales of valor then."

"Colonel!" a voice said impatient. It was general Hammond.

"Sir!" Jamison said as he stood to attention.

"You can fraternize with your friends later, but for now we need this dojo," the general stated."

"Sir," the Marine nodded, then he turned around to the SG team that had been using the dojo for training, "You heard the general."

Without complaining the SG team left the dojo.

"Belmovekk's Bastards," Jamison said nodding to the two Jaffa.

"Belmovekk's Bastards," the two Jaffa nodded back.

Now that the dojo was free, General Hammond gestured for Bra'tac to take center stage.

"The floor is yours, Master Bra'tac."

"Thank you, General," Bra'tac said as he took to the floor of the dojo.

"I have studied the techniques taught by the Disciple of Aldur," Bra'tac said and performed a kata of the first basic form in a flawless rendition in a very fast pace, one that would see most fit athletes gasp for air.

"Not bad for an old man," O'Neill said impressed.

"Ta'i kree, Master Bra'tac," Teal'c said even impressed, because he knew how hard it was to do.

"Something always bothered me about this form," Bra'tac said and demonstrated another part, "While it is suited for high speed combat, it only seems to work up to a point. If I were to try to perform the same movement even faster I find that instead of working with me, as any good martial arts should, it starts to become a hindrance."

To illustrate his point Bra'tac performed form, then halted right in the middle.

"See?" he said as he repeated the action, "This does not make sense if you want to take this form and improve on it, or account for greater speed. Now this on the other hand…."

Bra'tac performed what seemed like a similar movement, only different in some subtle ways.

"This may not look that much different," the Jaffa war master said as he repeated the movements, "but when you closely examine the various movements you'll find that this form allows for greater improvements in both speed and power."

"I'm sorry, Master Bra'tac," Jamison interrupted, "but I think you're doing it wrong."

The Marine stepped forward until he was next to Bra'tac.

"You do it like this," he said and did an almost perfect copy of what Bra'tac had done, with one small difference, "If you do it like that it allows for a better follow up to the next form."

"Interesting," Bra'tac said impressed, "Where did you learn that?"

"I…., uh….," Jamison suddenly stammered uncomfortably.

"When I interrogated that captured warrior he showed me that form," Bra'tac said appraisingly as he stepped closer to Jamison, "I recognized that form as part of the 3rd form as taught to our warriors by the Disciple of Aldur. But I immediately saw that it was different. That it had all the blockages that I identified removed. I tried to replicate those moves as best as I could, but now I see you can do them even better then he could."

"It is as we thought, Master Bra'tac, the Tau'ri _do_ have access to better techniques," the First spoke, then he looked at General Hammond, "techniques that they have been hoarding for themselves.

Fearing a turn for the worst General Hammond stepped in.

"Look, gentlemen, I can assure you that there has been no conscious decision on our part to keep anything from our allies," the general said.

"And yet here we are," Priya's First said unimpressed.

"It is good that you admit, general, that the Tau'ri do have access to better techniques then we do," Master Bra'tac said cheerfully, in an attempt to defuse the situation.

"Well, if you remember, there was this tiny thing called Cell a few months ago," O'Neill muttered not very amused, "He even had the Asgard up and running. We even lost the Enterprise because of that bastard."

"A ship we provided," Priya's First countered, "the former Pride of Amῡn. Our former flagship."

"Teal'c told me that some of his former Tau'ri students and others have trained with the Disciple of Aldur and his friends," Bra'tac said, then he leaned forward, "He also mentioned a place where people could train in a high gravity time chamber."

O'Neill looked accusingly at Teal'c and rolled his eyes in exasperation, like he was saying how could you. The big Jaffa for his part looked unrepentant.

"Again, I would like to say on record that there was no conscious decision on our part to keep this a secret from you, our allies," General Hammond allayed, "It is just that after the Cell Games Earth was a little more preoccupied with rebuilding. It is after all not every day that we come upon an entity that can single-handedly obliterate the entire solar system if he wants to. Cell very much wanted to do just that. And afterwards he would have moved on to you as well. He also caused great damage to the SGC as well. There are still many signs of his rampage through this facility."

In a sense this was true. While there had been debate as to whether to share many of the new techniques learned by those soldiers who had taken part in the Cell Games, no consensus could be reached and ultimately the Pentagon moved for rebuilding Earth's defenses first. It was a decision that Teal'c never liked and probably why he had told Bra'tac, his old mentor and leader of the Jaffa resistance.

"We are aware of what happened, General Hammond," Bra'tac said, "We have heard of the devastation that Cell wreaked on your world. We however are now all at the mercy of a new Goa'uld army trained in the art of life force fighting. What is past is past. All that remains is how we deal with the future."

"So, what do you want?" General Hammond finally asked.

"For you to honor your alliance us and give us full access to whatever your warriors have learned from the Disciple Aldur," Bra'tac stated matter of fact, "And to have access for our warriors to the gravity time chamber."

General Hammond and O'Neill looked at each other, then O'Neill began to laugh and General Hammond closed his eyes in exasperation.

"Oh, _He_ is going to love that!" O'Neill laughed.

x

* * *

x

Coming home Giles let himself fall down on the couch in his living room and closed his eyes. He had a long day with the Committee discussing intelligence reports of some possible vampire doomsday cult coming this way. After that came his meeting with Bulma at the Magic Box, discussing the final touches on the new gravity gym, which would be operational next week. Then there were the new upgrades to Spike, which were now also complete.

Giles had been opposed to upgrading Spike. Despite the vampire's usefulness in policing Sunnydale he still didn't trust Spike. Even though Bulma fully vouched for Spike's chip working perfectly, sooner or later the vampire was going to turn on them, he just knew it. There was just too much of a history of his evil nature on record for him to trust Spike. Sooner or later Spike would find a way to circumvent that chip and when he did it didn't help that he'd been upgraded to near Super Saiyan levels in power. Pre-Cell Games levels of power of course, but still. When Spike would turn rogue he'd be the most powerful villain on the planet since Cell.

Luckily Cell had been defeated by both Buffy and Gohan and either could easily defeat Spike as he was now. At least that was what Belmovekk still maintained, but then again it wouldn't be the first time if one of his crazy schemes blew up in his face.

Sitting down on the couch Giles relaxed for the first time this day. There was nothing he could do about Spike any more any way. And for now the vampire seemed reliable, if you could use the words reliable and Spike in the same sentence that is.

Taking a deep sigh Giles closed his eyes. It sure was quiet at the moment. Which probably meant great storms were gathering on the horizon. Buffy's weird Yoda dreams were testament to that. But luckily she hadn't dreamt any of those in a while now.

Unless she was keeping them from him though.

Even though going to college had somewhat changed Buffy from the Slayer he had always known he still had faith in her that she wouldn't keep things from him. At least not those things that is.

Of course there was still the possibility that Buffy's dreams were just that, the crazy dreams of a girl adapting to a new situation, college. The other Buffy, technically also a Slayer, reported no strange dreams. And although Faith had disappeared off the radar again she occasionally sent a postcard to Wesley for his fake reports, to tell him of anything interesting that happened and he knew of no strange dreams. Off all the things that came with being a Watcher, making sense of Slayer dreams was the hardest thing.

"And that is why they pay us the big bucks," Giles sighed, reached for his TV remote and switched on his television.

Only to be treated by the sight of Bruce Schnitzengruber in the news, posing next to a sign of a new shopping mall bearing his name. By the looks of the yokels cheering for him it was somewhere in the American Midwest.

Even after all this time it still galled Giles to see this imposter take the credit for _their_ hard won victory at the Cell Games. A victory bought with blood. Their blood! And now this goon was racking up the adoration and gratitude of the world! It was enough to lose one's faith in humanity.

Intellectually Giles knew that this clown taking all the glory was a good thing. That he drew all the world's attention to him. That it allowed the Slayers, Gohan and basically everybody who was at the Cell Games to live a more or less normal life. That the real heroes for once in their lives had been properly honored (not many Slayers had ever received a medal. At least not alive that is). He himself had argued to let Bruce live and take the credit.

And yet it still reeked of injustice.

Changing the channel Giles already felt better. If only real life's problems were that easy to get rid off. Putting down the remote Giles watched a cop show for a moment, then he reached for the remote again. Ever since 9-11 and the Cell Games cop shows had gotten boring. Instead of catching murderers and criminals they all seemed to be chasing terrorists nowadays. It must be a good time to be working in Hollywood right now and to look of Middle Eastern descent.

Switching a few more channels Giles finally came upon something he really liked, a history documentary. Nothing that relaxed him more (other then deciphering old prophecies) then watching a documentary on some serious human rights abuses and atrocities, as long as they happened a very long time ago.

Just as he was deeply engrossed in watching Richard Lionheart's 1196 reconquest of Normandy the doorbell suddenly rang.

RING!

Getting up from the couch Giles walked towards the front door, wondering who it could be. The Scoobies all had their own keys, save Spike, who nobody considered part of the group other then an auxiliary and certainly not somebody whom one would entrust with his own key to anything, not even to his own crypt. It couldn't be anyone from the Committee, if there was an emergency they would just phone him. He didn't get a lot of house calls and aside from having the occasional chat outside with one of his neighbors by now they knew he was a private person, not open to casual house calls.

Leaving the door-chain on, magically protected to withstand even the strongest demon, Giles cautiously opened the door. Even though his porch had a porch light he couldn't make out his visitor other then that he looked like a man wearing an old fashioned hat that obscured his face from the light.

"Rupert Giles?" the man asked with a strong accent, West Indian by the sound of it.

"Yes," Giles replied cautiously.

"Rupert Giles, formerly the Watcher of one Buffy Summers, the Slayer?" the man stated matter of fact.

A million things raced to Giles' mind. This man seemed to know more then he should. Which could mean a lot of things. Ranging from some enterprising Nosey Parker who had stumbled upon the Slayer (it had happened in the past, some of them even being journalists), to maybe yet another government agent wanting their cooperation in yet another shady government business, or perhaps one of those infernal lawyers from Wolfram & Hart. The one thing he didn't expect was for it to be a demon in disguise as his magical protection wards were top notch in detecting demons in disguise.

"I'm afraid you seem to confuse me with something that I'm not, good fellow," Giles stated as calmly as possible, "Also you have me at a serious disadvantage as you seem to know my name yet I know nothing about you."

The man chortled briefly, then he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a leather wallet and let it fall open. There, behind a plastic cover, was a small parchment letter with a small modern photograph attached to it. Next to a seal that Giles immediately recognized.

"Oh dear," Giles said with a growing sinking feeling in his stomach.

"You didn't think we had forgotten about you and your Slayer, now do you, Rupert?" the man said as Giles looked at the letter.

It was the International Watchers Council equivalent of an ID card. And it was registered to a man Giles knew reasonably well.

It was Sam Zabuto.

x

* * *

x

It was another beautiful morning at the Tenka Bowl, that celestial palace high in the sky. It generally always was a beautiful day at the Tenka bowl, on the account of most of the bad weather passing it by on the account of the high altitude. Of course the fact of its supernatural origin also accounted for some of the good weather as well.

At the very least it accounted for the pleasant temperatures which allowed Mr. Popo to grow his flower beds and gardens. As was his usual morning ritual the Djinn was watering the plants. He found that it not only made for a pleasant start of the day, it also got you in the rhythm of daily work. And where most servants usually started the day preparing breakfast for their employers, Mr. Popo's didn't need any. Which kinda left him free to start the day as he pleased.

Mr. Popo had just watered a bed of flowers and started to walk away when out of nowhere a series of rings appeared that flattened his flowers, then inside the rings a group of men materialized.

"No, not my flowers," the Djinn lamented as the rings disappeared and the men of the SGC stepped forward. Right into something that one of them didn't like.

"Aw, for Chrissakes!" O'Neill said in disgust, "I think I just stepped into manure."

Before one of them could reply another voice did.

"Serves you right for landing right in Mr. Popo's flower beds," Piccolo said frowning as he looked down upon the newcomers, floating at least ten feet in the air, "I thought by now you guys knew where to aim."

"Well, we're not all blessed with perfect aiming personal transporters," O'Neill said tetchy, "Besides, the Prometheus is only barely out of repairs. Stuff's bound to be a little off."

"Well, just so you know, you're going to pay for those flowers," Piccolo said and bared his teeth into a grin.

"I'm paying for them already," O'Neill muttered softly under his breath, then he remembered that the Namek had exceptional hearing, "Crap."

"So what brings you to our little domain?" Piccolo asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"General Hammond sent me," O'Neill said as he stepped out of the flower bed, followed by the others, including SG-1.

"He did?" Piccolo said amused as he lowered himself until he almost touched the flour, hovering only a feet above it, "He must either have a more warped sense of humor then I gave him credit for, or you must have pissed him off and this is your punishment."

Piccolo's grin deepened as he saw O'Neill's eyes roll.

"Or maybe it's both?" the Namek said.

Oh, how I hate these guys, O'Neill thought as he briefly closed his eyes.

"General Hammond sent me here with a request," O'Neill said, "He would li….."

"Request denied," Piccolo said bluntly.

"But you haven't even heard what we were going to ask," Major Carter asked dumbfounded.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Piccolo said, "Which is why I'm putting my foot down."

"Well, technically you're still floating a foot above the, um, floor," Daniel said and pointed to the floor tiles.

"Figuratively of course, Dr. Jackson," Piccolo replied curd.

"Well, you know, Piccolo," O'Neill said as he tried to look confident, "You're not really the guy in charge of this place. We could go over your head."

A little of Piccolo's smugness disappeared and the Namek floated over until he was a few feet in front of O'Neill, blocking out the sun.

"I'd like to see you try," he growled slowly.

"You know you might be big and strong now, but one of these days Carter here will come up with a way to take it all away," O'Neill said calmly as he stared down the mighty Namek, "You might be all big and strong now, but we're humans. We just keep going at it and one day we will find a way. Mark my wo….."

"PICCOLO!"

As everybody turned their heads a younger version of Piccolo had appeared. A much younger version, without the ridiculous shoulder parts.

"O'Neill," Bra'tac said softly, "Is that him? The Tau'ri God?"

"Well, the jury has not quite reached a verdict on that," O'Neill whispered back, "The only thing our base amateur theologians can agree on is that he's …., well, something."

"Piccolo?" the young Namek asked, "What do these men want?"

"The same they always want, Dendé," the big Namek said without taking his eyes of O'Neill, "More time. More days in the Room of Spirit and Time. More access to your healing powers. More this, more that, more of everything."

Two of the Jaffa, Sons of Priya by the looks of their dress, dropped down on one knee and made a polite bow towards Dendé. But Bra'tac didn't.

"You are Dendé, the god of the Tau'ri are you not?" the Jaffe said.

"Bow you fool," the First of the Sons of Priya muttered beratingly.

"I have bowed more then enough for false gods," Bra'tac said back, "I no longer bow down to any one."

"You don't have to bow before me," Dendé said as he began to smile, "Nobody has too. Only tyrants demand to be worshiped."

"I like him already," Bra'tac smiled.

"What is it that you want?" Dendé asked. Upon which Bra'tac began to explain to him the struggle of the Jaffa against the Goa'uld, their alien overlords pretending to be Gods, their alliance with the SGC, how they were thought the basics of chi fighting only to have the Goa'uld play catch up to them and now about to turn the tables on them."

"I see," Dendé nodded in agreement. Causing O'Neill to wonder, not for the first time, if this little kid had an actual clue as to what was really going on or just nodded to pretend that he understood. Still, there was no denying his power as he had witnessed the Eternal Dragon that this kid had created.

"So, what do you desire, Master Bra'tac," Dendé asked.

"We wish to use your facilities, Dendé," Bra'tac asked and gestured around him, "In particular the room where a year is condensed into a single day. I must train my men in these newer arts if our rebellion is to stand a chance."

"I see," Dendé nodded, then he looked at Piccolo in a way that said we should help these people. And Piccolo looked back in a way that said no fucking way. Then Dendé put on a power pout that had Piccolo look away in submissive disgust.

"I think we should help them, Piccolo," Dendé said imploringly at Piccolo, causing the Namek to look even more disgusted.

"We talked about this, Dendé," Piccolo said in a last ditch effort, "I know these humans better then you do. Give them a finger and they will take the whole hand. Before you know it some general will set up shop and run the Lookout as his personal command."

"I have every faith that you won't let that happen, Piccolo," Dendé smiled confidently, then he turned around and walked away.

With the Earth's resident local deity gone that left Piccolo to face the music.

"So," O'Neill said grinning, "I guess this means negotiations are re-opened again?"

"Great," was all Piccolo could say as he facepalmed himself, then he sighed, "Fine, you get ten extra days. But no more."

"That's not enough," Bra'tac interjected, "We need more days. We have many, many warriors to train."

"Ten days is barely enough to train 500 warriors," the First of Priya echoed, "The Sons of Priya alone have many times that number."

"It is not enough, Piccolo," O'Neill said, "We need more."

"It ain't you who has to baby sit and has to keep all those bored soldiers waiting their turn busy," Piccolo huffed, "You do know it takes me a whole month alone to prep each batch of soldiers before they go into that accursed room. If I could tear it down I'd give it too you. It's way more trouble then it's worth anyway."

Before O'Neill could reply Bra'tac interjected.

"Why does it take you so long to prepare Earth's warriors for the timeless room?" he asked.

"Because they are not properly trained," Piccolo snorted, "And from what I gather neither are you. It was all nice of Belmovekk to teach you that limited training regime that he did, but if you want to advance further I need to unteach many things first."

"That didn't seem to be a problem during the Cell Games," Daniel said.

"That was because many of those soldiers still had frequent contact with that crazy Saiyan," Piccolo said, "Riley and his command practically lived with him. Jamison visited regularly. Of course they picked up new things. Of course we were there as well, showing them things, teaching them new stuff before they went in."

"So what you are saying is that if our warriors are better trained beforehand you could send more of them here because it would still take up less of your time?"

"Exactly," Piccolo nodded, "Look, it's not that I mind that you lot use that room. The best of you won't come out stronger then the weakest of us. If you could teleport right in and out again without bothering me I'd let you use it permanently for all I care. But I'm not going to waste my time babysitting more of you. You want more days, go pester that dumbass Belmovekk, he started this whole mess. Or find some other idiot. I hear Yamcha opened a dojo somewhere."

x

* * *

x

Running around haggardly the vampire crashed into a door, almost breaking it free from the door frame.

"Hey, doe het een beetje rustig aan, ja," the young teen manning the desk said. The vampire ignored him and instead looked around, seemingly looking for an exit. Having found it he made for the barrier that separated the front desk of the coffee shop from the actual coffee shop.

"Hey, daar mag je niet zomaar in," the shop assistant yelled, pointing to a sign behind him on the wall.

Alleen entrée bij aankoop / Entrance only after sale.

The vamp turned his head and looked at the teen behind the coffee shop counter, then he bared his fangs, showed his game face and hissed before hopping over the underground subway style barrier.

"Whoa," the shop assistant said horrified, "niet cool."

The vampire pushed past the many people smoking inside the coffee shop, some of them taking offense at his rough passing. Making as fast as he could for the back of the coffee shop, where the toilets were. Entering them he looked inside, seemingly for an exit, a fire escape, a window that could be opened. Anything really.

There was nothing.

In desperation the vampire went inside one of the stalls, closed the door and sat down on the toilet bowl, pulling up his knees and holding them tight to his chest.

Waiting.

In fear.

Not exactly the most glorified way for a vampire, a Lord of the Night, to behave himself. But after what he had just seen all sense of how a vampire should behave could fuck itself for all he care.

Now if only….

Was that a door he just heard opening?

With a soft thud he indeed heard a door closing. Which meant that….

Whack.

The sound of a stall door opening.

FUCK!

Gripping his knees tighter the vampire began to rock and fro upon the toilet bowl.

Not like this, he thought, not like this.

Then came the sound of a zipper, followed by some sighing, then followed by the most glorious sound ever.

The sound of pee hitting water.

Letting out a sigh of relief the vampire relaxed. It was just some pot head taking a piss.

For a while the sound of water hitting water continued, a big bladder indeed, then it seemed to abate until it only became a brief trickle. For a while nothing, then some final drops hitting water followed by the sound of a zipper. Next came the flush, a stall door opening and closing again followed by the sound of an immediate exit.

And then… silence.

But then, just as he was about to relax a shadow blocked out the light above him.

As the vampire looked up he looked right into the grinning face of his nemesis.

"You know what's really gross? He didn't even wash his hands."

Next thing there was a lot of movement inside the toilet stall, then a whoosh, followed by dust coming above and beyond the stalls.

As the door opened Faith emerged, making for the wash basin as she left the now empty toilet stall to wash her hands.

Having washed her hands Faith waved them about to dispel most of the water, then she used the hot air dispenser to dry her hands. Next she left the bathroom and went back inside the coffee shop. Seeing an empty chair she went for it and sat down. She wasn't alone, some guy was sitting there as well, hidden behind a newspaper.

As she sat down Faith reached inside a pocket and pulled out a hand rolled cigarette. The darker content inside hinted that it wasn't an ordinary cigarette.

"That's what I love about this country," Faith said as she briefly smelled, "Even the local vampires know how to appreciate some good hippie lettuce."

She then reached inside her pocket to find her lighter, but she couldn't find it.

"Damn!" she said annoyed, "Must have lost it back at the alley."

She then leaned forward to the upright newspaper.

"Dude, do you have a lighter?"

A heavily tattooed arm emerged with a flame burning over a lighter.

"Thanks," Faith said as she put the joint to her lips, then lit it, "You want so….."

It was then that she recognized some of the tattoos.

Taking a deep breath, enjoying the first draft Faith leaned back into her chair.

"So, does B.'s mom know that you like to enjoy some doobage?" Faith grinned as Belmovekk put down his newspaper, "Or is this your new fix now that you're off the sauce?"

"I go about places," Belmovekk shrugged.

"Didn't know you could read Dutch," Faith said as she briefly examined the newspaper he had been reading.

"I cannot," Belmovekk said.

"Neither can I," Faith grinned as she took another puff, then she held it out towards Belmovekk, "Wanna get high?"

"Why were you toying with those vampires?" the Saiyan asked, changing subject.

"Cause it's more fun that way?" she shrugged, "I mean, sure, I can blast them to smithereens but where's the fun in that? At least this way I get a good work out and still keep my skills sharp. Unlike Polly 'I'm too good for Slaying' Prissy Pants back home in college. I have to keep the edge you know, in case I run into real trouble."

"You do realize there is probably not a single being on this planet left who could stand up to us?" the Saiyan said.

"Well, except you guys of course," Faith said as she pointed towards the Saiyan.

"Do you think we are a threat?" the Saiyan asked surprised.

"Not really," Faith said after she pretended to think for a while, "But who knows? Anything's possible."

"I suppose," Belmovekk nodded in agreement.

"So," Faith asked as she leaned forward, "If it's not the whacky tobacky, what brings you to Holland? Don't tell me you're 'just visiting'?"

"Very perceptive, Faith," Belmovekk said as he began to smile slyly.

"You know, that's one thing I've always wondered," Faith said after taking another puff, "And don't get me wrong, I've done the crazy ass jealousy kick, but why did you always call B. young lady? Why always her? Why never me?"

Belmovekk tilted his head sideways and gazed past her for a moment.

"I am not sure," he finally said, "It just never felt right with you I guess."

"Because I do whatever I want and take whatever I want?" Faith grinned impishly, "Taking the virginity of every boy in Sunnydale?"

"Let's just say that you are Faith and she is….."

"Polly Prissy Pants?" Faith grinned, then she reached out and patted Belmovekk on his hand, "It's okay, I'm over it."

"The Watcher Council is on to us," Belmovekk said matter of fact, changing the subject again, "They know that Wesley has been faking reports and that you and Buffy were at the Cell Games."

For a moment Faith froze up, then she took another puff.

"So they finally clued up, huh?" she said blowing out smoke, "I guess I should have been surprised that it took them this long."

"A Watcher came by yesterday at Master Giles'," Belmovekk continued, "Told us that the Council knows. And they want to talk to Buffy. And they want to talk to you as well."

"Wow," Faith said as she extinguished her doobie in an ashtray, "Thanks for the heads-up, Big B., I guess this is my clue to leave."

"Where too?" Belmovekk asked.

"As far away as I can get from the Tweed Brigade," Faith said as she tried to get up from her seat.

Only to be stopped by Belmovekk as he grabbed her hand.

"No more running, Faith," Belmovekk said as he shook his head.

"Let me go," Faith said, surprised that Belmovekk had grabbed her, then her eyes lit up, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"Do I ever?" the Saiyan smirked as he brought two fingers to his forehead.

x

* * *

x

"You know you're a real bastard, you know that?" Faith muttered aggrieved as Belmovekk led her into the Summers' home living room.

"I have been called worse," Belmovekk shrugged unimpressed.

"Asshole? Insufferable dick? Epic cunt? Douchebag supreme? Pencil dick? Pompous control freak? Sir gets-lanced-a-lot?"

"And you wonder why I never called you a lady," Belmovekk said frowning as he pushed her down into a chair.

"Struck a nerve, huh?" Faith grinned maliciously.

"Gee, Faith," Buffy quipped, "still a potty mouth I see?"

"Yeah, love you too, B.," Faith said back, then she looked around. Everybody was there. Buffy, Willow, Willow's girlfriend who's name she couldn't remember, Xander, Giles, Belmovekk and Buffy's mother. And from the sounds coming from the back garden Buffy's twin sisters were busy playing there. The only ones missing were Spike, Riley and the man she was brought here to meet.

"Are we missing someone?" she asked.

"He'll come," Belmovekk said, "Something to drink perhaps?"

"A cup of coffee?" Faith asked, "Extra strong? It was almost midnight where you snatched me, I kinda feel jetlagged here."

Belmovekk went into the kitchen.

"So, there we are again?" Faith asked as everybody looked at her in silence, "Anyone have anything funny to say? Something interesting?"

Nobody said anything.

"I guess not," Faith said as she slumped in her chair. Then Belmovekk came from the kitchen and gave her a mug filled with dark coffee.

"Thanks," Faith said as she took the mug with something inscribed in an alien script (probably best dad ever in Saiyan) and took a sip.

No sooner had she done that when there were footsteps on the porch.

"I guess that's him," Joyce said nervous, but Buffy and Xander shook their heads. And instead of someone ringing the door a key was inserted and the door opened.

Instead of the mystery Watcher in came the other Buffy, carrying her little kid and the blonde android.

"Why so surprised?" the other Buffy said as she closed the door behind her, "Or do you think I would let you guys have the fun?"

"You don't have to be here," Giles said, "the Council still doesn't know you exist."

"Yeah, it doesn't have to concern you," Xander said.

"Has it ever dawned upon you that I might want to make it my concern?" the other Buffy said indignant, "Flyboy!"

For a moment nobody said anything, then Android #18 spoke up.

"I just went along for the ride," she said, then she looked at Giles, "Store is closed, boss."

"Look," the other Buffy said, "Either I'm part of this group or I'm not. What's it gonna be?"

Before anyone could say anything the doorbell rang.

"I guess that answers that question," Belmovekk said and went to open the door, "You must be Sam Zabuto?"

x

* * *

x

It wasn't always that when a Watcher met a Slayer for the first time she'd be surrounded by a whole support team already. Her family perhaps, but a whole team? Two Slayers and their team actually. Three if you considered Buffy Summer's identical twin. Who was introduced to him as a long lost identical sibling, but Sam Zabuto had dealt with enough bullshit stories in his life to recognize one when one was being dished up to him.

Still, that particular little mystery had to wait for later. He now had to convince two Slayers and their friends who had strayed from the Council to return to its embrace. And who had probably strayed from the Council with good reasons.

He had read up on both Slayers, from the reports sent in by both Rupert Giles and Wesley Wyndham-Price. While Buffy Summers had resisted Wyndham-Price replacing Giles as her Watcher she had in the end submitted begrudgingly. Faith on the other hand was as rebellious as they come. She had submitted to her original Watcher because Lindsey had taken the effort to form a deeply personal bond with her, but neither Giles nor Wyndham-Price had ever managed to do so. Then again there was no telling what had happened after Wyndham-Price had gone rogue.

Still, her body language suggested she wasn't a part of the group. Cordial, but still separate. Same with Buffy Summer's identical twin. Or that strange blonde woman who was holding a sleeping baby.

"I guess there is no easy way to say this," Sam said as he started his argument, "The Council knows that you two Slayers have gone rogue on us."

"Gee," Faith sniggered unimpressed, "and it only took you guys this long to find out?"

"Indeed," one of the Buffy's sniggered as well.

"I guess we deserved that," Sam Zabuto said slightly apologetic, "In our defense, when Quentin Travers disappeared it left the Council it chaos. There was always tension between the reformists and traditionalists in the Council but usually the traditionalists were firmly in charge and Travers' reign made them even more powerful then before. The man….."

"Made cavemen look advanced?" Xander interjected. Unperturbed Sam continued.

"… was indeed a little more conservative then most. But such is the nature of very old organizations. A certain going along with the times is a good thing, but within…., certain limits shall we say?"

"I guess all those dead Slayers were so glad they did within…. certain limits?" Willow said snide.

"Was Kendra's death within…. certain limits?" Buffy said venomously.

"Buffy!" Giles said aghast, "That was uncalled for."

"No, I think it was very much called for." Buffy bit back.

"No, it was very much uncalled for," Giles said sternly, "Whatever the Council did or didn't do for Slayers in general, Sam Zabuto did everything he could to help and train Kendra. Including teaching her Belmovekk's curriculum."

Giles looked at Belmovekk for support, causing the Saiyan to look a little guilty before joining in.

"I concur with Master Giles," the Saiyan said, "I visited Master Zabuto at the time and he did fully carry out the training regime we devised for Kendra."

"Look," Sam said as he looked the Buffy that had spoken up in the eyes, "I am not denying that the Council has treated Slayers terribly in the past. While I have never considered myself a reformist I was never a traditionalist either. If it works and it doesn't break the rules it was fine with me. And chi fighting was not against the rules. It was not even in them. Was the Council stupid to ignore them in favor of tried and tested traditional methods? Yes. But the rules exist for a reason. We fight against great evil and we must never succumb to the lure of fighting evil with its weapons, lest we become evil as well."

"Look," Sam said vehemently, "Whatever happened in the past, Quentin's disappearance changed all that. Suddenly the reformists saw a chance to change things. A chance opening that might never come again. For months a civil war was fought within the Council as factions jockeyed for power. And just when it seemed like for the first time since the Renaissance that the reformists would take over the Council the Cell Games happened."

"Aw crap," Buffy muttered, the one without a scar on her lip, as she facepalmed herself, "That damn broadcast!"

"Should have worn masks," Xander sighed dejected.

"I take it you guys watched the broadcast then?" Faith asked.

"Who hasn't?" Sam said back, "I hear there are isolated tribes in the Amazon who may or may not have seen it but other then that the whole world had been watching. So yes, we were watching too. And some of us remembered that we had two Slayers out there and that they looked remarkably much like the people who did all the strange things that we saw."

"Suddenly the whole internecine war stopped and the Council came to its senses. Since American soldiers seemed involved in the Cell Games the first thing the Council did was contact the government of the United States and demand to tell us what happened and who those girls were who had been at the Cell Games. Great was our surprise when the US government actually told us to, and I paraphrase this, fuck off?"

"Good for them," Faith sniggered.

"This has never happened before," Sam Zabuto continued as he looked a little downward, "Never before has a government told the Council to get stuffed. Well, the Soviet Union had during Stalin's reign, but never a modern government of the Western world. Normally we have means to threaten them, which usually involve using the Council's clout with other governments to pressure them. But the same thing happened there as well. For the first time governments were calling our bluff and ignoring our calls."

"So the Council began to check its own records. Reports were sifted through, both old and recent. They found Giles' and my old reports. Since they knew Giles still lived in Sunnydale close to you they interrogated me. Quite thoroughly."

"Did they torture you?" Tara asked.

"If they did I don't think if they did he would be here," Willow said, "at least not as their representative."

"You never know with those guys," Xander said slowly shaking his head, "Remember how stupid Wesley was at first? Those guys are like North Koreans. All starving, all hungry, and still thanking their Great Leader for taking care of them."

"It took some convincing but eventually the Council, after careful study of the Cell Games footage, agreed that it was chi training taken to extreme levels that explained the behavior of their Slayers at those games," Sam continued, then he folded his hands together, "Which led to a whole new realization. Are the Slayers still our Slayers?"

The Buffy without a scar and Faith looked at each other, then they began to laugh.

"You're making a false assumption, Sam," Giles finally said, "I don't think the Slayers were ever property of the Council to begin with."

"Yes, the old debate between reformists and conservatives," Sam agreed, "But make no mistake. The debate is over. Both reformists and conservatives agree that what we have here is something completely different. The both of you have reached levels of power that could only ever be dreamt off by the Ancient Ones."

"And this is bad in what way?" Faith asked, more rhetorically then looking for an actual answer. She still got it though.

"You now both have levels of power previously thought unattainable," Sam replied dead serious, "Power that previously only came through extreme forms of black magic. Magic so forbidden and dangerous that the mere tomes containing them have to be locked up behind in specially designed containment vaults. As you may understand your power makes the Council, shall we say, nervous?"

"I think I see where this is going," the more silent Buffy, the one with the scar, said, "They want to control you guys again. I've been controlled by them for long enough to recognize the signs."

"Is this for real?" scarless Buffy said incredulously, "You want us to submit to you guys again? After all the crap you guys pulled? Be good little Slayers again?"

"They never change, B.," Faith said bitter, "They never change."

Some bitter discussion erupted within the group and Sam had to wait until the dust had settled to continue.

"Suppose the Council wants the Slayers to submit to their authority again," Giles asked, "What if they refuse? Purely for academic purposes."

"Well," Tom said as he reclined in his chair, "if we are talking hypothetically here I would say that I am authorized by the Council to use any means necessary. That even as we speak Council wet works teams are just waiting for my command to move in. Hypothetically speaking of course."

"Wet works?" Scarless Buffy said surprised.

"Specialists. Special teams trained to deal with the extreme supernatural, to kill with extreme prejudice, like you," the Buffy with a scar on her lip said as she casually buffed a nail on her shirt, "Didn't they ever let you play with the big boys?"

One Buffy shot a look of pure venom at the other.

"I guess not," the Buffy with a scar on her lip grinned. Then the Buffy without a scar turned towards Sam again.

"If you think that some bullets and guys in SWAT gear will impress me you're mistaken," she said with just a hint of menace, "Hyposomethingly speaking of course. Did you know that I've been bulletproof since I turned 16?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Sam said deadpan, "Kendra told me, remember? She was there at the time. We also checked with the Order of Taraka. They're still scared shitless of you guys. Even more so after the Cell Games by the way."

Sam briefly closed her eyes before continuing.

"There are other ways then mere bullets. The Council has been fighting the supernatural for thousands of years now and we have a vast arsenal at our disposal. And Council strategists have researched many ways to overcome the advantages of chi training. Hypothetically speaking of course."

Another round of face staring followed.

"Gas!" the Buffy with a scar on her lip said, "It's gotta be gas. Moe and I speculated that if the Council were to ever come after us they'd use gas. Doesn't matter if you can blow up a planet, you still gotta breathe."

She had to be a Slayer, Sam thought as he looked at Buffy with a scar on her lip. That and her familiarity with Council wet works teams.

"I could devise a spell that would counter gas," Willow quickly said.

"M-maybe they f-found a way to use magic?" the girl called Tara suggested.

"Well then they would have to use some pretty big mojo," Willow sniggered, then she pointed at Buffy, "You can't just use magic against somebody that powerful, it's all proportional and it's like if you need to move this big block then you need this lever that's almost as big as the block itself and since Buffy's now the strongest in…, oops!"

"Look," Sam said holding up his hands in an allaying gesture, "It doesn't have to come to any ugliness. The days of Quentin Travers are over. All you have to do to is accept that the Council has…"

"You know what! I've had it with you," the Buffy without a scar erupted, "I've had it with you and the Council. For years you guys have been controlling our lives. And for what? Not even a single word of gratitude while we were fighting the frontlines. While you guys were having scones and crumpets for tea Faith and I got nothing. While you guys were living it up like kings Kendra died alone and forgotten. While you guys were talking strategy, that pompous ass Travers gave me a crazy vampire as my 18th birthday gift."

Throwing her hands into the air Buffy got up and stormed out of the room. Getting up after her Willow walked past Sam.

"You know, you're a very bad man you!" she said angry as well. As she went after Buffy the others all looked at Sam Zabuto, slumped in his chair.

"You know, I can't even blame her," Sam said as he looked out the window, "In fact I think she's completely right. I didn't ask for this you know. When Kendra died…"

For a moment Sam said nothing and bit his lip.

"When Muriel died, my first Slayer, I really felt like crap. Like I had done something terribly wrong. I had allowed myself to become emotionally attached to her you know. Treat her as my own daughter. So when she died I took it hard. The Council…, they have this retreat where they council Watchers whose Slayers have died. And they keep on telling us there was nothing we could have done different. That it's just the nature of the Slayer that she's only with us for a short time. Well, you can tell that to a person, but actually feeling those words…. "

"In my second week there was this guy, he was the Watcher of the Slayer before Muriel. He was really messed up. Blaming himself for her death. I was settling in there when I met him. When I told him my Slayer had died, I could see it in his eyes, whatever progress they had made with him, it vanished right in front of my eyes. Within a week he had killed himself. It actually happens a lot I was told afterwards."

"I vowed to myself that I would never let that happen. That if I ever were to become the Watcher to another Slayer I would do things differently. So when I was assigned to Kendra I refrained from forming a personal attachment. I kept things by the book. Trained her like the perfect weapon that she was to become. So when she was suddenly called nothing really changed other then that we finally went to war as planned."

"In the end though, no matter how detached you are, you can't help becoming emotionally attached. And when she returned from Sunnydale I found her newfound emotionalism to actually be an asset. She fought even better because of it. That got me thinking. That maybe it was wrong to just use her as a tool. And that if Rupert Giles could get his Slayer to live into her third year and let her be, then maybe I could do the same with Kendra. I allowed myself to feel again. And then she died."

"After Kendra died I didn't go to the retreat. I was heartbroken but I knew that if I were to go back I'd end up as my predecessor. I felt that Kendra deserved more then just her short life, so I decided to write a new field training manual. One that would greatly increase a Slayer's chances of survival. Naturally the Council rejected it. That pompous ass Travers was still in charge of course."

Sam looked up and into the eyes of those who were still remaining.

"It wasn't my idea to come here. I fully agree with Buffy's sentiments. I'm only the messenger. But I also still think the Council can do a lot of good. And I think that if the Slayers were to submit we could change the Council as well. Right now both reformists and conservatives are scared shitless. Once we allay that fear the debate will resume again and this time the reformists can complete their take over."

At first there was no reaction, then a clap.

Clap!

Clap!

Clap!

Clap!

Performing a slow sarcastic clap Xander stood up.

"Wow, I think you missed your calling, Mr. Zabuto," he said just as sarcastically, "That was one fine delivery. Worthy of an Oscar. But I don't buy it. I still don't think the Council wants us back."

Xander aimed his hand at Sam and a dark blue energy sphere formed in front of it. It then slowly began to drift until it dangled in front of Sam, illuminating him in an intense blue hue.

"There is enough energy in there to blow up this town," Xander said calmly, his arm still outstretched as he controlled the energy sphere remotely, "Think of it, Mr. Zabuto. Enough energy to fit into a small nuclear bomb. It will obliterate the entire town and everybody in it, including you. Of course we won't be harmed because this means nothing to us. Compared to the Cell Games this means nothing either."

Despite the danger of the attack hanging in front of him Sam Zabuto couldn't help but look closely at the blue orb of death. Aside from its deadliness there was also…, beauty inside that thing?

"For three years we fought the forces of darkness without any help from the Council," Xander continued, "Even though we could have used some. And now that we no longer need you guys you want us back? Back in that box? Back under you guys' control? Be a good little Slayer?"

"Of course the only good Slayer with you guys is a dead Slayer. Kamiforbid that you guys _ever_ let a Slayer reach her full potential, because then you wouldn't be able to control her any more. I think we should stay as far away as possible from you guys. You guys are poison. You don't want to help the Slayer, you only want to control her. And having Super Slayers is not an asset, it's a liability. I think that if Buffy and Faith were to refrain from rejoining your little club they might die as your Council goons try to kill them. But if they do join they will die for sure."

"ENOUGH!" Giles yelled and looked rebukingly at Xander, "Enough of this nonsense. You get rid of that attack now!"

Xander looked surprised at Giles, then at Sam, then he looked away.

"Fine," Xander yielded and the attack went back towards his hand to be absorbed.

"This is clearly getting nowhere," Giles said reprovingly, "All this yelling, stomping off like little children, threatening to blow up Sunnydale, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Don't tell me you're taking his side?" Xander said pointing at the Watcher.

"I for one am not taking anyone's side," Giles said stern but calm, "In fact the only side I'm taking is the one of reason. Something that seems to have evaporated from all your brains."

Then Giles turned to Sam Zabuto.

"I'm sorry, Sam," he said apologetic, "I must apologize for our behavior. Clearly some cooling off is required. We must think things over and discuss them at our leisure. Do you think you can prevail upon the Council not to do anything rash either?"

"I think I can," Sam nodded.

"Good. Then let us say goodbye for now," Giles said. Upon which Sam said his goodbye and left the house.

He had barely reached his rental car when he heard a voice behind him.

"Wait!"

Sam turned around and saw the Saiyan standing behind him.

"A final word perhaps?" the Saiyan asked. Sam looked him over. They had met before but even then he didn't know everything about him. He was an alien from another planet. Someone called a Saiyan. With the ability to transform into a more powerful state. The Order of Taraka, while perfectly willing to provide whatever information they had on this guy, was also scared out of their wits.

He was said to be fiercely protective of the Slayer Buffy Summers, her father in law now. Less so it was said of the other Slayer Faith but it still wouldn't do well to test that. A man willing to kill without mercy to protect the Slayer. A dangerous man. Also a very useful man. And he seemed to have genuinely liked Kendra at the time as well. How to convince such a man?

"Have you come here to threaten me?" Sam asked steadfast, believing a more direct approach would work better with this man, "You don't have to. We really don't want anything to happen to them."

"I will not threaten you, Master Zabuto," Belmovekk said as he shook his head, "I knew you before, when you were the Watcher of Kendra. And you were a good man then. So I will tell you this, so you can take this message back to your Council."

"When Buffy neared 18 and was about to be subjected to the Cruciamentum I realized that we were on a crossroad. She could never undergo the Cruciamentum and lose all of her power. The Council would learn how much her power had grown. And they would not stand for it. They would move against her and in order to protect her I in turn would have had to move against the Council."

"It was her idea to fool the Council by undergoing the test. And you know what, Master Zabuto, she didn't do it for herself. To keep her secret. No, she did it for me. To spare me. Because she knows that the only alternative would be for me to destroy the Council. Utterly erase that organization from the Earth. She chose to undergo the ritual at her weakest for me, not for you. I did not have to ask for it. She did it to spare me. Because she knew I already had enough blood on my hands. And because she knew that I would have done that for her."

The Saiyan leaned forward and narrowed his eyes.

"That option is still on the table. Tell the Council that if so much one Council hair touches Buffy, or Faith for that matter, with ill intent and I will destroy the Council. Like Cell himself had run amok through your organization. She has that power too, although she could never do that. But I will."

To his credit Sam didn't flinch.

"Do we understand one another?" Belmovekk asked.

"Like crystal," Sam replied. Then he got into his car and drove off, being watched by Belmovekk.

No sooner had his car left Revello Drive when a voice spoke behind Belmovekk.

"Had fun threatening him?"

It was other Buffy.

"Who said I did?" Belmovekk said pretending to be hurt.

"Oh puhlease," the other Buffy snorted, "I know you like the back of my hand, Moe. We had a pretty intense relationship together, well, of sorts."

Then she began to smile

"I knew you had 'big brother, little sister' crush on her, but hearing you go Hannibal Lector on that guy is believing," she grinned, then her face turned serious, "You're not my Moe, I know that, but would you…, would you do that for me as well?"

Belmovekk looked a little flabbergasted at her question.

"But…, but…, but you are family?" he finally stammered.

"Yeah," the other Buffy nodded not impressed, "there's being part of the family posse. And there's being the family favorite. And she's obviously been your favorite for long. I wanna know, where do I fit in? Obviously I'm not the family favorite. But am I at least nuclear family or am I just some crazy aunt who's moved in and overstayed her welcome?"

"I….," Belmovekk stammered and before he could answer she answered instead.

"I thought so," she said, then she went back inside leaving the Saiyan alone in the sun baked street.

x

* * *

x

After the Watcher had left the meeting broke down in smaller groups. Since she didn't think her presence was required in these separate discussions Faith decided this was an excellent opportunity to do have some discussions of her own. So she snuck out the back, said a few words to the twins, some particularly foul ones as the twins always seemed to love it when she did so, and then she took off. Considering that Stepdad Saiyan had managed to find her in Amsterdam he would probably find her again if her presence was required.

No, far better to let the Scoobies come up with a plan, and if it was a good one she'd support it. Meanwhile she had an elsewhere to be. It wasn't even that she hated being with them, on the contrary. If she ever was going to be in the neighborhood again she'd gladly pay them a visit. But being on her own suited her best.

After the Cell Games Faith had traveled the world. Going from place to place. In part to satisfy the loner streak inside her, in part because with Cell defeated she was now free to travel the world and see stuff, and also because while B. and her crew had the Hellmouth covered, evil still lurked in the rest of the world. And it could use some Slayer mayhem.

So she had gone places, usually staying just long enough to break a lot of young men's hearts. And sometimes staying a little longer to break the hearts of other, more nefarious creatures. Usually through the use of applied chi blasts. Different kind of heart breaking, but it got the job done.

Thus she had traveled, generally having a good time mixing business with pleasure, until Belmovekk had come and dragged her back to Sunnydale. Some things you could shake. And no amount of distance from the Hellmouth seemed to safeguard you from the latest crisis that always seemed to pop up.

Since she was in the neighborhood she decided to look up another friend. So she headed for him straightaway.

Piccolo.

Going all out she reached the Lookout in no time, the upside down dome appearing in the distance. In a way it was a miracle the way that thing floated high in the sky. And without popping up on any radar or scanner. Not even those Air Force dudes with all their stolen space gizmo gear could detect this thing. It was pretty amazing in a way. Not that she cared much for the how, just that it was there.

As she came close enough to see the large thin pillar that connected the Lookout to the Earth below she flew up, making for the edge of the bowl, then flying over it to make a grand entrance style landing.

But instead of finding of Piccolo, or Dendé, or Popo there looking up in awe she saw a small army of aliens training in unison. And she knew they were aliens because they felt exactly like Murray had, now almost a lifetime ago. And just when it looked like this army of aliens had taken over the Lookout she spotted Piccolo, at the head of this army, giving out pointers, instructions.

And he wasn't even looking at her.

She floated there just off the edge of the Lookout for a minute or two, as Piccolo whipped his army into shape. In his usual 'take no prisoners' attitude, which meant no time for complaints, injuries, inability to keep up, pain, fatigue, well, basically everything. In her time with him she had never been pushed as hard as she had been with him. Both outside and inside the Room of Spirit and Time. (How she hated that place!)

In a way it was cool to seem him train these aliens. It brought back memories of simpler times. Yeah, some pair of killer androids were gonna show up at some point, but at that moment all that mattered was surviving the grueling training for another day.

Yup, Piccolo was brutal when it came to training. Even to himself. But he had too. After all, for most of his life he had been in an arms race with his Saiyan rival, and then basically all other Saiyans as well. They all had been. And aside from B. it wasn't an arms race that they were winning. They just kept on popping ahead. But out of all of them Piccolo was still the only one who at least managed to not fall behind so much as the others.

"Are you going to hang there forever or are you going to make yourself useful?"

Without looking over his massive shoulder pieces Piccolo had spoken to her.

"So you did know I was there," Faith said aggrieved, "couldn't you at least have given me a looksie?"

"When you fly as hard and waste as much energy as you did, then yeah, it's kinda hard not to know you were coming," Piccolo shrugged, "I thought I taught you better then that?"

"Yeah well," Faith said as she touched down on the Lookout, "I though as long as there's no end of the world crisis thing going a little splash and splurge won't matter so much."

"It always matters," Piccolo said strict, "A lack of enemies is never an excuse for sloppiness. A new enemy can come out of nowhere at any moment. You must be always be prepared, always expect an attack, always expect an ambush and you will never be caught off guard."

"Gee, Jolly Green," Faith said unimpressed, "Never figured you for the perfect paranoia is perfect awareness schtick. Did living up here in the clouds finally made you lose it?"

"If anything it made me see things more clearly," Piccolo replied.

"Call it what you will," Faith grinned, then she looked around, "So, more toy soldiers for you to play with? Big B.'s out of the soldier training's business, now you're taking over?"

"Alien shenanigans," Piccolo said, then he gestured to one of the alien warriors, "Take a break."

Next he led Faith away to a different, more private part of the Lookout.

"Take a break, wow, those are three words I never figured I'd ever hear coming from your mouth," Faith quipped.

"Look," Piccolo said as he halted and turned around, "You disappear for half a year and then you come back here to crack bad jokes? I don't think so."

"I'm gravely wounded that you think my jokes are bad," Faith said pretending to be insulted.

"Look," Piccolo said and pointed to the army of Murrays, "while it's always nice to have you drop by for a visit, I'm kinda busy right now. If you've come here to talk, talk. If not, come back once you do."

"You're kicking me out?" Faith said incredulously, "I barely got here!"

"Well, as you can see the good general from the SGC saw fit to dump a small alien army in my lap because that bastard Belmovekk didn't train them properly. And Dendé thinks it's a swell idea as well because they came here with such a sob story. So I don't have time to chat. If on the other hand you want to talk seriously, well, I can make time for that. I'll always make time for that."

Those last words made Faith feel all warm and gooey inside and wanting to jump Piccolo to give him a hug. She wouldn't of course because she knew it would make him feel uncomfortable. Not something she normally cared about, but with Piccolo things were different.

"I have this….., thing," Faith said a little hesitant.

"Okay," Piccolo nodded, "and this thing is….? It's not a sexual thing is it? Please don't let it be a sexual thing. You know I don't do that weird sexual stuff you do all the time."

"No, it's got nothing to do with sex," Faith said as she rolled her eyes. She had forgotten that Mr. Asexual had this weird hang-up over anything sex related.

"So what's it then?" Piccolo asked.

Faith then began to explain how the Council had watched the Cell Games broadcast and figured out that she and Buffy had been there, and that the reports that Wesley had been turning in had been kinda, well, fake? And that they wanted the both of them kinda back.

"I see," Piccolo said as he cupped his chin, "That is, uh, yeah, that's quite a thing."

"Mother of all things really," Faith said, upon which Piccolo wobbled his other hand.

"I wouldn't go quite that far," Piccolo said, "It's not a Cell Games kind of thing, more of a…."

"…An annoying old uncle who used to molest you when you were young and now suddenly comes back wanting to molest you some more?" Faith suggested, "Only this time he says he will be nice?"

"I wouldn't quite it on those terms," Piccolo said as he rolled his eyes, "But I guess it will have to do."

Faith said nothing, instead she just stared at Piccolo.

"Oh," Piccolo said as he pretended to gasp, "You wanted advice, not fancy metaphor?"

"That would be helpful," Faith said a little annoyed, "I've…, we've got a real situation on our hands."

"Only one," Piccolo said.

"What?" Faith asked.

"Don't let things get out of hand," the Namek said dead earnest.

"What?" Faith said stunned.

"Don't let things get out of hand," Piccolo reiterated calmly.

"What kind of crap advice is that?" Faith said still stunned.

"Very good advice actually," Piccolo nodded, "Think about. Unless they've got some really funky magical spells on ice there's not a whole lot they can do to harm you. And since the world was very much at stake during the Cell Games and we didn't get a helping hand from them I highly doubt that they have any. You on the other hand can very much do a lot to them. They probably know that, so I wouldn't be surprised if they were bluffing."

"What if they aren't bluffing?" Faith countered, causing Piccolo to raise an eyebrow in disapproval.

"That would be stupid."

"It's the Council we're talking about!" Faith said vehemently.

"In case of Council stupidity we still return to the fact that there's not a whole lot they can do to you."

"They could go after our friends and loved ones," Faith said back.

"You no longer have any family," Piccolo snorted, "And unless you count your trail of broken hearts you don't have a lot of loved ones and your friends can look after themselves."

Then Piccolo leaned forward.

"But Buffy has friends and loved ones who are vulnerable," Piccolo said in a soft yet menacing sounding voice, "Because we both know a certain Saiyan with a massive protection complex. And he'll slaughter that Council if he thinks they will do something stupid. And there we have the heart of the problem and why I'm telling you not to let things get out of hand. Because otherwise somebody will."

"So let me get this straight," Faith said not liking what she was hearing, "I come to you for advice because I have problems with the Council and instead you're telling me to keep Big B. in check in case he wants to commit genocide against the Council."

"Never let things get out of hand," Piccolo said smug and folded his arms across his chest, "Of course, if you want too you're welcome to let that crazy Saiyan solve your problem for you and stay here instead. I could use a hand with those aliens. Normally you drive Mr. Popo insane, but these guys already drive him insane, so you helping to whip them in shape, he might even welcome that."

While tempting the idea of staying on the Lookout didn't really appeal to Faith. For one it was boring as shit up here. And while the idea of letting Belmovekk take care of the Council seemed tempting, she wasn't quite sure she wanted to have that on her conscience. Not the least of which was the memory of her first Watcher, Lindsey, who had gone out of her way to form a bond with her. If the Mayor had been her first real father figure in her life, Lindsey had been her first real mother figure.

"I don't think I could do that," she finally said.

"Do what?" Piccolo asked with thinly veiled curiosity.

"If I'd let Big B. slaughter the Council B. would never forgive me," Faith said, "She'd ride my ass over it until the end of time. And probably after that as well."

"That's my girl," Piccolo smirked proudly, then he reached out and ruffled her hair.

x

* * *

x

Back at 1630 Revello Drive Buffy sat on her old bed in her old room, with Willow beside her and Xander sitting in the open window.

"You know, this is a surprisingly comfy position," Xander remarked, then he looked over his shoulder, "There's fresh air, a nice view, both outside and in I might add."

He briefly looked at Buffy and Willow, then he winked and tapped the window frame he was sitting on.

"I bet that if this window frame could talk I'd probably hear a lot of interesting stories. Stories of lots of nightly entries trying not to wake the beautiful Misses Summers in the next room. Stories of beautiful maidens gazing longingly into the sunset, wondering when their dashing hero will make an entrance."

"Are you now retro-actively changing yourself into the picture?" Buffy asked, "Wishing I was swooning there for you to come?"

"A man can dream, Buff," Xander shrugged, then he sighed, "And then of course there were the times when a certain fiend, shall we say a creature of the night, imposed himself here upon that beautiful maiden?"

"You really think you're ten feet tall in your mind, don't you," Buffy said with thinly veiled amusement. In fact she rather welcomed Xander's attempt to lighten up her mood. If only because his own mood always seemed so sullen these days.

"And FYI," she continued, "Angel imposed himself upon me at his place, not mine."

"That fiendish brute!" Xander said with mock anger, "Is there no end to his dishonorable ways!"

"How is Angel?" Willow asked, "Does he still call?"

"Not much," Buffy shrugged, "He called right after the Cell Games to congratulate me on my medal. Said he had missed the Cell Games because he was in this place called Pylea otherwise he would have come to help. And once two months later. Haven't heard from him since."

"Still busy with that detective agency of his?" Willow asked.

"Yeah," Buffy nodded, "Quite busy in fact. Lots of demons who don't dare to come here because of the Edict and who go to LA instead to make mischief."

"Then it would be good for him if he keeps on hitting the gym," Xander said, then his face soured, "I grow weary of talking about Dead Boy."

"We could talk about Porno Saiyan and her ever changing moods, oh wait, they never do," Buffy said back snide, then her face turned aghast as she realized what she had just said, "I'm sorry, Xander, I really am. I never should have said that."

Instead of reacting Xander turned his head and looked out of the window, saying nothing. Buffy wanted to say something but somehow she couldn't. She should, after all, Angel was ancient history. It was like months since he had last called. And that was just to congratulate her on her sisters' birthday. And she was with Riley now, right? And aside for her remark being totally uncalled for, it was also hurtful. What kind of person was she turning into?

For a while nobody said anything. And the longer the silence lasted, the harder it felt to say sorry again. Eventually it was Willow who broke the silence.

"How about that Council, huh?"

Leave it to Willow to think that the hot potato that had caused Buffy to run away to her room was now a better topic of discussion then their own personal relationships.

Good old Willow!

"Stupid council!" Buffy huffed indignant, "Just when you thought they were out of your life for good they come right back at your door."

"Just when I was about to leave, they pull me right back in," Willow said as she did an imitation of the Godfather. But nobody was laughing. Buffy didn't seemed amused and Xander kept staring out of the window.

"Come on," Willow said a little desperate, "That was funny, right?"

"Funeral funny, Will," Buffy said slightly shaking her head.

"Just trying to lighten up the situation," Willow said pouting, "This really does feel like a funeral right now. A funeral of fun that is."

"I'm sorry, Will," Buffy said as she pulled up her knees, "As you may remember me and Council stuff go about as well together as Coke and Pepsi."

"Jay Leno and David Letterman?" Willow suggested.

"Cats and dogs?" Buffy said with the beginning of a smile.

"Star Wars and Star Trek?" Willow said with a smile breaking through.

"East Coast rappers and West Coast rappers?"

"Thomas Edison and Nikola Tesla?" Willow suggested eagerly.

"Who?" Buffy said dumbfounded.

"Never mind," Willow said pretending to be apologetic, "That one was probably a little too much sciencesy for you."

Another short silence followed.

"You know what's the worst thing?" Buffy said after a while, sounding dead serious.

"What?" Willow asked somewhat worried.

"I'm scared that Belmo's going to do something stupid again," Buffy said worried.

"You think he will go to the Council and do something violent to change their minds?" Willow asked.

"I think he will go the Council and so something violent and they will cease to be," Buffy said, "An ex-Council. One that is no more."

"Buffy," Willow said aghast, "he wouldn't do that now would he?"

Buffy let out a deep sigh before replying.

"Belmo would slaughter each and every Watcher to the last man, woman and child if need be. And he would do so without a single ounce of compassion. He might let that guy, Kendra's former Watcher live, but then he, Pestley and Giles would be the only ones left."

Willow was unsure what to say. Part of her wanted to defend Belmovekk, and yet, a part of her found herself in agreement with Buffy. What Belmovekk was capable off doing was a gray murky area of assumptions and unspoken truths that nobody liked to talk about but which they all assumed they wouldn't like to know the full truth about.

"You know," Buffy spoke softly as she looked down, "when Belmo and I went into space, and I got kidnapped by that thing, Belmo went all berserk. I don't know what he did to find me, and truth be told I never dared to ask him, but when I look at Colonel Cassandra, that O'Neill, when he looks at Belmo, I sometimes see…, loathing in his eyes?"

Buffy looked up into Willow's eyes.

"I'm scared of what he will do, Will," she said, "He's done such horrible things in his past and he truly regrets them. But I know that deep down he thinks he's going to Hell anyway. That he has nothing to lose so he might just as well kill a few more. For me."

"Buffy," Willow said and tried to reach out to her friend to comfort her.

"I don't want him to kill for me, Will," Buffy said as she felt a tear rolling down her cheek, "Killing is most definitely not good. It's bad. Very bad! And I also don't want him to have more deaths on his conscience. On his soul."

"People die," Xander said as he stopped his thousand mile stare into the distance and turned around, "The Council can burn for all I care. Miserable bastards, the whole lot of them."

"Xander!" Willow said horrified, "How can you say such a thing?"

"Because I can?" Xander shrugged, then he pointed upwards to the sky, "Because the heavens aren't striking me down?"

"Xander, you're not helping," Willow said disapproving, "Ixnay on the killing people thing!"

"Why?" Xander shrugged again, "Because it affects your sensible minds? Killing is our business, and business is good."

Xander leaned over and narrowed his eyes.

"While you guys seemed to have danced around what the Big Guy did when Buffy got kidnapped I asked. Yeah, I know what he did. I'm not proud of it but I can understand it. I might even have done the…, fuck it, I would have done exactly the same. We are at war and we are having our omelet moment. Remember the omelet and the eggs that sometimes needs to be broken? Well, this is another omelet moment and as far as I'm concerned the Council is just another egg."

Willow was both too flabbergasted and too horrified to say anything.

"You don't have to say such horrible things to hurt me, Xander," Buffy said, "I know what I said was horrible. I said I was sorry."

"I heard ya," Xander said and looked outside again, "And I'm not trying to hurt you. We're partners, right? If you want to pretend nothing happened, knock yourself out. I won't tell what happened."

Xander suddenly began to chuckle.

"You wanna hear something funny?"

"What?" Buffy asked.

"If you don't want Belmo to kill off the Council, why not stop him?"

Buffy and Willow looked at each other.

"You still think like you were before the Cell Games," Xander continued, "Belmo could run roughshod over us because he was stronger back then. But now you're up here and he's way down there below. You leveled up, you bought the magic armor with +5 to all of you abilities with additional immolation. _You_ can kick his ass now. If you don't want him to kill the Council, why not kick _his_ ass instead and stop him from doing it?"

x

* * *

x

Even though by now there were a few other clubs in Sunnydale that managed to draw in a sizable public the Bronze was still Sunnydale's biggest club where teens and those who still thought they were teens came to hang out during the evening.

In the old days, before she had ever come to Sunnydale, Buffy, other Buffy that is, whenever she had been in need for some validation, she'd always hit the club scène back in Cleveland. It was always a great ego boost to let yourself be hit upon by countless men, barely men really, and enjoy their attempts at flattery.

The free drinks of course were always nice.

Some of them were really bad. Boys still, sometimes nerds. She had little patience for them and usually after they had bought her a drink she passed them over. Others thought they were masters of seduction, alumni in the art of the Game. She always saw through their ruses and attempts at manipulation.

She wasn't out for sex. Not in the sense like what she had heard of the other Slayer, Faith. She had heard the stories, often from some of Faith's former 'victims'. While she hit the bars to get an ego boost, she didn't go there cruising for poontang. And when she did she made it damn clear not to expect anything afterwards. Only twice in her life had she strayed from that, with probably disastrous consequences.

She hadn't really hit the Sunnydale club scene since coming more. Mostly because most people thought, as she found out, that she was…., well, her other self? When people thought they knew you it was lot harder to play the local club scene in a small town like this then it was back in a big city like Cleveland. So she played it a little more subtle over here. Wouldn't do to have her insanely overpowered twin come after her asking why some former guy from high school now thought they had slept together. And of course, she had Alex now. What kind of example would she be setting to her son if she brought home strange men?

So she was only out for a little flirting. And flirt she did.

Then suddenly somebody whispered something in the ear of her latest suitor and the little guy ran off like the gates of Hell were opening up after him. No Hell demons ever followed, but somebody did step into his place.

"Hello there, gorgeous," Spike said as he sat down next to other Buffy besides the bar, "Playing the local suckers for drinks?"

"Piss off, Spike," other Buffy said annoyed.

"Why?" Spike shrugged indifferent, "'fraid that I'm going to ruin your little scam? If it's free drinks you want then I'm paying."

To illustrate his point Spike pulled out a thick wad of cash from his leather coat.

"Wow," other Buffy said impressed, more with the fact that he actually had money rather then the money itself, "They're actually paying you?"

"I wish," Spike sighed as he pulled out a few bills, "Luckily, not every low life that I have to kill is also a deadbeat."

"Wow," other Buffy said pretending to be impressed, "besides killing your own you can now also add desecration to your resume."

"Wow," Spike said with mock anger, "Has anyone ever told you you're an even bigger bitch then the other Buffy?"

"I've been called a lot worse," other Buffy shrugged, then she emptied her a drink.

"I suppose," Spike shrugged and waved a bill out towards one of the barmen, "Give the lady a refill and a beer for me. The usual."

The barman nodded and took the bill.

"You come here so often they know what you're drinking?" other Buffy said incredulously, "In a place like this? How sad is that?"

"Any less sad then a single mom at your age still hitting the clubs?" Spike retorted as he took his beer bottle. A drink was also placed in front of Buffy.

"So, why aren't you with the little tyke at home?" Spike asked after taking a first gulp, "Or is auntie #18 baby sitting?"

"As a matter of fact she is," other Buffy replied, "And as another matter of fact she's quite good at it. She actually likes Alex. She finds him less confusing then most people she has to deal with."

"Why am I not surprised," Spike chuckled, "She's one messed up 'bot."

"Technically so are you," other Buffy grinned as she took a sip from her drink, "So, Spike, why aren't you dead yet? Why are they still allowing you to live?"

"My charming good looks and wonderful personality?" Spike suggested cheerfully, bringing a slight smile to other Buffy's face. Then she began to smirk.

"You know," she said conspiratorially, "in my 'verse I killed your sorry carcass. I did!"

Spike raised an eyebrow at her while taking another sip.

"Small universe I guess," he finally replied, "So, did I at least go out all guns blazing?"

"More like squealing like a little pig," other Buffy smirked.

"Yeah, well," Spike snorted unimpressed, "Considering that they jacked you up before sending you back you probably had it easy. Do one of those fancy schmancy energy attacks, hello Spike, eat instant sunshine."

Other Buffy turned sideways towards Spike

"I so have you know that that was way before they jacked me to this 'verse the first time," she said insulted, "There was no trickery, that was pure skill. I staked your sorry ass the old fashioned way."

"Good for you!" Spike shouted and raised his beer in a salute, "To alternative Spike deserving a honest to god deserved death!"

"You know, I thought I could get a better rise out of you then that," other Buffy said somewhat puzzled.

"That's because I'm a man of many talents," Spike said and took another sip, "Besides, why should I care what happened to another version of me? It's not me, I'm sitting here, so it's most definitely not me."

"A healthy POV," other Buffy agreed, "Too bad not everyone shares it."

"Hey, I do my best, gorgeous," Spike grinned.

"He shoots, he scores, he drops the ball again," she said in a pitying tone.

Spike shrugged, took another gulp from his beer and downed it in one go, then he gestured for another one.

"Yeah, make fun of poor cuckolded Spike," Spike said a little bitter as he ordered a new bottle, "what's one more insult in a long list."

"Is this the part where you're going to wax rhetorically about how you're going to pay us back a thousand times for every insult to your undead manlihood once you defeat that chip in your head?" other Buffy said unimpressed.

"Nah," Spike said shaking his head, "That kinda gets stale after a while."

"Remarkably perceptive," other Buffy said impressed.

"I'd rather keep asking why a certain single mom is still hitting the bars," Spike smirked.

"I told you, #18 is looking after Alex," other Buffy replied.

"I never asked how you were able to still hit the bars, I asked you why?" Spike smirked again.

"Same reason you're here?" other Buffy said irritated, "You sad pathetic excuse of a vampire."

"Oh, but I _am_ a sad excuse of a vampire," Spike echoed, then he smirked again, "What's your excuse?"

Spike then leaned forward towards her.

"Could it be that you're desperate for a little validation that you are still an unique individual? And not just a Buffy clone? That whenever one of these little pissers tries to hit on you, you at least feel that somebody still wants you? Unlike a certain tosser who's so hang up that he would rather be with that blonde silicone zomb…."

Splash!

With a splash other Buffy threw her drink into his face.

For a second Spike had this look of both surprise and anger in his face, then he began to sport his evil smirk again.

"Hitting a bit too close to home, gorgeous?" he smirked evilly.

"Is this how you get your kicks these days, Spike?" other Buffy said as she put her empty glass back on the bar, "Is that what you're reduced too?"

"I'll take it where I can get it," Spike said and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his face dry. Like nothing had happened he gestured the barman to refill her glass.

"So, now that we've taken another step in our intimacy levels, what happened at Buffy's house?" he asked, "I heard there was some kind of meeting."

"How did you know?" Buffy asked curious.

"Not a whole lot that goes on in this place that nobody knows anything about," Spike smirked, then taking another sip, "Look, ever since the blonde Princess and her gang became too important to do the dirty work here I'm doing most of it. Which means that in order to do stuff, people tell me things. Like how there's this sudden meeting at Buffy's with some new black guy, one who had Watcher written all over him."

"You're very well informed," other Buffy said impressed as she took hold of her new drink.

"Yeah, well, you have to be," Spike said a little bitter, "Not everyone is part of the incrowd."

"Ooooh," other Buffy coed pityingly as she leaned over and put her hand on his cheek, "Feeling a little left out? Bitterness makes you so sexy to a woman."

"Yeah, fuck you too, you crazy bitch," Spike said as he pulled away her hand and took another sip of his beer.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I wasn't invited either," she said and took a sip from her drink, "Of course unlike you I had the balls to crash the party."

"Yeah," Spike sighed wistfully, "I should have done that as well."

"Although it would have made for some crazy ass explanation," other Buffy grinned, "After all, I may be an anomaly, but you're supposed to be this big bad Slayer killing machine. Try explaining that to a suspicious Watcher."

"Yeah, that would have been fun," Spike grinned, "So what happened?"

She told him what had happened.

"Oh, this is precious," Spike said, then he began to laugh, "This is really rich. I always knew those Council clowns were slow, but if you go on international television even they manage to put two and two together. They're not _that_ stupid."

"You think?" Buffy sniggered, "I could tell you stories about my stint with them."

"Come on, gorgeous," Spike said, raising an eyelid, "They're slow because they're a bureaucracy. But once they hone in on a threat, they'll finish it. They're like the CIA or the KGB. As long as you sneak by their radar you're fine, but once they notice you…."

Spike drew his index finger across his throat.

"So you think they'll cause trouble for us?" she asked, causing Spike to think for a moment.

"Well, they can try," he said musing, "Although I don't think they can do much. Maybe drop a nuke on Sunnydale. But that would only piss us off, wouldn't it?"

Then he leaned forward and winked.

"But you and I both know it would never come to that. The moment the Council tries to do anything the Big Crazy will slaughter them all."

Thinking back to how she overheard Belmovekk threaten Sam Zabuto. Her own Moe had similar homicidal tendencies but having overheard Belmovekk was still sobering in a way.

"You know, as much as I hate the Tweed brigade I hope the Big Scary doesn't slaughter them," Spike mused out loud, "Could be very bad."

"How so?" she asked curious.

"The Slayer ain't everywhere, gorgeous," Spike explained, "But the Council is. Remove that and you basically unleash a whole bunch of nasty that they kept in check. Could be very bad indeed."

"What's it to you?" she asked, "I thought you liked causing mayhem?"

"Of course I do," Spike snorted, then he gestured around, "I love tearing a path of death and mayhem, every vampire does. But we want to do it in a world that's, well, normal? Can't have everyone tearing up the world. Otherwise there wouldn't be a world left. And where would be the fun in that? So in order for us to tear up the world, somebody has to keep it together."

"That's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard," other Buffy exclaimed, then she turned pensive, "and yet it makes perfect sense at the same time."

"Scary ain't it," Spike winked.

"End of the world crazy," other Buffy echoed.

Spike leaned over again and began to smirk.

"Say, now that we're reaching a new level of understanding, how about you and me?"

"What?" Buffy exclaimed.

"Well, since the whelp isn't claiming you, and you're more or less on the outside looking in, why don't we outcasts get together for a little get together?"

"Are you hitting on me?" other Buffy said, her voice gaining an edge.

"Suppose I did?" Spike smirked in her face.

Splash!

Another drink was splashed into Spike's face.

"Suppose I don't," Buffy hissed slowly, "Suppose that unlike my dimensional twin I like to sleep with somebody who has a pulse. Now get lost and suppose somewhere else."

"Alright, alright," Spike said as he got up, "I can take a hint."

"In that case, take that hint and shove it up your ass," other Buffy said with growing anger, then she pointed away from her, "now, GET OUT!"

As Spike slinked off with his tail between his legs, somebody else in the back of the Bronze put down a small listening device.

"Interesting," Sam Zabuto said. He had much to think off

x

* * *

x

After a long night Sam Zabuto drove his rental car back to the motel he was staying. The conversation he had heard between the Slayer from another dimension (if he heard it correctly) and the master vampire Spike was not only informative, it was also troubling in a great many ways. Not the least of which was that the Slayer used a master vampire as her means to control the Sunnydale Hellmouth. A master vampire who's known mate had killed his Slayer Kendra. Granted Spike and Drusilla seemed to have parted ways years ago, but still…

Leaving his car Sam picked up his trusty crucifix. Sunnydale may be exceptionally safe for a town at a Hellmouth, which meant Giles and his team did something right, but old habits died hard, and better to always keep them up then to risk losing them.

The protective wards that he had placed on his door proved intact, so Sam entered his motel room.

Only to be unpleasantly surprised when he found Rupert Giles there waiting for him.

"Aren't you a bit old to still go clubbing?" Giles asked in a fatherly tone.

"That depends," Sam said calmly, "Maybe I have developed a taste for modern music?"

"At your age?" Giles countered.

"Midlife crisis?" Sam countered back.

"Somehow I doubt it," Giles said ruefully, "For one tweed doesn't make you look younger."

"True," Sam said, then he pulled up a chair and sat down opposite Giles, "How did you get past the protective wards?"

Giles shrugged dismissively.

"When you survive for long enough on the Hellmouth you pick up a trick or two."

"I see," Sam nodded, "Have you been waiting for long?"

"Long enough to know that you have been playing detective in the Bronze," Giles said, "stalking Buffy's sister."

"Your intelligence network is very good," Sam nodded approvingly, "although an over reliance on informers can be used against you."

"We know," Giles agreed, "We learned that the hard way when the former mayor used our network against us. It's why I keep the network under close surveillance."

"As you should," Sam said, then he leaned back in his chair, "So what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Rupert?"

"Well, while you were playing detective I was busy hammering out a deal," Giles said.

"A deal?" Sam said surprised, "I think you're forgetting who you're dealing with, Rupert. The Council leads, Slayers submit. Even insanely powerful ones. That has always been the rule."

"Rules are only applicable as long as they are pertinent to the situation," Giles countered, "When they don't, it makes no more sense to follow."

"You know that, I know that," Sam spoke, "But the Council still doesn't. And they won't. Not unless the girls submit first. After that? Anything is possible. I can guarantee you, Rupert, the days of the old Council are over. We will change once the Slayers submit."

"Funny you should say that," Giles said, "I don't quite think neither you or the Council have idea what really happened at the Cell Games once the camera had shut down."

"It was very hard to find any," Sam said, "We checked with dozens of oracles and farseers who could have divined what had happened. There was too much energy for them to penetrate. Some have even died trying, I'd say that of the retrocognitive community fully half of them are still recovering from the Cell Games.

Giles reached beside him and pulled out laptop.

"Rupert, a computer? You?" Sam said surprised as Giles opened the laptop and activated it, "Surely this means the end of the world."

"Even better," Giles said as he held up a cd-rom disk with its casing marked with a US government eagle and top secret labels.

"What is that?" Sam asked curious.

"These are the only existing recordings from the entire Cell Games," Giles said and took out the cd-rom and placed it inside his laptop, "These are taken from NATO and US military intelligence sources. Satellite images, drone feeds, the works."

"T-t-that's impossible," Sam said, staring at the empty casing with wide open eyes, "We were told that nothing exists. H-how on Earth did you get these?"

"It's a…, secret," Giles smiled, then he started his laptop's media player.

With abated breath Sam Zabuto watched the images and videos, taking out his notebook and taking notes. When he reached the end he turned to Giles.

"Super Slayers?" he said softly, "The…, both of them?"

"Only Buffy," Giles said as he closed the lid on his laptop, "At least, we think. Faith's been gone since the Games so it might be possible that she's able to transform as well."

"This changes everything," Sam said as he stood up and began to pace nervously, "If the Council were to see this they would freak out. Reformers would become conservatives over night. Slayers who have mastered the art of chi fighting is one thing, but Super Slayers? That's is like straight out of the Ancient Texts. This is Founding Charter's stuff, Rupert. This was what they warned us about to never let happen."

"Yeah, about that," Giles said, "It would seem that the Saiyan Belmovekk managed to uncover more about our organization's original founding then our own historians. Of course he used….., 'outside sources' as well."

Giles then proceeded to tell Sam about how an alien race called the Ancients accidentally discovered the Saiyan homeworld, conducted experiments with some of them, then took one Saiyan girl with them which exhibited exceptional power, used her against the demon infestation of Earth until her power grew out of control. But since they still needed her power they took her essence and stuck it inside a human girl, thus creating the Slayer line.

Sam Zabuto listened to Giles, then he thought it over for a moment.

"Do you believe…, this story?" he asked as he looked Giles right in the eyes.

"I trust Belmovekk with my life," Giles said without blinking an eye, "Also I have seen the documents and sources that he used to piece together this history. I can vouch for their authenticity. You have my word that it is true."

"I see," Sam said, then he nodded, "A man's word is his honor, right?"

Sam Zabuto thought it over some more.

"Even though it sounds absolutely ridiculous, we have a shared history, you and I. Kendra always spoke highly of you. And I appreciate that you have given me full access to your information."

"To be honest I do have a motive for that," Giles explained, "We enjoy good relations with the US government, which as you may have noticed probably explained why they gave the Council such a cold shoulder. Now that you know the true extent of Buffy's power I'm sure you can agree that the Council does not have much with which to threaten her into compliance."

"But there is the possibility that the Council might still cause some damage. Maybe through sheer luck, accident or oversight on our part. You might even end up killing one of us, or one of our friends of family members. It's not a big risk, but it exists."

Giles leaned forward.

"I'm sure that by now Belmovekk has already threatened you that he would rather destroy the Council rather then run the risk that something might happen. He thinks he can hide that from us, but by now we know him better then he knows himself. Buffy in particular is extremely worried that he will do something rash. While she has no love for the Council she prefers an arrangement that would see cooler heads prevail and above all, no killing."

"So I'm authorized to offer you a deal. We will work for the Council again, as long as they accept what the Slayers have become. And in return give us the autonomy to operate in the way that we have grown accustomed."

"Let me get this straight," Sam said as he recapped, "In return for rubberstamping what the Slayers have become, you will occasionally throw us a bone by pretending to listen to the Council?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to sugarcoat it you by calling it anything else, but yes," Giles nodded.

"Well, at least you have my thanks for not insulting my intelligence," Sam said.

"There's more," Giles continued.

"Well, by all means go on," Sam said as he threw his hands into the air, "You want special dressing rooms? Blue M&M's only? A team of physio therapists on stand by? Full access to the Council treasury?"

"Well, the latter would help," Giles chuckled, then he shook his head, "Faith is exempt from the deal. She is off limits. She is a free agent and while we can always ask her to help, we cannot demand that she would."

"Not quite helping the deal here," Sam muttered tired, then he closed his eyes, "Is there more? Just throw it all out in the open."

"We want….., um…., uh, you to be the Watcher in charge of us all," Giles said a little hesitant, causing Sam to drop his jaw in bewilderment.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said flabbergasted, "Why me? Is it because of Kendra? I'm not the same man that I was back then. I've changed."

"We all have," Giles explained, "It's because you have been honest with us, it's because you treated us with respect instead of demands, and yes, it's because of Kendra. You are a known agent to us. And I like to think I am still a pretty good judge of character to know that you haven't changed much. At least not for the worst."

"What about the other Slayer?" Sam asked.

"Which one," Giles asked surprised.

"Apparently you're not that good a judge of character then if you think me that much of a fool," Sam said somewhat angry, "That other Buffy. The one with a scar on her lip. The one that supposedly came from another dimension."

Giles said nothing for a while.

"Officially she doesn't exist," he finally spoke.

"If she's from another dimension I damn well think that the truth," Sam said still annoyed, "But she's still a Slayer and as such she's under our jurisdiction."

"The same deal as with Faith applies," Giles replied.

Sam Zabuto took a deep sigh, closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

"You're not giving me much to work with here, Rupert," he said tired, "Half of what you told me I can't even report to the Council as they would go, as they say, bonkers? I get only one Slayer, and then only if she feels like it. The other one is even more off limits. And now there's this mystery 3rd Slayer, which is also off limits."

"You'll find that Buffy alone more then makes up for it," Giles said, "I think by now she has surpassed even the power of an Old One. I don't think there's a whole lot that she can't do. And her friends Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg have become powerful warriors in their own right. Together they are a team that in my eyes can take on anyone and anything. And if the Council discovers a threat, they will rise to the occasion."

"Hmm," Sam said as he struck a thinking pose, "I must think this over."

"Of course," Giles said as he stood up and gathered his belongings, "Once you have reached your decision you know where to find me."

Saying his goodbyes Giles made for the door and opened it. He was just about to leave when Sam called after him.

"I will not tell the Council what showed me here in good confidence. Thank you for being…., honest?"

"Thanks. I knew you would," Giles said as he looked over his shoulder, "Like I said, a good judge of character."

Then he left and closed the door behind him, leaving Sam Zabuto alone to think things over.

Knock, knock.

Two taps on the door.

"Rupert? Did you forget something?" Sam said as he got up, walked to the door, then he opened it. Only to be completely dumbstruck.

"You?"


	6. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

'Invincible'

x

x

AN: _Yay, chapter 3, finally! I wrote this chapter in little over a week and I'm finally getting somewhere! Like I was getting a grip on the characters again, after a very long period of doing other stuff. A good feeling.  
Also in this chapter the return of an old favorite of mine. ;)_

x

* * *

x

As she looked at the Twins playing outside Joyce couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they would go to school. Officially they were still 2,5 years old kindergarten age, but having spent two years in the Room of Spirit and Time they were now at an age where they should be enrolled into elementary school

She had raised the point before, after which Belmo shrugged it off as irrelevant, Willow had offered to hack their official records making them two years older and Riley had offered to do the same, only through official means. Whatever course of action was going to be taken, it needed to be done soon though.

Turning around she looked at her husband, reading news from all over the world on his laptop, as part of his morning ritual. Always looking for something, something that would have escaped most people, and yet at the same time finding it extremely relaxing at the same time.

"Anything interesting?" she asked as she stood behind him and placed her arms around his neck, then she looked at what he was reading, "Is that Russian? Since when do you know Russian?"

"Yuri taught me," Belmovekk replied, "You remember him, right?"

Joyce gave him a blank stare.

"The Russian," Belmovekk expounded, "Yuri Andropov, he was in my first group. Came back a few times for some additional training. Four months ago? Saying he was still pissed off at having missed the Cell Games?"

"I'm sorry," Joyce said shaking her head, "They just all blend into one generic soldier after a while."

"That is okay, love," Belmovekk said and patted one of her hands.

"So, anything interesting happening in Russia?" she asked again.

"Not really," Belmovekk said, "There was a mysterious series of people who overnight became crazy in the city of Kursk, but authorities blame it on some new kind of drug, called Krokodil."

"That's horrible," Joyce said aghast, "But why is that interesting to you?"

"Kursk is built right on top of a Hellmouth," Belmovekk explained, "Not a very active one, but still, it is always good to keep an eye on unexplained stuff going on on a Hellmouth."

Joyce let out a sigh and walked to the kitchen counter.

"Your definition of interesting is way 'more interesting' then mine," she sighed, "I'd go crazy reading stuff like that all day."

"Well, hopefully one day I no longer have too," Belmovekk replied, then he went back to reading news sites.

Joyce had just poured herself a cup of tea when the telephone rang.

"Hello," she said as she answered the phone, "Hi Rupert…., so he called you? And he accepted? That's wonderful news! Belmo, it's Rupert! Sam Zabuto called and accepted our offer. Without asking for any further conditions."

"That's great!" Belmovekk said, sounding just a little surprised, "A little too soon to be expected, but I guess even better. Sam Zabuto must be a very smart man indeed."

"Here," Joyce said as she held out the cordless phone towards her husband, "He wants to speak to you."

Feeling a little relieved, actually a whole lot, Joyce retired to the living room.

Only to run straight into her daughter.

Who should have been in college.

Except who was in college.

Because it was other Buffy.

"Geez, Buffy," Joyce said as she clutched her heart, "You nearly gave me a heart attack. I didn't hear anyone open the front door. How did you get in here without us noticing?"

"My, uh, evil twin left her window open," the other Buffy said, pointing upwards.

"Buffy!" Joyce muttered disapproving for a moment, angry at her daughter's negligence.

"Yeah, I know, shocking," other Buffy agreed, "This would never have happened in the old days."

"What can I do for you?" Joyce asked, then she pointed towards the kitchen, do you want some tea?"

"Actually I was hoping we could talk," the other Buffy said a little hesitantly, then she pointed to the outside porch up front, "In private."

Joyce gestured towards her husband for a moment, but the she saw the look in Buffy's eyes and realized that private actually meant mother-daughter only.

The two of them went to the front porch where they sat down on the couch swing.

"What do you want to talk about?" Joyce asked after they had sat down.

"Well, it's like this….." other Buffy said a little hesitantly, then she briefly looked away, "I'm leaving."

x

* * *

x

"She's leaving?"

Besides it being a state of the art gravity gym, the new gym in the back of the Magic Box now also doubled as the meeting room of the War Council. Which at the moment consisted of those who were in the know about Dawn's murky origin

"But she can't be leaving," Willow said agitated, "She's like…., part of us. At least part of you."

Willow looked at Xander, hoping to get a reaction out of him. But Xander just shrugged.

"She can do whatever she wants," Xander shrugged indifferent.

"How can you be so callous?" Willow said accusingly, "She was like the love of your life. You went to Hell and back to get to her and when you got her, when she practically threw herself at your feet, all you could do was be an asshole."

"Will, it was complicated," Xander said defensively, "I have Angela to consider and…."

"You were just hung up over the fact that Alex was that alternate Belmovekk's son," Willow bit back, "Well, he's dead and now she's gone."

"I don't see why you're so worked up," Xander said aggrieved, "She was my problem, not yours."

"But I…, what of….," Willow pleaded, "She is leaving, Xander. She's going away again."

"Yeah, but not to some crazy ass alternate universe this time," Xander stated matter of fact.

"If it were me I'd run out of this door and talk some sense into her," Willow said softly.

"It's complicated," Xander said again.

"Where is she going?" Giles asked Belmovekk.

"Cleveland," the Saiyan replied, "the other Hellmouth. She's going there with Faith."

"Faith?" Willow said surprised, "Why her?"

"Funny that you should ask that," Belmovekk said, "It would seem that Faith had her own meeting with Sam Zabuto. She negotiated her own terms with him and she's going to work for him in Cleveland."

"Let me get this straight," Giles said, "Faith struck her own deal with Sam Zabuto, managed to talk other Buffy into it as well, which means Sam now has two super powered Slayers of his own, and he got our Buffy as well?"

"I think we've been had," Xander quipped.

"Not funny," Willow said disapproving.

"I think Xander is right," Giles said still shaken, "Sam managed to upstage us. No wonder he agreed to our terms so easily. He got probably everything that he wanted and more so."

"Luck probably had something to do with it as well," Belmovekk agreed, "but there is no denying that Sam Zabuto is far more shrewd then even we gave him credit for."

"I can understand Faith," Willow said shaking hear head, "She never really fitted in with us, and now she can do her own thing again. But why other Buffy?"

"Well, Wills, as you may have noticed she didn't really fit in with us as well," Xander replied.

"No small thanks to you," Willow bit back.

"Kids, please," Giles said chiding.

"There is more though," Belmovekk said, looking anything but happy.

"Oh, I always love that sentence, "Xander sighed, "It's usually foreshadows so many happy things."

"What is it?" Giles asked.

"She asked Joyce to take care of Alex,"

A general hiss could be heard from the sudden intake of air by three people simultaneously.

"Ouch," Willow said shocked.

"That's gotta hurt," Xander said sympathetic, "Alex is a nice kid, but to have your wife take care of your own son from another dimension, that sucks. I mean, having it explain it to the rest of the family…."

"Xander, not now," Giles said disapproving.

"Why she's leaving him behind?" Willow asked, "Why she's not taking him with her."

"She does not consider it a good thing for a Slayer to also be a single mother," Belmovekk replied, "And in that I happen to agree with her."

"Yes, evil male patriarchy for the win," Xander said raising a fist briefly into the air.

"How's Joyce reacting?" Giles asked the Saiyan.

"As well as can be expected," Belmovekk said wistfully, "She's very sad that other Buffy is leaving. She desperately tried to talk her out of it, without much luck, and although she has agreed to take care of Alex I do not know yet how that will work out. Somehow I foresee many sleepless nights out on the porch again."

Giles placed his hand on Belmovekk's shoulder.

"Well, my friend, for what it's worth, you are welcome to sleep at my place if it were to come to pass," Giles said, then he looked at Willow, "Shocking though these recent developments may be, they're not why we're here," Giles interjected, "then he looked at Willow, "You told us you had some major new development on project Dawn?"

"She is a real person you know," Willow said, "She's not some lab project."

"Fine," Giles said as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "you told us you had some new developments on the origin of Dawn. The person that is."

Shooting a brief hurtful look at Giles Willow took center stage. Holding up her hand two spheres appeared in front of her. Both were pale pink, except one looked just a tiny bit off in color to the other.

"I've examined the samples of both Mayan and Dawn and subjected them to the most rigorous magical tests that I could find," Willow spoke, "I chose to do both of them because even though they are fraternal twins and not identical twins I figured Mayan would be a good benchmark to use to find any differences with Dawn."

Xander raised a hand.

"I may not be a genius when it comes to genetics but isn't the big thing between fraternal and identical twins that identical twins are…, identical? And fraternal twins are different by default?"

"Actually humans and chimpanzees already share more then 96% of their DNA together," Willow countered, "Compared to that humans are even closer together. Which means the differences between family members are even smaller. Which is also why you should never marry your sister."

"Rats!" Xander said with mock disappointment, "There goes my hopes."

"As you can see both Dawn an Mayan even as fraternal twins have an almost identical make up, way more then is usual for fraternal twins by the way," Willow continued, then she waved and the colors changed. One became opaque yellow, the other bronze green.

"I now eliminated everything they have in common," Willow said, "what we're now looking at is pure difference."

"Fascinating," Giles remarked.

"Of course this still ain't enough, because now we're just looking at the average differences that make us all look and behave different," Willow said and waved her hand again, upon which the colors changed to light yellow and a greenish gray.

"This is what happens once I remove all Saiyan make up."

"Wicked," Xander said, then he looked at Willow, "Wills, while this is cool and stuff, all we really learn is what makes the two different from another. Not what makes Dawn unique."

"You're right, Xander," Willow said, then she waved her hand again. This time both spheres went blank.

"All remaining human make up is now removed," Willow said.

"So we are basically looking at nothing?" Belmovekk asked.

"Not quite," Willow said and waved her hand again. This time one of the spheres began to pulsate in a greenish hue.

"I figured maybe I was missing something," Willow said, "and I was really experiencing some banging my head against the table moments. But then Tara suggested…."

"Wait, wait a second," Belmovekk interjected, "You told Tara?"

The Saiyan looked at her like Cell did when he was about to absorb yet another luckless victim. But Willow looked back unflinching

"Yeah," Willow said unrepentant, "I promised Tara I would never lie to her and unlike you I plan to keep it."

"Ooh," Xander sniggered, "she shoots, she scores."

"Anyway," Willow continued unperturbed, "Tara suggested that I might be looking at it in the wrong light. That like infrared or ultraviolet light reveals things you cannot see, maybe magic can shed a new light on things."

"So we worked like a whole week on finding the right kind of magic light that would reveal something. And then we found this. This strange green color."

Giles stepped forward and looked the green sphere, then at Willow.

"And you're absolutely sure this is what differentiates Dawn from Mayan?" he asked.

"Yes," Willow nodded.

"Then what the hell are we looking at?" Xander asked.

"Something green," Belmovekk said back. Causing Xander to briefly glare at the Saiyan.

"I thought making sarcastic remarks that serve no purpose was my job?" he asked the Saiyan.

"I cannot state it in any other way," Belmovekk shrugged, then he nodded towards Willow, "Not unless she gives us more context."

"What are we looking at?" Giles asked.

"I have no idea," Willow said, then she waved her hand again and this time the sphere turned to grey, but a grey that you get when looking through an old black and white television. What had also changed was that they were now looking at what looked like a black and white mini version of a star. With gaseous eruptions and flares erupting from its surface creating a small corona around the sphere.

"I'll be darned and dipped in molasses," Xander said in a Southern accent as his jaw fell open.

"This something else we found," Willow said, and pointed to the flaring corona, "And this has gotten us really worried."

"What is it?" Belmovekk asked.

"Time vortices," Willow said, "distortions in space time."

"I don't get it," Xander said confused.

"I thought you were a science fiction buff," Willow asked surprised.

"Doesn't mean I understand it when they're talking technobabble," Xander shrugged.

"Why are time vortices surrounding my child?" Belmovekk asked concerned.

"Well," Willow said, reached out and snapped a hair of Belmovekk's arm, "Maybe this will tell us more."

Using the hair Willow created another sphere, a blood red one, then she did the handwave thing a few times, until it was empty, then she waved again and an almost mirror image of Dawn's sphere appeared, including the flaring time vortices. Only the scale was different. Where Dawn's where blazing violently, Belmovekk's were like a low smoldering barely lit fire.

"You see," Willow explained, "what Tara used was a means to detect time travelers. And we know that at one point in your life you went back in time for thousands of years. What we are looking is your residual time energy."

"I see," Belmovekk said fascinated as he looked at his own sphere, then at Dawn's again, "But hers is so much more violent?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Giles said, pointing from one sphere to the other, "Dawn's a time traveler as well. Only your time travel happened thousands of years ago, hers happened when she was born."

"Earlier probably," Willow corrected, "In utero. Probably around the time Mayan was conceived. Probably explains why she shares more then average DNA with her sister. She's literally 'borrowed material'."

"I think I have to sit down," Belmovekk said and sat down, "This might take some getting used too."

"You? How about Joyce and Buffy?" Xander said.

"Especially now. Poor Joyce," Willow said emphatically, "first having to learn that there's something wrong with Dawn, then her other daughter from another dimension leaves her with her grandson. From her husband in that other dimension."

"It's like something straight out of Jerry Springer," Xander echoed, "In fact he wouldn't even do this because even he thinks its so impossible nobody would believe it."

"Yeah," Willow nodded, then she looked at Belmovekk, "You did tell her about Dawn, did you?"

"I, uh, um," the Saiyan stammered.

"You didn't….," Willow said aghast.

"Behold the curse of all Saiyans," Xander shook his head in dejection, "They are the terror of Galaxies, but they cower for their own wives."

"I just cannot find the right moment," Belmovekk sighed, "and now…., I would not even know where to begin anymore."

"Well, you have too," Willow called out, "I can't keep on lying forever. It's bad enough that I have to lie to Buffy, but Joyce as well?"

"I think you're doing okay though, Will," Xander said encouragingly, "Only a few years ago you couldn't even keep our kissing fluke a secret."

"You had to remind me, didn't you?" Willow sighed as she lowered her head in shame for a moment, then she looked at Belmovekk, "Look, I know it's hard, Belmo, but Joyce is your wife and Buffy's your stepdaughter now. They deserve to know the truth. You have to tell them. At least tell Joyce."

Then Willow took a step forward.

"And if you can't I will."

x

* * *

x

While a deep discussion was going on in the Magic Box's gravity gym, another conversation was taking place up front.

A conversation a little less dramatic. And yet to the persons involved it was everything.

Even though Android #18 was living in Sunnydale it didn't seem to deter Krillin from occasionally dropping in with her. As he was doing right now. As usual the little fighter was trying to ask her out on a date again. And as usual she was giving off tons off mixed signals again.

It wasn't that she hated it when Krillin came by. In fact she quite liked it. It made her feel special. Other people had asked her out, quite a lot in fact. But she cared little for those men. They only asked her out because she looked pretty. Those men knew nothing about her. And because of that they meant nothing to her.

But Krillin knew her.

Krillin had always known about her, known she would one day come and lay waste to the Earth. Known her since before she and her late brother emerged from their storage chambers. And even though she and her brother had beaten up his friends and become deadly pawns in the deadly hunt by Cell he had refused to destroy her when he could have.

To this day she still didn't know why she kissed him, on that dusty road in Afghanistan. Was it out of spite or malice? She didn't think so. Despite the best efforts of her creator neither she nor her brother had any intentions that humans could call evil. Which was exactly why Gero had deemed them both failures.

If it wasn't because she was evil, was it because she meant to tease him? She didn't think that was the case either. She didn't plan on seeing him again. No sense in playing mind games with him.

The more she thought about it, the more it seemed logical it was because somehow a part of her was rebelling against her programming. Maybe he had looked cute, or the right kind of pathetic, something that made the person whom she once was reach out through Gero's code.

So she had established that on some deep inner level she did like Krillin. And maybe not when she had first kissed him. But perhaps later, when he had destroyed the controller capable of shutting her down, allowing her to be destroyed. And almost certainly during the desperate battle by everyone on that nameless planet to stop Cell from absorbing her. When she had allowed herself to be absorbed in order to save their lives.

Which led to her current predicament, she groaned mentally. If it was an established parameter that she did like Krillin, why did she find it so damn hard to express that to him? It was like her programming was still working against her.

There was an alternative however that scared her even more.

What if it wasn't programming that was holding her back? What if she really had overcome that? Only to find that like all those nerds that they showed on TV she really had no clue how to handle these things?

It was enough to make her run away from Krillin and never want to see him again.

Emotions really sucked!

On the flipside she would have been amazed to learn that Krillin was experiencing similar feelings. To her he always came across as someone who was sure in what he wanted.

Her.

And yet at the same time Krillin felt equally disheartened. He may have lacked experience with women, but he knew enough to know that she was like no other women.

Because she really was like no other woman on the account of being a cyborg.

After the Cell Games when he had learned that she had settled down in Sunnydale Krillin had gone to Yamcha for advice.

Yamcha now ran a very successful martial arts school in LA. Out of everybody who had survived the Cell Games it had been Bruce Schnitzengruber and Yamcha who had capitalized on their Cell Games fame, be it that Yamcha had done it a lot more low key. While he didn't go around advertising he had been in the Cell Games, there were still a few people who saw through Bruce's bullshit and recognized Yamcha and asked him to train them. And Yamcha was still vain enough to say yes to both questions. Word of mouth spread creating his now famous Kamehameha Martial Arts school.

With him being a hot shot in the So-Cal martial arts community Yamcha used his new found success and sort of fame to launch himself in the LA club scene. And each time Krillin had visited him it seemed like Yamcha had half a dozen girlfriends at the same time. Which as far as Krillin was concerned was an actual godsend because now Yamcha could surely give him some advice as to how to get Android #18.

So Yamcha schooled Krillin in the art of the pick up.

He learned how to approach women, build interest, then attraction, look for indicators of interest, apply negs to make women focus on themselves instead of him. And finally move in for the kill.

And none of it worked on Android #18!

Of course it didn't help that when Yamcha taught him all those things he refused to put it into practice with other women. So it remained all theoretical knowledge. Book smart. But in the end it didn't matter. She just didn't behave like any other woman. She was unique.

Truth be told there were times when Krillin had considered giving up. Raising the white flag and calling it quits. Throwing in the towel. Some things weren't just worth it,

And then she would do something so out of the blue that made him think that there was still hope. That some things were worth fighting for!

Once they had gone on a sort of semi-date. Where they had gone for a coffee after she was finished with work. Throughout the entire time she had been cold and distant, causing him to despair mightily. And then something odd happened.

A guy came up to her, totally ignored Krillin like he wasn't even there, and began to hit on her. And he knew he was hitting upon her because Krillin recognized all those little things and tactics that Yamcha told him to do.

Feeling in his heart that she was bored with him he expected her to go with the pick up guy. Who seemed suave, tall, manly, confident, basically everything that he wasn't. He was about to admit defeat, pick up and leave when she suddenly lashed out against the guy, slapped him in the face, casing him to fly through the coffee joint and crashing through a window into the streets.

Then, while everybody looked horrified at her she sat down again at their table and resumed her bored look. Then it hit upon Krillin. She probably did like him, she just didn't know how to express it. But if she really disliked him he would have been out on that street with that pick up guy in no time. At worst she found him amusing in a bored looking way.

Afterwards he discussed it over with Yamcha who sort of agreed with his assessment. Still there was some argument whether or not he was being friendzoned or not. Both student and master now agreed that there was at least some attraction. The problem was how to build upon it. And do so quickly enough before she lost interest.

"So, how's life?" Krillin asked tentatively.

"Could be better," Android #18 shrugged.

"How so?" Krillin asked.

"My roommate's leaving," she said.

Krillin had met her roommate once. Being surprised to learn that it had been that Buffy who had come from that other dimension.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Krillin said sympathetic, "Why's she leaving?"

"Dunno," Android #18 shrugged, "Something about refinding her destiny. In Cleveland of all places."

"Cleveland?" Krillin said surprised.

"Yeah, could you believe it," #18 snorted in disbelief, "It's even worse then this place. And worst of all she's taking Alex from me."

"Alex was her kid, right?" Krillin said as he tried to remember the details, "why's it bad that she's taking her kid with her?"

"I liked Alex," Android #18 said wistfully, "He didn't talk constantly like other men do, he was easily pleased and he liked me."

"I like you," Krillin said as his cheeks reddened.

"Yeah I know," #18 shrugged again, "But you talk too much."

 _At least it's not a no, dude,_ Krillin's inner Yamcha said triumphantly. It still hurt though.

"So, you like kids?" Krillin pressed on, "Even when they cry a lot at night?"

"Alex didn't cry often," Android #18 said, "And if it really got annoying I could always turn off my audio feeds."

 _Okay, score one big minus for maternal instincts,_ inner Yamcha said, _are you sure you wanna go ahead?_

"So what are you going to do now?" Krillin asked changing the subject.

"Do what?" Android #18 asked uncertain.

"Well, now that you have no more roommate. Who's going to pick up the rent?"

 _Good one, dude,_ inner Yamcha cheered.

"I don't know," the android said looking away, "Maybe I will ask my boss for a raise."

 _Go for it! Go for it! Go for it!_ Inner Yamcha yelled.

"Well, if you need to you could always stay with me at Roshi's," Krillin said hopeful. Causing inner Yamcha to facepalm himself.

 _Moron! You don't want to come over as some needy white knight! Chicks hate white knights,_ inner Yamcha decried.

"Yeah right," #18 snorted, "Stay at your place. With that old pervert? Not in a million years!"

 _I told you!_ Inner Yamcha said disapproving.

"Maybe I can move in with you?" Krillin suggested trying to save the situation, "Help you out with the rent?"

Android #18 looked at Krillin frowning.

"With what?" she said decrepatively, "You don't have any income. That's why you live with that old pervert in the first place."

 _Dumbass,_ inner Yamcha said condemnatory, _I should knock some sense into your sorry white knight ass. My foot will write a book called 'on the road to inside your ass knocking some sense into your sorry lonely existence'!_

"Sorry," Krillin said dejected. Causing more choking sounds to come from his inner Yamcha.

 _Never apologize, you idiot! It makes you…._

"You want to go for another cup of coffee after I close up?" Android #18 suddenly asked. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't looking bored either.

 _That should never have happened,_ inner Yamcha said perplexed, _not in a million years._

Krillin was equally perplexed, looking at her with a gaping mouth.

 _Say yes, fool, before she changes her mind!_

x

* * *

x

"So she really left town?"

Riley Finn, commanding officer of the Sunnydale Air Force Base (the only one in the country without a runway, because, as the joke went, anyone who went there would leave no longer needing one), looked absolutely flabbergasted as he sat opposite the girl he loved, Buffy Summers, in a restaurant.

"She skipped out of town, ran for the hills, vamoosed, hit the streets, went on a bus, hit the road to nowhere city, went out for some cigarettes," Buffy said as she made a going away gesture.

"I'll be damned," Riley said shocked, "I never figured her to do that. Well, actually I did at first but I figured by now she'd put down some roots."

"Apparently not," Buffy shrugged.

"Well, at least some good has come out of it," Riley smiled, reached out and took one of her hands, "At least now you're unique again."

"Yes," Buffy echoed, then she looked down, "Although its hard on mom."

"I heard she really like your, um, twin." Riley said.

"Yeah, she was really, really good at that," Buffy agreed, "But she left us a going away present."

"What?" Riley asked, then his face clouded, "No way! She didn't…."

"Oh yes she did," Buffy said dejected, "I now have a small baby brother fathered by my, um, Saiyan father with myself."

"From another dimension," Riley quickly added.

"Yeah, try telling that to the county clerk," Buffy sighed.

"Now I'm almost dying to see how you would," Riley said with a mischievous grin, then he adopted a more serious face, "So how are your, um, parents dealing with it?"

"I don't want to know," Buffy said as she shook her head, "I'm not touching it, I'm not going anywhere near it, I'll wait until I get the postcard inviting me for his wedding."

"Can't run away forever, Buffy," Riley said.

"Oh, you watch me run," Buffy huffed, "Like there's no tomorrow."

"No wonder your namesake ran," Riley said frowning, "It's in your blood."

"What's that supposed to mean," Buffy asked just a little testy, upon which Riley took her other hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Buffy, it's our six month anniversary dinner since we got engaged. And you still haven't told Satiya that I asked you to marry me."

As the realization of what he had said sunk in her face clouded up.

"Oh, that," she said unsure.

"Buffy," Riley said as he looked down for a moment, "For six months we've been engaged and every time I asked you if you told Satiya of our engagement you tell me it's either complicated, not the right time, we should wait a little longer, that he's not ready, well, it's six months later now and to be frank it's starting to look a little ridiculous."

"Yeah, but you don't understand," Buffy countered, "It's…, it's complicated."

"As I thought," Riley said as he let go and withdrew his hands.

"It's true, Riley," Buffy said trying to sound sincere, "It really is complicated now. Now that my evil twin has left and there's Alex and….., it's just not a good time."

"Why do I get the impression it's never a good time?" Riley said suspicious.

"Look," Buffy said as she leaned forward, "I promise, once this situation at home has sorted out I'll tell Belmo. I promise."

"Mmmm," Riley muttered, then the waiter came with two pizza's, "we'll see."

x

* * *

x

With a heavy heart Belmovekk landed outside the front porch of 1630 Revello Drive, his home now for all intents and purposes. Or was it? For some strange reason, even though he had been living here for years now he never thought of it as…., home? Maybe it was because it wasn't round enough. A proper Saiyan lived in a dome after all. His old house in the Vale was a dome.

Or maybe it was because it never was his place to begin with. It was Joyce's place. She had bought it, made it her place. All he had done was move in and put a few of his things inside.

Still, in the grand scheme of things it hardly mattered. She had made it a beautiful place with plenty of heart. And after all, home is where the heart is.

The only problem right now however was that home was now where the hurt is.

Steeling himself for a moment the Saiyan gripped the Italian food he had gotten from Joyce's favorite Italian restaurant. He had a lot to discuss with her and good food always helped put her in a better mood. And a good mood was something he could greatly use right now.

Taking one more sigh Belmovekk stepped on to the porch then he opened the door.

Inside the house he was greeted by his two daughters sitting on the stairs and the noise of a crying child upstairs.

"Hello, my children," Belmovekk said, "Where is your mother?"

"Mommy's up," little Dawnie said, "with little Alex. He won't sleep."

"I think he misses his mommy," little Mayan said, "Is Alex now our brother now?"

"I think so, Mayan," Belmovekk said, putting on a comforting smile, "Would you like to have a little brother?"

"Is okay," Mayan shrugged indifferent, "but I don't want any more cry'sies."

"I wanna big brother," Dawn pouted, "I want Xander."

"I do not think we have any more room for any one else, Dawn," Belmovekk said, causing Dawn's pout to go sad, "Where would he have to sleep?"

"My room!" Dawnie smiled like she had had the most brilliant idea ever.

"Hey," Mayan protested, "is my room too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Leaving his children to bicker Belmovekk put the food in the kitchen, then he went looking for Joyce, passing his still bickering kids on the stairs.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Upstairs he found the last remaining spare room already converted in a baby room. And Joyce frantically pacing trying to make little Alex go to sleep.

"Hello dear," Belmovekk said, trying to sound upbeat, "Another stray for our collection."

"Don't you hello dear me," Joyce said testy, "For over an hour I've been trying to make this kid, your kid, go to sleep."

It was at times like this that Belmovekk missed having that bizarre Goa'uld mental clone inside his head. Because annoying though as he could be, occasionally he did manage to tell Belmovekk when it was better to shut up and when not to. Now lacking his old mental 'twin' Belmovekk took the bait instead of letting it slide.

"For the thousandth time, it is not my child," Belmovekk said exasperated, "It is the child of an alternate version of me. Not mine."

"And for the thousandth time, I don't care," Joyce bit back, "Doesn't matter if you personally fathered him or not, if other Buffy is my daughter regardless then Alex is your son regardless."

Why could I not keep my big mouth shut, Belmovekk sighed inwardly, a vision of yet another cold night on the porch dawning upon him. But instead of shutting up a stubborn streak now began to emerge.

"With all due respect, Joyce, you cannot blame me for Alex," Belmovekk said.

"I don't blame you for him," Joyce said even more testy, "I blame you for not rising to the occasion. If there's something that needs to be done, anything, you're out of the door before I can even say goodbye. When the army calls, you're off the planet before I can even say goodbye. If anyone calls for that matter, you're off before I can say goodbye."

"But ever since other Buffy came through that portal you've not risen to the occasion. If anything you seem to avoid this child. Your son. Even if he's technically from another dimension."

Well, it is a big technically, Belmovekk thought and this time he was smart enough not to say it.

"I don't get it," Joyce said as she shook her head, her anger gone, "I really don't get it. For as long as I've known you you have accepted Buffy, like she was your own daughter. Obsessively so. And how about Mayan? The one from the alternate future? You also accepted her as your child. But not this little innocent child. Why not?"

Belmovekk thought of a million things to say and couldn't find any, save one. So he sighed and manned up.

"Because he does not feel as my son," he said.

"That's a terrible thing to say," Joyce gasped horrified, inadvertently covering Alex's ears like he could actually have been following the conversation.

"I do not hate Alex," Belmovekk said a little doleful, "I just…, Mayan…, I…, when other Buffy first regained consciousness and told us Alex was mine, sired by the other Belmovekk, I just knew right away, deep down, that he may be my blood, but he was not my son. I am sorry, Joyce, I am not like you. I cannot just flick a mental switch and decide this child is mine."

Joyce looked at him, not sure what to say, then she looked at Alex, who seemed to have stopped crying.

"Do you really think I can just flick a switch and say that that child is now suddenly mine?" she asked curious.

"Well, sometimes it seems like you can," Belmovekk agreed, then he smiled at her, "It is one of those things that makes me love you even more."

"I see," Joyce said, then she looked at the child in her arms, "Maybe what you need is another perspective, another point of view."

Joyce handed Alex over to Belmovekk.

"Maybe if you were to bond with him you would feel different."

Taking hold of Alex, Belmovekk looked at him a little unsure.

"Come on," Joyce said encouragingly, "You've held babies before."

Tentatively Belmovekk placed Alex with his head on his shoulder.

"See, he likes it there," Joyce smiled, "did you notice he stopped crying the moment you entered the room? He feels his daddy's near."

Belmovekk did feel that the child was reaching out telepathically towards him, sensing a kindred spirit was near.

"I can sense him," Belmovekk said.

"See!" Joyce said almost triumphantly, "Now that you're holding him in your arms and can sense him, how can you not think he's not yours?"

"I guess he will grow on me in time," Belmovekk said calmly.

"I have no doubt about it," Joyce smiled, "Look, he's finally sleeping."

"Just in time," Belmovekk said, "I brought dinner. From Alfredo's."

"Alfredo's?" Joyce said happy, "That's my favorite. Why did you do that?"

Because I have to tell you that there is something wrong with one of our children, Belmovekk wanted to say.

But seeing her finally happy, especially with the Alex situation, and the specter of yet another night out on the porch seemingly averted those words didn't cross his lips.

"Just thought I would do something nice for you, dearest," Belmovekk said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's nice," Joyce smiled, then the two of them put Alex in his bed.

They then left the room, Joyce leaving first and going down the stairs, which left Belmovekk last, as he put out the light. Then, just before closing the door he looked one last time at Alex. Then he spoke softly.

"I still do not think you are my son."

x

* * *

x

Sometimes it was good to start again!

Granted, it had not been the first time since she had re-invented herself. Piccolo taking her under his wings and bringing her back from the Dark Side had been a major rebirth, but now that Faith was standing in the streets of Cleveland in a way this felt just like another rebirth.

She had been aimless after the Cell Games. For years she had been preparing, training, waiting the arrival of the androids, then came the flurry of events leading up to and culminating in the Cell Games.

And then there was nothing.

Having to go from maximum purpose to maximum nothing had been quite an adaptation, something which she hadn't done very well, drifting aimless across the world. Not that she didn't do any good, for wherever she had gone she had cut a path through those that preyed upon humanity. But she had done it more at random, without any planning. Because other then doing some sightseeing there was no plan.

When she had visited Sam Zabuto in his motel room, which was incidentally in the same motel that she had been, she didn't plan on making her own deal. In true Faithian style she had gone in without any plan whatsoever, mainly to convince Sam to convince the Council to back the fuck down, before things got out of hand, mostly on the part of B.'s crazy stepdad.

But to her surprise Sam made her an offer instead. Become her Watcher and together fight the forces of evil. In turn he'd shield her from the meddlesome tendencies of the Council and let her do the job as she saw fit. While it went against everything she believed in, all that kind of free spirit nonsense, as she heard his offer she found it resonating in her spirit. Yes, Sam's offer meant oversight, being accountable again. It also meant having purpose again. And to be frank, she was really missing having purpose.

So she had struck a deal with Sam Zabuto. She also put Sam in touch with Bulma at Capsule Corp. in order to build for her a gravity gym in Cleveland. Because now that she had purpose again she also felt giving another go at becoming a Super Slayer as well. Yes, it truly was a rebirth indeed.

Next to her stood Buffy, a.k.a. other Buffy, or S. (for Summers) as she started to call her. Which seemed fine to her as long as she wasn't called the other Buffy in her face. At the meeting at B.'s place Faith had sensed a kindred spirit in her who wasn't really at home in Sunnydale. After her meeting with Sam she had gone to see her and asked her if she wanted to come with her. She must have been feeling really superfluous because it only took her 5 minutes to convince her too come along and it was only her kid which posed the biggest obstacle. While Faith was more then willing to let little Alex come to Cleveland with them, and even if a Slayer with a child was highly illegal, Sam seemed more then willing to look the other way if need be and arrange for some day care. Instead other Buffy opted to dump the kid with B.'s mother and its father. Of sorts. Not the most optimal arrangements, but then again in Faith's experience, better for a kid to grow up in a place where it's loved then be stuck with its mother under less optimal circumstances.

Cleveland was still in the throes of winter, and a very cold one being that close to Canada, with Lake Erie not sheltering the city much from the arctic cold. They were fortunate that Sam believed in planning ahead, a very good counter to herself who didn't believe in any kind of planning whatsoever. So without knowing that they would come along the man had still arranged for some quarters just in case.

It was a temporary place until he found something more suitable for the long term where they could build a gravity gym as well. But for now it sufficed. He had even arranged for a case full of traditional Slayer armaments, now very superfluous indeed. Still, some of the most cruel looking knives made for wicked tools of torture.

And now they were out on their first mission!

It wasn't a mission that their new Watcher had decided upon, he was still busy arranging the logistics of their new fortress of solitude and smoothing things over with the Council. It was a mission that Faith felt they had to do, seeing as they were going to establish themselves in this city. And having heard her arguments Sam Zabuto agreed.

So now Faith and other Buffy stood outside a familiar strip club.

"You sure this is the place?" other Buffy asked.

"Oh yeah, positive," Faith said.

"Just askin', cause you told me last time you met him he was hiding in some basement," other Buffy said a little doubtful.

"I have every confidence that after we took down the Initiative he bounced back," Faith said, then she entered the strip club.

"Suit yourself," Buffy shrugged.

Inside the two Slayers were greeted by the sound of techno and the smell of beer and sweat. There was also a bouncer who looked them over like he had standard orders to kick out the uglies, then he looked away. Apparently they had passed the physical test.

Moving further the two entered the strip club proper and saw two women dancing naked on stage, cheered on by horny men.

"Yeah, that's my kind of place," Faith said approvingly.

"Did I miss something?" other Buffy said suspicious, "I was under the impression that you swung one way."

"Would it be a problem if I were to swing both ways?" Faith asked putting on her most lecherous grin, "cause the only thing that matters to me is if it feels good."

"Whatever," Buffy sighed and looked away.

She's still a prude when it comes to saphic love, Faith thought, it could be fun to mess with that. But not now.

"Relax," Faith said reassuring, "I prefer men mostly. And what I meant was the smell of this place. The smell of sex."

The two Slayers went to the bar. To her surprise Faith noticed it was the same barman that had been such an asshole the last time. Undeterred she hopped onto a bar stool.

"Two beers," Faith said, then she put her arm around Buffy, "One for me, one for my girlfriend."

The scowl that Buffy sent her way was set to murder death kill.

"You're one lucky girl, the both of you," the barman said as he pulled out two bottle of beers. As Faith expected he didn't seem to recognize her.

"Yeah, I thought we deserved a little treat," Faith said as she threw some money on the bar, then she smiled at Buffy, "It's our one year anniversary and I thought why not get ourselves a couple of lap dances."

"Nice," the barman said approvingly, "I have to say, the both of you look really stunning. Occasionally we get some lesbians but they usually look more…., um….."

"Dykish?" Faith suggested, causing the barman to look a little uncomfortable, but since she said he figured it was okay so he relaxed again.

"Something like that," he said, then he leaned over, "You know, the two of you could really earn a lot of money if you decided to work here. Guys would pay a lot of money for two hot girls like yourself."

"Thanks," Faith grinned, then she looked at Buffy, who was really scowling at her, "But I no longer care about men. I only want to be with the girl of my dreams."

"Lots of guys are interested in watching two beautiful lesbians making out," the barman shrugged undeterred, "You'd be surprised how much money you can still make that way."

"I have no doubts whatsoever," Faith said and took a sip of her beer, "But I plan to make my money in a different way. I'm here to see Xichulub."

The barman's jovial appearance changed into a weary one.

"I don't know anyone by that name," he said cautiously.

"Sure you do," Faith said jovially, "Big fat guy, likes to look at naked girls, tends to look a little bit non-human."

"I think you should leave," the barman said coldly.

"I hear he's also a business man," Faith continued, "I have a business proposition for him. What would he say if you turned away a potential business from him?"

The barman already looked a little less sure of himself. Which encouraged Faith to press on.

"Look," Faith said calmly, "Just tell him Faith is here, Xander's friend."

The barman still looked wearily at Faith but he gestured for one of the topless waitresses to come and whispered something in her ear. With the barman distracted Buffy chose the moment to speak.

"Girlfriend? Lesbians?" she said dicey.

"Look, S., I just making small talk to put some guy at ease," Faith said, "If you're going freak out every time I'm winging it this partnership of ours isn't going to last very long. So, if you're going to freak out, freak out later."

Letting out a snort Buffy leaned back, then she reached for her beer. Which put Faith at ease since it looked like she was going to freak out later, not now. Meanwhile the waitress had gone and the barman was helping other customers.

"Oh," Faith said as she pointed to a new dancer taking the stage, "Shall we do a round of 'spot the silicone?'"

"Most definitely silicone," other Buffy said.

"You sure?" Faith countered, "I mean, they're big, but I've once been with this girl and I thought hers were silicone and they turned out to be real. Real fun to play with too. Now I get why guys like them so much."

"You asked for my opinion, I say silicone," Buffy said sure of herself, "I once tried to stake a vampire and to my surprise it got stuck in her implants. Since then I make it my business to know."

"I bow to your superior intellect, S.," Faith said as she raised her beer in a salute.

As she watched the exotic dancer perform Faith came to the conclusion that other Buffy was right after all, hers just didn't jiggle like real titties did. Before she could say this the waitress returned.

"Follow me," the waitress said and turned around.

"What about hers?" Faith whispered as the both of them followed the waitress.

"Silicone as well," Buffy shrugged.

"Damn, S., must be a cold world you live in." Faith said, pretending to be saddened.

The waitress led them to a booth in the back where they found Xichulub, the fat demon and kingpin in the Cleveland criminal community, together with a big ass demon bodyguard.

"Faith!" Xichulub said jovially and pointed to the other side of his table, "Come have a seat!"

"Thanks," Faith said as she and Buffy sat down.

"So good to see you again," Xichulub said as he looked her and Buffy over, a little too eager, "And you brought a friend! A beautiful friend!"

"Yeah, well eyes up here, fatso," Buffy said and pointed to her eyes.

"And feisty as well," Xichulub said approvingly.

"Zip it corndog, she's with me," Faith said rebuking.

"Lesbians?" Xichulub said as his eyes lid up? "Actual honest to god lesbians? And real hot ones? Not those dykes?"

"What is it with everybody and lesbians?" other Buffy exclaimed.

"Unless you tried it you wouldn't understand," Faith smiled at her fellow Slayer.

"That is the honest to god, hope to die truth," Xichulub echoed, "So how's Xander? Is he still with that former porn star?"

Faith looked briefly at Buffy, but she looked undeterred.

"You could say that," Faith said.

"Is he happy?" the fat demon asked. Upon which Faith grinned and put her arm around Buffy again.

"I got the girl he really wanted, you know, the one for which he wanted to cross dimensions. So what do you think?"

The fat demon looked at the both of them and grinned a lecherous grin. He was about to say something when other Buffy spoke up.

"If anyone says the word lesbians ever again I'll freaking rip off their heads and stuff it up their asses," she said menacingly, then she pointed at Faith, "And that means you too!"

"She's new too it," Faith said undeterred.

"I'll drink to that!" Xichulub said and raised his glass of Snapple.

"I see you got your old criminal empire back?" Faith said as she looked around the strip club.

"Yeah, life's been good to me again," Xichulub smiled, "After you took down those so called army goons some more army goons arrived, but they were more interested in cleaning something up underneath the university. It took me a while but as it turns out Cleveland's too big to be run by one man. So I rallied some of my old troops and deposed Fat Tony. Now I run Cleveland."

"I thought you said the place was too big to be run by one man," Faith asked. Causing Xichulub to laugh.

"Yeah, but I'm not a man," the demon chuckled, then he stopped laughing, "Well, since I owe it all to you guys, I figure I owe you something? What is it that you want? Money? Some guy whacked? A lapdance?"

"Oh, the lapdance sounds nice," Faith coed.

"You really do have your brains in your pants, don't you?" Buffy sighed as she facepalmed herself.

"And here I was thinking you'd be more fun to hang with then your 'twin'," Faith sighed dejected.

"Clearly you like to mess around way too much," Buffy said, then faster then the human eye could follow she reached out, grabbed Xichulub's bodyguard by his necktie, pulled and smashed him face first into the table. It was immediate lights out for the unlucky demon.

"Why did you do that for?" Xichulub exclaimed in shock, his voice having gone up an octave in pitch.

"Look here, fatso," Buffy said in a calm cold tone of voice, "We're taking over. The Hellmouth's ours now. To quote this nerd I once dated, whatever little usefulness your sorry demon ass can contribute will be made to service us. Resistance is futile."

"Is she serious?" Xichulub said big eyed towards Faith.

Lightning fast Buffy pulled out a dagger and threw it at the fat demon, embedding itself right next to his head on the wooden board behind him.

"My eyes are up here," Buffy said coldly pointing at her eyes, "Not next to me."

"Alright, alright," Xichulub said, holding up his arms, "Who are you people?"

"What is the name of an American death metal band that recorded Angel of Death and is also the name of a supernaturally jacked up female that fights demons, one born into each generation, the Chosen one," Faith said casually.

For a moment what she had said didn't click in the demon's brain, then his eyes lid up.

"The Sla….., the Sla….., you're the Slayer?" he babbled incredulously as he looked at Buffy.

Suddenly one demon and one human came up to the table, each of them carrying a gun aimed at the two women.

"Everything okay, boss?" the human asked.

"That depends," Xichulub said weary, "How much stronger is she then Xander was when he first came here?"

Again faster then was humanly possible Buffy grabbed the gun from the human, then she squeezed it together like it was a piece of clay.

"Here," she said as she handed the twisted ball of metal and plastic back to the human, "You shouldn't aim guns at people you know."

"Does that answer the question?" Faith asked sarcastically.

"Pretty much," Xichulub said nervously, then he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"Oh, and in case you didn't realize, I'm a Slayer as well," Faith continued.

"Okay," Xichulub said as he wiped some more sweat of his face, then he turned to his henchmen, "Everything's fine. Tell the bar to bring me another Snapple."

"Okay, boss," the demon said and the two of them left.

"Trusting us so soon?" Faith sniggered, "I'm impressed.

"Well, I figured that if you wanted me dead I'd be dead already," the fat demon said, still wiping his forehead, "You two are really Slayers?"

"Well, you won't see us start a mosh pit, but any other kind of pit and we're there alright," Faith said, then she reached over and pulled Buffy's dagger from the wooden board, then she gave it to Buffy, "Someone's been raiding the chest I see."

"I like knives," other Buffy shrugged, "sue me!"

"Wait a sec," Xichulub said as he snapped his fingers, as if he just remembered something, "I remember, you guys were at the Cell Games. I thought that I recognized you, and now that I see you I recognize you as well."

Faith let her forehead slam into the table.

"I hate that damn broadcast," she muttered dejected, "I should have killed that stupid reporter."

"People recognize you often?" other Buffy asked.

"More then I care to know," Faith muttered, her head still plastered on the table, "Don't they recognize you? After all you're B.'s spitting image."

"Nah," Buffy shrugged, "I lived in Sunnydale ever since. Something called the Sunnydale effect, or so I was told."

"So you guys were at the Cell Games, right?" Xichulub asked, now a little more excited.

"Yes," Faith sighed, then she looked up at other Buffy, "You wanna know the worst part of what happens when they ask you that?"

"What?" Buffy asked, upon which Faith pointed a finger at Xichulub.

"You guys know Bruce Schnitzengruber?" the demon asked eagerly, "Can you get me his autograph?"

"Now that you're out of Sunnydale be prepared to hear that a lot," Faith sighed.

Buffy looked at Faith, then at Xichulub. Then she pulled out her dagger again and slammed it into the table next to the still unconscious bodyguard, right through the wooden table all the way to the hilt.

"Look fanboy," she said angry, "you want an autograph, go pester that clown instead. We're here to take over this place. And you're going to be our whipping boy. Prepared to be whipped. A lot."

"Query, what does whipping entail?" the demon asked as he looked at the knife, forcefully driven into the table.

"That you do whatever we want you to do, when we want it and you won't get anything out of it. Mostly information, but it can mean whatever we want," Faith said, then she turned towards Buffy, "You know, S., he's not a bad guy for a demon. We could have just asked nicely."

"We're establishing dominance here, Faith," Buffy said without taking her eyes of Xichulub, "First rule of establishing dominance is making somebody your bitch. Usually some tough guy. After that, the rest takes you serious. He says he's the local kingpin, therefore I have to make him our bitch."

"Well, if you put it like that," Faith shrugged.

"Ladies, why the violence?" Xichulub asked as he pulled out his handkerchief again, "Wasn't I always very helpful? And I'm not hurting anyone here. Okay, occasionally I have to rough somebody up, but that's business. Fat Tony did the exact same thing. But I keep the place nice and treat my people right. I'm not some crazy demon who eats babies for breakfast smothered in kitten sauce, I'm a business man."

"And that's the only reason this knife's in the table and not your throat," Buffy glared, "Because people I trust have vouched for you."

"Look Xichs, it's not so bad," Faith said trying to sound comforting, "We're not here to take over your business. As long as it's business related we don't care. That's the CPD's problem. But if some vampire, demon or anything supernatural comes to this town we want to know before people get hurt. Because people getting hurt is bad for _your_ business. Are we clear?"

"Like crystal," the demon nodded, then a waitress came by with a Snapple bottle.

"Everything okay, Xichs?" she asked, seeing the unconscious bodyguard and the knife stuck through the table next to him.

"Just some aggressive business negotiations, Gloria, but we're coming to a mutual agreement," Xichulub said as he accepted his bottle.

"You know what would really put me in a good mood," Buffy said matter of fact, "Just tell us something useful. Something right now."

"Pfew," Xichulub sighed uncomfortable, "I can't think of anything really."

Buffy reached out for the dagger, pulled it out of the table, then she began to manicure her nails with it.

"Not really helping," she singsonged softly.

"Well, putting me under stress isn't really helpful," Xichulub protested, "It's really bad for my creativity."

"You know what's bad for my patience?" Buffy said as she removed some dirt from underneath one of her fingernails, "Your whining."

"Look, Xichs," Faith interjected, "Surely there is something? It's supposed to be a fucking Hellmouth. People were dropping like flies back in Sunnydale. Something's gotta be happening here too, right?"

"Yeah, but we keep a tight li…..," the fat demon protested, then his face experienced an eureka moment.

"I think that means you do remember something?" Buffy asked casually.

"Come to think of it, there was," Xichulub said as he assumed a thinking pose, "There was something. Something about some crazy ass bitch looking for something. Something about a key."

"Was she a demon," Faith asked, to which the demon shook his head.

"No, that was the odd thing. She was human, but she had these little annoying demons who worked for her," Xichulub mused, "The odd thing was that there was this strange series of humans who went insane when she was in town. It also stopped once she left."

"Does she have a name?" Buffy asked, putting down her knife.

"Not that I know off," Xichulub said as he tried to remember, "Damn, why can't I remember this?"

"Getting forgetful?" Faith grinned.

"Normally I don't," Xichulub said, "But I do remember that at the time I was really worried. I even held a war council. Now why should I forget all that?"

"Old age?" Buffy suggested, she then picked up her beer and downed it in one go, "If you remember anything else. Or hear something new, call us at that number."

Buffy dropped a note with a telephone number in front of Xichulub.

"Can we go now?" she said looking at Faith. Who began to pout.

"But I haven't gotten my lapdance yet?"

x

* * *

x

Late afternoon class was just about to begin when Buffy received a text message from Riley.

 _ROOF OF YOUR DORM. NOW!_

 _U CRAZY? I HAVE CLASS,_ she texted back and continued her march to class.

Within seconds her cellphone went off again.

 _ROOF OF YOUR DORM. IMPERATIVE!_

What was it with the military? Always using big words and godforbid those idiotic acronyms?

 _REALLY HAVE 2 GO 2 CLASS,_ she texted back.

She had almost reached her class room when she received another text,

 _COME OR YOU WILL REGRET THIS._

"Okay, okay," Buffy sighed.

 _BETTER B IMPORTANT,_ she texted back. But as she ran back to her dorm as fast as she could without attracting attention Riley no longer sent her any messages.

Having reached her dorm Buffy went for the back, looked really hard around to see if nobody was looking, then she jumped and landed on top of the roof.

On top of the roof Riley was waiting, military trousers and combat boots, but also wearing an old AC/DC t-shirt. Next to him was a duffel bag.

"I'm here," she said, "What's the sitch?"

"Buffy," Riley smiled, but it was a bittersweet smile.

"You make me come here like there's an emergency and then all you do is stand there and sm….," Buffy ranted, then she looked at the duffel bag and noticed it was full to the brim, "Are you leaving?"

"Kinda," Riley said a little uncomfortable.

"They shipping you out again?" Buffy asked.

"A soldier's life," Riley said as he nodded in agreement.

"Where to this time?" Buffy asked, "Something even more remote then Australia?"

"You could say that," Riley relied, then he sat down on a ledge and patted beside him, "Come sit, Buffy, we've gotta talk."

A little tense Buffy sat down next to Riley.

"Riley, what is it?"

Riley looked downcast for a moment.

"Buffy, did you tell Satiya about our engagement?"

Ooh, it was going to be that kind of conversation again.

"I, uh, actually, uh, I was going to…," she stammered.

"I figured not," Riley nodded, then he looked ahead into the distance.

Something was wrong, more then usual. The setting, the duffel bag.

"Buffy, I'm leaving," Riley said dejected.

Leaving?

"Leaving? What do you mean leaving," Buffy said nervous, "Leaving as in being shipped out? Or leaving leaving?"

"Actually…, both," Riley said, then he looked upwards, "you see, there's a war going on up there. And they're in desperate need of a few good men to train these guys. Some of them are even old friends of mine. They asked the SGC for help and they in turn asked me."

It took a few seconds for Riley's revelation to sink in, but when it did it still didn't sink in fully.

"So…, for how long?" she asked, causing Riley to bite his lip.

"Indefinitely," Riley replied. Buffy wanted to respond, then she stopped as the finality of what he had just said sunk in.

"But…, but…, where does that leave us?" she asked horrified.

"Well," Riley said hesitant, "I'm not sure that there ever really was an us to begin with. You keep me at a distance, Buffy. You can't even tell Satiya that we were engaged. Not even after six months."

"Look!" Riley said as he gestured around, "Six months since our engagement and you still haven't moved in with me. You've moved out alright, but not with me. What do you think that does to me?"

"It's complicated!" Buffy countered, "I'm in college, remember? And there's Willow and…."

"I know about Willow and Tara and the obnoxious way they've been treated. And you also know that if you let me I could have fixed that months ago," Riley countered, "Look, I could have helped. Was it that wrong for me to want to take care of you and your friends? It's about letting me in. So you don't have to be on top of everything all the time."

"She's my friend," Buffy said vehemently, "I take care of my friends. That's part of what being a slayer is. And that's what this is really about, isn't it? You can't handle the fact that I'm stronger than you."

"And we go off topic about now," Riley sighed, "It's hard sometimes, yeah. But that's not it."

"Then what?" Buffy said angry, "What else do you want from me, Riley? I'm sorry that I didn't have the guts to tell Belmo, but I've given you everything that I have, I've given you my heart, my body and soul!"

"You say that, but I don't feel it," Riley shrugged, "I just don't feel it."

"Well, whose fault its that?" Buffy said angry, "Because I'm telling you, this is it, this is me. This is the package. And if it's so deficient that you feel the need to go to the other side of the galaxy…, then we really have a problem."

Suddenly from the sky a set of rings appeared, then a flash and two Jaffa appeared, dressed in golden armor. Then the rings disappeared.

"Commander Riley Finn?" one of the Jaffa asked, "It is time. Priya's Fury is about to depart.

Riley stood up and took hold of his duffel bag.

"I'm sorry, Buffy," he said, "I'm sorry that I couldn't make it work. That I couldn't be that guy for you."

"So you're really going?" Buffy said. Upon which Riley nodded.

"You…, you…, you're going to run away like that like it was nothing?" she said angry, "Like what we had was nothing?"

"Buffy, that's not what I meant," Riley said.

"Oh, I think you do," Buffy said angrily, then she got up, "Well, I have heard enough. I will not take the blame for this."

She then tried to walk away but Riley reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I'm not asking you to," Riley said trying to allay her. Then one of the Jaffa spoke up.

"Commander Finn, we must go."

"A moment please," Riley said, but before he could continue Buffy pulled her arm free.

"Let go of me!" she said, then she did walk away.

"Buffy!" he called out after her, but she didn't look back. Instead she jumped over the edge of the roof and disappeared from view.

For a moment Riley said nothing and debated with himself if he should go after her.

"Commander Finn," the Jaffa spoke again, "We really have to go now or we could run into enemy cruisers along the way."

Sighing one more time Riley shouldered his duffel bag and stood next to the two Jaffa. Then the rings reappeared again. When they were gone the roof was empty.

x

* * *

x

It had been a few days since other Buffy had left little Alex in their care, and although the child missed his mother he finally seemed to be settling in. It must be the Saiyan nature, Joyce thought, because normal human children as old as Alex wouldn't make the transition as fast as he did.

Of course it helped that Belmo had hired Android #18 to be Alex's nanny. Truth be told she didn't trust the normally emotionally cold android, she had never done so, but she had to admit that Android #18 and Alex seemed to share a connection that she still didn't. In fact when she watched the android with Alex it even looked like the thing showed emotions.

Despite liking Alex the android at first was loath to take on the job, but as the saying goes, money talks and with other Buffy gone Android #18 did need the extra money to take care of her rent. Although frankly what she did in her apartment and spent her money on was a mystery to Joyce, one that other Buffy had never seen fit to tell her about. After all, she was a Gero type android. Even though she was technically also a cyborg with a human body, it wasn't like she actually needed to sleep, right?

Having put the kids to bed Joyce retired to the living room with a warm cup of tea and switched on the television. Now that she had some free time she planned to check out this new television series that she'd heard so much about. Apparently crazy heavy metal singer Ozzy Osbourne now had his own reality show.

She had only just turned on the television when her husband arrived, as she could see him land in front of her house from the living room. She must have told him a million times that if he had to come in flying he should land in the back garden, but apparently that was like the Saiyan equivalent of being told not to leave the toilet seat up. Which he also had a bad habit of doing on the account of him never actually using the toilet seat. Apparently 4000 years of squatting over a hole in the ground was also a habit too hard to break.

Thankfully at least his aim was always impeccable.

As she watched him walk to the door she noticed he had his worry face on. He seemed to have his worry face on quite a lot ever since Alex had moved in. Something was greatly bugging him.

And that bugged her.

Because when something was bugging her husband, chances were it was going to big, nasty and requiring lots and lots of firepower.

A key in the door and then Belmovekk entered the home.

"Hello, dear," he said in a tired tone of voice.

"Had a good workout in the new gym?" Joyce asked as Belmovekk plopped in of the chairs.

"It was okay," the Saiyan said dismissively. He then looked silently at the television, but she could see from his eyes that he wasn't really watching.

"Did anything interesting happen?" Joyce asked again.

"Hmmm, nothing special," he said offhand.

"Alright, that's it," Joyce said and switched the television off with her remote, then she patted the seat next to her, "Sit! You've been moping like crazy ever since Alex came to live with us. You've been distant and withdrawn. You barely touch me in bed and you're always gone at first daylight. You're avoiding me like crazy. Come sit here and tell me what's wrong."

"It's…, um…, complicated," Belmovekk protested.

"Oh?" Joyce said dicey, "Did I make myself not clear? That wasn't a request, it's an order, soldier!"

Belmovekk got out of his chair and sat down next to her.

"See? Isn't that better?" Joyce smiled at him, "Tea?"

Belmovekk mumbled something which she took for yes so she reached out and poured a cup of tea for her husband from the pot on the table.

"Now that we're all nice and cozy, you're going to tell me what's been eating you up," Joyce said as she handed him his tea, "And don't give me that bull story that nothing's wrong because I know you, mister. It took me a while but now I can read you like a book."

"Am I that translucent?" Belmovekk asked.

"Like I said, it took me a while," Joyce smiled again, "But fess up. And don't lie. Because I know your tells."

Belmovekk looked downcast for a while.

"What if you knew a great secret. One that would change the world? One so great that once you knew of it you could never go back again?"

"Is this turning into that scene of the Matrix?" Joyce asked, "Where that guy offered Neo two pills, one red with the truth that would change everything, the other blue where he would forget everything and get to live a normal life?"

Belmovekk mulled it over for a moment.

"You could say it is something like that."

"So let me get this straight," Joyce said as she folded her hands together, "You know something. Something so big, so huge, that once you tell me I will have the mother of all freakouts. That it would change me in such a way that you are afraid of telling me. And yet at the same time, not telling me is eating you up on the inside?"

"You _do_ know me better then I do myself," Belmovekk nodded, then he held up both his hand, "Left hand, blue pill, right hand, red pill. What will it be?"

"Now you scare me," Joyce said taken aback. This was really serious. Did she really want to know this? It was clearly eating her husband up inside, but he was still willing to give her a way out. Should she take it?

"I choose right hand," she said with a conviction that surprised herself, "Ignorance may be bliss, but you're my husband and when they asked me for better or for worse I said I do. I cannot let you bear this burden alone. You can tell me."

"Then I will," Belmovekk said, "But first I must make sure the Powers will not listen in."

With a snap of his fingers previously invisible runes began to glow in the wall.

And then he told her.

x

* * *

x

It didn't go down well.

The very idea that Dawn might not be her daughter had Joyce up in arms, throwing things, screaming and cursing. Generally his name. At one point she had even thrown Alex's parentage at him, yelling he had fucked Buffy. Then, after much more freaking out she had stomped off to her bedroom. Which left him to pick up the pieces.

Carefully picking up all the broken glass in a container, Belmovekk then moved to a wooden cabinet, one that housed Joyce's glass figurine collection. A tea cup had landed right in the middle of the figurines, and since a mug of clay had bigger mass then delicate glass figures considerable carnage had been the unfortunate result.

Picking up the broken pieces one by one Belmovekk cleaned the cabinet until all the broken figurines were removed. Then he slowly waved his hand over the empty spots and in its wake new figurines appeared.

Now that all the glass had been taken care off the Saiyan then began to mop up the spilled tea from the floor and the couch. He had just done that when he turned around and saw Dawn standing there.

The little girl stood there in her little pink pajamas, such an unbecoming color for a Saiyan girl he couldn't help but think. But she seemed to like it. But she looked quite forlorn, holding a small stuffed animal, Mister Kitty.

"What is it, Sweetie?" Belmovekk asked.

"I heard you and mommy fighting," the little girl said sad.

Had she been born on planet Vegeta she would have heard plenty of fighting between her parents. Some of them just some friendly sparring, some of them real gut punching and ball busting where spouses would really tear into each other. But in the end kids would always know that afterwards everything would be alright again. It was the Saiyan way. One would always come out on top, the other would always submit, and everything would be alright again. Until the next time.

This was something that Xander or Giles when told just couldn't understand. Because in their experience Saiyans just meekly submitted to their Earth wives. They failed to understand that unlike Earth women Saiyan women could take a punch and roll with it like the best. Earth women on the other hand couldn't. Which meant that their Saiyan husbands were now at a serious disadvantage, because the only way they could fight with their wives was through wit. And in that all men are disadvantaged to begin with.

Unlike a child growing up on planet Vegeta Dawn had grown up on Earth. And on this planet relationships played by different rules. Because on Earth even children aged four learned to fear a single word, the destroyer of marriage and happy families.

Divorce

"Oh, I am sorry, sweetie," Belmovekk said as he knelt in front of his daughter, "did we wake you up?"

"You were shouting," Dawn said dejected, "and mommy was shouting bad words."

"She was, was she not?" Belmovekk echoed.

"Are you and mommy gonna deevorse?" the little girl asked.

Filthy mudball of a planet, Belmovekk cursed inwardly.

"What makes you think that, sweetie?" Belmovekk asked.

"Susie told me her mommy and daddy deevorsed," Dawn said sadly, "They's were also shouting and saying bad words. And now she never sees her daddy again.

Torak's teeth! Damn this miserable planet!

"Oh, sweetie," Belmovekk said and embraced his daughter, "That is not going to happen."

"Sure?" Dawnie asked.

"I promise," Belmovekk nodded as he put up a smile.

"Then why were you and mommy fighting?" she asked curious.

"Sometimes mommies and daddies fight," Belmovekk explained, then he pointed towards her room, "Like you and Mayan. You also fight, right?"

"Mayan always says I take her stuff, then she gets angry," Dawn said.

"And do you?" Belmovekk asked. Upon which Dawn began to grin an naughty smile.

"I thought so," Belmovekk said, "And do you and Mayan make up after you fight?"

Dawnie nodded.

"You see, Dawn, as long as you make up afterwards fighting is not so bad," Belmovekk said, then he began to smirk, "And fighting can be fun, right? And where do we do that?"

"In the gym!" Dawnie singsonged, "Can we go to the gym tomorrow and fight?"

"Hell yeah," Belmovekk said, then he looked around, "Shall we make up with mommy and clean up the room?"

"He'yea," Dawn nodded and together the two finished cleaning up the living room.

"There," Belmovekk said afterwards, "all finished."

"What now, daddy?" Dawnie asked enthusiastically.

"Now I'm going to put you back to bed," the Saiyan said, thus wiping the smile of his daughter's face. She put up a giant pout, but by now he had managed to become immune to it, well, most of the time, so he took her to her room and tucked her into her bed. In the bed next to her Mayan was soundly asleep.

"Sweet dreams, sweetie," Belmovekk said and kissed his daughter. And just for good measurement he also kissed Mayan, "You too."

He was about to leave their room when he turned around and looked at his two daughters. And realized that no matter what they were they were both equally his.

"Daddy," Dawn called out before he closed the door.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Why was mommy yelling my name?"

Damn!

Not really having an answer Belmovekk avoided her gaze.

"Sweet dreams, Dawnie," he said and closed the door.

Resting his head against the door Belmovekk took a deep breath. Then he turned around and made for the master bedroom.

There he found Joyce in bed, with her back towards him. She appeared to be sleeping but probably she wasn't and she was just giving him the silent treatment.

As he entered she said nothing. Not sure what to say either he began to undress and then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He liked brushing his teeth. It was way better then chewing leaves of a certain bush back home that he had done for thousands of years. Not only was tooth paste way better, he also found it a relaxing ritual.

When he came back from the bathroom he found Joyce sitting up.

"Could you get me some aspirin?" she asked, "I've got a splitting headache.

Pleased that he was on speaking terms again Belmovekk went back into the bathroom to the medicine cabinet and got some aspirin and a glass of water for his wife.

"Thanks," she said, then she swallowed the aspirin and downed it with the glass of water. Then as he entered the bed she put her head next to him.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I shouldn't have overreacted. After all, it's not your fault."

"You have nothing to apologize, my love," Belmovekk said, "And whoever is at fault, we will find him. And make him regret it."

x

* * *

x

Xander was sitting on the roof of his building, well, it was now Uncle Sam's, but the rooftop apartment was still his. As was the roof top. Which made for an excellent place to throw a barbecue. Or as he was currently doing, just sitting in a deck chair, enjoying the clear night sky with a beer.

As he was sitting there, looking up at the night sky suddenly a pair of hands came over the edge of the roof, soon followed by a Buffy climbing on the roof.

"Hey, Buff," Xander said surprised, "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Just passing by," Buffy said as she dusted herself off, "I saw the light burning and I thought I'd pay you visit."

"Well, you're always welcome, Buff," Xander said, then he pointed to the door of his apartment behind him, "Pull up a chair and we'll make it an allnighter like in the old days. Only this time no vamps and demons to rain on our parade."

"You know you just said out loud a major jinx," Buffy said as she picked up a deck chair.

"Pff, they're welcome to try," Xander shrugged, chugging some more beer back, "Bring it on, I'd say."

As she put her chair next to him Xander winked.

"That's the surest way to for destiny to throw bad luck somewhere else. When you want it, it never comes."

"I suppose you're right," then she looked around, "Where's p….., where's Angela?"

"She's over there," Xander said and pointed over his shoulder. Buffy looked and to her surprise she saw the girl whom she considered the bane of Xander's existence sitting on the roof of the apartment, looking at the full moon.

"Damn," Buffy said both impressed and shocked, "You weren't kidding when you said that she becomes even creepier during a full moon."

"She's harmless though," Xander said and drank some more beer, "just moongazing, ain't ya, Ange?"

There was no reply from the lonely figure on the roof.

"See? Harmless," Xander shrugged.

"If you say so," Buffy said as she sat down, wearily looking one more time at the lone figure at the rooftop. Meanwhile Xander emptied his beer can, crumpled it, threw it in the air, aimed a finger at it and when it reached its apex he incinerated it with a carefully aimed small chi blast.

"Why'd you do that?" Buffy asked.

"Gotta keep the environment clean, Buff," Xander said as he picked up another can from the stack next to him, "besides, if I miss I know I've had enough."

"When do you miss?" she asked concerned, "How much is enough."

"Quite a few more nowadays then before," Xander chuckled as he opened his can, "Cheers, Buff!"

As he drank he suddenly stopped and reached for another can that he then held out towards Buffy.

"Where are my manners? Here, have one."

Buffy seemed a little hesitant at first, but then she reached out and took the can.

"Yeah, you look like you could really use one yourself," Xander chuckled, then he took another chug.

"I look that bad?" Buffy said staring at the can of beer in her lap.

"Absofragginlutely!" Xander nodded, "Wanna tell?"

"I…..," Buffy started but then fell silent.

"Oooh," Xander coed, "That sounds really bad. Buffy just nodded, said nothing for a while, then she spoke up again.

"Riley left me."

Kretsch!

Hearing her announcement Xander squashed his beer can in surprise, spilling beer all over him.

"Jesus, Buff!" Xander said shocked, "When did that happen?"

"You've got beer all over you," Buffy said and stood up, "Let me get you a towel."

She wanted to go inside but Xander grabbed her hand.

"Fuck the beer!" Xander said dead earnest, "Anya can always wash my clothes tomorrow. Riley left you, Buff. You must be in pain. Tell me about it. When did it happen?"

When she had come here she didn't think her friend would be this under the influence. But this sudden transformation from barely happy go lucky drunk to good old caring Xander warmed her heart. It also gave her the courage to go on.

"It happened his afternoon. He asked me to come meet on the roof on my dorm."

"That's on odd place for a break up?" Xander remarked.

"Yeah," Buffy echoed, "He said he was offered a position far away from here and he took it. Never even discussed it with me."

"That bastard!" Xander said indignant, "I'll break his legs for that!"

"That….., would be kind of hard," Buffy said, "It's somewhere in space."

"Space as in somewhere up there?" Xander said and pointed upwards, then he almost stood up as he pointed even further upwards, "Or as in really up there?"

"Like in one of those golden spaceships flown by those orange people, fruity not colored," Buffy said, "Like in woosh, down come those rings and woosh you're gone."

"That's deep," Xander said looking at the night sky, "that's really deep space."

"Yeah," Buffy echoed.

"Also explains why he a picked a roof, with them rings and all," Xander mused, then he looked at Buffy, "Did he give you a reason?"

"Said I wasn't committed to our relationship, that he didn't feel it," Buffy said, feeling the anger of that moment come back to her, "He didn't even give me a chance to prove he was wrong."

"Bastard!" Xander said.

"Damn straight," Buffy agreed. Then Xander picked up a new can of beer, opened it and took a swig.

"Of course, I can't say that I'm completely surprised," he said.

"Ooh," Buffy said as she began to glare at him.

"I mean, did you ever got around telling the Big Guy that you two were engaged?" Xander asked.

"So now you're taking his side?" Buffy said dicey.

"No, I'm not taking his side," Xander said taking another sip, "Because he's an utter bastard for leaving you. But if you wanted a cheerleader to applaud you and say everything you did was right and everything he did was terrible and appalling you should have gone to Willow. In the female social matrix we tell each other what you want to hear to feel better. But here in the male social matrix we call each other out on our bullshit when we deserve too."

"Oh," Buffy said deflated, "I'm not sure I like the male social matrix much."

"Granted, we also have no ice cream," Xander smiled, then he held up his can of beer, "We got beer though."

Buffy looked at the can of beer in her lap.

"So does getting called out on your bullshit make you feel better in the male social matrix?" Buffy asked.

"Not really," Xander shrugged, "We get shit done though. Plus we got beer."

Buffy again looked at the can of beer in her lap. Then she picked it up and popped it open, then she took a deep swig.

"Now we're talking," Xander grinned enthusiastically.

"God," Buffy sighed forlorn, "I really did it. I really chased Riley away."

"Well, I wouldn't quite put it like that," Xander said after another sip, "He could have manned up and gone to the Big Guy himself. Force the issue. Instead he kept on waiting for you to make a move."

"So it's still my fault?" Buffy said back.

"It's always our fault, Buff," Xander said before taking another swig.

As she took another swig from her can Buffy looked up to the stars, for the first time wondering where Riley was now, whether or not he was thinking about her.

"Where did I go wrong?" she mused out loud, "I always used to think he was so…, dependable?"

"If you ask me…," Xander said pretending to think, "Somewhere around the start."

"Huh?"

"You see," Xander said as he tapped the side of his can, "And I think this our friend Heineken speaking, I think it went wrong after Angel. It's no secret that he kinda ruined you for the rest of us guys."

"That sounds more like 'grrr, aargh, I hate Dead Boy' speaking," Buffy chuckled weakly before taking another sip.

"True, it's no secret that I really hate Captain Hairgel," Xander said.

"And that sounds like you've been talking with Captain Peroxide," Buffy said.

"Yeah, amazing ain't it? We truly hate each other and yet there's always one subject me and Spike can agree and bond upon," Xander said, then he looked sideways at Buffy, "But that aside, Angel burned you. And what happens when we get burned? Enter Captain Rebound."

"So Riley was my rebound guy?" Buffy asked.

"Yup," Xander said, then he took a swig from his can, "Was he the guy for you, that scary, messy, no-emotions-barred guy, the one in capital letters? I dunno. You guys started off okay, lots of messy sexual tensions in the form of messy hatred, and then you guys pulled that switch and boom. Had us fooled for a while. And then somewhere along the way he became rebound guy and you began to take him for granted."

Xander finished his can, threw it into the air and disintegrated it.

"Ha, I get another one," he said triumphantly and picked up another can, "You want another one?"

"Yeah, why not?" Buffy said after some thinking, then she caught the can that Xander threw towards her, then she finished her first can and put it next to her on the ground, then she popped open her new can.

"God, I really miss him," she moaned, "I really chased him away. Treated him like crap."

"Yeah," Xander echoed, "Guys like him are pretty rare. He never held back from you, risked everything, he even came along to the Cell Games to get his ass kicked, remember those Cell Juniors?"

"You're not really making me feel any better, Xan," Buffy said.

"Hey, male social matrix, remember?" Xander countered.

"I hate the male social matrix," Buffy huffed before taking another sip, "So what now?"

"We sit here, drink more beer, listen to some tunes of pain, but above all, we listen," Xander said, "It's okay to judge, but what gets said in the matrix, stays in the matrix."

"Must be lonely in the matrix," Buffy remarked.

"Has its ups and downs," Xander said, "Of course it's going to remain lonely now that Riley's gone. Remember Oz? You could really shoot the shit with that guy, and he'd listen, and then he'd call you out on your bullshit with a single word. He was a friggin' Zen master. I really missed Oz. I'm gonna miss Riley because occasionally we'd hang out, but nothing like Oz."

"Have you ever heard of him again?" Buffy asked curious.

"Oz? Not a peep," Xander said shaking his head, "It's like he dropped off the face of the Earth. I was half hoping that he would show up during the Cell Games but nothing."

Xander said nothing for a moment, just taking a big swig from his can.

"Yeah, it's really lonely up here in the matrix right now," he finally said.

"But we got beer, right?" Buffy said as she held up her can.

"Welcome to the matrix," Xander said as he held out his can and together they toasted.

"To bad luck in love," Buffy said.

"To poor choices in love," Xander said back.

Both said nothing for a while, just drinking in silence.

"You know," Buffy said as she examined her beer can, "I'm starting to understand why Belmo used to do this. He had nobody to talk too who understood where he came from and this does kinda numb the pain and…., Xander?"

Buffy leaned over towards her friend and saw that he looked away from her. It even looked like he was…, shaking?

"Are you…, Xander, are you crying?" she asked concerned.

"Don't touch me?" Xander said sobbing.

"You are crying," Buffy said worried, "why?"

"Buffy, for godsakes," Xander said as he wiped away his tears, "remember the matrix. When a dude starts to cry the other dudes have the decency to look away and…"

"You know what, screw this matrix thing," Buffy said as she got out her chair and walked around to face Xander, "It's time for the other matrix, my matrix. You can tell me what's wrong, Xander. You've earned that right."

"Isn't it obvious, Buff," Xander said softly, "She's gone! The love of my life, gone."

"Ah," Buffy nodded, "It's about _her_."

"I fucked things up," Xander said depressed, "I always fuck things up. I fucked things up with you, I fucked things up with Cordy, with Willow, and with her. Twice. When she left…, I came that close to crossing over to her dimension. And then she came back. With his kid. I couldn't bear it at first. Every time I see that kid I see _him_. But I wanted to get over it. After all, he's dead. And yet…, every time I saw her I fucked it up again. What I wanted to say was I still love you, instead only accusations came out. And then she found out that I had been sleeping with Anya."

"Yeah, that really wasn't one of your smartest moves, Xander," Buffy smiled comfortingly.

"Somehow I was still hoping we could make it work, Buff," Xander continued, "Get back together. Anya? I could dump her easily, it's just sex. It meant nothing. I only did it because, well, you know how much fun it can be hanging out with Angela. I just wanted to feel something. Dumping Anya is easy, but Angela…., I just can't…, I mean, I can't dump her in some home like she's some granny who thinks she's a kid again. She deserves better than that. And yet, sometimes I wish that she's dead. That some vengeance demon would be near and poof, my life's normal again."

"That would be kinda hard," Buffy said, "From what I heard they still haven't returned from their exile."

"She's my albatross, Buff," Xander said, wiping away his tears, "I love her, I really do. She gave her life for me, but she's also my albatross. And every day I that I have to look at her I die a little inside."

"No wonder you're so starved for guy talk," Buffy smiled at her friend, "Look Xander, you're not a bad guy for feeling like you do. You made poor choices, I made poor choices. Maybe one day Shimrod comes through for you? Maybe we find a cure for her some other way. Maybe one day we will both be happy in love again."

Buffy picked up a can of beer and held it up for her friend.

"Look, this is really the worst advice I can give you," she smiled as she put it in his hands, "Cause, well, I don't have anything better that I can give you. All I can say is that right now we should get drunk together. Like really, really drunk. And that we will do this again. That if you need a guy friend to do guy stuff with, well, then think of me as one of the guys. And whatever gets said in the matrix, will stay in the matrix."

Xander looked at her and cracked a weak smile.

"I never felt more attracted to you in a guy love kind of way then I do now, Buff," he said.

"To beer!" Buffy said as she held up a beer can.

"The cause and solutions to all of life's problems!" Xander said and held up his beer can.

"To beer!"

x

* * *

x

On the other side of the roof Angela looked up towards the moon, following it's trajectory throughout the night sky. A casual observer would think that she seemed oblivious to anything else other then the moon. And yet…

From her left eye a single tear streamed down her cheek.

x

* * *

x

It was almost dawn as Buffy finished the last can of beer. Xander had passed out earlier, of course he already had had a head start on her to begin with. She was experiencing a serious alcohol buzz and was hoping to see the sun rise. That she was some sort of vampire and that the sun would burn away the pain in her heart. She wasn't quite drunk enough to completely have forgotten why she had started to drink but with a few more beers she was certain she'd get there.

Too bad there weren't any.

Maybe the sun would bring her oblivion. Any moment now.

A few moments later the sun did rise. But by then she had already passed out.

But as she sank into a deep alcohol fueled sleep a voice began to speak to her.

"Hmmmm, remember, young one, always in motion the future is. Beware, save the sister you must!"

And then she was gone, into a deep dreamless sleep.

x

* * *

x

AN: _You know what to do._


	7. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

'Hate This and I Love You'

x

x

AN: _Wow! Finished this chapter in less then a week! A: vacation kicks ass! And B: I'm on fire!_

x

AN 2017: _Sorry for the delay in updating, the city just had the party of the year, with 7 days of music and party going on. Thing got late, hectic, and kinda fun._

x

* * *

x

THOOM!

A massive energy blast hit Xander right in the face. Grimacing he shrugged it off, spit some blood on the ground, then he evaded another blast and spiraled around to charge into his attacker.

Hitting her elbow first in the stomach Xander crashed into Buffy, sending the both of them backwards into a sand dune, creating a giant geyser of sand. Next thing the both of them came out of the sand dune, battling like madmen as they spiraled upwards in the sky, trading blows.

On and on it went until one of the two made a mistake. It always boiled down to whoever made the first mistake and if the other guy was smart enough to capitalize on that. In this case Xander made the mistake and naturally Buffy was smart enough to capitalize upon it. Making a swing that was just a little too wide it allowed Buffy to drive her own open hand through and come to a very sudden and hard stop just above his heart.

As he fell down to the ground Xander cursed inwardly. Not only because of his mistake or the pain, but also because he hated being hit by open hand strikes. He always considered them to be far more powerful and painful then closed fist strikes. Which was why he naturally preferred to use them himself. Being on the receiving end however…

Crashing into the desert floor Xander created a huge ass crater. But even as he was still falling down Xander had charged a large Makankosapo attack, so by the time he actually had landed and created his crater he fired the attack back at Buffy.

Only to be greeted halfway by a massive Kamehameha wave.

The two attacks collided halfway, creating a massive energy sphere, one half pale blue, the other half dark purple.

x

* * *

x

On a nearby desert ridge major Mark Richards, new CO of Sunnydale AFB's special training unit, watched the fight intently through his binoculars. Spread out on the ridge behind him were about a hundred other soldiers, many of them also using binoculars as they watched the fight as well.

They were in Twenty Nine Palms, the massive US Marine Corps training grounds in the Mojave desert. Usually the base was used for training of Marine Corps units, like the 1st Marine division in nearby Camp Pendleton. But half of them were currently deployed to Afghanistan so Twenty Nine Palms was a little underused at the moment.

Which suited the new CO of Sunnydale Air Force Base just fine. Even though Major Richards had been one of the soldiers who had participated in the Cell Games (he still had nightmares of that Cell Junior who had almost killed him), he wasn't one of Belmovekk's Bastards. Having never served in the original group he never had the reverence for that Saiyan. He would work with him, part of being the commander of Sunnydale AFB, as established by previous commander Riley Finn was a private lesson every other day that he could incorporate into a new advanced training program.

But he never quite trusted Belmovekk. And what he had seen during the Cell Games confirmed that. It wasn't that he hated Saiyans because he was racist or xenophobe. He mistrusted them because they had too much power. And too much power in the wrong hands was never a good thing. He had observed all three Saiyans during the Cell Games and of the three Goku was too gullible, Vegeta a dangerous egomaniac and Belmovekk dangerously driven.

The same went with the civilians. The Slayers were no team players. Egotistical came more to mind. And although he would greatly welcome the firepower they brought, he'd want neither of them in his team if he had any choice in it. Xander Harris was underneath his joking exterior like Belmovekk also dangerously driven. A loose cannon waiting to go off.

Richards actually preferred the other civilians, Goku's bunch, having spent some time with them on that strange Lookout up in the sky. He found them, although odd, like Piccolo and Tien with his 3rd eye, quite upstanding and normal. Not a shred of prima donna behavior in any of them. He was proud to call Tien a friend having spent a year with him in the Room of Spirit and Time. Both Tien and Piccolo had taken groups of soldiers with them for a tour of duty in the Room of Spirit and Time, which in the Earth military chi fighting community had led to the formation of what was most likely going to become three separate styles or schools, pure Saiyan, mixed Saiyan/Namekian and mixed Saiyan/Crane.

Unfortunately for Richards Sunnydale AFB put him as close to Belmovekk and his civilians as could be. So, as far as he was concerned, even though the DoD had just bought Belmovekk's old gravity gym, the more time his trainees spent away from Saiyan influences, so much the better as far as he was concerned. Which brought him to his current location.

The problem with chi fighting was that as you got stronger and stronger the less you could train inside a gravity gym. You could do your exercises, your forms, learn the basics of a new energy attack, other then that it was still a normal room. Granted there were some nifty features like advanced energy shields. But there were no energy shields in existence capable of withstanding attacks at Super Saiyan levels or even higher. As the SGC learned the hard way during Cell's rampage through their base, the near loss of Prometheus and the complete loss of Enterprise.

So if you didn't want your new shiny toy blown up during a full out spar it was better to do so out in the open. Which for the two currently battling it out meant having to ask Richards permission to use a facility like Twenty Nine Palms. Which he'd rather not have them do, but they had that right according to agreements with the SGC and previous CO Riley Finn. They also could use China Lake or Edwards, both Air Force facilities, but they were both seeing heavy use right now.

Which made it all the more ironic for Richards that in trying to get away from the Sunnydale mob, he still had to put up with them.

But his mother hadn't raised a fool. If he couldn't get away from them, he might as well use them and let his trainees enjoy a first rank view of what truly powerful chi fighters could do. Maybe, like with him, it would inspire them to reach new heights themselves.

"Holy crap!" one of the soldiers exclaimed, "That dude changed color."

He was referring of course to Xander Harris's sudden transformation to a more powerful state. In Saiyans it was called Super Saiyan. Slayers could do it too, well, the blonde one could, and they had dubbed it Super Slayer. But Xander Harris seemed an anomaly because his DNA was human. They had checked after the Cell Games. His DNA was on record from before the games. Nothing had changed although some minute traces of Saiyan DNA seemed to be present though. Which caused some debate whether or not his state should be called Super Saiyan or Super Human.

He knew that there were some in the Earth chi community who considered 'going Super' as the holy grail. Something to emulate, to aspire too. He knew that Tien really, really wanted to be able to do just that. Richards on the other hand wasn't so sure. In his book wars weren't won by which side had the best warriors, but which had the best soldiers. Warriors fought alone. Soldiers fought as part of a team. He figured that with good team work there was a lot of ground to be won. Also he knew from talking to Xander Harris that 'going Super' was painful as shit to him. So maybe it was not something to envy.

It also meant that if he went Super he must be really desperate.

x

* * *

x

"Not fair!" Buffy screamed as she felt Xander going Super and his power went up, pushing back the event horizon and the attack right at her.

"You cheater!" she yelled, as they had specifically agreed upon not to go Super. Which of course meant she had the advantage.

For a long time Xander had managed to keep up with her, or keep her off him using his extensive bag of Saiyan tricks, courtesy of his one time Halloween possession. But at some point that bag had run out of tricks and even though he was resourceful in coming up with new ones often she had to actually keep herself back from easily overpowering him. And easy fights were no fun for either of them. But now it seemed he had to go Super to keep up with her base strength.

"We'll see about that," Buffy said as she raised her chi as far as she could without going Super herself.

After all, easy fights were no fun.

But before she could pour more strength into her attack to push it back something weird happened.

Using his golden chi flames as a shield Xander emerged like a Xander shaped armored piercing missile through the energy sphere and charged feet first right at her.

THUD!

Slamming into her Xander's foot smashed into her chin, causing her to fly backwards at incredible speed. As she did the energy attack, now no longer fed by either of them continued its upwards trajectory which would probably take it into space and disperse there harmlessly. She on the other hand wasn't so lucky and finally careened downwards into a small hill.

x

* * *

x

THOOF!

Even from their remote vantage point the soldiers could hear her crash into the distant hill.

"Auch, that's gotta hurt," a soldier said feeling the imaginary pain and shuddered.

As the soldiers discussed her recent crash Richards meanwhile was making notes. He may be a troublesome civilian but Xander Harris did seem adept at coming up with all sorts of interesting tactics. Attacking through an energy attack of that magnitude was sheer brilliance. And even though he didn't really like him Richards was now severely tempted to hire him as a trainer. To only employ him as a glorified janitor seemed such a waste now.

"I hope she's okay," another soldier said.

No sooner had he said it as he noticed a small piece of dirt that started to rise into the air. Soon followed by others.

"I think she is, soldier," Richards said, plucking a rising piece of dirt out of the air, "I think she is."

x

* * *

x

If this had been a real fight, Xander would by now have utterly vaporized the hill Buffy had disappeared into. Of course this wasn't a real fight and besides, considering how strong she was nothing short of obliterating the planet would do. And he didn't think those soldiers watching down below were going to like that much either.

He had pretty good idea what she was going to do, she was advertising it to the entire world with her chi. Which meant he had only one chance to get this right.

Next thing golden energy erupted from the hill down below.

x

* * *

x

"Sweet Jesus, she's gone electrical" one of the soldiers muttered as the blonde Slayer slowly emerged from the hill, dull golden chi fiercely blazing, arcs of electricity now swirling around her.

And then she charged Xander Harris.

x

* * *

x

Buffy charged full speed into Xander using her now incredibly souped up speed.

But as she was about to slam into him she found that he wasn't there. Spinning around she found that somehow Xander had anticipated her attack and had moved behind her, a roundhouse attack now inches away from her face.

Impressive!

It would have worked too, if she hadn't noticed it in time. And unfortunately for Xander the second level just gave her too much of a speed advantage.

WHACK!

Xander's foot came to a hard stop against her arm blocking his attack. She could almost hear his bones breaking. Almost.

"This sucks," Xander said somewhat disappointed.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed, then she began to smirk, "but then again…., this only sucks for you."

Wit that she moved out from under him then pounded him with both fists as one striking in the back, sending him crashing into the ground below.

x

* * *

x

Well, he had to give the kid credit, Richards thought as he saw Xander Harris slam face first into the ground. He tried to come up with a tactic that would counter that second level, anticipating her movements, move before she even did and use that massive speed boost against her. It might have worked if she had emerged from that hill and attacked straight away. But she didn't. She had to show off a little beforehand doing a powerpose, and that threw his timing off.

Of course, even though almost didn't cut it, him almost succeeding meant that he now wanted to hire Xander Harris as a civilian contractor even more.

x

* * *

x

"Is it supposed to hurt this much?" Xander groaned as he slowly turned around and saw Buffy standing over him in his own personal crater, "I think I'm bleeding."

"I think you're doing it wrong," Buffy said frowning, then she returned back into her normal state and held out her arm," Come, mighty hero. Let's go back so Willow can fix you up again.

"You're really grinning," Xander groaned as Buffy helped him to his feet.

"I am, ain't I?" Buffy grinned from ear to ear, "I must go to the second level more often."

"Well, next time do it with Gohan," Xander groaned, "I feel like Wiley Coyote after an anvil landed right on top of him. Either do it with him or bring me a family pack of Senzu beans."

"Don't be such a baby," Buffy said dismissively, "You gave me some good surprises. I'm sure you'll do better next time. And Willow can always fix you up."

"Everything to please your Slayer Highness," Xander said as he closed his eyes and massaged his temples, "I hope you don't mind if this means the end of our spar."

"I figured as much," Xander moaned.

"I'll go and tell Captain New Guy that we're finished," Buffy said and took off.

"Oh, I think he knows too," Xander said, but she was gone already, "He'd have to be deaf and blind in order to miss it."

Seeing Buffy land with the soldiers in the distance Xander reached inside his trouser pocket. Somehow a small opaque container had survived the fighting intact. Probably because Buffy didn't punch or kick him in those areas. Opening the container Xander took out two white oval pills, popped them in his mouth and swallowed them. Then he put away the container just in time as Buffy returned.

"Let's get you home and better again," she smiled at her friend.

"I feel better already," Xander smiled back.

x

* * *

x

For somebody who had the crap beaten out of him Xander handled the flight back to Sunnydale fairly well, Buffy thought, managing a fairly brisk pace.

"You're doing better then I expected, Xan," Buffy said appreciatively. Considering how much pain you were in."

"I'm used to pain now," Xander said stoic.

"I think you're used to being full of yourself," Buffy winked, then she sighed, "I don't want to go back to Sunnydale. Everybody keeps looking at me feeling sorry for Riley leaving me."

"Well, do you give them reasons for thinking they should feel sorry?" Xander asked, "I've noticed an awful lot of additional training these past two weeks. And of course our recent sparring when logically you should have been in class."

"Yeah, some professors have been giving me flak about that," Buffy admitted.

"I guess you're dealing with it in your own right," Xander shrugged.

"Willow's worried too," Buffy said.

"Willow is always worried," Xander shrugged, "Which is a good thing. Friends look out for each other and she's looking out for us."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't believe what she wants me to do," Buffy said with a deep pained look.

"Humor me."

"She wants me to go on a blind date," Buffy said, then her face turned angry, "Xander! Stop laughing!"

x

* * *

x

Studying the various strange and wondrous things that got reported on the internet Belmovekk tried to make sense of this bizarre world that he was living in. And not for the first time he wondered if Earth was really this special or that he never spent enough time on any of the other worlds he had visited to notice how bizarre they really were as well.

Finding anything truly strange and out of this world among all the other weird stuff was a Sisyphean task in itself. Luckily Willow had developed a few search tools and intelligent programs to help him. Although one of the intelligent programs had gotten way too sapient for comfort, making disparaging remarks about his parentage and intelligence at every moment. After another bout of rudeness Belmovekk closed his laptop and vowed not to re-open it until Willow had purged the damn thing.

"Anything wrong?" Joyce asked from the kitchen.

"It is that annoying program again," Belmovekk said shaken, "It said terrible things to me. About my father. Mostly about my mother. It said things that would make Torak blush. And he does not blush so easily."

"That would be kind of hard, is it not?" Joyce called from the kitchen, "If I remember correctly he wore an iron mask to hide his face, didn't he."

"Your memory is correct," Belmovekk replied and contemplated if it was worth it to destroy his laptop to teach that thing a lesson. After all he could always create a new laptop? Could he? At the very least some gold to buy a new one.

Next thing the telephone rang.

"Hello?" Joyce said as she picked up her cordless phone in the kitchen, then she came out of the kitchen towards Belmovekk, "It's Willow, for you."

Belmovekk took the phone and walked away with it out of earshot of Joyce. For two minutes he talked then he returned the phone to her in the kitchen.

"What did she want?" Joyce asked, a little too edgy for Belmovekk's comfort. It wasn't that surprising though. Lately the name Willow wasn't very popular in this house.

"Just some harmless reports, dear," Belmovekk said, but Joyce wasn't falling for it.

"Bull!" she said angry, "It's got something to do with Dawn, ain't it?"

Belmovekk wanted to say something, then he changed his mind.

"Suppose it did," he posed, "How much more would you rather not know it then actually know it?"

"Don't give me that red pill, blue pill crap," Joyce said angry, "This involves my child. Hell, it involves our child! Why can't you just let it rest and accept that Dawn is our child?"

"Because I need to know, that is why," Belmovekk said vehemently, tired of being on tenterhooks, "Yes, she is my daughter. But there is also something wrong here, and I for one need to know what. It will never change who or what she is, but I need to know!"

Joyce seemed a little taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"What does she want this time?" she finally asked more calmly then before.

"She wants some new genetic material," the Saiyan said.

"Why? She already has more then enough," Joyce said back.

"She has a new theory," Belmovekk said.

"Whatever," Joyce said icy, then she walked away, "I can't do this anymore."

"What, are you angry again?" Belmovekk asked as his wife walked past him.

"That," she said, but then she put her hand on her forehead, "But I also have a splitting headache. After you've finished torturing Dawn, could you please get me some more Tylenol?"

x

* * *

x

As Joyce went to her bedroom, Belmovekk left with one of Dawn's hairs taken from her hairbrush and with Alex away with Android #18 that left just the Twins at home. Watching through the window in their room they saw their father leave. As soon as he had disappeared from their view Mayan turned to Dawn.

"Ha ha, somethings wrong with you," she teased her sister.

"Is not!" Dawn protested.

"Is too," Mayan said and stuck her tongue out.

"I will tell mommy," Dawn said aggrieved.

"Mommy has head pain," Mayan countered, "she won't listen."

Dawn wanted to protest again but then she remembered that her sister was right. These past two weeks mommy had had a lot of head pain and when she did she just ignored everybody. That kinda put a big wrench in her plan to get comeuppance on her sister. Which meant that she was going to come up with something or else she wouldn't hear the end of it.

So she decided to change the subject in a radical fashion.

"Let's go to Spike," she said with a big grin.

Mayan looked at her like she was crazy, then towards the room where their mother was, then a big naughty grin appeared on her face as well.

Wasting little time the two kids climbed out of their window until they were at the roof tiling, then they made for the edge. Taking one more look at each other, they both nodded, then they jumped.

Normal children aged four would at that point have fallen to their deaths. Of course they weren't normal children. Effortlessly they made the jump across the lawn, and the hedge, over the adjacent garden onto the roof of the neighbors' home.

Without stopping the two pre-schoolers jumped on to the roof of the next home. And the next. And the next.

There were people outside as they passed them, working in the garden. A few of them even noticed something passing. Even fewer thought they actually saw two small kids jump by using the rooftops. They of course shrugged it off.

After all, such things were impossible, right?

Hopping their way across town the Twins kept up a steady pace. Of course what they really wanted was to be able to fly, like their father, or their big sister Buffy. They had asked their father but he had said something boring like all good things in time and that they first had to learn other stuff first. Boring stuff.

Of course having spent almost half their lives in the Room and Spirit and Time they did have an idea how it should work. At least Mayan thought she did. And if Mayan said she did Dawn believed her. Mayan was smart. She always figured out puzzles and stuff. Dawn was more of the big ideas. She'd come up with things to do and Mayan would then figure out how to do them. That was their thing. And it had been Mayan who came up with the idea that hopping across town was still faster then walking and that while grownups would notice kids running around, they hardly paid any attention what happened over their head.

After a lot more hops the dynamic duo reached the cemetery where Spike lived in his crypt. The final part the Twins walked because there were no more roofs to hop onto. Also because it was a cemetery and they were supposed to show something called decorum there. They had no clue what it meant only that you had to be really quiet and that you couldn't play and do other kids stuff. Mommy said it was because there were lots of dead people, but all they saw were lots of stones.

Besides stones there were also lots of other things at the cemetery. Like stone people. There used to be stone angels as well, but something bad happened and daddy, Xander and Buffy broke them all.

There were also crypts. Dawn and Mayan used to think that there lived a vampire in every crypt, like Spike did. But they had been in a few other crypts and there was nothing in there but stone boxes and spider webs. They were nothing like Spike's crypt. Spike's crypt was a fun interesting place full of interesting stuff.

The two finally came upon Spike's crypt.

"Spike! Spike!" the two pre-schoolers yelled as they descended into his crypt.

As they entered the crypt they noticed that Spike was in bed. But he didn't seem to be sleeping. He seemed to be playing with something. Or someone. They couldn't quite make out what he was doing, but he seemed mighty spooked at their sudden arrival.

"BUGGER! FUCK!" Spike yelled as he reached for blankets with one hand and put his hand onto something or someone that tried to talk."

"Hello ki…..," somebody tried to say and sit up but Spike's hand covered it up and after he had grabbed a blanket and threw it over something he reached underneath. Whatever it was then stopped making any movements and sounds.

"You said a bad word," Mayan giggled.

"Bugger," Dawn giggled.

"Fu….," Mayan tried to say but Spike interjected.

"DON'T! Never say those words, not until you're 18 and nobody no longer gives a shit! And don't say that last word either!"

Making sure the blanket now covered up everything it needed to Spike grabbed a pair of trousers and tried to put them on.

"What the hell are you two kids doing here?" Spike said agitated.

"We're bored," Dawn said as she sat down on a box.

"And then you come to me?" Spike said flabbergasted, "I'm William the fu…, the Bloody. I tortured people with railroad spikes. I'm a master vampire, not some baby sitter.

"#18 babysits Alex," Dawn said.

"Who were you playing with?" Mayan asked curious, causing Spike to choke.

"I wasn't playing," Spike said defensively.

"It looked like you were playing with somebody," Mayan continued as she tried to look at the bed.

"It's none of your damn business what I was doing," Spike said angry and moved Mayan away from his bed, "Damn nosy kids."

"Where you playing with a doll?" Dawn asked, "I like dollies."

"Me too," Mayan said.

Seeing that he had to come up with a story Spike decided on a different approach.

"Look, I was playing with a doll, okay?" he said, then he put his index finger to his lips, "But it's a secret, right? Mums the word, right?

"Oooh, can I play?" Dawn said smiling.

"No you can't play with my doll," Spike said angry, then he sighed, "Look, I have to clean up. I want you kids to close your eyes and promise not to open then. If you do I will give you a soda. Okay?"

"'kay," the two youngsters said.

"Starting now," Spike said, upon which Dawn and Mayan closed their eyes.

"How long do we have to close our eyes?" Dawn asked.

"Until I say so," Spike said. The kids heard Spike make noises, like he was moving something heavy, then a door was opened and then closed again, followed by a key being turned.

"You can look now," Spike said. Upon which they opened their eyes and noticed that the bed was now empty.

"Where's your dolly?" Mayan asked.

"I put it away," Spike said and walked past them.

"But I wanted to play with your dolly," Dawn said disappointed.

"Well, you can't," Spike said offhand, "Some dolls ain't for kids. Some dolls are for grownups and you know what, you don't talk about it."

"Why not?" Mayan asked.

"Cause it's a secret," Spike said as he briefly turned around and grinned at them, tapping his nose, "You understand secrets, right? Come on, I don't think you asked your parents permission to come here, now did ya?"

The Twins looked at each other.

"I thought so," Spike said and opened his refrigerator, "Now, if you keep my secret I will keep yours. Is it a deal?"

"What's a deal?" Dawn asked.

"A deal is a promise," Spike said and pulled two soda cans out of his refrigerator, "A promise not to tell."

Spike threw a can towards each of the kids. Which they easily caught. He took out a can for himself as well.

"Okay," he said as he knelt in front of the Twins and held up both fists, only the pinky fingers extended, "Secret pinky shake?"

The two kids looked at each other. Then they nodded and each shook Spike's pinky with theirs.

"Good," Spike smiled, then he used both index fingers to pop a hole in their soda cans so they could drink. He pulled up a chair and sat it down reversed in front of them.

"So why are you two nincompoops here?" he asked as he popped his own can.

"Something's wrong with Dawn," Mayan said, causing Dawn to glare angrily at her sister.

"Am not!" she yelled, her voice going up an octave.

"Am too," Mayan grinned. Some more shouting followed.

"Kids, kids," Spike yelled as he silenced the bickering duo, "Think of my poor ears. Lower your voices."

"Mommy and daddy are fighting a lot," Mayan said.

"Is that so?" Spike said with thinly veiled amusement, "A brouhaha in the Big Scary's house? How… interesting? Poor fella."

Spike didn't sound sympathetic at all towards their father but the Twins knew that daddy didn't like Spike and Spike didn't like their daddy. But they didn't mind.

"So what's started it?" Spike asked.

"Dunno," Dawn said, "but mommy always starts yelling at daddy."

"And that's when they say there's something wrong with you," Mayan teased.

"Shuttup," Dawn said angry.

"You shuttup," Mayan said back.

"But you don't know what exactly is wrong with Dawn, right?" Spike asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me," Dawn said vehemently.

"Dunno," Mayan shrugged, then she looked up like she remembered something, "Mommy said you was real."

"'course I'm real," Dawn said again vehemently.

"I dunno," Spike said pretending to be weary, "Maybe you're not really here and I'm just imagining you."

"Am real!" Dawn protested.

"Yeah, bit, like that argument's gonna win you much arguments," Spike sniggered, then as he saw her disappointed face Spike reached out and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry, bit, of course you're real. I'm seeing you, right? If you weren't real there's no way I could be seeing you. So there."

"Yeah," Dawn said as she smiled again.

"And I should know," Spike said as he tapped the side of his head, "Cause I got all these government chips in me feckin' brain, and they allow me to see everything!"

Spike put down his soda, stood up and shoed the two kids to a corner of his crypt.

"Now you girls go play with those heads of those Gorak demons that I killed last week, then I can get dressed before your father comes in and thinks I molested you."

x

* * *

x

In the end it was not their father who came for the Twins. It was Giles. The operative word being of course 'coming to get the Twins' actually meant that he entered the crypt and to his horror and surprise found the Twins running around inside Spike's crypt while the vampire was watching his soaps.

Before a flabbergasted Giles could say anything Spike raised a finger into the air.

"For the record, they came on their own. I had nothing to do with it," the vampire said without looking at Giles.

"For god sakes, Spike," Giles said horrified, "You're letting these kids play with…, are those heads of Gorak demons?"

One of the Twins, Dawn, came up to Giles with a demon's head on top of her head.

"I'm a scary monster," she said in a hollow voice, "Grrr, aargh."

"Uh, quite," Giles said a little unsure, then he turned to Spike with a chastising glare.

"Hey, I figured these kids will one day take over the family business," Spike shrugged unimpressed, "Might as well learn now how those buggers look like."

"Spike said bugger again," Mayan laughed.

Looking at the Twins for a moment, then at Spike, Giles took off his glasses and took out a polishing cloth and performed the Giles maneuver.

"We'll talk about your atrocious babysitting skills another time," Giles said while polishing, "I have a job for you."

"Oh, goodie," Spike groaned, then he sighed, "alright, who do I kill this time."

"There are children present, Spike, a little more sensibility would be appreciated," Giles said indignant.

"Don't be a priss, Giles," Spike said back, "They're playing with the heads of dead demons. They're the unholy spawn of the Big Scary. I'm sure that one of these days they will start to glow yellow in the dark as well. They're not delicate Victorian flowers you know."

"Charming, as usual," Giles said undeterred as he put his glasses back on, "I want you to go to the University of California campus. There are reports of a pack of vampires preying on students there."

"Ain't that Buffy's territory?" Spike said, "Can't she handle it?"

"She's busy," Giles said matter of fact.

"With what?" Spike asked, "Captain Cardboard's gone. She should have plenty of free time now."

Giles whacked Spike on the head using a portfolio which he then dropped in Spike's lap.

"Like I said, Spike," Giles said again matter of fact, "She's busy."

x

* * *

x

Sitting nervously in her chair Buffy waited for her blind date to show up.

Not for the first time and probably certainly not for the last time she was berating herself for having agreed to this mad scheme of Willow.

Correction: mad scheme of Willow _and_ Tara.

Ever since her breakup with Riley according to the duo she had spent way too much time moping, way too much training, way too much neglecting her studies and her returning home after her drunken binge with Xander didn't do much to endear her to the twosome either. So they decided to get her back on her feet using the tried and tested way of the setup, a blind date arranged by Tara.

Secretly though Buffy suspected they had done it because her moping around in their dorm room was cutting into serious smoochie time of the twosome.

Why on Earth had she let herself be talking into this? Okay, she was willing to admit that she was a little more mopey then usual. But you're allowed to do that after you get dumped, right? Even though in hindsight she had to admit that it was a trainwreck about to happen observable from space.

And besides, if Willow was that strapped for a smoochie pad for her and Willow, she could have just asked. In which case Buffy was more then happy to go back to her old room at home to mope. The more she thought about it, the more appealing it looked. She wouldn't mind spending a little more time with her family again. Even though they lived in the same town the only time she saw them was at the Magic Box.

God, why did I come here, Buffy thought, sitting at a table in one of Sunnydale's better restaurants, waiting for her date to show up. Damn you, Willow, you better well be having the best sex you've ever had right now!

x

* * *

x

It would have come as a great surprise to Buffy that at the same time Willow and Tara weren't having sex. They had planned too, but earlier Belmovekk had come by and given her some new genetic material of Dawn and the witch and the sorceress had become completely spellbound by what they were learning. It was so shocking that they decided to run the tests again.

And again.

And again.

And after that came the making sense of it all.

Yes, it was safe to say that there was going to be little nookie for the two of them that evening.

x

* * *

x

Buffy was _so_ going to strangle Willow and Tara!

Her date had showed up 15 minutes late, but she was willing to let that slide, as he came dressed in his best Sunday clothes, clean shaven (except for a little spot that he had missed by his left ear) so at least he had tried. She of course had also kept dates waiting in her past. When she had still been at Hemery High. Of course back then it had been part of her bitchy cheerleader routine. Making her dates stew while she took her sweet time. Of course in her Hemery High cheerleader bitch days she would never waited for her date to arrive either. She would have been long gone and told her coterie of friends, her own Cordettes, what a loser he had been.

She was also willing to let slide his nervousness. When he finally came and introduced himself to her Sam was as nervous as Willow used to be, in those long forgotten days when she was still crushing hard on Xander, before meeting Oz. Sam stammered as badly as Willow used to do, and could engage in endless Willowbabble as well.

In a way it was touching.

It a way it also felt like she was having a date with Willow.

When she ordered the largest steak with everything Sam did raise an eyebrow, but she explained it away that she had a very fast metabolism. Which was true of sorts. She could probably eat even more but she figured it was better to get something extra afterwards then explain why a girl of her size and statue was eating more then a team of professional athletes training for the Olympic Games. Probably the whole restaurant would.

Then again, she was kinda curious to see whether or not the Sunnydale effect would come into effect and make people ignore her.

After ordering dinner things got progressively more interesting. If you defined interesting in a Chinese way as in not good.

Sam as it turned out was a computer sciences student, who had come to UCS from some nowhere special little hamlet in the San Fernando valley because of the cheap rates. He had a father who worked as a traveling salesmen and a mother who was a part-time secretary in a local savings and loans bank. He had a younger sister who was still in high school. He had been part of the local chess and math club, didn't excel much in sports, but he liked to run to keep in shape so that was a plus.

He only had a single girlfriend in his entire life, whom he called his high school sweetheart. Despite dating for more then three years the only time they ever had sex was during prom night. After that they had gone to different colleges with the promise that they would stay together and maintain a long distance relationship. Despite that he had learned from a friend that within two months she had slept with five different guys. He had been heartbroken and was only now getting back in the saddle.

And he had said all of that within just the first two minutes.

"Sam, relax," she said as she reached to him and touched his hand, "this is not a job interview. You don't have to tell me every little detail of your life at once."

"I-I-I'm sorry," Sam said, averting her gaze.

Well, that went well.

"How about instead of telling each others life stories we just talk a little?" Buffy suggested, "Nothing serious, just give each other the chance to smell each other out shall we?"

"Like what?" Sam asked nervously.

"I dunno," Buffy shrugged, then she smiled, "Anything you want. Heard anything funny lately?"

That turned out also a disaster.

As it was Buffy quickly learned that she had few funny anecdotes to tell.

Correction, she had tons of funny anecdotes to tell. But they all involved her Slaying career. And somehow she couldn't envisage herself regaling Sam with tales like how she once killed a demon by ripping its head off, then going off to Angel's to have smoochies with him and afterwards going home. Only to later learn that she had been covered in blood and gore that only became visible under ultraviolet light. Or when her mother put her clothes in the washing machine, only to have the entire washing turn glowingly purple. He'd probably run away screaming.

Or…, even worse, he'd turn into another Owen, unexpected danger junkie who became addicted to adrenaline when he met her secret life. Sam didn't seem the type, far too academic and computer geeky for that. But then again Owen seemed like a nice safe bookish intellectual before his sudden conversion to the Dark Side. Best not to take any chances.

Which unfortunately left the choice of conversational topics to Sam. Which as it turned out was the same like talking to Xander in his earlier geek days.

For besides being a computer science student it turned out that Sam was also a major science fiction nerd. And since coming to Sunnydale proved to be his biggest journey in his life so far that left only science fiction as a major conversation topic.

And he found it odd that his former girl friend cheated on him?

He and Xander would get on so well together, Buffy thought as she listened. Although there might be some problems in that respect. Xander was into Star Trek, Star Wars and his main geek religion, on whose altar he still prayed religiously, Babylon 5. Sam on the other hand was into something called Warhammer 40.000. Which apparently was something called a tabletop game where you made and painted your own figures (couldn't call them action figures as she found out the hard way) and pitted your resin armies against others players using elaborate rules and of course the ever present sets of dice. Since it was completely something else chances were he and Xander would get into heated arguments over which fake setting was superior. Because nerds tended to be like that. Getting worked up over stuff that normal people thought was nonsense. Of course nerds felt the same about normal people in reverse.

"So let me get this straight," Buffy said as dinner was being served, "there's this guy, and he's super awesome and super special. And he has 18 sons, each with their own private army of super soldiers. And they go and conquer the galaxy. But there's also these evil gods. And then one day half of them start listening to these evil gods and betray their super awesome father. There's a big war and the big bad leading the bad sons fights his father and puts him in a coma. And afterwards the good sons place him in life support on this golden throne. And for 10.000 years he sits there, doing nothing as the good sons keep on fighting the bad sons with their private armies. And nobody comes on the brilliant idea that it might be a good idea to break out those electro shock thingies you see on ER?"

"If you say it like that, it almost sounds silly," Sam said defensively.

That's because it is silly, Buffy couldn't help but almost say. But luckily she stopped herself just in time.

Because in a way it also wasn't silly. Sam was the most normal man she had met in her entire life since becoming a Slayer. Other then that he preferred to play the side of Chaos, which was evil, right, because even the socalled good guys didn't sound very nice, he wasn't involved in the whole war against evil. He was utterly normal living an utterly normal life.

There was a time that she would have killed to meet someone like that. When she had one of the most special man ever in her life, and was surrounded by other special people. She had thought that with dating Riley she had gotten some of that normalness. But now that she was sitting across a real normal person she realized that Riley had been just as special as the others.

And she also realized that Sam's kind of normalcy was no longer what she wanted for herself. Correction, she would have loved to have someone that normal in her life, but her life had become to special and ultimately it wouldn't stand for anything else. In the end her special life would come to ruin his normal life. She couldn't let that happen.

Even if it meant she had to stay single.

"Look, Sam," she said, then she briefly closed her eyes and sighed, "I don't think this working out."

When she said that the air seemed to escape from him and he kinda deflated in his seat.

"It's because I'm a nerd, right?" he said dejected.

"No!" Buffy protested, then she changed her mind, "Yes! I don't know. Let me think."

Buffy put down her knife and fork.

"Sam, I'm sure you've heard of the 'it's not you, it's me' routine," Buffy finally said. To which Sam nodded. Then she continued.

"Well, in this case it is really me and not you. My life is…, incredibly messed up. You have no idea really messed up it is. No, wait, hear me out. And you, well, you have some hobbies that might be called nerdish by some, but you're also such a sweet guy. And one day I really would have killed to have such a really sweet guy in my life. But now…, I would be really bad for you. Really, really, really bad."

"That's a lot of really's," Sam said.

"It is, ain't it?" Buffy smiled weakly.

Sam looked away

"You know what's also a routine?" he said softly, "the 'you're such a sweet guy' routine. I'm fed up with being the nice guy, the sweet guy. For years I was the nice guy and now my ex-girlfriend is banging every asshole she meets."

"I know," Buffy nodded, then she reached out, "But trust me, you don't want to be _that_ guy. In the end he's always alone."

Buffy held up her hand and her thumb and index finger just barely apart.

"Don't become that guy, Sam, just be like him for just a little. A little is all you'll need."

After that the date was no longer a date but became a seminar as Buffy pulled deep into her old Hemery High repertoire and told him what to do and what to avoid. In that sense the evening wasn't a complete waste.

For him.

She was still going to kill Willow and Tara though.

x

* * *

x

Standing on top of one of the larger buildings of UCS Spike surveyed the moonlit campus.

It was such a cliché pose but damn the clichés! They were just that because they worked and it made him feel like the lord of all that he could see.

"Pathetic much?" a voice said behind.

He didn't even have to look around to know who said it because chief White Hat Giles had instructed him to take her along.

"Look, sexbot," Spike said without looking back at Android #18, "We could do this all machine like. All by the numbers. All bits and bytes. No emotions whatsoever. Or…"

Spike looked over his shoulder at the bored looking android and began to smirk.

"… we could do this with just a hint of style and panache. Show some serious pride and job satisfaction in our work."

#18 let out a loud snort as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Okay," Spike said, "Think of it like this, pleasure bot, do you want to remain a machine? All cold. Logical. Emotionless. Is that the kind of girlfriend you want to be to your little boyfriend?"

"Leave him out of it!" she said angry. Causing Spike to give her an amused look.

"So there's still some emotion left inside all that circuitry then?" he winked at her, but she didn't respond, "I'll take that as a yes then."

Spike stood on the edge again.

"Rupert's info says they're holed up in there," Spike said and pointed to one of the buildings, then he pointed elsewhere to a spot underneath the ground, "But they're actually there."

"How do you know?" Android #18 asked curious.

"Sensors, baby," Spike said as he tapped the side of his brain, "Courtesy of those bastards of the Initiative. I can detect them. I used to be able to do humans and Saiyans, but Bulma decided I didn't need that anymore. Probably also as a precaution in case I manage to circumvent that bloody chip."

"Just like Android #16," #18 nodded, "He could detect life energy too."

"Android #16?" Spike said confused, then he remembered, "Ah, the big silent fella."

"I liked Android #16," #18 said wistfully, "Despite being fully mechanical he seemed to be more in touch with reality then I am. I wish I could say him that one last time."

"You still can, hotbot," Spike said, "You should talk to Bulma. She's got a backup of his…, shall we say hard drive?"

Android #18's eyes grew big as saucers. Android #16's consciousness was still around?

"Didn't know that, huh?" Spike sniggered, "Told you should have talked more to the Professor then just open the door for her and look bored. Now who's pathetic much?"

x

* * *

x

It was hard making a living as a vampire in Sunnydale.

With the Edict in place and every demon and vampire willing to rat each other out to the Slayer and her henchmen, any vampire wanting to live in Sunnydale had to adapt. For most it meant controlling their better (or better yet, worse) natures. Suppress whatever instincts that they had that wanted to grab a human and suck them dry. Or turn them into loyal minions.

While Sunnydale had a large demonic population, its once large vampire population by comparison had mostly evaporated. It just no longer was a place where they wanted to hang out and kill. Whereas many species of demons were quite capable of adapting and controlling their worse instincts in order to survive, it just never felt right for most vampires. Aside of a small minority of vampires with weak demonic natures who were eking out a legal living, most vampires either left Sunnydale altogether or eventually their demonic natures got the better of them and they did something stupid that got them killed.

There was however one vampire who still defied the Edict.

One vampire who still killed humans and drank them dry.

One vampire who like some sort of Robin Hood of evil had managed to elude the searching eyes of the Committee.

One vampire who had done so by unlike Robin Hood evading all possible attention to herself and her minions.

It had been hard. The least of which had been to control her own nature. But such was the path of any vampire wanting to become a master vampires. Only through controlling their demonic natures and urges could a vampire survive long enough to become a master vampire. To be in charge instead of just another minion to the one in charge.

It was all the more harder in Sunnydale with the Committee on the look out for anyone preying upon humans. Which made it all the more sweeter in the end that she had. She had succeeded where others had failed. The Master, Darla, the Anointed One, Spike and Drusilla, Angelus, Trick, the Mayor. She had outlasted them all.

And yet sometimes Sunday wondered if it had been worth it.

Sure, she and her gang were now the only vampires in Sunnydale who still killed humans. But she left no trail of terror, no path of tears and sorrow, no wake of devastation. All she did was leave no trail at all. Only little notes that some pathetic human with no social life whatsoever who could no longer cut it had packed up and left UCS for good.

That had been their MO. Kill those who couldn't cut it, make it look like they had disappeared back home, steal their stuff and make the bodies disappear. I

She even kept a few of her victims as her own minions.

It was the perfect crime.

Of course the trouble with the perfect crime was that even though it gave you immense bragging rights you couldn't really brag about it to anyone. Because then it would be briefed on to the White Hats and then it wouldn't be perfect anymore.

And besides, the only accomplishment had been that she had evaded getting noticed. But in these past three years other then her stint as a minion in Spike's and later on Angelus' mob she hadn't really done anything to really brag about. She hadn't killed anyone important, she hadn't pulled any schemes that would be retold down the ages, she hadn't tried to end the world. All she did was scavenge upon human dross like some pathetic fledgling.

So, not for the last time in these past three years, did she wonder if it was time to pack and move somewhere else and start doing some stuff that would make really turn other vampires' heads. Maybe abandon her pathetic minions, three of whom were currently engaged in a game of Dungeons and Dragons.

"You move into an ancient cave carved into the Earth by the Ancients but as you move around a corner you come upon a door. As you open the door a massive monster comes out."

"What kind of monster?"

"A hybrid form werebison. It +4 on it's base attack and +17 grapple. It has a speed of 30, a strength of 29, dexterity of 11, intelligence of 6, a charisma of 6, a….."

That's what you got recruiting from nerds and other losers!

And stealing their loser stuff from them as well.

Yup, she should really be hauling ass out of this town and leave these losers right n…

CRASH!

Breaking in through the door came a bundle of black leather that came to stop right in their midst.

"Hello, Sunday," Spike said as he casually began to dust himself off, "long time no see."

"Spike!" Sunday hissed angry.

"Did you miss me?" Spike smirked.

"Like syphilis, herpes and gonorrhea," Sunday said angry, then she looked at her minions, "Minions! Attack!"

"I don't think so, bitch," a new voice said.

In the door opening now stood a blonde woman, her hand raised towards them. Then, before her minions could move she fired energy blasts at each of them, killing them all before they had a chance to move. As the dust settled that left only Sunday, Spike and the blonde woman.

"Guess it's now just you and me, Sunday," Spike said as he slowly began to walk towards her.

"What about her?" Sunday said as she wearily kept an eye on the blonde woman.

"Don't worry about her," Spike said as he took off his trademark leather coat, "She's just here to learn."

"I have to warn you, Spike," Sunday said, "I have kept up my exercises."

To illustrate her point white chi flames now appeared around her.

"Good for you, Sunday," Spike said and assumed a fighting stance, then he smirked, "I of course have moved beyond that."

x

* * *

x

"Here is something I don't understand," Android #18 said as she and Spike sat later behind their own table in Willy's bar, then she gestured around the bar, "I thought this Edict meant that for every dead human many demons were going to pay the price. But judging on the number of humans that that vampiress had killed we should be killing every demon in this town. So why aren't you?"

"A fair question, bot," Spike said, then he downed his glass of whiskey, which he followed up by refilling it from the bottle next to him, "Thing is, by now all the really good ones, all the spunky ones, the ones with heart, like me for instance, they've all left this place. All that's left is these spineless cowards. So yes, we could kill them, but who would then gather all the information for Rupert?"

"Thing is, bottie, all these cowards were scared shitless when they learned of Sunday's racket. I mean, she's been slippin' under the radar ever she left me crew. They can do the math as well. They could easily have not told Rupert and hope that she'd continue to slip under the radar. Damned if you do, damned if you don't, right? Now luckily for them Rupert's an agreeable fellow. He knows that by now he's got an agreeable bunch. But if something like this were to come up again and they'd be too scared to come to him, what good would they be to him? I guess he offered them to let some shit slide."

"So we're no longer going to kill anyone then?" #18 asked.

"Oh, we're most definitely going to kill a few of these buggers," Spike chuckled, "Just not all of them. Rupert gave me a list of the expendable ones. And as soon as I finished this bottle I'm going to murder them all."

Android #18 gave him a startled look.

"Are you going to chicken out on me, Blondie?" Spike sniggered, "I thought you were a murder/death/kill bot? This should be right up your alley."

"I'm not a cold blooded murderer," she bit back, "I'm not like y…"

"Like me?" Spike interjected, "I thought you wanted to be like me?"

"I was programmed to kill Son Goku and serve that maniac Gero's purpose," she said vehemently, "Neither is alive anymore. I can understand killing a murderer, like Sunday and her people. But indiscriminate killing, that I no longer choose."

"Good for you, Blondie," Spike said an raised his glass towards her, "One day you're gonna make that scrawny little fella very proud. You've already got morals, maybe one day you will also develop feelings. Did you bang the little twit yet?"

SMASH!

Before he knew it Android #18 reached out, grabbed Spike by his head and smashed him face first into the table, completely destroying the table in the process.

"Don't you ever talk of Krillin again!" she said angry as she stood up, then she walked away and left the bar.

"Now that's a good exit, Blondie!" Spike said approvingly as he massaged his chin. Then he noticed that with the table broken the whiskey bottle had fallen to the ground and was also broken.

"Aw crap," Spike muttered, still massaging his face as everybody was looking at him. For a moment he debated himself whether or not he should get a new one, but as he had already finished half of it he decided otherwise.

"Alright you gits!" Spike shouted, "Edict's been violated earlier tonight and humans got killed. You know what that means!"

For a moment the various demons looked at Spike, then at each other, then they all scrambled for the exit.

x

* * *

x

She was flying through the universe at great speed.

Occasionally she stopped to observe some interesting phenomenon.

Sometimes it was the sight of a massive black hole eating a whole galaxy.

Sometimes it was the sight of two galaxies colliding, with whole stars and planetary systems getting ripped apart in the process.

Sometimes it was something small, like a star with a planetary system created for the sole purpose so two dueling Necessities would have a playground to play in.

Or the remains of a planet torn apart because someone thought its inhabitants might become a problem for him later on.

On and on she went, at times thinking that maybe she was being chased by somebody.

On and on, until she came at another planet. Also created for a purpose. Not from the ground up, but more like carefully groomed.

It was there that she heard singing, chanting really. She recognized the singing. It was for her. She found it pleasing so she lingered.

And lingered.

And lingered.

And then Dawn awoke.

First thing she noticed was that the door to their room was open. And that her sibling was gone.

She hopped out of bed and looked for Mayan. Who turned out to be in the landing, with her head stuck through the railings.

"Why are you awake?" she yawned, upon which Mayan put her finger to her lips and signaled her to be quiet.

"Sssssh," she whispered, "Mommy and daddy are fighting again.

Dawn stuck her head through the railing as well and tried to listen to what was going on.

Down below mommy was saying something, she was talking to daddy. She sounded angry. Angry as in when she learned that she and Mayan had snuck out of the house to go to Spike's crypt.

"I think mommy just said a bad word to daddy," she giggled, like all small children entranced by hearing grownups use curse words, "What does sonoffahore mean?"

"I dunno," Mayan giggled as well, then she looked at her sister, "Mommy said you were real and I think daddy said you weren't."

"Is not true," Dawn said, the point of her being real or not now having become a really sore point.

"Is true!" Mayan teased.

"Is not!" Dawn said angry, then she struck out and hit Mayan on the nose.

"Auw!" Mayan said injured, "You punched me!"

"Is your own fault!" Dawn said unapologetic.

"I'm gonna tell mommy," Mayan said.

"No!" Dawn said scared, "Don't!"

"Will too," Mayan said and ran down the stairs. Dawn gave chase hoping to stop her sister. But she was unable to stop her when Mayan ran into the living room, a fraction of a second followed by Dawn.

Their parents had been in a heated argument when the two children suddenly made their appearance.

"Mommy?" Mayan said holding her nose, "Dawn hit me in the nose."

"Did not!" Dawn said desperately."

"Did too," Mayan said, then she removed her hand and showed that her nose was turning red and a little blood was coming out."

"Dawn Summers Movekk," their mother said angry, have you been hitting your sister?"

There was no denying it any more, even a four year old knew that.

But she still wanted to give an account, her side of the story.

"Yes, mommy," she said, then she pointed at her sister, "But it's Mayan's fault! She said that I…, mommy?"

Suddenly Dawn's face clouded up, as did Mayan's. Causing Joyce to look at her husband.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Before Belmovekk could answer she caught a reflection of herself in a window.

There was blood coming out of her nose.

And lot's of it.

"Why is there blood coming out of my nose," Joyce exclaimed worried, then she clutched her head. She again felt the onset of a splitting headache.

And that's when the world turned to black.

x

* * *

x

As soon as they got the news the whole gang came running to the hospital. Not all at once though. When Buffy entered the hospital she found Xander and Giles there already. Giles carried a sleeping Alex in his arms whereas Dawn was huddled in Xander's lap. Mayan was sitting in a chair opposite to them doing something with a doctor.

"XANDER!" Buffy yelled, still in the dress she had worn for her date, "How's mom?"

"Buffy," Xander said as he greeted her, then he put on a weak smile, "They don't know yet, but for now she seems okay."

"Belmovekk's inside with the doctors," Giles said and put up a more robust smile, "She's stable."

Before she could say anything Dawn leapt out of Xander's lap and into Buffy's arms.

"Buffy," the four year old began to cry.

"It's okay, Dawn," Buffy said comforting, "It's gonna be alright."

"Is my fault," Dawn cried, "I made mommy bleed."

As the child cried Buffy looked at Xander.

"Beats me," Xander shrugged confused, "She kept saying that, no matter what I said."

"It's okay, Dawnie," Buffy said, "the doctor's gonna make it all okay again."

Buffy then turned to the doctor who was keeping Mayan busy with a stethoscope.

"Buffy!" Mayan said excited as she held up the stethoscope, "Look what Ben gave me!"

"Uh, lent, not give, Mayan," the doctor corrected then he turned to Buffy and held out his hand, "Hi, you're Buffy, right? I'm Ben, I'm an intern here. I've had the pleasure of hanging out with the renowned Dr. Mayan here while your mom's being tested. Wow? You really look like Mayan. Once she gets older that is."

"You have no idea," Buffy said, "So what's goin' on? What happened?"

"Well, as far as I can tell she's doing okay now ... , only the doctors don't really know what caused the collapse. It could've just been a dizzy spell, low blood sugar, that sort of thing. The nosebleed on the other hand complicates things."

"Nosebleed?" Buffy said shocked, her voice going up an octave.

Before Ben could say anything more people came into the corridor, this time Willow and Tara.

"Buffy!" Willow said worried, "We came as soon as we heard. Is she alright?

Before Buffy could say anything several nurses came running by and entered Joyce's room.

"I think that's my cue," Ben said and ran inside as well, leaving his stethoscope behind with Mayan.

"That's bad, right?" Buffy said looking at her friends, "I should go inside and…"

Suddenly the doors to her mothers room burst open and the nurses, Ben and two more doctors were pushing her bed as fast as they could into the other direction of the corridor.

This was now the first time Buffy could see her mother and she looked ashen faced. Fresh blood was now running from her nose.

"MOM!" Buffy wailed as the doctors sped her mother away. She wanted to follow but then Belmovekk stopped her.

"What are they doing? What's happening to my mother? Why can't I see her? What's…." she wailed as the Saiyan put his arms around her.

"They are taking her to do a CAT scan," Belmovekk said.

"A CAT scan?" Willow said surprised, "because she fainted?"

"No, the Saiyan said as he shook his head, "Because they suspect she has a possible brain tumor."

x

* * *

x

It took another half hour of uncertainty, then Buffy and Belmovekk were taken by Ben to another room, a darkened room with a light wall with on several CAT scan pictures on them. Two doctors were busy studying them when they entered. Then one of them came to them.

"Hello, Miss Summers," he said as he shook Buffy's hand, "We haven't been introduced yet but I am Doctor Isaacs."

Buffy shook his hand without much enthusiasm. Then the other doctor turned around and walked away.

"Excuse me, I'm just gonna check on the status of the OR," he said and left the room.

"OR?" Buffy asked worried.

"Yes," Dr. Isaacs said nudged the two to the CAT scan pictures, "We took these images of Joyce Summers Movekk and as you can see we found a shadow here in this area of her brain."

To Buffy it was just a barely visible smudge. If she had been told that it was just some greasy smudge on the picture she would have totally believed it. Belmovekk on the other peered intently as he put on his reading glasses. There was one thing Buffy did understood, smudge, shadow, dark spot, black hole, whatever it was it didn't bode well for her mother.

"What am I looking at here precisely," Belmovekk eventually asked.

"It's a shadow," Dr. Isaacs said.

"I can see that," Belmovekk said, "What I want to know is what it represents. Is it a brain tumor as you previously diagnosed?"

"We're not quite sure," Dr. Isaacs said and used a pen to point to the shadow on the pictures, "It has all the hallmarks of a brain tumor, but it's too big. From what you told me the symptoms only happened two weeks ago. This on the other hand looks like months worth of growth."

"Symptoms? What symptoms?" Buffy asked surprised, then she spun Belmovekk around, "What symptoms? What's been going on?"

"Your mother suffered from recurring headaches," Belmovekk said as he put away his reading glasses.

"And why wasn't I told?" Buffy said angry, "Been keeping secrets from me again?"

"Because she did not want to burden you?" Belmovekk said calmly, "Believe it or not, young lady, but not everything is an evil plot by me to keep information from you. Your mother thought nothing of it and to be honest, neither did I. We were preoccupied with…, other things."

"Only you can make that sound so sinister," Buffy said, sounding still accusing.

Dr. Isaacs looked at both to see if they were going to say anything else. In his experience when families were starting to blame each other it was usually best not to get involved. But neither said anything anymore so he deemed it safe to continue.

"Anyway, because it does not adhere to normal behavior we think it's best to perform a biopsy on the suspect area to see what we are dealing with."

"What is a biopsy?" Belmovekk asked.

"Isn't it clear?" Buffy said, "They're going to cut open her brain and take a piece out of there."

Belmovekk looked oddly at Buffy, then at the doctor.

"How barbaric," he said shocked.

"It's not so dramatic as Miss Summers makes it out to be," Dr. Isaacs quickly said to allay their fears. He then explained the procedure to them.

"I see," Belmovekk said and cupped his chin as he began to think.

"Can we see her?" Buffy asked, "Can I see my mother?"

"Of course," the doctor said and took her to Joyce's new room, then he paused outside, "I have to warn you though. The pressure of the tumor has caused her to talk incoherently."

The doctor opened the door and Belmovekk and Buffy went inside. Inside on the bed Joyce was looking up to the ceiling, and she didn't pay any attention to their entry as she rambled on.

"I wish that someone had bothered to tell me that there would be tennis being played!"

Mom," Buffy said, her eyes tearing up as she knelt next to her mothers bed and took her hand, "It's me, Buffy."

"I just didn't know. Those eyes ... Those eyes, they're like gasoline puddles! Tell me. Tell me because I need to know why, why are you staring at me like that?"

"I do not think she's hearing you, young lady," Belmovekk said softly as he placed his hands on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. In response Buffy placed her other hand on his and squeezed back.

"What are you asking me? You are asking me, aren't you? Is this a test? And if this counts for the final grade, I need to know now! Okay, there are teachers, and they put this on the syllabus, but they do not stare down at you, they do not cling, they do not look down on you..."

"Ohmygod, Mom," Buffy said mournfully.

"You know there are people who are nice, and they give you presents, even when you are bad."

"I would give my life to save that of your mother," Belmovekk said calmly, "But I do not think there is anything we can accomplish by staying here. Come, young lady, we have things to discuss."

Part of her wanted to stay with her mother. But a greater part of her couldn't bear to see her mother like this. So Buffy allowed herself to be led out of the room by Belmovekk.

Outside the room they were met by the doctor.

"As you can see her situation has deteriorated significantly. We would like your permission to perform the biopsy right away. If positive we also advise to immediately do a removal. At the rate this tumor is developing we think she will die before the week is over."

"Ohmygod!" Buffy exclaimed and buried her face into Belmovekk's chest, sobbing loudly.

"Do what you have to do, doctor" Belmovekk said calmly as he took Buffy into her arms. The doctor nodded.

"I will get the consent forms," he said and walked away. As he did Belmovekk disentangled himself from Buffy and went down on one knee before her.

"Listen, young lady, I know this hurts," he said.

"How would you know!" she said hurtful, "You live like forever. You never die!"

"Yes, I live forever," Belmovekk said calmly, "I have lived for thousands of years and there is a good chance I may still be alive when you and your mother are both dead. When even my children are dead. I saw it happen when my first wife Inari died, I saw it happen when Belgarath's daughter Beldaran died. I've seen it happen when one of his grandchildren dies. It does not matter how people die, it just plainly sucks. Why do you think sorcerers prefer to stay alone? Your lives are over in like a blink of an eye."

To illustrate his point Belmovekk snapped his fingers. Then he continued.

"I knew this when I married your mother. But it does not make your lives worth anything less to me. On the contrary, I wanted to enjoy being with you and your beautiful all the more. And I want to enjoy many more years of us all being together. We are not going to let your mother and my wife, is that clear?"

At that point Dr. Isaacs returned with a nurse with a portfolio full of paperwork.

"Go to the others," Belmovekk smiled, "I will take care of this…, this bureaucracy."

x

* * *

x

Buffy returned to the waiting room where her friends and her sisters were and answered her questions as she took Mayan in her arms, the child still holding Ben's stethoscope.

"So what are they going to do now?" Willow asked curious, "After the biopsy that is."

"They're probably going to operate on her," Giles said, "remove the cancerous growth."

"And then it will be alright, right?" Willow asked.

"Well….., Giles said uncertain, and by the looks of it desperate to perform the Giles maneuver if it weren't for him holding Alex, "There are of course no guarantees. The cancer may have spread, and there could be complications."

"Not really helping here," Willow whispered softly as her eyes gestured towards Buffy.

"No, Giles is right," Buffy said and began to pace, "Lots of things can go wrong. Maybe we should explore other options. I figure there has to be some kind of mystical cure, right? I mean, like a, a potion, or a spell or something. We have to look."

Willow looked at Tara, who looked at Giles, who looked at Willow again. Xander meanwhile looked at everyone.

"Willow, what about that magic powder?" Buffy asked, "The one you always use on us when we fight?"

"It only restores traumatic injuries, Buffy," Willow said, wishing she could give her friends something, anything, "It is combat magic. But this…, this is more natural, Buffy. The spell could actually make it worse."

"But we could try, can't we?" Buffy countered desperately, then she looked at Giles, "What about a senzu bean? We could get one, can't we?"

"Buffy," Giles said trying to sound calmly and reassuringly, "Magic is a complicated process. The restorative spell that Willow uses and the senzu bean restore damaged tissues. If your mother had suffered a car accident we could have used them. But cancer… There's a reason why there are so few medical spells. The truth is, uh, the…, mystical and the medical aren't meant to mix, Buffy. Sorry, um…, the human mind is very delicate. Too much can go wrong. It's one thing to repair damaged tissues, it's a wholly different thing to tackle cancerous growths. For all we know if we were to give your mother a senzu bean it would think the tumor to be a normal organ and try to restore it as well. It might even accelerate it's growth."

"Yeah, I've heard stories about people trying healing spells...," Tara echoed, "if we did something, it could make things a lot worse, Buffy."

"Then what can we do?" Buffy asked desperately.

"I have an idea," a new voice said.

It was Belmovekk.

"There is another option," the Saiyan said, "I will get Dendé. He is a healer."

"Are you sure?" Giles asked cautiously, "You know the risks inherit to magic and healing."

"Yes," Belmovekk nodded, "but there is a difference. Dendé is neither a healing spell or a senzu bean. He is a healer."

"I can understand your impatience," Giles said, then he glanced at Buffy, "or yours, Buffy, but I do think it might be better to let these doctors do their work."

"And I will," Belmovekk said as he brought two fingers to his forehead, "Once those butchers have cut into my wife's brain and know what they are dealing with, then Dendé can move in and finish the job."

"He is still a kid," Giles countered."

"He is also a God," Belmovekk said. And then he was gone.

x

* * *

x

By the time the doctors returned from doing their biopsy Belmovekk hadn't returned yet.

"I'm looking for the husband," Doctor Isaacs asked when he entered the waiting room.

"He is…, um…, gone for a moment," Buffy said, "but you can talk to me."

"Well, in that case," Dr. Isaacs continued, "everything went fine, they're moving her into recovery now. For now."

"Do you have the results yet?" Buffy asked nervously.

The doctor looked around.

"Maybe it's best if we were to do so more in private?" he asked tentatively.

"No," Buffy said shaking her head, "I'd much rather prefer to hear it with my friends. Just…, tell me, please."

"Okay," the doctor said, "your mother has…, the term is low-grade glioma. It's a brain tumor as we suspected. The clinical name is oligodendroglioma. It's in the left hemisphere of the cerebrum. In your mothers case the tumor seems to have started there. Now the good news is, it hasn't spread from another part of the body. I know this is very difficult, and, uh, because of the nature of your mothers illness…, unfortunately, things may progress very quickly."

"Things? What things?" Buffy asked.

"Well, for one the advanced nature of this glioma," Dr. Isaacs said, "Because of that we recommend surgical removal of the tumor. Normally we'd wait to determine if the tumor's operable, but its fast rapid growth doesn't leave us that option. That's why I need your father, so he can give us the consent."

"Stepfather actually," Buffy said, surprising herself that she even said it in the first place.

"What are the chances of success?" Giles asked, then he extended a free hand, "Sorry, Rupert Giles, friend of the family."

"Normally quite good," Dr. Isaacs said, "Nearly one out of three patients with this condition does just fine."

"Oh my God," Buffy said as she steadied herself on a chair.

"Buffy," Willow said and helped Buffy stand.

"Of course we are dealing with a very advanced glioma," the doctor continued, "that limits our options. Of course, if this had happened a year ago your mother would have had no chance at all."

"Not really helping," Xander singsonged softly, causing Dr. Isaacs to briefly glance at him. Undisturbed he continued.

"Now, your fa…, stepfather gave me every information I needed regarding your mothers health insurance and the good news is you have probably the best coverage I'd ever seen. So that at least is covered. But I could use some additional information regarding your mom's lifestyle and home environment that would explain this rapid growth. For instance, does she use a cell phone?"

" Uh, I think so," Buffy said uncertain, "Uh, yeah, she um, she-she has one of those ear things."

"Okay," the doctor said as he checked that on his list, "is your house near any power lines, chemical plants, waste disposal facilities?"

"Uh…, I-I don't know," Buffy said, "maybe."

"Well, the more we know...," the doctor prodded, but then Giles stepped in.

"I might be better able to assist you," he said amiably, "As I said, I am a very good friend of the family and for the past half year Miss Summers has moved out of the house to attend College. I've probably visited her mothers home more often then she did."

"Well, if you think so," Dr. Isaacs said and let himself be guided by Giles outside of the waiting room. Just before they left Buffy gave Giles a very grateful smile, upon which her former Watcher winked.

Meanwhile, Ben the intern, who had accompanied Dr. Isaacs looked at Mayan.

"I think you have something that belongs to me, young lady," he said and held out his hand.

Mayan handed over the stethoscope.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" the child asked plaintively.

"Sure, Mayan," Ben smiled, "We're going to do everything we can to make your mommy better again."

"Okay," Mayan said tired. Like her sister she was dead tired. Dawn was already sleeping in Xander's lap. Ben ruffled her hair, then he looked at Buffy.

"You have to excuse Isaac's," he said at Buffy, Guy's great, but he doesn't have the bone in his head that tells him when to back off. But bedside manners aside, he really is a good doctor. Your mom's in good hands."

"Thank you," Buffy smiled grateful, "It's Ben, right?"

"Right," Ben smiled back.

"He, um, he was just telling me that there's nothing I can do," Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell you the same thing," Ben said, "Give yourself a break. Listen, your mom's gonna be unconscious for at least another six, seven hours. More if we get the go ahead to do the surgery."

"A break?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I just mean go out, get some air. Come back later on this evening, talk to the doc then if you want," Ben nodded, then he smiled again, "That's my unsolicited advice of the day."

Buffy looked at the clock at the wall. Where the hell was Belmo? What was taking him so long? Didn't Dendé want to do it or something?"

"Thanks," she said, "Who knows, once my stepfather returns we might even take it."

"You do that," Ben said, then he ruffled Mayan's hair one more time, "Sweat dreams, kiddo."

Then he left the waiting room.

"Come on," Buffy said nervously as she began to pace, "Where is he?"

"Is he still at the Lookout?" Tara asked Xander.

"Could be, I've always found it hard to sense people there. It's very good at masking people's chi," Xander said then he looked upwards and mused, "Maybe Dendé's on a family visit back home."

"Xander," Willow hissed not very amused, "not helping here!"

"Well, it's possible, right?" Xander said back defensively, then he closed his eyes and sighed, "Look, I'm tired as well. I'm also hungry. I could use some sleep, or a Twinkie. Preferably both."

"I think I saw some vending machines back there," Tara said and stood up, "I'll get some."

"Tara, you're a saint!" Xander said with a big smile, "a goddess. Of Twinkies. A lesbian goddess of Twinkies!"

"Thanks," Tara smiled as she left.

"Hey," Willow said as she glared at Xander, "She's _my_ lesbian goddess."

"Yeah, but…," Xander protested and pointed after Tara, "…Twinkies!"

x

* * *

x

Ten minutes and ten Twinkies later Belmovekk finally returned with a little green man, a child still. Yet it was clearly visible that Dendé had grown over this past half year.

"What took you so long?" Buffy said disapprovingly.

"It is very crowded right now on the Lookout," Belmovekk replied.

"That's your answer?" Buffy said as she raised an eyebrow, "It's crowded on the Lookout?"

"There were many Free Jaffa and Sons of Priya warriors there," Belmovekk said, "Many of whom I personally knew."

"You stopped to say hi?" Buffy said incredulously, then she facepalmed herself, "Sometimes I really don't get you, you know that?"

"Actually it was me," the little guy, Dendé, guardian divinity of Earth said, "I heard what the doctor said to you so I thought it was best if I learned what I was dealing with."

"You heard that?" Xander said, then he remembered, "That's right. I forgot, that place is eavesdrop central."

"It also has internet now," Belmovekk said.

"Talk about the ultimate WIFI," Willow said softly.

"Okay," Buffy said as she knelt down in front of Dendé, "So you did some research. That's good. That's always good. Can…, can you heal mom? Can you make my mother better?"

"I think so," Dendé said.

"Good enough for me," Buffy said, "Let's go."

x

* * *

x

Giles was still talking to the doctor in the hallway when the door to the waiting room opened and the whole gang emerged, including Belmovekk and a small green person that he recognized as Dendé.

"Ah, Mister Belmovekk," doctor Isaacs said, "Good to see you again. We performed the biopsy on your wife and found…"

"I know," Belmovekk said brusque as he walked past the doctor.

"W-where are you going?" the doctor asked.

"I am going to see my wife," the Saiyan said unperturbed.

"But she's in the recovery room," Dr. Isaacs protested, "she can't receive visitors."

"We're not going in there to visit, doctor," Belmovekk said, "We are going to take her home."

Doctor Isaacs was so flabbergasted that he failed to notice the short green kid walking past him.

x

* * *

x

"This is incredible"

Half a dozen doctors were gathered in the recovery room as they studied the latest CAT scan results on a light box.

"This shouldn't be possible," a doctor said, "Glioma's don't just disappear overnight."

"They also don't appear overnight either," another doctor suggested, "Maybe the first scans were wrong?"

"For God sakes, man, we have the biopsy to prove it existed!"

Some more heated debate followed between the doctors, names were even called as well.

Then one spoke up.

"HEY!" he yelled to get their attention.

It worked.

"Look, whatever it was, we can all agree that something has happened. There was a tumor before, there no longer is one now. Therefore, if we apply Sherlock Holmes' dictum, if we eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, it has to be the truth."

"Then what do you suggest?" one of the doctors said.

"One of them did it," Ben said and pointed to the Scoobies gathered around Joyce's bed at the other end of the recovery room.

Despite being fully healed by Dendé Joyce was still unconscious from the drugs in her system. But for now she slept calmly and serenely.

"That was a very good thing you did," Buffy said to Belmovekk, for the first time feeling at peace, then she took his hand in hers, "Thanks!"

She the looked up at him proudly.

"Dad."

"I do what I can," Belmovekk smiled briefly, then his smile faded, "Of course I do not think you will think of me like that later on."

"Oh," she said as she raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"We have things we must discuss," he said.

"Oh God," Buffy said as she closed her eyes, then sighed, "It's the secrets again, isn't it? Wait! Don't tell me. Don't tell me anything. At least not now. For one moment let me enjoy this moment in peace. Tell me tomorrow instead."

"I think I can live with that," Belmovekk smiled, then he looked at his wife, "She sure is beautiful, is she not?"

"That she is, dad," Buffy smiled as she squeezed his hand, "that she is."

x

* * *

x

AN: _You know what to do._


	8. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

'Butterflies & Hurricanes'

x

x

AN: _Making good progress so far in the last week of my vacation. Let's see if I can wrap of the first act before it ends._

(I did!) :)

x

* * *

x

Another day, another dollar.

That's what the saying said so it had to be true, right?

Another day working for the Man!

As she opened the doors of the Magic Box Android #18 saw the familiar site of the UPS delivery truck coming up. It was probably Jimmy again. By now Jimmy had found out she was as regular to the milli second in opening the Magic Box every morning. Which of course was a side effect of her being an android with perfect time keeping.

The downside of course was that whenever he had a delivery Jimmy came to the Magic Box, knowing it would always be opened at the exact time and he wouldn't have to ring the bell.

"Hello, #18," Jimmy said cheerfully as he halted his delivery truck. If it had struck the young man as odd that a woman working at a store was named after a number he never showed or mentioned it. It was one of those strange things about humanity, #18 thought, a complete ability to accept things as they were without questioning the logic or the why.

"Hi," #18 said in her usual bored tone. As usual Jimmy seemed unperturbed by her less then sunny behavior. Quite the contrary in fact. Which was annoying to Android #18 because she wouldn't mind letting him know that she disliked being used as a clock for first deliveries.

Stupid no killing and no yelling rule!

Not for the first time she wished she could communicate better with humans. Some way in which they communicated non-verbally with each other as they so often did. Then again Jimmy seemed pretty oblivious to her lack of warm behavior. And as a born Sunnydaler he was probably used to some strange stuff.

Maybe she should come in to work in a little earlier? Her contract did stipulate she had to open the store at 09:00, so coming in later was forbidden. But she could come in earlier. Maybe 08:59?

Then again she wouldn't be surprised if Jimmy was lying in wait. Observing the Magic Box only to start his delivery truck and come in the moment he saw her arriving. By air that is. But if he had ever seen that, he'd never alluded to that.

"Got a delivery for you," Jimmy said as he left his truck and walked to the back, "It's a bit heavy so if you could give me a hand."

Yeah, by now it seemed a fair deduction that Jimmy knew she wasn't a normal human female. Most likely he used his on the clock arriving knowing that she could also do most of the heavy lifting for him.

Jimmy opened the back door and #18 joined his side. Inside stood a very large crate, man-sized almost.

Yup, manual labor. That had to be it.

Angrily she glared at Jimmy but he seemed oblivious as he checked his records.

"All the way from Burma," he said, then he laughed, "You know I had to look that up on the map?"

Android #18 didn't laugh.

"Sign here," Jimmy said and handed her his clipboard and pen, "And then it's all yours."

Yup. Manual labor. That's all she was nowadays.

x

* * *

x

According to the manifest the crate turned out to be some Burmese statue. It also said, repeatedly, do not open. To many people this would have been an invitation to open the thing regardless, to satisfy their curiosity. But Android #18 of course was blessed with far below average curiosity. If the crate said do not open who was she to argue with instructions?. Now if her boss told her to open up the thing, chop it into little pieces and feed it to the birds outside she'd do that too. She'd also look at him funny but she'd do it.

She secured the crate in the special storage room, which differed from the regular storage room on the account of having additional security measures, some mechanical, some magical. Often to protect these items from thieves, but sometimes to protect the rest of the world from those special items. She did this because in her experience stuff that was repeatedly labeled as do not open tended to be stuff that Rupert Giles preferably kept inside the special storage room. And if he didn't think it was prudent she could always take it to regular storage, right?

Having done that she did all the myriad of little things one does when opening up a place of business. It was while doing that that she saw there was a message on the answering machine. It was part of her duty to listen to them so she did.

"#18, this is Rupert. You probably opened the shop but you can close it again because at 09:15 we will be having a general meeting. So make sure there is coffee and tea, the good stuff, not the stuff we serve customers. Also get us some sandwiches. I've placed an order with Green's deli shop. You can take some money out of the register, be sure to note it in the petty cashbook under operational expenses. Thank you."

Android #18 couldn't help but snort. Like if she didn't know which expenses should be noted down into which financial ledger. If she could connect to a printer she could probably give him his entire financial review up till now. She checked her internal clock she knew it was 09:07:34:567. Plenty of time to do everything her boss wanted her to do.

x

* * *

x

As it turned out most humans and Saiyans weren't as punctual as the guy driving the UPS delivery truck. Giles was the first to arrive at 09:18:45:129, but Belmovekk only arrived at 09:31:12:921. Of course he came with a lot of kids and his newly recovered wife. All in all it was what she had come to expect from them, so she didn't feel insulted for having had to hurry. She did what she was told and she was ready as ordered.

In a way this surprised her. Because having to carry out orders was what had caused her and her brother to rebel against Gero. Of course Gero sought to utterly dominate them as well. To own them and make them do exactly what he wanted. In the case of working for Rupert Giles there was no domination involved. If she didn't want to work for him she was free to quit. She'd lose her job but did she really need a job to survive? As long as her reactors provided her with limitless energy she didn't need anybody or anything. Perhaps doing the job, a voluntary requirement, as required, gave her a form of satisfaction? Perhaps even this mythical job satisfaction that she heard other humans talk about.

But then why was she often so bored on the job?

Because maybe she could do so much more?

After everybody had filtered into the Magic Box everybody retired into the gravity gym. Everybody except the children and Android #18. Because after all, somebody had to look after the kids.

Especially in a place which had some of the most powerful magical paraphernalia on the West Coast.

So, with machine like precision and acceptance #18 carried out her orders. In the name of job satisfaction! And to prevent the kids from doing something with the inventory that potentially could cause the end the world.

x

* * *

x

Buffy knew that something was up because Belmo had alluded to it before, but the sheer scope, or the fact that almost everybody except her knew about it boggled her mind. In a way it felt like when she learned that Belmo knew how to resoul Angelus again and didn't because he thought Angel was bad for her. In hindsight he had been right because that relationship had been doomed from the start. But that still didn't make it any less of a betrayal.

Everything that could have been said about the betrayal of Angel had been said and over the years she had come to accept that finding stuff and keeping them a secret was just in his nature. That he didn't actually meant to betray anyone with it. That in his own perverted way he thought he was shielding her from things for her own good.

In a way it also felt…, comforting?

After the way her own father had abandoned both her and her mother it felt good that there was a male authority figure in her life who cared about her and would go to almost any length to keep her safe. Sure there seemed to be no ends to the secrets that kept unearthing themselves (usually violently), but so far they had managed to weather them. And deep, deep down, there was only one secret that Buffy truly feared. The one where it turned out that he had cheated on her mother and would leave them.

Like her father had.

Okay, her father hadn't cheated, but he had run out on her and her mother. It was a particular end result that she feared, not so much the cause.

So when Belmo told her that something was wrong with Dawn and that she was created through magic from her sister Mayan by someone in the future her first instinct was the same as always.

 _At least he's not cheating or leaving us_.

After that little relief came the anger.

Tons of anger.

But there was also something else.

Her mother had almost died. At best the doctors could only give her a one in four chance of survival. The others couldn't help, but he had. As always he did whatever it would take. Shouldn't that count for something at least?

And you know what? Maybe it was time to finally grow up.

So as everybody awaited her usual and inevitable freakout, Buffy sat down on her folding chair, closed her eyes and sighed calmly.

"I give up," she sighed in a tired voice, "of all the crazy schemes you pulled this one comes closest to what you did with Angel. But…, what's done is done."

Everybody looked at each other in bewilderment.

"No freak out?" Willow said surprised?

"No freak out," Buffy said shaking her head.

"No freak out? No fun," Xander sighed disappointed, "I could do with a little excitement. I mean look at all this food being wasted."

Xander pointed to the table with sandwiches.

"We could have had the mother of all foodfights," Xander said disappointed.

"I for one think it's mighty…, um, adult of you, Buffy," Giles said approving.

"You're not mad?" Willow asked surprised, "Not livid? No wanting to rip heads off? Throwing of furniture."

"Oh, I'm mad alright," Buffy said calmly, "Bit your head off angry. I'm so angry that if there was a third level I'd be reaching that right now."

"I'm sorry, Buffy, I wanted to tell you for so long but I couldn't and it was driving me mad with guilt and I couldn't eat and couldn't sleep and it made me cranky so I couldn't have smoochies with Tara and all I could think off was why can't I tell Buffy and I felt so bad about it that I couldn't eat and I think I already talked about that but that still proves how badly that made me feel and…"

"Easy Will," Tara said as she put her hands on Willow's shoulders, "breathe, remember, breathe."

"Well I for one don't think we did anything wrong," Xander said and grabbed a sandwich, "We didn't know what we were dealing with and I think it was still better to find out more and have you freak out over more instead of telling you earlier and have you freak out over less."

"So you're really okay now, honey?" Joyce asked, then she pointed to her husband, "Because he wanted to tell you two weeks ago and I thought it was better not too."

"I'm calm," Buffy said and held up her hand to show it was rock steady, "But later I will take Belmo apart and give him a piece of my mind. At 150 G's no less."

"Yes!" Xander said pumping the air with his fist in triumph, "there will still be freaking out!"

"Xander!" Willow said frowning.

"And you're going to be part of it, mister," Buffy said pointing at Xander, "Trust me, what happened in the desert's going to be Peanuts. Lots and lots of tiny little peanuts."

"Rats!" Xander said pretending to be disappointed.

"I guess there is always a price to be paid," Giles said slightly amused, then he turned towards Willow, "Now that Buffy knows what we know, maybe you could show her as well?"

"Why?" Buffy asked curious, "I already know."

"Because there is a new development," Giles said, then he nodded towards Willow.

"It also makes for a cool lightshow," Xander quipped.

With an encouraging smile from Tara Willow took center stage again. And like before she held up both of her hands, creating the two spheres again. Both almost pale pink, except for a tiny minute difference.

"What am I looking at here?" Buffy asked.

"Well," Willow said nervously, "In order to find out what made them differently I had to examine samples of both Mayan and Dawn. That's because even though they're fraternal twins and not identical….."

Buffy held up her arm.

"Is this going to be long?" she asked, "Cause I'd rather have the cliffnotes version instead."

"Buffy and knowledge," Xander chuckled.

"Says the guy who's not even in college," Buffy countered.

"Well, I could skip a few things," Willow said, waving her hand to make the sphere's change color, "This is when I eliminate everything that they have in common. This is pure difference."

One sphere was now opaque yellow, the other bronze green.

"Wow, this would be so much more amazing if I actually understood this," Buffy remarked.

"You wanted the cliffnotes," Xander sniggered.

"Shut up," Buffy said and hit him on the shoulder, causing him to gasp for air in pain.

Willow waved her hands again and it now went to light yellow and a greenish gray.

"This is without Saiyan DNA, so this is pure human difference," Willow explained, and then she waved her hands again, "And this is when I take away all their humanity."

The spheres were now both completely blank.

"You make it sound so…, evil," Joyce said.

"Wow," Buffy said as she looked at one of the blank spheres, "Anticlimactic much?"

"On the contrary, Buffy," Willow smiled, "It's gonna get wicked."

Waving her hand the room was made completely dark, then a very dark green light enveloped the room. And then one of the spheres began to glow in a greenish hue.

"When you look at it through a magical spectrum you get to see stuff you otherwise could never se," Willow said and pointed to the glowing sphere, "Meet Dawn."

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"I have no idea," Willow said, "But this is one of the things that separates her from Mayan. I think that this is what she really is."

"What?" Buffy remarked as she looked at the sphere up close, "That she's green?"

"I-it's unique to Dawn," Tara added.

"Couldn't you have just switched out the lights right away and gone to this?" Buffy asked.

"It doesn't work that way," Willow said shaking her head, "It only shows if you gradually take away everything. Whoever was responsible for her creation tried to be thorough. Really thorough."

"And what about that time travel thing?" Buffy asked.

Willow waved her hand again and this time everything went to glorious black and white vision. Dawn's sphere had now changed to that of a fiery star with a flaming corona around.

"So those are those time licorice things?" Buffy asked.

"Time vortices," Willow corrected.

"Yeah, time licorice," Buffy said undeterred, "And they do what again?"

"Time vortices are the show and tell that somebody has been traveling through time," Willow explained, then she pointed at Belmovekk, "he once also did it, but his happened so long they're almost invisible. This is what they look like when its very recent. It's residual time energy."

"Okay, Will," Xander said, "everybody's been updated. You said you had discovered something new. Spill it!"

"It's about the time vortices," Willow said. She then waved one hand and Mayan's sphere disappeared.

"On a hunch I asked for another sample of Dawn," Willow said and with a gesture she created a new sphere, this one fully pale pink again. One handwave later and the thing was in black and white vision as well. And ablaze.

Really ablaze.

If the original sphere was like a star with a corona around it, this sphere was blazing flames all around it making it easily four times bigger in size."

"Shpadoinkle," Xander said surprised and dropped the sandwich he was eating.

"Good God," Joyce exclaimed.

"Good grief, Willow," Giles said, "What are we looking at now?"

"The same thing," Willow said, "Time vortices."

"But they are burning even brighter and are more active then before," Belmovekk asked, "What has caused them to become more active?"

Willow looked at Tara.

"It's b-because we are getting c-closer to the origin," Tara said.

"Whoever will create Dawn will do so very soon," Willow said.

"I don't know about you guys, but this is really starting to freak me out," Joyce said and moved up against her husband.

"Any chance of a when, Will?" Buffy asked, "Cause I like a few words with whoever did this."

"Why?" Xander asked, "You got an extra sister out of this."

Buffy pointed towards her mother.

"My mother had a cancerous tumor that appeared in less then a month. Starting when she first learned that something might be different with Dawn. Trunks and Mayan, from a future that had no Dawn, suddenly thought that she had existed there as well. Am I the only one who's thinking there's a connection? Whatever they did, it almost got mom's killed!"

Everybody looked at everybody.

"Don't tell me I'm the only one thinking that?" Buffy stated.

"I wasn't going to say it but it did cross my mind," Xander said as he cautiously raised his hand in the air.

"Yeah, me too," Giles said and did the same. Soon followed by others.

"So, Will, Tara, can you find when and where this will happen?" Buffy said pointing to the burning sphere.

Willow looked around for Tara but noticed that she had left the gym, then the door to the gym opened and Tara came in carrying a glass.

"Dawn just d-drank from this glass," Tara said.

"Oh," Willow said excited, "fresh DNA."

As the witch and the sorceress began to work on the glass Buffy looked at the flaming sphere and tentatively stuck her finger in one. Her finger disappeared in the burning black and white flames but nothing happened, nor did she feel anything.

"Sandwich?"

It was Xander holding out one of the trays with sandwiches.

"I'm not hungry," Buffy said shaking her heads.

"Its free food," Xander smiled, a mouth full of bread and chicken.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Buffy said frowning.

"As much as it pains me to admit it I'm a Harris," Xander shrugged, "there's two things we Harris' can never get enough of, booze and free food. Give us a free buffet and we'll eat you poor. And never ever under any circumstances give us access to a free bar."

Buffy couldn't help herself and chuckle.

"Have a sandwich," Xander insisted, "I have a feeling that whoever did this has enough mojo to make this the biggest crisis since Cell became perfect. And that was a big hoot, right? So, have a sandwich, you might need the strength."

A little hesitantly Buffy took a sandwich, then Xander picked up another sandwich and held it out towards her.

"Two is better," he winked, "Besides, this tuna is simply to die for. Metaphorically speaking of course."

x

* * *

x

It took Willow and Tara 15 minutes to extract Dawn's recent DNA and then use it. Then Willow presented the findings through a third sphere, a ball of black and white flames burning just as large as the second.

"So there is no change?" Belmovekk asked looking at Willow.

"Oh there is," Willow said, "This sphere is not as large as the other two. You're looking at it basically zoomed out."

"What if it's true to scale like the other two?" Giles asked.

"I don't know," Willow said scratching the back of her head, "I don't think it will fit in here."

"That's big," Buffy said, followed by Xander holding out the sandwich plate to her again.

"Another sandwich big?" he smiled.

"Does this mean that…," Belmovekk asked Willow, who then looked at Tara.

"We don't know where yet, but it's going to happen. And it's going to happen today. Somewhere probably around this evening, at least after sunset."

Xander again held out the sandwich tray to Buffy.

"Maybe two?"

x

* * *

x

By now tech sergeant Walters must be the oldest tech sergeant at the SGC still in his original job, manning the consoles in the Gate control room. And so far he had resisted all attempts at getting promoted. Why should he when he was doing something that he loved? Besides, Colonel O'Neill was still a colonel leading SG-1 after all these years. If the colonel could find excuses to stay at his post, so could he.

No, he'd rather stay behind the consoles if he got anything to say about. After all, the consoles had access to practically everything. Well, not the top secret information that was deemed too sensitive for most people. But the consoles had access to every real-time information that came into the SGC. From offworld teams calling in to relay their reports to anything NASA was doing on the International Space Station and the Mars rover, to the watchful eyes and ears of NORAD housed above the SGC, to the information and telemetry data of the the SGC's deep space sensors.

It was like have a real-time internet to pick from.

And every piece of top secret information that was now deeply classified at one point passed through the desk or console of some real-time information analyst. So not only was anything that Walters now looked at potentially top secret information, over the years much of what had become top secret information at some point had passed his eyes. Which together with his long tenure meant he had a pretty good idea what was really going on.

When the warning light began to blink it was Walters who was on it first.

Throughout the solar system and the Kuiper belt the SGC had placed satellites with deep space sensors, to give them more warning time in case of alien incursions then they would have with the old Earth bound network.

A move which now paid off as they detected something coming in at high speed.

"Get me General Hammond," Walters yelled.

Within two minutes the portly general was in the control room and looking over Walters' shoulder.

"What am I looking at, son," Hammond asked as more and more people filed in.

"Something's coming, general," Walters said, explaining the data, "Something coming in from deep space."

"Is it one of our allies?" General Hammond asked. None were expected, but who knew what was going on out there. A Sons of Priya task force had once shown up out of the blue looking for a safe spot to carry out repairs and gather supplies.

"I'm not sure," Walters said shaking his head, "They're still too far away and they're not sending us any IFF codes."

"Can we hail them?" Hammond asked.

"Not yet," Walters replied.

Hammond looked at some of the other officers.

"What assets do we have that could carry out an intercept?" he asked.

"Prometheus is still in deep space," one major said, "And the Yorktown is at the Alpha Site. We only have two Tel'Taks to carry out a deep space intercept. But they are unarmed."

"Send one of them out," General Hammond said, "At the very least it can gather information. Anything else?"

"We have the moonbase defense squadron," a captain said, "Six F-302's ready to intercept once they get close. And the Odyssey's airwing is operational, that's another eight F-302's."

"That close our defense grid can also come into play," another captain said.

"Okay," General Hammond said. At least now he had options. He wished he had more. It was something he wished for a lot lately. It would have to do."

"Any more information regarding those contacts?" he asked Walters.

"Judging by their course they seem to be coming straight for Earth," the tech-sergeant said.

"Of course," Hammond sighed, "Where else, right?"

x

* * *

x

The advantage of working in the Magic Box was that it had so much more books of magic, so much more magical implements, so much more magical ingredients, so much more of anything then Willow, Tara or Giles ever had at home. Of course there were a few magical tomes that Giles kept at home that the Magic Box didn't have, most of them involving prophecies, but other then that it was a dream come true.

Which was part of its design of course.

Other then being a fully functional magic shop the Magic Box was also supposed to be the new Scooby HQ, combining a place for meetings, study and high gravity training under one roof, instead of the previous separation.

Which sort of complicated the bookkeeping as far as Android #18 was concerned. Because how do you account for Willow taking various magical spices and Tara taking a thaumaturgical filter out of inventory?

According to her boss Giles these were just private withdrawals for personal use. To be filed under personal usage. But Willow and Tara weren't employees of the Magic Box, nor were they owners. Clearly a different kind of journal was more efficient. Obviously you couldn't state it on the books that these withdrawals were used for fighting the forces of darkness. But a charity journal might be more appropriate. And wasn't what her boss was doing basically a form of charity anyway?

Plus charities were tax deductible, right?

At the moment proper book keeping occupied only 32% of her thinking though. Android #18's biggest worry right now was keeping the unholy spawn of Belmovekk and Joyce Summers in check that was called Dawn Summers. The child literally wanted to touch everything and kept taking stuff to her, asking what it was.

Unlike Alex, whose needs revolved around simple basic things like feed me, clean me, shut me the fuck up, Dawn and her sister had more complicated needs. Like requiring constant personal supervision and attention. Not for the first time #18 wondered why human children were designed this improperly. A larvae state that would see them cocooning until they were 18 years old would serve both them and their parents so much more for the better. Thankfully Mayan was occupied making color drawings next to Willow and Tara. Too bad her sister wasn't.

"What does this do?" Dawn asked as she held up a crystal soul shrine, a device that when used properly allowed a person to invest a small part of their soul into it. The theory being that when that person then dies you could still commune with them via that small part of their soul. So the theory went. Like many things in the Magic Box it sounded like a load of bull to Android #18.

"It is a soul shrine," Android #18 said and took the item away from the child. Because it was a very expensive item and because her taking things of the shelves wrought havoc with her careful filing system. She put it on the table behind her, full of things that Dawn had taken. At first #18 had returned each item immediately after taking it away from Dawn, but that left the pre-schooler free to look for even more things while she couldn't keep an eye on her. And this way she could return them all after Hurricane Dawn had left.

"What does it do?" Dawn asked again, causing Android #18 to run a dozen simulations on what to tell the little child. In her admittedly limited experience little children did not yet comprehend difficult concepts as a soul shrine. She wasn't even sure she understood it herself. As part of her job in the Magic Box #18 tried to read up on what she was selling, but most of it either made no sense whatsoever, or was wholly beyond her comprehension. If even she could not understand what it did, how could she explain it to a child?

What should she say? She had noticed that humans tended to use instinctive simplifications to explain normally complicated concepts. They also tended to use outright lies. Sometimes even the lines blurred and they used both.

Instinctive simplification was not the thing for her. Humans could do it without thinking but she really had no clue whatsoever. Either it was dead simple or humans were geniuses in that respect. Which struck her as odd as most humans didn't strike her as anything remotely like that.

Outright lies seemed…, dishonest. It also seemed like a betrayal of trust. With the ultimate betrayal this so called Santa Claus, of whose supposed existence they lied to children. No, even though she was an annoying kid she would not lie to this child. It would have to be the truth.

"I don't know," Android #18 said in earnest, "I have no idea what it does. Or what most things here do. All I know is that it's worth a lot of money."

"Why's that?" Dawn asked.

"Because most people are stupid and they have too much money. And they want things that they don't need. And the more people want something, the more expensive it becomes."

Dawn looked puzzled at the android. Then she mentally shrugged and ran away. She had already seen something else that was interesting.

Elsewhere in the shop, Joyce had watched the incident together with Giles.

"God, I hope Willow and Tara come through soon, before that android turns my daughter into a complete cynic," Joyce said, "She has like zero people skills. How can you even employ her?"

"She has her good qualities," Giles chuckled lightly, "She's punctual…"

"Rupert, she's got an internal clock," Joyce countered.

"She's very good at heavy lifting, doing inventory, her accounting is impeccable and she is…, quite honest?" Giles countered back.

"She's a robot, with a computer, doing computer things and she's…., brutally honest?" Joyce said back.

"Sounds like she's perfect for retail," Giles smiled, "Besides, you employ her as well. As a babysitter for Alex."

"Yeah, but Alex has known her for like half a year," Joyce said, "And he doesn't ask her questions yet."

"He will some day," Giles said, "Don't worry. Kids are smarter then we give them credit for. Dawn seems to like her despite her 'brutal' honesty. Kids like that sometimes. Finally an adult who doesn't treat them as little kids. I had an uncle like that, I really liked him. And I like to think that I turned out fine."

"I suppose," Joyce relented.

"So how are you feeling?" Giles asked.

"You mean the hospital thing or the hearing that my daughter is something green from the future thing that's about to happen?" Joyce asked back.

"Well, both actually," Giles asked, "Of course the fact that you still call Dawn your daughter tells me all I need to know on the latter."

"Well, she's a surprise that keeps on giving, that's for sure," Joyce nodded slowly, "And even though in my head I sometimes wonder, I did give birth to her. It's not like one day she materialized out of nowhere. Now that would really have been strange."

"I suppose," Giles chuckled.

"As for the hospital, I'm fine," Joyce continued, "I kinda feel kinda heady, but I'm so glad to be relieved of those terrible headaches."

"So no more, um, headaches?" Giles asked tentatively, "Even after hearing more revelations about your, um, daughter?"

"None!" Joyce smiled, "Whatever Dendé did, he totally took it away. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah, it is," Giles said a little unsure. Then he said nothing and looked away.

x

* * *

x

THUD!

With a loud thud Belmovekk fell to the ground, blood pouring from half a dozen small wounds.

Nothing serious but Android #18 might be pissed when she had to clean up the gym later on.

He really hurt. She had really done a number on him.

Well, that's what you get for fighting at 150 G's. Once you hit the floor with the equivalent weight of more then 20 tons you really paid the price for that kind of arrogance.

It's also what you get for lying to her. No, scratch that, keeping things from her which she deserved to know.

Even if it most likely would have caused the mother of all freakouts.

As he felt more pain coarse through his body Belmovekk opened his eyes again. Not far from him he could see Xander lying on the floor, trying his best to just breathe.

"Any of you two old men up for a rematch?"

Hovering above them, at the center of the gravity was Buffy.

Shining Buffy.

Radiant Buffy.

Just one look at her and he knew he would do it all over again.

Well, not everything. The Angelus thing in hindsight was extremely stupid. And walking into Anubis' trap wasn't very smart either.

Belmovekk looked at Xander.

"What say you, good friend?" he asked through laborious breath.

"I think I speak on behalf of everyone that I'm in a lot of pain here," Xander stated through equal laborious breath.

"You guys aren't any fun," Buffy said disappointed.

"There was fun?" Xander said and spit up some blood.

"Fun is relative," Belmovekk groaned, then he looked up at Buffy, "Feel better?"

"I suppose," Buffy said as she floated over to the Gym's controls and returned the gravity to normal, "Any of you old people need a hand?"

"No thanks," Xander groaned as he sat up, "My walker is parked right outside the room."

"How about you then?" Buffy said coming to a landing next to Belmovekk and extended her hand, "Dad?"

Taking her hand Belmovekk allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Then she began to dust him off and straighten him out.

"Let's get Willow to make you nice again," she smirked.

As Buffy left to get Willow, Xander began to laugh out loud.

"What is so funny?" the Saiyan asked.

"Oh man, this is so ironic," Xander laughed, "You used to be the big strong guy who also liked to keep a lot of secrets. And now she's the strong one and all that you got left are your secrets, but she beats you up for it. If irony were made out of strawberries we'd all be drinking a lot of smoothies right now."

"What has gotten you so cranky," Belmovekk asked as he shuffled for the exit.

"Having to get here at 9:15 AM after an all nighter at the hospital perhaps?" Xander said as he hopped on one leg to his clothes lying in a heap in the corner.

"You are just not a morning person," Belmovekk said and shuffled out of the gravity gym.

"Maybe I'm not a morning person after being an all nighter person," Xander muttered softly as he picked his jacket. Reaching inside he pulled out a small opaque container, took out two white pills and popped them in his mouth. Having done that he put the container away and hopped to the exit.

x

* * *

x

As Xander entered the store part of the Magic Room they found everybody looking excited at a map.

"You girls hit paydirt?" he asked hopping to the table.

"I wish," Willow said dejected, "We only know it's going to be somewhere this evening in the industrial district."

"But…, that place goes on like forever," Xander said a little let down," And a lot of it is empty."

"Then we should get going," Buffy said, "We're burning daytime."

Xander looked at the clock.

"That only leaves us three hours till nightfall to find whoever, um…," Xander stopped himself noticing that Dawn was present, "Well, suppose we do find them? What are we going to do? Stop them doing the dastardly deed? Wouldn't that mean ixnay on the…?"

Xander finished his sentence by making a whistling noise and nodding as subtle as possible towards Dawn.

"I just want answers," Buffy said, "simply as that."

"I second that," Belmovekk echoed.

"Thirded," Joyce said.

"Okay," Xander said as he sat down, "So we're going to do this then. It's still a lot of ground though. Can't we improve our odds by using some demons to do the searching for us?"

"I, uh, would rather not," Giles said, "The Edict works both ways when it comes to that and they, um, know far too much about us already."

"Fine," Xander surrendered, "But before we go I want two things. First a deftly helping of Willow's pixie dust. And second, are there any sandwiches left?"

x

* * *

x

Sitting in the Magic Box Willow, Tara, Giles and Joyce listened in to the others through a battered old scouter hooked up to a small amplifier. Scouters had fallen by the wayside since the Cell Games, which wasn't that long ago, but all the chi fighters had spent one to two years inside the Room of Spirit and Time without them and gotten used to it. Their current search in the industrial district was a rare return to form for them.

It also had the additional benefit that they could communicate with each other through them.

"Nothing in Pablo Honey pharmaceuticals," the voice of Xander reported, "moving on to Kid A imports."

At the Magic Box Giles put an X on the map of the industrial zone. So far there were a lot of X's, indicating fruitless searches. And there were still a significant number of buildings to check.

"We've got to do this quicker," Buffy's voice said impatient, "the sun is beginning to set."

"We're going as fast as we can," Xander's voice said back.

"There's nothing here at Iron Lung transports," Android #18's bored voice reported.

"Scratch another one," Willow said as Giles marked another company with an X.

"They're not going to make it in time, aren't they?" Joyce asked.

"There's still time to get Spike," Tara suggested.

"That's a big negatory on the bringing in Spike thing," Buffy's voice said in response, "I don't want him in on this. This is personal. This is…, family."

"Thanks, I guess," the voice of Android #18 said surprised, "Should I get a name change?"

"I think she means the family of no-Spike," Xander's voice said jokingly, "We're very inclusive, as long as your name doesn't begin with S and ends with pike."

"Less talky, more searchy," Buffy's voice said impatient.

"We're not going to make it," Giles said shaking his head as he looked at the clock.

"Maybe those mystery guys had a long lunch?" Willow smiled weakly.

x

* * *

x

Maybe they should have gotten Spike after all, Buffy thought with growing despair. He may be an asshole but having him along would have meant an extra pair of feet covering more ground.

It also meant telling him everything. Taking the android along was one thing, she had never given Buffy a reason to doubt her and she was willing to come along without being told why they were searching. Spike on the other hand…..

And yet, ten minutes after sunset she wished she had. Maybe then they would have found whoever they were looking for.

"Nothing at In Limbo furniture," Buffy spoke into the scouter as she vacated the premises. Who the hell came up with these names?

The next building she went to had no name.

It was also abandoned.

This was weird because according to the list that Willow had compiled of the official records this was supposed to be Weird Fishes fish food company. And it wasn't supposed to be abandoned or they would have hit it first on their search, as they had with all abandoned buildings.

Going inside noticed that this building had been empty for a very long time.

Which was good because the last thing she wanted was having the smell of fish on her for the rest of the day.

Normal search procedure so far was to start at the top and then move downwards, as to not give anyone the chance to leave via the roof. She was going to do so again when at the stairwell she noticed something. It was a yellowish crystal sphere, glowing in the dark, but still hidden so you didn't see it unless you walked right past it.

By all rights this should have been a warning sign and she should have called in the troops.

Instead she picked up the sphere and contrary to search protocol she went down, into the basement.

In the basement there was a massive steel door, and it was dented, like a Saiyan had been using it for practice and then ripped it from its hinges like it was a shower curtain.

That should have been the second warning sign

Inside the basement she found a battlefield.

Scratch that.

It was a slaughterhouse.

Bodies were strewn across the floor, bloodied, ripped apart.

Cell left behind less of a carnage she thought. At least he sucked his victims dry until there was nothing left.

Then, amidst the bare light she saw a man sitting in a chair.

Bound.

And heavily tortured.

She ran up to him and checked him out. He was still alive but only barely breathing.

"Don't worry. I'm stronger than I look," she said as she put down the sphere and began to fumble with his ropes, "I have had experience with stuff like this before. Best of all…"

Suddenly the sphere glowing up brightly. A sudden tingle of her sense and she turned faster then was humanly possible and grabbed whatever had been trying to sneak up upon her.

"…I'm not stupid," she said with a big smirk as she grabbed the person by the throat. But before she could see who it was that person broke free and she got backhanded so hard she flew backwards and hit a concrete wall so hard she created a crater in that wall.

"You sure about that last part?" the person sneered, then the sound of clicking heels running away.

"Maybe Xander was right about that sandwich," Buffy groaned as she fell out of her vertical impact crater onto her hands and knees.

CRASH!

Next thing a Super Saiyan, golden chi blazing, came crashing through the roof.

"BUFFY?" Belmovekk asked concerned as he tapped his scouter, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Just my ego," Buffy groaned.

"Who are these men?" Belmovekk asked, his chi flames finally illuminating the basement.

"My guess? The men we were looking for." Buffy said as she got on her feet, "Oh, and I am more then usually certain of that."

"We are not going to learn much from them dead," Belmovekk said as he examined one of the bodies.

"I didn't do it," Buffy said and pointed to the stairs, "Whoever it was, it got away."

"Xander, #18," Belmovekk spoke into his scouter, "Search and destroy."

"Are you sure?" Xander's voice asked, "Don't you want information?"

"Whoever it is, it killed people able to reach through space and time, my guess is we will be better off with the dead option. When faced with an unknown danger and unanswered questions forensics is the safest choice," Belmovekk said.

"Will do," Xander replied.

"I don't think he will find her," Buffy said.

"Her?" Belmovekk asked surprised.

"She was a woman alright, I heard her voice," Buffy said and walked to the man in the chair, "And she doesn't show up on the scouter either. Now help me get him lose."

Together they freed the man. And in the light of Belmovekk's chi flames they could see he was dressed like he was some medieval monk.

"Are you okay?" she asked after they took him out of the chair and laid him down on the ground.

"No," the monk said with torturous breath, "My journey's done, I think."

"Don't get metaphory on me," Buffy said, "Come, we're going."

Suddenly the monk reached out and took her hand. Then he looked at the both of them.

"You two, you have to…, the Key," he said, "You must protect the Key."

Buffy looked at Belmovekk, then at the monk again.

"Fine," she said, "We can protect the Key together, okay, just not here.

The monk shook his head.

"Many more die if you two don't keep it safe."

"What?" Belmovekk asked, "What is it?"

The monk pointed to the night sky through the hole Belmovekk had made.

"The Key is energy. It's a portal. It opens the door…, cough, for centuries it had no form at all. My brethren, its only keepers. Then the abomination found us. We had to hide the Key, gave it form, molded it flesh…, made it part human, part Saiyan and…, cough, sent it to you."

Buffy and Belmovekk stared at each other as they realized the implications of what the monk was saying.

"Dawn…," Buffy said.

"My daughter," Belmovekk said.

The monk nodded.

"She's the Key."

"You made her my sister?" Buffy said incredulously.

Again the monk nodded.

"We knew that the Slayer and the Saiyan would protect her."

"How?" Belmovekk asked, "Why did you reach back into time and placed her in my wife's womb?"

"We had too," the monk coughed, "At first we wanted to place her in your midst and just change your memories. Give you new ones that made you think she had always been there."

Then the monk pointed at Belmovekk.

"But he was too strong. You are strong too, but Saiyans…, their minds cannot be fooled by spells. They resist. We did not have the time nor the power. In the end it was easier to go back in time and make her be born for real."

"But there was a mind altering spell," Belmovekk asked, "the Saiyans of the future."

"They were only half Saiyan," the monk said, "Their minds were not as strong. But we had to make sure for the mother. A mother always knows if a child is hers. We had to remove any doubts she might have had."

The monk began to cough heavily.

"You cannot abandon," he coughed.

"Why us? I didn't ask for this!" Buffy asked, "I don't even know... what is she?

"Human…, and Saiyan," the monk said, "And helpless. Please…, she's an innocent in this. She needs you two."

"But she's not my sister," Buffy countered.

"She doesn't know that," the monk said, then one final exhale and he was dead. Leaving Buffy and Belmovekk to stare at each other.

"Needs us against what?" Belmovekk finally said.

x

* * *

x

At the Magic Box Joyce was standing up straight, but only barely as she was leaning against one of the shelves. Her head was spinning faster then the speed of light. She had heard everything through the speaker and her head was spinning. It was even worse. Somebody had not only used magic to turn what would have been a normal pregnancy into twins, they had placed something called the Key inside her. She now felt double violated.

"Joyce, are you alright?" Giles asked concerned.

"I…, I'm fine," Joyce said as she gave Giles a weak smile, "I could use a glass of water though."

Tara said something, got up and went to the back store kitchen. But Joyce didn't hear it. She was starting to tune out the world as Willow and Giles were starting to argue about something.

Her daughter was…, a thing?

x

* * *

x

Buffy and Belmovekk were still in the basement when Xander reported in.

"We can't find anything. There's nothing on the scouter and I can't sense shit. Whoever it was got away."

"That's okay," Buffy said, "I figured as much. Go back to the Magic Box, we'll meet you there."

"What about those dead guys?" Xander asked, "Are we going to declare Edict violation."

Buffy and Belmovekk looked at each other.

"No," Buffy said, "for now we're going to keep this under wraps."

"Will do," Xander replied.

"What are we going to do?" Belmovekk asked and gestured around, "with these bodies of course."

Buffy looked around one more time. She then took her scouter off and switched it off.

"I still don't get what they did," she said, "One thing I do know, they almost got mom killed with their stupid magic. The city can clean them up for all I care."

x

* * *

x

Android #18 was the first to return to the Magic Box where she turned in her scouter with Giles. A fascinating piece of device, which undoubtedly was what Android #16's sensing abilities were based on. Which again beckoned the question, why did Gero did not use this technology in the 17-18 series, nor his own 19-20 series?

The only outcome to that question was that it either required extremely rare parts. Or that the man was pants on retarded.

Or probably both.

Anyhow, as she turned it in Giles took her apart.

"Look, #18," he said a little hesitant, "What did you learn today?"

Android #18 looked at her employer. The man who could order several people to take her apart if need be. The man who had given her a job and who also signed her paycheck.

"That somebody used magic to go back in time and place something that is called the Key into Joyce Summers' womb and turn it into Dawn?" she said in earnest.

"I figured as much," Giles said not too happy, "Do you know what this means?"

"That I cannot tell this to anyone?" Android #18 said without batting an eyelid.

"You are very perceptive," Giles stated.

"I was created with an ability to learn through observation," #18 said.

"I was wondering though, is there any way for you to lose the information that you heard today?" Giles asked tentatively.

"You mean delete?" the android said a little surprised.

"Delete sounds so harsh," Giles said uncomfortable, "How about simply…, forget?"

"I'm not a complete robot you know," Android #18 stated with just a hint of anger, "There's a real brain in my skull. My brain is augmented, not replaced. Also, do you have any idea what it's like to lose parts of your memory? Have you? Cause I can tell you, Gero wiped everything! He left my brother and I with nothing! Do you know what it is like to wake up one day and have nothing?"

"I…, uh, um…, suppose not," Giles said feeling ashamed.

"Then don't ask me to forget things!" #18 said indignant, "Cause my brother and I swore that we would never EVER let somebody do that to us again!"

"Uh, okay," Giles said, flinching somewhat under her verbal attack.

"Now don't worry," the android said, straightening some of her hairs that had gotten across her face, "your secret is safe with me. It's already filed under things that should never ever be told to anyone."

"That's, um, good to know," Giles said.

"Oh, and next time, boss," the android said, "if you don't want me to know things, please keep me out of them."

"I shall, uh, try to keep that in mind," Giles nodded. Then he left the android and went back to the store front where Joyce, Willow and Tara were.

"And?" Joyce asked, "did she hear everything and has she deleted what she has heard?"

"Yes and no," Giles said as he sat down at the table, pulled out a cleaning cloth and began to clean his glasses, "She heard and she won't forget. Can't or won't, probably both."

"I could write a subroutine that would make her forget," Willow suggested eagerly.

"I don't think that's very wise," Giles said polishing enthusiastically.

"Why not?" Willow asked.

"Let's just say she finds that kind of experience quite, shall we say…, traumatic?" Giles said, "Let's chalk it up to childhood trauma shall we say?"

"So you're going to trust her?" Joyce said incredulously, "You're going to trust the live of my child to a…, machine?"

Giles looked at her as he put his glasses back on.

"We trust Spike, and the only thing that keeps him in check is a single chip. A government chip. So it's probably made by whoever offered to make it the cheapest."

"We don't trust Spike," Willow countered, "we just…, tolerate him?"

"Well, #18 has given me a lot more reasons to trust her then Spike does," Giles said vehemently, "When you ask her to do something, she does it. She doesn't bitch, she doesn't bargain, she doesn't try to weasel herself out of things. I think we should trust her."

"It's a machine," Joyce implored.

"S-she's a person," Tara finally spoke up, "She's m-more then a machine. If we treat her like a person, she will prove her loyalty to us."

"God, I hope your right," Joyce said shaking her head.

x

* * *

x

Not that much later Xander, Buffy and Belmovekk returned to the Magic Box and explained in detail what they had found.

"Monks, huh?" Giles said as he raised an eyebrow, "I suppose it's not a complete surprise. The spell they did was very powerful. Only very powerful magic practioners or very old organizations have the kind of knowledge to pull this one off. And according to Sam Zabuto the Cell Games have caused a grand exodus in the former category. And they still haven't returned."

"Maybe they know something we don't?" Xander said amused.

"That leaves only very old organizations like the Watchers, right?" Buffy asked, "And those guys weren't wearing tweed."

"He did say they were the keepers," Belmovekk said, "In my experience those who call themselves the keepers of something do tend to be organizations who go back quite some time."

"Especially the keepers of the Key," Xander said, then he cupped his chin and mused out loud, "Almost sounds like the plot of Ghostbusters. The key master and the gate keeper. Best not to open any fridges soon. And if somebody asks if we're a god, say yes."

"Xander!" Willow said annoyed.

"Hey, it's still good advice I reckon," Xander huffed indignant.

"Is there anything known about these keepers of the Key?" Buffy asked Giles.

"Probably not," Giles said as he tried to recollect something, "Firstly because that's probably not their real name and secondly, those who hoard ancient mysteries tend not to advertise their existence. It kinda goes contrary to their…, um, mission statement?"

"So we still don't know anything?" Joyce asked.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Giles said, "I mean we now know what has been done exactly. And why. Dawn's the key. And something unmentionable wants it. That's more then we did this morning."

"Something's stalking my baby," Joyce said as she sat down, "Our keyish baby."

"Nothing will happen to her," Belmovekk immediately said, "I will lay down my live to protect her."

"I will do anything to protect her as well, mom," Buffy immediately said as well.

"That's sweet," Joyce smiled at the two of them, "But please don't try to die, especially you, Belmo, you already died once."

"It looks like those monks succeeded," Xander said, "They got the Slayer and the Saiyan to do exactly what they wanted them to do."

"Xander," Willow said shocked, "How can you say such a thing? Dawn's been with us for two years. Four if you count that hokey room."

"Yeah but if we had found them earlier and stopped them she would have never existed and we would never have known," Xander countered.

"You don't know that," Tara said, "For all we know it would have caused a hole in the space time continuum and be the end of time. For all we know Dawn was meant to be here."

"Oh, that's low," Xander said, "How dare you use my love of science fiction against me instead of logic?"

"I wonder what that evil is," Giles mused out loud.

"Tell them, the Beast, the Key, protect, sister," Xander said almost thoughtlessly. Causing Giles and Buffy to look at him in bewilderment.

"Why did you say that?" Giles asked astonished.

"I don't know," Xander said equally astonished, "its like I suddenly remembered. Somebody told me that."

"Who said it " Buffy asked.

"You did," Xander said, "You in that alternate future. When alternate dead Willow was whispering things into her ear. Man, why did I forget this?"

"Indeed, why did you not tell of this before?" Belmovekk asked.

"I dunno," Xander shrugged, "they were her dying words. You'd think that I would remember them. And yet all I could remember coming back was Dawn not being there in that future. Damn! It's like somebody put a blanket of stupid over me that's only just been lifted. Together it makes so much more sense. Dawn's the key and the sister that has to be protected. Which means that this thing that Buffy fought, it had to be the Beast."

Just the mentioning of that name caused a chill to go through the room.

"I don't think we should mention that name a lot," Willow said as she looked around the group, "This place is protected but sometimes words have power and it looks like that name's got power too."

"I concur," Giles echoed.

"Kinda puts those Slayer dreams I've been having into perspective," Buffy said.

"Indeed," Giles nodded, "protect the sister. From the B…, that thing."

"What Slayer dreams?" Belmovekk asked curious, "Why was I not told?"

"Come on, daddy dearest," Buffy said as she condescendingly patted his cheek, "You don't think you were the only one who's allowed to keep secrets."

Other then a medium loud snort Belmovekk didn't bother to reply to that.

"So what kind of dream did you have?" Xander asked curious.

"Really, really, REALLY crazy ones," Buffy said, "The kind that make David Lynch look like an amateur. But they keep on changing. There were two things they had in common though, they tried to warn me that something was wrong with Dawn and then Yoda told me to protect the sister from this…, thing."

"Yoda?" Xander said sounding suddenly extremely interested, "You're dreaming of Yoda? Do tell!"

"What's there to say?" Buffy shrugged, "I'm there, he's there and he tells me that the future always changes and that I must protect the sister. That is if I can understand what the hell the little troll is saying."

"Yeah, that sounds like Yoda," Xander grinned, then his face turned dead serious, "Be careful though, once Lucas finds out you're dreaming about him he may sue the pants of your ass."

"It's okay," Buffy replied, "I checked, as long as I put up a disclaimer saying that all rights to Yoda belong to Lucasarts and I'm only using him for non-profit reasons I can use him."

"You can also use him for parodies," Willow added.

"We do know one thing," Giles said looking at Buffy, "Whoever this thing that shouldn't be named is that's after Dawn, according to Buffy's she female."

"She also hits like Cell and likes to wear heels," Buffy added.

"I feel so much better hearing this," Xander sighed then he looked at Buffy, "Remember your 'I want to wear heels when training' phase? I still have scars from those damn things."

"Well, it's not my fault that you're so damn slow," Buffy said back.

Before anyone else could say anything a cell phone rang.

It was Belmovekk's.

"Yes?" he said as he answered the call, then he raised an eyebrow, "Warleader Hammond? What a surprise."

"Oh God," Buffy said as she slammed her forehead into a table, "Just when you think you had everything _they_ show up as well."

"Well, we are doing okay I guess," Belmovekk spoke into his cell phone, "And you? That's good to hear… I hear you have put poor old Piccolo to work at the Lookout… I am sure he likes that quite a lot…, yeah, I agree, enough chitchat. What do you need me for? Really?… Are you sure?"

Belmovekk stood up and began to pace.

"That doesn't look good," Willow said apprehensive.

"Bite your head off," Xander agreed.

"This is an…, um, interesting development," Belmovekk continued," Are you really sure? Oh, you are looking at the real-time images as we speak. How droll. I guess then it must be true…, yes, I concur, this does require looking into… Can you give me an ETA? That soon? Yes, I will be there… If she wants to come? That is up to her."

"Oh lookie," Xander winked at Buffy, "They want you too as well."

"Okay, just tell me where and we will be there," Belmovekk said, then he chuckled, "Yeah, that is ironic indeed. Alright. Thanks for the call."

Belmovekk turned off his cellphone and turned around, into the waiting faces looking at him at the table.

"And?" Buffy asked impatiently, "What planet do they want you to go this time?"

"Actually, this one," Belmovekk said, putting his cellphone away, causing various at the table to look at each other.

"What? They found something ancient that they should better have left alone on this planet instead?" Buffy asked.

"No," Belmovekk said shaking his head, then he pointed upwards, "There are three Saiyan space pods on the way, and they are going to land within half an hour."

"Saiyan space pods," Xander said surprised, "As in small and round and full of deadly inside?"

"Yes," Belmovekk nodded, "There are Saiyans coming this way."

"Are you sure?" Giles asked flabbergasted, "I mean you told me that besides your people some of Freeza's more 'unsavory' employees they also like to use those pod ships."

"Trust me," Belmovekk said, "In this galaxy the only ones who ever used space pods were my kind."

"I see," Giles said and began to think.

"Haha," Xander laughed and poked Buffy, "Your grandfather in law is coming to visit."

"I hope not," Belmovekk said and went for the scouter cabinet, "Rebar was old school through and through. If he knew I had fathered half-breeds he would kill them. And then I would have to kill him to stop him."

"In that case I'm coming with you," Buffy said as she stood up. Then she looked at Xander.

"Yeah, I suppose," Xander sighed deeply.

"Master Giles," Belmovekk said, "I want you to take Joyce and the children home, together with #18 and guard them. When in doubt you have my permission to bring in Spike as well."

"Spike," Giles said a little hesitant, "Do we really want him in on this?"

"That's why I said in doubt," the Saiyan said as he put on his scouter, "But better to have him and not need him then need him and have him be somewhere else."

Belmovekk kissed his wife goodbye and then left the Magic Box followed by Xander. Before Buffy followed she turned to Giles and pulled something out of her coat.

"I found this with those monks," she said and put the yellowish crystal sphere on the table, "It glowed when that she thing tried to attack me. Maybe it can help you find out what we're dealing with."

x

* * *

x

Funny how life took you around in circles.

One moment you were born, you had a lifetime's worth of experiences, and then one day you'd find yourself back at the place you started.

Maybe it was because you were suddenly out of work and you were forced to move back in with your parents, back in your old bed and room.

Maybe it was because you met your former girlfriend, some old feelings stirred again and before you knew it the both of you were back in their old patterns of behavior.

Maybe it was because that rockband that you were trying to get off the ground, always fell apart again because your personality just clashed with most people.

There were a myriad ways you could be going around in circles.

And sometimes it was because you literally returned to where you started.

Standing on top of a hill Belmovekk looked around at the deserts of Turkmenistan.

Back where he had started, more then three and a half years ago.

My, how does the time fly?

It was really odd but at moments like this he missed his talks with Amūn. For years he had been like a buzzing mosquito in his existence. Always dropping in at inopportune moments and places. Caspar the Goold Buffy nicknamed him. But now he was gone, finally in the afterlife. And Belmovekk really missed him. Because for all his faults and annoyances he had proven to be a good soundboard to bounce ideas off. Or share personal moments with.

Looking up to the skies for a moment Belmovekk wondered what had happened to Amūn. Had he been cast back into hell? Or was he up there, sparring with Goku? Knowing the Saiyan he would probably plead for Amūn's soul to be spared. It seemed like the Goku thing to do.

"Satiya, are you alright?" a voice said behind him. Belmovekk looked around. It was Jamison, commanding the detachment of chi trained soldiers that like him were now awaiting the arrival of the Saiyan space pods.

"I was just thinking, Commander Jamison," Belmovekk said, "Did you know that I arrived on this planet not far from here?"

"Are you kidding?" Jamison said surprised.

"No," Belmovekk said as he shook his head and pointed to the North-East, "32 miles in that direction is where my space pod landed."

"That is a coincidence," Jamison said.

"Yeah," Belmovekk agreed, "The universe likes to do that from time to time. If you go a few miles to the right that's where the evil tyrant Freeza and his father landed and died."

"Did you kill him?" Jamison asked curious. The Saiyan seemed awfully melancholic of a sudden and quite talkative.

"Me? No," Belmovekk said shaking his head, "I only arrived after the fact. Trunks killed him. Our boy from the future, you remember him, right?"

"How could I forget," the soldier replied.

"This was where he gave us our three year warning that Gero's androids were coming," Belmovekk said.

"To bad he didn't warn us of Cell as well," Jamison said back.

"Let's be fair on the boy," the Saiyan chuckled, "He traveled back in time a little too early for that. But he did manage to kill the Cell that emerged in his own time after he returned and killed the androids of his time."

"He did?" Jamison said surprised. That was news to him.

"You know, seeing this desert again it reminds me that I must really ask Warleader Hammond to return my old space pod back to me."

"Are you planning to leave, Satiya?" Jamison asked, causing Belmovekk to chuckle.

"Colonel O'Neill would love that, wouldn't he?"

"It's no secret that he is not one of your biggest fans," Jamison smiled, "Probably because he washed out so soon out of the training program."

"His age might have something to do with that," Belmovekk chuckled again, then he looked up to the sky pensive again, "No, Commander Jamison, I have no desire to leave this planet. Maybe once I had that ambition, but not any more, I have children now."

"Yeah, but Riley told me you are basically immortal," Jamison countered, "You'd live long after we all are gone and dead. Including your children I might add."

"I know," Belmovekk echoed mournfully, "It is the curse of being immortal. But…, suppose they were to get children? Would I deprive myself of their company? What about their children? Maybe I could find peace in being that crazy uncle who from time to time pops into their lives and bores them with stories of how one day we all fought in the Cell Games."

"That's not much though," Jamison said, "It seems like a world of pain to see your loved ones get old and die, and never really be a part of their lives."

Belmovekk looked at the soldier.

"Sometimes it is enough, commander. Because sometimes that is all you will get. Is that not what your Earth saying says? If life gives you lemons, you make lemonade? I love that saying by the way."

"I suppose," Jamison said as he briefly looked away, "What are Saiyans like?"

"What do you mean?" Belmovekk asked curious.

"I mean, we may have to go up against them, Satiya," Jamison explained, "Your people do not have a reputation for niceness. I need to know what I can expect. The only Saiyans I know are you, Goku and Vegeta. Are they like you, driven, focused, but also reasonable? Are they like Goku, cheerful, naive, not very bright but good in a fight? Or are they like Vegeta, mercurial, stubborn, untrustworthy, resentful and prone to make an ass of themselves?"

Belmovekk cupped his chin as he thought about it.

"That is a good question, commander, and truth be told not one I can fully answer. Had you asked me a hundred years ago I would have said very much like Vegeta, now…, I no longer know. I have been without my kind for 4000 years. Having met Goku and Vegeta it made me look at my kind in a more favorable light. Not because they are such fine outstanding fellows, but because seeing them triggers old memories. Too much memory lane as they would say. And memory lane makes things look more favorable then they should."

"To answer your question, yes, they can and probably will be very dangerous. They will probably behave much like Vegeta. But they may also behave very honorably like Goku. You must remember one thing with Saiyans, commander. They respect strength and Saiyans submit to those who are stronger then they are. And unless they experienced their own Cell Games I do not think they will be as powerful as we are."

"So you don't think any of them will be able to go Super Saiyan?" Jamison asked.

"Commander," Belmovekk said as he looked at Jamison, "Have you any idea how many Super Saiyans there have _ever_ been in all of recorded Saiyan history?"

Jamison shook his head and Belmovekk held up four fingers.

"One happened a very, very, very long time ago. One is now dead, and the other two live on this planet. And you are looking at one of them."

x

* * *

x

Not that far from Jamison's men Xander and Buffy were sitting on two pieces of rock.

"Belmo seems really wicked jumpy," Buffy said as she looked at Belmovekk and the military commander.

"You think so?" Xander asked curious, "He seems normal."

"Nah, I can tell," Buffy said, "He can do this really cool exterior. But it makes him very chatty."

"If you say so," Xander shrugged, "I fail to see what there is to be nervous about. We zip in, crush the Smurfs and then go home. And maybe this time I make it to my bed in time."

"Xander, they're his people," Buffy said shocked.

"Still doesn't negate that they're Smurfs," Xander shrugged indifferent, "I mean, have you sensed them? Your sisters could probably kick their asses."

"Maybe they're suppressing themselves," Buffy countered, "Maybe when they land they come out all golden glowy in the dark."

"If you think so," Xander shrugged indifferent.

"Geez, Xander, they're his people," Buffy said, "Maybe he's nervous because he hasn't seen any of them for like 4000 years."

"Gee, he only saw Goku and Vegeta like…," Xander said, then he put his hand in front of his mouth and pretended to be shocked, "like only six months ago!"

"No need to be an ass," Buffy said grumpy.

"I suppose," Xander sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm like really low on caffeine. I'll go and see if those soldiers have any coffee."

"You do that," Buffy said disapproving as Xander walked away to get some.

"Fi Fa Fo Fum, I smell the blood of some soon to be dead Saiyans," a voice suddenly growled behind Buffy.

"Hi, Piccolo," Buffy said without looking back, "Did you come here for the party as well?"

"You think I'd pass up on parties like this?" the Namek said as he walked into view.

"You never struck me as a party animal," Buffy said as she pretended like she was checking him out.

"Are you kidding? I'm the original party crasher!" Piccolo said as he bared his teeth in a grin, "I'm also the Saiyan pest exterminator."

x

* * *

x

"Here they come!"

With that final word of warning three fiery trails came through the clouds and streaked towards the ground.

This was the first time Buffy saw Saiyan space pods and it occurred to her that they looked kind of cool.

Then the first one hit the ground two miles from them, creating a geyser of sand that shot a hundred meters into the air. Moments later the sound and shockwave hit them.

THOOF!

"Whoa," Buffy said impressed as wind and sand blasted her in the face.

Next came the other two, landing three and four miles away.

THUD!

THUF!

"I like the traveling but I'm not so keen on the landing," Buffy said.

"You know what they say," Xander said and emptied the remainder of his cup of coffee in one gulp, "Take offs and landings are a bitch,"

"Any landing you can walk away from is a good one," one of the soldiers said.

"Yeah, that one too," Xander agreed.

"What now?" Jamison asked.

"Now we wait," Belmovekk said unmoved.

"Is that smart?" Buffy asked, "what if they try and get away?"

"Then you don't know Saiyans," Xander scoffed politely.

"They will probably carry scouters," Belmovekk said and put his on, his old one, his original, "and if they do they will notice us. And then they will come. Now here is how we should proceed…"

x

* * *

x

Feeling shaken the mission leader switched off the space pod's systems.

They had landed.

The last act was to hit the eject button and the door opened.

The Saiyan space pod was a marvel of technology. It allowed single passenger to travel across the stars in suspended animation. It was extremely durable, it had to be because for the final part of atmospheric re-entry it didn't rely on parachutes of fancy sky cranes, it relied of good old fashioned slamming into the ground for stopping. Which meant it had pretty good shock absorption systems, although truth be told it would kill any normal human being trying to land that way. Which was of course why the SGC had done very little with Belmovekk's space pod. And that of course was why it was called a _Saiyan_ space pod in the first place. The person inside it had to be able to take a punch.

It also had good systems to keep the muscles from its passengers from cramping and atrophying after sitting for prolonged times in the same position. This allowed its passenger to come out of the space pod feeling like he had just stepped inside. This was extremely important because the one thing the Saiyan space pod was not so good at was interstellar travel. They could do it, and do FTL as well, but most other interstellar space ships were faster. The ships of Freeza's business empire, the Goa'uld, they could all do in weeks what space pods would take months.

This of course was by design because the Saiyan space pod was not designed by Saiyans.

They were created by Freeza's business empire. Saiyans had a big say into the design requirements but it was Freeza's scientists who designed it for them. And by not giving them the same kind of top speed that other ships had it made Saiyans dependent on others for long distance space travel. Having Saiyan war bands travel on route to targeted planets on board other ships was standard procedure.

After all, Freeze didn't want to give his mercenaries too much advantages.

Unfortunately the Saiyan mission leader and her team didn't have the luxury of getting a piggy back ride to Earth. The only transportation that they had were their old space pods. There were only two other alternatives, using this galaxy's system of Stargates was one. Unfortunately Earth's Stargate was well defended. And the only other alternative, asking for a ride from a faster ship was impossible because their current benefactor would neither give them such ships, nor allow them to travel to Earth in the first place.

So it had taken the Saiyan team more then six months to travel the distance to Earth.

As she left her space pod from the planet's North West came one of her team mates flying. His pod had crashed just ahead of theirs.

"You must turn on your scouter," he said agitated.

She tapped her scouter.

But the damn thing chose this moment to crap out on her.

"Stupid piece of junk!" she said angry, as she ripped the thing off and threw it back into her space pod. Meanwhile her other team mate arrived as well.

"There are at least two dozen strong chi signatures in that direction," the new arrival said.

"How strong?" she asked and the 2nd arrival tapped his scouter.

"Most are between 300 and 400," he said, "But there are at least six powers at 4000."

"That is strong," the mission leader said, now wishing she had taken a spare scouter along. Too bad scouters had become exceedingly rare. And the technology nor the technological base to design and build new ones just wasn't there any more.

"I also detect at lease several more strong powers on this planet," the 1st male Saiyan said, "They are…, Priya's justice!"

"What?" she asked.

"I track at least two powers at opposite ends of this planet, one not that far from here who are currently at five million or more. I track three powers who are currently at one million and at least eight who are between 10.000 and half a million. There are also clusters of powers ranging from 50 to 300."

"Any sign of Freeza?" the mission leader asked.

"Hard to tell," the 2nd male Saiyan said, "Hanzo's readings are correct. If so Freeza can be anyone of the larger powers. But Freeza was known to have a powerlevel of 530.000, so there are way too many suspects."

"Something is wrong," the mission leader said shaking her head, "Freeza would never tolerate anyone with a powerlevel akin to him."

"Not even close to him," the 2nd Saiyan male said, "The only one who ever came close to Freeza was Captain Ginyu. And he was only measured at one quarter of Freeza's strength."

"There are way too many strong powers on this planet," the 1st Saiyan male said, "This does not bode well. Even with a full moon."

"You said there were a lot of moderate powers nearby?" the mission leader asked.

"Yes," 1st male Saiyan said and pointed to the planet's South West, "They're maintaining distance but I'd say they were waiting for us."

"So they're the welcoming committee, huh," the mission leader said, then she turned around and closed the hatch on her space pod, "Well, let's pay them a visit. Maybe they can tell us what's going on."

x

* * *

x

"They're coming," one of the soldiers shouted.

"They've taken the bait," Piccolo said.

It had been Belmovekk's idea to lower their power just enough to not be a threat but still big enough to command both interest and respect.

"Remember," Belmovekk said one last time, "Once they arrive anyone suppressing their strength should raise it to a more normal level. That way they will know not to do anything stupid."

He then looked at Buffy and Xander.

"And no going Super on them."

"You're no fun," Xander said pretending to be disappointed.

"Here they are," Jamison said and stepped forward as the three Saiyans touched down.

All three were dressed in blue and white armor, akin to the armor that Bulma had provided for them during the Cell Games. Xander still had his back home, and he knew Buffy had hers somewhere also at home. It might not have been such a bad idea to have pulled it on before coming here. For some additional intimidation factor.

As they touched down Xander let his chi level go, up to what it normally was.

As it did he could hear their scouters go into alert mode and the two man tapped their devices, their eyes growing pretty big. But Xander instead looked at the female Saiyan. She was cute, probably cute in a crazy Saiyan way, as only Saiyan women could be.

With his luck in women she'd probably be all over him like a motherfucker before the day was over. As if his life wasn't already complicated enough.

She looked spooked though.

Unlike the others she didn't carry a scouter but she had that same look on her face like she had just realized how outclassed they really were. Scratch that, she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"She looks spooked, doesn't she?" Xander whispered to Buffy.

Only he got no answer.

"Buffy…?" he asked and looked at her.

And saw that she was just as spooked as future crazy Saiyan ex No.2

x

* * *

x

As the Saiyans approached what looked like the welcoming committee they noticed that most of them were in uniform. Uniforms that they recognized.

"Tau'ri warriors," 1st Saiyan male said, "Could this be their homeworld?"

"Makes sense, that's why this planet was forbidden to us," 2nd Saiyan male said then he pointed ahead, "Is that a Namekian warrior?"

"That other man looks Saiyan," 1st Saiyan male said.

"Don't talk nonsense," 2nd Saiyan male snorted, "No Saiyan worth his name would defile his arms wearing tattoos. Besides, there are no Saiyans in this galaxy other then us."

The Saiyans touched down.

As soon as they did their scouters gave off major alerts.

"Two of those soldiers just increased their strength to above 10.000," 2nd Saiyan male said horrified.

"Screw that," 1st Saiyan male said even more appalled, "That Namekian warrior and that civilian male just shot over the 5 million mark."

"We've walked into a trap," 2nd Saiyan male said and looked at his mission commander and…, saw that she was staring with her mouth open at the tattooed man.

x

* * *

x

Xander saw that Buffy was speechless, then he looked to his other side and saw that Belmovekk was also looking speechless.

Then Belmovekk stepped forward, followed by the female Saiyan, the both of them looking like they had seen a ghost.

"Commander?" one of the Saiyans said, not sure what to make of the situation.

"Satiya?" Jamison asked equally unsure.

The two Saiyans walked up to each other and looked each other over.

"Could it…," the female Saiyan said, her lip trembling, "Is it really….?"

"I cannot believe this," Belmovekk said, a tear rolling across his cheek, "this is….."

Then Belmovekk gripped the female Saiyan in a bear hug that would crushed lesser men. And she equally gripped him back as well.

"You know, I expected many things when I came here," Piccolo said as he scratched the back of his head, "But I have to admit this wasn't one of them."

"It's like they know each other," Jamison said equally bewildered.

"Well, if they know each other I guess I'm not looking at future crazy Saiyan ex No. 2," Xander said relieved, "Maybe she's his ex?"

"You guys are such dorks!" Buffy said indignant, "For god sakes! She's his friggin' sister! That's Mayan!"

"Sister?" Jamison said surprised.

"Okay," Piccolo said after he had picked up his jaw from the desert floor, " _That_ I did most definitely not see coming."

"Oh, God," Xander said worried, "If she's his sister, and not his ex then she might still turn out to be my future crazy Saiyan ex No. 2."

"You really are the biggest dork," Buffy said and hit him on the head, "Scratch that, you're the king of Dorks. Why do you have to ruin this….., this beautiful moment with your demon girlfriend phobia? His sister is still alive! This should be a happy time for him."

"Well, let's see," Xander said and began to count on his fingers," First, she's Saiyan. So crazy. Second, she's a woman so that means she's also crazy. Third, she's a female Saiyan so that means she's double crazy, fourthly…."

WHACK!

"AAAAAH!" Xander yelled as he clutched his head in pain.

"I told you to shut up, didn't I," Buffy said after hitting as hard as she could on his head, "You just don't know when to shut up, do ya?"

"I might be willing to concede that particular argument," Xander said fumbling his head.

"You know, that blow would have killed a lesser man," Jamison said shocked.

"Then it's good that I'm more then enough ma….," Xander said rubbing his head, then came the sound of Black Sabbath's Iron Man coming from his pocket. Xander reached in and pulled out his cell phone.

"You have reception here?" Buffy said surprised, "We're in the middle of nowhere. How come you have reception? I don't even have reception here."

"Haha," Xander said and held up his cell phone, "Look, five bars! Thanks Wills!"

Then Xander answered the call.

"And hello from a beautiful sunlit desert in Nowhereville, Assholistan?" he said, "Oh, hi Giles."

"Tell him Belmo's sister is still alive," Buffy said eagerly, "She's actually here!"

"Yeah, we're okay," Xander said and signaled to Buffy that he'd heard what she had said, "I don't think it's going to come to any blood shed. You'd never believe who… What? I was kinda hoping that I could get to tell you first… Fine, you go ahead… WHAT! Please tell me your kidding?… Ohmigod… I'm speech… Yeah, I will tell them."

Xander then closed his cellphone and looked at Buffy.

"Buffy, I'm so sorry," Xander said emotionless.

"For what?" Buffy asked surprised as she looked at Xander, who seemed completely lost for words, "You're starting to freak me out here."

"Buffy," Xander said downcast, "your mother, she just died."

x

* * *

x

x

End of Act One

To be continued in Act Two, 'the Rage of Hypsis'

x

AN: _The last chapter for now. Gotta write the rest first. Don't worry, I'm halfway Act Two right now._

Also, you know what to do. ;)


	9. Act Two

**Act Two**

 **'The Rage of Hypsis'**

x

x

 _It's the devil's way now, there is no way out  
You can scream and you can shout, it is too late now_

 _Because…  
You've not been….  
Payin' attention, payin' attention  
Payin' attention, payin' attention  
You've not been paying attention_

 **2+2=5**  
Radiohead, album: Hail to the Thief  
Lyrics: Thom Yorke


	10. Interlude 'Bad Dreams Pt1'

**Interlude**

'Bad Dreams Pt.1'

x

x

AN: _Okay, the 1st act was about bridging the gap between Part 4 and Glory. Stuff had to be worked out and things had to be set up. Because of that it was kinda slow on the action and heavy on the talking. And drinking. Let's hope I can kick things into a higher gear with this act._

 _I originally wrote the first part of this interlude as the prologue to Mayor and the Saiyan, part 2A, when Buffy was still sulking in Los Angeles. But then I realized that it might be best if it were used as a prologue for this part instead. After all, with Mayan coming back and all. Yeah, sometimes I do plan things that far ahead. The other part…. well, I'm sure you'll eventually recognize the crossover. ;)_

x

* * *

x

Location, what used to be the Merathri homeworld, time, sometime in the recent past

x

An orgy of violence had descended upon the planet of the Merathri, a spacefaring civilization who were in competition for a neighboring star system with the Ovomi.

The Ovomi had a small interstellar empire consisting of a dozen worlds, which they considered as the Ovomi's burden to bring civilization to the universe. The planets they had subjugated thought differently of course, but by now had learned to keep their mouths shut. The Merathri couldn't care less about creating an interstellar empire. But they did care about having an aggressive neighbor so they decided to contest the Ovomi's latest attempts at expansion. And unfortunately for the Ovomi the Merathri, while not very numerous in space, did have an above average share of Big Fucking Guns.

Which led to the current situation where the Saiyan 7th Royal Household regiment, on the request of the Ovomi empire, found themselves on the Merathri homeworld, doing a very good impression of Hulk Smash on the Merathri.

So far so good.

Unless you were a Merathri of course.

Shit began to hit the fan when the Ovomi fleet suddenly broke orbit without warning, leaving the Saiyan strike force with nothing but the space pods they had landed with. And as their allied fleet withdrew, so did most of their long range communication. This left the Saiyan commander with no choice but to order his command staff to use the equipment in their pods and break radio silence.

Cause the only thing more dangerous about being stranded in the middle of nowhere was not knowing why you were being stranded in the middle of nowhere.

While the Saiyans tended to get rid of their weaker offspring through a 'send them away and either die or survive' program it didn't weed out all of the weakest. Like with any program it was only as good as the weakest chain in the link and like any chain it had plenty of weak links.

While in theory every Saiyan family had to subject its new born offspring to the Royal Assessors, not everybody did. Not even Saiyans were immune to things like love and the bond between a child and its parents. Some hid their weak children, others bribed the Royal Assessors. It happened. The system wasn't foolproof.

And of course some families had too much power and influence to let their offspring be subjected to what they considered as something that was only for lowly commoners. While to have a weak child was not considered a shame for the regular folk, in certain families it was the greatest social disgrace imaginable.

So the rich and powerful knew their way around the system and pretended that their weak children were in fact Saiyan Elites. No costs were spared to train these weak noble brats into something that was considered socially acceptable. And if that weren't possible, well, even a society so martially obsessed as Saiyan society needed some of its members to fill positions that were less martially glamorous but which still needed to be done for the greater good.

Technicians that actually knew what the technicians from their subjugated races were up to, specialists who knew what the specialists from their subjugated races were doing. While less glamorous then being a full blown warrior, there was still a need for people like that, and in a way even some of the most martially obsessed Saiyan warrior valued those Saiyans who showed the drive and motivation to excel at those other necessary skills.

So it came as no surprise that the 7th Saiyan regiment, Royal Household, had a team of specialists attached that no Saiyan commander would ever throw into battle, not unless everyone else in the regiment had died first, but whom he still needed to keep the regiment functional. After all, it was all fine and dandy to have millions of the subjugated races working on planet Vegeta to keep the planet going, no Saiyan commander was entrusting his lives and those under his command to a slave. Only a real Saiyan would do.

It was good honest work, you earned a share of the spoils and you could be part of the glory. It was as good as it could get for a Saiyan who sucked at fighting.

As the commander of the 7th ordered him to break radio silence, the comms specialist activated his space pod's own unique long range communications array and dialed in the specified frequencies, just as he was trained to do so in case of such an emergency. What he got however didn't bode well.

"…range! This is the automated emergency response beacon to all units. Case Orange, I repeat, case Orange! This is the…"

"Are you getting anything?" the commander's voice came over the comms specialist scouter.

"Nothing but some automated beacon sending out a general broadcast, commander," the comms specialist replied confused, "I didn't even know we had one."

"What does it say?" the commander asked. He suddenly sounded terribly worried , more then he should and that started to worry the comms specialist as well. When your friends got worried, you could ignore that as meaningless jitters. But if the higher ups got worried…..

"Something about a case Orange, commander," he replied

"Shit! Bastard," the commander cursed and immediately changed to a general channel, "everybody listen up! This is your commander! I hereby order everybody to prepare for immediate extraction. This is an omega one order! Make for your pods! ASAP!"

Immediately the lines became active with chatter. In the immediate aftermath of battle discipline had a bad habit of becoming lax. So it wasn't surprising that the troops started babbling in confusion. Some even demanded an explanation.

"Is he crazy," one said, "we haven't even begun to properly loot yet!"

Others couldn't believe what they had heard.

"Did he just give an omega one order?"

The comms specialist fell in that category. An omega one order was rarely if ever issued. What the hell was going on?

"Move it, man," somebody said and knocked him on his shoulder. It was a girl. The specialist now recognized her, she was the commander's adjutant, barely of fighting age herself, and of his house. She was kicking and screaming the rest of the staff into action.

"Leave it," she yelled at another comms specialist manning the scanning array, "we must go!"

"Yeah, but…," the other comms specialist protested and pointed to his array.

"My brother just issued a fucking omega one order," she yelled impatiently, "if he says we must go, we will, even if I have to drag all of you into space myself."

The first comms specialist had no doubts that she would. She was quite the firecracker. So he wasted no time in prepping his pod.

"But look," the other comms specialist said and pointed to his array, "something is coming."

"Our glorious allies?" the girl snorted in disgust at their betrayal.

"No," the specialist said as he shook his head, "It's a single ship, it came i…, what the…, I think it just launched five inbound space pods."

"Inbound to where and when?" the commander's voice asked worried on the command staff only channel.

"Northern continent, 700 measures east of us. They'll make planet fall in less then two minutes."

"That would put them right on top of the 3rd phalanx," the intelligence officer said.

"Makes sense," the girl said, "it's our biggest force concentration. Are you getting this information, brother?"

The commander didn't answer her and contacted the 3rd phalanx commander himself. Normally it would have gone on a private channel but this time it went on the open channel.

"Gurkha, this is Movekk, what is your status?"

"Movekk, you dog," came Durkha's agitated voice, "What in the name of the seven hells is going on? Half my men are in disarray, the other half is still looting. What is this omega one nonsense?"

There was a slight delay before Movekk, commander of the 7th regiment, Royal Household, replied.

"Durkha, and everybody else, listen up," commander Movekk said gravely, "we are under attack. Case Orange has been declared, which means that Freeza has moved against our homeworld. In fact he may have already destroyed it. An unknown ship just launched five space pods that will land on the position of the 3rd phalanx in a minute. Only the Ginyu Force travels in five. We stand no chance against the Ginyu force. Durkha, If I'm to save anything of the 7th I need you and your men to buy us time. With your lives. Do you understand?"

For a condemned man Durkha of house Noonien sounded remarkably cool. Maybe cool wasn't the right word.

Eager.

"We'll buy you the time you need, Movekk," Durkha said calmly, "We will close the door for you and the 7th! The fighting bastards!"

"The fighting bastards," commander Movekk replied, his voice sounding somewhat choked. Then they cut off the channel.

"What the hell is going on?" one of the command staff yelled, "How can this be?"

"You heard my brother," Adjutant Mayan replied and pointed to five fiery trails in the sky streaking towards Durkha's 3rd phalanx, "and there comes your answer. If you wish to live, move, if not, get out of my fucking way!"

It took them less then a minute to lift off and move into the upper atmosphere. As she did Mayan checked every data stream coming into her space pod and noticed that Durkha's last stand managed to buy enough time so that at least 65% of the 7th had now taking off. Unfortunately, Freeza's destroyer, which was now in orbit and in a position to intercept a further third of all escaping space pods. That left only 41% of the regiment as the remaining pods moved into space.

A meager 41% of the regiment!

And according to her brother they had been very, very lucky.

"Attention, all members of the 7th," came her brothers voice on a tightbeam ship to ship transmission, "Freeza has now declared war on the Saiyan race and it would seem he is out to destroy us all. Judging from the auto beacon it is clear that Freeza has destroyed planet Vegeta. Freeza's destroyer will undoubtedly give chase to us as soon as it retrieves the Ginyu Force finishing off the last of the 3rd phalanx. It will be faster then our pods. We cannot outrun it. The only logical course of action is to split up. If we split up they can't catch us all. I am programming in a series of rendezvous point where each phalanx and each group will regroup."

"Now not all is lost. Our king expected Freeza to make a move against our race at some point. He prepared an refuge, a secret redoubt where we could flee to. It is guarded by an phalanx of infiltrators. It's location is top secret, known only unto the highest and most trustworthy. I'm transmitting its coordinates to every phalanx commander. Upon regrouping every phalanx is to set course there. In case your phalanx commander gets killed I will set a second general rendezvous point and will come for you there."

On Mayan's pod screen two sets of coordinates appeared, then to her surprise a third came up. Mayan selected a private channel and spoke.

"What is this, brother," she said fiercely, "is this what I think it is?"

"Not now, Mayan," came Movekk's exasperated voice, "this is no time to throw a tantrum. I promised our father to keep you safe and by the Gods I will. You are going to the refuge and that is final."

"You can't do this! I'm…"

"There will be no argument, young lady," Movekk said, "I'm speaking not only as your commander, or your brother, but also as head of your house. With planet Vegeta gone our father is obviously also gone. That makes me head of our house."

"But what if they capture me?" Mayan countered, "They could get the location of the refuge from me. Would you gamble the future of our race on that?"

There wasn't an immediate reply. And when he spoke he sounded choked, ask if fighting back his emotions.

"Young lady," Movekk said, "for you I would risk the future of the universe itself!"

x

* * *

x

These old Coca Cola vending machines sure were a pain in the ass, Buffy thought as she tried to uncork her bottle of Coke as she stood in front of one. Somewhere on this thing had to be an opener. Something that would allow her to gain access to the black syrupy nectar inside. Stupid cola machines selling bottles! Why couldn't they sell cans instead?

She was standing outside what to all appearances looked like a 50's style gas station.

She had no idea how she got there.

But since she was there anyway and was thirsty…

Suddenly someone came up running to her.

It was Belmo.

Only at the same time it wasn't Belmo because not only was he wearing totally different clothes, covering up his hideously tattooed arms, his hair was also shorter. And clean shaven! And yet he also looked kinda disheveled. Like he had gotten out of bed, put on some clothes, skipped grooming and came straight here.

"Marty!" Belmovekk yelled, "Marty! Marty!"

For a moment Buffy looked around to see if there was somebody else. Then she realized he meant her.

"Who? Me?" she said surprised.

"Marty? I'm sorry, I over slept," Belmovekk said as he came to a stop and started panting, "Look I need your help. I have to ask Loraine out but I don't know how to do it. I have to ask Lorraine out but I don't know how to do it."

Lorraine? Who the fuck is Lorraine, Buffy thought.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Buffy said, then she looked at the Coke bottle in her hands, "God, how do you do this?"

Belmovekk reached out, grabbed the Coke bottle, put the tip into a small slot on the machine, then a flip of the wrist and the cap came off.

"Here," Belmo said as he handed the bottle back to Buffy, "We have to get to the café. I saw her there."

"Okay, I'll buy," Buffy said as she followed Belmo and took a small sip. Damn, it wasn't diet.

"Last night, Darth Vader came down from planet Vulcan," Belmo said as they walked to the café, "and he told me that if I didn't take Lorraine, that he'd melt my brain."

"Yeah, well uh, lets keep this brain melting stuff to ourselves, okay?" Buffy said as she patted Belmo on his nervous shoulders.

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Belmo stammered.

As they walked Buffy eyed Belmo nervously. His tall muscular frame was totally gone and replaced by 100% gawkish beanpole. And why did he call her Marty? Who was Lorraine? Darth Vader? Planet Vulcan? Brain melting? And why did this sound so damn familiar to her?

As they entered town square Buffy thought that Sunnydale had surely changed a lot over night. Gotten a 50's makeover.

And then she saw the café. In glorious 50's pale blue pastel colors.

In the café she saw her mother sitting.

"Mom?" Buffy said speechless.

Her mother also looked younger.

Incredibly younger.

Teenage young.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Belmo said with a dreamy smile on her face.

"What, you mean…?" Buffy said and pointed to her mother, "her?"

"Yes," Belmo smiled, "Lorraine."

"Okay," Buffy said as she turned around. "I'm officially wigged out. This cannot get any weirder even if the tap-dance men of the Apocalypse were to come in here tap dancing to the tune of Back to the Fu…"

Buffy stopped in mid sentence. Then she looked around and took notice of every building around the square.

Hill Valley Courthouse. With a large clock in its Roman style edifice

A Sherwin-Williams paint store.

A bar called Gaynor's Hideaway.

The Essex Theater, Cattle Queen of Montana currently showing.

Broadway Florist.

The Lawrence Building.

Hal's Bike Shop, selling Schwinn bicycles. Whatever they were.

Roy's Record Store.

Back to the café. Lou's Café.

With her mother in it wearing 50's clothes. Sitting next to Android #18 as they laughed and giggled like teenagers.

"I get it now," Buffy said, as it dawned upon her. It was another dream. A weird one, because it wasn't often that she was lucid in her dreams. Well, in that case why not have some fun as well? After all, how often did you get to be in Back to the Future?

She then faced Belmo, went to stand behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Alright, okay. Alright, there she is, Belmo. Just go in there and invite her."

"But…, but I don't know what to say," Belmo protested.

Oh God, Buffy thought as she sighed deeply, he's worse then Sam now.

"Just say anything, Belmo," she said as she squeezed his shoulders, hoping it would encourage him, "say what ever's natural, the first thing that comes to your mind. But just so you know don't _ever_ mention something called Warhammer."

Belmo looked at her over his shoulder forlorn.

"Nothing's coming to my mind," he said pitiable.

"Jesus, Belmo," Buffy said as she shook her head, "it's a wonder my sisters were ever born."

"What, what?" Belmo said baffled.

"Nothing, nothing," Buffy said as she gave him one more encouraging pat on the back, "look, tell her destiny has brought you together, …tell her that she's the most beautiful you have ever seen. Girls like hearing that stuff. I like hearing that stuff. What, what are you doing, Belmo?"

To her amazement Belmo pulled out a notepad and had started to take notes.

"I'm writing this down," the teenage Saiyan said writing, "this is good stuff."

"Yeah okay." Buffy said as she patted him one more time, "Let's go."

"Oh," Belmo said as she gently but firmly lead him inside.

"You are a rock. You are a cliff upon which emotions have no hold. You weather the storm of her emotions. Like a tree you will bend in the wind but you will not break. Fear is the mindkiller. And remember the first rule of Slaying. Do not die!" she whispered into Belmo's ear, no easy feat with her short stature and lack of high heels, "So, are you ready? Will you take care of that?"

"Right!" Belmo said as he felt himself pumped up and ready to take on the world, then he looked to the owner of the bar, who happened to be Giles, "Lou, gimme a milk, chocolate."

Yup, Buffy thought as she chuckled mentally, chocolate milk. _The_ drink of choice when you were in dire need of some liquid courage. Taking hold of a bar chair Buffy sat down by the counter and looked around. To see who else was there.

At a table by the window there was Spike, in a 50's leather jacket and sporting a greased quaff. And he was feeding a spoonful of ice cream from an ice cream sundae to…, a version of herself? God! Again? There she was, in bobby socks, looking up at Spike with absolute adulation at Spike as she took the spoonful of ice cream in her mouth with a big smile.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!

At a different table was Xander.

To her surprise Xander looked completely out of character and place. Sitting reclined in a chair in a black pinstriped suit, staring with weary eyes at a mountain of white powder and plastic bags with more white powder. Next to him was a M-16 machine gun with grenade launcher. Opposite him sat Angela, her usual bored look as she used a nail file to do her nails. Then, as Buffy looked at her, Angela looked up briefly, winked, then she went back to doing her nails.

Creepy much?

Walking past her was Anya, Xander's house keeper, dressed as a waitress and actually working as a waitress carrying a tray with drinks. She passed three small child sized brown hairy creatures, long heads ending in short elephantlike trunks. Wings adorned their backs and one of them was carrying a carrier bag. In file the three walked out of the café.

Meanwhile Belmo had received his glass of chocolate milk and took a big swig. Then he went over to Mom's table. As he went over there Joyce and #18 took notice.

"Lorraine, my density has popped me to you," Belmo said mucking up his delivery and causing Buffy to facepalm herself.

"What?" Joyce said surprised.

"Oh," Belmo said as he realized his mistake, some cool already starting to leave him, "what I meant to day was…"

"Hey," Joyce said as she eyed Belmo, "don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Yes, yes, I'm George," Belmo said regaining some hope, "George McFly, and you're my density. I mean, I'm your destiny."

"Oh," Joyce said amused. Good, Buffy thought, that means there's hope.

Then a voice spoke up.

"Hey, McFly, I thought I told you never to come in here!"

Buffy looked at the newcomer. Correction. Newcomers.

She had seen the movies and knew that this was the point where Biff Tannen and his obnoxious friends made an entrée. But instead of Biff Tannen and his friends there stood a blonde woman. Tall, statuesque. In a red dress with a bitching pair of sky scraper killer heels. And with her was a group of what Buffy could only describe as the unholy offspring between Hobbits and other Hobbits. If you define other Hobbits as in their direct next of kin. And then bred on and on until you got something so sickly and scabby looking not even the term Appalachian or Ozark hillbilly covered the term anymore. They were also dressed in robes like they were monks or something.

"Well," the blonde woman said bitchy, "it's gonna cost you. How much money you got on you?"

Belmo's cool had completely left him and turned him into a gooey puddle of no longer a man.

"Well, how much you want, Biff…," he stammered weakly.

"I wa…," blond mystery woman said as she walked towards Belmo. As she walked past Buffy stuck out her foot, causing blond mystery woman to fall down flat on her face.

"Whoa," everybody in the café said with baited breath.

Mystery blonde woman got up, turned to Buffy and towered over her as she stared at Buffy, glaring angrily.

"Alright, punk," mystery blonde woman said angry, "now what…"

"Whoa, whoa, Biff," Buffy said and pointed behind mystery blonde woman, "what's that?"

As she turned around Buffy hit her with everything she's got.

Which wasn't so much as she was used too, so apparently in this dream she no longer had super strength. But it was enough to send the woman crashing on top of the table behind her. Taking advantage of the situation Buffy ran away through the door, knocking over the sickly looking Hobbits on her way out.

"That's Calvin Klein," Joyce sighed dreamily behind Belmo, "oh my god, he's a dream!"

x

* * *

x

Outside Buffy ran onto the street and saw two kids playing with soapbox carts, rolling past her.

"Whoa, whoa, kid, kid, stop, stop, stop, stop," Buffy said as she lifted one of the kids off his cart and set him down next to her.

"Hey," the kid protested at her rough treatment but to no avail as Buffy ripped off the top crate, leaving only a small platform with wheels, she then gave the crate to the kid.

"I'll get it back to you, alright?" she said as she handed him the crate.

Behind her, out of the café spilled mystery blonde woman with her coterie of Hobbits. Seeing them Buffy hopped on the wooden platform with one foot, pushed off with her other foot and then she was off.

First time ever on a skateboard, Buffy thought exited, this isn't so bad. At least I still got my reflexes.

"You broke it," the kid called after him, then his anger turned to amazement, "Wow, look at him go."

"Let's get him," mystery blonde woman yelled and lead her sickly hobbits across the park that was at the center of the square.

Pushing herself on Buffy managed to stay ahead for a while of mystery blonde woman (how could she run so fast in those heels?). Then, just as the high heeled Olympic runner had almost caught up with her she tipped her cart, pushing the front in the air and using the back to brake and reduce speed. When she had slowed down just enough she turned around, grabbed the back of a passing pickup truck and allowed herself to be pulled into the opposite direction.

Tony Hawk eat your heart out!

"To the car!" Mystery blonde woman yelled and pointed to a black convertible. She hopped behind the wheels and took off once her Hobbits were on board. Driving the car straight into the park she clearly hoped to cut off Buffy and re-entered the street right behind her.

With a maniacal grin Mystery blonde woman pushed the car against Buffy and almost squashed her against the pickup truck. Buffy had to steer aside of the pickup truck to stay clear. But this placed her right in the path of a parked car with its door open.

"WHOA!" Buffy yelled as she let go, steered towards the curb and jumped on it.

Which brought her into a straight collision course of two people leaving the courthouse stairs.

CRASH!

Knocking into the two pedestrians the three of them fell to the ground in a shower of whirling paper. To her surprise Buffy saw she had knocked into Willow and Tara.

Elderly versions of Willow and Tara in their 40's but still.

Before she could say anything she heard the roar of a V8 engine car behind her. Driving unto the curb Mystery blonde woman came straight for her so Buffy grabbed her ad hoc skateboard and took off again.

She was off again as behind her Mystery blonde woman drove the car past Willow and Tara as they scrambled for safety.

Without Slayer/Super Slayer strength Buffy had no hope to outrun the car and she turned around on her skateboard and gripped the front of the car. This allowed Mystery blonde woman to now push Buffy wherever she wanted to.

As the ill looking Hobbits screamed and jeered at Buffy Mystery blonde woman turned the car around the corner, on a collision course to a large parked truck ahead.

"I'm gonna ram him," Mystery blonde woman said determined as one of the Hobbits giggled. Buffy looked behind her and saw the truck coming near very fast.

"Please let it work just as in the movie," she muttered, then she hopped onto the car's hood, stepped on top of the wind shield, into the car past Mystery blonde woman and the giggling Hobbit, then the backseat bench, onto the car's trunk and then gliding over the back of the car on top of her skateboard again. She then stopped her skateboard and turned around.

This was going to be fun!

As Mystery blonde woman and her Hobbits looked at Buffy they failed to pay attention to what was ahead until it was too late.

"SHIT!" they yelled and then they slammed sideways into the truck labeled Das Manure and a fuckton of manure fell into their laps, burying the occupants.

"Yeah, it was fun," Buffy grinned as from all across the square townspeople came running to see what had happened. Even from where she was standing she could smell the dung.

Next the thing the two kids came up to her, still holding their soapbox crates. Seeing them Buffy tapped her 'skateboard', grabbed the front and held it out towards the kid.

"Thanks a lot, kid," she said and patted him on the back.

"Hmmmmm," the kid said in a voice which was totally different.

He now also looked different.

Green.

With pointy ears.

"Feeling good you are now?" Yoda said holding the 'skateboard'.

"Yeah, I kinda do," Buffy said smirking briefly, "But I got a pretty good idea that you're going to rain some cryptic on me right about now to ruin my day."

"Learn how to see you must," Yoda said reprovingly, "Think like a Jedi you are not."

"That's because I'm not a Jedi!" Buffy said annoyed, "You want me to think like a Saiyan? I can do that! But I'm not Luke Skywalker."

Yoda looked at her, then he shook his head in dejection.

"Then help you I cannot," he sighed. Then he put down the skateboard and stepped on it.

"Protect the Sister you must, the key she is. Be the Hero," Yoda said as he looked over his shoulder. Then he pushed off and skateboarded away from her.

"Yeah, I get that now," Buffy called after him, then she turned around and walked away into the other direction, "Dumb ass Muppet. At least tell me who me the damn Beast is."

In the manure covered car something stirred. Then a hand emerged.

"I'm gonna get that son-of-a-bitch," an angry voice said from underneath the manure. Then a head emerged.

It was Ben.

x

* * *

x

AN: _Since you guys liked the previous Slayer dream so much I decided to do another. Lots of ideas were entertained and auditioned when I hit upon the café scene from Back to the Future. Have the whole gang be there in some form, just in a different form. And then transition to another scene. I couldn't think of anything else and then it hit me. Why not have the dream be the whole café/car chase scene instead?_

 _I wonder, does this make this the official fifth TtH Back to the Future crossover?_


	11. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

'City of Illusion'

x

x

AN: _And so it has come to pass that I begath yet another new chapter. And it was glorious. Let's see if I can keep up the pace set so far._

x

* * *

x

 **Tomorrow**  
 _Outside  
Somebody's outside, somebody's knocking at the door  
There's a black car parked, at the side of the road  
Don't go to the door, don't go to the door_

I'm going out  
I'm going outside mother  
I'm going out there

Won't you be back tomorrow?  
Won't you be back tomorrow?  
Will you be back tomorrow?

Who broke the window? Who broke down the door?  
Who tore the curtain? And who was he for?  
Who healed the wounds? Who heals the scars?

Open the door, open the door

Won't you come back tomorrow? Won't you be back tomorrow?  
Will you be back tomorrow? Can I sleep tonight?

Cause I want you...I...I want you...I really...I...I want...I...I...  
I want you to be back tomorrow!  
I want you to be back tomorrow!  
Will you be back tomorrow?

U2 Album: October  
Lyrics by Bono

x

* * *

x

"Learn how to see you must," Yoda said reprovingly, "Think like a Jedi you are not."

"That's because I'm not a Jedi!" Buffy said annoyed, "You want me to think like a Saiyan? I can do that! But I'm not Luke Skywalker."

Yoda looked at her, then he shook his head in dejection.

"Then help you I cannot," he sighed. Then he put down the skateboard and stepped on it.

"Protect the Sister you must, the key she is. Be the Hero," Yoda said as he looked over his shoulder. Then he pushed off and skateboarded away from her.

"Yeah, I get that now," Buffy called after him, then she turned around and walked away into the other direction, "Dumb ass Muppet. At least tell who me the damn Beast is."

"Bufffy!"

"Buffy!"

"Buffy?"

"What?" Buffy asked sleep drunk, as she half opened her eyes.

"Buffy, you have to wake up," Belmovekk said kneeling before her bed, "It's 09:15. The funeral starts at 10:30."

It took a few seconds for the spoken word to sink in. But then it hit her like a runaway freight train.

Moms funeral was today!

Any thought of the dream she just had was immediately pushed to the back of her mind.

x

Mom was dead!

x

She still couldn't believe it.

x

Mom was dead!

x

Ever since Xander told her back in that desert now a week ago if felt like she had been living in a dream.

Scratch that! A nightmare.

A nightmare from which she just couldn't seem to wake.

x

Mom was dead!

x

Today they were going to bury her mother.

To say she didn't like it was the understatement of the year.

She also knew that Belmo hated it as well.

The both of them had wanted to put her mother's body on ice and then revive her in about an half year's time when the Dragonballs would become active again. But Giles and Willow had been against it.

"You can't just revive somebody who is still suffering from a sickness," Giles had advocated, "I mean, she would just die again."

"The Dragon has two wishes now," Belmovekk had countered, "we would just use the first wish to take away her illness, and the second to bring her back."

"What if the Dragon can't take away her illness?" Giles had said, "The Dragon couldn't change Android #18 back into becoming human because she was too powerful for him."

"Giles," Buffy had said, "Are you saying that the Dragon can't beat a simple disease?"

"Well, it doesn't seem to be a simple disease," Giles had rebuked her, "Even though she suffered a brain aneurysm the doctors were unable to determine what caused. You yourself said you suspected the spell those monks had used. First it caused a tumor, now a brain aneurysm. What will it cause next? And might I add, once she has been revived and dies again it's over. Forever!"

"One chance is still better then none," Buffy had said undeterred, "And the Dragon might still be stronger then that spell."

"Buffy, the Dragon couldn't change Android #18 because she was too powerful for him. This is a spell that could reach through space and time. That is not an easy thing to do. Those monks really didn't want us to find out."

"I don't care," Buffy had said angry, "We should just do it."

"Buffy, your mother died fairly quick and painless," Willow had added, "What if next time it's going to be even worse? She could die again in horrible pain."

"Then do something to undo that stupid spell!" Buffy had demanded.

"But that could potentially unravel Dawn as well," Willow had said horrified, "You cannot undo a part of a spell like that. It's all…. interconnected."

"Buffy," Giles had said, "a little knowledge is a dangerous thing. And I'm sorry to say but in these matters you only have a little knowledge."

"So now I'm stupid?" Buffy had hissed.

"No," Giles had said, trying to allay her when Belmovekk had placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Buffy," he had said with a heavy heart, "Your mother has been taken away from you most cruelly. But if we bring her back to life, unless we can undo the spell, chances are she will die again. And undoing the spell means undoing Dawn as well. Your mother would never want that too happen."

Angry words had followed.

Angry bitter words that would have made an Angry Marine blush through his ceramite armor. And she had then stormed out of the room.

Afterwards she had apologized to everyone and they had all forgiven her. When your mother dies you are allowed to vent a little anger at the universe. More arguments had followed and more angry stuff had been said. In the end it was decided to bite the bullet anyway and bury her mother now, rather then put her in cold storage for six months and then have to make the same decision.

Just to be safe though a special casket was going to be used that would delay the decomposition and still make revival possible.

It still felt like a betrayal though. While she understood the decision and after much discussion even agreed to it, the very thought that her mother was given up upon made her heart break.

Buffy sat up straight, then she stepped out of bed. Soon it was going to be showtime. Dance, little monkey, dance!

Now she knew how Xander felt for all those years.

x

* * *

x

(Somewhere back in time and space, 7 days after the fall of planet Vegeta)

x

Standing in front of a plex window Mayan peered into the deep blackness of space.

It had been seven days.

Seven days since Freeza's betrayal.

Seven days since Freeza destroyed planet Vegeta, their homeworld.

Seven days since Freeza sent out the Ginyu Force to eliminate the 7th regiment at Planet Merathri.

Seven days since her brother had gone missing.

In those seven days a lot had happened.

She had made it to the redoubt, following her brother's instructions. As it turned out the redoubt wasn't quite what her brother had made it out to be. It was a hollowed out asteroid, which was good, as that at least made it inconspicuous.

The redoubt was situated in a star system that the former 3rd Regiment once had cleansed at great cost. One of things that had made it such a costly system to conquer was that the local natives were not all conveniently located on a single planetary body. Because as it turned out their information had been wrong.

The locals, a race without the means to travel across the stars had instead spread out across their entire solar system. There had been colonies on almost every planetary body in the system, many of them hidden. As the locals were also in a state of constant war with each other, those colonies were also heavily armed.

This of course was what lead to the high loss rates of the 3rd regiment, for in the depth of space the Saiyan mastery of hand to hand combat meant less then on a ground. Plus they could no longer use the Ozaru tactic.

Despite those high losses however King Vegeta did not charge Freeza extra for those losses. Because he figured this was an opportunity too good to miss. The original homeworld of this species was to become a pleasure planet. A hedonistic paradise drawing in visitors from all over the galaxy. Which meant a constant coming and going of space ships. Which meant that it was hard to keep track for the new owners what was coming in and out of the system. Which meant that many of those former hidden colonies were now great hiding places. Thus fulfilling his paranoid dream of a secret redoubt for the Saiyan race.

Naturally in order to keep this a secret King Vegeta had to make sure none of the survivors of the 3rd Regiment would be able to talk. While his Infiltrators secured the most promising locations and eradicated the evidence of most other colonies King Vegeta secured the loyalties of those of the 3rd Regiment he deemed loyal and trustworthy and sent the remainder out to die. The 3rd Regiment was thereafter officially disbanded but as a final token of respect its standard was then placed at the Redoubt.

That was the best part.

The okay part was that the Redoubt had a small fleet of FTL capable ships, capable of reaching speeds greater then Saiyan space pods. But they were small and could only carry about half a dozen people at best. A few more if you stood shoulder to shoulder. And there were only six of them.

And then there was the less then stellar part that the so called promised phalanx of infiltrators at the redoubt was not really a phalanx at all. They were an exiled religious cult devoted to the worship of Priya. There had been many of those back on planet Vegeta, but these were the obnoxious ones. Not pacifists, because the only possible combination of the words pacifists and Saiyans in the same sentence was 'look at those pacifists getting slaughtered by those Saiyans'. But they were as close to pacifists as Saiyans could get, willing to fight in defense of their people but refusing to fight in the many wars fought on behalf of Freeza's business empire.

This made them very unpopular with those in power back home. Because while Saiyans had an intense dislike towards those who refused to fight, they also tended to respect those who had proven themselves in battle and most of this religious order were former veterans who had served in the wars fought for Freeza. That at least made people still listen to them. Which in turn made them so very unpopular with the ruling elite.

In order to get rid of them King Vegeta had banished them to the Redoubt and charged them with maintaining the facility. Which they were willing to do as they weren't real traitors. They just refused to fight for anything other then self defense. And the Redoubt was the last line of self defense for the Saiyan race. So rather then meeting the promised phalanx of highly skilled infiltrators as promised by her brother there were only the members of the Penitent.

Other then being annoying pacifists, the Penitent, most of them former veterans disgusted by the senseless slaughter and cleansing of planets, weren't that bad. Naturally they had taken to hearing that planet Vegeta was no more as a sign of Priya's displeasure with the Saiyan race. But they had also helped her rescue and find as many members of the 7th Regiment that were still out there.

She had managed to scrounge together about two of the five former phalanxes of the 7th regiment. Naturally Durkha's phalanx had been lost from the start fighting the Ginyu Force. But only two of the four phalanxes that had gotten off from that planet had survived with their organization in tact. There were a handful of survivors of the other two and they had been amalgamated into the other two. But even those had now fallen below 40% strength. For all intents and purposes the 7th Regiment had now fallen to single phalanx strength.

Barely between a fifth to a quarter had survived.

As the adjutant of her brother she was now the last remaining staff officer and nominally in charge. In practice her authority was shaky as the commander of the 4th phalanx outranked her. But he was willing to accept her command as he was a close friend to her brother. The acting commander of the 5th phalanx however, subcommander Tal, did challenge her authority. The abrasive asshole had never risen beyond the rank of phalanx subcommander even though by now he was older then her brother. And now finally with his own phalanx and her brother gone he was spoiling to take over the whole regiment.

This was a challenge to her authority that she couldn't stand for.

As she stood there watching at the stars she didn't need a scouter to tell her that somebody was standing behind her. She also didn't need a scouter to tell her who it was.

Commander Devi of the 4th phalanx was an old friend of House Rebar, his family allied to theirs and a good childhood friend of her brother. Mayan remembered him visiting many times over the years ever since she had been a small child. Her brother had offered him a place on his command staff but he had refused, preferring to lead his own phalanx instead. Despite that Movekk had consulted him many times in regards to planning the invasion of the Merathri home world.

"If you came here to change my mind then you're wasting your time," she said without looking, "We will not abandon this facility until my brother returns."

"You're waiting in vain," Devi stated matter of fact, "Movekk will not come. It's been seven days. If he was able to shake off the Ginyu Force he would have returned by now. If he didn't then further waiting will be pointless."

"I don't care," Mayan said annoyed, "My brother would wait for me. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't wait for him?"

"One who actually commands a regiment instead of just pretending that she does?" Devi said unperturbed.

A very angry over the shoulder death glare followed.

"Did that hurt?" Commander Devi said unrepentant, "Lets put things into perspective, shall we? Every day that we spend here waiting is another day when other Saiyans out there are dying. We should be out there finding others of our kind before we are the last of our kind. Need I remind you that you aside there are only seven females left in our Regiment? This is not enough to repopulate our species. Which brings me to my second point."

"If Movekk knew of this place chances are others did too. If one of them falls into the hands of Freeza and his interrogators he may learn of this place. Therefore we must abandon this facility before he sends the Ginyu Force our way. I've spoken to one of the monks. They've found an abandoned colony in the outer cloud where we could relocate too. It's very primitive but it wasn't on the lists of the 3rd Regiment. We will be the only ones who will know of its existence."

"And what if somebody were to still show up?" Mayan asked, "What if my brother still shows up and finds us gone?"

"The monks are confident that they can set up a trip wire alert that will tell us if somebody comes here," Devi explained and held up a small touch screen with a star chart on it, "There are at least six relay beacons set up throughout this system that can send us a signal without giving away our new location directly."

Mayan looked at the small touch screen map and saw the system of beacons set up by the Royal Infiltrators. They were all in dispersal sites which were probably better alternative bases of operation. But chances were that somebody knew of them and could potentially lead Freeza to them. The facility the monks had discovered offered the best alternative.

"If we go out there looking for others we could also fall into the hands of Freeza," she countered, "And anyone of us could lead him and the Ginyu Force back".

"It's a risk we have to take though," Devi said, "Like I said. Including the monks we have about thirteen females, but only eight are still of child bearing age. This includes you by the way. If we are to survive as a species we must either find more women, or mingle with inferior species."

"We will do no such thing!" Mayan said vehemently, "It's an abomination against our holiest laws!"

"I agree," Devi said and pointed behind him, into the facility where the survivors were, "But I can guarantee you that if we don't get these men some women they will either fight each other to death over the remaining ones, or they will find some of those amongst the lesser species regardless. In times of necessity, necessity knows no laws."

"Which brings me to my final point, Mayan. You must do something about subcommander Tal. Now that Murek is no longer there to keep him in check his poisonous influence will spread throughout the regiment. At a time like this the men crave leadership and authority to keep them busy and give them purpose. By endlessly waiting for your brother you give them neither. Meanwhile he will continue to speak ill of your command and challenge your authority. He will continue to undermine you at every step until he knows that your authority has been lost and a majority of the men will support him. Then he will challenge you to a fight."

"Aren't you a overstating the risk a little," Mayan said back, "I mean, Tal is only a subcommander. As a commander you will still outrank him."

"I am sure I will find myself with an accident before that happens," Devi nodded calmly.

"You've got to be kidding," Mayan said horrified, "You've got your own phalanx. Surely he can't kill you and not suffer the consequences.

"You forget Mayan that the 5th phalanx has five of our surviving females," Commander Devi said holding up all five fingers, "Which means that Tal has a choke hold on who can have sex or not. Do not underestimate the lure of vagina, Mayan. Especially to bored warriors cooped up with nothing to do."

Devi looked around briefly to see if anyone was out there.

"You must kill Tall. And you must kill him sooner rather then later," he said softly, "And you must kill him in such a way that his phalanx will get the message never to challenge your authority again."

"That is….., quite ruthless," Mayan said uncomfortable.

"We are a ruthless species," Devi shrugged, "the sooner we do it, the better. Your brother would have done it already."

"I am not my brother," Mayan said as she looked away, peering outside the window again, "I'm not even worthy to be a member of his House.

"Lady Mayan," Devi said chiding, like correcting a small child, "Until your brother returns _you_ are the head of your House. And right now Tal is disputing not only your right to lead, he's also insulting your House."

"But I cannot fight him," Mayan protested, "He is stronger then me and has more experience. I could never beat him. Let alone kill him. Not unless I train non-step for at least two years."

"We do not have two years," Devi said shaking his head, "You might not even have two days."

"I know!" Mayan said. Then Commander Devi cupped his chin and began to smirk that famous Saiyan battle smirk.

"If it were a fight between two Houses then only you and your brother could challenge Tal to a duel," he smirked, then he smirked some more, "I know that this is what Tal banks upon. Of course this is not a fight between two Houses but a matter of military discipline. And as head of the regiment in order to maintain military discipline you have the power of life and dead. No army can function when its officers constantly challenge each other to duels instead of command. Especially the commanding officer. The Royal Household military code states that when a commander's authority gets challenged he can order any subordinate to deal with the 'problem' on his behalf. Or hers for that matter."

Mayan looked at Commander Devi.

"Commander Devi, are you volunteering to kill subcommander Tal?" she asked weary.

"No, Warleader," Devi said shaking his head, "I want you to give me the order to deal with a matter of military discipline. Tal's authority over 5th phalanx is not complete yet. He has at least seven survivors of 1st phalanx who don't like him as much as the others. But we must act now."

Mayan thought it over for a moment.

"What have we become that even when we are almost extinct we still end up killing each other?" she lamented.

"Crisis like this bring out the best and the worst in all of us," Devi said stoically.

"Then do it," Mayan said and looked away.

"Gladly," Commander Devi said, "But only if you also agree to give up your foolish wait for your brother and abandon this facility."

"You're…, you're asking the impossible," Mayan said softly.

"I'm asking you to lead this regiment, your House, Lady Mayan," Devi shrugged, "Lead it! Like your brother would have."

Another hard stare into the stars followed.

Even though she hated giving up on her brother, she also knew that she now also had a greater responsibility. Even if her brother were to return, and she hoped for that miracle with all her heart, she also had to lead the survivors of her race.

Her father had once said that it wasn't enough to simple survive or be. That one had to have a purpose to keep on living. That purpose could be a noble cause, a great idea. But it could also be pure naked ambition. Or pure and simple greed. Moral justification played no role in that purpose. Purpose didn't condemn. The only moral failure was to not have any.

At the time Mayan and her brother had been mystified by their father's words. How can purpose and morality be separate from one another?

Now she understood.

The universe didn't care if a species died or survived. The Saiyan race was all but extinct and the universe had not shed a single tear in its passing. Obviously morality was a construct created by sapient species. Purpose is what you make of it. And right now their purpose was not just to live and hide. Their purpose was to live and survive as a species. Maybe they would never be able to fight the evil tyrant Freeza. Well, maybe they could fight him briefly but winning was neigh impossible. But Freeza had sought their extinction. And maybe by surviving as a species and as a culture they could deny him his victory and have their own.

And maybe that was all the purpose they needed.

And maybe it was something her brother, if he survived, would understand and approve.

She had a duty now.

It wasn't a duty towards her brother, but to their whole race. It was a duty towards purpose. It was a duty towards victory.

"We will do as you suggested," she said softly.

"Then I graciously bow to Lady Mayan, head of House Mayan," Commander Devi said as he bowed his head and walked away. He seemed relieved, Mayan thought as she watched him leave the corridor.

If only she could say the same.

x

* * *

x

(the present)

x

A large procession of military vehicles thundered through Sunnydale. So many in fact that some of its citizens feared that martial law had been reinstated again.

On the vehicles drove, until they reached Caulfield cemetery. There the vehicles emptied their passengers. To a simple bystander it seemed like half the Pentagon had suddenly appeared in town. He or she would even be surprised to learn that they weren't that far off the mark.

From the SGC General Hammond had arrived bringing half his command staff.

"I am so sorry to hear of your losses," Hammond said as he shook the hands of Buffy and Belmovekk, "You have our utmost condolences."

"Thank you for your kind words, Warleader," Belmovekk said solemnly, Buffy mumbled something as she looked like she wanted to be somewhere else very much right now. Considering that she had just lost her mother General Hammond didn't take offense.

Patrolling the perimeter were the troops of Sunnydale Air Force base, augmented by the troops that Jamison had brought with him from the SGC. Also present was the first chi trained taskforce deployed by the Secret Service.

"Jesus," one soldier whispered to another, "There's more brass here then inside the Beltway. Is that the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff?"

"Sweet Jesus on a pogo stick it is!" the other soldier whispered back, "And the Vice-Chairman as well. And the Secretary of the Air Force."

"Holy shit, that's the White House Chief of Staff," 1st soldier whispered impressed, "and the National Security Advisor."

"There are at least three senators here as well," 2nd soldier whispered.

A mixed civilian and military delegation walked past, the military members in foreign uniforms.

"Are those Russians?" 2nd soldier whispered.

"That other guy sounded British," 1st soldier whispered back.

"Who the fuck are they burying today?" 2nd soldier said as he saw three men walk past with a wreath decorated with a small French flag, "Mother Teresa?"

"I dunno," 1st soldier said, "I just know that…"

From the sky came five people who landed just outside the cemetery. Two of them were women. Really good looking too. Two were human males, although one was on the short side. A lot. The fifth one however was green, huge, alien as fuck and wore a white turban with matching white Dynasty style shoulder pieces and a flowering cape. Some of the soldiers at the entrance greeted the green giant like he was an old friend.

"He's green!" 1st soldier said wide eyed, "He's frikkin' green!"

"You will be green if you won't stop gossiping like a bunch of Sweet Sixteen teenagers on MTV!" a voice thundered behind them. As the two soldiers turned around they looked into the angry face of Major Richards.

"Sir!" the two soldiers said as they snapped to attention.

"Now, if I find you two ladies gossiping again I can find something better for you to do," the major said angry, "Like cleaning the latrines for a whole month. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir! Yes sir!" the two soldiers said.

x

* * *

x

While it was heartening to see that six months after the Cell Games they still weren't forgotten, after a while all those uniforms and officials became one big blur to Xander.

And in a way it was also disheartening to see that so many people in high places knew who they were. It made him long for the days when it was just their little group and all they had to worry about was the next apocalypse. And maybe, just maybe, if they survived that one day they could go back to worrying about how one other day, in some far away future, two deadly killer androids would come to ruin their day.

Yes, fame had its disadvantages, Xander mused as he stood at the entrance of Caulfield cemetery, greeting the guests. He now understood why Kurt Cobain had blown out his brains with a shotgun. Who the fuck wants to deal with all these executives, paparazzi's and other scum when all you want to do is go on the road with the guys to your next gig?

The last week had been hard on everyone. And of course most of all on Buffy. It's never easy to lose a parent. Especially if she's basically the only one she had. Her father, the bastard Hank, he hadn't even bothered to make a call, let alone show up. And that bastard had to know Joyce had died because Belmovekk had called him at least a dozen times, both at his current home address and with his secretary at work.

Nothing!

It was no secret that Xander hated his own parents. And he knew that if one of them died he wouldn't lose much sleep over it. In his mind they had died a long time ago. Still, despite his strong dislike of his parental units Xander knew they still cared a little about him. His mother always send him a nice card for Christmas and his birthday, and occasionally Tony would phone him and ask him how he was doing. They were short uncomfortable chats, but he appreciated the effort.

Okay, so maybe he would lose some sleep if one of his parents would die. If even Tony could put down the bottle just long enough to make a phone call and ask him how he was doing, why couldn't Buffy's father call up his daughter when Joyce had died?

Nothing.

So, as captain of the 'honor guard' greeting the guests he was now under instructions from Buffy that in the case Hank were to show up he was to kick him back into the streets again. Belmovekk had disagreed, saying that no matter what Hank was still her father but she had been adamant. And to be frank she was not only his combat partner, she could now also kick the Big Guy's ass. Which in Saiyan terms meant she now outranked him.

One of the more surprise arrivals had been former high school nerd Jonathan, carrying a large wreath on behalf of the Sunnydale High alumni society. The fact that their former classmates had both remembered and bothered to make this gesture made it all the more heartwarming. He even had some wise words to say, far more mature then you'd think given his age.

Next to arrive had been Faith, other Buffy, Yamcha, Krillin and Piccolo. It was good to see some of the old gang again. And yes, after what they had all gone through during the Battle of Sunnydale and the Cell Games he considered them all as part of one big gang.

"Yamcha," Xander said as he briefly embraced him, "Looking buff, dude. I hear that you opened your own martial arts studio."

"Well, I figured that since I could never keep up with you guys I might as well become king in my own little empire," Yamcha grinned.

"It agrees with you," Xander nodded. And he wasn't kidding. Yamcha's performance during the Cell Games had been less then stellar due to lack of confidence. But opening a successful martial arts school seemed to have done wonders for his confidence.

"You wanna hear something really funny," Yamcha said conspiratorially as he leaned over, "You never guess who is one of my students nowadays."

"I'll bite," Xander smiled.

"Bruce Schnitzengruber," Yamcha winked.

"GETTHEFUCKOUTTAHERE!" Xander exclaimed in shock.

"He is," Yamcha smirked.

"You're kidding, right?" Xander asked in disbelief.

"No, he is," Yamcha said serious, "And he's not bad either."

"Why would he want too?" Xander asked curious.

"Officially? Because he wants to be able to do some of the stuff we did, because if he can't he's afraid he looks bad." Yamcha said.

"Serves him right," Xander said disapproving, "Thunder stealing bastard."

"Unofficially though, sometimes I think the main reason he does it is to prove something to himself," Yamcha mused, "I think that deep down the man is so torn up with guilt that he wants to prove to himself that he's relevant."

"Well, he's not getting much sympathy from me," Xander frowned, then he turned to Krillin, "Krillin my man!"

"Xander," Krillin said as he shook Xander's hand, then he looked towards the cemetery, looking for someone.

"She's not here, bro," Xander said shaking his head, "Too many generals and politicians. They make her skittish."

"Oh," Krillin said a little disappointed.

Next Xander greeted Piccolo and Faith. Last he turned towards other Buffy.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said back.

"How's Alex settling in?" he asked. The day after Joyce's death she had come back to Sunnydale for her son. Figuring that even though being a Slayer and a single mom would be hard, it would be even harder for Belmovekk and Buffy to continue to take care of him without Joyce.

"As well as can be expected," she shrugged, "Luckily Tom has found a good nanny."

"Yeah, I guess that would be helpful," Xander nodded, then he briefly bit his lip, "Look, Belmovekk and Buffy, they said that if you want too you can sit with them. That you're still family. That as far as they are concerned she was your mother too."

"Thanks," she said, "But no thanks. I'll always be grateful to her for making me feel welcome, she was like the mother I no longer have, but in the end she was her mother, not mine."

"I don't think that…," Xander tried so say but she cut him off.

"Look Flyboy," she said in no uncertain terms, "I no longer give a rats ass what you think, I'm here for her, not you, get it?"

"Like crystal," Xander said as she walked past him.

The others filed after her, except Faith.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"I'm not sure," Xander said as he looked away, "I guess this is what it feels when you run into your bitter ex."

"If you want I could put in a good word for you," Faith asked, "Maybe not now, but later. When she's more, uh, less bitchy?"

"No, it's okay," Xander said sullen, "I deserve everything I get. I fucked up."

"Gee, pathetic much?" Faith said a little disdainful.

"It's called making your bed and…," Xander tried to say, then he stopped and walked away, towards the street. There Spike came up carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"You have got to be kidding me," Xander said both shocked and outraged.

"Look, Droopy," Spike said condescending, "I'm not going to make a scene. I'm just here to pay my respects, then I'm out again.

"Like hell!" Xander said indignant, "And you're not leaving those."

Spike looked at the flowers in his hands.

"They're for Joyce," he said tentatively.

"Like you care about her," Xander said dismissive, causing Spike to glare angrily at him. Then Faith jumped in.

"Guys, guys, not here," she said as the two fighters glared at each other.

"Care?" Spike said angry, "Joyce was the only one of the lot of you that I could stand. I liked the lady. Understand, monkey boy? She was decent. She didn't put on airs. She always had a nice cuppa for me."

Faith looked at Xander, who seemed unmoved..

"And she never treated me like a freak either," Spike continued.

"Her mistake," Xander said coldly.

"Fine!" Spike scoffed, "Think what you want."

Then he threw the flowers to the ground and stomped off.

"Piece of shit," Xander muttered angrily and walked back to the cemetery's entrance. Leaving Faith to stare at the flowers lying on the street.

"Leave 'em," Xander said, "He probably stole them from some grave somewhere."

The expensive personalized label that Faith noticed on the bouquet's handle suggested otherwise.

x

* * *

x

(Somewhere back in time and space, 12 days after the fall of planet Vegeta)

x

You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy.

Those were the words that Obi Wan had said to Luke back on Tatooine.

Of course not even George Lucas could come up with something that was even more wretched then Mos Eisley.

But life always finds a way to imitate art.

And improve on it.

Cue Rubanis.

If you want to imagine the planet Rubanis take one part the industrial worlds of Blade Runner and The 5th Element, one part the licentiousness of the Mos Eisley cantina or the Tittie Twister bar from Dusk till Dawn, one part the betrayals of Reservoir Dogs or the constant switching of sides of the Good, the Bad & the Ugly. Tip it off with the Byzantine labyrinths of power like the forbidden palace of The Last Emperor. In a way it was also Ankh-Morpok from the Discworld novels, but taken to grimdark extremes.

It was a planet considered so wretched, polluted and twisted that despite its great wealth it needn't fear Freeza's business of hostile planetary takeovers. And that was excluding its strong planetary defenses.

Of course a planet so wretched and twisted suited Freeza's business practices perfectly and the evil tyrant visited his local office there frequently. With many of his clients being wealthy business men from Rubanis. His company's stock even traded on the Rubanis stock exchange.

Rubanis was essentially a single city, it's cities having merged into a single urban metropolis slash urban jungle. It was also a planet with a unique strong geographical caste system.

The whole planet was divided into five zones, called the Five Circles. They weren't consecutive, nor equal in size, but spread across the planet. And while there wasn't always a clear delineation the people who lived there always knew in which circle they belonged.

The First Circle was the circle of industry.

This was where ordinary people tried to make a living working in the heavy industries that earned part of Rubanis' massive wealth, the giant factory of its entire star sector. Of course the people in the First Circle saw little of that wealth. But they were hard working people, be it with a tendency of lawlessness and anarchy. They also made up most of the people living on Rubanis.

The First Circle also caused massive pollution to the planet as a whole, enveloping the planet in clouds of smog. Which the people cheerfully ignored as the consequence of doing business on Rubanis. And of which they were even proud in a perverse way. Most Rubanians returning to the planet gladly inhaled the smog as the smell of home.

The Second Circle was the circle of business.

Think Wall Street on a massive scale. Trade across an entire galaxy was conducted here and the fate of whole planets was decided upon. Unlike the First Circle, which was unruly and at times violent because of lack of regulation, the Second Circle was well ordered and maintained. After all, doing business in the squalor and neglect of the First Circle wouldn't do.

So there was none of the daily anarchy and live fast, die young approach that characterized life in the First Circle. All that mattered were the business hours and making money.

That didn't mean that there wasn't any anarchy in the Second Circle. Assassinations of business rivals were on the order of the day. Not a day went by when some office wasn't hit by a bomb attack by its rivals. And any crash on the Rubanis stock exchanges, which happened quite regularly, would see a rain of despairing bankrupt bankers and stock brokers plummet to their deaths.

It was the price of doing business on Rubanis.

The Third Circle was the one where those who earned their living in the First and Second Circle spend most of their money. It was the circle of shopping and entertainment. Anything you wanted, it was on sale here. Endangered species from a million planets, sex slaves from a million more. Exotic foods, fashion, consumer goods, everything was to be had here.

The Third Circle also was the Hollywood of the galaxy, creating vids and holos that drew audiences on almost every planet. Aspiring actors, actresses and actor-inbetweensomethings flocked to Rubanis for a shot at even being a background extra in one of the many lowly daytime soap operas. After all, they were seen across the entire galaxy.

Of course it was also the place to get absolutely hammered.

Some of the bars, casinos, entertainment palaces and brothels on Rubanis were renowned, household names on every planet. But most weren't. These were the places where ordinary Rubanians of the First and Second Circles would come to relax and unwind. This was the circle where almost the entire planet met as equals.

Of sorts.

But not all of them.

The Fourth Circle was the one of the aristopatrons. The leaders of the religions, the heads of the public services and the heads of the mega corporations all lived here.

It was a highly secretive circle. Nobody knew what went on there and although every person on Rubanis dreamed of making enough money to rise to this circle, only a bare few ever made it into this place. And the people who lived there were only rarely ever seen in public. While there were many enclaves of the first three circles spread across Rubanis there were only a handful enclaves of the Fourth Circle. These were the people that ruled Rubanis.

But not completely.

For above the Fourth Circle stood the Fifth Circle.

The Circle of Power.

Nothing was known of this place other then that it was the domain of the ruler of Rubanis, the Hyper Prince. Nobody had ever seen the Hyper Prince in person. He only communicated with his subjects via viewing screen. Nominally he was a figurehead with the aristopatrons in the Fourth Circle being in charge of the day to day running or Rubanis. But the defense grid and the medical department reported directly to the Fifth Circle and were the only two government services that were free of corruption. In no small part because they were staffed by robots. Especially the robot thanatoligists were greatly feared by everyone on the planet, from the slums of the First Circle to the mansions of the Fourth Circle, because they killed without remorse anyone with a potentially contagious disease.

A terrible practice, but also a necessity on a planet that drew visitors from a million worlds on a daily basis and with public services which were so corrupt that even the people at the top wondered if they were still corrupt enough to understand it all.

Mayan hated being on Rubanis. It was a planet without honor. The very concept honor seemed alien to the people of Rubanis. They didn't even have a word for it. And this was a planet with 30 words for deceit, 27 for betrayal and a whopping 67 for bribing somebody. For the right price a person of Rubanis would sell his body and soul. And most likely throw his mother and firstborn in for free.

This was a dangerous planet for a Saiyan to be whose species had been declared species non grata by one of the most dangerous and richest men in the galaxy.

Freeza.

Of course if you could play your cards right that kind of corruption and deceit could be made to work for you. It required a dedicated mind set and skill that not only could survive in the cesspool that was Rubanis, but one which could actually thrive here.

One that like ordinary Rubanians adhered to the planetary motto.

On Rubanis everything works out.

Back in the hidden redoubt Mayan had taken back her authority by letting Commander Devi and his selected band of thugs lose on Subcommander Tal. Breaking into his stronghold chamber they seized the subcommander and took him with them to a secluded space, where they beat him within an inch of his life, then they spaced him. And when his body had stopped moving in the vacuum of space it was incinerated.

Personally Commander Devi would have preferred to have Tal thrown into the base's garbage reclamation unit, as a final insult, but the monks wouldn't stand for it.

It had been a costly affair, for Devi's raid cost the lives of two of his men and four of Tal's. From the purpose of saving their species it had been an utter waste of good breedable stock.

After that came the question of what to do next. How to find and save as many members of their species that they could still find out there?

Which was what had led Mayan to Rubanis in the first place. She had called a general war council of the survivors of the 7th Regiment and the members of the Penitent. And it had actually been one of the Penitent, a former Infiltrator, who had suggested that they should go to Rubanis. For if Freeza wanted to hunt down every known Saiyan down to the last child he would need to coordinate his efforts.

Which meant that every office of his business empire would have to be in on the operation. Gathering information. Sending it to the hunter teams. They needed that information to find those Saiyans before Freeza did. And according to Zucris, that former Infiltrator turned monk, Rubanis offered the best place to get that information. Raiding one of Freeza's bases would draw attention that some Saiyans not on the list were out there. Using the prevalent corruption on Rubanis on the other hand would allow them to buy that information without drawing attention to them.

That is if they were to survive the treachery that was endemic on that accursed planet.

Luckily Zucris had spent many years on Rubanis and still thought he had few contacts out there.

It was a lot for Mayan to trust the future of her race on an old man who was the Saiyan equivalent of a pacifist. But she felt she had little choice. She needed that information to find others of her species.

Of course then came the next question, where to find the money for the bribes that needed to be made.

There was some money at the Redoubt. King Vegeta had stored some of his massive fortune and loot at the Redoubt. But like the idiot that he was he hadn't bothered to exchange it to a more convenient currency. Like any of the currencies that were commonly accepted on Rubanis, like the bloutok, or Ébébe pearls. In fact much of the currencies stored on the Redoubt were from planets 'cleansed' by Saiyans in the past, which meant that they were now only worth the material from which they were made. A general failing on the account of King Vegeta. One of many in her opinion.

When she had voiced this problem to Zucris the monk had shrugged it off using the planet's motto.

"On Rubanis everything works out."

She had come with the monk and two others to Rubanis and was now currently shacked up in a slum somewhere in the First Circle. Many visitors who came to the planet stayed in the Third Circle, where some of the best hotels were. Of course there were provisions for visitors in the other circles. Visiting dignitaries went to the Fourth Circle, business men went to hotels in the Second Circle and in the First Circle were the cheap dives for migrant workers, crews of cargo ships and economic immigrants.

These were particularly attractive because even though these were the most obvious, the First Circle was just too large, too anarchic and too impossible to police for the planet's overwhelmed and massively corrupt police force. Zucris deftly bribed the police officers at the local spaceport to not give their ID's and background checks too much attention, impressing Mayan by bribing them just enough to look the other way, but modest enough not to raise any suspicions. Which was, as Zucris later confirmed a major art form on this hellforsaken accursed planet. The only ones that Zucris couldn't bribe were the robots of the thanatoligists as they checked them to see that they were healthy.

Of course they were immune to bribery and they reported only to the Fifth Circle, to which, as Zucris said, not even Freeza himself had access. Any information going there would thus be off limits to anyone, even Freeza. So if Zucris was to be believed their medical records would be quite safe.

If only she could share his optimism.

Once they had made it into the First Circle Zucris bought them some cheap disintegrators.

"What in the name of the Seven Hells do we need disintegrators for?" she had protested.

"Because we don't want to advertise our presence here?" Zucris had stated matter of fact, "Because even though this corrupt planet has a corrupt police force they are well equipped. And they can tell the difference between somebody killed with a chi blast or by a disintegrator. Or if that somebody was killed with bare hands. Use any chi attacks, or any hand to hand attacks for that matter and Freeza will know before the sun sets that Saiyans are on Rubanis."

Before he had become a monk of the Penitent and banished to the Redoubt Zucris had spent many years on Rubanis and as it turned out while his network had degraded very fast in his absence, enough had survived to be of some use. Within two days he had managed to find a contact within Freeza's organization willing to sell them the information they needed.

The problem was that the price was more then they could afford.

It was confounded by the fact that Zucris never interacted with the contact directly but had to use half a dozen in between contacts who all wanted a share of the money as well. Which ended up doubling the original asking price.

"How in the Seven Hells of Jerherherod are we going to get 1.5 million bloutoks?" she lamented after Zucris returned to their hideout, "We barely had enough to bribe the people we've bribed so far.

"Actually its 960.000 bloutoks," the old Infiltrator corrected, plus 100.000 pearls of Ébébe, 90.000 Glods of Vlago-Vlago, 110.000 golden cones of Khoul, 150.000 triads of Belgazor and 80.000 Hegemonian standard value units."

"Thanks for reminding me," Mayan said dejected and slumped down in her seat, "How by the Seven Hells are we going to raise that kind of money?"

"The better question is whether or not there will be any of those Saiyans on that list left once we do?" one of the other two Saiyans, called Hanzo, said.

"Maybe we could rob a bank?" the other one said.

"Using only disintegrators?" Zucris snorted, "On Rubanis? You'd need a tank or a fully armed tactical squad."

"Or we could just blast our way in," the other Saiyan suggested.

"I think that would pretty much alert Freeza that we're here," Mayan said despondent.

"Your Warleader is correct," Zucris agreed.

"Better that we have that information and Freeza knows we're here and then to have nothing and let our people get slaughtered," the other Saiyan said boldly.

"And how are we going to get that information back to the others?" Hanzo countered, "The moment we rob that bank as Saiyans Freeza's goons will clamp down on the spaceports. We'd never make it off this hellforsaken planet."

"Listen to your fellow warrior," Zucris nodded in agreement, "Forget robbing a bank."

"What about stealing a tank?" Mayan suggested, "You said it could be used to rob a bank."

"Forget about robbing a bank," Zucris said rolling his eyes in exasperation, "They are too well protected because this planet is so degenerated. Only the police and planetary defense forces have tanks and they're too well guarded for us too steal, which means they're expensive, which means they cost too much on the black market anyway. And any tactical squad we could afford to hire to rob a bank would disappear with the proceeds anyway."

"Then what do you suggest?" Mayan asked, "Or do you suggest we sit here and do nothing for the rest of our lives?"

Zucris began to sport a very Saiyan smirk.

"As it so happens on Rubanis everything works out….."

x

* * *

x

She had to be crazy to go along with this, Mayan said as she cautiously peeked around a corner.

Only to be met with a disintegrator beam.

THOOM!

Luckily for her, while she couldn't use her chi powers to fire back, she was however allowed to use her chi to absorb the disintegrator blast and it flared harmlessly against her chi flames.

She turned around and signaled Maiten, the biggest of their group and carrying a large squad support disintegrator to lead the assault. Then she nodded Hanzo to follow suit.

"Go!" she yelled as Maiten left cover and advanced as he fired his massive disintegrator.

Advancing the three Saiyans rapidly made it through the corridor and soon they came eye to eye with the Zool mercenaries defending their target. Shooting them at point blank range the Saiyans quickly dispatched the blue mercenaries who died without uttering a sound. Because they couldn't talk. Physically that is.

It felt disconcerting to kill enemies who were mute. It also felt disheartening to kill these Zools, because they had fought bravely and because they were probably the only ones on this degenerated planet who actually had a code of honor. Willing to fight against the odds against a superior opponent who totally outclassed them.

Which was why they had been hired by their target in the first place. Incorruptible bodyguards were in high demand on this corrupt planet.

"The target is hiding in the panic vault," Zucris' voice came through their headsets. Not for the last time Mayan wished that they could have taken their scouters to Rubanis. But the technology was too contaminated. Only Saiyans and Freeza's henchmen used the things so bringing them along was like basically giving themselves away. Luckily Zucris knew his way around computers and hacked into their target's security system.

Stepping past the dead Zools Mayan and the others made it to the panic vault. The door, a massive duraluminum door could have halted any attacker. It was a door designed to halt even a Saiyan strike force. A fully powered Saiyan Elite strike force might break through. A regular Saiyan strike force that had gone Ozaru might also have done the trick, although they would probably have been too mindless to do it.

Of course a Saiyan Infiltrator who knew how to hack into the system could also open the door.

And he did.

Not for the last time Mayan was amazed by Zucris' abilities as she and the others stepped inside. The man must have been really high in the Royal Household before his fall from grace.

Inside the panic vault they found their target.

K'empeng was one of the biggest investment bankers on the Rubanis stock exchange and could easily afford more then enough security to ward off a small army. He just never figured that his rival at First National Investment would actually hire such a small army.

Especially Saiyans!

Who could survive everything his Zool mercenaries could throw at them.

"Please!" he pleaded desperately, "Don't kill me! Whatever F'reak paid you, I can double it!"

"I have no doubt that you can," Mayan said as she aimed her disruptor riffle at the sniveling banker. Zucris' contacts had given him this job, assassinating this contemptible piece of shit. It even got them these nifty disintegrator rifles and Maitens assault disintegrator. Which they didn't really need if they could only be what they really were.

Saiyan warriors.

They might even have tried robbing a bank with Maiten's assault disintegrator. Of course that would have brought down the might of the corrupt police force on them. Because even corrupt people needed banks. But hostile corporate assassinations on the other hand, well, as long as it didn't kill too many innocent bystanders wasn't a real police priority.

"Please," K'empeng pleaded and pointed to a vault on the wall, "I have money right here. Bloutoks? Ébébe pearls? You want them, I got them! I even have a Converter from Bluxte!"

"He has one?" Zucris' voice said dumbfounded over the headset, "Get it! Our money worries will be over!"

She had no idea what a Converter from Bluxte was but by now she trusted Zucris' judgment.

"Show us," she said and the investment banker was more then willing to oblige. Pulling out a small cage that he held out towards Mayan.

"This is a Converter?" Mayan said surprised as she looked at the small rodent sized animal that was inside, "This is more like a swamp rat."

"That swamp rat can create whatever you feed it, many times more," Zucris' voice said excited, "Feed it one bloutok and it will create as many as you need."

"Are you serious?" Mayan said as she examined the little creature inside the cage, "This little critter?"

"King Vegeta once sent the whole 5th regiment to Bluxte to catch one of those 'little critters'," Zucris' voice said in disbelief that Mayan had never heard of a Converter from Bluxte, "They hunted one for more then a month before they had to withdraw. Without success I might add."

"You've got to be kidding me," Mayan said incredulously, "A whole regi…"

As she was distracted the business man reached for a gun and aimed it at her. Instinctively she reached out to kick the man.

Only to be suddenly yanked backwards by Maiten who threw her behind himself.

BLAM!

The business man's gun fired off a projectile that hit Maiten on his chi shield. But instead of bouncing off harmlessly against his chi flames it slowed down, but as it did it managed to worm itself past his chi barrier and then spew forth a hail of hot metal that embedded itself into Maiten's exposed flank."

"Shaped charge!" Maiten yelled in pain, "He's got a shaped charge gun!"

Before the investment banker could reload his gun. Mayan pushed her disintegrator rifle into his face and fired off at point blank range. Screaming in intense pain the investment banker died a painful death as his scarred body fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Hanzo yelled as he entered the panic vault.

"Maiten got shot with a shaped charge gun," Mayan explained, pointing to the gun on the floor.

"FUCK!" Hanzo yelled and knelled down next to Maiten, "Are you okay?"

"I'm really fucked," Maiten groaned, "I've got metal imbedded all over in me."

"Damn shaped chargers!" Hanzo said angry.

The shaped charger was a gun designed specifically to attack energy shields. Because the principles were the same they were also often used against chi fighters. They worked on the principle of the projectile working themselves inside an energy shield, then releasing a hail of molten metal on the person inside. You could defend against that by maintaining a high chi in your body instead of extending it as most Saiyans and others preferred to do when fighting non-chi fighters, as it was more economical. And of course really powerful warriors didn't have to worry about a shaped charger. At least not in gun or rifle form. But when faced with a main battle tank or battleship with a shaped charger…

Thank Priya the damn things were both expensive and cumbersome to use, being single shot weapons.

"We have to get him to a hospital," Mayan said, but then Zucris' voice came over the headset.

"That's a negative. Our first priority is to the mission. Acquire the funds to purchase the List. After that comes taking advantage of any potential resource on our way. If we take Maiten to a hospital our mission will be compromised."

"But he could lose his arm!" Mayan protested.

"Then he loses his arm," Zucris' said unperturbed, "You are Warleader now, not commander, nor subcommander. Your responsibility is to our race as a whole. Not some individual member. Don't like it? Tough luck."

"H-he's right," Maiten said through gritted teeth, "M-mission comes first."

"Idiot!" Mayan said beratingly, "Why did you pull me back? I could have kicked him before he took the shot!"

"Y-you would have left m-marks," Maiten groaned, "C-clues for the p-police. W-would have tipped off Freeza."

"See, Warleader?" Zucris' voice said over the headset, "Even he understood."

"What? And his blood doesn't?" Mayan said as she pointed to the blood that was now dripping from Maiten's wounds. It wasn't much because molten metal pretty much cauterized most wounds but there was still some."

"You can remove it using the DNA incinerator I gave you," Zucris' said, "Aim it at every inch of the panic vault and everywhere you went. Secure whatever resources you can find. Then go back to the hideout and wait for me. I will try to get some medical supplies for Maiten. Keep the wounds clean. We don't want it to get infected and get the Thanatoligists on our backs. And whatever you do, don't forget that Converter. It is beyond priceless."

x

* * *

x

What a strange animal, Mayan thought as she studied the Converter. The strange creature seemed a mixture between a hedgehog with feathers and a hamster. It was also extremely grumpy as it had tried to bite her when she took it out of its cage back at the hideout. It also seemed strange that a whole Royal Household regiment had hunted for one of these for a month in vain. It just sat there on the table, next to its cage looking at her.

The Converter and its cage weren't the only things on the table. There were also large stacks of cash, precious metals, jewels and anonymous convertible bonds. Bloutoks, Ébébe pearls, Poutibloks, SVU's. There was a small fortune on the table. Not enough to pay all the bribes, but just looking at it made Mayan feel a little more hopeful.

Too bad the same thing couldn't be said about Maiten, who was lying on the bed and bearing the pain like a true stoic Saiyan warrior. Hanzo was tending to his wounds and had extracted some of the pieces of metal imbedded in his arm and shoulder.

Click.

Another metal pellet was dropped into the bowl.

They were lucky that Hanzo had been experienced in battle medicine.

Damn it! She should have handled it better. Instead of reacting instinctively she shouldn't have let herself get distracted and used her disintegrator rifle instead. Sure Saiyans trained their bodies to peak perfection with little to no regards to shooting weapons, she should have been more then just a set of reflexes. She should have…

Ding.

A ringing noise and the door to their room slid open and in walked Zucris' carrying a a bag of supplies.

"I come bearing gifts," the old Infiltrator slash monk said, placed a stack of bills on the table, then he saw the Converter and examined the animal up close, "Good! You brought it back. Excellent!"

"Is that the money?" Mayan asked.

"1.4 million bloutoks. Zucris' said, "Let's hope you managed to get us the rest. Wow, a real Converter. I've never seen one before in real life."

"And did you get something for Maiten?" she asked, to which Zucris' waved dismissively to the bag.

"I've got some painkillers and disinfectants," he said, eyes transfixed on the animal.

"That will not be enough," Hanzo said, "He needs medical support. At the very least an auto doc. The disinfectants will halt any diseases for now, but unless we get all of the metal out it can still cost him his arm."

"You know what I said about hospitals, and auto docs costs money we can't spare," Zucris said.

"I thought you said this…, thing could make money for us," Mayan said to the Converter, "Why not have it make us some money so we can buy an auto doc?"

"It's not so simple," the old Infiltrator said, "It has to be conditioned to obey its master. Right now it's probably conditioned to obey only that banker."

"Then it's useless to us," Mayan said and raised her fist to smash the critter. But then Zucris' reached out and stopped her.

"Do that and we die," he said, eyes wide open.

"Why?" she asked curious. Then Zucris' pointed to the Converter.

"That 'thing' has more energy then a giant fusion reactor," he said calmly, like chiding a child, "Destroy it and we'll all go into the air."

"How can that be?" Hanzo asked shocked.

"I told you," Zucris' said, "It's a Converter. A Grognon from Bluxte. It can convert energy into matter. As long as you do not over exert it there is no limit to what it can produce."

"T-that implies a p-pretty big limit," Maiten said weakly.

x

* * *

x

As they waited for their contact to return Mayan and Zucris sat in a bar in the Third Circle in a private booth. Attached to her belt was the cage with the Converter. This was Zucris' idea thinking that through continuous exposure to her and low telepathic contact they could condition the critter to her and get it to obey her. It had growled and hissed a lot all the way to the Third Circle but now it seemed silent, possibly asleep. Something which Zucris' found encouraging.

What Mayan on the other hand didn't find encouraging was that the old Infiltrator was now already on his third glass of Rubanian ale. A very potent drink as she found out herself, a barely touched glass in front of her testimony to that.

"Shouldn't you be taking it slower?" she said pointing to his glass.

"I can take it," Zucris shrugged.

"Are you sure?" she asked wearily.

"It's none of your business," Zucris said defensive.

"I'm making it my business," she said and took away his glass.

"Great!" Zucris muttered aggrieved, "She's suddenly growing a spine."

"What's gotten in to you?" she asked surprised.

"It's none of your business," the infiltrator huffed.

"You're part of my command now," she said leaning over, "You are my business now."

The Infiltrator looked away for a moment.

"Fine," he finally snorted, "You wanna know? I killed a man today. Even though I swore never to kill again unless in self defense."

That reply caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"When did you kill?" she asked surprised, "And more important, who did you kill?"

"Our client," he shrugged.

"You mean…, the guy we killed that banker for?" she asked surprised, "Why?"

"Because he was a loose end?" Zucris' said looking away, "Because there is always a risk that he would betray us? He knew I was Saiyan. And after all, this is Rubanis. Treachery is a way of life here."

"I see," Mayan said softly.

"No you don't," Zucris' said bitter, "Because at heart you're still a child. The spoiled sister of Movekk. And while you act like you're the Warleader you have no clue still what it means. The hard choices that you have to make. That I made…"

He leaned forward and pointed a finger at her like his hand was a gun.

"When our client handed me over the money I looked him in the eye and saw that he was going to betray us. He didn't say it. He didn't threaten me with it. But in his eyes, everything that I know, every experience of my life, my whole training, they all screamed at me that he was going to betray us. There was no evidence. There were no signs. Just a hunch, a gut feeling."

"And on that gut feeling I betrayed my vows never to kill again unless in self defense. I killed him and his bodyguards, took the money and made sure there was no evidence to link our kind to that crime. I murdered again. May Priya have mercy on my soul."

"And you know what, Warleader? I would do it again in a hard beat and damn my eternal soul because we are in it now for the survival of our species. I can no longer afford to err on the side of caution. Even if it means breaking my sacred vows. I again did what I swore never to do again. Those are the hard choices we have to make. And until you make them as well you don't get to tell me what I do or do not get to drink."

Before Mayan could say anything a shifty young Rubanian male walked up to them and sat down next to her, opposite Zucris.

"Nice girlfriend you have," he said, "Can I have her?"

"You could never afford her, Ky-Gaï," Zucris chuckled.

"Not even with the money you're paying me?" the young man asked grinning.

Zucris pretended to think it over for a moment.

"Well, I suppose you could," he said deadpan, "but you wouldn't be able to enjoy her for long."

"Females! What else is new?" the young man chuckled, then he took out a small data pad, "Here's that thing you wanted."

"Good," Zucris said approvingly, picked it up and briefly glanced through the data, then he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small stack of bills, "Here's that thing you wanted, 80.000 SVE's. Planning to go to the Hegemony?"

"Well, you know what they say," the young man said and picked up the money, "Sometimes a change of scenery is good for the soul."

"You've got a good point there," Zucris agreed, "I hear the scenery can be quite good there. If you keep a low profile that is."

"Exactly what I had in mind. Here's to seeing you never again," the young man said, got up and left.

"You're not going to kill him?" she asked curious.

"I saw no betrayal in his eyes," Zucris said studying the info on the data pad, "But you're free to go after him."

"Oh, I will," Mayan said and got up and draped a large drab cloak around herself.

"Now you're getting it," Zucris said approvingly, "Be sure to only use your disintegrator. And if you can, try to retrieve the money. If you leave the money with him the police will get suspicious.

x

* * *

x

(the present)

x

By the time they had arrived at the cemetery and she stepped out of the military vehicle Mayan's stomach had recovered enough to no longer need a barf bag. Which these Tau'ri warriors had offered her in abundance with sadistic pleasure. As soon as the plane she had been on had touched down in this Sunnydale she had been hurling chunks almost nonstop. And judging by the amused looks from some of the Tau'ri warriors they knew this would happen.

In the old days insults like these would not have gone unpunished. Whole planets had been exterminated for less.

Of course those had been the days when they still had the full backing of their entire race. Those had been the days when the name Saiyan stood for terror and destruction, not a bounty of 1.5 million bloutoks per head.

These were the days that required diplomacy, not firepower. It required a new kind of Saiyan. One for which the Penitent were more suited then she was.

As her car moved from the airport to the cemetery whenever she wasn't throwing up Mayan tried to take in the place that her brother was living.

Her brother was still alive! She still couldn't believe it. After all these years when she had given up her brother was still alive. And here of all places. In this time. It was almost enough to make you think Priya had a guiding hand in it. It also explained so much though. Especially those chi wielding renegade Jaffa, who dared to call themselves Sons of Priya ,and who fought and died in the Saiyan Goddess' name. Her brother was probably also the one who had taught both them and the Tau'ri the art of chi combat as that Tau'ri commander called Jamison once referred to him as Satiya, the Saiyan word for revered teacher.

Her brother had changed though. Aside from his looks, especially those godawful tattoos and his changed hair, it was clear that he had gotten older. A lot older. Some of the Tau'ri warriors she had spoken with had said he was thousands of years old. It seemed too ridiculous to believe, but they clearly believed it.

She couldn't ask her brother. After he received word that his Tau'ri mate had died he had disappeared and she hadn't seen or heard from him since. Today was going to be the first time she was going to see him again. And it made her nervous as hell, because if her brother had changed that much that he would even consider getting a mate from one of the lower species, what else had changed?

The place he lived in, Sunnydale, was primitive beyond belief. It was one of the odd things that had baffled so many about the Tau'ri, how a race that on the one hand was so incredibly primitive, also managed to play well above its weight in the interstellar game.

She had asked the soldiers to drive past her brother's home, so she could see. It was even more primitive. Beyond what she would have used as a tool shed in the past. And from what she had gathered it wasn't even his home, it had belonged to his mate.

And now she was at the cemetery. At the entrance a young man greeted her. She recognized him from the desert where she had landed. As she passed him he said something.

"Va'iyasma."

Glancing over her shoulder at him Mayan was briefly puzzled.

"What did he say?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Welcome," Mayan said as she shrugged it off. He probably had learned it from her brother.

"Vayasma," the soldier said, trying to get the pronunciation right.

"You're forgetting the glottal stop," she corrected, "Va'iyasma, not Vayasma. That means something else."

"What does that then mean?" the soldier asked curious.

"Not something you can repeat in a formal occasion as this," Mayan said amused.

As she looked around at the cemetery she recognized others. The Tau'ri commanders Jamison and Hammond she knew intimately by now after her week of interrogation and forced stay at the SGC. She had seen some of the others there as well. Government officials were all alike, no matter what planet they came from. They had wanted to know if there were more Saiyans and where they were. She had told them nothing of course.

In return the warriors of the SGC didn't tell her much about them either. But that was okay. She didn't come here for them. They did tell her the one thing she did want to know.

Freeza was dead.

As was his father, King Cold.

Which meant that her people were now free!

x

* * *

x

From where she was standing Faith could see that B. was falling apart. And hard.

Even S. could see it.

"She's close to breaking point," other Buffy said as they observed Buffy and Belmovekk accepting the never ending stream of condolences.

"You see it too?" Faith asked, to which other Buffy let out a snort.

"Puhlease. When my mother died I cried for days and smashed everything to pieces that I could find. I was a friggin' basket case. All things considered."

"Yeah, but your mother was murdered," Faith countered, "Joyce just died."

"Out of the blue," other Buffy said back, "Trust me, hearing that made it hard even for me. Mo…, Joyce…, was niceness personified. It's like losing my mother all over again."

"You're not going to fall apart, are you?" Faith asked concerned.

"I'll live," other Buffy shrugged, "Thing is, unlike her I learned how to grow a thick skin. She still has to do that."

"Yeah, you're a regular ray of sunshine you are," Faith said, then she looked aside and her jaw nearly hit the floor, "Holy crap!"

"What?" other Buffy asked.

"It's a Saiyan."

"What? You never saw a Saiyan before," other Buffy snorted, "There's Veggy and that other guy who is dead, Forrest Gump."

"Well, unless Veggy had a sex change operation and grew some tits I beg to differ. It's a she!"

"Getthefuckouttahere!" other Buffy said flabbergasted and strained her neck to see the new arrival. Which was a female Saiyan indeed.

"Who the fuck is that?" Faith said stunned as the female Saiyan flanked by some soldiers walked past her.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Piccolo said behind her, sounding supremely smug, "That's Belmovekk's sister."

"Sister?" other Buffy said, her jaw nearly hitting the floor, "I thought she was dead? Moe told me his sister was dead."

"Apparently the rumors of her demise were grossly overstated," Piccolo grinned, "She arrived a week ago."

"You knew!" Faith said angry, "You knew, you green asshole! Why didn't you tell us?"

"What? And miss that delicious look of surprise on your face?" Piccolo smirked.

"You're an asshole!" Faith said aggrieved, "You're an evil, evil bastard."

"Of course I am," Piccolo smirked some more, "I used to be the Demon King, remember?"

"She doesn't look anything remotely like me," other Buffy said stunned.

"What?" Faith asked.

"Moe always used to say I reminded him of his sister," other Buffy explained nodding towards the Saiyan female, "And Xander always said that your Belmovekk thought the same of her as well. But now that I finally see her she doesn't look anything remotely like me."

"Maybe the resemblance is based on behavior?" Piccolo suggested, "It doesn't have to be physical you know?"

"I dunno," Faith mused as she examined the female Saiyan, Buffy and then other Buffy, "I think she has the same nose as you two."

Faith touched the tip of other Buffy's nose.

"All three of you have this cute thimble on your nose," Faith smiled, then she winked, "I think it's really sexy."

Both Piccolo and other Buffy facepalmed themselves in unison.

Meanwhile the female Saiyan had made it to Belmovekk and Buffy.

For a moment she said nothing, looking her brother in the eyes. Then, before anyone could react she reached out and slapped her brother in the face.

SLAP!

"That is for never coming back to me, like you promised," she said in a bitter tone of voice as Belmovekk rubbed his cheek.

Then she reached out and slapped him again.

SLAP!

"And that is for breaking our most ancient laws, mating with an inferior harlot," she said grim.

WHACK!

Before she could react Mayan was knocked to the ground and her head dazzled, like it had been hit by a sledgehammer.

" _That_ is for my mother," Buffy hissed angrily, then she shook her fist at Mayan, "My mother is not a harlot, you crazy Saiyan bitch!"

As she saw it happen Faith began to laugh.

"Yeah, now I see the resemblance."

x

* * *

x

(Somewhere back in time and space, 16 days after the fall of planet Vegeta)

x

As Rubanis disappeared in the viewport Mayan let out a sigh of relief. If she never, EVER had to see or set foot on that accursed world EVER again she'd at least die a happy person.

Most of their money was now gone, having been spent on getting the information they needed. And of course on the necessary bribes to get off the planet. Rubanis was truly a strange planet. On most worlds you only bribed officials to get in or off unnoticed. On Rubanis you had to bribe officials or you _would_ get noticed.

Luckily she had managed to regain some of it by killing their last contact. When she had returned to the bar with the money and put it and her disintegrator on the table Zucris' had nodded in approval.

When you were in it for the survival of your species it was indeed best not to leave a trail behind that could be traced back to you.

Although what they were going to do with Hegemony Standard Value Units remained to be seen. It wasn't the most widely accepted currency outside its own territory. Still, every resource helps, right?

Zucris had to offer additional bribes to make the police ignore that Maiten was obviously hurt and in a great deal of pain. But as he explained, that too the police would have found suspect if they hadn't been bribed for that as well.

"So why is it okay to offer bribes to the police but wrong for us to have gone to a hospital? We could have bribed the doctors as well," Mayan had asked.

"Because Freeza has offered 1.5 million bloutoks in reward for every Saiyan that gets captured," the old Infiltrator had said back, "Because to those police men Maiten is just some injured criminal trying to get off this planet. But any doctor would soon realize that Maiten is a Saiyan and as soon as he did he would have ratted him out to Freeza.

"Lousy planet!" she had snorted.

"It ain't so bad once you get the hang of it," Zucris had shrugged.

Once they had taken off and transitioned into hyperspace Mayan had joined Zucris in the ship's mess.

"So, have you made sense of that thing?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Amazing," the old Infiltrator said, his eyes glued to the datapad, "Whatever else he is Freeza cannot be faulted for being thorough."

"So I take it that thing was worth everything we paid for it?" she said, looking at Maiten, who was lying on a cot with sweat flowing from his face from the pain.

"Freeza even managed to access the records from the Royal Assessors," Zucris said, not paying one bit of attention to Mayan's concern with Maiten.

"You know, you could at least pretend to care about your injured comrade," she said snide.

"Why?" he said as he briefly looked at her, "Would it help him in any possible way? Or are you just trying to allay your own guilt by making me feel uncomfortable?"

"You're tongue is too sharp, monk," Mayan said sour.

"Funny, King Vegeta said exactly the same thing before he banished me," he said and gestured towards the datapad, "Do you want to harp on about Maiten's pain or do you wish to know what his pain has bought us?"

Mayan gave him a brief death glare, then she sighed.

"Okay," she said, "What did you learn?"

"According to this datapad there are still 328 Saiyans out there. Warbands, a few Infiltrators, but most were not out there in any official capacity. Merchants, traders, scholars, pilgrims, the works."

"328," that's still a whole lot," she said impressed.

"Yeah, well, that number includes the 7th Regiment as well," Zucris said and winked at her, "So don't count yourself too rich."

"So how are we going to save them?" she asked.

"Well, it's good of you to ask," Zucris said and tapped the datapad so it projected data in holographic mode between them.

"Three warbands?" she exclaimed as she saw the data, then she looked at Zucris, "There are three warbands out there still?"

"Well that one was really far away," Zucris said pointing to its holographic name, "practically beyond the edge of our galaxy. In the Argolis cluster. But I wouldn't get your hopes up, Warleader, even now Dodoria is on route to them and he'll get there before we even make it back to the Redoubt."

"What about the other two," Mayan asked.

"They've made themselves scarce," the monk explained, "They've heard of Vegeta's destruction and have gone into hiding. Freeza considers them to be the biggest threat right after your regiment. At least he got most of your regiment. Zarbon has been tasked with finding them, and us too for that matter, and he has the Ginyu Force on standby."

"If you ask me I think we should write the warbands off," Zucris said as he looked at Mayan.

"Why?" she asked surprised, "We could use their firepower. Even one of them gives us basically another phalanx."

"You're ignoring the big picture by focusing on a detail," Zucris said and pointed to the data, "Our job is not to recover more warriors for a last stand, it's to gather enough survivors so we can survive as a species. Zarbon and the Ginyu Force are hunting the warbands and us. Every day that they remain at large means that the mainstay of Freeza's forces are tied up. You know who Freeza put in charge of killing all the others? Cui. Cui can never catch them all by himself. If we write off the warbands as intrinsically lost regardless, and instead focus on saving as many of the others as we can, we can probably save a lot more. And I might add, there are only 8 females in all three warbands. The others offer us a lot more females. And as long as we have more men then women men are simply more expendable."

"You're a real asshole, you know that," Mayan said bitter.

"Funny, King Vegeta also said the exact same thing," Zucris said unperturbed, "Right before I said that other thing that got me banished."

"I can see why," Mayan said.

"Here's something that's so absurd it becomes funny," Zucris chuckled, "Prince Vegeta is still alive."

"What?" Mayan exclaimed, "How in the seven hells did he survive?"

"Apparently it pleases Freeza to keep his royal highness alive," Zucris said as he brought up the relevant data, "Vegeta is alive and well at Freeza's own headquarters. Exempt from eradication on Freeza's personal orders. Together with his personal retinue, Lord Nappa and some lowly servant called Radditz."

"Why would he do that?" Mayan asked flabbergasted.

"Maybe the rumors of Freeza taking a special shine to the young prince's hot ass were true?" Zucris winked at Mayan.

"Ah, that's disgusting!" Mayan said and looked away in disgust.

"I take it the young prince is not a candidate for a rescue," Zucris asked smirking.

"You damn well know we can't attack Freeza directly," Mayan said and waved dismissively, "Give me others we can rescue instead."

"Unfortunately a lot of the others are of advanced age," Zucris continued, "Most Saiyans who become businessmen do so after they consider themselves too old for the martial arts. Who use their loot to make more money instead of going out to loot some more. There are at least a hundred of them, 23 of them female. But most of them of advanced age. I wouldn't put too much priority on them either."

"You're awfully eager to write off our own kind," Mayan said bitter.

"It's all about nice to have and need to have, Warleader," the old monk said, "Trust me, if I could I would save them all. Unfortunately I can't and neither can you. These are promising though."

Zucris brought up a group of twelve names.

"Those are teenagers from a school who are on a year long sabbatical and survival training to the planet T'schai. Because the planet has no space port and they would only be picked up in seven months time Cui has rated them as a pretty low priority. Easy pickings for us and the best thing is that five of them are females of prime child bearing age."

"I agree," Mayan nodded.

"I'd consider this also a high priority pickup," Zucris said and brought up a new name.

"But he's an old man," Mayan said surprised, "I thought women and young people take priority?"

"First, good thinking," Zucris said approving, "You're starting to see things in the right light. Secondly, the man is a 4th level master in Radi'itsu and Lokta'itsu. If we are to survive as a culture we also need people who can teach us our own culture."

"I see," Mayan nodded. Then she and Zucris proceeded to work a schedule as to who would pick up who on the list once they had returned to the Redoubt.

"That's not a whole lot of people," Mayan said after they had finished their own little list, "It barely doubles our number. If we manage to rescue them at all that is."

"I know, and it worries me greatly," Zucris said, then he looked at her in earnest, "What would you think of doing the unmentionable?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, both curious and dreading the answer. For a so called pacifist monk Zucris could be utterly ruthless.

"Like I said earlier, Freeza even had access to the records of the Royal Assessors," Zucris said and brought up a new list, "That means he knows where each of the Weak Ones were sent too. And once he finishes those other survivors he will come for the Weak Ones as well."

The Weak Ones of course were those Saiyans who were deemed at birth to have low growth potential and were sent away into space as orphans.

"You do realize the Weak Ones were sent away to die, right?" Mayan said shocked, "Lest their weakness diminishes us as a species."

"Not all of them die," Zucris said, "The Royal Assessors do keep an eye out to see which ones have survived. There are about 5254 of them who have survived. And many of them are females. And the best thing of all is that Cui has classified them all as lowest priority. Which means we can retrieve more of them."

"I-I don't b-believe it," Maiten groaned from his cot, "I s-s-acrificed my arm so w-we c-can rescue the accursed W-weak Ones? So we as a species c-can go b-b-backwards?"

"Well, better backwards then extinct," Zucris said deadpan.

Maiten groaned as he sat up and looked at Mayan.

"P-please tell me t-that we're n-not going through w-with this madness," he said with gritted teeth, "t-the Weak Ones are t-thrash. P-pests t-that we d-discarded. W-we're n-n-not Zoms. We're Saiyans! W-we d-don't make a living s-scrounging t-through garb-bage."

"Well, right now we're even lower then the Zoms," Zucris said calmly, "Because  
at least they still have a planet. Even if it is the galaxy's official garbage dumping ground."

"The Weak Ones are barely Saiyan," Mayan said, "They're feral children at best."

"And whose fault is that?" Zucris countered and pointed to the list, "Look, we can talk genetics all we want, but these could make the difference between surviving as a species or us becoming a very small inbred group of space hillbillies. Yes, our collective powerlevel will probably take a nosedive, but if we survive we can start anew."

Mayan said nothing as she thought things over for a while. Causing Maiten to look at her in exasperation.

"P-please t-tell you're n-not actually g-going t-to listen t-to him?" he asked.

"We have no choice," Mayan said after some thinking, "We can only save about a third of the people on that list before Freeza notices that somebody's rescuing them. And we need more survivors."

"I c-can't b-believe w-what I'm hearing," Maiten groaned as he laid down again, "I s-sacrificed my g-good arm s-so we c-can save d-degenerates and inbreds. I w-wish I had d-d-died."

"He's right," Mayan said dejected, "I feel unclean having reached that decision."

"Such is the nature of command," Zucris said and gave her an understanding smile, "If it makes you feel any better I feel in desperate need of a shower as well."

"I'm going to sit with Hanzo up front, you work out the details," Mayan said and stood up. She was about to walk away when she stopped and looked at the old monk.

"I almost forgot," she said hesitant, "but…, my brother…, is he on that list as well?"

Without looking Zucris shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Warleader, but your brother was reported as being destroyed by a spatial anomaly thirteen days ago."

x

* * *

x

(the present)

x

"That wasn't very smart."

As Mayan, sitting on a grave, massaged her left eye, which was rapidly swelling shut, as somebody handed her a pack of ice.

"Here, that might help against the swelling," one of the soldiers said.

"Thanks," Mayan said and pressed it against the left side of her face, "By the seven hells of Jerherherod, she hits like a Targanian razorback."

"I take it that is a very nasty beastie?" the soldier remarked.

"Bite your head off," Mayan said back.

The soldier knelt down in front of her.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you and Satiya, but I fought at the Cell Games and I'll tell you, you don't mess with the Slayer. I still have nightmares of that day. You don't mess with her and get away with it."

"What's a Slayer?" Mayan asked curious, to which the soldier stood up.

"I said too much already," he said guiltily. He turned around to walk away when she grabbed his hand.

"Tell me, warrior to warrior," Mayan asked as she looked into his eyes, "Is she his daughter?"

The soldier gave her an odd look, then his eyes grew big.

"What? God no. She's not his daughter," he said shaking his head, then he looked away pensively, "Although he sure acts like she is."

Then he pulled his hand free and walked away. Leaving Mayan alone with her pain and the ice pack.

What in Priya's name have you gotten yourself into, my brother, she thought, have you forsaken our race? Fallen in with the lower species?

For a moment she relieved their separation, Devi telling her to give up on him then Zucris telling her he had been listed as dead on Freeza's kill list. All the long years since where she had tried to move on, lead her people as best as she could. Keeping up a stern exterior, but deep down hurting because she still missed her big brother. And now he was alive and not only had he never bothered to look for her, he had cavorted with lower species.

With humans!

Right now she wished that the ground would open up and swallow her.

It was then that she noticed that someone had approached her.

She opened her good eye and saw two children looking curiously at her.

They were Saiyan children, their little tails swaying gently behind them.

And yet they weren't. She could see the little tells that told her they were halfbreeds.

They must be his, she thought, children of a Tau'ri harlot. Abominations!

"Are you our auntie?" one of them asked curious.

"That depends," she said a little hesitant, "Is Movekk your father?"

"My daddy's called Belmovekk," the child said.

Yup. They had to be her brother's kids because according to the guys at the SGC Belmovekk was what he called himself nowadays. Further signs of him straying off the true Saiyan path.

As a true Saiyan she shouldn't even be talking to these…, abominations. Instead she should be vaporizing them on the spot.

But alas, it was hard to be a true Saiyan these days. They already had to water down the wine when they had rescued quite a number of the Weak Ones. And not even the ones who had proven themselves. Diplomacy, not kill 'm all and let Priya sort them out was now the name of the game.

Also, despite her beliefs Mayan couldn't hold it out against these kids. Children were sacred now with the Saiyan survivors. They literally couldn't get enough of them. They might be abominations, they couldn't help it though. Their father was to blame, not them.

"Willow says you're daddie's sister," the other kid asked, "That your name is Mayan."

"That's right," she smiled weakly, "I'm your father's sister, I'm Mayan."

"I'm Mayan too," the kid smiled, "My name is Mayan too."

In Priya's name, she thought shocked, then a tear rolled down her cheek as she felt elation, he named her after me. He _did_ remember me.

"Well, Mayan, nice to meet you," she said and held out her free hand so the child could shake hers.

"My name's Dawn," the other child said quickly, fearing she was going to be the odd wheel out on this newly budding relationship.

"And hello to you too, Dawn," Mayan said as she shook Dawn's hand as well.

"Wanna hear something funny?" Mayan jr. said and held up a locket that was hanging around her neck, then she opened it and showed a picture that was inside. It was a picture of Buffy Summers, the girl who had decked her. But only with black hair.

"That's me from the future," Mayan jr. said.

"From the future?" Mayan sr. said frowning, "How can you have a picture of yourself from the future?"

"Cause it's not you, dummie," Dawn said and gave her sister a not so gentle push, "Is an alterate future. So she's not you, is a different you."

"You're just jeally because you didn't come here with Trunks, there's no you from the future," Mayan jr. said and stuck out her tongue, "You don't exist! Haha!"

Mayan sr. couldn't make heads or tails from this conversation but something strange had definitely happened that she didn't know off and she figured these kids might clue her in into more stuff then the warriors of the SGC would.

"How did she come from the future?" she asked.

"Witha time machine. She came with Trunks. Her boyfriend," Dawn said, then she stuck out her tongue at Mayan jr., "You're gonna marry Trunks, you're gonna marry Trunks!"

"Who is Trunks?" Mayan sr. asked.

"You don't know?" Mayan jr. asked, "He's the son of Vegeta."

Splotch!

As her jaw hit her knees Mayan sr. let the ice pack fall to the ground.

Prince Vegeta was still alive as well?

x

* * *

x

(Somewhere back in time and space, 46 days after the fall of planet Vegeta)

x

Sometimes it sucked being right so often, Zucris thought, with irony so bitter it was best not to squeeze it for its juice.

"They're closing in on us," Maiten said agitated, then the one armed Saiyan looked at the old former spy turned spy again, "Now might be a good time to get moving again."

"Relax, good friend," Zucris said calmly, "We leave once we have delivered our message."

"Then deliver that god damn thing!" Maiten yelled, "The Ginyu force is only four minutes behind us and closing. Even with one arm I don't wanna die!"

Zucris said nothing and calmly waited for the red light to turn green. After what seemed like an eternity the thing began to blink, then it turned green.

"Finally!" Maiten sighed in relief and started the space ship again. As soon as he did the ship began to accelerate until it went fast enough to go FTL again.

Elsewhere, four lightyears away, a relay beacon exploded after having passed on the message.

"I am making some course corrections," Zucris said and punched in some new data on the console. As soon as he saw the new data Maiten looked at Zucris in horror.

"We're not going back to the Redoubt?"

"My good friend Maiten," Zucris said as he leaned back in his chair and smiled a weak smile at Maiten, "We have the Ginyu Force on our back. If we go back we would lead them right to the last of our kind. We were dead the moment they spotted us. I'm sorry, I seem to forever cause great hurt to you."

Maiten looked at Zucris in bewilderment, then he looked away and sighed. Then he looked at the old Infiltrator again.

"Every time I go with you bad things happen to me," he said, although not really sounding bitter, "do you think we might be able to take one of those bastards with us?"

Zucris began to smirk a very large Saiyan battle smirk.

"Let's find out."

x

* * *

x

"We approached our target planet at 05:34, Warleader. We were about to descend when we came upon an unidentified space craft in orbit. It bore the markings of the World Trade Organization. It also bore the personal mark of Cui."

"We immediately abandoned the pickup but the space ship gave pursuit. We performed a series of evasive maneuvers and at one time we even thought we had shaken them, only to have five space pods suddenly come upon us. It could only be the Ginyu Force.

"In my assessment our rescue efforts have been compromised. The sheer tenacity with which they follow us leads me to conclude that they are on to us and have been so for a while. I therefore strongly advise that you execute warplan Samekh three."

"I'm sorry I can no longer be of service to you, Warleader. Avenge us through victory!"

Mayan and Commander Devi watched Zucris' report in her office in the new redoubt.

"What do you think?" Mayan asked Devi.

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later," the commander said stoically, "It just happened sooner then I hoped for. Although I have to admit it happened later then I expected."

"Optimist!" Mayan snorted, then she sat down despondent.

"What is warplan Samekh three?" Commander Devi asked curious.

"Something Zucris and I came up with," she said sullen, "Actually mostly him."

"I now know so much more then I did a sentence ago," Devi said sarcastic. If it was intended to draw a reaction from Mayan it failed as she stared ahead blankly.

"What's the tally?" she finally asked.

"Excluding Zucris and Maiten 673," Commander Devi said, "And we have one more ship incoming with nine more."

"That would make 682," Mayan said dispirited."

"Most of them are Weak Ones," Devi said with some disgust, "I'd count only 150 as true Saiyans, and that's including the monks."

"So few, so preciously few," Mayan lamented as she stood up and changed The Number on a white board, "So damn few of us."

"What is warplan Samekh three?" Commander Devi asked again.

Mayan didn't respond, instead she walked back to her desk, pulled out a datapad and gave it to the commander.

"Take a ship and go to those coordinates," she said.

"What will I find there?" Devi asked as he studied the datapad.

"Another ship," Mayan replied, "An interstellar cruiser. An old explorator. A big one. Zucris managed to obtain it. It's big enough to carry all of us."

"So that's warplan Samekh three," Devi said as he pocketed the datapad, "We're relocating."

"Actually, we're not relocating, we're abandoning. We're taking everyone we managed to safety and we're going to leave this galaxy."

"You…., you're abandoning all the others still out there?" Commander Devi said shocked, "That would mean their death sentence."

"It's about the survival of our species, commander," Mayan said gloomily, "Freeza is on to us. He will now focus his efforts on us. It's a simple numbers game. We can wait and rescue more of them and run the risk of Freeza finding us and killing all of us, or…, we cut our losses and run and at least save 682 of us. If we're lucky."

"Wow," Devi said both horrified and impressed, "I never figured you would become this cold hearted and calculating so fast. I think your brother would feel proud of you."

"I don't feel proud," Mayan said dismissive, "I feel dirty. Very dirty."

"Where are we going?" Commander Devi asked.

"There is another galaxy to the Galactic East of us," Mayan said, "It's being ruled by a loose alliance called the Systemlords."

"I have heard of them," Devi nodded, "The Goa'uld. But they have dealings with Freeza. The World Trade Organization does business there as well. I would hardly call that galaxy safe. The 6th Regiment was deployed there once. I think your brother served there as well. Maybe we should go somewhere else instead? Somewhere where the WTO hasn't been yet?"

"We don't know where else the WTO has dealings. They did not use us for everything. For all we know they are active in all surrounding galaxies," Mayan countered.

"Then what makes that galaxy so special?" Devi asked.

"We need allies," Mayan said, "We're too few to survive on our own. While the Goa'uld do business with Freeza and the WTO, they are not his allies. They also fight among each other. There are bound to be some of them who could use their own mercenaries and who would be willing to shelter us in return."

"That's a lot of assumptions." Devi countered, "What makes you think they will help us?"

"Zucris had served with the 6th Regiment in that galaxy," Mayan said, "He developed some contacts there. He left them to me. He told me to seek out a certain Goa'uld. One whom he deemed so sneaky and ambitious he would fit right in on Rubanis. One called Baal"

x

* * *

x

(the present)

x

Joyce's specially sealed steel coffin had been carried in by six men, including Xander, Piccolo, Yamcha and three soldiers of Belmovekk's Bastards. They lowered the coffin into the ground and then formed an honor guard next to the grave.

"We commend to almighty God our sister, Joyce Summers," a priest spoke, "and we commit her body to the ground. Earth to earth… ashes to ashes… and dust to dust."

"HONOR GUARD!" a sergeant major in Marine dress uniform shouted to a Marine honor guard. They then raised their rifles into the air and fired three times each.

Then the grave diggers put the first shovel in the sand and poured it into the grave.

"The Lord bless her and keep her," the priest continued, "The Lord makes his face to shine upon her and be gracious to her. The Lord lift up his countenance upon her and give her peace."

Then one by one all the attendants shuffled passed the grave and said their final goodbye.

x

* * *

x

Across the street, just out of sight of a nearby Secret Service detail, somebody watched the whole proceedings with interest. A blonde woman in a red dress. It was too far to see for the human eye but she had no need for binoculars.

Interesting.

She had much to think off.

x

* * *

x

AN: _By the way, Rubanis comes from the French science fiction comic Valérian and Laureline, created by Pierre Christin and Jean-Claude Mézières. Which is awesome and has been inspiring me for a long time now for this story. They've been doing them since 1967 and chances are that George Lucas and his artwork people have been pilfering ideas from this series for a long time. Cough, Mos Eisley Cantina, cough. Mézières was also involved with Luc Besson for the 5th Element, with Bruce Willis as a flying taxi cab driver in futuristic New York directly inspired from Mézières' Rubanis in The Circles of Power. Awesome shit, which I'll only borrow for non-commercial purposes. Honest! Not making one cent here!_

AN 2017: _Luc Besson is doing a Valérian and Laureline movie! Does this make it the first Valérian crossover?  
_


	12. Interlude 'Bad Dreams Pt2'

**Interlude**

'Bad Dreams' Pt.2

x

x

AN: _The end of the previous dream, set in Back to the Future gave me an idea, which I'm going to run with. Doing Back to the Future was enjoyable fun. Didn't really add anything to the story though, I'll admit that. This one will, as its become quite integral to the overall story. Don't like it? You can all suck my ridges! (virtual cookie for who gets the reference ;-) )_

x

* * *

x

She was walking through a dark grim corridor, illuminated by strip lighting protected by heavy grids. As she walked Buffy could hear something being thrown in the distance, then distant shouting. The shouts were made by hoarse voices, like they had been shouting for a long, long time.

They were walking in a brisk pace, like they wanted to spend as little time in this corridor as possible.

Then the man next to her spoke.

It was Xander.

And yet he wasn't. He looked older, wearing a pair of glasses.

And a suit.

Xander in a suit. Weirdness personified. And yet it also looked weirdly good on him.

"Do not reach through the bars, do not touch the bars. You pass him nothing but soft paper, no pens or pencils. No staples or paperclips in his paper. Use the sliding food carrier, no exceptions. Do not accept anything he attempts to hold out to you. Do you understand me?"

Xander looked at her like he expected an answer. She had no clue what to give him. So she played along.

"I understand," she said softly.

"I'm going to show you why we insist on such precautions," Xander continued, "On the afternoon of July 8, 1981, he complained of chest pains and was taken to the dispensary. His mouthpiece and restraints were removed for an EKG. When the nurse bent over him, he did this to her..."

Xander handed Buffy a small, dog-eared photo. Looking at it, she not only stopped in her tracks, she also felt her breakfast coming up back to her mouth for a renewed visit.

"The doctors managed to re-set her jaw," Xander said clinically, with a slight smile as he enjoyed her discomfort, "more or less, and save one of her eyes. His pulse never got over eighty-five, even when he ate her tongue. I keep him in here."

Xander pushed a button and a steel door buzzes slowly open and a new corridor got revealed and out came Belmovekk. Dressed as an orderly.

"Okay," Xander said and gestured towards Belmovekk, "This is where I leave. If you need anything, ask Barney here."

Not sure what to do Buffy took a step towards the corridor when suddenly Xander scraped his throat.

"Ahum."

Xander extended his arm, handpalm upwards.

"The picture please?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Buffy said and gave Xander his disgusting picture back

"When she's finished, bring her out," Xander said to Belmovekk. Then he turned and left. Belmovekk looked at her and gave a reassuring smile.

Hi, I'm Barney," Belmovekk said and held out his hand, "He told you, don't get near the bars?"

"Yes," she said as she shook his hand, "he did."

"Okay. Past the others," Belmovekk said and pointed to the end of the corridor, "it's the last cell. Stay to the middle. I put out a chair for you."

He then pointed towards a nearby security monitor.

"I'm watching. You'll do fine."

Not sure what to expect Buffy walked into the corridor.

Walking through the corridor Buffy saw surveillance cameras to her right and cells to her left. Inside she could see short sickly Hobbit-like creatures, each dressed in monk's frocks. Some were stirring indifferent in the darkness, others watched her as she passed by.

Suddenly in the next-to-last cells a dark figure came rushing towards her, his face suddenly pressed against the bars separating him from her.

It was Spike.

"I c-can sssmell your cunt!" Spike hissed with a lecherous grin.

Buffy flinched briefly, but then she walked on. She now had a pretty good idea where she was. And the final cell confirmed it.

The final cell differed from the others because it was both lit and it didn't have bars. Instead a large plexiglass wall dotted with small holes for ventilation separated it's occupant from the outside world.

Amidst sparse, bolted-down furniture and charcoal drawings on the wall Angel awaited her.

Scratch that, it wasn't Angel.

Because she knew Angel intimately and this wasn't Angel.

It was Angelus.

Which made it more logical as she was now clearly in Silence of the Lambs.

"Dr. Lecter I presume?" she said, causing Angelus to smile a sickly grin, "My name is…"

Would it matter? This was obviously another dream, she didn't need to stick to the script, right?.

"… My name is Buffy Summers," she said resolute, "May I talk with you?"

"Good morning," Angelus smiled in a most cultured tone of voice, which made him all the more creepier. That being said Angelus slash Hannibal Lecter didn't seem too bugged out by her giving him a different name. Which meant that maybe she was allowed to deviate from the script.

"Look," she said as she took another step forward, "We're looking for something. Or somebody. We could use your help."

" _'We'_ being the Behavioral Science Unit at Quantico. You're one of Jack Crawford's, I expect?

"I, uh, am not sure," Buffy said unsure, "I could be."

"May I see your credentials?," Angelus asked. Buffy began to check her pockets and then her handbag. There she found to her surprise an ID card.

Elizabeth Anne Summers  
International Council of Watchers

It looked like the dream was more interactive then she had realized.

She then held up her ID card.

Closer, please," Angelus smiled soothingly, "clo-ser..."

As she came closer Angelus/Lecter's nostrils lifted, like he was smelling something. Then he smiled again and looked at the card.

"Interesting," he said intrigued, "It would appear that you're not one of Crawford's bunch. What does the International Council of Watchers do?"

"Besides wearing tweed a lot?" Buffy couldn't help but barb as she put away the ID card, "We hunt monsters."

"Monsters like me?" Angelus asked curious, then his eyes grew bigger, as did his grin, "Or the ones that go bump in the night?"

"You know?" Buffy exclaimed. To which Angelus shook his head.

"Mmmmm… That's rather slippery of you, Elizabeth Anne Summers, who goes by the name Buffy," Angelus said and pointed to a folding chair not far from Buffy, "Sit. Please."

Buffy took the folding chair put in front of Angelus/Lecter's cell and sat down. All the while Angelus waited politely till she was seated down, then he sat down himself, facing her happily.

"Now then," he asked, "What did Miggs say to you?"

Buffy gave him a puzzled look.

"'Multiple Miggs'," Angelus said and pointed to the cell besides him, "in the next cell. He hissed at you. What did he say?"

"He said – 'I can smell your cunt'," she said.

"I see," Angelus nodded, "I myself cannot. You use Evyan skin cream, and sometimes you wear L'Air du Temps, but not today. You brought your best bag, though, but you're not really a hand bag sort of person aren't you?"

Oh, he was going to profile her. This could be fun.

"Yes," she said.

"You're a strange mix, Buffy Summers," Angelus continued, "On the one hand you appear to be a stylish young girl, wearing $200 shoes. On the other hand you're all about practicality, as little of your other clothing is really frivolous. Unfortunately nature has poorly cheated you in the heights department. Which is probably why you resort to those ridiculously high heeled shoes to compensate for it."

"Your accent points you as Southern California. Judging by your looks at one time you were probably one of those cute cheerleaders. The way you move hints at great physical prowess, and what I can tell your muscles are superbly toned. I'd say that you have given up on cheerleading for martial arts instead."

"While your body speaks of great physical confidence your eyes tell a different story. You suffered great pains, both in the past and more recently. There is little of your confidence left. Tell me of your pains, Buffy Summers."

Wow, she thought impressed, he really is Sherlock Holmes wrapped in a neat little psychopathic package. Not sure what to say her eyes fell on one of his drawings. It was the drawing that Angelus had once made of her when she was sleeping. When he was in his psychotic stalker phase.

"Did you do those drawings, Doctor?" she asked, pointing at the picture of her.

"Yes" he said.

"Who is she?" she asked curious.

"Just a girl I once knew," he said dismissive, "What is your pain, Buffy Summers of the International Council of Watchers?"

"Who says I even have a pain?" she countered, "Other then you trying to mess with my head?"

He gave her a disapproving look.

"Come now," he said, "Don't insult my intelligence. Did you lose anyone? A close relative, a parent perhaps?"

She must have given a reaction because he suddenly began to smirk.

"A parent it is, I see. Could it be…, your mother?"

Again she involuntarily gave away a reaction encouraging him on.

"So your mother passed away," he continued, "How interesting. Was she the soul of your little family? Yes she was, wasn't she? Why was she the soul of your family? Could it be that she was single? Did she divorce your father? No, that's not it, isn't it? It was your father who left you and your mother, didn't he? He went away and left the both of you. Did he even show up for her funeral? I can see that he didn't. How does that make you feel, Buffy Summers? Does it make you feel…, angry?"

"Look, you creep," Buffy exploded, "Enough with the Freudtalk. You're supposed to be this brilliant psychopath. Help me find this Beast that's stalking my sister."

"You know, you were doing fine until your little outburst," he said frowning, "you'd been courteous and receptive to courtesy, you'd established trust with the embarrassing truth about Miggs, and now this sudden outburst? It's stupid and boring."

"I don't believe it!" Buffy exclaimed, "You're in my subconscious, you're just a figment of my imagination. Why can't you for once tell it to me straight?"

"My, you're a feisty one, aren't you," Angelus/Lecter grinned, "All sassy and full of girrrrrl power. Temper, temper. You know, you may be able to blow up planets outside, but in here it will get you nowhere."

Resisting the urge to smash through the plexi glass Buffy bottled up her anger. From what she knew of the movie the reason Hannibal and Clarice worked so well together was because she was both vulnerable and respectful. Plus she gave the doctor tidbits of her personal life.

"Tell me about your sister," Angelus/Lecter suddenly asked, "The one this beast is after."

"So you're going to help me?" Buffy asked hopeful.

"I said nothing of the kind, Elizabeth," Angelus/Lecter said amiably.

"It's Buffy," Buffy corrected.

"Buffy is such a vulgar name," Angelus/Lecter denounced, "It's a name for pornographic actresses, not a fine young lady like yourself."

"Hey, I like it," Buffy protested.

"Why is that, Elizabeth?" Angelus/Lecter countered, "Thrill me with your wisdom"

"Because it was my father who came up with that when I was little, okay?" Buffy said a little annoyed.

"So its just you clinging to your last connection to the father who abandoned you?" Angelus/Lecter said, sounding somewhat disappointed, "That is…, so common?"

"Sorry to be a disappointment," Buffy said not sorry at all, "How about that Beast? How am I going to stop that?"

"Tell me about your sister," Angelus/Lecter said again.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Buffy exclaimed exasperated, "I already gave you some personal information about my name."

"That was just polite interest," Angelus/Lecter said dismissive, "Tell me about your sister."

"No!" Buffy said resolute, "No more private tidbits for you to masturbate over. Not until I get something useful about the Beast."

"The Beast wants your sister, Elizabeth," Angelus/Lecter said with silken voice, "That makes it very pertinent to the case."

"It's Buffy," Buffy stated obstinate.

"Tell me about your sister, Elizabeth," Angelus/Lecter smiled undeterred.

"I'm not sure where to begin," Buffy said a little hesitant.

"Why not start where all stories start?" Angelus/Lecter suggested, "At the start?"

"I'm not sure where the story exactly started," Buffy said unsure, "There's time travel involved."

"I see," Angelus/Lecter mused, "That does complicate things. Alright, let's start with the relevant issue. Why does the Beast covet your sister."

"I don't know," Buffy said, "I was hoping you could tell me. Something to do with her being the Key."

"So witless," Angelus/Lecter sighed dejected, "Alright, next step, what is the Key and what is the connection to your sister?"

"We don't know either," Buffy said shaking her head, "It's energy. It's supposed to open doors and they made it into my sister."

"For somebody who claims she knows nothing you seem to know more then you think," Angelus/Lecter said, "Are you sure you know nothing?"

"There's no need to be insulting," Buffy said snide.

"You're a tough one, aren't you?" Angelus/Lecter said rueful, "Just not so tough on thinking and taking criticisms. You should really work on that. You may never know when it comes in handy."

"This isn't working out," Buffy said as she stood up, "Goodbye, have a nice life rotting in here and just so you know, the sequel sucked."

"Well, in that case, goodbye Elizabeth," Angelus/Lecter said as he turned around and returned to his cot, "I hope you find this Beast you're looking for. Before it finds you."

Buffy turned around and walked away.

"Stupid cannibal," she muttered softly under her breath, "Stupid dream! Why's it always these stupid movies? Why can't it ever be something nice? Why not Sleepless in Seattle? Or When…."

She had barely taken a few steps when she saw Spike again, sheer madness in his eyes.

"I b-bit my wrist so I c-can diiiieeee!" Spike hissed, "S-ee how it bleeeeeeeeds?

Suddenly Spike flashed his wrist towards her and something spatters on her face. Halting she wipes some off her face and looks it. It was… Gross! Semen!

EEEEEW!

"Buffy Summers… Buffy Summers!"

Turning around she saw it was Angelus/Lecter calling her. She could see he looked livid, absolutely enraged for a moment, then he regains his composure and she walked back to him.

"I would not have had that happen to you," he said almost…, apologetic, "Discourtesy is…, unspeakably ugly to me."

"Help me," Buffy said, "Tell me who this damned Beast is that's stalking my sister. For once, drop the damn cryptic!"

"I am not allowed too," he said shaking his head, "This is a road you must walk by yourself. And it wouldn't do you any good anyway. You wouldn't be able to see her unless it's with the right light. She has that ability. It is imperative that you must protect the sister! Be the Hero!"

Then Angelus smirked again.

"Go. I don't think Miggs could manage again so soon, even if he is crazy - do you?"

x

x

AN: _You know what to do, right?_


	13. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

 **'Sing for Absolution'**

x

x

AN: _Slow goings again when I wrote this. I want another holiday! :(_

x

* * *

x

It was always hard to find good help, Glory thought. But at least ordering new shoes was a lot easier nowadays. Thank herself for internet webshops!

She didn't know what species of demon her minions on this planet were, nor did she care. Most of the time she could barely tolerate them. Most of the other time she couldn't stand them. At rare occasions they had their uses. In her own dimension, the one she had been kicked out off, they wouldn't have lasted for ten seconds. Here, she had to make do with them.

It was another reason she hated being stranded in this ghastly dimension.

At least the shoes were nice though.

"Explain to me again why I'm here, outside Sunnydale, and not currently _in_ Sunnydale, where the Key is?" Glory asked testy as she opened a shoe box.

"Forgive us, most beauteous and supremely magnificent one," one of her minions wearing monk's clothing said apologetic as he prostrated himself before her, "But Sunnydale is too dangerous for us to use as a base to do your bidding. Every demon there is a traitor, an informer, an agent working for the Slayer and the Saiyan. Whilst your shining magnificence may go there unnoticed, they would report our presence to them, and it would be traced back to you."

"Please, call me Glory," Glory said as she tried on a shoe, "And get up, looking at you is hurting my neck."

"A thousand apologies, your great supremeness," the demon said as he got up.

"What's a Saiyan?" Glory asked as she threw away the shoe and reached for another shoe box, "Is it another demon or something?"

Another demon stepped forward.

"Saiyans are denizens of another planet, your radiant tremendousness," demon No.2 explained, "They are extremely strong, can fly and even transform into a more powerful state. One is said to have been living on the Hellmouth for three years now and has married the Slayer's mother. It is why the Slayer can do all of those things now as well. It is rumored that they were at the Cell Games and that it was she, not Bruce Schnitzengruber, who was the one who defeated Cell."

"Who's Cell?" Glory asked absentminded as she tried on another shoe. The minions looked at each other in amazement. How could her shining magnificence not have noticed Cell? It only stood to reason that Cell was so insignificant compared to her massive exuberance that he must barely even had registered on her radar.

"He is nothing, your supreme radiance," one of the demons groveled, "Nothing but a fly. An immensely strong one, but….."

"…. One that only serves to highlight the strength of the Slayer, your magnificence," another demon finished, "And as you may have noticed, she can be quite…, powerful. Insignificant insect though that she is, your splendifference."

"So she's a strong bitch with a strong sugardaddy," Glory said as she recapped, "And every demon in Sunnydale is her bitch. And you're all pissing your robes so hard that none of you are willing to sacrifice themselves to find me the Key."

"Forgive us, your supreme pulchritudeness," one of the demons said and held up a scroll, "But this dark spell I hold in my worthless and scabby hand could be the answer, most tingly and wonderful Glorificus…"

"As I said before, call me Glory," Glory said testy.

"Forgive me, shiny special on," the demon groveled, "I beg of you to rip out my inadequate tongue."

Glory then smiled and held out her hand.

"Gimme."

The demon walked forward, sticking out his tongue. She waited till he was close enough and then she grabbed the scroll instead.

"Oh," the demon said nervously and also a little relieved, "I thought… You should know, your elaborate marvelousness, that this dark incantation has been lost for eons…"

Glory read the scroll, then she looked at the demon.

"So your solution to not trying to get noticed because you're demons is to send in another demon?" she said reprovingly, "Doesn't that kinda defeat the purpose of not getting noticed?"

"Uh, not quite, your ultraradiance," the demon tried to explain, "you see they wouldn't know it was our demon. He would be our pebble in the pond to see which way the ripples flow and…"

"Yeah, yeah," Glory waved dismissively and reached for another shoe box, "I get it. Not bad thinking actually."

The demon began to smile hearing her compliment him.

"Thank you, oh thank you, your sweet vicious delectableness," he gushed, "Great dangers have been faced to acquire this…"

Glory interrupted him by sticking her leg straight up in the air.

"Does this pump make my ankle look bony?"

" No! No, no, your terrifically smooth one," the demon said shaking his head, "it is the epitome of ankles."

Ignoring him Glory reached for another shoe box.

"To touch such an ankle would be…," the demon continued almost dreamily, then he recovered, "but I'm not touching. I'm backing away."

Before he could back away Glory kicked out her foot and the shoe flew off, hitting the demon in the forehead.

Thud.

"Ow!" the demon yelped, then he smiled again, "Thank you."

Glory looked at the demon and got up from her bed.

"Dreg, is it?"

"Yes. Dreg," the demon said happy that she had remembered his name, "Your creamy coolness has honored me by speaking my name. Your voice is like a thousand sweet songbirds that…"

"Yeah, I never tire of hearing that," Glory interrupted, looking anything but pleased at the constant groveling," Look, just so we're clear, the spell's gonna work, right?"

Dreg the demon nodded anxiously. Upon which Glory turned and went to the window, peeking around the curtain.

"I mean, nothing worse than a gift that doesn't work. Then I'd have to get all mad and kill you!" she said in a chirpy yet menacing tone, then she looked at him almost apologetic, "It's this whole big thing."

"It will work, your extremeness." Dreg nodded enthusiastically, "Provided you have the other items you need."

"Don't worry," Glory snorted, "I'll have them all right."

She walked past him to a table, on which there was a copy of the phone book, spread open. She tore out a page and held it up towards Dreg and smiled.

"Oh, I'll have it all," she said as Dreg saw that on the page there was an advertisement of the Magic Box.

x

* * *

x

It had been several days since the funeral and Mayan tried to make sense of the enigma that was her brother.

The Tau'ri still kept her companions under 'forced hospitality' back at the SGC but they had discharged her into the hands of her brother in Sunnydale. He had taken her to his home. Which literally had nothing that hinted at her that a Saiyan was living there. It was a Tau'ri women's house. In no way was it a warrior's place.

"Home sweet home," her brother had said as he closed the door behind her.

"It's a pig sty," Mayan had said.

"It is not so bad," Belmovekk had shrugged, "Unfortunately I have not gotten around to turning Alex's former bedroom back into a guestroom, if you want you can take Buffy's room for a night."

One look at Buffy's room however dissuaded Mayan from wanting to spend another second in there. It was a girl's room. A girl who could probably kick her ass and then some, and yet it was still a girly room that only Tau'ri girls seemed to be able to stomach.

"I'll sleep on the couch," she had said and dumped her bag in the living room.

After that had come a silent dinner, then her brother playing with his children for a while, then he put them to bed.

She had to admit that he was good with his kids. Engaging in proper Saiyan play, which was of course meant to instill proper Saiyan virtues and the basics of chi training.

"What happened to you?" she had finally asked him after the kids were put to bed, "Why have you changed this much? Those Tau'ri told me that you are immortal now? What happened?"

Her brother had poured himself some tea, then taking the cup he told her.

How he had tried to shake off the Ginyu Force. That he had wanted to return to her at the Redoubt, only to run into a strange spatial anomaly. That in order to shake off the Ginyu force he had to set course right through it. That was the last thing he remembered for a long time. Next thing he woke up next to his crashed space pod on a strange planet, his memories gone.

There he met a strange fraternity of sorcerers and the God that they served. Becoming one of them as a disciple of Aldur, then regaining his memory. Showing him the cruelty of his former life again.

"Sounds like brainwashing to me," Mayan had snorted, "I think that this Aldur deliberately took away your memories so he could conveniently turn you into a blank. That way he could fill your head with all these nonsense."

"It is not nonsense, Mayan," her brother had said, "We did terrible things. We massacred whole planets and thought ourselves superior moral beings. But there is no honor in senseless slaughter."

"It is not senseless slaughter," she had countered vehemently, "Those were inferior creatures. If they had had any value they would have been able to put up a struggle."

"Belittling your enemies as inferior does not make them as such," her brother had replied.

"They are if I can kill them," she had said back. After that came a rowdy argument that ended in some pretty extreme name calling. After which her brother had called it off.

"I am no longer having this conversation," he had said and walked to the stairs, "I am going to bed."

"Well, you go to bed, coward!" she had called after him, "Walk away! Like you did 4000 years ago!"

Her brother said nothing as he went up the stairs and disappeared into his bedroom. She had followed him up the hallway and as she watched him close his door she saw that another door was set ajar. And from it she could see two sets of little eyes peeking at her.

"Did you enjoy the show?" she had said angry. There was no immediate reply. Then a small girl's voice spoke.

"Are you 'right?"

"What?" Mayan asked flabbergasted, then she saw the two kids emerge from their room.

"When mommy and daddy were fighting, mommy always got pain in her head," her namesake said worried.

"Then she died," the other one said mournful.

"You're afraid that I suffer the same fate as your mother because I had a row with your dad?" Mayan said incredulously. The two kids looked at each other, then they nodded in agreement.

I'm not having this conversation, Mayan thought as she facepalmed herself, not with the unholy spawn of my brother. They are anathema. Abomination.

But then, as she unfacepalmed her eyes she looked into theirs.

They were also her family.

And even without a scouter she still could sense that they had immense power inside them. Holy Priya, once these kids were properly trained and adult they would dwarf any known Saiyan, before or since. Possible exception being the legendary Super Saiyan. Could that really be the real reason behind the prohibition on Saiyan half-breeds?

Kids were sacred now to Saiyans, because kids represented their only future. The only one they had as a race.

But…, what about abomination?

Is it any different then rescuing and mating with the Weak Ones? She could almost hear Zucris' voice laughing. Forever the great pragmatist. Hanzo, her fateful friend had married a Weak One. He seemed to have gotten over it.

"I'm not having a headache," Mayan said shaking her head.

"You sure?" the other girl, Dawn, asked wearily, "Cause mommy sometimes lied to us."

"I'm not lying," Mayan said.

"Are you going to live with us?" Mayan jr. asked curious.

"That depends," Mayan said with a big sigh.

"What?" Mayan jr. asked.

"If your father stays batshit crazy that is," Mayan snorted.

The two four year old looked at each other, then they came running down the stairs.

"Shouldn't you two be sleeping?" Mayan asked as the two kids lined up in front of her.

"What was daddy like at our age?" Mayan jr. asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Mayan said flabbergasted, "I wasn't even born then."

The two kids looked at her equally flabbergasted.

"He was my older brother," Mayan explained, "He was years older then me. When he was as old as you are, I wasn't even born yet."

"Oh," Mayan jr. said disappointed.

"Daddie like Buffy," Dawn said, "Buffy's our older sister."

"She is, isn't she," Mayan said suddenly very interested, then nodded to the living room, "Come, sit. Why don't you guys tell me about her."

The two kids followed their new aunt into the living room and the three of them settled on the couch.

"I hear your sister is the Slayer," Mayan said as she leaned towards the two kids, "Is that true?"

Mayan jr. seemed a little unsure what to say, but Dawn nodded eagerly.

"So what does that mean, the Slayer?" Mayan asked.

Again Mayan looked a little like she wasn't sure if she should he saying this but again Dawn answered.

"Dunno," she shrugged, "but it makes her really strong. Stronger then Daddy, or Xander."

"Buffy's the strongest," Mayan jr. finally relented.

"How strong?" Mayan sr. asked.

Mayan jr. clapped her hands above her head, causing some air displacement that had some stuff in the room shaking.

"Super strong!" she said with a big smile.

"Buffy's awesome!" Dawn chimed in.

"You like your big sister then?" Mayan asked and the two four year olds nodded enthusiastically.

"I see," Mayan said and cupped her chin, then she looked at them with a big grin, "Why does Daddy like Buffy so much?"

"Dunno," Mayan jr. shrugged.

"Spike and Xander says it because she reminds Daddy of you," Dawn said.

"Does she?" Mayan asked and pointed to herself, "Do I look like your big sister?"

"No!" Dawn said with a big smile.

"No," Mayan jr. said shaking her little head, then she reached out and touched Mayan sr.'s nose and began to giggle, "Buffy's nose, hihi."

"Hey," Mayan sr. said as she reached for her nose. Meanwhile Mayan jr. looked at Dawn.

"Yeah, Buffy's nose," Dawn giggled in agreement.

"Why does everybody keep saying I have the same nose?" Mayan asked befuddled, "I don't see the similarity."

"Cause it's Buffy's nose," Mayan jr. said like it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"It can't just be the nose," Mayan said with an aggrieved expression.

"Dunno anything else," Mayan jr. shrugged, "Mommy said that Daddy met Buffy in a graveyard. Spike lives there now. She and Daddy had a fight and then Daddy began to like Buffy."

"Xander once said Daddy likes Buffy because of something called fate, "Dawn added, "But Faith looks not like Buffy."

"Faith is funny," Mayan jr. giggled, "She says bad words a lot and makes me laugh."

"I don't like Faith," Dawn disagreed, "she feels not nice."

"Do I feel nice?" Mayan sr. asked, to her own surprise.

"Hmm, is okay," Dawn said a little unsure, "You feel angry though."

"Angry?" Mayan said surprised.

"You have angry in your belly," Mayan sr. giggled.

"Do I?" Mayan said and suddenly unleashed a deadly tickle attack that had her namesake almost peeing her pants with laughter. Not wanting to feel left out Dawn joined in the tickle attack as well, with less successful results, but Dawn made it up for it with enthusiasm.

Eventually the tickle attack ended and Mayan jr. lay there on her back panting as she tried to recover her breath. As she did Mayan sr. looked at her niece, then the other one, who gave her a 'now do something funny with me as well' look. It was then that she realized that she did like these kids after all. They weren't to blame for getting born, and with the right upbringing they might turn out to be good proper Saiyans.

And maybe her brother wasn't to blamed either. After all, when you think you're one of the last Saiyans out there can you really be blamed for settling for a female of a similar species? She wondered if any of the Saiyans that they had left behind in their galaxy who might still be alive was experiencing the same dilemma?

"Tell us about Daddy," Dawn asked, repeating the question her sister had originally asked, "What was he like when you were a kid."

"Now that I can do," Mayan smiled, "Now when I was a little girl…."

x

* * *

x

Standing outside her old home Buffy put down her suitcase and swallowed.

What she was about to do was the hardest thing she had ever done. Even harder then it had been to kill Angel to save the planet. It had once ranked up the top of hardest things she had ever done, but now, after the sudden death of her mother, it paled into insignificance.

Some things really put everything back into perspective again. Because even though it would still pain her, she would now gladly sink a sword into ten Angels if it meant getting her mother back.

But she wasn't going to get her mother back. Everybody had testified to that fact. Barring a miracle her mother was probably not going to be revived. Without her mother she felt this big gaping hole inside her. Her mother had been her anchor, the rock on which she was built. And no matter how much of a father figure she craved and sought, in Angel, in Giles, and in Belmo, she now realized she craved that mother figure even more.

So, if she wasn't going to get her mother back, then the least she could do was be one for her sisters.

Also, Belmo needed someone in his life again as well. With two children to take care off and his crazy ass sister back from the not so dead he'd need someone to keep him together. Even if it meant putting her studies on hold.

Willow had pleaded with her not to do it, but she figured she could always go back to college later on. But her family needed her now.

Taking one more swallow Buffy picked up her suitcase. It was either now or never. She walked onto the porch, put her key into the door and stepped inside.

Inside she was greeted by the sound of somebody snoring. In the living room she found Mayan sr. asleep on the couch, Mayan jr. sleeping on top of her and Dawn sleeping between Mayan sr.'s legs.

"Is it not nice?" a voice said behind her. It was Belmovekk's.

"Yeah, a real threesome of cuteness," Buffy said, feeling somewhat wigged out for odd reason, "although not as strange as future Mayan flirting with herself back in the White Room."

"That was odd indeed," Belmovekk agreed, then he placed his arm on her shoulder, "How are you?"

Feeling dead inside, Buffy wanted to say. But she didn't.

"I'm doing okay," Buffy said trying to sound okay. If he noticed that she was lying Belmo didn't show it.

"Good to hear," he said absentminded and nodded towards the kitchen, "Would you like some tea?"

"Okay," Buffy said and followed him into the kitchen. There she sat down next to the table as Belmovekk poured two cups of tea. Next he sat down opposite her, waved his hand in front of him and some food appeared. Bacon and eggs.

"I see you're back to magical fast food," she said as she gripped her cup.

"It just does not feel right to cook," Belmovekk said as he looked longingly at the stove, then he turned his gaze back to his breakfast, "Your mother left shoes too big for me to fill. Besides, this is quicker."

"You haven't changed anything in this place, have you?" Buffy asked as she looked around. The place really looked like her mother could walk in at any moment.

"Why should I?" the Saiyan shrugged, "This place is more yours then it is mine. I am just…, guarding it for you and your sisters."

"Yeah," Buffy said as she looked into her tea cup, "about that. I, uh…., I'm moving back in."

"You what?" Belmovekk exclaimed eyes wide as saucers.

"You heard me," Buffy said, not looking up.

"I heard you alright, but sometimes hearing is not the same as believing," the Saiyan said still in shock.

"Then you better believe it," she said adamant, "Cause it's going to happen. Right here, right now."

"Why?" Belmovekk said dumbfounded, "And what about your study?"

"My studies can wait," she said, "They'll still be there when I want to go back. But you and my sisters…, I can't just turn my back on you guys. I mean, look at you, Belmo. You're eating magical breakfast again. Is that what my sisters are going to have to look forward too?"

"I could always hire Android #18 to help me out," Belmovekk countered, causing Buffy to roll her eyes.

"Are you crazy?" she almost yelled, "Did you take one blow too many to the head? She's an android! She's still doing the Data thing, finding out who she is. I'm not saying she's a bad person, just that she's not a person yet."

"There might be others I could find, Buffy," Belmovekk said hesitant, "Perhaps Giles knows…"

"What? You're going to make Spike become their babysitter instead?" Buffy exclaimed, "He's evil! And a cyborg vampire as well! And before you say anything I know they keep sneaking out to visit him. Giles told me."

"Well, I am sure there are more people in this town who can help out besides Android #18 and, um, Spike," Belmovekk said, then he looked a little hesitantly towards the living room.

"Oh no you don't," Buffy said shaking her head in denial, "She may be your sister and back from the dead, but she's new in town and I think we haven't seen everything of her crazy yet. Besides, who says she's gonna stay?"

"I suppose," Belmovekk agreed reluctantly.

"Look, dad," Buffy said, for some reason always finding it a little difficult to call Belmo that, "We're family now, you and I. You and I, and little Mayan and Dawnie. Family should take care of family. Mom would have wanted that."

"Your mother would have wanted for you to finish your studies," Belmovekk said. It was a last ditch effort, she could see it.

"Mom also didn't want to die and leave the Twins behind," she said calmly, then she leaned forward and whispered, "We also have that thing, the one whose after Dawn out there. Do we really want to leave the fort unguarded because college is _that_ important?"

Buffy stood up handed Belmovekk her empty tea cup.

"I'm moving back in and that's final. This afternoon Willow will bring the last of my stuff and that's that."

Buffy walked around him and patted him on the cheek.

"You should be glad. No more accidentally walking in on Willow and her girlfriend. I'd thought you'd be ecstatic?"

x

* * *

x

Touching down in front of 1630 Revello Drive other Buffy came to a final stop just off the front porch.

Yup.

It was going to be yet another fun packed afternoon.

She stepped onto the porch and pulled out her key to open the front door. It was only then that she noticed that there was somebody sitting in the couch swing up front.

"I remember you," she said a little surprised, "You're that girl. The one who slapped Moe."

"You should remember me," the girl sniggered, "You were here this morning, huffing and puffing that you're going to move back into this dump."

Other Buffy wanted to say something, then she began to smirk.

"I think what we have here is a failure to communicate," she grinned and held out her hand, "I'm Buffy."

"Yeah, I know," the girl shrugged, not taking the extended hand, "Excuse if I don't shake your hand. Last time it came to a hard stop against my face."

"No, you don't get," Buffy said, "Didn't you see me at the funeral? There's _Buffy_ Buffy, whose a spoiled prissy princess, and there's _me_ Buffy. Honest hard working Buffy."

"You…, you're a split personality?" the girl asked confused.

"No you dunce," Buffy said as she rolled her eyes, "There are two of us. Only difference is she's all keen and peachy from this universe. And I'm all tough from an all grimdark universe where everything's up the shitter and there's only war."

"There's two of you?" the girl said horrified, "Sweet Priya! How does my brother handle it?"

"Not very well at times," other Buffy grinned.

"I'm not sure even I can," Mayan said still surprised, "By the seven hells, two of you."

Other Buffy then told a little of the two universes and how she came to be here.

"You know, I never in my life figured you'd still be alive," other Buffy said pointed to a spot next to Mayan, "Can I sit?"

"Knock yourself out," Mayan shrugged, "Plenty of space on this thing. It also wobbles too much. Do you Earthers actually like this?"

"Some," other Buffy said as she sat down, "So, how did you survive? Moe talked endlessly about you. He missed you terribly."

"Who's Moe?" Mayan asked puzzled.

"Your brother," other Buffy said, "You know, Belmovekk. She calls him Belmo, I call him Moe."

"And he allows that?" Mayan asked both surprised and curious.

"Why wouldn't he?" other Buffy shrugged, then she leaned forward, "He can be such a softy at times. It's also a dominance thingy. If you refuse to call them by their own names it puts you one peg up over the other."

"I usually find that knocking them down achieves the same result," Mayan said, then she looked ahead and began voicing a word, "Moe. Sounds really weird. Is it Moe for Movekk?"

"Yeah," Buffy nodded, "That's the difference between my Moe and this world's Moe. Mine was a little less uptight."

"Sweet Priya," Mayan exclaimed, "You had a version of my brother there as well? Does that mean there's another me there as well?"

"I wouldn't put your hopes on it," other Buffy said and gestured around like she was touching an imaginary globe, "It was only a small universe, only a few light years in every direction."

She then made a confused face.

"Come to think of it, if it was that small, how come we could still see stars?"

"Who cares," Mayan shrugged, "At least I'm still unique."

"You guys can be so one single minded," other Buffy said slowly shaking her head, "If I didn't know Veggie as well I'd say it's a family trait. But clearly the whole race is insane."

"You know Vegeta?" Mayan asked surprised, "I thought he was dead."

"In both this reality and mine I had the displeasure of knowing the Royal Vegetable," other Buffy said with a modicum of disgust, "Doesn't matter in which reality, he's still the same asshole wherever he lives. I think he's ego is just too big to be contained to a single universe. It spreads out throughout the multiverse."

"If you know him, where is he?" Mayan asked eagerly, "What happened to him? How did he survive the Fall?"

"I dunno," other Buffy shrugged, "I never cared enough to know and he was too insufferable to ask. I met this universe's counterpart once and he didn't tell me either. You have to ask Moe. He lives somewhere in San Francisco though. At Capsule Corp. He shacked up with Bulma and they have a kid together. Haven't seen him since I got back here though. From what I gather he's having a major case of the blues since his BFF Goku died. Doesn't give a shit about anything any more."

"Goku? Isn't he the Saiyan who got sent here as an infant and lost his memory?" Mayan said as she closed her eyes and tried to remember.

"Yeah, that's him," other Buffy nodded, "He's dead though. In both universes."

Mayan looked ahead for a moment.

"Do you happen to know what his Saiyan name was?" she asked curious.

"Unfortunately yes," other Buffy sighed, "Because Veggie just wouldn't shut up about him. It was always Kakarot this and Kakarot that."

"Kakarot," Mayan said softly as she tried to remember a certain list.

"I never got that part though," other Buffy said as she gave Mayan a puzzled look, "How come you guys send little babies into space? What's the deal with that? Moe said it was because they were weak and to toughen them up."

"That's the official line," Mayan said.

"So what's the unofficial line?" other Buffy asked.

"To die," Mayan said stony faced. Causing other Buffy's eyes to grow big.

"That's cold," she said after a while.

"If the Saiyan race was to grow stronger it had to rid itself of its weaker elements, lest they would diminish us," Mayan said unmoved, "And we very much wanted to grow stronger as a race. So we rid ourselves of the Weak Ones and sent them into the depths of space to either die. Or prove themselves by surviving."

"That's really cold," other Buffy said softly.

"Well, you get born, you fight, you die, that's life," Mayan shrugged, "And it did work because it caused Freeza to come down on us like the wrath of Jerherherod and blow our planet up before we became to strong. In the end though the joke's on us. In order to survive we had to rescue so many of the Weak Ones that we're now outnumbered by them."

"I used to think like that," other Buffy said, more to herself then to Mayan, "A lifetime ago."

"What happened?" Mayan asked.

"Alex did," other Buffy said smiling, then she stood up and pointed somewhere over the rooftops, "Your brother's coming."

"Where?" Mayan asked as she looked to where other Buffy was pointing, "I can't see him."

"Of course you can't," other Buffy said frowning, "You've gotta sense him."

"I can't sense hi…," Mayan complained, then she stopped as a small dot appeared on the horizon, one that rapidly grew into her brother.

"Sweet Priya!" she exclaimed as she saw her brother approach, then she looked at other Buffy, "You _can_ sense him."

"Can't you?" other Buffy said surprised, "It's a simple trick. Flyboy taught me. I'd figure that he learned it from Moe. Your Moe that is."

Before Mayan could reply Belmovekk touched down in the front yard. As soon as he saw other Buffy he gave her a look of surprise.

"Back so soon?" he asked curious.

"There are still a few things left here from Alex," she said and nodded to the home behind her, "It was a slow day so I figured today might be as good as any to come and pick them up."

"I think there is still a box in the spare bedroom with some of his belongings," the Saiyan said, "I will get them."

"I will come with you," other Buffy said.

"It is no bother," Belmovekk countered but she wouldn't have any of it.

"It is just a few things," she said and went inside.

"Okay," the Saiyan said and followed.

That left Mayan out alone on the porch again.

So Vegeta was still alive, confirmation from a second source. And in a place called San Francisco. Interesting. Extremely interesting.

She may be separated from Hanzo and Skeller, who were still at the SGC, and without her scouter, which had broken down, but she wasn't completely cut off from them. One of the advantages of having worked with good old Zucris was that he was always willing to impart the wealth of his experiences. For a hippie pacifist it seemed remarkable how much he was willing to help others become better at killing.

And one of the things he had never gotten tired of stressing was that you should never if possible become dependent on a single piece of technology. Without backup over dependence on one thing could get you killed. And while there was no way for then to acquire new scouters, there were plenty of other worlds offering other forms of communications technology.

This may have been a relatively unknown galaxy to them and they were at the mercy of their Goa'uld host who preferred to keep them completely dependent on him, that didn't mean they were completely at his mercy or that they were completely ignorant. One of the reasons it had taken them six months to reach Earth was that not only had they traversed from one end of the Milky Way to the other by skirting completely around it on the outside to avoid detection, they had also taken a detour to visit a planet known for selling advanced technology to anyone willing to pay for it.

Tapping a spot just behind her right ear Mayan activated a surgically implanted communication device.

"Hanzo, Skeller," she spoke softly, "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Hanzo's voice replied, almost as if he was speaking directly in her left ear.

Yes, when you have money the universe was your oyster, Mayan thought and tapped a small box on her belt.

"Mmmrrrr," the small creature inside purred contently.

Yes, Zucris was a damn genius indeed! In the long run that converter taken from that banker on Rubanis was worth more money then anything else she had ever come across.

"Me too," Skeller replied, but he didn't seem happy, "Stupid piece of implanted shit! Always gives me headaches."

"Better get used to it," Mayan said without any sympathy, "I just heard something extremely interesting in regards to our former heir to the throne…"

x

* * *

x

Belmovekk followed other Buffy to the 2nd floor and the spare bedroom, now stripped of all signs of ever having been a baby room and hopefully by tonight ready for Mayan.

"There it is," Belmovekk said and pointed to a small cardboard box with a few odds and things, "the last of Alex's belongings."

"Yeah, screw that," other Buffy said dismissive.

"You do not… want them?" Belmovekk asked surprised.

"Alex got plenty of toys," she said shaking her head, then she held out a book sized paper packet, "You on the other hand can't get enough of them."

"What is this?" Belmovekk asked as she gave him the packet.

"What's the next best thing besides having a big ass gun?" she asked with a growing grin.

"You tell me then, Buffy, I don't use them," Belmovekk asked as he began to open the packet, revealing several small booklets and stacks of paper.

"Knowing where to aim it of course," she winked.

"Quite right of course," Belmovekk agreed, then he opened one of the booklets, "What are these?"

"Everything Sam could find about your little beastie," other Buffy said.

As Belmovekk glanced through the papers he came upon some pictures. Grainy ones, taken from some security camera. On them were some hazy shots of a blond woman putting her hands on the sides of a man's head, by the looks of it taken in front of an ATM machine.

"How did he get these?" he asked as he examined the pictures.

"As luck would have she came through Cleveland before coming here," other Buffy said, "left a trail of crazy people behind. That guy? He's now in a local loony bin. Faith and I visited him. There's a whole ward full of people like him. My guess, she's feeding off them. So if you wanna find her, go look for crazies."

"Sound advice," Belmovekk said as he rebundled the package, then he looked at other Buffy, "If you did not want the last of Alex's belongings, why not give me this outside."

Other Buffy turned away from him.

"It's your sister, Moe, I didn't want her to hear. I don't trust her."

"Why?" Belmovekk asked, "I know she is a bit bigoted still. A little rough around the edges. But I used to be like that. But she is not a bad person."

"Moe, Moe, Moe," other Buffy said as she slowly shook her head, "You're a good guy, but if you have one major fault is that you idolize some people. The other you idolized me, and you idolize _her_. The both of you also idolize your sister. She's up to something, I can feel it. She was pumping me for information regarding Vegeta. I tell you, she's up to something. Keep an eye on her. Don't end up having to chose between my illustrious twin and her."

Belmovekk looked at her like she was speaking Chinese. Which, judging by her Moe, should have meant that he at least was able to say a few simple phrases in Mandarin, like 'can you eat this?' and 'have you seen these androids?'.

It didn't matter though. She was his problem now and if she had learned one thing over the years it was best not to get involved in other people's personal problems. That road only led to the Dark Side.

"Look, I, uh, I gotta go," she said and pointed to the door behind her, "I guess you have reading to do."

"I guess," Belmovekk said and glanced at the books and papers.

She turned around and made for the stairs. She was about to go when she stopped and turned around. This wasn't right. She couldn't let this charade go on. She had to tell him.

"I…, uh, about…, um, Alex," she stammered, only to see Belmovekk already glancing through one of the papers. Then he looked up at her.

"Was there something else?" he asked curious.

"No," she said shaking her head and came back and picked up the box, "I think I'll take these back anyway."

"That is good," Belmovekk nodded in agreement, "Do you need some help with that?"

"No, I'm fine," she said and walked past him, "Have fun reading those."

"I am sure it will be interesting," Belmovekk said, "but I doubt it will be fun."

"Fun is relative," other Buffy said and walked down the stairs, then towards the kitchen and out the back. Before she took off she looked back for a moment.

She had chickened out.

Again.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

x

* * *

x

"It feels like we're going around in circles."

Closing yet another tome of knowledge Willow sighed deeply. She, Tara, Giles and Xander were at the Magic Box, sitting around the round table with huge stacks of books in front of them. In the background Android #18 was manning the cash register, looking bored as usual.

"Our circles are going around in circles," Xander exclaimed tired, "We've got dizzy circles here, Giles."

"It just means we have to do more research," Giles said as he tried to rally the troops, to no avail.

"Maybe she's not in the books," Tara said as she closed her book.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked her girlfriend.

"I mean, what if she's not a demon or sorceress or spirit or whatever these books cover?" Tara suggested as she looked around the table, "What if she's something else altogether?"

The group looked at each other.

"Scary," Xander muttered.

"Something new, you mean?" Giles asked, his curiosity piqued. But Tara shook her head.

"Something old," she said, "So old it pre-dates the written word."

The very suggestion seemed to chill the shop.

Before anyone could speak the shop door opened and Buffy came in.

"Hey gang," she said as she greeted her friends, then she saw the books strewn between them, "That brings back memories. Research party?"

"The mother off," Willow said.

"Bite your head off," Xander said in disgust.

"Then I'm glad I was hauling stuff all day," Buffy said relieved, then she held out a key towards Tara, "Here, your own key. You and Willow now have your own personal love pad."

"Thanks, Buffy," Tara said as she accepted the key and stared at it for a moment, "I just wish you didn't have to give up college for it."

"College will always be there when I want to come back, you guys," Buffy said smiling, "For now, family comes first."

"Well, I for one welcome you joining the rest of us in the real world, Buff," Xander said approvingly, "Unless you're into frat parties college is overrated."

"You're just not over that Delta Zeta Kappa thing, aren't you?" Willow asked suspiciously.

"I can either deny it and make you think I'm lying or confirm it," Xander shrugged, "Either way there's no way I can come out ahead can't I?"

"For someone who hates college you sound like you would have done surprisingly well," Willow said impressed, "You would have made a great lawyer."

"A lawyer?" Xander moaned, "Oh lord, please shoot me now."

"Buffy? What's this thing about you leaving college?" Giles asked surprised.

"I'm going back, Giles," Buffy said, "I'm going back home to take care of my family."

Giles gave her a quizzed look.

"Oh," Xander said excited, "You can actually see the clockwork ticking in his brain as he tries to connect the dots."

"Xander!" Willow hissed rebukingly.

"I see," Giles said as he finally did connect the dots.

"Giles," Buffy said as she put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I know what you're going to say. And believe me, the others have already tried talking me out of it."

"Uh, for the record," Xander said holding up a hand, "I didn't. College is overrated."

Willow shot him an angry glare, then mouthed something silently that looked suspiciously much like Delta Zeta Kappa.

"B-Buffy," Giles said, "I understand what you're trying to do here, and I think it's quite admirable. But dropping out of college…., couldn't you just go to college while living at home?"

"That's what I said!" Willow exclaimed softly in agreement.

"Somebody has to look after my sisters, Giles," Buffy said undeterred, "Somebody has to look after him. It's done, Giles. I've signed the paperwork. My stuff's already in the back of Mom's…, the car."

Giles looked strapped for an answer, then he took off his glasses, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I wish you would have come to me before you did this," he said sounding tired.

"Maybe I didn't because I know you well enough to know what your answer would have been?" Buffy said and gave his shoulder another gentle squeeze, "Besides, with that thing out there my sisters need all the protection they can get."

"Yeah, about that," Giles said and put his glasses back on, "I think we may have underestimated what we're dealing with."

"Oh," Buffy said with mock enthusiasm, "That's always nice to hear. Go on."

Giles reached for a book and opened it to show a picture of the glass orb.

"That orb you brought in," We've uncovered more than expected about this orb. It's called the Dagon Sphere and it has a history going back many centuries."

"What's it do?" Buffy asked.

"It's a protective device," Giles said, "used to ward off ancient primordial evil."

"Any word on what this evil looks like?" Buffy asked.

Giles looked around the table.

"Unfortunately, no," he said tired, "This is where accounts get vague. All we've managed to uncover so far is that the Dagon Sphere was created to repel That Which Cannot Be Named."

"Which brings us to our current little research party," Xander said gesturing towards all the books in front of them.

"Giles, the Dagon sphere," Willow said as she reached for Giles' book, "You just said that it was created to repel…"

"That which cannot be named," Giles said as he again removed his glasses thoughtfully. Willow then continued her train of thought.

"So I'm thinking maybe she…"

"Predates language itself?" Giles said providing the station for her train to finish.

Willow nodded in agreement. Xander meanwhile looked more confused then ever.

"Well hey, if this means I don't have to read any more, woo! And might I add a big hoo!"

"If Tara and Willow are right, then we're blind. There's…, there's no way we can determine…, her moves, her habits, where she'll turn up next if we know next to nothing about this…, Beast."

x

* * *

x

At the cash register Android #18 had turned off her hearing. Or at the very least to such a low level as to not hear the discussion. By now she had come to the conclusion that she was better off not knowing anything in this strange affair. She had once read that ignorance was bliss and she fully intended to pursue this socalled bliss when it came to the affairs of these Scoobies.

Unfortunately such low audio level input meant that she didn't immediately notice the customer that wanted to pay for her purchases. She was just contemplating taking a day off to go to Capsule Corp. and see if Spike was right about them having a backup of Android #16's consciousness when a hand suddenly waved in front of her eyes.

"Excuse me?" a voice said a little impatiently.

Slowly Android #18 turned her head and saw a customer standing in front of her, a blond woman seeking her attention, and holding a few items in her hands.

"What do you…," Android #18 tried to say but the blonde woman cut her off.

"Uh-huh," she said holding up some items, "I want these."

"Whatever," the android sighed, "That's $267,45."

"Wow," the blonde woman said impressed, "You're really good at math. Not so good at people skills though."

"Yeah, whatever," #18 shrugged, "Do you want a bag with that?"

"That would be nice," the blonde woman smiled.

Android #18 then began to pack the bag, looking oddly at one object, then another, then at the smiling customer. Then she bagged every item and handed it to the blonde women.

"Here you go," Android #18 who then quickly filled out a receipt, tearing off the top sheet and held it out to the blonde woman.

"Thanks," the blonde woman said, who turned around to leave, then stopped and turned back, "You know, I really like your hair. I wish mine was like yours."

"Uh…, thanks? I guess," Android #18 said a little unsure. Then the customer left and Android #18 did a quick scan of the shop. There were no other customers present. So she turned her audio input down again and resumed her thousand mile stare ahead.

x

* * *

x

"She could be anywhere," Giles sighed deeply at the round table, "Anyone or anything. But if she is as powerful as, uh, Buffy says, I imagine it won't be long before she makes herself known."

"Uh, am I the only one willing to entertain the idea that maybe we're not dealing with Cell Reincarnated here?" Xander said as he raised a hand into the air, "I mean, okay, she did slap Buffy aside, but she had hardly gone Super. Let alone to the next level? For all we know the moment she steps inside Buffy, or even I for that matter, can slap her silly."

"Xander, it's never good to underestimate your opponent," Giles said reprovingly.

"Yeah, but it's never too good either to overestimate them either," Xander countered. Giles raised a finger to make a point, opened his mouth, then he stopped.

"A fair point," he finally admitted.

"Xander," Tara spoke up, "Those monks went to a lot of trouble to hide this Key. They knew who Buffy and Belmovekk were. I don't think they would have gone through all this trouble if this Beast was something she could casually fight."

"Perish the thought I finally get to face something that's easy," Buffy snorted.

"That doesn't mean they actually know who and what Buffy and the Big Guy are," Xander countered, "For all we know they just watched the broadcast of the Cell Games and thought they were the strongest."

"Actually, if they based their ideas off the Cell Games broadcast Bruce Schnitzengruber should have been their obvious pick," Giles threw in casually.

"Maybe they're not _that_ stupid?" Xander suggested hopeful.

"Also, if they went by the Cell Games broadcast Gohan should have been a more obvious choice," Giles continued, then he looked at Buffy, "As he was, um, sort of the strongest? And he and Chichi didn't come to the funeral because she was, uh, pregnant?"

"For Gohan's sake I hope it's not another Key," Buffy said.

"Gate, Buff," Xander interjected, "the correct counterpart to the Key would be the Gate."

Everybody gave Xander a funny look.

"What?" he said defensive, "Nobody watched Ghostbusters? The Keymaster and the Gatekeeper?"

"You have way too much free time on your hands," Buffy said shaking her head.

"Look," Xander said, throwing in one last ditch effort, "What Giles said proves what I've been saying. If these monks had any real idea of what we've become they would not have sent the Key to us but to Gohan. The fact that they didn't shows that they're working on outdated information. They probably don't even know that Buffy can become glow in the dark Buffy times two."

Before anyone could say anything Willow interjected.

"Xander, do you have any idea how much power it took for these monks to rip a hole through space and time like they did?" she stated flatly.

"Uh, a lot?" Xander guessed. In response Willow pressed on.

"To put it in terms you can understand, if the power of the monks had been a fighter at the Cell Games he could have kicked your ass and Belmo's."

"Before or after the funky room?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, definitely much after," Willow said.

"That's a lot of power," Xander said impressed, but not defeated, "Still, the Big Guy was the weakest Saiyan at the Cell Games. Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, they were all stronger. And second level Buffy completely surpassed even that."

"Xander, the monk said he wanted both me and Belmo to look after Dawn," Buffy said, "Don't you think that implies a threat so great even bigger then the both of us combined?"

"Hey," Xander said holding up both hands into the air, "I'm just throwing in the idea that maybe we're overreacting and that maybe we're expecting too much to happen."

"Well, duly noted," Giles said, then he picked up another book, "But color me old fashioned, I'd rather be overprepared for something then be underprepared. At worst we lose some sleep?"

As one after the other began to reach for a new book Xander groaned.

"Life would be so much more better without writing."

x

* * *

x

Amidst its many attractions, like a very active Hellmouth, a former warlock for mayor intending to be a real demon, a former massive murder rate that rivaled that of all the major US cities, the town of Sunnydale California also offered a fairly large zoo, the Richard Wilkins I Memorial Zoo. Usually referred to by the locals as the Sunnydale Zoo.

Aside from being an institution in a place that was ill suited to house anything but a nuclear testing ground the Sunnydale Zoo suffered from a very high attrition rate in its animals as well.

Unlike humans, whose brains often allowed them to rationalize why it was a good thing for them to remain in Sunnydale, despite the people around them dropping like flies, animals weren't encumbered by reasons or rationalizations. When their instincts told them bad juju was abound they generally tried to clear off as fast as they could. So in order to prevent the constant animal escapes the zoo had to invest into some far above average fences and cages to keep the luckless animals inside.

As far as the poor animals in the zoo were concerned the Edict hadn't made things better for them. Quite the contrary in fact. While on average bad juju was way down for the town, the prohibition on killing humans meant that any of the vampires and demons remaining in Sunnydale now all too often turned to them to let their murderous instincts have a free reign.

This of course made the poor surviving animals feel more on edge then ever.

So when Glory and her demon entourage made it into the zoo, cage after cage had animals recoiling or freaking out in horror as she passed by. The animals were lucky that Glory was too single minded for her to notice and her minions too focused on her as well.

As animal after animal freaked out Glory made it to her final destination, the reptile building. Knowing fully well what kind of reptile she needed she went for a case with an Egyptian cobra inside.

Pausing for a moment Glory looked at the cobra behind the glass. Then she swung her fist and smashed through the reinforced glass. Reaching inside she grabbed the poor frightened animal and pulled out. As the animal hissed she brought it up close to her face and hissed back.

"Chill, worm. I'm gonna make you a star!" Glory smiled.

She then lowered the animal into a large clay vase, head-first. Much to the approval of her minion Dreg, who then handed her an amulet. Holding it with both hands, over the mouth of the vase she turned her head towards her minions and Dreg in particular.

"Chant!" she yelled.

Dreg opened the scroll and began to chant in an ancient dead language.

"The form is vessel, rendered new. The base is stone, bathed in blood. The gem is fire and elements rarified..."

"Sobek, grant the power…, that it may mold this wretched creature…, that it may be reborn…, that it may serve…, ah!" Glory incanted, then she stopped and rolled her eyes in annoyance at the spell text, "Dark incantations! Always overwritten!"

Dreg stopped chanting as well as he looked uncertain at her.

"Why can't they just cut to the…," Glory said annoyed, then she looked at Dreg, "Dreg! I'm not hearing chanting! "

Yes, Glory," Dreg said as he politely bowed his head briefly and began to chant again.

"Cir hayyan win-hud!"

"Arise," Glory said aloud at the vase, "Arise!"

"Cir hayyan win-hud!"

"Arise!" Glory said, sounding impatient.

Then the vase began to rock wildly back and forth.

"Yes!" Glory said, her annoyance gone replaced with glee.

Suddenly the vase exploded, sending shards and dust across the room. Then, as the dust settled a creature emerged.

"Hell yeah," Glory said with a big grin on her face.

Superficially the creature still resembled a snake. While its lower torso and head were still like the snake that it originally was, it's upper torso was now human like, with two large arms.

"He is arisen!" Dreg said triumphantly.

"Bout damn time!" Glory said smiling as the creature hissed and swayed, coming to terms with its new form and shape.

"Spawn of Sobek!" Glory yelled.

The creature turned towards her and approached. When it was close Glory smiled and put her hands on its face.

"The power is yours…, to see what is unseen," she told the creature, "To find what is shrouded in shadow. Already, you know what I seek. I have given you form, now find for me the key. Seek it out in the holy places."

The creature hissed at her. But it was not a defiant hiss, it was more a submissive kind of hiss.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Glory said appreciatively as she sensed the creature submitting to her will, "Let your vision guide you to its hiding place, and then return to me and tell me where it lies."

Instead of responding the creature stared at her.

"Now would be good," she said, her smile fading.

This time the creature responded to her command and turned away, to wriggle out of the reptile building. Causing Glory to smile again and clap her hands in glee.

"Fun, fun, fun!"

x

* * *

x

One of the things Mayan found most annoying with Tau'ri technology was that it was so infuriatingly primitive in most areas and shockingly advanced in others. Most of the highly advanced aspects were clearly looted from other races, like the advanced Tau'ri weaponry and space faring capabilities. But some of the others were most definitely native.

Like this thing called the internet.

Most planetary civilization only developed a planetary infosphere when they very advanced. And not with this kind of almost unlimited access. Not even the people of a highly advanced planet like Rubanis had full access to the kind of information that ordinary Earthers seemed to enjoy.

Well, they had in a way, because they also had access to information regarding other planets. But regarding their own planet the Circles severely limited unfettered access between them. Especially about the Fourth and Fifth Circles. But here, an Earther could practically find out what the president of the US had for breakfast and what brands he liked.

It was unheard of.

Not for the last time Mayan wished that she had had infiltrator training. Because then she could have really accessed the goldmine of information that was the Tau'ri internet.

It would also have allowed her to come to grips with the lower technology side of Tau'ri technology, because her brother's data terminal, which he had called a laptop, was horrendously primitive and next to impossible to use.

It had taken her many fruitless hours to figure it out how the damn thing even worked. The screen obviously functioned as the holographic display inside her space pod. And the icons on it worked probably the same as on her display. But touching it did absolutely nothing. The keyboard was obviously for text input, be it optimized for the atrocious Earther dialects. Luckily her week spent at the SGC had been spent learning to make sense of the main Earther language, English, so by now at least she recognized most of its script. Thank Priya for them having a script of only 26 characters instead of some of the pictogram based scripts which she had encountered in the past.

On the downside pictogram based scripts, while harder to learn, were easier to use once you got the hang of the most basic words. Whereas while character based scripts were easier to read, without knowing the basic gist of each words, making sense of them wasn't always the easiest job.

Luckily she had a gift for languages, one that would undoubtedly have meant that in another life she would have been accepted into the Royal Household as an infiltrator. If she had been able to pass the minimum required levels of strength and survived a few tours of duties fighting off planet.

Of course that kind of career option was now off limits forever. Not the least of which because among all the surviving Saiyans there was not a single surviving infiltrator left.

It had taken Mayan more then an hour to figure out that in order to activate any of the pictograms on the screen she had to use the small square pad underneath the largest key at the bottom of the keyboard. She could almost bury her face in shame at not having discovered it earlier and she could hear both Zucris and her brother laughing their asses off at her incompetence in her mind.

Now that she knew how to touch things on the screen next came the mysteries of finding out how to make the machine do what she wanted it to do. Some more frustrating time was spent but eventually she found herself in the planet's infosphere. Naturally she was still doing something wrong, which was to be expected, because for some strange reason, the machine had a small AI that constantly hurled obscenities at her. Luckily throwing profanity at her was all it did.

Of course at any given moment she could have asked her brother for help, as he was sitting in the garden, reading stuff that Buffy's twin had given him, but a stubborn streak to find out how it worked herself and not wanting her brother to find out what she was looking for made her keep quiet. There were times however when she was going to throw the towel into the ring as she got yet another series of endless popups informing her of penis enlargements, Russian brides and hot webcams after clicking on yet another wrong link.

Not only were these Tau'ri obsessed with sex, clearly they had evolved infosphere warfare to a high degree. The Goa'uld were fortunate indeed not to rely on infospheres themselves or they would have lost their war with the Tau'ri a long time ago.

After some fruitless experiments at searching she finally found what she was looking for. The address of the Capsule Corp. corporation headquarters in San Francisco.

And best of all it wasn't even that far from Sunnydale.

x

* * *

x

Having spent most of the afternoon in the garden Belmovekk had lost track of time reading the documents that Tom Zabuto had sent to them. The moment he got them he should have taken them to Giles at the Magic Box but for some reason he was enthralled by them.

Only now that he had read all of them did Belmovekk get out of his lawn chair. Giles had been right along. Amidst all their incompetence the Council did have its uses and this had been one of them.

"Mayan?" he asked as he went back inside the house, "We have to go. We are going to see the others at the Ma…"

There was no response.

"Mayan?" Belmovekk asked again.

Again no response.

It was then that he noticed that his laptop was on.

At first sight it seemed like it was just on, but as he activated his browser and checked its viewing history the first thing that came top of the list was the Capsule Corp. website, and clicking that brought forth a picture of the Briefs family home.

It was then that he heard other Buffy's voice again, like a recording playing inside his head.

 _"She's up to something, I can feel it. She was pumping me for information regarding Vegeta. I tell you, she's up to something. Keep an eye on her. Don't end up having to chose between my illustrious twin and her."_

"Mayan!" Belmovekk yelled worried, then he let his senses wonder about.

And then he found her.

One third on her way to San Francisco.

"Mayan!" Belmovekk said frowning, "What the hell are you up to?"

He was about to bring two fingers to his forehead and give her a piece of his mind when he suddenly realized he still had the papers in his hands. He now had two imperatives to finish. Which to chose?

Sensing one more time at Mayan it would seem that she wasn't going all out. Clearly she was either taking the scenic route or she was trying to sneak under the radar as it were.

Which meant that there was still time…

x

* * *

x

The Happy-Go-Lucky daycare center was one of the better daycare centers in Sunnydale. Not the least of which was because of its sturdy construction, heavily reinforced windows, thick oak doors and last but not least the complete absence of any sign or doormat that said welcome, or was inviting in any other way.

Of course Happy-Go-Lucky was founded by mayor Richard Wilkins II and had been frequented by many who were in the know about Sunnydale's 'special background'. Most of them members of his administration. Back then it had also been named after his father, mayor Richard Wilkins I. The name had fallen out of favor after the Battle of Sunnydale. As had most of those who used to send their kids to this daycare center.

But there was always a shortage of good daycare centers and with a new name new customers would always find a way. So business was again good.

The last of the kids had just left and the janitor was now finally free to clean up the place. And that was just the way Jesus Jimenez, from Guadalajara, Mexico, liked it. Truth be told he didn't even like children. Small children at least. He got along great with older kids and teenagers, but after the destruction of Sunnydale High he had lost his job as a janitor there so he had little choice but to accept a job as a janitor at Happy-Go-Lucky.

The biggest difference with teenagers in his opinion was that while they were messy, and often condescending, small kids were even messier. And unlike teenagers, who could and were often forced to do chores with him as punishment by the school principal, no such thing was possible with small kids. Cleaning duty now fell exclusively unto him. Which made him curse the little shits even more.

Still, despite all the extra cleaning Happy-Go-Lucky was way quieter and peaceful then the former Sunnydale High. Students there used to be dropping like flies. He had at least had to clean up the remains of half a dozen students at Sunnydale High in one year. The worst he had had to clean up at Happy-Go-Lucky had been the 'Diaper Accident', when the caterer had used some dodgy meat, which, while not lethal, made for a very messy and smelly afternoon. It wasn't quite up there with having to clean up six dead teenagers, but it wasn't one of the highlights of his janitorial career either.

Luckily nowadays such accidents only happened on an individual basis. And it just so happened that one had happened in the play room. Which meant he was scrubbing for all that he was worth because unlike Sunnydale High, with its easily cleaned linoleum floors, Happy-Go-Lucky had real carpets. Another reason to hate the little buggers.

Just when he thought he had removed the last shit stains from the carpet, something came crashing through the thick reinforced glass windows, showering the play room with shards of glass. Then in came a large man sized thing, no scratch that, it was even bigger, because behind it stretched a tail of many meters.

"Madre de Dios," Jesus said as he instinctively made the sign of the Cross. The creature, its snakelike head looking around the play room, seemed like a cross between a man and a snake. Then it looked at him and Jesus recoiled in horror, falling backwards on his ass and slithering away from it until he could move no more as he came upon a wall.

The creature reached over until it's snout was just two feet away from Jesus, then it opened its mouth. Fearing he was going to be swallowed whole Jesus put his arms up in front of him.

But nothing happened.

Instead the creature's forked tongue came out and almost touched him. Again Jesus imagined he was going to be swallowed up. Instead the creature turned away from him and its forked tongue reached for a pillow next to him.

For a moment the creature lingered, then it hisses and its yellow eyes briefly turned red. Then it turned around and slithered back from hence it came. Leaving Jesus Jimenez alone to thank his lucky stars.

And then he started to curse as he realizes that all those glass shards in the thick carpet meant he would have to work massive overtime. Then he cursed even harder as he noticed the smell coming from his pants.

x

* * *

x

Flashing Belmovekk teleported into the Magic Box.

"You know, despite this being a magic shop and, well, Sunnydale in general, next time come in through the front door," Giles said rebukingly, standing behind the counter.

"I shall endeavor to remember that next time, Master Giles," Belmovekk said as he nodded towards the former Watcher.

"Somehow I think that's Belmo-speak for not bloody likely," Giles muttered softly.

Buffy stood up from the table where she had been sitting with her friends.

"Where are the Twins?" she asked slightly agitated.

"They are safe," Belmovekk said and walked up to Giles, "Here, a present from Tom Zabuto."

"Tom Zabuto?" Giles said surprised as he took the stack of books and papers from the Saiyan.

"Belmo, please tell me that you haven't left my sisters with that crazy sister of yours," Buffy asked again.

"No, I have not," Belmovekk said rolling his eyes, then he looked away, "That would be kind of hard as she has more or less, um, snuck away."

"Told you she was crazy," Buffy said, then her eyes narrowed, "And you're changing the subject, who's looking after my sisters?"

"I am…, not sure if it is a good idea for you to…, um, know," the Saiyan said evasive.

Smack!

Turning around Buffy facepalmed herself loudly.

"Oh, God! He left them with Spike again. Didn't you?"

"I am sorry, Buffy," Belmovekk said apologetic, "But I did not think that keeping them in daycare all day would be a good idea."

"And yet you have no problems leaving them with a soulless vampire cyborg," Xander chimed in with an amused grin, "You know, your idea of proper daycare is really…, unique?"

"Well, excuse me for thinking Mrs. Doubtfire would not be the most suitable last line of defense in case our mystery woman were to show up," Belmovekk shrugged.

"And somehow Spike is?" Buffy countered.

"He has never harmed them and they do seem to like him," Belmovekk said back.

"They're four, you idiot!" Buffy yelled, "What made you drop them off in the first place?"

"Well, I thought it would have been nice to spend a day with my sister," Belmovekk replied. That hardly seemed to defuse Buffy's anger.

"You mean the same sister who ran away?" Xander asked.

"Xander!" Willow said rebukingly, "It's his sister. He's not seen her in thousands of years."

"Still doesn't change the fact that she ran away to God knows where," Xander shrugged defiant.

"I so have it that I do know where she is going," Belmovekk spoke up, "She is heading to Capsule Corp.'s headquarters in San Francisco."

"Why would she go there?" Buffy asked curious.

"It has been brought to my attention that she may have a…, uh, slight issue with Vegeta," Belmovekk said looking sheepishly.

"Slight issue as in he still owes her money or slight issue in having insulted her family honor so she now has no other option then to kill him?" Buffy asked.

"A slight issue in that I have no idea," Belmovekk said shaking his head.

"Well, it's fair to say that if he still owes her money she wouldn't have snuck out the back door," Xander quipped, then he looked upwards and cupped his chin, "I wonder though, maybe she had a crush on him?"

"She's one of the few survivors of the Saiyan race, Xander," Giles said as he put down the books and papers on the counter, "She survived the destruction and genocide of her race at the hands of Freeza, in no small part brought about by the actions of Vegeta's father. I wouldn't be surprised if she's blaming him for the actions of his father. And let's not forget that until five years ago Vegeta still worked for Freeza."

Everybody started looking at everybody.

"She's after revenge?" Buffy said shocked.

"She's gonna get buttslammed," Xander said less shocked, "His Royal Egoness may be in a funk, he can still squash her without barely lifting a finger. Not even going Ozaru saves her from Mr. Super Saiyan."

"We have to stop her," Willow said horrified.

"That was my plan all along," Belmovekk said, bringing two fingers to his forehead, about to leave again.

"Who is this?" Giles suddenly interjected, holding up a grainy black and white security cam picture with the image of a blonde woman putting her hands on the temples of a luckless guy.

"That is Glory," Belmovekk said.

"Who is Glory?" Buffy asked.

"She is the, um, that thing you ran into," Belmovekk said, nodding towards the picture, "That's her."

"We've been researching her for days," Giles said, "We couldn't find anything. And now you come in here with not only a picture of her, but also her name?"

"It was in the books Sam Zabuto which sent us," Belmovekk said, his fingers still on his forehead, "It would appear that you were right, Master Giles, the Council was good for something after all."

"But the picture…," Giles said as he looked at intently, "This is an ATM security camera. Where did you get that?"

"Sam also got that," Belmovekk said, "It would appear that she passed through Cleveland before coming here."

"Lemme see," Buffy said as she took the picture from Giles, "So that's how she looks."

"She looks hot," Xander said as he looked over her shoulder.

"You need to get laid more," Buffy said frowning.

"Tell me about it," Xander sighed deeply.

"You do realize you're having the hots for a demon, right?"

"Actually, she's not a demon," Belmovekk said.

"Oh?" Giles asked, "Then what is she?"

Belmovekk scratched the back of his head.

"She's a…, uh, um, God?"

"A God?" Buffy and Xander said in unison.

"An honest to god God," Belmovekk repeated.

"A God," Willow said looking at Tara in horror.

"That might pose some…, difficulty," Giles said as he took off his glasses and whipped out his polishing cloth.

"From what I have read Council researches were able to piece together that Glory, or Glorificus as she's sometimes known," Belmovekk explained, "she and two of her fellow hellgods ruled over one of the more seriously unpleasant demon dimensions."

"There's more than one?" Tara said horrified.

"Oh, there are thousands of demon dimensions. All different," Giles said he took the picture back from Buffy, "All pushing on the edges of our reality, trying to find a way in."

"Then I guess this Glory found one," Buffy said, "The question is, why?"

"Obviously to get your sister," Xander said.

"Thanks for reminding me," Buffy groaned, "Okay, so, we know where Glory's from. What do we know about her? She's tough, yeah, but, but no bolts of lightning, no blasts of fire, shouldn't a god be able to do that kind of stuff?"

"Even I can do that now," Xander snorted unimpressed.

"That depends on the God I guess," Giles mused, "That Demon Lord we fought a few years back, I guess a being like Cell, or Gohan, or you now, I guess you could probably defeat one of those now. And Belmovekk once told us he fought against the God Kal Torak and almost defeated him. And he wasn't even a Super Saiyan back then."

"Yes, but a God's power is bottomless," Belmovekk said and pointed towards Android #18, "Her power is bottomless either. But it is limited. Above a certain point she can be overwhelmed. Gods on the other hand always manage to rise to the occasion. Unless you quickly overwhelm them with superior firepower they catch up. Very quickly."

"But that does not matter right now," Belmovekk said and pointed to one of the books, "She is in human form right now. Her power has been limited. All we have to worry about right now is that she is immortal, invulnerable to almost anything, and insane."

"A _crazy_ hellgod?" Xander said as he sucked in some air, "Wow! And the fun just keeps on leaving."

"From what I have been able to gather, her living in this world is…, seriously affecting her mental state as well," Belmovekk continued, "She's only being able to keep her mind intact by, uh, extracting energy from ordinary humans, as you can see from that picture, "Well, from the human brain."

"She…, she…, she's a brain-sucker?" Tara said looking at Willow.

Giles had picked up one of the booklets, most probably an extract from the original book still in the Council library.

"It says here she, um…," he read out loud, "absorbs the energies that bind the human mind into a cohesive whole. Once drained, all that's left behind is, uh…"

"Crazy people?" Buffy said, finishing his sentence.

"Which explains why the hospitals in Cleveland have been overrun with the mentally unstable," Belmovekk said, then he checked his watch, "I really have to go soon."

"At least vampires just kill you," Tara said sadly.

"Not unless they turn you as well," Xander said back.

"We must find her and stop her," Buffy said resolute.

"How, Buff?" Xander asked, "She's a friggin' Hell Goddess."

"By using overwhelming firepower?" Buffy said back, "You heard Belmo, if we give her time to react she will catch up. I don't plan to let her catch up."

"Well, I really must go and stop my sister from doing something stupid," Belmovekk said and brought two fingers to his forehead, "I will be ba…"

"What is this?" Android #18 suddenly said, having just returned from the store room and now looking intently at Glory's picture.

"That is Glory," Giles said, "She's our mystery adversary. The one we have been researching about for days."

"She was here," Android #18 stated matter of fact.

"WHAT!"

"She was here," Android #18 said, "She came in this afternoon. She bought some things, paid for them and left. I have her receipt right there."

"Show me," Giles said frantically and began searching through the receipts.

"That's the one," Android #18 said and picked it up.

"Good God!" Giles exclaimed as he read the items Android #18 had sold to Glory, then he turned to Belmovekk, "I think it would be better if you delayed your departure."

x

* * *

x

Slithering across the local promenade the cobra creature tasted the air with its tongue from time to time. Meanwhile people scattered all over the promenade at the sight of the scaly beast. Despite a century of night terrors the last peaceful years had completely eroded in people's minds how bad it used to be. The sudden emergence of a monster, a threat thought to have been long gone, had people running away for safety with even greater zeal then ever before.

And yet the monster seemed oblivious to the good panicking people of Sunnydale, passing even the mother of three children that had fallen trying to protect them with her body without paying her one moment of attention.

The same however could not be said for Glory and her minions, who steadfast followed the monster, hoping that it would lead her to the elusive key. Once she came upon the woman she halted.

"Excuse me?" Glory said, then she placed her hands on the sides of the luckless woman, "I think you have something I need."

It then looked like the sides of the woman's head liquefied as Glory's fingers twisted and turned inside her head and the woman began to scream.

"Oh, yeah, that's the stuff," Glory smiled contently, "Just what I needed."

x

* * *

x

Not that far away an ice cream vendor was covering inside his ice cream truck. For two reasons actually. First because a massive demon had just passed by scaring the living shits out of him. Because in his extensive years of Sunnydale experience when massive demons go about out in the open that usually spelled trouble with a capitol letter T.

Secondly he just saw a blonde woman surrounded by a small coterie of unknown demons in monk robes accost a human female, that usually also spelled trouble with a capitol letter. Because the Slayer and the Saiyan didn't take kindly to that. And when they didn't take kindly to that it usually meant that other demons would pay the price.

And it just so happened that he was an other demon.

Hynar demons were average demons. Average in the sense that they were neither violently malevolent, nor were they peacefully neutral. They behaved and acted somewhere between those two extremes. They weren't opposed to dishing out a little senseless slaughter when the opportunity presented themselves, nor were they opposed to living a peaceful law abiding existence when they had too.

Having originally come to the Hellmouth in the dark days of mayor Richard Wilkins III's administration Hurk and his family clan had done their fair share of pillage and plunder. But once the Edict had been declared Hurk had put away his knives and used his uncle's old Italian recipes to begin a booming ice cream business. Because they looked so human Hynars always managed to blend in when the situation required them to.

Peeking one more time over the counter of his ice cream truck, Hurk then dove back down again and pulled out his cell phone. With the Edict in place if there was one community inside Sunnydale with 100% cell phone coverage it was the local demon community.

"Hurk here," the demon said, "There's a demon attack going on on the promenade. Some blonde woman's attacking a human female. And some snake like demon passed by as well. Tell the Slayer. This ain't our fault!"

x

* * *

x

The problem with little kids was that they were either self sufficient and no bother at all, or they were complete attention whores devouring your every waking second.

The former Spike didn't mind, but the latter…

Unfortunately right now the Big Scary's unholy spawn were just in complete and utter attention whore mode. Yelling, touching and screaming all over his crypt. Occasionally they were arguing. Mostly something about Dawn not being real. And Dawn frantically shouting that she was real.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S BLOODY ENOUGH!"

The two preschoolers stopped running about the place and looked at Spike.

"I've had it with your bloody yammering," Spike said angry, "the both of you! Now, you're going to sit there and be quiet or so help me I'd rather be incinerated by your dad and throw you out!"

The Twins looked at each other, then they sat down next to Spike's chair near the television.

"That's better," Spike sighed in relief, "Fella can't even hear himself think anymore."

He then switched on the television.

"Let's watch some telly, won't we," Spike said.

"What's that?" Mayan asked as Spike began to switch channels.

"That's Frasier," Spike said.

"What's it about?" Dawn asked.

"It's about two snooty nancy boys who wouldn't last five seconds on the Hellmouth and their old dad who thinks that he could," Spike said and switched channels again.

"What's that?" Mayan asked.

"Sex in the City," Spike said.

"What's it about?" Dawn asked.

"Some girly show about three old hookers and their mother," Spike said and switched the channel again.

"What's that?" Mayan asked.

"Charmed," Spike said.

"What's it about?" Dawn asked.

"Three wannabe Willows with the same disastrous love life as your sister," Spike said.

"I wanna watch some cartoons," Dawn whined.

"Spongebob!" Mayan said cheering.

"There are no cartoons," Spike said, "It's grownup time."

"I'm bored," Mayan said and looked around the crypt.

"Tell us a story, Spike," Dawn added.

With a sigh Spike switched off the television. Then he got up from his chair and walked to the refrigerator.

"Fine," Spike said, pulled out two soda cans which he threw towards the Twins, then he took out a beer can for himself, "You wanna hear a story? Here's a story."

Spike sat down and the Twins gathered around him.

"Once upon there were three bad ass vampires. One was called Angel, the other Drusilla, and the other one Spike."

"That's your name," Dawn giggled as Spike continued.

"Angel was big strong vampire. But he liked to brood a lot."

"What's brooding?" Mayan asked curious.

"That's when you sit alone and stare ahead, pretending to be deep and mysterious. That's cause chicks love it and Angel loved them as well. Angel loved everything that had a snatch, that's why he dressed all in black, and had lots of nancy ass hairgel in his hair. Angel was a very vain vampire and he liked to play with his food instead of eating it. That's why the other vampires thought he was a sad little git."

"Drusilla was a very beautiful vampiress. She could enchant people, really put the moxie on them. She could make them her bitch and make them come towards her. And then she would eat them. Hnnnngg!"

Spike pretended to lunge towards the Twins and they recoiled a little. Grinning Spike reclined his chair and took another swig of his beer.

"Now, Spike was the last of the three and he was a very badass vampire. He killed lots of people left and right, kicked many demon asses and he kissed with Drusilla a lot. And all before breakfast."

"Now Spike and Dru really liked each other. They were always kissing together, and…, well, always kissing. Unfortunately Angel, being the sad little git that he was, didn't like that. Because he also liked Dru. He tried to steal Dru away from Spike. But he was too much of a poofter so Spike easily kicked his ass."

"So Angel slinked off with a family pack's supply worth of hairgel, and brooded some more, knowing he could never be as magnificent as Spike was."

"Then one day the Big Bad Slayer came to town. And she began a reign of terror that was unseen. Vampires, demons, monsters, they all fell to her evil power. Soon there was nobody in town except for our three vampires."

"Having killed every monster in town the Big Bad Slayer come to the three little vampires. First she went to Spike's bad ass crypt."

"'Come out, come out, you magnificent strong vampire,' the Big Bad Slayer yelled. But Spike had picked himself a bitchin' crypt and try all she might she could not break into it."

"'Fuck off you crazy bitch!' Spike yelled at the Big Bad Slayer and she had no choice but to leave. So she went to Drusilla's. While Dru was a bit crazy, actually she was really off her rocker a lot, Spike had handpicked her crypt himself and made sure it was just as good as his."

"Come out, come out, you crazy bitch," the Big Bad Slayer yelled. Naturally Dru gave her the finger so the Big Bad Slayer tried to kick the door in. But it was strong, built like a fortress so she couldn't get in.

So the Big Bad Slayer went down to Angel. Since our nancy boy had spent his days brooding and lusting after Dru he hadn't picked himself a good crypt at all. Instead he'd spent most of his days feeling sorry for himself in a basement. And this is where the Big Bad Slayer found him."

"'Come out, come out, wherever you are, you loser,' the Big Bad Slayer said as she kicked in the door to his basement, 'Oh, that's right, you have nothing to hide behind, hairgel boy!'"

"She then kicked his sorry ass seven shades of black and blue. But then, just as she was about to kill him, he managed to talk her out of it. For the Big Bad Slayer had one weakness, one soft spot, one Achilles heel. Because even though she was the biggest and strongest in the world, she was also deeply, terribly lonely."

"'Please, fair maiden, spare my worthless life. Not only will I help you get Drusilla and Spike, I will also give you my heart so you will never be lonely again.'"

"Despite knowing deep down in her heart that Angel was a lying gaybo the Big Bad Slayer relented. For she was terribly lonely and even a lying poofter was still better then nothing. So she accepted his offer. Unfortunately for Angel it meant having to be nice to her, and give her lots of, um, kisses. Which was hard for him on the account of him being a nancy boy. But he managed."

"Only once he had the Big Bad Slayer eat out of his hand did they come after Dru and Spike. As before she went to the door of Dru's crypt."

"'Come out, come out, wherever you are!' she yelled but as before Dru gave her the finger from inside her crypt. But when she wasn't looking Angel snuck into her crypt from below, then he opened the door and the Big Bad Slayer came in. Together they beat up Dru and tied her up."

"Then they went to Spike's crypt and repeated the same thing."

"'Come out, come out, wherever you are!' the Big Bad Slayer shouted. And when Spike wasn't looking Angel snuck in, knocked him on the head and then opened the door. Then together they tied Spike up."

"Now that they had both Spike and Drusilla and they took them to their secret lair. And again they had lots of kisses together. And other things." "What other things?" Dawn asked curious. "You'll find out later," Spike said evasive, "Now do you want me to tell you a story or not?"

The two children nodded eagerly, so Spike continued.

"So Angel and the Big Bad Slayer had captured our two heroes. But when Angel was sleeping the Big Bad Slayer went to see Spike and Drusilla."

"'I know Angel helped so he would live,' she said, 'but I do not think he really likes me.'"

"'Of course he doesn't like you, pet,' Spike snorted, 'he's a bleedin' poofter. He tried to steal my woman, he'll lie to you to make you do things he wants you to do.'

"'You should ask him to do something you know he can never do,' Drusilla said, 'Because he loves me, ask him to kill me. If he refuses you will know the truth.'"

"So the next morning the Big Bad Slayer took Angel to the prisoners."

"'We are going to kill them,' the Big Bad Slayer said."

"'Should we really?' Angel protested, 'Can't we just kill one of them?'"

"'I misspoke,' the Big Bad Slayer said, ' _You're_ going to kill them. And I want you to start with Drusilla.'"

"The Big Bad Slayer then gave Angel a big sharp knife."

"'Kill Drusilla,' she whispered in his ears."

"'But…, but…,' Angel protested, 'Can't we just chase them out of town? Or only kill Spike?'"

"'I will kill Spike,' the Big Bad Slayer said, 'I want _you_ to kill Drusilla.'"

"Angel looked at her, then at Dru. And he knew that he couldn't kill Dru. Cause he was a giant nancy boy, remember? So he threw down the knife.'"

"'I can't,' he said, 'I love her. I want to have lots of…, um, kisses with her.'"

"'Then you're useless to me,' the Big Bad Slayer said and stabbed him with her own knife. Then, as Angel turned to dust, she began to cry."

"'I am so alone, nobody loves me'"

"Then Spike spoke up."

"'I'll love you, pet, if you let me go I will love ya and have kisses with me.'"

"'You're lying,' the Big Bad Slayer said angry, 'You're just like Angel and all the other men. Like that stupid soldier boy.'"

"'I will prove my love to you, pet' Spike said, 'Give me the knife and I will kill Dru for ya.'"

"So she untied him and gave him the knife. And Spike went to stand before Drusilla."

"'Spike, please,' Drusilla said, 'Don't kill me, I thought you loved me?'"

"'Sorry, love,' Spike shrugged, 'But you're crazy as a bat. And I think me and the Big Bad Slayer can have us a lot of laughs together.'"

"And then he stabbed her and she turned to dust. And the Big Bad Slayer was happy because Spike had proven his love towards her. So he put his leather coat back on, took out his Harley bike and together they left town, to live happily ever after. The end!"

The Twins looked at Spike a little confused.

"I feel sad for Drusilla," Mayan said sadly, "She really liked Spike."

"Don't be, tiny bit," Spike said and took another sip of beer, "Cause Dru really was as mad as a hat. She friggin' left me for an antler demon. They're stupid even on the outside. She'd have you for breakfast and your sister for lunch just because she could. She was not a nice person. She doesn't like little kids like I do you know. She'd…"

CRASH!

Before Spike could finish something broke through the doors. It was a giant snake.

Correction. It was a giant snake like creature. As Spike and the Twins looked at it in bewilderment the creature looked at Dawn. Then it's eyes flashed red.

x

* * *

x

"You sold her a Khul's amulet and a Sobekian bloodstone?"

Android #18 looked at Giles not sure what to answer.

"Are those bad?" Android #18 asked unsure, "Because there's like thousands of these spells that can be done with this stuff and I still don't know each and everyone."

Giles looked away and facepalmed himself.

"It's bad," he said softly, "really, really, REALLY bad."

"How bad?" Buffy asked with a growing knot in her stomach.

"Is it android level bad?" Xander said, then he nodded towards Android #18, "sorry."

"No offense," #18 shrugged.

"Is it Imperfect Cell bad?" Xander continued, "Semi-Perfect Cell bad? Perfect Cell bad?"

Giles turned to Android #18.

"For future reference, never EVER sell these things together again! It's bad news!"

"What if somebody buys them separately?" Android #18 asked still confused, "Why sell them at all if they're that dangerous?"

"She raises some good questions," Xander echoed.

"That's immaterial now," Giles said, "Don't any of you know about the Sobekites?

"Soberites?" Buffy asked looking at Xander.

"You just keep on mangling the Eng…, well any language, Buff," Xander nodded encouragingly.

"Oh! I do," Willow said eagerly, "It was an ancient Egyptian cult, heavy into dark magic."

"And the Khul's amulet, wasn't that a transmogrification conduit?" Tara added.

"Transylvanian?" Buffy asked looking around.

"The important thing is that you tried," Xander said as he put his hand on Buffy's shoulder and gave her an encouraging squeeze.

"But the-the Sobekian transmogrification spells were lost thousands of years ago," Willow protested, "And besides, they would have to have enormous power to….. Oh."

"Oh what?" Buffy asked worried.

"It's an ominous oh, Buff," Xander said dejected, "The absence of anything else is what makes it so…, ominous?"

"Oh, dear lord," Giles said in exasperation, "We sold Glory the means to transform any thing, creature or person into a very powerful demon."

"I see why that is bad," Belmovekk said, "But maybe if I go now I can still stop my sister and return before Glory has a chance to u…"

Ring!

Giles special cell phone. The one that was his hotline to the Committee suddenly went off.

"Bugger," Giles said and took it out, "Giles here…, yes…, you saw what? On the promenade? Going where? Yeah I understand your concerns…, tell them that as far as we're concerned this is basically force majeure. Act of God. Thanks of telling us."

Giles folded up his cell phone and looked at Belmovekk.

"You better make a choice, Belmovekk. A large snake like demon was just seen on the promenade. And Glory was seen coming after it. And by the looks of it it's heading straight towards Spike and the Twins."

Everybody looked at Belmovekk and Buffy in particular looked like she was about to explode in anger.

Then suddenly the door to the shop opened.

"Daddy! Daddy!" two small voices yelled as the Twins came running in and wrapped themselves around Belmovekk, "We were at Spike's and suddenly this big scary monster came. And Spike sent us away and Buffy saves us and brought us here."

"But how…," Buffy said flabbergasted as the Twins told their tale, "I wasn't even…"

Then the door to the shop opened again and in walked Buffy.

"It's Buffy," Willow said as she finally understood, it was other Buffy. It had to be, right?

Except it wasn't.

Because other Buffy would never wear such a colorful and very sexy dress and show that much nakedness.

And she also didn't have her tell scar on her lip.

Or have such a vapid smile on her face.

And then it spoke.

"Hello Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander, Buffy and Belmo. Spike needs help."


	14. Interlude 'Bad Dreams Pt3

**Interlude**

'Bad Dreams Pt. 2'

x

x  
 **  
**AN: _More stuff not originally planned. Which is usually the coolest, right? Anyway, the final interlude for this act. No interlude between the next two chapters. Promise!_

x

* * *

x

Once again she was in that cold corridor, facing that plexi glass cell, next to her a television screen, its audio muted. On it she could see a TV evangelist ranting, waving his arms about, with behind him a choir dressed in robes that were absolute fashion crimes against humanity.

And to make things worse she was soaking wet.

In the cell before her she couldn't see anything as it was as dark as the night.

"Her name is Glory, Doctor," she said.

There was no response.

"Look, I'm trying to protect the sister, Doctor, but I need more information."

There was no movement in the darkened cell.

"Look, she almost got her, now there's another version of me about and I still have no clue what I'm up against. And to top it all off now I'm soaking wet!"

SWISH!

Suddenly the food tray opened up on her side, a movement so unexpected she nearly jumped into the air. Inside the tray there was a clean folded white towel. Tentatively she reached for it and took it out.

"Thanks," she said as she used it to dry her hair, then she sat down on the floor opposite the cell.

"Why do you refer to your sister in the third person?" the voice of Angelus, but speaking as Hannibal Lecter in that calm mannered way spoke.

She could now see him, sitting opposite to her on the other side of the plexi glass, a deeper hunching darkness sitting in shadows, occasionally illuminated by the flickering TV.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"I find it very interesting that despite this Beast, Glory as you called her, who is chasing your sister, you never once told me her name, Elizabeth."

"Are we up to that again, Doctor?" Buffy said sounding a little tired, "No more picking on poor Buffy's peccadilloes, now you want to know about my little sister again?"

"I wouldn't go as far to say that I have no interest whatsoever in your little sister, Elizabeth," Angelus/Lecter spoke.

"Buffy," Buffy interjected, "My name's Buffy."

"Your badge said otherwise," Angelus/Lecter countered a little snide, "And as I was trying to say my only interest in your sister is relative to you."

"And the creepiness factor goes up a notch," Buffy said.

"If you just want to trade insults, I can do that with Doctor Chilton," Angelus/Lecter said.

"Who is Glory, Doctor?" Buffy said matter of fact, "Last time I was here you said you weren't allowed to tell me who she was."

"But you know so much already," Angelus/Lecter grinned in his shadowy cell, "What fun could there be in spoiling the surprise?"

"Me not ramming my fist through this plexi glass?" Buffy suggested.

Angelus/Lecter chuckled briefly.

"I told you before," he said calmly, "Outside you may be able to blow up planets, but inside here it matters not."

"Always with the cryptic," Buffy sighed dejected, "Why can't you guys ever speak clearly for a change?"

"What can't you ever listen?" Angelus/Lecter sighed equally dejected, "We try to give you relevant information, as far as we're permitted, and each time you put your fingers in your ears and shout lalala cryptic lalala."

"If you're not making sense, how can I listen?" Buffy said back.

Angelus/Lecter said nothing for a moment and looked away.

"Sometimes the sense comes at the right time, Elizabeth," he said, "it may not make sense right now, but when the time is at hand you'll understand."

"That's the kind of help that is not," Buffy countered.

"Sometimes that's all we're permitted," Angelus/Lecter shrugged inside his dark cell, "Now tell me again about your sister. Why do you refer to her only in the third person?"

"Why would I tell you?" Buffy asked suspicious, "If you can't tell me anything, why waste my time fishing for personal information?"

"Because I am curious?" Angelus/Lecter said and gestured around him, "Because you created this reality and as long as I am part of it these four walls are all I have to amuse myself?"

Then Angelus/Lecter leaned forward and grinned maliciously.

"And maybe, just maybe, if you amuse me just enough I might give you something useful?"

"So you _can_ tell me something after all?" Buffy said angry.

Angelus/Lecter said nothing as he leaned back smirking into darkness.

"Your sister, Elizabeth, why the third person?"

"Because I didn't want you to know?" Buffy said, "Because you're a monster both in how you look and the way you act?"

"You wound me, Elizabeth," Angelus/Lecter said pretending to be injured, "I wouldn't say I have your best interests at heart, but they do concur with mine for now. Let's just say I bear both you and your sisters no ill will. Besides, I already know that her name is Dawn and that her other sister is named Mayan."

"Then why the cryptic?" Buffy asked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Angelus/Lecter said shaking his head, "You do not listen, Elizabeth. How many times do I have to tell you? It's not your sister's name I desire, it's the reason why you never speak of her in the first place."

"If you know so much already, why bother asking at all?" Buffy asked suspiciously, "shouldn't you know the answer already?"

"I'm on the outside looking in," Angelus/Lecter shrugged, "I know all the players, but my personal involvement is, shall we say, less?"

"Who is Glory, Doctor Lecter," Buffy asked impatiently.

"You know the answer already, Elizabeth?" Angelus/Lecter replied, "She's a Goddess from one of the Hell dimensions, and a particularly nasty one to boot. So uncivilized. She is trapped in human form now and needs to feed upon human neural energies to sustain her own."

"You're just telling me what I already know," Buffy said as she closed her eyes in annoyance, "I need you to tell me something new. Why does she want my sister?"

"Tell me why you refuse to call your sister by her name?" Angelus/Lecter asked amiably.

Buffy opened her mouth to protest but Angelus/Lecter spoke again as he stood up and disappeared from view.

"Doesn't this all begin to suggest to you a kind of..., negotiation? There's something you can give me, and I want to trade for it."

Next thing the lights went on inside his cell. Unlike the previous time it was now stripped bare. Gone were his books, drawings, mattress, even his toilet seat.

"Punishment, you see. For Miggs," Angelus/Lecter, "Just like that gospel program. When you leave, they'll turn the volume way up. Chilton does enjoy his petty torments."

"This isn't real," Buffy said as she stood up, "Now you're just following that movie script again.

"You gave this form," Angelus/Lecter smiled, "I did not create this. But now that I'm in it I will follow the script to the letter. And you have seen the movie enough times to know what that means."

"You suck," Buffy said disheartened.

"Temper, temper, young lady," Angelus/Lecter said chiding, "Mind your language please."

"Go fuck yourself!" Buffy said flippant.

"I do, every night before I go to sleep," Angelus/Lecter said deadpan, then he looked at her with piercing eyes, "Have we lowered the bar enough for you or do you feel the need to go on? Faith it down as it were?"

"I'm just fed up with all this cryptic crap and you playing games with me, Doctor," Buffy sighed, "I've been having these stupid Slayer dreams for god knows how long and for once I wished they would give it to me straight."

"Alright, I'll bite," Angelus/Lecter said and sat down on his bed, "Why do you think the universe never tells it to you straight? What makes you such a special snowflake that the universe itself has to come down to your level and speak in ways that you can comprehend?"

"Now you're just turning it around and making it look ridiculous," Buffy said.

"Is it?" Angelus/Lecter smiled, "You're asking for meaning from something that is so vast and magnificent and wondrous, and so far beyond your comprehension that it gives pause to the mind that even thinks it can comprehend just a tiny portion of it. And you're not even comprehending even a fraction of what the most brilliant minds can. Has it ever dawned upon you that maybe you're too stupid to understand the universe? That you're too stupid to even listen to what it is trying to shout to you? That it is so desperate to communicate with you that it will try anything to get you to listen, even though the most simple way it can communicate with you is still too advanced for you? Have you ever tried talking to an ant and wonder why it doesn't respond even though it communicates chemically? Does the ant wonder why Elizabeth Summers Movekk continues to shout at it and does not speak in the only language that it knows?"

"So you're saying I'm too stupid to understand these stupid dreams and the cryptic is the best the universe can do to speak to me?" Buffy said dejected.

"There might be hope for you after all," Angelus/Lecter said approving.

"But if the universe only speaks to me in annoying cryptic, who are you then?" Buffy asked.

"There are more players then just the universe, Elizabeth," Angelus/Lecter smirked, "I just happen to be in the position to talk a little more clearly. Unfortunately I am limited in what I can say."

"Then say something!" Buffy said imploringly, "What does Glory want? Why does she want the Key, what does she want to do with it?"

Angelus/Lecter looked at her with that damn smirk on his face, making Buffy wish that she could smash her fist into his face.

"Talk to me, dammit!" she said as she pounded on the plexi glass walls.

"Why do you refuse to talk about your sister?" Angelus/Lecter asked again.

"Not that again!" Buffy sighed as she closed her eyes, her forehead placed against the plexi glass.

"How did you feel when you first heard of your mother's death, Elizabeth?" Angelus/Lecter asked.

"Buffy," Buffy said softly, "My name is Buffy."

"How did you feel when you first heard of your mother's death, Elizabeth?" Angelus/Lecter asked undeterred.

"What do you think?" Buffy said vexed, "How would you feel?"

"Not everybody reacts the same way," Angelus/Lecter's voice came from just behind the plexi glass. Through a hole in the glass she could feel his warm breath on her skin.

"People react differently," Angelus/Lecter said, sounding almost tenderly now, "Some react angry, some break down. You have the capability to throw the biggest power tantrum of them all. How did you react?"

"I didn't believe," Buffy said, her eyes still closed as she felt the memories of that day come back to her, "When Xander told me my mother had died at first I refused to believe him. I thought he was joking. A really, really bad joke."

Buffy then sighed deeply.

"But Xander doesn't tell such bad jokes. At least not that kind of bad. Not even back then when he was just the guy telling bad jokes and getting donuts. And that's when I looked into his eyes. And I saw that he was not only dead serious, he was also deeply saddened. That's when it hit me. Really hit me."

x

* * *

x

Somewhere back in time

x

"MOM!"

Storming into the hospital Buffy pushed aside patients, visitors and doctors with no regards as she made for where her friends were. She couldn't sense her mother, but had little problem zoning in on Giles and Willow.

"MOM!"

She had flown in all the way across the world, going full force in a golden daze. Last thing she remembered was Xander telling her her mother had died, next thing she was arriving back in the skies over Sunnydale.

"MOM!"

Bursting through a door Buffy ran into Xander and Belmovekk. They had probably just teleported in.

"Buffy," Belmovekk tried to say but she pushed him aside.

"Out of my way," she said and went past him, "MOM!"

As Xander went after Buffy trounced through the hospital until she found Giles and Willow.

"Buffy," Willow said as she came towards her to hug Buffy, "I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" Buffy asked forlorn, Where's mom?"

Things went blurry again for a while. Giles would later tell her again that her mother had put the Twins to bed, he had gone to the kitchen to make some tea and when he entered the living room he had found her at the bottom of the stairs, seemingly collapsed. Checking on her first he then immediately called 911. All the while as she listened she had sobbed her heart out.

It was only after Belmo and Giles had helped to calm her down and catch some of her composure back a doctor came telling her what had happened.

"Okay, I've examined your mother's body," he said.

"Can I see her?" she had asked.

"Perhaps later," the doctor said a little hesitant, "after the nurses are finished with her."

"Of course," Belmovekk said as his hand squeezed Buffy's shoulder for comfort.

"The on-site report seems more or less accurate," the doctor had continued, "Your mother did have what looks like an aneurysm. A sudden hemorrhaging from a ruptured arterial vessel near where the, uh..., the tumor had previously been situated."

"You think there's a connection?" Giles asked.

"It, uh, could be," the doctor replied, "too little is known about the sudden reversal of Missus Summers-Movekk's original tumor. It is theoretically possible that there might have been some residual damage caused by the tumor that only manifested itself later. But then we would have to run a full autopsy."

"Shouldn't we have known about that, that..., there was still a danger?" Buffy asked somewhat belligerent.

"Maybe if we had known more of the circumstances of Mrs. Summers-Movekk's recovery it might have clued us in that there were some possible dangerous after effects. But no such information was given to us and all possible tests we ran pointed to a full and complete remission."

He was covering his and the hospital's legal ass. Even stricken with grief Buffy knew this.

"Anyway, I can tell you what happened. As she gave no warning to the other person present clearly this was very sudden. She, uh, may have felt a little nausea, and probably passed out as it happened."

Buffy looked at Belmo's face, he looked back at hers.

"I doubt there was much pain," the doctor continued, "and..., even if someone had been by her side it wouldn't have made much difference."

"Thank you, doctor," Belmo had said, "We would like to see Joyce now, Buffy and I."

"Of course," the doctor nodded, then he looked at the other doctor present, "Would you take them to the morgue please?"

"Yes, doctor," Ben replied.

Next thing the door opened and Tara entered the room, together with Android #18 and the Twins. The kids looked like they had been crying non-stop.

"You look after your sisters," Belmovekk said as he gave Buffy a gentle squeeze on her shoulder, "I will see your mother first, then come back for you."

She didn't want to stay behind, but she could see that right now her sisters needed her to be here, not go with Belmo. So she relented.

"BUFFY!" the Twins shouted as they came running towards her. She squatted down and picked up one of the twins.

"Mommy's gone," the child cried in her arms.

"I know, sweetie," Buffy said trying to sound soothing as she fought back her own tears.

"I want mommy back," the child cried.

"I know, sweetie," Buffy said, "I want her back too."

As she gently swayed Mayan in her arms Dawn was left standing next to her, looking up in tears at her big sister.

Seemingly forgotten

x

* * *

x

"Interesting," Angelus/Lecter said with an amused smile, "What made you pick up Mayan and not Dawn? Or why not both? You have the strength to do so easily."

"Just coincidence," Buffy said to the psychopath behind his plexi glass wall, "She happened to be closer."

"While I do firmly believe in the invisible hand of chance I think we we're dealing with something else here," Angelus/Lecter said smirking, "I don't think you ignored Dawn out 'sheer coincidence'."

"Well, believe what you want," Buffy said annoyed, "You had your fun, I gave you something personal, now it's your turn, doctor. Quits pro clone, what does Glory want with my sister!"

Muttering something about the level of the Californian education system Angelus/Lecter briefly closed his eyes.

"A little parable," Angelus/Lecter said as he folded his hands together, "A man gets shipwrecked on a deserted island. He knows that ships regularly ply the shipping routes nearby, but he is unable to send out a signal for help. He can't leave the island using a makeshift raft or boat because sharp reefs surround the island. What do you think this man needs, Elizabeth?"

"God!" Buffy sighed dejected, "More with the movie allegories? Now you're pulling Castaway on me? Tom Hanks on his deserted island?"

"Well, if you want to use the Castaway analogy, what did Tom Hanks needed to get off his island, Elizabeth?" Angelus/Lecter asked.

"Uh, rope?" Buffy said unsure as she tried to remember the movie, the scene where he went back to get his makeshift rope from a piece of wood on top of the mountain coming to mind, where it was revealed that he had tested it to see if a certain tree could hold his weight for an impending suicide. Revealing how desperate he had become. It was a poignant scene which was why it now immediately came to mind.

"Rope was only an issue in sofar that he didn't have enough time to make more before the trade winds arrived, Elizabeth," Angelus/Lecter corrected, "What did Tom Hanks need to get off that island? Let me rephrase that. Why was getting more rope before the arrival of the trade winds such an issue for him. What had changed?"

Buffy thought long and hard about that, not for the last time cursing her current subconscious' obsession with movies in order to speak to her. And then it hit her.

"He had found that large piece of plastic!" she exclaimed, "The one he could use as a sail!"

"Exactly," Angelus/Lecter grinned, "the sheet of plastic. The one that allowed him to use the trade winds to gain enough speed to get over the sharp reefs. Now do you see?"

Buffy looked at Angelus/Lecter forlorn.

"I don't get it," she said.

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for you now, Elizabeth," Angelus/Lecter said and switched off the light in his cell, cloaking him in darkness.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth, ta ta. Until the next time. Also, don't forget to protect the sister! And be the Hero!"


	15. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

'Fury'

x

x

AN: _Another chapter finished. Around the time Deusexsububi implored me to write like there was a gun to my head some time ago and I did. It was a late nighter as well. Just as it was posted a little later then usual. Unfortunately I had stuff to do._

x

* * *

x

She was close now.

Flying low over the planet's surface Mayan made her way to San Francisco. She didn't like what she was about to do. As a Saiyan Elite Vegeta was sure bound to be formidable.

But it had to be done.

For the good of her people.

x

* * *

x

"Oh my god."

Slowly one weary Buffy circled the other smiling Buffy.

"And so say all of us," Xander said absolutely astonished.

"There's three of them now?" Willow said equally shocked, "Where does it end?"

"At least they're not multiplying exponentially," Tara quipped.

"Say, look at you," the new Buffy said chirpy, "You look just like me! We're very pretty."

"Three Buffy's?" Giles said shocked. Having other Buffy around, even if now in Cleveland was already a handful. And now another one?

"They're both Buffy," Xander said, then he looked at Willow, "Has somebody been playing with time portals again?"

"Why are you looking at me?" Willow said surprised, then she pouted in realization and held up both hands, "Wasn't me this time."

"This is scary," Buffy said as she took a step backwards, "And here I thought other Buffy was bad."

Belmovekk walked up to the new Buffy and looked her over from head to toe.

"You're Belmovekk, the Big Scary," the new Buffy said, "You're from outer space. A Saiyan. You kill bad people. Which is good. Although sometimes you also make deals with them. You made a deal with Spike."

"She's well informed though," Xander said and glanced at Belmovekk.

"Too well informed," Belmovekk said as he eyed her appraisingly, "Something is very wrong here."

"Well, duh," Buffy snorted in response.

Then Android #18 stepped in.

"Can't you guys see?" she said and pointed towards new Buffy, "She's a robot."

"A robot?" Buffy said, her voice going up an octave in pitch in surprise.

"Sure," Android #18 said and pointed to new Buffy's eyes, "her eyes blink in the exact same time interval, 2.014 seconds every time.

Everybody looked at new Buffy's eyes.

"Oh, I don't think I'm a robot," new Buffy denied as she pulled a surprise face.

"No, she's very much a robot," #18 said shaking her head, "And a very good one I'd say."

"More android fun?" Xander groaned, then he leaned forward and looked into new Buffy's eyes "You know, I really can't see the blinking. It looks perfectly natural to me."

"Your last three blinkings were at 3.22, 2.018 and 2.24 seconds each," Android #18 said resolute, "Also she sways less on her feet then you do. When she stands she stands almost like a statue."

"This is really uncanny," Tara said as she leaned closer against Willow.

"How definitive are you that she's a robot, #18," Giles asked.

"87.47%," the android stated, "rounded down of course. Besides Goku there was one thing Gero feared above else. That somebody else was building androids as well beside him. So he made sure that we would recognize the tell tale signs of an artificial human."

"I am not an artificial human," new Buffy objected, "I am Buffy, the vampire Slayer. I have sex with Spike."

"Spike? Ohmygod! No!" Buffy shouted in disgust and turned away, "Spike! I need to throw up now."

"Sex with Spike? Quick!" Xander yelled as he clawed at his face, "Pass the brain bleach."

"Spike?" Willow said horrified, then she looked at Buffy, "Spike? Having sex? With you?"

"Not me," Buffy said and pointed at new Buffy, "Her! She…, she…, she…, she's his sex doll. His…, his sex bot! Ew! Ew! Bad mental ima…"

Suddenly Buffy stopped ew-ing and looked at Giles.

"The dreams," she said, "they tried to warn me of this."

"It would appear so," Giles agreed.

"Dreams? What dreams?" Belmovekk asked as he looked first at Buffy, then at Giles, "Were you having Slayer dreams again?"

"Didn't I tell?" Buffy said as she pretended to look distracted, "Oops. It must have slipped my mind. I finally got one on you, Mr. Secret."

Buffy pumped her fist in the air in celebration.

"She's very well done," Android #18 said admiringly as she stared at new Buffy.

"Are you a robot?" new Buffy asked smiling, "I did not know that."

"Spike must have had her built so he could program her t…," Xander said, then he reached for his eyes again, "Okay, brain bleach please!"

"Yikes," Willow said recoiling, "Imagine the things…."

"No! No, no imagining! Not for any of you," Buffy said vehemently, then she turned to Xander, "And don't you even think of reprogramming her."

"Buff, even if could, I'd always imagine Spike on top of her," Xander said pointing at the Buffybot, "I would never ever want to touch that with that visual in mind."

"Keep thinking that," Buffy nodded in approval, "Keep thinking that a lot."

"I'm not sure I'd want too," Xander groaned.

"People. Friends of mine," the Buffybot spoke up, "You're forgetting the most important thing. Glory has Spike and she's going to harm him."

A collective gasp for air followed.

"Glory has Spike?" Buffy said shocked, "How…, why…"

"How do you even know her name is Glory?" Belmovekk asked the Buffybot, "We only learned that today."

"She introduced herself when she entered Spike's crypt," the Buffybot said chirp.

"Tell us what happened," Giles asked.

"Sure, Giles," the Buffybot smiled, "Spike was telling stories to the Twins, my sisters, when suddenly this large snakelike monster burst in. It then made a move towards Dawn and Spike stopped it. He told me to come out of my hiding place and hide the Twins with me. Which I did."

The Buffybot looked at Buffy.

"Did I do good, other me?"

"You did swell," Buffy said, "Continue."

"Spike then fought the big scary monster and killed it. Just when we thought it was safe again in came this tall blonde woman and her demons. I didn't recognize the species but they looked a bit sick. And short. Even shorter then us, other me."

"This woman, who said she was Glory, demanded to know where the Key was because her snakey wakey demon had led her to Spike's crypt looking for the Key. Spike then told her to go to hell. She then fought Spike. Spike seemed to be winning at first, but she kept getting stronger and stronger until finally she beat Spike and told her demons to take Spike with them. She's going to torture Spike to find out where other me has hidden the Key."

"Phew," Xander said semi-relieved, "Looks like we dodged the bullet here. Spike doesn't know who the Key is and on the plus side she's going to take care of our Spike shaped problem once and for all."

"Dawn's the Key, right?" the Buffybot asked.

Everybody looked at the Buffybot.

"What, um, makes you think that?" Giles asked nervously.

"Because the snakey wakey demon was looking for the Key and it tried to attack Dawn, my little sister," the Buffybot said, and then pointed towards Mayan, who together with Dawn was seated next to Tara at the big table, "And because I could hear Mayan tease Dawn that she's not real."

"Told you you weren't real," Mayan said, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Am real!" Dawn said angry at her sister.

"This is bad," Giles said nervous, "Really bad. If this…, this machine could figure it out, so can Spike. He's going to tell Glory all about Dawn."

x

* * *

x

You'd think that when Nurse Ratchet started to put electronic gizmos into him she'd also install a circuit that could switch off pain. It would have been so much helpful.

Of course Nurse Ratchet, a.k.a. Maggie Walsh, never bothered to do such a thing. It would appear that the physical wellbeing of her test subjects never much factored into her thinking.

Professor, a.k.a. Bulma Briefs had never installed such a circuit into him either when she did his upgrades. Granted, he had never asked her for one at the time so there may have been some self blame on his part.

In the end though, no matter how much he despised Nurse Ratchet and no matter how much he wanted to blame the Professor, probably both of them were motivated by the same thought.

How useful was it to install a pain suppression circuit into a cyborg vampire who had a long streak for rebellion and disobedience and whose sole inhibition against rebellion was a chip inside his brain that used pain to keep him from harming other people?

Probably not.

Even in his current pain laden existence Spike could admit that.

When that snake demon thing had broken into his crypt and made a move for Dawn Spike had stepped in and decked the thing, then quickly shoved the Twins into his closet where he kept his sex bot.

It was a strange move, one that surprised him even now. Usually he wasn't about the big self sacrifice. Usually he was more about standing back, let others make their big self sacrifice while he was mocking and jeering them all the way. Ultimately that snake demon wasn't that tough. He could have easily beaten it without breaking a sweat. So why bother pushing those kids in his closet?

Where his sex bot was.

The very idea of his sex bot now talking to the others was enough to make him want to kiss the sunlight.

No, something about that snake thing, the way it looked at Dawn, then lunged at her, it made him want to disregard good common sense and shove those brats inside his closet.

What could it be?

In hindsight it had been a smart move though. No sooner after he had ripped off the beastie's head did Glory and her goon squad barge into his crypt. At the time he didn't know who the ditz was, but now he knew it was a very fortunate move indeed.

Too bad it didn't work out that well for him.

The moment the ditz saw her dead pet demon lying headless on the floor did she start to throw a hissy fit.

"You killed my snakey wakey," she had said both saddened and indignant.

"I'll kill a lot more if you don't get the hell outta here," Spike had said in a tone that said 'what the fuck are you doing in my home?'.

"Are you threatening me?" the ditz had said incredulously, "You killed my snake!"

"Does this look like the face of somebody who struggles with guilt?" he had replied unrepentant.

"Is that a joke?" she had asked, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"I guess it is," he had said.

"It needs more funny," the ditz had said icy, "and less make-me-angry."

Then one of those short ill looking demons had spoken up.

"You must be careful, oh magnificent one, for he is the Slayer's enforcer. He is reputed to be incredibly strong."

"Good to hear I still got some street cred," Spike had said, then he nodded towards the exit, "Now, the door, exit, make for it."

"You think you're soooo tough, aren't you?" she had said as she stepped forward, "I'm going to have your doctor stop refilling your prescription for stupid pills."

Spike had let out a loud snort.

"While you're down there, get some speak clearly pills, you dumb broad."

The woman then looked at her minions.

"Why did it lead us to him?" she had asked, "He's a vampire. He cannot be the Key. He's impure."

"Yeah, damn right I'm impure" Spike had said, "I'm as impure as the driven yellow snow. Now fuck off!"

"You can't even brain-suck a vampire," the woman had said, then she eyed him suspiciously, "And yet…, he seems to be connected."

"Yes, Glory," one of the demons had said eagerly, "The Slayer does favor him. He is her main enforcer."

"It led us to him, maybe it means he knows where the Key is," another demon had suggested.

"Let's find out," she had said, "Tell us where the Key is."

"I have no idea where your sodding key is!" Spike had said and again pointed to the exit of his crypt, "Now bugger off!"

"That's not very nice," she had said disapproving.

"I'm not a very nice person," Spike had said deadpan.

"But you're not a person, you're a vampire," she had said, then lightning fast she lashed out and smashed her fist into his face."

Whack!

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Yelling loudly in pain Glory looked at her fist which was grotesquely out of shape, a broken and bloodied mess of flesh and bone. Spike's face on the other hand was unblemished.

"Is that the best you could do, you crazy bitch?" Spike had said contemptuously.

"You broke my hand!" Glory had said, sounding more insulted then like she was in some kind of extreme pain.

"Serves you right, you stupid cow," Spike had said.

But then Glory had done the unimaginable. She had waved the bloody mess that was her hand and the fingers began to reset themselves, until her hand was whole again.

"You're tougher then you look," she had said.

"So are you," he had said, then he swung around and delivered a roundhouse kick that saw her crashing into the wall of his crypt. Then Spike followed it up with a wave of chi energy that slammed into the wall with so much force that anything organic was instantly mashed into pulp.

"Look what you made me do," Spike had said as he slowly shook his head, "Now I have to look for a new crypt. At least the telly's still in one piece."

The demons looked at the dust covered wall in horror.

"Glory…," one of them had wailed, "Glorificus….."

"If I were you I'd get a mop and a bucket," Spike had said, "Because it's going to be mes…."

As the dust began to settle a Glory shaped hole became visible. But no Glory paste dripping from the walls.

Instead Glory was still intact, even though most of her clothes weren't.

"That….., wasn't very….., nice," she had said as she wiped some blood off her face.

"Bite me!" Spike had said defiantly. But this had been the moment he had begun to doubt. In all his time since becoming a cyborg he had never met an opponent who could survive the worst of what he could dish out. And while he hadn't hit her at full strength, his attack should have atomized her.

"Maybe we should take this outside," Spike had said, "There's more room there and I do like this crypt."

In the end the fight had lasted for longer then Spike had cared. It didn't matter how hard he had hit her, somehow she always managed to survive and come back even stronger then before.

Bulma's upgrades had pushed Spike into the Super Saiyan range. A pre-Cell Games Super Saiyan, but still Super Saiyan range.

And yet it wasn't enough.

In hindsight his biggest mistake had been to underestimate her and not hit her with everything he had from the start. His time in Sunnydale being the Big Bad on the side of Good had spoiled him in that respect and the lack of entertaining fights meant he had really gotten in the habit of dragging out his fights by using as little strength as possible. Now it came to bite him in the ass.

The upside to being a cyborg was that it gave him way more power then he would have had if he had trained the old fashioned way. Well, who knew really where his ceiling might have been? Maybe he had it in him to pull a Droopy and go Super as well?

Too bad he would never know as he just didn't have it in him to train that hard for that long. Some people were born to push themselves to their limits. Others just went out and made do with what they had. Spike of course fell into that latter category.

The downside of being a cyborg was that while the others could push themselves to new limits and new heights, he'd always be stuck at that same plateau. Unable to advance unless the Professor was able to give him another upgrade. Which unless she totally tore out the old Initiative implants and replaced them with new ones based on Android #16's technology it was impossible. You could only push old technology so far until you hit its limits. At the time he had scoffed at her idea, now he wished he had taken up her offer.

Funny how life sometimes bit you in the arse like that.

After a few more stompings of the blonde bitch she suddenly managed to pull in a stomping of her own. After that they began to trade blows evenly. And after that he became the stompee.

When it was finally over she knelt down next to his beaten and battered body.

"Let's take a peek at you, precious," she had said in that infuriatingly pompous voice of her.

"Sod off!" Spike had coughed.

She had wanted to say something, when she noticed something.

"Oh...," she had said, then she jabbed her finger into a wound, "Maybe there's something on the inside?"

As Spike suffered excruciating pains Glory had twisted her finger inside, then she stopped at looked at her minions, her eyes big as she just made a big discovery.

"Metal!" she had said, "This little vampire is part machine! How very clever."

"He is no match for your strength, your radiant one," one of the demons had said.

"Oh, shut up," she had said, annoyed at their constant supplication, then she smiled at Spike, "Shhh. What do you know, precious? What can I dig out of you?`

"Not a whole lot once I get up again," Spike that coughed. That was the beauty with his energy reactors, he may be able to get a beating, but they would always recharge. Just a little longer and he'd be able again to sock it to that bitch.

Unfortunately she seemed to be on to it.

"Then we won't let you get up again, now won't we," she had smiled, then she jabbed her finger back into the wound, "That's the beautiful thing of machines. You can always turn them…, off."

And then, to his horror she did turn him off.

It wasn't like the whole world suddenly turned to black or something.

If only it were like that.

Somehow she had managed to turn his cybernetic systems off, but not his consciousness. Bulma had at times 'turned him off' completely to initiate his upgrades, but never just his enhancements only.

He had wondered what it would have been like to return to normal, have the gizmos taken out from him. Well, now he knew.

It was hard!

Everything felt heavier. Even the slightest movement. Like he was inside that infernal gravity gym doing 100 G's or something. And all that time all the gizmos, the electrical stuff, it had been compensating, making him think he was at 1 G. Even the pain was more intense without his implants working.

She had ordered her minions to take him with them.

After that came the torture.

Seemingly endless torture.

She wasn't creative. Angel, despite being a raging queen, was far more creative in his tortures. Of course the poofter also took his sweet time dishing out that torture, overindulging himself in all sorts of drawn out mindfuckery for his own enjoyment. But he had to admit it could be effective. Sure, his own style of intense direct torture also produced results, especially the intense part, but now that he had been at the receiving end of such torture he found that Angel, curse that fruit, had been right. After a while endless applications of pain ceased being effective. The human body, which he still was up to a point, had this strange way of adapting to almost anything and pain was no exception.

Of course it also didn't help her case that some vampires had this strange attraction/turn on to pain. So using pain to coerce a vampire might not always be the smartest move.

Still, there were probably limits to the amounts of pain any sex crazed masochistic vampire could stomach and she might pass that any moment. What she lacked in creativity she more then made up for in intensity and that point where endless pain ceased being effective, she hadn't passed it yet. Certainly not right now, hanging from a pair of shackles in her hidden lair.

"I have a riddle for you, precious," Glory said, "How is a vampire that won't talk…, like an apple?"

The way she then walked up to him, grabbed his and pulled his head backwards.

Oh yeah, he wasn't going to like the answer to that little riddle.

Taking a dagger she cut into his chest, causing Spike to yell in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Think I can do you in one long strip?" she said as she began to carve into him.

x

* * *

x

"You have to chose."

"Chose between what? Spike or my sister? That is no choice at all."

A heated discussion had erupted at the Magic Box between Buffy and Belmovekk. Because while Belmovekk wanted to stop his sister, Buffy wanted him to go along with them because he was the only one on the planet who had ever fought a God and gotten away with it.

"Fuck Spike!" Buffy had yelled, causing the Buffybot to nod in agreement.

"Yes, please," she said eagerly.

"Shut up!" Buffy said at the thing, then she looked at Belmovekk again, "This isn't a choice between your sister and Spike, it's between your sister and your own child! Your flesh and blood!"

"Mayan's also my flesh and blood," Belmovekk countered, "Probably more so then Dawn ever is."

"She's right here, you know," Tara said disapproving as she held Dawn in her arms, hands over her ears.

"I fail to see the problem," Xander said trying to mediate between them, "He's got his instant beam-me-up-Scotty thing. He could be back within a minute. I doubt that Spike's gonna crack in less then a minute."

"He may have already cracked," Android #18 added, causing Xander to glare at her.

"Not helping here," he said rebuking.

"Fine," she said rolling her eyes, "Last time I'll say anything."

"Buffy," Willow said, "Spike may not have made the connection yet that Dawn's the…, uh, well, the thing that opens stuff."

"Well, the robot did," Buffy said and pointed to the Buffybot, "And she's dumber then dirt. No offense."

"None taken, other me," the Buffybot smiled.

"This discussion is irrelevant," Belmovekk said and brought two fingers to his forehead, "Until Master Giles finds the detector Bulma made we will not be able to find Spike. And we will not be able to find him through Glory because we cannot sense or locate her either."

And then he disappeared.

Much to Buffy's dismay.

"I hate it when he does that!"

x

* * *

x

"Stupid vampire!"

Turning her back on him Glory walked away in disgust.

"Stubborn fool," Glory said to her assembled minions, "He refuses to talk."

It wasn't for lack of trying on her part, Spike thought as he panted heavily. He had two observations in that respect. First was that she was indeed lacking in a certain creativity that would Angel, damn that snotty poofter, snort in derision. The downside was she made up for it in tenacity and dogged minded determination that was a little excessive on the extreme pain side.

Spike was no stranger to pain, loved it even up to a point. But that point had been long passed, in fact it had passed so many other points you could connect them and make a nice little picture of hurt to put on the door of one's fridge.

The other observation was that he had really let himself go.

Before his Initiative upgrades he had been in peak condition. Granted he hadn't been pushing himself to reaching new heights, but at least when he had been a fighter at the Circuit he had at least worked out enough to maintain the level that he had. Maintain all that gorgeous muscle tone that the chicks seemed to love.

But after getting his Initiative upgrades power now came naturally to him. The same power that could now destroy cities and made him powerful didn't require muscle tone or life energy. Just an infinite energy reactor.

As a consequence he had stopped training and his regular base level must have dropped back all the way to what it had been.

Maybe even more.

As another consequence it also meant he now had even less power to resist the pain this Glory bitch inflicted upon him. The kind of rough treatment that in the past would have excited him now was probably not so enjoyable anymore.

So like a man in his forties, who comes to the realization that not only has he lost his former boyish good looks, and who also had let himself go, it dawned upon Spike that it might be a good idea that maybe, just maybe, if he survived this, it would be better to hit the gym again and get back into shape.

Because without his generators and gizmos he really was as powerless as an ordinary human with a walkman on and his mind at a thousand things at once as he walked the streets of the old Sunnydale at night.

He really needed to get his reactor back online!

How on Earth had she even managed to deactivate the damn thing? It was always on? Even the Professor hadn't managed to do it as fast and effective as Glory had done. Granted, Bulma had never stuck her finger inside him, but still…

Maybe if he could trick her into zapping him with an energy blast? Maybe that would jumpstart his reactor?

"All he does is scream," Glory said frustrated.

"Maybe he needs a different kind of encouragement, your Worshipness," one of the demons suggested, "Vampires are reputed to be…, resilient to directly applied pain. Maybe your Splendiferous would do better to use a different approach."

Glory mulled it over for a moment.

"That is not a bad idea, Murk," she said appreciatively, "Let's try something else."

"If you think you can zap me you're mistaken," Spike said trying to sound cocky, "The Slayer's been shooting energy attacks at me for so long I'm practically immune to them."

Glory looked at Spike and began to smile.

"Who said anything about energy attacks?" she grinned, then she turned towards some of her demons, "Murk, Dreg, fetch me the searing hot poker!"

Spike's fake cocky grin faded away.

Bugger!

As if she could read his mind Glory's grin turned into a smirk.

Bugger!

x

* * *

x

Why did he have to die?

x

That was the eternal question that forever plagued Vegeta's mind as he watched an endless diet of Earther television.

In the months since Kakarot had died Vegeta had used everything, from alcohol to a variety of drugs to take his mind off that damned question without much result.

x

Why did he have to die?

x

In the end the only thing that managed to occupy his mind was Earther television and the many shows that were on it. Watching what he used to call, having heard the phrase somewhere, the idiot tube, was now the only thing that occupied his mind. Wrapping his mind around the teens of Dawson's Creek helped him from wrapping his mind around his former arch rival slash nemesis.

x

Why did he have to die?

x

Sometimes, when there absolutely nothing to watch on the hundreds of channels that he had access too Vegeta sometimes wondered why Kakarot's death was bothering him so much?

Was it because both Kakarot and his son had surpassed him, leaving him in their wake? He, a Saiyan price of the highest noble birth, him, the son of a lowly commoner below the Saiyan Elites? Worse even, one of the Weak Ones sent to either survive in space or die trying?

Was it because Kakarot died without there being the final reckoning between them that Vegeta had promised for so long?

Was it because there was no honor in being the last man standing in a bitter rivalry unless it was through personal victory achieved by ones own hands?

Was it because a true Saiyan defined himself through his enemies? One's arch nemesis. And to be without one's arch nemesis was to be without a form of self identity? Unless one had defeated that arch nemesis through glorious combat.

There were stories, epic tales being told of great Saiyan rivalries that revolved around that theme. Even ones going back all the way to the days of Priya itself.

For generations the Saiyan warriors of the Obeck mountains had clashed with the warriors of the Relou plains. While usually involving ritual combat between their champions the bitter rivalry had occasionally flared into all out open warfare, either devastating the Obeck mountain clans or the Relou plains communities, depending on who was most victorious at the time. But never decisively so the rivalry always continued on.

It was in the latter days of Priya that the old rivalry had flared up again and seemed on the cusp of destroying the tenuous hold of Priya's Peace, the truce between the Saiyan clans that ultimately led to the creation of the Saiyan empire and the monarchy. Both the Obeck clans and the Relou plain dwellers had forged strong alliances and all out open warfare would most likely tear at least a quarter of the planet apart.

In the end leaders of both communities had come to Priya, the mother goddess of war made manifest on Planet Vegeta and asked her for a Judgment, which side would be right. This was a big step, because it would mean that whoever was going to be at the losing side of this Judgment would see its allies disavow themselves of them and then be utterly exterminated as weak by the winners and their allies. A big step indeed, but such was the fear of all out war and the determination of all to prevent at least that.

Both sides made their case to Priya, by now already old and frail. Not long afterwards she would shed her mortal body and return to the Heavens and assume her place in the Saiyan pantheon, but not for now. For now she was still manifest and able to teach her chosen people in person.

"Oh mightiest of Gods, please tell us of your verdict," the people cried out according to the Book of Priya. They assumed that she would seclude herself and amply weigh both sides' cases to reach a verdict. Instead she immediately replied with a rhyme.

"Choose your enemies carefully, because they will define you.  
Make them interesting because in some ways they will mind you.  
They will not be there in the beginning, but when your story ends.  
They will last with you longer then your friends."

Then Priya, old of body but still sage in spirit got up and was helped by her son back into her tent. As she retired the leaders of the Obeck and Relou communities bowed their heads in wisdom to her words and retired to their villages.

While the old hatred between Obeck and Relou never died, still alive to the very day Freeza blew up the planet, the threat of all out war died that day and never returned. Instead it turned into a rivalry that was at times bitter, and sometimes treasured even by both sides. Because both communities now learned that while a great enemy was something to be hated, it also needed to be treasured for the purpose it gave. It even gave rise to sayings like 'If even Obeck and Relou can agree on this it must be true.' or 'This argument puts even Obeck and Relou to shame.'

x

Why did he have to die?

x

Priya in her divine wisdom had been right. Because your enemies did define who you were as a Warrior. And who was he, Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans, without his most greatest enemy? The man who defined who he, Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans, really was.

And what was he without his greatest enemy?

Just a pathetic excuse of a man sitting in a chair watching pathetic Earther television on a pathetic planet.

A man without a home

A man without his greatest enemy.

A man without…., dare he say it, damnation, dare he even think it….., the closest thing he had ever had to a friend?

Why did you have to die, Kakarot?

Without you I am nothing!

There's only that fool Movekk left with his pet Slayer.

And your son.

Whose probably hopelessly forlorn under the tutelage of that crazy wife of yours.

It's just not the same.

Why, Kakarot? Why? Couldn't you have dumped Cell into the afterlife and returned? Why refuse to be resurrected? And for such a stupid reason. Cause after all, trouble would always find a way to screw up your life, or unlife for that matter, if it wanted too. Hiding in the afterlife wouldn't shield neither you nor your son from it.

Well, maybe it would. Once the dead stayed dead trouble was usually through for them.

To bad the same couldn't be said about the living.

That of course was now irrelevant to Vegeta, hiding in his little corner of the world watching television all day, seeking oblivion through mindless entertainment.

They had tried getting him to come out of his funk. Bulma had pleaded, cajoled, threatened him, she had tried dangling his son in front of him, she had dumped his son into his lap. She had tried using Belmovekk, she had even tried bringing in Buffy, as they seemed to have shared some connection together in the past.

Nothing worked. He'd just put little Trunks next to him on the floor, ignore who was around him and just turn up the volume.

She had even tried taking away his television and kicking him out of the house. But he'd just find some place elsewhere to crash and use the television there. After she had gotten angry complaints from a nearby retirement home she had given up and let him sit in his room again.

There he sat, while her mother brought him some food and drink from time to time.

So when Vegeta heard the door to his room open he assumed it was Bulma's mother at first. And when he didn't hear the sound of a tray being put on the table he next assumed it was Bulma, trying to nag at him one more time.

"Just leave, stupid woman," he said annoyed, without looking back.

"I think I'll stay," a new voice said confidently.

This was a new development and Vegeta looked over his shoulder at the new arrival.

Standing in the door opening was a woman.

A Saiyan woman no less.

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta growled irritated.

"Are you Prince Vegeta?" the woman asked, "Of the Royal House of Vegetasei?"

"Yes," Vegeta stated matter of fact, "Who are you? How dare you disturb me?

"I am Mayan, daughter of Rebar, now of House Mayan," the woman said.

"You're Movekk's sister?" Vegeta said surprised, then his eyes narrowed, "Aren't you supposed to be dead? I thought Movekk and me were the only surviving Saiyans."

"Oh, there are more of us," Mayan said and closed the door behind her, "While my brother traveled into the past and you became Freeza's boy toy some of us managed to survive on our own accord."

"I did nothing of the kind," Vegeta said indignant, "I survived by proving my worth to Freeza and biding my time. When the right time came I turned against him. I was instrumental in bringing him down."

"You did nothing to stop him from hunting the last of our kind!" Mayan said angry.

"I knew nothing of how our world was destroyed until I reached the age of consent," Vegeta said bitter, "Freeza lied to me as to how Vegetasei was destroyed. I only learned of it when Cui told me, trying to bait me."

Vegeta turned away from and resumed staring at the television.

"Go away," he said dismissive, "I did not survive as I did for some snotty Saiyan brat to badmouth me. I have no desire to become king of your raggedy band of survivors."

"Why would we want a coward and a traitor to his own kind as our king?" Mayan said rueful, "One who spends his days watching Tau'ri holo vids? As far as I can tell you're not fit to lead us even we wanted too."

"Fine," Vegeta snorted, "then we are in agreement. Now, bugger off!"

Mayan said nothing for a moment, but she didn't leave either.

"I came here looking for a man," she finally said, "but all I could find was a shell of a man."

"Not hearing much leaving back there," Vegeta said impatiently.

"What happened to you, Vegeta?" Mayan asked, "What turned you into this empty shell who sits in the dark and watches holo vids?"

"Come on," Vegeta said dismissive, "Surely you've met your brother. Surely he told you what happened at the Cell Games."

"Actually he told me nothing about you," Mayan said shaking her head, "I only learned of you through the slip of the tongue of others."

"Then even he is too ashamed of me to talk," Vegeta said, sounding quite dejected, "Leave! There is nothing for you here. Nothing but shame and regrets."

"Wow," Mayan said taken aback, "I've never seen a man wallow so hard and unashamedly in self pity. You are right. There really is nothing for me here."

"Good!" Vegeta said approvingly, "Does this mean that you're finally getting the fuck out of here?"

"I'm afraid not, Prince Vegeta," Mayan said.

"By the Seven Hells!" Vegeta said angrily and looked over his shoulder again, "What does it take for you to leave me alone? I have no desire to become king. Go pester somebody else. If Movekk doesn't want the job maybe Summers will. She's his adopted daughter now. Any chance for her to get away from her 'destiny'."

"Silly prince," Mayan said pityingly, "Even when depressed you still think the universe revolves around you. I did not come here to bring you back to our people."

"What? To bore me then?" Vegeta sneered.

"There are only a few hundred of us left," Mayan explained, "And you know what? We did pretty good without House Vegeta leading us to ruin again. Your father's actions, the alliance with Freeza and then his planned rebellion caused our downfall and the last thing most of us want is another Vegeta as our king."

"But there are some who are still loyal to House Vegeta, who would want your return if they knew you were still alive. Even if it meant using violence against other Saiyans to see you enthroned again. We can't afford to have a civil war. Not now, not ever. Cause this is an argument that would put even Obeck and Relou to shame."

"So?" Vegeta shrugged, "Just bugger off then. Leave me and never return. Tell them nothing. There! Problem solved."

"I can't do that," Mayan said shaking her head, "What if some of them were to learn that you are still alive? What if you were to have a change of heart? What's to keep you here, on this miserable excuse of a planet?"

Vegeta mulled that over for a moment. She had a point, dammit! What was there to keep him here on this miserable planet?

"So," Mayan continued, "For the good of our people the last of the Royal House of Vegetasei must disappear. For the good of our people, you Vegeta, must die."

x

* * *

x

"Enough!"

"No more," Spike groaned, "I'll tell you who the sodding key is."

Glory looked at him wearily.

"Just give me something," Spike said with a coarse voice, "Something to drink first."

As the searing hot poker was withdrawn Spike's body was still shaking. The shaking went on for a while until he finally stopped. Then Glory held out a glass of water for him and drank from it eagerly.

It was the best thing he had ever tasted in his life.

"Is that better?" Glory asked, sounding almost tenderly. To which Spike coughed softly in response.

Do you think you can try to talk again now?" she asked softly, in response to which Spike nodded, "Good. Because I'm tired of these games!"

Next thing she smashed the glass against Spike's face, shattering it in countless pieces. Then she turned and walked away.

"'I need time, I need a drink,'" Glory said as she mimicked Spike's voice in a childish way as she sat down on her sofa, "you're a very needy little bloodsucker, and it's not very attractive."

Spike said nothing as he glared at her.

"So start talkin'," Glory said.

"Yeah. Okay," Spike said, not knowing even the slightest about that damned Key of hers, "The key. Here's the thing…"

And then it hit upon him.

 _"You're not real."_

"Am too!"

That snake demon, which was apparently Glory's Keyfinder-General, lunging for Dawn.

Suddenly it was so obvious, like he had this one perfect moment of clarity.

And there it was, his ticket out of here.

And next thing Spike knew what to do.

"It's that guy…, on TV…, what's his name?" he said.

"On the television?" Glory frowned.

" That show…, the prize show…," Spike continued, pretending to be confused, "Where they guess what stuff cost?"

"The Price Is Right?" the demon called Murk suggested.

"Oh, Bob Barker!" the demon called Jynx echoed.

"We will bring you Bob Barker!" Murk said triumphantly, "We will bring you the limp and beaten body of Bob Bark…"

"It is not Bob Barker, scabby morons!" Glory said in disgust as she stood up, "The key is new to this world…, and Bob Barker is as old as grit."

Her minions looked confused at Glory as she smiled at Spike.

"The vampire…, is lying to me," she said as her smile faded into a look of disappointment.

"Yeah…, but it was fun," Spike giggled.

"Sometimes you have fun, and sometimes the fun has you," Glory said, then she turned to her minions, "Fetch me that hot poker again!"

x

* * *

x

"This is amazing!"

Having opened the back of the Buffybot's dress Willow had found a small access panel and was even now peeking inside her.

"I'm glad you're amazed," Buffy said, "It's really wigging me out to see the back of me…, uh, that thing hanging open."

"It's just a machine, Buffy," Willow said dismissive.

"Yeah, but it looks like… me?" Buffy said uneasy.

Looking over Willow's shoulder was Android #18, peering intently at the innards of the Buffybot.

"Do you mind?" Willow said a little uneasy as #18 got too close for her comfort.

"I am just trying to ascertain who built her," the android replied.

"So am I," Willow said edgy.

"But I have intimate knowledge on Gero type technology," Android #18 said.

"Good point," Willow relented, "Just not too close, please."

As Willow and Android #18 bickered over a minimum distance of personal space Buffy went to the other side of the Buffybot and looked into its face. Despite having its backside hatch open she was still active and smiled at Buffy.

"You have no idea how much you're wigging me out," Buffy said uneasy.

"Maybe I do have, other me," the Buffybot said cheerful, "You value your uniqueness. Seeing me makes you feel less of a you."

"How do you know?" Buffy asked.

"Because I am you," the Buffybot replied.

"But you're a machine," Buffy countered.

"I know that now," the Buffybot said, sounding to Buffy's surprise a bit saddened.

"You didn't know that you were an android, didn't you?" Buffy asked.

"No," the Buffybot said shaking her head.

"What do you know?" Buffy asked, "Do you know what happened in that cave when I fought Angel and…"

"…stabbed him?" the Buffybot finished.

"How about when I went down to face the Master?" Buffy asked.

"I was really scared but I went down there anyway," the Buffybot said, then she smiled at Xander, "Thank you for rescuing me that day."

"Me!" Buffy said agitated, "He rescued me that day, not you, me!"

"That is not how I remember it," the Buffybot said a little confused.

"Now, come on, Buff," Xander said stepping in, "Don't confuse yourself."

"Myself?" Buffy asked pointing at the Buffybot, "She's Artoo Detoo. She's not me!"

"I dunno, Buff," Xander said as he looked at Buffy first, then the Buffybot, "With other Buffy I pretty much could tell the difference between you two. You two were nothing the same. You two on the other hand, she's way more like…, like you! Be it on happy pills. But still."

"Only because Spike made her like me!" Buffy said vehemently.

"I'm not so sure he made her," Xander said looking at the Buffybot, "Spike's usually big with the action and not so big with the thinking. A lot of thinking went into her though. Somehow I think that if Spike had made her we'd be just looking at a glorified blow up doll with a blonde wig."

"He's half android anyway these days," Buffy countered, "Maybe he's smarter then we think. Maybe he's got the blueprints to himself in his brain."

"I'm not so sure, Buffy," Willow said from the other side of the Buffybot, "I don't think that whoever built her had much of an understanding of Gero type technology. What do you think?"

Willow had looked at Android #18, who seemed a little surprised at being asked her opinion.

"I think Willow is right," #18 said, "I'm not sure on what kind of technology she is based but it's anything but Gero's. I'm not even sure why she's working at all."

"I concur," Willow echoed, "She's either working on technological principles so advanced that they're completely beyond us or there might be magic involved. Or both."

"And yet she works," Xander said and smiled back as the Buffybot smiled at him, "If you know who I am, you know what I would like to have right now."

"A Twinkie perhaps?" the Buffybot replied, causing Xander to look at Buffy.

"If Spike no longer wants her can I have her?"

"For God sakes, Xander!" Buffy groaned in disgust, "A moment ago you were clawing your eyes out. Now you're going to take over his sexbot, which looks like me?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it it does sound kinda gross," Xander agreed, "On both accounts."

Then Tara stepped in.

"Hi," she said waving at the Buffybot.

"Hello Tara," the Buffybot smiled back, "You're Willow's girlfriend. You're a lesbian."

"Yeah," Tara nodded, "You were having sex with Spike, right?"

"Oh yeah," the Buffybot said eagerly, "Lots of sex."

"You sure you still want her?" Buffy asked Xander who shuddered.

"Can you tell us for how long you were having sex with Spike?" Tara asked.

"Oh, for at least three weeks," the Buffybot answered.

"That's like before Mom's funeral," Buffy said.

"Yeah," Xander said, "But we're getting a timeline here. Good thinking, Tara."

"Why does Spike want to have sex with me?" Buffy asked the Buffybot, "Is it some kind of dominance thing? Does he want to hurt me and live out his sick twisted fantasies through you?"

"No silly," the Buffybot smiled like Buffy had asked the most stupid question in the universe, "Spike doesn't want to hurt us. He loves me. He loves you."

Buffy, and the others looked flabbergasted for a moment, then she walked away.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she said as she steadied herself against a shelf.

"I think I'm going to need more brain bleach," Xander said equally disgusted, "Spike in love…"

Next thing Giles returned from one of the back chambers.

"I found it," he said triumphant as he held up a small black box, "This is the locator that Bulma built so we could always keep track of him."

It was a small box with a small screen.

"Finally!" Buffy said, "What took you so long? You'd think that you'd keep a Spike detector a little bit more closer at hand."

"I did," Giles said testy, then he looked at Android #18, "But a certain somebody took it upon herself to re-order the whole backroom because it was more…, efficient?"

"It was a giant mess!" Android #18 protested.

"Does this mean we are finally going to save Spike?" the Buffybot asked hopeful.

"Listen, skirt girl, we are not going to save him," Buffy said at the Buffybot, "We're going to kill him. By now he probably knows who the key is, and there's no way he's not telling Glory."

"You're right. He's evil," the Buffybot echoed, then she began to grin, "But you should see him naked. I mean really."

"Ah!" Xander groaned, "For Kami's sake! Where's that damn brain bleach!"

"Buffy," Willow asked, "Does this mean we're no longer waiting for Belmo to return? He is the only one after all to have ever fought a God before."

"She is right," the Buffybot agreed, "The Big Scary could be useful."

"I…," Buffy tried to say as everybody looked at her, then she looked away, "You could be right. But we don't know when he'll be back."

Nobody said anything for a while, but Giles spoke up.

"The point may be moot," he said looking at the detector.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"What I mean it doesn't seem to be working," Giles said and showed her the detector, the screen displaying a small map of Sunnydale with next to it a small red LED blinking.

"It's broken?" Xander asked, "That's odd. What Bulma builds usually lasts a lifetime."

Giles put the detector on the counter next to the cash register.

"Well, it's either that or Spike's already destroyed. Either way I'm not getting any signal."

"Then we have to go out and start looking for Spike," the Buffybot said, "Spike is handsome."

"I have a better idea," Buffy said and nodded towards Willow. Who nodded back and switched the Buffybot off.

x

* * *

x

"So," Mayan continued, "For the good of our people the last of the Royal House of Vegetasei must disappear. For the good of our people, you Vegeta, must die."

Vegeta looked at her in disbelief.

"You?" he said incredulously, "An assassin?"

"Shocking, ain't it?" Mayan said and aimed her right hand at him.

"I am a Saiyan Elite," Vegeta said, "Of the highest birth. I already had a powerlevel of 5000 when I was a little kid. You're barely even that now. How do you think you can put a scratch on me?"

"We didn't come here straight away," Mayan said as she began to charge a dark blue energy attack in front of her opened hand, "Along the way we made a few stops to pick up supplies. Sub dermal implanted transmitters being one of them. I'm in full contact with my fellow Saiyans right now."

x

* * *

x

At the SGC an Air Force sergeant was sitting behind a row of security monitors. He was supposed to be watching the security feeds of their two Saiyan 'guests' in the guest quarters but his mind was more on watching the NFL game on a small television set.

The fact that he had also some money sitting on the outcome of the game didn't help either.

Then the door behind him opened and the sergeant looked over his shoulder. It was just Corporal Jones.

"What's the result?" Jones asked.

"Tampa's ahead by eight points," the sergeant replied as the corporal poured himself a cup of coffee from a thermos flask.

"Looks like you're going to lose that $50 then," Jones grinned triumphantly.

"Eight is not that big a difference too overcome," the sergeant said defiantly.

"And our guests?" the corporal asked.

"Check yourself," the sergeant said and pointed to a screen, "They're just sitting there on their beds."

Corporal Jones checked the monitors and saw that the sergeant was right. One of the Saiyans appeared like he was asleep, the other seemed to be reading a magazine on his bed.

"Alright then," the corporal said and sat down next to the sergeant to watch the game.

x

* * *

x

"Whoopdifuckingdoo," Vegeta said unimpressed as Mayan continued charging her attack, "Your puny powerlevel still ain't enough to even scratch me."

"We got more technology," Mayan said and tapped the gold bracelet on her right wrist, "See this bracelet? It's an energy intensifier, it can intensify the energy of my attack times twenty."

Vegeta did some quick math inside his brain.

"That might have done the trick," he said a little impressed, "That is expensive technology though. It does not come cheap. Especially if you were able to get it past the Earthers."

"We had plenty of money," Mayan said and gently tapped a small pouch hanging from her belt, causing a soft purring sound to come from it, "And the Earthers are saps. When I told it it was my one remaining heirloom of my mother they gave it back to me."

"Yeah, they can be pathetic weaklings," Vegeta echoed, then he folded his arms across his chest, "Still, what makes you think this is enough to kill me?"

"When last measured you had a powerlevel of 5000," Mayan said, "Careful extrapolating of past data we calculated that you could only be in the 20.000+ range. No Saiyan has ever moved beyond that. My enhanced attack should be enough to destroy you."

Vegeta let out a loud sigh.

"It's like those stupid androids all over again," he sighed dejected, "You didn't factor in the unexpected. Like our battles on planet Namek. What if my power had made a radical jump? I do have a gravity gym at my disposal which lets me train at 300 G's."

"If push came to shove we still have one final failsafe," Mayan said confidently. We didn't plan it for you, but more for if we had to deal with Freeza instead. We have additional implants that allow us to pool our energy. Even from this distance I can draw energy from Hanzo and Skeller at the SGC. Not as much as I could if they were here. But more then enough to double my energy."

"I see," Vegeta nodded slowly, "You do realize energy intensifiers are known for their neural blowback? That's why they were forbidden back home. You could lose up to half your arm when that happens."

"For the good of my people I am willing to take that chance," Mayan stated resolute.

"Spoken like a true Saiyan," Vegeta said impressed, then a smirk began to creep into his face, "Of course, before you kill me it's only befitting that you should see what you are really up against."

Vegeta stood up, pushed his comfortable chair backwards with his foot like it was made from paper, then he balled his fists.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Then Vegeta's power erupted in a blaze of golden chi that blasted Mayan like a hot sandstorm at full hurricane force intensity.

And then it stopped, replaced by a soft sound of crickets chirping.

Vegeta's black hair and eyes had been replaced by golden hair and cold green blue eyes.

This couldn't be right!

Saiyans didn't transform into golden beings. They become ozaru's! Were apes! And worse even, even without her scouter she could tell that his power had increased massively. It was big now.

Really big!

"Wh…,wh…, what a-a-are you?" Mayan stammered horrified as Vegeta stared at her with those terrible cold green eyes.

Nightmarish cold green eyes.

"Remember the legends?" Vegeta said smirking, "the old legends? The one that spoke of the Legendary?"

Mayan's eyes grew big as she understood.

"Y-y-y-y-you're the L-l-l-l-legend-d-d-dary? The S-s-s-super S-s-s-saiyan?"

That's when Vegeta's smirk disappeared.

"I wish," he said dejected, "I'm just one of many who can do this…, this trick?"

"Trick?" Mayan said flabbergasted, "You're power has shot through the roof? I can even feel it, it's that immense!"

Vegeta held up four fingers.

"Beside me there are four others who can do this. There was a fifth one but he is dead. They are Gohan, a half Saiyan boy who lives somewhere in China and who is the son of Kakarot, who is now dead. Your brother, Movekk, who was the first to learn how to reach this state, your adopted niece, the Slayer Buffy Summers, and her goofball friend Xander Harris. The last two aren't even remotely Saiyan, although in his case it had something to do with a spell that briefly turned him into one."

Mayan let the information sink in.

Super Saiyans.

The very stuff of legends.

Real.

And here on Earth.

And her brother was one of them.

As was her adopted niece.

Sweet Priya! What had she landed into?

And why had her brother not told her of this?

 _Because you were too busy arguing with him instead of listening?_

"And you wanna know the really disgusting thing," Vegeta said dejected, "It does not end there. There is a state beyond Super Saiyan. A transformation that gives even more power. And both Son Gohan and the Slayer Buffy Summers can do that as well."

Vegeta dropped out of Super Saiyan back to normal. Then he stepped forward until his head was close to Mayan's still flickering energy attack.

"Kill me," he said softly, "For I have nothing left living for. My enemy is gone and Kakarot, his son and Summers have all surpassed me. I am dead inside."

"I now understand you," Mayan said softly, "Don't get me wrong, I still think it's best for my people if you die, but I now understand you."

"That is all I could ask for," Vegeta said content and closed his eyes, "Do it!"

Vegeta braced himself for death.

But death didn't come.

Instead he briefly felt something, a presence, a familiar presence.

When he opened his eyes Mayan was gone, and as he extended his senses he couldn't sense her nearby.

"No dying today then," Vegeta said a little disappointed and went back to his chair. He positioned it in front of the television again and sat down in it. But as he tried to immerse himself back into the television program for the first time he felt something was missing.

For those few seconds when he had placed his life into her hands and was about to die Vegeta had felt alive again.

It was a feeling he had been missing for all this time since the Cell Games.

Maybe it was time to go look for that feeling again, instead of watching this disgusting love triangle between Dawson, Joey and Pacey?

x

* * *

x

"FUCK!"

Cluck!

As the poker fell to the ground Glory walked back to her sofa and Spike's legs finally gave way, causing him to remain upright only by virtue of the chains from which he was hanging.

Bugger!

That never again, he thought. Not even when I survive this and get to torture somebody else again.

"You're as stubborn as a mule," Glory said and snapped her fingers, upon which one of her minions came running towards her with a refreshment.

"Your divine gracefulness," the minion said as he fell to his knees giving her her refreshment. She took the drink, took one sip, then threw the remainder into his face.

"Thank you, your radiant magnificence," the minion said grateful as Glory got up again.

"Why do you continue in your foolhardiness?" Glory said as she stomped towards him and planted a high heeled shoe in his groin, causing Spike to groan with pain again. But not as much as he should have under more 'normal conditions'.

"Maybe…, I…, just…, like…, being…, like…, this?" Spike panted.

"Horseshit!" Glory yelled, "You're hiding something. The Slayer, she has it, right? Or that alien."

"Why…, torture…, me…, then?" Spike panted, "I…, don't…, even…, like…, them."

"And yet you keep on working for them," Glory said shaking her head.

"I ain't…, got a…, lot of choice…, in that…," Spike replied and banged one of his arms against his head, "I got a…, sodding chip in me brain!" Can't even hurt a baby."

"Yeah, I can see it," Glory said as she looked at his head, "Sitting right there in your brain. Poor little vampire, all that power and he can't even hurt a fly."

She then walked around him, her finger tracing around his head.

"It must really kill you inside. I could take it out you know," she said seductively, "I can do that. I'm a God. I can reach inside and take it out, just like that."

"All that power and yet she has to hurt me with knives and hot pokers," Spike said back derisively.

"Watch it," Glory said testy and walked back to her couch, "You've got a sharp tongue, precious, if it weren't for that secret that you're holding I'd tear it out. I've done it before you know."

She snapped her fingers again and three of her minions came running forward and opened their mouths. They had no tongues inside.

And the freak show just got worse, Spike thought.

"Tell me where the Slayer and that alien are hiding the Key, precious," Glory said, " Tell me and not only will I let you live, I will take out that chip as well. Tell me not and I think I will let you live as well, but I will rip out your tongue and eyes, and you dick as well. I know you vampires can recover from a lot of damage but you can't regrow what you've lost."

"Tell me! You hate them anyways. Tell me, this can be your revenge on them. Just tell me where they're hiding my Key!"

For a moment Spike said nothing, then he began to laugh.

"Stop laughing!" Glory said annoyed, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're a moron," Spike laughed.

"Glorificus is not a moron," one of her minions spoke out but Spike ignored him.

"You're a moron," Spike continued, "And guess what, bitch? I'm not telling you jack. You're never gonna get your sodding key, 'cause you might be stronger then me, but in our world, you're an idiot."

"I am a god." Glory said slowly.

"The god of what, bad home perms?" Spike sneered.

"Shut up!" Glory said pouting, almost instinctively reaching for her hair, "I command you, shut up! "

"Yeah, okay, sorry, but I just had no idea that gods were such prancing lightweights," Spike smirked, causing Glory's pout to turn into a death glare, "Mark my words, the Slayer and the Big Scary are going to kick your skanky, lopsided ass!"

In response to his words Glory briefly checked out her ass in dismay.

"They're going to kick your ass back to whatever place would take a cheap, whorish, fashion victim ex-god like you!"

"Shut up, damn you," Glory said, then she aimed her hand at him, "Shut up or I'll make you!"

"Puhlease," Spike snorted loudly, "You suck at torture, I had better minions when I was a nobody living in the sewers and those shoes really go badly with that tank top you're wearing."

"SHUT UP!" she yelled and unleashed a blast of energy at him.

x

* * *

x

Buffy, Willow, Giles and Xander were hunched over Bulma's Spike detector when suddenly Belmovekk reappeared inside the Magic Box holding his sister.

"Stop it!" she yelled, whining like a small child, "Let me go, you bastard!"

"I take it it's mission accomplished," Xander said as Belmovekk pushed Mayan past him until he reached the big table.

"What was she doing?" Tara asked curious.

"Trying to kill Vegeta," Belmovekk said matter of fact.

"The Prince of Dorkness?" Xander said surprised, "Why? And the even bigger question, why's she even alive?"

"It would appear that Vegeta's depression is such that he even welcomes death," Belmovekk said.

"I find that hard to believe," Buffy said.

"Oh, you better believe it, cousin," Mayan said, with a little vitriol on the world cousin, "Vegeta's a basketcase right now and…, hey!"

Belmovekk stripped her of her energy intensifier bracelet.

"What's that?" Buffy asked.

"An energy intensifier bracelet," Belmovekk said as he briefly examined the golden bracelet, "It can amplify the energy of a user many times over. Twenty times if I heard it correctly."

"You heard that?" Mayan said surprised, "Where were you?"

"I was there," Belmovekk said, "I had shapeshifted into an owl. I was watching from the top window."

"You can do that?" Mayan asked surprised.

"I can do many things," Belmovekk said calmly.

"Yeah, like becoming a Super Saiyan," Mayan said accusing, "When were you going to tell me that?"

"In good time," Belmovekk said, then he crushed the bracelet, causing sparks to erupt from it, then he threw it onto the table.

"Hey!" Buffy objected, "We could have used that! That intensity thing seemed really useful."

"It can also blow off your hand, they were outlawed for a very good reason" Belmovekk said unrepentant, then he looked at Mayan and frowned, "What were you thinking using one of these?"

"It was a chance I was willing to take," Mayan said equally unrepentant, "Nothing a sarcophagus can't fix."

"Wow," Xander said, "The pigheadedness, it just went up a notch."

Mayan reached out and picked up the remains of her bracelet.

"You know, I paid good money for that."

"Maybe you should have bought flowers and candy instead?" Buffy suggested.

"I doubt she had dating in mind, Buff," Xander chuckled.

"Let's see what else you got," Belmovekk said and began to pat Mayan down. When he came to her belt and found a hard leather cocoon he stopped and took it off her belt. As soon as he did a soft growling sound came from it.

"What's that?" Buffy asked as Belmovekk opened it. The cover fell open and it revealed a small animal inside, like a hedgehog with feathers. It seemed ill pleased at being uncovered and tried to bite Belmovekk's finger without much success. Instead the Saiyan looked at the small creature in shock.

"What the…," Xander said surprised, then he began to scratch the back of his head, "I feel like I should recognize that thing."

"You should," Belmovekk said softly, then he looked at Mayan, "Torak's teeth! You have a Converter? A honest to God Grognon from Bluxte?"

Mayan just shot her brother a dirty look.

"No wonder you could afford an energy intensifier," Belmovekk said impressed.

"What's that thing," Buffy asked as she looked closely at the animal, "the Groggy."

"It is a Converter, Buffy," Belmovekk said, "it is a Grognon, an animal from the planet Bluxte. It is worth…, I have no idea, it is beyond priceless. It is worth a small planet."

Buffy looked at Belmovekk, then the creature.

"This little thing?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"That little thing has more energy then a nuclear reactor," Belmovekk said, "It can convert energy into matter and recreate whatever you feed it."

"Huh?" Buffy asked clueless.

"Buffy," Xander said as he pointed to the small animal, "If my Halloween memory is correct if you feed it a gold dollar, it literally shits out more money! All copies of that original dollar."

"No way!" Buffy said as her eyes grew big as saucers.

"Yes way," Xander said resolute.

"Wow," Buffy said impressed as she looked at the little Converter, "You better hope Paris Hilton never learns of you, little Groggy, you'd be her ultimate hand purse pet."

"Here, take it," Belmovekk said as he closed the small container and handed it too Buffy, "You take care of it."

"Who, me?" Buffy said surprised as she took hold of the small cocoon and the hissing little animal inside.

"You're the strongest person on the planet beside Gohan," Belmovekk said, "Who better to take care of it then you?"

"She's also a serious shopaholic," Xander quipped, "You sure it's a good idea?"

"You can't do that!" Mayan protested, "It's mine! You can't just take it from me."

"I doubt that you got it in an honest way, young lady," Belmovekk said undeterred, "even King Vegeta never managed to obtain one."

"Regardless, it's mine now!" Mayan objected, "Possession is ownership, remember?"

"Precisely," Belmovekk said unimpressed, "Since we now have it, we now owe it. Maybe if you behave you can have it back. Until then it is ours."

Mayan then said some words in the Saiyan language that needed no translation for the others to understand what she meant.

"You have developed a serious case of the potty mouth, young lady," Belmovekk said disapproving, "Have a care, my children are still in the room."

Some more colorful Saiyan language followed.

"You do realize that if you insult my parentage you also insult your own, right?" Belmovekk said, then he resumed patting her down for hidden technology, throwing anything suspect on the table."

"You know, you'd think they'd do this right at the SGC," Xander said surprised by the number of items Belmovekk managed to find on her person, then he picked up a small tube, "I wonder what this does?"

"My guess," Buffy said as she took the tube from Xander, gave it a twist, upon which a small red stick appeared, "Lipstick?"

"Female vanity," Xander sighed, "the universal constant."

Finally Belmovekk stopped patting Mayan down, then he put his hand on her ears.

"The subdermal implants, are they here?" Belmovekk asked as he gently probed the sides of her head.

"Are you really going to do that?" Mayan asked a little exasperated.

"We are going to discuss things here, young lady, confidential things," Belmovekk said, "I'm going to take them out, with or without your help."

Mayan thought it over for a moment, then she rolled her eyes.

"Fine! It's near my right ear," she said.

Belmovekk probed near her right ear.

"I think I have found it," he said, then energy flashed from both his hands and Mayan reached for both her ears in pain.

x

* * *

x

At the SGC the two soldiers were still watching the game when suddenly on the monitors the two Saiyans reached for their ears in pain. Had they been watching they would have seen that apparently one of them had yelled so hard the guards outside had entered to see what was wrong.

Yup, there was going to be hell to pay later on.

For them that is.

x

* * *

x

"You bastard!" Mayan said angry clutching both her ears, "I told you where it was!"

"I had to be sure," Belmovekk said, "My children are in danger and I do not have time for your personal vendetta with Vegeta."

"Vegeta's a danger to my people," Mayan said angry, "And they are your people as well. At least they should be."

"The only person Vegeta is a danger too is to himself," Belmovekk countered, "Meanwhile I have a crazy Hell Goddess who is after my children. Which brings me to the following question, why are we still here and not chasing after Spike?"

Buffy looked at Giles, then at Xander, then at Willow.

"We can't find him," she said pointing towards Giles, "Bulma's Spike radar either doesn't work or she turned him off. Either way it's useless."

"Great!" Belmovekk said and turned towards Willow and Tara, "How about a locator spell?"

"We tried," Willow said shaking her head, "Nothing seems to be working."

"Glory might be at fault here," Tara said, "Everything we try seems to bounce right off her. Like she has a big bouncy anti-Glory detection spell around herself."

"Damn," Belmovekk remarked, "Then what can we do?"

"Wait?" Xander suggested, "Eventually she's going to break him and come in here. I say let her. Saves us the trouble of finding Spike and she'll probably will have scooped out his insides as well. Good riddance to trash. She comes in here, Buffy goes to the 2nd level, boom! We all go out for hamburgers afterwards."

"Xander, you shouldn't underestimate your opponents like that," Giles sighed, "This Glory has been around for an incredibly long time. She may even dwarf Cell for all we know."

"We don't know that," Xander countered, "Everybody keeps saying that but so far she's been heavy on the skulking about and very light on the smiting. That doesn't suggest she's that strong to me."

"Maybe her power's in mental domination?" Giles suggested, "Maybe she can set you on fire with a single word? It's not always about physical strength."

"You may have a point there," Xander said and turned away, "I need a drink. I'm going to get something. All this suspense is making me thirsty."

As Xander walked towards the small kitchen in the back Mayan turned towards her brother.

"Who's this Glory and why's she even a problem?"

x

* * *

x

In the backside kitchen Xander found Android #18 together with the Twins.

"Let's see," Xander said and examined the content of the small fridge, "Do we have grape? No grape so it would seem. Forest Fruit perhaps? Nah. Mango? Good enough."

Taking out a can of Mango juice Xander turned to the android. One of the Twins, Mayan, was sleeping in her lap, the other, Dawn seemed to be asleep huddled together in a corner.

"You know," Xander said as he popped open his can, "We probably don't say it often enough but thank you. Thank for everything you're doing for us."

The android gave him an odd look but said nothing.

"Look," Xander continued, "I know you really don't want to have anything to do with all this magic stuff and crazy Hell Goddesses, but I appreciate you still helping us out."

She still said nothing, so Xander gave her a brief smile before making for the exit.

"You know, her father or big sister should really have a talk with her," Android #18 suddenly said.

Xander stopped and turned around and saw Android #18 nodding towards Dawn.

"Not only did she lose her mother, everybody keeps saying that she's not real, including her sisters, and now there's an android version of her big sister as well. She's just a small kid. She can't make sense of it. And all of you keep on talking like she's too small and stupid to make sense. But she does. Just not the right sense. She really needs someone to talk to her so things make sense again."

"I wish I could say something that makes sense," Xander said, then he shook his head, "But things don't make sense even to me. As a good friend of mine once said, things are making the kind of sense that's not."

"Well, better find someone who can because she's going to have questions and I can't answer them," #18 said, "I'm just a machine. My life's messed up of its own already. I'm not programmed to make sense of Hell Goddesses."

"Well, me neither," Xander said, then he began to smile, "And yet I'm eager to find out. Does that make me sound crazy?"

Android #18 narrowed one eye at him.

"I think to ask that question is to answer it," she said.

"I think the word you're looking for is waxing rhetorically," Xander said and left the small kitchen, leaving the android alone with the two sleeping kids. Then she let out a loud snort.

"Idiot!"

x

* * *

x

"So, let me get this straight," Mayan said back in the shop as Xander re-entered, "There's this Hell Goddess, she's stranded here and she wants this thing called the Key to do some nasty shit. And the guys who have been hiding it from her have sent it to you as one of your daughters and one of my nieces? And now she's after her and torturing your pet demon cyborg?"

"Wow, you make it sound like a bad 'based on a true story' afternoon special," Buffy said.

"I can only call it how I see it, niece," Mayan bit back, with heavy vitriol on the word niece.

"Wow," Xander said as he waved his hand like it was a claw, then he made a sound like an angry cat, "Roar! Hot cat fight happening?"

"Shut up, Xander!" Buffy and Willow said in unison.

"Oh yeah, it's on, baby," Xander grinned before taking another sip of his can.

"The way I see it it seems clear," Mayan said to her brother, "You have three choices. Fight, flight or surrender. Either kill that bitch, flee from her or give her what she wants."

"You are not suggesting I actually hand over one of my daughters?" Belmovekk said incredulously. In response Mayan held up three fingers.

"Fight! Flight! Surrender!" Mayan reiterated calmly, "Those are your options. And you're probably going to hate me for stating the obvious but she is not your daughter, those monks made her. She is _their_ creation, not yours. And that's ignoring the fact that she's a hybrid and should have been put to death the mo…"

SMACK!

Having just hit Mayan in the face everybody looked bewildered at Belmovekk.

"Wow," Xander said, "Somebody's been raised in a feminist free environment."

Reaching for her face where Belmovekk had hit her Mayan first looked surprised, then she began to grin.

"So you do have some Saiyan spirit left in you?" she said with detached amusement.

"Surrendering her is not an option!" Belmovekk said as he looked away, avoiding her gaze.

"You've become soft, brother," Mayan said, "If this were planet Vegeta and she'd be fully Saiyan you know what would happen if she didn't pass the Royal Audit. Until a child passes the Royal Audit you _never_ become too attached to it, remember?"

"Well that point became moot when Freeza blew the planet up!" Belmovekk said angry, "Got anything else that is totally non-relevant?"

"Well, if surrender is out that leaves only fight or flight, brother," Mayan said, adding some vitriol on the word brother.

"You're wrong, auntie," Buffy interjected, adding copious amounts of vitriol on the word aunt, "There's another option. We find and kill Spike before he can tell."

"Well, I guess, niece," Mayan said sarcastically, "that whole particular plan stands or falls with being able to find your pet robot demon in time. And since we're busy bitching in here and not busy killing out there methinks there's a little hitch with your 'plan'."

x

* * *

x

"SHUT UP!" Glory yelled, then she unleashed a blast of energy at Spike. But instead of cowering or trying to shield himself behind his arms Spike exposed his chest as wide as he could so he could meet her attack head on.

SNAP!

As the attack hit him Spike was thrown backwards with so much force that his chains snapped and he landed against he wall with his back. It was a good thing that he didn't need to breathe or he would have had the wind knocked out of him. And with his body in pain already what was a little extra compared to that?

"Good plan, Spike," Spike groaned to himself, then he briefly closed his eyes to see if her blast had restarted his reactor.

"Come on!" Spike said impatiently.

x

* * *

x

"Well, if you got anything better I'd like to hear it!" Buffy almost yelled at Mayan, "And I don't mean the one where you hand over my sister to a crazy Hell Goddess!"

"It's not my fault you have limited options," Mayan shrugged.

Buffy wanted to say something back but then Giles spoke up.

"I think I've got a reading!" he said excited staring at his detector.

"Show me," Belmovekk said as he and the others gathered around Giles.

x

* * *

x

"Bring him back!" Glory shouted at her minions, as Spike's broken chains dangled in front of her.

Being too damaged to walk Spike had limped out of the room and was dragging himself down the hall. He wasn't sure if his reactor was back online, as he couldn't access any of the data that he normally could from his systems. Therefore the smart thing to do was to make himself scarce before Porno Goddess came to her senses.

An elevator beckoned to him at the end of the hall, it's doors conveniently open. Suggesting safety and an end to pain.

As he crawled towards it Spike made a short prayer.

 _Whoever is out there, and its probably that pansy ass little green guy on his big ass cloud turret, I could really use some help right now. I know I'm a sodding demon who's hurt a lot of people in the past. But I've been good for a long while now. I know it wasn't because I wanted too, it's because I got this bleedin' chip in me brain. But I've saved people. I kept people safe. That's gotta count for something, right? Look, I ain't asking for forgiveness, so please, if you could find it in your heart, I could really use a helping hand right now! Even a little?_

As Spike neared the elevator doors they suddenly started to close. Then one of Glory's scabby little minions came around the corner.

"Here!" the little cretin yelled to alert the others.

 _Thanks a lot, pal!_

x

* * *

x

"It's gone now," Giles said as the detector lost contact again, "It was only there for a moment."

"What was its last known position?" Belmovekk asked.

"Here," Giles said and tapped on the map on the small screen.

"That's outside Sunnydale," Willow said and went back to the big table where there was a bigger map, "That would put it somewhere around here."

"Smart thinking of her," Tara said, "Just outside the city limits. She knew any hiding place inside Sunnydale would get her fingered the moment she arrived."

"What is out there?" Buffy asked, "Make not with the long faces, get me an address."

"Nothing much," Willow said shaking her head, "In fact nothing at all according to this map."

"You're wrong," Xander said and tapped on the map where according to the detector Spike had been, "They're building a hotel down there. I've passed it by last month. But it's new and unfinished, so…"

"…it wouldn't be on the map," Willow and Tara finished in unison.

"Alright, we got a place," Buffy said and made for the exit, "Let's go!"

"I'm coming with you," Mayan said, "Now I really want to see this Glory."

x

* * *

x

Having almost reached the elevator doors they still closed right in front of him.

"Oh, God," Spike said dejected as he could hear Glory's demons come running towards him.

Landing on his knees Spike tried to open the elevator doors and jammed his fingers in between.

 _Sod it, you green wanker,_ he thought, _didn't wanna help? I'll do it myself then._

Digging deep inside his tortured body, trying to find some of that chi that he used to have and had sadly neglected, Spike managed to first pry his nails in between, then the rest of his fingers.

Fearing being dragged back into Glory's hellhole at any moment Spike then grunted as he pushed open the door.

"MMMMMMMYYYYAAAAAAAH!"

Suddenly the doors parted and Spike felt elated. But then that elation went away as he saw no elevator car inside. Not even an elevator shaft in which he could fall.

Instead he stared straight into a swirling maelstrom of bright blue energy.

"What the….," he said flabbergasted.

Then hands finally grabbed him from behind.

"You do not insult Glory by escaping," one of Glory's minions said aloud. Causing Spike to scowl at him.

But that scowl soon disappeared as somebody stepped through the maelstrom.

It was the Big Scary.

"I've never been more glad to see you," Spike said happy, meaning every word of it. Then others came through. Buffy, Xander, Giles, Willow, basically the whole White Hat brigade. Sans the android. Or his own robot.

"Slayer!" one of the demons said aghast, then Buffy planted her fist into his face, and right through for that matter, coming out the back of his skull.

 _I'm saved_ , Spike thought in relief as he closed his eyes, let himself fall against the elevator wall and watched the fight.

A girl that Spike didn't recognize drove her elbow into one of Glory's scabby demons' face and it erupted in a geyser of blood and bone.

 _I'm saved,_ Spike thought as Xander kicked a demon and sent it crashing into a wall, its bones breaking with a very satisfying crunch.

 _It's finally over,_ Spike thought as he watched Belmovekk plant his fist into a demon's stomach, then retract it, showering the floor with blood and entrails.

 _You know, this doesn't look half bad watching,_ Spike thought as a fireball launched by Willow literally cooked a demon alive, _Burn you bastard!_

In no time it was over and all of Glory's minions were either dead or demon paste. Then the Big Scary and Buffy knelt down next to Spike.

"What did you tell!" Buffy yelled at him in a tone of voice that sounded a little too ominous for comfort.

"Did you tell Glory about the Key?" the Big Scary asked, "Tell us!"

"What?" Spike said surprised. Was he hearing this right?

Then the Big Scary took him by the rags of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"What did you tell Glory!" the Saiyan hissed in his face.

Suddenly what appeared to be a rescue attempt looked less and less like one and more and more like a wrapping up loose ends affair that could only end poorly for Spike.

"Nothing!" Spike said vehemently, "I told the bitch nothing!"

"He's lying," Buffy said to the Big Scary.

"No I'm not!" Spike said insulted, "Bitch stuck a hot poker up my bum and I still told her nothing."

"Wow," Xander said impressed, "Talk about your buns of steel."

"You're lying," Buffy said towards Spike, "They were taking you to the exit. You told her, didn't you?"

"I was not!" Spike protested, "I was escaping. Nearly did when your big giant swirly suddenly blocked my exit. That's why they caught me."

Buffy looked wearily at Spike, then she looked at Belmovekk and Giles.

"What do you think?"

"I think this Glory bitch is nearby," the girl that Spike didn't recognize said, "I say we pay her a visit and find out."

"Are you crazy?" Buffy said incredulously, "She's a Hell Goddess!"

But then Belmovekk signaled her to stop.

"She is right," the Saiyan said, "Fight or flight, remember? But before we do either we must know what we are dealing with."

"You're crazy," Spike said pointing at Belmovekk, then he noticed that the girl that Spike didn't recognize was a Saiyan as well, then he pointed at her next, "And you're crazy as well. Since you're both were apes I'm not surprised. That bitch is beyond insane. She tortured me mercilessly."

"Can you even torture somebody with mercy?" Xander said.

"We should find out," Belmovekk said and walked down the hall, followed by the other Saiyan.

The others looked at each other.

"This is insane," Buffy said.

"He's right though, Buff," Xander countered, "We have to know what we're dealing with. For all we know she's weak as shit and this is all a storm in a cup."

"And what if she makes Cell look weak by comparison?" Buffy said back.

"Then the Big Guy puts two fingers to his forehead and we all beam back to the Starship Enterprise for Earl Grey tea and scones?" Xander suggested.

x

* * *

x

Sitting on her divan Glory waited impatiently for her minions to return the vampire when suddenly a crashing noise was followed by one of her minions crashing through the door and then landing at her feet.

"What are you doing here," Glory said as she gave him a kick, "Did that vampire's reactor get restarted? Go back there and find him!"

"A…, t-t-thousand a-apologies, your m-m-magnificence," the scabby demon said, then he began to cough up blood and died at her feet.

"Huh," Glory sighed impatiently as she stood up and pulled down her dress, "It's so hard to get good help these days."

Next thing somebody kicked in what remained of the door.

CRASH!

Then in stepped Belmovekk, disciple of Aldur, followed by a dark haired women.

"Oh, it's you," Glory said disappointed, "Are you here to get back your vampire? Your precious?"

The two Saiyans said nothing.

"Not big on the talking, huh?" Glory said, "I'm afraid neither was your precious. Well, he did. Just not what I wanted to hear. I also think I broke it a little. A lot actually."

" _This_ is who you were fretting about?" the dark haired woman all but snorted as she looked at Belmovekk, "This skank? This blonde haired ditz?"

"You know, you're not very nice," Glory said at the woman.

"Like I care what you think," the woman sneered.

"Bring it on then," Glory said and gestured for the woman to come towards her.

"Oh I will," the dark haired woman huffed.

"Well, come on then, Professor Puff and Stuff?" Glory challenged.

Next thing the dark haired woman charged Glory faster then the normal human eye could follow.

But Glory moved even faster, evaded her attack then as she sidestepped she brought her elbow down in Mayan's neck.

"All talk, no show," Glory said disparagingly as Mayan crashed down to earth. Next she tried bringing her foot down and drive her high heel through Mayan's neck.

Only to get attacked from behind by Belmovekk.

x

* * *

x

The others were still in the hall when they heard the sounds of fighting coming out of Glory's room.

"It has started," Giles said apprehensive.

"He better be fast," Xander said, "Before she rises to his level."

"If only we knew how strong she really is," Tara mused out loud.

"You wanna know how strong that bitch is?" Spike said, his arms resting over Buffy's and Xander's shoulders, "She bloody beat me at full power. At first I could kick her ass, but after a while I couldn't even touch her any more at full bloody power."

Buffy and Xander looked at each other, then at Giles.

"She has already risen," Buffy said horrified, "If Belmo attacks her not at full force she might last long enough to rise to his level as well."

"You don't think he would…?" Xander asked, then he sensed Belmovekk's power, "What is that idiot doing? He hasn't even gone Super."

Then Buffy let go of Spike and ran into Glory's room.

"Hey!" Spike protested, then he fell face first into the ground as Xander dumped him as well and charged after Buffy.

As Xander ran into Glory's room he saw Mayan lying on the floor, massaging her neck, Belmovekk knocked into a wall and Buffy facing off with Glory.

Who, he had to admit it, looked kinda hot in person.

If you dug crazy ass skank with a hefty side of Hell Goddess that is.

"Always the crazy ones," Xander said, then he reached into a pocket and pulled out a small container, opened it and took out a white pill which he popped into his mouth. It was always best to be prepared.

"Xander, take care of my crazy aunt," Buffy said without taking her eyes of Glory.

"Will do," Xander said and made for Mayan, examining her briefly, "Are you alright? Did you break anything?"

"Only my pride," Mayan replied curt.

"That's always very fragile," Xander said and picked her up by her arm, "Come, let's give them some space."

"For what?" Mayan said as she allowed herself to be picked up, "That bitch hits like a Mal'ka. She even knocked my brother aside."

"That's because he was holding the idiot ball," Xander said and took her back towards the exit, there he put her down, "Buffy's not going to make that same mistake."

Then Xander positioned himself between Buffy and Glory and Mayan. Confident that the pill was doing its work Xander was prepared to go Super as well.

x

* * *

x

"Are you going to huff and puff as well," Glory asked Buffy.

"You know what they say," Buffy shrugged, "Never be afraid to be the first to resort to violence."

"Oh, goodie," Glory said as she pretended to clap her hands in glee, "This is the feeble banter part of the battle."

"I…," Buffy tried to say, then she rolled her eyes, "Who am I kidding, whatever I'm gonna say will never be the winning argument, right?"

"Good thinking," Glory grinned, then she attacked, and hit Buffy straight into her face.

x

* * *

x

"Are you sure she's not going to make that same mistake?" Mayan asked as she saw Glory pummel into Buffy.

"She's still standing, isn't she?" Xander retorted, then he whispered something that to Mayan sounded suspiciously much like 'that's more then could be said of you'.

x

* * *

x

For two minutes straight Glory knocked into Buffy, beating her remorseless. During all that time Buffy did nothing other then trying to block Glory's attacks. Then somehow as Buffy was on the receiving end of a flurry of blows Glory managed to grab one of Buffy's arms, pulled her towards her, then swung her around like she was a sack of straw, then over her head and back towards the ground so hard that when Buffy hit the floor it cracked and tears rippled around her.

x

* * *

x

"What the hell is she doing?" Spike's voice said behind Xander as the vampire, leaning on Giles, looked into the room, "She's getting creamed!"

"That's what I said!" Mayan echoed.

"While I hate to agree with Spike here I have to say I concur," Giles agreed, "Why's she not going Super?"

"What would that accomplish?" Xander replied, "Glory's a God. Whatever power you throw at them, if it's not enough they will only play catch-up. What Buffy's doing is testing Glory's strength without increasing Glory's strength. And when she finally figured Glory out she'll probably go Super and vaporize the bitch."

"That's her plan?" Spike said incredulously, "That's stupid."

"Obviously you had a better one," Xander said deadpan, "Oops, if you actually had one we wouldn't have been in this mess."

"No need to rub it in," Spike said giving Xander a death glare.

"Actually I do," Xander said angry, "Because your incompetence means we now have to force the issue, instead of picking the time and battleground ourselves."

"Not my fault that she sent that Key sniffing demon my way," Spike retorted angrily, "it wasn't my idea for the Big Scary to make me his appointed baby sitter and Glory magnet. If that brat of his is the sodding Key then maybe he should have kept a closer watch on her."

"I'm pretty sure you would rather have spent your time banging the integrated circuits out of your Buffy sex bot," Xander bit back.

To his credit Spike didn't flinch.

"You're just jealous that you didn't get the idea first."

x

* * *

x

Picking Buffy up Glory threw her into the air again, jumped after her until she was higher then Buffy, then a double hand attack followed that sent Buffy crashing back into the floor. Next thing Glory landed with her knee in Buffy's stomach, causing Buffy to break through the concrete floor and disappearing in a cloud of dust.

"Alright, who's next?" Glory said as she landed on her high heeled shoes, then she pointed to Xander, "You perhaps."

"I hope Buffy still has that plan," Spike whispered softly towards Xander.

"Me too," Xander said, sounding just a tad uncertain. Which Mayan immediately picked up.

"I thought you said she had a plan," she asked, "Didn't you guys discuss it beforehand?"

"Actually, I was kinda hoping she had that plan," Xander said as he bit his lip, "She likes to play things by hand a lot."

"Great!" Mayan said disgusted, "So what's plan B?"

"I'm plan B," Xander said and yelled, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Next thing Xander's power erupted in an explosion of golden chi, similar to the one Vegeta had displayed back at Capsule Corp.

He too, Mayan thought in shook as Xander's short hair turned to gold, stood up straight and golden chi shone around him. What the hell was wrong with this planet? It was loaded to the brim with Super Saiyans and half Super Saiyans.

But as she looked at him she noticed he was not quite the same as Vegeta. For one both the color of his hair and his chi was a very dull color of gold, whereas Vegeta's was way more bright. Secondly, even without a scouter she could tell that this guy did not have the same kind of power that Vegeta had. The Saiyan prince was way stronger.

Seeing Xander transform gave Glory pause for a moment.

"Neat trick," she said impressed, "But I'm still going to kick your ass."

"I wouldn't count on it," Xander said trying to sound confident, "I wi….."

Suddenly he noticed a small piece of concrete that was rising in the air in front of him.

Mayan saw it too.

"What's going on?" she said nervously, "Somebody's increasing their chi. But w…."

Then, slowly and majestically Buffy rose up from the hole in the floor behind Glory. Like Xander she was now surrounded by golden flames of chi, and her hair stood up straight as well. But her hair hadn't changed much in color on the account that she was a blonde already. But where Xander's hair was now a more dull gold color, hers was now more of a pale gold color, as were the chi flames around her. The power of course coming from Buffy was immense though. Mayan thought it was way stronger then Vegeta's.

As she emerged from the hole in the floor Mayan could see that Buffy had her arms cupped beside her waist and that pale blue energy was flickering between them.

"Didn't I beat you before?" Glory said as she repositioned herself so she wouldn't be caught between Buffy and Xander, "You're not really like the average Slayer are you?"

"What can I say?" Buffy grinned, then her grin turned into a smirk, a very Saiyan battle smirk, "Not only am I extra ordinary, I'm also pretty. I can also do this."

Buffy's power went up a notch as her hair stood up even straighter, her muscles grew in size, her chi blazed even brighter and electrical discharges now arced around her.

x

* * *

x

"The Second level," Xander said with abated breath.

"Sweet Priya!" Mayan said impressed, her jaw nearly hitting the floor in shock, "By the Seven Hells, if Baal thinks he can defeat this planet he's deluded. We might have to move galaxy again."

"Good thinking," Xander said, then he waved one arm behind him, "It might become necessary for us to vamoose any second now as well. This might be big."

"How big?" Mayan asked.

"Earth shattering."

x

* * *

x

"Not fair." Glory said as Buffy increased her power even further.

"Fair, schmair," Buffy shrugged, then she threw forth her arms, aimed her hands at Glory and shouted, "HA!"

The Kamehameha wave sped forth from her hands, slammed into Glory and enveloped her completely. It then broke through the wall behind her out into the open where Buffy guided it into the air and from there straight into space.

x

* * *

x

"By the Seven Hells of Jerherherod!" Mayan exclaimed wide eyed as she saw the massive amounts of energy that Buffy, her adopted niece, blasted into the Hell Goddess. And it was happening only meters from her. Which meant not only massive raw power, but also exceptional control.

For the first time Mayan realized that maybe her brother had chosen well to train and adopt this girl.

 _I now get it why Freeza died on this miserable planet,_ she thought, then another thought hit her, _if all the Tau'ri warriors were to harness this kind of power they would conquer this galaxy. They would become the new Saiyan race. We_ _really_ _have to leave this galaxy._

x

* * *

x

Throwing every erg of energy into her Kamehameha wave Buffy poured her heart and soul into her attack.

x

* * *

x

Crawling out of the hole in the wall he had made Belmovekk re-entered Glory's room. Only to see Buffy in the Second level blast Glory head on with a Kamehameha attack.

 _Good,_ he thought approvingly, _at least somebody was using their brains today._

 _Cause I sure as hell was not._

x

* * *

x

 _She's magnificent,_ Spike thought as he watched Buffy blast that accursed bitch, _toast that skank for me, Slayer._

Then another thought hit him.

 _How on Earth am I going to explain that I love her and commissioned that sex robot at the same time?_

x

* * *

x

Feeling exhaustion near, Buffy tried reaching for some extra reserves. By now she felt like she had poured more energy in her attack then she had during the Cell Games. Surely by now she should have evaporated Glory.

But it was better not to take any chances.

After all, a God who survives always rises to meet that level.

The thought alone of having to repeat that showdown from the Cell Games alone was enough to make her go the extra mile.

Besides, she would then have need for Gohan as well. And there was no way in hell she was going to face Chichi that she needed to borrow her son again.

x

* * *

x

Eventually all things come to an end, and as the others watched Buffy finally stopped her attack and guided the remainder of her Kamehameha wave into space.

But instead of feeling elated the unthinkable happened.

For as soon as the Kamehameha wave dissipated Glory became visible again.

The Hell Goddess looked extremely the worse for wear.

Gone was her stylish outfit and her permed hair.

While the occasional speck of textile either still clung to her body or was burned into it, Glory was for the most part completely naked. All hair on her scorched body was gone, her flesh in many parts black from 3rd degree burns.

And yet she still lived.

x

* * *

x

"She's still alive!" Mayan said horrified.

"Goddamn bitch!" Spike growled.

"That's…, most unfortunate," Giles said aghast, "How could this be? Belmovekk told us that if only you had overwhelming power you could still destroy a God."

"I think he was wrong in his analysis," Willow said, then she turned to Tara, "We should be ready to re-open the portal."

x

* * *

x

"Why don't you just die!" Buffy yelled at Glory, "You should be dead, you skank!"

"You…, can't…, kill…, me," Glory panted heavily, "You're…, just…, a…, mortal…. You…, can't…, kill…, that…, which…, is…, immortal!".

"Well, from my POV you look pretty crispy to me," Buffy said, "I think another round might finally push you over the edge."

She then held out one hand in front of her.

"KA!"

She then added the other hand below the first.

"ME!"

She then retracted both hands to her side.

"HA!"

Energy began to flicker between her hands.

"ME!"

x

* * *

x

"Good thinking!" Xander said approving, "If when at first you don't succeed, fry the bitch some more."

x

* * *

x

"Stop it!" Glory yelled as she saw Buffy recharge for another massive attack.

"You're the God," Buffy yelled back, "Make me!"

And that was that. Because even Glory knew that in her current condition she was unable to do anything.

x

* * *

x

"Yes!" Belmovekk said approvingly. Even though he still couldn't sense Glory, it was plain for all to see that she hadn't risen to meet Buffy's power yet. Buffy's first attack hadn't overwhelmed Glory like it should, but the reverse, an increase in power hadn't happened either. In fact she was severely weakened. This might be the attack that would throw her over the edge and into oblivion.

"Fry the bitch!" Belmovekk said.

x

* * *

x

Buffy's attack was not as strong as her first attack, but with Glory this weakened she might not need to unleash another attack of that magnitude.

She was about to unleash her attack when something strange happened.

Suddenly Glory dropped on her knees, then fell backwards on the ground.

And then she was gone.

In her place now lay a heavily burned young man. Burned and damaged beyond recognition.

But a man she still recognized.

"Ben?"

x

* * *

x

AN: _You know what to do, right?_


	16. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9**

'Megalomania'

x

x

AN: _Happy new year everyone! A little later then usual but finally the final chapter of this act. I still had some proofreading to do which took a little longer then usual_

 _We have come to the end of yet another act, so good news, bad news. You get to enjoy it, that's the good part. But know that you have to wait until the next act is finished to get more story afterwards. That's the bad part. Ain't life a box of bittersweet chocolates?_

 _For this chapter I did something I haven't done in a very long time, like revisiting parts of my very first story. While it was the story that sucked most of you in the first time it's not one of my favorites and I feel it could be better. I might even pull a George Lucas and do a rewrite some time. Maybe after I finish this story. Instead of the usual post-story depression dive back into the beginning again. It might even help kickstart the next story a little sooner. Anyway, the first result of that revisiting is this chapter's opening._

AN 2017: _Part 1 has been updated!_

x

x

* * *

(From the memoirs of Belgarath the Sorcerer)

x

After having witnessed Belmovekk's epic battle with Torak over the ruins of Boktor Beldin and I returned to the Vale with Belmovekk. Our brother, despite having stopped the mad God in his tracks and allowing thousands of Drasnians to escape the butcher knives of Torak's Grolims, had fallen into serious deep despair. And for once I could actually sympathize with him. It's not too often that you are given the opportunity to really stick it to the bad guy and then get flat out told you're not allowed to do it.

It had gotten so bad we even had to pull the Twins off the Mrin Codex and put them together with Beldin on suicide watch. A decision that would probably hurt our cause badly in the long run, because we really needed them to make sense of that raving lunatic's prophecies in the upcoming battle.

Then again we also needed our new Super Saiyan brother even more. Or the fact that if Torak were to bring his other massive army into the fray, massing in Chtol Murgos, we needed his now massive firepower. Those were the reasons we gave the War Council of our absence. Truth be told we just had so few of us left that we couldn't neither afford, nor wanted, to lose yet another one of us.

Not like this at least.

x

 _A very natural thing to feel, right?  
_  
x

So leaving Pol to keep an eye on the panicking monarchs of the West we took the big guy back to his domed home in the Vale and the four of us set up a schedule to look after our depressed brother. We finally agreed upon a schedule, even if it saw me return back to the general staff at Tol Honeth way too soon, leaving my three brothers to pick up my part in my absence.

x

 _Go ahead, readers! Think what you want. You go and try to keep a suicidal Saiyan_ _and_ _a fragile coalition of all the unruly Western powers from falling apart at the same time!_

x

When having to contend with a depressive Saiyan one has to make some hard choices on how to help him deal with his grief. I tend to prefer hard liquor myself, dousing oneself in sweet alcohol's embrace. I know Pol hates it when I do it, but sometimes one has no choice but to take the hard choice, if only because all other choices are even worse.

Still, in these cases alcohol should be taken in moderation. In which case I don't mean have one or two tankards of ale before bedtime followed by some water to fight off dehydration. Nor does it do to replace one pain, grief, with another, alcoholism. No, when I mean moderation I mean getting _really_ sauced up, just to get through those difficult first weeks. The last thing a man wants to do in a situation like this is think about the cause of his depression. I speak from bitter experience here.

It's only after those first most dangerous weeks have past that I advocate more talk, less alcohol. I know Pol totally disagrees with me on this but then again she couldn't be there and even if she was she probably had to go back to the War Council just as fast like me. We both had a war to fight.

So, for now, me, Beldin and the Twins agreed to keep Belmovekk up in oil and keep him from falling apart until he got his act back together again. Which was hopefully sooner then Torak's timetable of getting his armies moving again. At which point necessity would force our hand and we would have to leave our friend with the keys to the Twins' beer pantry or hope that by then he had sobered up enough to be of some use again. Or at the very least no longer be a danger to himself again.

That was our campaign plan.

Since I was the first to leave the Vale again I volunteered to do most of the initial Belmovekk watch shifts at his domed home.

Now, I would like to reiterate that a dome is no place for a sorcerer to live in, even one as inept as Belmovekk. I may be biased because I live in a tower, but I've always felt that maybe if my Saiyan brother had built himself a proper tower he wouldn't have been such a sub par sorcerer. Part of being a disciple of Aldur is devoting oneself to study, observing the world around us and find ways to explain it.

A tower is most elegantly suited for that, for it gives its inhabitant ample view of that which he seeks to observe and study. Not only does a tower give you more sight of your surroundings, it also helps if one were to study the sky and stars at night.

One would think that someone, born from the stars would have an interest in them, wouldn't he?

The round dome however does not lend itself well to study and observation of the outside world. Quite the contrary in fact!

Instead it blocks the outside world and forces one's gaze inward. Belmovekk's dome is not a place devoted to the study of the outside world. Instead it is a place naturally suited to inward study. A place devoted to the soul. Pol of course loves it. She finds it more conducive to her studies. I'm not surprised by that because I always found that her female mind was more conducive to that kind of thinking.

The fact that Belmovekk's dome was the only place in the Vale with indoor plumbing didn't hurt either.

Women and their obsession with baths!

Beldin shares my opinion of Belmovekk's dome and posed the theory that because Saiyans prefer these domed homes was why they never developed travel between the stars themselves, but instead focused on developing themselves in its place. I'm not sure if I agree with that, Beldin's theories can be, outlandish? Still, there might be a point to his idea.

It was with heavy heart that I sat down with some of my scrolls in Belmovekk's living room after having put the Saiyan to bed after having poured the better part of one of the Twin's finest ale kegs into him.

Belmovekk's living room is unique as it is probably the only room in the Vale not devoted to study, hygiene, storage or cooking. He has his own library and study room that he uses when he's not training in his training room. But the living room is kept meticulously devoid of books and scrolls. And I don't even have to ask him why this is so, because I only have to look at his little 'shrine' to know why.

In a corner of the living room stood Belmovekk little shrine, with images of the two people he misses the most. His sister, the beautiful but too mercurial looking for my taste Mayan, and his former wife, the equally beautiful yet graceful and above all extraordinary kind Inari. I speak of experience here. And in a sense this whole room is his shrine to her. For even after all those years it still bears her imprints. This is not a man's room, even after all those thousands of years after her death this is still _her_ room. Inari's room.

Being the only other of Aldur's disciples who got married and lost their wife as well I can relate to that. It's the reason why I still maintained Poledra's old cottage, even if I can't bear to live in it. When you're immortal and the world around you keeps on changing, clinging on to these mementos of the past, even the most bitter ones, becomes all the more important.

I was sitting by the table, nursing a tankard of what remained of that fine keg of ale when I heard a door open and out tottered Belmovekk. Seeing me sit by the dinner table, reading by a candle's light my Saiyan brother came towards me, then sat down opposite me.

"Shouldn't you be passed out?" I said. To which Belmovekk merely shrugged as he looked at me with bloodshot eyes. He was close, but not close enough. Damn Saiyans and their iron constitutions! You'd think that after all those centuries you'd remember that it takes more beer then the average sorcerer to bring one down.

"I's got better," Belmovekk said and nodded towards my tankard, "You's going to finish that?"

"I guess not," I said and shoved my tankard towards him. He took it and downed it in one gulp. I then asked the question which against better judgment I shouldn't ask to a man in his condition.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I's been to hell and back and then some," Belmovekk said as he put the empty tankard down.

It was the answer that I should have expected. It also told me that he hadn't had nearly enough beer yet.

"Want some more?" I asked, "There's still some left. I could get you something more stronger if you want."

"That might be a good idea," Belmovekk agreed and swiped the empty tankard off the table, "All this ale does is giz me a headache."

"Well, I've got something stronger," I said and reached beside the table to use my 'talent' to bring forth a dark green unmarked bottle into this world and put it on the table.

"Whaz that?" Belmovekk said as he leaned forward and studied the bottle, like if he could stare long enough suddenly markings would appear.

"Some would call it paint thinner, others paint stripper," I said as I uncorked the bottle and a foul odor filled the room, "most people just would call it lethal. But in the Northern forests of Gar og Nadrak, certain forest trappers and gold diggers with too much time on their hands during those long winters distil this demon's brew to kill off what remains of their brains. And I say demon's brew because it's fitting as they're way too close up North to those demon worshipping Morindim for comfort."

"Dozzit taste as awful as it smells?" Belmovekk asked almost hopeful.

"Not even close," I grinned impishly, "far, far worse."

"Sounds….., delicious?" Belmovekk grinned as well.

"You know, Pol hates this stuff," I said as I reached for two tin cups, "If I ever were to even open a bottle of this within fifty feet of her she'd throw me out."

"Thennit's a good thing she's not here, old friend," Belmovekk said, then he looked at the tin cup I put in front of him, "Tin cups?"

"Trust me, if you put this stuff in one of your glasses you can throw them away afterwards," I said and poured the liquid into his cup, then I poured some in mine. While those Nadrak trappers and gold hunters often drank this stuff alone in their snowed in cabins, I find that the preferred way to use this was in the company of others.

Usually to see who would succumb to alcohol poisoning first so they could pawn their stuff. If they themselves could still stand that is.

Then again, this was a drink that went down smoother, tasted less awful and usually knocked you over the head less when you consumed it together with other people.

"Well, here goes nothing," I said as I raised my cup. Belmovekk raised his and together we downed it in one go.

"Torak's teeth!" Belmovekk gasped, his face twisting in a ghastly grin, "You weren't understating. This stuff could probably even knock out Freeza."

He didn't mention Freeza often and for that I am profoundly grateful. A tyrant who destroys planets or casually destroys the people who live on them is a kind of evil that is way beyond what I am used too. For all their butchery Torak and his Grolims in the end only seek to dominate and impose their will on others, not eradicate all life. This is an evil that, whilst totally evil, I can comprehend at least. Freeza's kind of evil on the other hand…..

Also, whenever Belmovekk mentions Freeza it reminds me that the man I call my friend at one time willingly took part of this evil. While I know he is reformed now and truly regrets what he has done, it is not something I like to think about.

x

 _Yeah, I can be a hypocrite at some time, dear reader. Guess I'm still human after all.  
_  
x

"Let's not talk of him again," I said quickly as I refilled our cups. A quick toast and the cups were ready for a refill. Another round followed after which I considered my contribution to this affair fulfilled and placed the bottle next to Belmovekk's cup. Needless to say it went down well with my Saiyan brother and in no time I 'willed' some more bottles into existence..

As we drank together we talked about some things and while I tried to steer the conversation towards happy thoughts, invariable there came a point where Belmovekk finally brought up his fight with Kal Torak.

"Where didz I go wrong, Belgarath?" he bemoaned mournfully, "Why didzn't I destroy that sonofabitch?"

I tried to think of a more diplomatic answer, but for the life of it couldn't think of one.

"You were told not too," I finally said.

Belmovekk shook his head and wagged a finger in my face.

"Yeah, but that waz only afters," he objected, "After I got Supered up. Then I hadz power to spare. But befores I coulda have done it also. That sonofabitch was nowhere near as strong as I was first. I could have beaten him, you knows."

"Look my friend," I said trying to sound calmly, "There's nothing to be gained in beating yourself up over this. You tried, it didn't work. It wasn't meant to be. Torak's death is not meant to be by your hands."

"Bullshit!" Belmovekk said and slammed his hand on the table, "I's had it up to here with all dis prophecy crap! I could have donnit! Even before I becames the Super Saiyan. I needs to know what I did wrong. I needs to know."

It then hit me. Maybe what was ailing my friend wasn't so much the lives he could have saved, but wanting to know where he had failed. If he could have killed Kal Torak if he had played his cards right.

Belmovekk's words had me thinking for a moment while he emptied his second bottle.

"Stupid prophecies," he muttered as he opened the third bottle, "Playing their stupid game while peoples die by the score by them knives of those damn Grolims. For millennia now we plays by them rules and what do we get? Dis army of millions on our doorstep? I shouldda blown up Ashaba and half of Karanda with it and it would have been far more merciful for everyone in them long runs."

"What if you did?" I countered, "What if you did blow up half of Karanda and Torak had survived? What would that have accomplished?"

Belmovekk didn't reply initially, then he muttered something that sounded suspiciously much like 'at least I would have tried something'.

"The sad matter of fact is that Torak is a God," I continued, "We don't know enough about the nature of Gods. Maybe you think you could have beaten Torak but in reality there was probably no chance of you doing so whatsoever. They do not exist entirely in this reality."

"What d'ya mean?" Belmovekk asked.

I scratched my head trying to convey into words what my gut feeling had been telling me for a long while.

"I think it's like this," I tried to explain, "The Gods existed in this reality, but they also are able to withdraw to another, which is where they currently reside, Torak being the sole exception as he seems to be mostly trapped in this one, unable to move back and forth. But they move so fluidly between realities so flawlessly that I think a part of them always resides in that other reality. And what we see here is just their outer face, their avatar as it were. At least that's what I think. And if you had managed to destroy Torak, all you would have accomplished is to destroy his avatar. And his other part, he'd be free to move back and forth again."

Belmovekk thought it over for a long time.

Probably in no small matter handicapped by all the booze he had consumed.

"Alrighty," he said as he clutched his face, like he was experiencing extreme headaches from having to think, "suppose you's right. Torak exists both in this reality and th'other. More in this I's admit. Then how comes our Prophetic friend blew a hissy fit when I becames a Super Saiyan and hadda power to really send Kal Torak packing for his other dimension. If all I's could do was destroy his avatar, why botha? Why tells me to stop. Unless…"

Belmovekk closed his eyes like he had extreme difficulties coming to the end of his conclusion.

"… Torak does only exist in dis body. He can be killed. That's why he's being primed for his big date with Belgarion. He can't leave dat body anymore, like them others and when it gets destroyed is game over for ol' burntface."

Bugger me and give me twenty lashes! Outwitted by a drunk Saiyan!

Apparently there was truth after all in that saying that said there was truth in alcohol for I had no comeback to that. As Belmovekk looked at me with triumphant eyes I did the only thing I could do.

I reached for the bottle and filled my cup to the brim.

x

 _It was very late at night, I already had some and at that time and place it seemed like the most reasonable thing to do. So don't judge me and be glad I wasn't that far gone that I couldn't remember it at all or this chapter would have ended several pages ago.  
_  
x

As soon as I put down the cup I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. For some reason that brew was hitting me really hard.

But at the same time it made me feel clearer in my mind then ever. This is the moment people like Pol argue that good judgment leaves you and all that comes out from this point in time is nonsense and bad singing.

Of course people like Pol never went this far in their drinking, if they ever did at all. So they wouldn't know that if you ever reach this state, and mind you, it's not one that you always attain, you can gain some amazing insights. The barriers of conventional and wishful thinking are suddenly stripped away and you reach a clarity of insight that only the most brilliant of philosophers attain.

I wonder if they also drink a lot?

The downside of reaching this state of perfect clarity is that all to often it comes at the expense of your fine motor skills so when you try to convey your amazing insights out comes only pure gibberish. Only one who has reached the same state of perfect clarity and inebriation will be able to understand you.

This so happened to be Belmovekk.

"I get your point," I said as I opened my eyes, "Maybe he is invested in that body. But what if Torak can _only_ be killed by Belgarion, with Riva Irongrip's sword with the Orb of Aldur attached? And anything else would only destroy Torak's body but not his spirit? And leave him free to cause havoc as he pops up wherever he wants to and generally makes a mess of things?"

"Now we would have the worst of both worlds because Torak would still be around and there is no longer a damn thing we could do about him. It's bad enough he's around with his body, what if killing him frees him again to be a bigger pain in our ass? Wouldn't that be our worst case scenario?"

Belmovekk looked at me with bloodshot eyes and utter bewilderment. Which convinced me that I had scored a good point indeed.

"Sweet Priya I think you's right," he finally exclaimed, "It's the only explanation that makes sense."

x

 _And people say alcohol doesn't solve anything!_

It can! Under the right conditions that is.

x

Having reached a new insight Belmovekk poured us both another cup of the Nadrak's devil's brew.

"I see now that power in itself don't fix everything," Belmovekk said as he picked up his tin cup, "Wha is needed is them rights kind of power."

"Right," I said as I picked up my cup, "And we're still waiting for that one to come."

I then took a sip.

"But rest assured, it will come, my friend, and then we will be both there at the end as Belgarion sticks that big knife into him."

"I can't wait for that day to come," Belmovekk sighed before taking another sip, "Although it does worry me da I's never mentioned in them Mrin codex when that confrontation comes."

"Neither are Beldin and the Twins," I said, but I am sure they, like you, have other roles to play."

"I suppose," Belmovekk nodded a little distant.

Seeing that we were now both in 'the zone' as it were I decided to prod my Saiyan brother a little further.

"So what now, brother?" I asked, "Are you going to sulk here in the Vale some more? Do you want some time off? Because to be honest, I could really use you when I go back out there. We still don't know where Torak is going to march that sea of Angaraks he calls his army to next. If he marches into Algaria, well, that would be our least worst option. But if he decides to march into Cherek it would be the like Boktor all over again. I doubt even the Cherek fleet can evacuate their entire populace."

Belmovekk pondered my words over for a moment.

"You's words ring true, Belgarath," he said and looked around the room, Inari's room, "maybe it is better to be elsewhere and busy at this moment. Might not be good to is in this place when one's has too much on his mind."

"That's the spirit!" I said with some considerable relief, this was going way better then expected. And I'm sure Beldin and the Twins would be relieved as well.

"We'll leave tomorrow," Belmovekk said as he stood up, "Right after I 'ave some sleep."

He had barely taken two steps when Belmovekk keeled over and fell face first into his Mallorean carpet.

"Wherever you lay your head, that's your home," I said with thinly veiled amusement, then I noticed that the world was starting to turn for me as well.

"Oh well, at least I'm still sitting," I said, then the world turned to black for me as well.

x

* * *

x

The present

x

"Ben?"

Dropping out of her Super state Buffy approached the heavily burned and injured young man lying on the floor. Willow, Tara, Giles and Xander also came running towards the injured young man.

"Ben, are you alright," Buffy asked concerned, instantly having recognizing the heavily injured young man as the nice young doctor from the Sunnydale hospital who had been so helpful before and after her mother's death.

As Buffy and her friends gathered around him Ben tried to speak but couldn't. Instead he just wheezed laboriously as he tried to keep his breathing going.

"We've got to get him to a hospital," Buffy said worried to Giles.

"I'm not sure we should move him, Buffy," Giles said as he scratched the back of his head in bewilderment, "If he is this injured any movement might be fatal."

"We should call the hospital," Tara suggested, "Ask them to send for an ambulance."

"But I left my cell phone at the Magic Box," Willow said, upon which Tara gave her you have got to be kidding me look.

"We always do that," Xander explained, "Damn things are too vulnerable. Too squishy in a fight."

"Then somebody has to go to the hospital and get help," Tara pleaded looking around the group.

"I'm not going out there," Xander said shaking his head, "Glory's out there somewhere."

"Yeah," Willow said looking around, "where did that bitch go?"

"I'll go! If I meet that bitch I'll just finish what I started," Buffy volunteered, then she looked down at Ben again, "Hang in there, Ben, I'll get help."

"And what if she returns while you're gone, Buff," Xander countered," Face it, you're the only one who can beat that bitch."

"Then Belmo goes! He can always use his beam-me-up-Scotty thing to get out of danger," Buffy said and pointed to where Belmovekk was, "You can, right?"

There was no response.

"Belmo?" Buffy asked somewhat concerned as everybody looked to the hole in the wall where Glory had knocked the Saiyan into.

In it the Saiyan could be seen steadying himself against the wall with one hand, eyes closed, the other hand grasping his head.

"Are you alright?" Buffy called out concerned.

"I am not alright," Belmovekk replied, no, he grunted, "I have a headache big enough that it could crack the world again."

"Hit your head too hard?" Xander said in a slight tone of voice, "That's what you get for charging in holding the idiot ball."

"I have been hit harder and more sustained then that before," the Saiyan grunted dismissively.

"Hangover bad then?" Xander suggested.

"That might be," Belmovekk admitted, "But I have not gotten drunk for a long time. And this is still worse. It's like something is trying to crawl inside my skull and make itself at home, yet failing miserably at it."

"Same here," Mayan called out, who was also clutching her head, "By the Seven Hells of Jerherherod! This is the worst I've felt ever!"

The group looked at Mayan, then at Belmovekk, then at each other.

"One's a coincidence," Xander said, then holding up two fingers, "two on the other hand smacks of evidence of higher power meddling. That higher power being Glory of course."

"But why would she give Belmo and his sister splitting headaches?" Buffy asked.

"Why is Ben even here?" Giles asked.

"ARE YOU PEOPLE FREAKIN' INSANE!"

As they all turned around they saw Spike standing in the door opening where they had left him.

"That bloody bitch is lying right at your feet and you're wondering about headaches?" Spike yelled incredulously.

"But that's Ben," Buffy said, "Glory's gone. She escaped."

Spike gave them the 'Am I the only sane person left in the universe?' look and rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" he groaned, "That guy is Glory. Ben is Glory!"

The group looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Ben is Glory?" Buffy said befuddled, then she looked at Spike, "Glory has gone, we need to get help for Ben."

Spike gave her look of utter astonishment.

"Are you daft?" he said flabbergasted, "Ben is Glory! She changed into him right there in front of your eyes!"

"Are you saying Ben is with Glory?" Willow asked, causing Spike to facepalm himself.

"Are they working together?" Xander asked as he briefly glanced at injured Ben.

"No. No. Ben is Glory. Glory's Ben. They're one and the same," Spike said vehemently.

The group looked at each other.

"When did all this happen?" Tara asked.

"Right here, before your very eyes!" Spike said, gesturing wildly towards Ben, "Buffy shot the mother of all Kamehameha's at him, turned the bitch all nice and crispy, then she stopped and pfft! Glory turned into Ben"

The five looked at Spike like he was talking gibberish.

"You do remember, right…?" Spike asked a little unsure now, squinting at them, "Is everyone here very stoned?"

Spike then turned towards Belmovekk and Mayan.

"Didn't you guys see anything?" he asked almost desperately.

"All I can see right now is pain," Belmovekk said, still clutching his head.

"See," Willow said at Spike, "You're wrong."

"I'm not!" Spike yelled in annoyance, "Glory's the bitch that tortured me, Ben's the…, well, whatever the hell he is. Two entirely separate entities sharing one body. Like a bloody sitcom. How can you lot forget?"

"He might have a point," Mayan weighed in, "I remember Buffy shooting that bitch with that massive energy attack, and then suddenly…, splitting headache. And all of a sudden the bitch is gone and this guy's in her place? It's gotta be related."

"Finally!" Spike said triumphantly.

"So you're saying…, Ben and Glory…," Xander mused befuddled.

"…have a connection," Tara finished Xander's train of thought.

"Yes, obviously, but what kind?," Giles said confused.

Then Spike began to laugh.

"Oh, I get it. That's very crafty," he laughed, "Glory's worked the kind of mojo where anyone who sees her little presto-change-o instantly forgets. And yours truly, being somewhat other than human…, stands immune. As do the Saiyan wondertwins over there, they just get a massive headache as their tiny brains do overtime trying to comprehend."

"Don't make me come over there and 'comprehend' you, vampire trash," Mayan groaned testy.

"So…, Ben and Glory…, are-are the same person?" Willow frowned confused.

"Glory can turn into Ben, and Ben turns back into Glory," Xander said slowly, like he was having a revelation.

"And anyone who sees it instantly forgets," Tara said.

"Kewpie doll for the lady," Spike said relieved.

"Excellent!" Giles said chipper, then he looked around, "Now. Do we suspect there may be some kind of connection between Ben and Glory?

Xander, Willow and Tara look enquiringly at Spike, causing him to sigh loudly in despair.

Meanwhile, Buffy wasn't looking at Spike. She was looking at Ben.

Something was wrong here.

And then suddenly she no longer was there.

"Hello Elizabeth," a voice spoke amiably.

Buffy turned around and saw she was in a large hall, standing not far from a large cage. Inside which Angelus slash Hannibal Lecter sat on a swivel chair. A coy smile adorned his face.

"Why, we meet again," Angelus/Lecter smiled, "What might people think? That we're in love?"

Angelus/Lecter swiveled himself around on his chair.

"Pity poor Elizabeth," he singsonged, "almost had the evil goddess defeated, and now she's outwitted by a simple trick."

"Damn you!" Buffy yelled as she slammed the bars of his cage, "Damn you and your stupid games! Tell me where Glory is so I can kill the damn bitch. Tell me!"

"Poor poor Elizabeth," Angelus/Lecter said ruefully, "Ever so brave, ever so clueless. I wonder why I even bother."

"DAMN YOU!" Buffy yelled and hammered the bars of the cage again. Only this time she hammered them so hard that they got bent out of shape.

Shocked at her sudden display of power in this dreamscape Buffy took a step backwards. And Angelus/Lecter stopped spinning. Standing up he went to the bent bars and examined them.

"Interesting," he said fascinated, "this has never happened before."

Buffy looked at her fists equally bewildered, but then she began to grin. She suddenly had power in here.

The kind of power that she knew intimately well.

"No more games, doctor," she said, "Tell me, where is Glory."

"Ah, what long way we have come, Elizabeth," Angelus/Lecter said calmly, "First you wanted to know who you were dealing with, then why, and now the where. You should really read Marcus Aurelius, Elizabeth. The basics! Always go back to the ba…"

"No!" Buffy said as she took one of the bent bars and bended it some more, "Enough of your Marcus Ramius and all that other crap. I want a simple answer, you freak! Tell me where Glory went!"

"Temper, temper, Eliza…," Angelus/Lecter tried to say but Buffy twisted the bar some more.

"No more temper, temper, me, doctor," Buffy said annoyed, adding lots of vitriol on the word doctor, "And my name is Buffy! Where! Is! Glory!"

"Well then, Eli…, Buffy," Angelus/Lecter said as he sat down on his swivel chair, "Then we've reached some kind of impasse."

"No we haven't," Buffy said as she grabbed both bars and pushed them aside, until there was enough room for her to pass through, which she did, "We're gonna play a new game, doctor, one that's called 'tell Buffy what she wants to know or she will kick the crazy doctor's sorry ass'."

"Like I said," Angelus/Lecter shrugged indifferent, "we have arrived at an impasse. Because I can't tell you what you want to know."

"Can't or won't," Buffy said, positioning herself in front of Angelus/Lecter.

"Does it matter," Angelus/Lecter smiled sly, "Elizabeth?"

"I don't care," Buffy said shaking her head, "I just want to know where Glory went."

"But you already know that answer," Angelus/Lecter smiled, "Like I told Clarice earlier, everything you need to know is in the case file."

"Stop playing games!" Buffy yelled angry, "Or else…"

"Or else what?" Angelus/Lecter said unimpressed, "You will hurt me? In here? Doubtful, Elizabeth."

"You saw what I did to those bars," Buffy said pointing to the bent bars, "I finally got power in here."

"Yeah, I must admit that did surprise me a little," Angelus/Lecter admitted, "but ultimately it changes nothing. Beating me up will not reveal the location of Glory to you any faster. If at all."

"Well, after all this time I have to admit that I'm dying to find out, doctor," Buffy said sarcastically.

"I can imagine that you might," Angelus/Lecter smirked as he casually folded his arms across his chest, "But I have faith in you, Elizabeth. You're not going to hit me."

"Oh yeah?" Buffy said as she balled her fist, "Think again."

"Do your worst," Angelus/Lecter said calmly and closed his eyes, still sitting on his swivel chair.

"Oh, I'm gonna," Buffy said determined as she stepped in front of him.

"I have faith in your better nature, Elizabeth," Angelus/Lecter said.

"Yeah, calling me that, not really helping," Buffy said, "I'm gonna hit you."

"The more you talk about it, the less likely you are to actually do it," Angelus/Lecter replied, "I am waiting?"

Angelus/Lecter opened one eye to see Buffy still standing in front of him, looking unsure.

"I thought so," he smirked as he opened his other eye and reclined in his chair, "I am very pleased with you, Elizabeth."

"You smug bastard," Buffy said, still sounding angry, but not as angry as before, "You smug, self satisfied, bastard."

"Showing self control is a sign of a well rounded and well bred personality, Elizabeth. You should be proud. You do your mother proud."

"Leave her out of this," Buffy said defeated, her shoulders slumping, "All's for nothing. Mom's still dead, Dawn's still in danger, Glory's still at large and you're still an insufferable prick."

"Why did you not pick up Dawn, Buffy?" Angelus/Lecter asked curious.

"What?" Buffy asked surprised, "What are you talking about?"

"When you heard that your mother had died and your sisters came to you to be comforted you picked up Mayan, but not Dawn," Angelus/Lecter asked, his left arm now resting on the arm rest of his chair, "Why was that?"

"You're asking me that?" Buffy asked incredulously, "Glory is getting away as we speak and you're asking me Twenty Questions again?"

"Time has no meaning in here, Elizabeth," Angelus/Lecter said unrepentant, "Ten seconds, ten hours, it has little to no bearing to the outside world."

"So there might still be a chance…," Buffy mused as she looked to the hall's exit.

"Going through there will not take you back, Elizabeth," Angelus/Lecter said chiding, "Now, about your sister, why did you not pick up Dawn?"

"Because Mayan was closest and I got my hands full already holding!" Buffy exploded, "There! Happy now?"

Angelus/Lecter gave her a stern look as he slowly shook his head.

"You're the strongest person in the world, save Gohan, and you had your hands full carrying one child?" Angelus/Lecter said frowning, "Come now, Elizabeth, as excuses go this one is feeble."

"Well it is exactly what happened!" Buffy said angry as she turned her back towards him, "Let's just leave it at that!"

"Just when we're getting to the heart of the matter?" Angelus/Lecter snorted politely, "Why did you not pick up your other sister?"

"We're wasting time," Buffy said dismissive, "Glory's getting away."

"I told you that time moves differently in here, Elizabeth, "Angelus/Lecter said unimpressed, "And even if it didn't we don't reckon time the same way, Elizabeth. Both in your time and mine, this is all the time you'll ever have."

"I'll tell you later," Buffy protested, "But you gotten listen, Glory…"

"… Will have to wait," Angelus/Lecter said in a final tone, "Your sister. Why did you not pick her up and comfort her? The poor little thing's mother just died. Why were you so gentle with one and so callous with the other?"

"Because she sickens me, okay!" Buffy yelled as she turned around to look Angelus/Lecter right in the eyes, "There! I said it! Are you happy now?"

If he was surprised Angelus/Lecter didn't show it.

"And why is that?" he asked calmly. Upon which Buffy stepped over, leaned over him and rested her hands on his arm rests.

"Because my mother died because of that stupid spell of those stupid monks," Buffy hissed softly, "Whatever they did fried her brain. And she's the reason because of that! And when I look at her all I can see is my dead mother lying on that slab in the morgue. And why Belmo and the others can't bring her back using the Dragonballs."

"So yes, that little shit makes my stomach turn every time I see her and have to hold her."

The psychopath showed a wry smile and briefly closed his eyes. It was almost as if he experienced a small orgasm and Buffy couldn't help but step backwards. Then Angelus/Lecter opened his eyes again.

"I see," he said, sounding even…, grateful?

"Do they…, know?" he asked.

"No," Buffy said shaking her head, "I can't…, I mean…, how am I supposed to tell that my little sister now makes my stomach churn?"

Angelus/Lecter nodded in understanding, then he folded his hands together.

"Then if I may ask…," he said, to which Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Like I could stop you," she replied.

"If the sight of your little sister makes you, as you say, churn your stomach, why go through all the trouble? Why do you fight so damn hard for her?"

"That's a…, um, good question," Buffy agreed. Why did she fight so hard for Dawn when she couldn't even bear looking at her little sister?

"Maybe it's because…," she tried to say, trying to find something, anything.

"Take your time, Elizabeth," Angelus/Lecter said reassuringly, "We have all the time in the world in here."

"Maybe it's because…," Buffy said as she sat down on Angelus/Lecter's cot bed, well, why was she trying so hard?

"Because no matter what she's still family?" she finally suggested, "Because she's still my sister no matter what? Because it would have killed Mom knowing that I would have deserted her? Because…."

"Now you're really grasping at straws here, Elizabeth," Angelus/Lecter interjected, his legs now crossed and all that was missing to complete the picture of psychiatrist was a writing pad and pen for him and for her to lay down fully on his cot.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked, "How can those not be good reasons to fight Glory?"

"They are," Angelus/Lecter said and pointed a finger at Buffy, "But they are not the reasons why you fight Glory. They are not the reasons why you are willing to put your life on the line for a sister that you hate."

"You're an ass, you know that, right," Buffy said sarcastically.

"No need for potty mouthing, Elizabeth," Angelus/Lecter said frowning.

"You just threw out everything I said," Buffy countered, "I think that entitles me to some potty mouthing, thank you very much."

"There is never an excuse for using filthy language, young lady," Angelus/Lecter chided.

"Fine," Buffy said folding her arms across her chest, "Then you tell me why. I'm dying to know your keen insights, _doctor!_ "

"Sarcasm doesn't befit you either, Elizabeth," Angelus/Lecter smiled, "But if you absolutely have to know, you do it because you are a hero, Elizabeth. That is how you define yourself. You may not have wanted to be one, but that is how you define yourself now."

Buffy looked at Angelus/Lecter, her eyes wide open.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said astonished, "That's the best you can come up with? I'm a hero?"

"There is nothing wrong with being a hero, Elizabeth," Angelus/Lecter said, "It's certainly not some weird kind of sandwich either. But it is who you are. It's why you do the things that you do. Even though you wanted a normal life and could have walked away at any given time, and if I must say, now more then ever, you just keep on going. Because to you it's the right thing to do."

"So you're saying I keep on doing this because it's the right thing to do?" Buffy asked, "That's ridiculous."

"Is it, Elizabeth?" Angelus/Lecter wondered, "You did walk away at one point in time. But you came back and shouldered your burden again, even though at the time you hated Belmovekk with a fiery passion."

"That's different," Buffy countered, "That was Vegeta who talked me back into it. Saying that I was a warrior and should embrace my birthright and all that crap."

"Yes, and Vegeta probably believed every word that he was saying," Angelus/Lecter said back, "He probably still does. Because after all he does have an one tracked mind. But you don't. Being Xena, warrior princess, is not enough for you, Elizabeth. You need something else instead. And when Vegeta showed you that demon dimension where humans were being exploited you realized, no, you knew that it wasn't about destiny, or embracing your inner Conan. It was about doing the right thing. And that is why you can't walk away. Not then, not now, not ever."

Buffy looked at Angelus/Lecter not sure what to say.

"So I am doomed to keep on doing the right thing?" she said slowly, "This is it? Fighting whoever happens to be the next Big Bad until the day I die?"

"Nobody is forcing you but you, Elizabeth," Angelus/Lecter smirked again, then he nodded, "You're welcome, by the way."

Buffy said nothing but stared ahead blankly.

"I feel this is where we must part, Elizabeth," Angelus/Lecter said as he stood up and turned away, "Be along now, little grasshopper, my warrior maiden."

"Wait!" Buffy exclaimed, "You haven't told me where Glory went!"

Angelus/Lecter looked at her over his shoulder, still smirking.

"Still doing that right thing even now. My hero!," he said proud, "I can't help you anymore, Elizabeth. My hands are tied in this. Besides, you already have all the answers. All you have to do is look and all will be revealed. Especially in the right light. Keep safe the sister. Be the hero that you are and do the right thing. It's the only thing that will save you and your sister in the end. And don't forget to take an aspirin. I'm told the headaches can be terrible."

"You're not making any sense," Buffy said as she stood up. She was about to grab Angelus/Lecter when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Ah," Angelus/Lecter smiled, "Dr. Chilton…, I believe you know each other?"

And with that Buffy found herself back in the unfinished hotel lodge again. Staring at Ben's heavily burned body.

"H-h-h-help m-me," Ben wheezed through tortured lungs as he looked at her in pain.

x

* * *

x

"Are you okay?" Mayan asked as she approached her brother.

"I have known worse," Belmovekk said, still squinting from the pain in his head.

"Is it always like this?" Mayan asked curious.

"What is?" Belmovekk asked.

"This!" Mayan asked as she gestured around herself, "This craziness! Hell goddesses! Demons! Magic! All these crazy things."

"Well, I would not say this is one of our normal days," Belmovekk said, "But last year was much worse. The Cell Games, now that was a real treat."

"It's a strange life you're living, brother," Mayan said and looked into the large hole in the wall behind him, "What is this? It looks like a bed room."

"I have no idea, I just crashed into it," Belmovekk said as he turned around, "But now that you have said it, it does appear that you have a point."

Mayan stepped past him into the whole and reached for a small cord hanging next to a light bulb, which then illuminated the room.

It was indeed a bedroom. A very Spartan no frills bedroom with an unmade bed, a small table and some books. Some clothing hung against the wall.

Blue hospital clothes.

Mayan walked over and pulled it off the wall and saw a small ID tag with photo attached to a blue shirt.

"I think the vampire might be right after all," she said.

"Why?" Belmovekk asked, briefly closing his eyes from another bout of migraine attacking his brain. When he opened them again Mayan held the ID tag in front of him. Squinting he read it's name.

Ben Wilkinson

x

* * *

x

"For the last time, Ben is Glory," Spike said as the others looked at him in that stupid vacant headed.

"Ben is Glory?" Xander said befuddled. Next to him Giles wanted to say something when Mayan came up to them, with Belmovekk in her wake.

"You should listen to your pet vampire," she said as she shoved a blue shirt with ID tag in Giles' hands, "I think we just found this Ben guy's room here."

"Wait, wait, wait. Ben? At Glory's?" Xander said puzzled, "Does this mean all this time he's been subletting from her?"

"This…, is gonna be worth it," Spike said and bitchslapped Xander upside his head.

"OW!" the two of them said in unison as they grabbed their heads in pain.

"So worth it," Spike groaned as searing pain split his head.

"So Ben was here," Willow said as she looked at the ID tag, does this mean that…"

Before she could speak behind her Buffy erupted in a wash of golden chi.

x

* * *

x

"H-h-h-help m-me," Ben wheezed through tortured lungs as he looked at Buffy in pain.

"Ben," Buffy said and wanted to kneel down next to him so she could help him.

But then she stopped.

There was something. Something that tugged on the back of her mind.

 _Look and all will be revealed._

Now where did that thought come from?

Behind her she could hear her friends bickering. Something to do with Ben. And then she saw Mayan, her crazy aunt, ran towards them with a blue shirt in her hand, some sort of hospital scrub. With Belmo in tow.

 _Look and all will be revealed._

Look where?

"H-help m-me," Ben croaked again. He was clearly in a lot of pain and barely able to move. She should really help him and take him to a hospital. But what if she ran into Glory? Maybe she should transform first? Yeah, that made sense. She'd be way faster as well.

She then transformed into Super and went straight to the Second Level, lightning arcing around her. And then it hit her again.

 _Look and all will be revealed._

As Buffy looked at Ben, illuminated by the light of her golden chi flames she saw something. Not right away, but after a while something happened.

Hidden underneath Ben, like she was superimposed underneath him she could see the faint outline of Glory.

 _Especially in the right light._

"Ohmigod!" she exclaimed loudly, "Ben is Glory!"

And then she got hit by the mother of all headaches.

As she almost collapsed Xander and Belmo caught her.

"Are you alright?" Belmovekk asked worried.

"He's Glory!" Buffy said as she clutched her head with one hand, then pointed towards Ben with the other, "Ben's Glory!"

Xander looked at Ben and squinted. At first he couldn't see anything, but then, with Buffy's chi flames flickering on Ben's face he swore he could see something. He wasn't sure what, just that it seemed vaguely Gloryish.

"I think you're right, Buff," Xander said, "Ben is Glory. Ow crap!"

Xander briefly closed his eyes and reached for his head, the mother of all migraines now hitting him like a runaway freight train.

"Good God," Giles gasped, "Ben is Glory!"

"Thank you!" Spike yelled behind them in relief.

"So this is Glory," Belmovekk said as he hunched down next to Ben, who looked at him with worried eyes.

"Is n-n-not m-my fault," Ben wheezed, "s-share s-same b-b-body. H-hate her."

"What are you waiting for!" Spike exclaimed, "She's gone now, he's here instead. Finish him off and it's over!"

Spike's outburst had Ben gaze at Spike with extremely frightened eyes.

"S-s-same b-body," he said afraid, "b-b-but t-t-two p-peop-ple. G-g-glory am n-not."

"Could that be true?" Buffy asked looking at Giles, "That he and Glory share the same body but are two different people?"

"I suppose," Giles said a little flabbergasted, then he began to muse, "It would make sense though. The books did say she was in human form now and her power had been limited. Maybe her real prison was not to be banished to this dimension but to be banished into this human body."

"In this dimension," Willow added.

"Who cares!" Spike said vehemently, "This is our chance! Kill him before he changes back into Glory."

"We can't do that," Buffy exclaimed, "That would be wrong. He's innocent. He's as much of a victim as all of Glory's victims."

"You're insane, Slayer," Spike said incredulously, "Glory tortured me mercilessly. And she go after your sister the moment she learns the truth."

"I won't let her," Buffy stated matter of fact, "I stopped her before, I will stop her again."

Spike looked at Buffy, then at the others.

"Am I the only sane person left in this room?" he yelled.

"Probably not as your personhood is debatable," Xander said rubbing the side of his skull.

"She's a friggin' insane Hell Goddess!" Spike said pointing at Ben's body, "You think you beat her now, Slayer? Next time she will beat you! I fought her before and at first I cleaned the floor with that skank! But she can keep up. Somehow she keeps up and before you know it she will clean the floor with you! What are you going to do then, Slayer?"

Spike looked again from person to person.

"For god sakes, he knew his alter ego was that crazy bitch and he did nothing to stop her! He even had his room here! He's as complicit as they come."

"I'm not going to kill a human being, Spike," Buffy said shaking her head, "And I'm not going to let you kill him as w…"

SPLUT!

As everybody turned around they saw how Mayan pulled away her foot from the bloody pulp that used to be Ben's head.

"What?" she said, acting the injured innocence.

"You killed him," Buffy said incredulously, "You killed Ben!"

"So?" Mayan shrugged, "He was the enemy. You kill the enemy. You don't let it recover and gain strength. I just did what needed to be done."

"You murdered him!" Buffy yelled.

"And what do you think would have happened if your original attack had worked?" Mayan retorted, "Yeah, that queen bitch would have died. Guess who would have also died? Your precious human here. Face it, little miss priss, he was doomed anyw…"

Before she could finish her sentence Buffy lashed out at Mayan.

Only to be stopped by a suddenly transformed Belmovekk.

"Do not hit my sister," the Saiyan said softly but sternly as he held her arm with his hand.

"She murdered a man," Buffy said indignant, pulling free her arm.

"I know that," Belmovekk said unperturbed, "And maybe it was something that had to be done to keep your sister, my daughter, safe."

"So now you're condoning murder as well?" Buffy said incredulously.

"I am not saying that," Belmovekk said, "Just that in this case it might have been."

"It's still murder," Buffy countered.

"Governments murder people all the time and call it war," Belmovekk retorted.

Buffy's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I don't think I like you right now," she said softly, then she de-transformed and turned to her friends, "Let's go back to the Magic Box."

As the others followed her that left only Belmovekk, Mayan and Spike.

"Well, I for one think what you did was the right thing," Spike said to Mayan.

"Like I give a damn what you think, vampire," Mayan said snide, "You're just an animated corpse. A cyborg corpse for that matter."

"I see," Spike nodded, "so that's how its going to be. Fine. At least you killed the stupid skank. No complaints here."

Spike turned around and hobbled out of what remained of Glory's room. That left only Mayan and Belmovekk.

"So you _are_ my brother after all," Mayan said as she began to smirk, "You stood up to her. You chose my side, not hers. _Brother!_ "

"There is no side in this," Belmovekk said as he dropped out of Super Saiyan, "It had to be done. She was wrong in this and couldn't bring herself to do what needed to be done. You stepped in and did it for her."

"She's going to be pissed though," Mayan smirked, "If she's anything like me, and she probably is, considering the bond you two have, she's going to be shoving this in your face for a long time to come."

"We have experienced worse," Belmovekk shrugged. But although he tried to sound casual Mayan could see that he was faking it. There was going to be hell to pay and he wasn't looking forward to its.

x

* * *

x

In the alley besides the Magic Box the air began to shimmer, then a vortex appeared, swirling ever faster and growing in size until an apex point was reached and it stopped growing. Next people emerged from the vortex.

"Stupid Belmo," Buffy muttered aggrieved as she and the others stood in the alley and Willow collapsed the vortex behind them, "Picking her side!"

"Are you pissed off that she killed Ben and the Big Guy thought it was a swell idea, or are you just pissed that he picked her over you?" Xander asked curious.

"Xander!" Willow asked as she gasped for air and gave him the 'how could you?' look, "Mayan murdered Ben!"

"I'm genuinely curious, Wills, because ever since we left Buffy's been bitching more about how a certain somebody picked a certain somebody else over her way more then that a certain somebody else killed a dying man."

Buffy gave him a hard look, then she stormed off to go inside the Magic Box.

"It's true!" Xander said defensively as Willow and Tara gave him the hard look themselves. Then Willow's eyes grew big as saucers.

"Ohmigod!" Willow exclaimed, "You don't think Mayan did anything wrong either, didn't you!"

"Well, it's hard to think she did something that monstrous considering he could turn into something monstrous at any time again," he said as he looked down to his feet to avoid their gaze, "And then Buffy would have to fight Glory again and kill it. And Ben would have been dead anyway."

"You don't know that," Willow countered, "We could have found a way to take Glory out of Ben."

"Yeah, like that's a good idea," Xander snorted, "Take the evil Hell Goddess out of the one thing that has constrained its power for all this time. That would be a regular hoot. There's a party I most definitely want to go too."

The four of them looked at each other.

"I think he may be right," Tara said to Willow's dismay, "This might actually have been the lesser of all evils."

"I would have done it," Giles said casually, much to Willow's dismay, "Don't look at me like that, Willow. It had to be done and it was something that Buffy couldn't do. I wouldn't like to have done it in front of her, but I would have done it nonetheless."

"How can you even say something like that!" Willow said horrified.

"Because she's a bloody hero! That's why," Giles said, channeling a bit of the old Ripper, "That's why she couldn't. Never. And sooner or later Glory would re-emerge, and make Buffy pay for that mercy. And the world with her. Buffy even knows that. And still she couldn't take that single human life."

Nobody said anything for a moment. Then Giles continued.

"She's a hero, you see. She's not like us. Like me."

Then he walked past them and went inside.

"Has the whole world gone mad!" Willow exclaimed in shock.

"No Will, not the whole world," Xander said and began to smile at her, "Not you."

"And for that I'm profoundly grateful," Tara said and gave Willow a big kiss.

"Yes!" Xander said with a big grin as he watched the two women kiss, "Hot lesbian sex for the win!"

"Why are you so happy?" Willow said, then she gave him a cruel smile as she grabbed Tara, "You're not allowed to watch, remember?"

Xander's grin disappeared and turned into a pout.

"Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Go home, Xander," Willow said as she shook her head.

"Yeah, but there's only sweaty Marines there," Xander pouted some more, "And I'm not into gay porn. At least not that kind of gay."

Willow waved goodbye as she and Tara went inside. Leaving Xander to stand alone in the alley. Xander then looked at his hand and wondered if he should make a fapping joke, but decided not too. Besides, jokes at your own expense weren't funny if there was nobody around to hear them. Seeing that there was nobody around he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small vial again, filled with little pills.

Should he?

Xander looked up towards the sky. It was going to be dark soon. And it would be a full moon again. Angie was probably going to take a stroll to the roof again. Which meant it was Miller time again. And beer and pills usually didn't go so well together.

Ah, what the hell, just one. He had a killer migraine anyway.

And with that he opened the vial, took out a pill and swallowed it.

"Good, time to do some shopping," he said good humored and rubbed his hands together, "What shall we get this time? I feel in the mood for some import."

x

* * *

x

Inside the Magic Box Buffy found her sisters with Android #18 where she had left them.

"Is it done?" the android asked.

"Yeah, it's done," Buffy said flat.

"Did you…, save Spike?" Android #18 asked slightly curious, "Not that I really care, but, I, uh, I just like to know what to expect next."

"Unfortunately the Bleached asshole's still alive," Buffy said, "the same cannot be said for Glory."

Android #18 looked at Buffy a little uncertain, then she nodded.

"Wow," she said impressed, "Then I guess we now know where deity stands on the Cell scale. Was it hard?"

"Actually, she had a glass jaw," Buffy said as she walked over to her sisters, who were both asleep, "a glass shape in the shape of a medical intern. Who was very easy to kill."

"I can't say it makes much sense, but as long as she's dead and gone I don't really want to know," the android said after some thinking.

"If only more people were like you," Buffy said, then she pretended to think, "Oh, that's right, the whole town does."

She immediately recognized how awful it was what she had just said.

"I'm sorry," she said apologetic, "I'm really sorry. You're being so helpful and all, especially with my sisters and all I can do is channel my inner Cordelia at you. It's that…, Belmo's sister really brings the bitch out of me right now."

"Apology accepted," Android #18 shrugged.

"I don't wanna be bitchy," Buffy said saddened, "And yet that's all I seem to be doing at times. Yelling at people, berating them, being a pain in their ass."

"Then stop doing it," Android #18 suggested.

"I wish I could," Buffy sighed dejected, "I used to be so much nicer. Sometimes I wish I was like an android. That I could reprogram myself to be nicer. To be better. Can you do that?"

Android #18 thought it over for 3.45973 seconds. Rounded upwards of course.

"I cannot rewrite my basic programming," she said, "I still have my original instructions that Gero put inside me."

"Find and kill Son Goku," Buffy said softly, "How's that working out for you?"

"Right now? Not really a problem," Android #18 shrugged, "Son Goku is dead. My programming experiences no conflicts. If he were to return however, who knows?"

"Sucks to be you then," Buffy said.

"I was told that Android #16 chose to ignore his programming and refused to kill Son Goku," the android said pensive, "On the one hand the idea both scares me and fills me with hope. The very thought alone however also gives me great strain on my programming so I can imagine that it did not come easy for #16. So it might be possible after all to rewrite my programming."

"What would you change if you could?" Buffy asked curious, causing the android to look down.

"Maybe I wish to be…, um, less bitchy as well," she said softly.

Buffy gave her an odd look, then she began to smile.

"Oh, I get it," she smiled, "It's because of a certain little guy, ain't it?"

Before #18 could respond Willow and Tara entered.

"Buffy," Willow asked as she closed the door behind her, "Before Tara and I leave, what do you want me to do with that robot Spike made of you?"

x

* * *

x

BLAM!

Slamming the door closed behind him Spike had returned to his crypt, having received a lift home courtesy of the Big Scary. Completely exhausted Spike went straight to his bed and let himself fall down. His reactor was still offline but for now that had to wait. If it wouldn't restart by tomorrow Red was going to give it a try herself or they'd call in the Professor, but for now Spike couldn't care less.

And truth be told neither could the others.

With the Big Bad defeated the Scoobies were disbanding and going home again. There might be some celebrations tonight but right now as far as Spike was concerned they could keep that and shove it. Tomorrow would be another day but as far as Spike was concerned today was over and the sooner it was over the better.

Hitting the bed actually hurt his many injuries and bruises but compared to getting 'entertained' by Glory it was heaven. He had to hand it to the blonde skank though, she had done a pretty good job on him. Probably the best torture job that had ever been done to him. Although Angelus, damn that tosser, would probably have improved upon her techniques in a thousand ways. And he had to admit the gel haired poofter would probably be right. Still, the skank had made up for it with enthusiasm and occasionally she had even shown some originality.

He'd never look at a hot poker in the same way again!

Spike had almost slipped into sleep's sweet embrace when the door slammed open and Buffy walked in, looking for him.

"Oh God," Spike groaned, "Can't a feller get some sleep first before getting the third degree?"

"Spike!" Buffy said in a concerned tone of voice, then she looked at him and smiled, "You're covered in sexy wounds."

It was the 'bot. He had completely forgotten about her. Well maybe not, why else had he expected the Slayer to come in here if not to tear him a new asshole for creating a sexbot in her image.

As she came by his bed Spike noticed that she wasn't wearing her jacket anymore but she still had that pink blouse and skirt that he liked.

"Yeah," Spike groaned as he slowly pulled himself upright, "I feel real sexy right now. Where have you been? I thought you'd be scrap by now."

"I took the Twins to the Magic Box and asked for help," the Buffybot said, then she pouted, "Did I do good?"

"You did great, pet," Spike said and managed a weak smile, "Kids are okay then?"

"They were when I left them," the Buffybot replied, "Android #18 was looking after them. She's a robot too."

"Yeah, I know that," Spike nodded, "Nasty temper though. How did you get away? I find it hard to believe that they would let you go like that."

"No," the Buffybot said shaking her head, "Buffy didn't like me. She had Willow switch me off. She's gay."

"So how did you get away then?" Spike asked curious.

"Android #18 switched me back on," the Buffybot replied, "I think deactivated robots make her nervous."

"Mmm," Spike nodded and briefly closed his eyes as his back began to protest.

"Are you okay, Spike?" the Buffybot asked concerned.

"I've been better," Spike said and winced again from some momentary pain, "Been worse too, but not by much."

The Buffybot looked at Spike as he tried to find a better position that caused him less pain.

"Do you wanna ravage me now?" the Buffybot asked after Spike had found a better position.

"Give us a minute, love. Got some bones need mending," he said tired, "On second thoughts, maybe later. A lot later."

The Buffybot gave him a disappointed look.

"Why did you let that Glory hurt you?" she suddenly asked.

"She wanted to know who the soddin' Key was," Spike said.

"Dawn's the Key," the Buffybot said chipper.

"You figured that one out too, huh?" Spike chuckled weakly, "I did too. Torture can work real wonders to connect the dots."

"If you want I can tell her," the Buffybot suggested, "and then she'll never…"

"NO!" Spike said vehemently, "You can't! Not to anyone! Ever!"

The Buffybot gave him a quizzical look.

"Not that it matters any more cause the bitch is dead," Spike explained, "But you can never tell this to anyone. Ever! Got that?"

"Why?" the Buffybot asked still perplexed.

"Cause Buffy…, the other, not so pleasant Buffy…, if anything happened to Dawn, it'd destroy her," Spike said softly, "I couldn't live, her being in that much pain. That's why I didn't tell Glory."

"So it wasn't to save yourself from Belmo's vengeance?" the Buffybot asked.

"Him? Screw him!" Spike huffed indignant, "If it was just him I would have talked. Well…, maybe not, she's a good kid. Both of them are. Even if they are annoying as fuck sometimes."

"But she nearly killed you, Spike?" the Buffybot said, to which Spike shrugged as best as he could.

"Some things are worth dying for," Spike said trying to sound casual, "nearly bloody did."

The Buffybot frowned slightly, then she leaned forward and gave Spike a soft kiss on the lips. Spike tried to kiss back, stopped and then his eyes grew big as saucers. As he stared at her in bewilderment the Buffybot's face turned serious. She stepped backwards, grabbed a chair, pulled it in front of her and sat on it, arms leaning on the backrest.

"We have to talk," Buffy said flatly.

"And my robot?" Spike asked.

"The robot's gone," Buffy said shaking her head, "It was gross and obscene."

"I see," Spike said as he lowered his head, "it wasn't supposed to…"

"Don't. That…, thing, it…, it wasn't even real," she interjected, "Although you programmed it well. It did try to take care of my sisters."

"Thanks…, I guess," Spike said.

"You didn't program the thing did you?" Buffy asked.

"What did you think?" Spike said, "Me and computers?"

"Who built it?" Buffy asked, "Willow is dying to know who did it and when she hears of it Bulma's probably on the first plane outta here to meet this guy. And it is a guy right? Cause only a guy would sink so low as to built a sex robot."

"Yeah, it's a guy," Spike said, "Swore me to secrecy though. I don't think he wants Red and the Professor on his back."

"I don't want another sexbot looking like me," Buffy said vehemently, then she softened a little, "Tell you what, you give me his name and unless I see another sexbot I won't tell Willow and Bulma."

Spike mulled that over for a moment.

"It's Warren Meers. He built it."

Buffy gave him a quizzical look.

"I vaguely remember him from high school," she said after some thinking, "I vaguely remember him hanging out with those two nerd friends. But didn't he leave town or something?"

"Like I would know," Spike shrugged minimally, "Look, a couple of months ago this woman came to town looking for Warren. And she really knew how to kick ass. Turned out she was his sexbot. So I figured if he could build one for himself, why not one for me? And he did."

"Which brings us to this next thing," Buffy said, "What's with you and this love thing for me. I thought you hated me?"

Spike gave her a stern look.

"You guys probably had a good laugh about that when you found that out, right?"

"Well," Buffy said a little uncomfortably, "more like my stomach crawling clear up my throat and strangling my tongue. With a big side order of ew. Trust me, there was little laughter and lots of grossing out."

"I'm that repulsive?" Spike said, feeling more hurt now then he'd ever been this entire day.

"Spike," Buffy said as she leaned forward, "You're you! What did you expect? No! Never mind. Just tell me, how did this fling thing happen?"

Spike looked away for a moment.

And then he told her.

It was a strange tale. Of a man whose hate for her had burned so brightly that one day he surprised even himself by discovering it had suddenly turned to love. She didn't know whether to laugh, because it was, well, Spike, or cry, because Spike of all people was now crushing hard for her. In the end though, knowing the torture he had endured for her sake she could only feel pity. And she knew Spike well enough to know that pity was the last thing he would accept. From anyone

But she also had to put her foot down, because right now he was already ordering advanced sex dolls of her, which even though fairly on the creepy side was still relatively harmless. But who knew where it would end?

"Spike, and this is hard to say because of what you did, for me, and Dawn," she said as she looked away, "but you do realize there is never going to be an _us_ , right? We're _never_ going to be an item. It wouldn't be you, Spike. It would _never_ be you. You do realize this, right?"

Spike said nothing, he just looked at her.

Damn, she wanted him to scream, to yell, to curse her, anything while she was crushing his hopes and dreams.

"You're beneath me," she finally said.

This time she could see him wince as her words cut him deep. And it made her feel like crap knowing what he had endured for her. But she steeled herself.

"The only thing I could ever offer you is the 'friendzone', Spike. That's all. You did an amazing thing today and for that I'm moving you off the 'something I scrapped from underneath my shoes' list to an ally who can be trusted. Up to a point. But that's all its going to be between us. And you know how crap life can be in the 'friendzone'. Are we clear on this?"

Spike opened his mouth to say something but Buffy shook her head.

"And oh, you're most definitely _not_ getting your fap puppet back. Get an internet subscription, like all the others."

x

* * *

x

While Android #18 closed the Magic Box Giles went straight home. He had confidence in her abilities and frankly he was feeling quite exhausted. So the first thing he did while at home was make a quick dinner and then go straight to bed.

While he hated microwave dinners there were times when they came in handy. Often after a late night session with The Committee. He could order in for a pizza, but he often found them to be too greasy. Plus you could nuke your microwavable meal and eat it in less time it took for them to make and deliver your pizza.

Sometimes principles had to take a backseater to convenience.

Having put his dinner in the microwave Giles returned to the living room.

And in doing so he noticed that his copy of the Gypsy Prophecies was lying in a rather prominent point of view.

Almost like it wanted to be seen.

While still feeling dead tired Giles sat down. For it seemed to be opened to a very specific passage.

It wasn't a passage that until now had seemed very important.

And yet it was, because for some reason one sentence kept leaping straight out towards him. Like it was almost screaming for his attention.

PROTECT THE SISTER!

By the time the timer of his microwave pinged Giles was already not paying any attention to anything else.

x

* * *

x

As she finally returned home, the sun already having set, Buffy found Belmo and his sister there. He was firing up the barbeque in the garden.

"Are you going to grill?" Buffy said incredulously, "Now? At this time of year?"

"It is not that cold and we can eat inside if need be," the Saiyan replied, "I feel in the mood to eat something that is dead and goes great with barbecue sauce."

"Pig out I'd say," Buffy said and was about to go on when Belmovekk spoke up.

"I talked to the others. They are coming. We are going to hold some celebrations. We won a great victory today."

"A man died today, Belmo," Buffy said tired, "An innocent man died today."

"He was many things, but innocent I would not have called him," Belmovekk replied.

"Then what would you have called him?" she asked, "Glory's evil co-conspirator? Her henchman? Partner in crime?"

"How about just unfortunate victim?" Belmovekk suggested, "A casualty of war."

"That still doesn't make it right what your sister did," Buffy countered.

"Perhaps not," Belmovekk shrugged, "But it is better to feel regret over the things one did then the things one failed to do."

Buffy wanted to say something, then she decided against it.

"Go eat your dead animal, Belmo, have your nice evening. Have a good time with everybody. Eat, drink and be merry. But I'm going to bed. I just don't feel like celebrating today."

"I can…, I understand," the Saiyan said and gave her a smile, "Sweet dreams, young lady."

Hearing him call her like that, for the first time since her mother had died Buffy couldn't help but return the smile.

"Save some for me," she smiled back and went inside.

Inside she found Belmo's sister studying a side of ribs, like it was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen. It was dripping in barbecue sauce, which probably added greatly to her unease.

"Do Earthers actually eat this, brother?" she called out, thinking Buffy was her brother.

It was true, Buffy couldn't help but think, using scouters exclusively did leave your senses deaf and blind to other people's chi.

"He's outside," she said, making for a rude awakening for Mayan who nearly let the slab of meat fall to the ground. Belmo was lucky she had good reflexes though.

"It's you," Mayan said as she put the meat next to the others.

"Yup," Buffy said, "It's me. And don't worry, it may look funky now, but it will taste great later on."

"I've ate worse," Mayan shrugged.

"I bet you did," Buffy said back, causing Mayan's eyes to narrow.

"You don't like me very much, do you," she said.

"I may have a problem with murderers," Buffy said frank.

"The man was already dead the moment he fell out of your beam," Mayan said back in the same frank tone, "All I did was end his misery. And spare us a lot of misery in the future as well. If that makes me a murderer, well, boohoo princess. I've been making tough decisions ever since my brother abandoned me, I'll make them again if I have too. Like I care what some spoiled Earther princess thinks of me."

"You know I can kick your ass all the way back to that galaxy you came from, don't you?" Buffy said but Mayan was unimpressed.

"Oh, I'm not denying that you have immense power," she said, "You're probably the most gifted warrior that I know and possibly the most powerful. But you're still spoiled. You never had to make the hard decisions because my brother takes them for you."

"Hello," Buffy said pointing to herself, "Surviving for two and a half years on her own as a Slayer before I met your brother."

"Didn't you have that guy, what's his name, Rupert Giles, make those decisions for you?" Mayan said back.

"Not all of them," Buffy said defensive.

"And I'm sure they were really good ones," Mayan said ruefully.

"You're just so full of yourself, aren't you?" Buffy said catty.

"Aren't you?" Mayan retorted.

The two women looked at each other wearily. Then Buffy walked away.

"I'm off to bed," she said and disappeared into the living room.

"She can destroy a Goddess but flinches in a staring contest," Mayan said derisively, then she turned to the food again and wondered what the next piece of meat would taste like.

x

* * *

x

As she opened the door to her room Buffy found Dawn lying on her bed.

At first Dawn didn't notice her entry into the room, which gave Buffy some time to look at her sister.

Her sister.

Was she really her sister?

Her mother had believed so, right until the end, even when she knew everything.

Of course her mother had also been the focal point of a powerful spell. So who knew how much of those feelings were real maternal instincts versus magically induced ones.

Would her mother have loved Dawn as much and as unconditionally as she did without that spell which ultimately got her killed?

That was the question which plagued Buffy's mind every time she saw her little sister.

And now she was here.

In her room.

"Buffy," Dawn said when she finally noticed her big sister, "Can I sleep here tonight? Mayan is mean to me."

 _I'd rather throw you under the bus and never see you again._

"Sure," Buffy said, trying her best not to wince, "Let's have a sleepover party. Just the two of us."

"No mean Mayan?" Dawn asked.

"No mean Mayan," Buffy said shaking her head.

 _Stupid Mayan! Now I have to put up with her. She's becoming as much a pain in the ass as all her namesakes._

"Come," Buffy said and began to undress herself, "Let's go to bed early, I'm tired and so are you."

Dawn nodded and slipped eagerly into Buffy's bed.

 _Now I have to share my bed with her. Why can't I just take her back to her own room?_

Eventually Buffy was ready to go to bed and slid next to Dawn.

"Goodnight, Dawnie," she said, "Sweet dreams!"

"G'night, Buffy," Dawnie replied as Buffy switched off the lights.

Barely a minute had passed when suddenly Dawn began to talk.

"Buffy?"

 _Oh God, now she wants to talk as well?_

"Yes, Dawn?"

"I miss mommy."

"So do I, Dawn. Now go to sleep."

Silence for a minute.

"Buffy?"

 _Oh God, is there no end to this?_

"Yes Dawn?"

"Am I real?"

 _NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE THE EVIL SPAWN OF EVIL SORCERORS WHO KILLED MY MOTHER! I WISH YOU WOULD GO AWAY! GO AWAY!_

"Yes, you're real, Dawn. Now go to sleep. I'm very tired."

Some more silence.

"Buffy?"

"Yes Dawn?" a now very agitated Buffy said.

"What's the Key?"

x

* * *

x

At Glory's former headquarters all was no longer deserted.

But it wasn't her former minions who were now scurrying about the place, for they were all dead. Neither was it the Sunnydale Police Department, because while the department had been cleaned up significantly during the Army's reign of Sunnydale they still knew nothing of what had happened here.

Instead a dozen men, who to a casual observer looked like medieval warriors straight out of a historical movie, were examining the place.

One of these medieval looking warriors was carefully prodding one of Glory's dead minions with his sword.

Another one was gazing through Glory's extensive shoe collection.

Fully half of them were gathered around the biggest anomaly in this place, because, amidst a building full of dead demons, a single dead human stood out like a sore thumb.

"There are at least seven more dead demons down that hall," one warrior said as he entered Glory's former living room, "And it looks like they were torn to shreds. Poor buggers didn't stand a chance."

"You almost sound like you pity them," another warrior scoffed, "They are the unholy servants of The Beast. Do not feel sorry for them."

"I only pity the manner of their deaths," the former warrior said, "It was a gruesome way to die. Even for one as low as them."

Around Ben's corpse the other warriors were confused. Then one of them did something completely anachronistic and pulled out a cell phone from underneath his chain mail armor.

"Orlando here," the man spoke into the cell phone, "We have found the Beast's lair. But it looks like a battlefield. A great battle took place in here…. How great? Well, Pretty big I'd say considering that we found the corpse of nearly each and everyone of her minions. And they don't look pretty either….. No, I mean literally ripped apart in some cases, this place looks like a slaughterhouse. We have no idea who did it… Other demons? It could be. Henry disagrees though. He still thinks its too clean. Demons usually like to revel in their kill. This was gruesome, but still business like. Like somebody took a giant sledgehammer to a bar fight. I'm also looking at a giant hole in the wall, like somebody fired off a howitzer right through it….. Their point of entry? No, I don't think so. If they came through it it would stand to reason that her minions would be dead next to it having tried to stop the attackers with their bodies. Instead they're everywhere but here. No, somebody blew a whole in the side of the building through which you could drive a tank _from the inside!_ "

"There is another problem though, there is no sign of the Beast… That's possible that she escaped. She always does. Thing is though, I'm looking at the body of a human male here, who had his head caved in. And when I mean caved in it looks like someone drove her foot through it…. How I know it's a her? Come on, Bob works with CSI. He's got a bloody foot print and it's a size 4. How many guys or demons do you know who wear a size 4?"

"Thing is, besides that we're standing in what probably was the bedroom of the Beast we also found another bedroom. It would appear this was where our dead guy used to sleep. One Doctor Ben Wilkinson….. Yeah, it's a fake name. Gerard has already checked it and it's a fake. But we found an ID card and the picture on it looked remarkably much like a certain Doctor Jake Holland, who worked at St. Vincent Charity Medical in Cleveland. Or Doctor Anatoly Rybatoff who worked at the Kursk Factory Workers hospital….. I thought you would find that interesting."

"Here's the thing though. We know that the Beast lives inside a human vessel. And we always suspected that this mystery doctor was somehow connected to the Beast. Now what if _he_ was _her_ vessel?... I know that it is heresy to even think this, but you should see this guy. Somebody took to this guy with what I can only think of as a flame thrower and burned most of him to a crisp. And then, when he was down and defenseless, did a tap dance on his head. They really wanted him dead. I'd say that somebody managed to do what we've been trying to do for thousands of years. Find the human vessel of the Beast and kill it."

"I know, that it's possible that this could be a giant deception on the part of the Beast. Still, while she cares nothing of her minions, I doubt that she would easily discard our mystery doctor. He's been with her for way too long. Mind you, I'm not saying we should call off our search. On the contrary. I'm just saying we should be willing to entertain the possibility that she might be dead and look for further clues to prove it. At the very least that she's seriously hurt."

"Who killed him? Well, obviously the killer was female. And it so happens that we're not that far from Sunnydale. Where rumor has it resides the Slayer…. I know it's hard to believe that a Slayer did all this. But we're hearing some strange stories about Sunnydale and the Slayer the closer we came here… Yes, that was our intent as well. Yes, we'll be awaiting further orders."

The warrior put away his cell phone and turned to his fellow warriors.

"Take pictures, as many as you can. Take blood samples for further investigations. After that we leave."

"Where too, brother?" one of the other warriors asked.

"Sunnydale, my brethren," Orlando, Knight of Byzantium said, "We are going to have a little chat with the Slayer."

x

* * *

x

It sucked no longer having a body!

For all her railing against being human, being nothing sucked even more.

For one it was now extremely hard to tell the passage of time. It seemed like an eternity had passed since she had died. An eternity in which she spent in what seemed like a giant white expanse full of nothing.

It was boring.

It was infuriating.

There was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

Except blame that damn Slayer of course.

And even that accomplished absolutely nothing.

As an incorporeal being she was now powerless to act, except when somebody offered her a prayer.

Prayers were the sustenance of the incorporeal deity. For they were both the only way they could learn what was going on in the corporeal world. And the only way they could still influence events there.

Some deities were even good at it. They excelled at this kind of game. Being able to subtly influence the world and keep track of it. Others sucked at it and withered away.

Of course the really good ones received millions of prayers, which undoubtedly helped.

She on the other hand was completely new at it. Maybe with some exercise she could become better at it, but as it stood, with all of her followers dead…..

Who knew she would actually come to miss those scabby little minions she used to despise?

x

* * *

x

Leaving his home Giles not for the last time cursed his cell phone's batteries. Why did they have crap out on him right now? Of course he only had himself to blame for not charging them in time. And of course for canceling his old land line telephone. What was he thinking? All that new stuff wasn't for him. Tried, old and trusty, that was more his thing.

 _No, Giles, it will make more sense this way. Most of the times you aren't home to begin with. Who still uses fixed telephone lines? Why bother paying for a land line when you have global coverage with your cell phone?_

Why did he even listen?

Now he was paying the price for all this new fashioned hogwash.

And if he didn't get there in time maybe others would pay the price as well.

Then the horrors that he had read in the Gypsy Prophecies would come to pass.

And that just wouldn't do.

x

* * *

x

You'd think that with there being several disembodied gods she would have at least some company in this shady existence. Some gods never existed in the corporeal form, so they should have been here. But wherever she was, she seemed to be all alone.

This sucked!

She needed to get out of here.

But how? There was nothing around her but emptiness.

She needed something to help guide her, a beacon that would show her the way.

What she needed was a prayer.

x

* * *

x

"So, where's the food?" Xander said as he entered the Summer's home backyard, then he began to grin, "Oh, barbecue ribs."

Ushering Angela along Xander guided her to a chair in the back of the garden, then he returned to the table where Mayan, Willow and Tara were seated. While Xander could tell that Willow wasn't charmed that he had brought Angela along, what really struck him was that Mayan was sitting as far away as she could from the two lesbians as was possible without being in a wholly different garden altogether.

Apparently that made it three for three now in the Saiyan gay phobia department. Now all that was needed was for the Earth to open up and Ferucca to emerge, having escaped from Hell, where she deservedly burned for all eternity, and it would probably be four for four.

Ah well, he was sure that by now Willow could laugh about it. Tara probably did so already. Kami bless her kind heart. Her eyes were looking too mischievous to be a coincidence.

"Hiya Will, Tara, crazy Saiyan lady," Xander said as he sat down between them, "Lovely evening for this time of year ain't it? We've got good food and beautiful women. What more can a man want? I know, how about some beer?"

And with that Xander placed a six-pack of imported beer on the table.

"Anyone want one?" he said looking around, then he held one out to Mayan, "Come on! Surely you Saiyans came up with beer at some point?"

"We did," Mayan said as she shook her head, "But at least our beer doesn't taste like Rakian cat piss."

"I have no idea what Rocky cats pee, but if its beer I'm gonna get me one and hook it up to a beer tap," Xander grinned as he popped open his can.

Mayan muttered something in her own Saiyan language.

"Why thank you," Xander grinned, causing Mayan's eyes to briefly widen.

"Xander," Willow whispered and gently flashed her eyes towards Angela sitting separate, "Did you have to bring _her_ along?"

"It's not like I had a whole lot of choice, Will," Xander whispered back, "Anya's taken a week off and I couldn't leave her alone. Besides, it's a full moon. All she'll do is stare at the moon and not be a bother. Where's Buffy?"

"She felt tired and went to bed early," Willow whispered back.

"I see," Xander whispered, "And Giles?"

"Same," Willow whispered.

"Not much of a party now is it?" Xander whispered disappointed, then Belmovekk put a large bowl full of meat on the table in front of them and gave them a surprise look.

"Why are you two whispering?"

x

* * *

x

This place sucked ass!

She always thought that being on Earth was terrible, but this sucked even harder. Now she knew where all the other old Gods had gone. People had just stopped praying to them and now they were really gone.

Why hadn't she sent one of those scabby little minions on some mission? Then at least she would still have one person who would offered her a prayer.

x

* * *

x

"What the hell are you doing here!"

As Spike entered the garden, supported by Android #18, Xander got up and tried to stop him.

"Piss off, whelp," Spike said defiantly, still aching from having been tortured, but after a few hours of sleep already feeling a little better, "I was invited."

"Invited?" Xander said incredulously, his voice going up an octave, "By whom?"

"By me!" Belmovekk said as he came by carrying another tray of meat, "By not telling Glory anything he proved his loyalty to me. That is good enough for me."

Xander wanted to protest, then he sat dawn again and folded his arms across his chest with a grumpy look.

"He's not getting one of my beers I can tell you."

x

* * *

x

There really was nobody in this damn place. As far as she could see there was just emptiness.

Then again she couldn't even see herself.

It was like she had no body.

And if she had no body, did that mean that the other Gods had no body either?

Maybe they were still around her, all disembodied, all voiceless, each suffering an existence of quiet desperation, each…

Then, suddenly, a soft whisper.

She looked around, trying to find its source.

Nothing!

Was she going insane already? Was she experiencing eons of insanity in the passing of a single second? Was she…

Another whisper.

This time a little louder.

Where was it? Where did it came from? This was maddening!

"Glorificus…"

This time she could hear her name.

"Oh Glorificus, most splendiferous Goddess of Eternal Damnation. I beseech thee…"

This had to be it! This could only be it!

Somebody was offering her a prayer!

Having finally something to give herself direction Glory sped towards the source of the prayer.

x

* * *

x

She recognized the place as soon as she stepped through the door. The large hall with its wooden floors, the animal cage built on a dais, the crucified and disemboweled remains of one of the police officers hanging inside the cage. She was back for yet another session with your friendly psycho psychologist.

If she remembered the movie correctly this was were he had made his escape. Pretending to be the gravely injured police man lying on the floor, whilst wearing his bloodied and skinned off face.

But as she walked round the cage she didn't saw the injured police man.

Instead she saw Lecter/Angelus sitting next to a table playing chess with Yoda.

Lecter/Angelus moved one of his chess pieces by hand, then Yoda stretched forth his small hand and moved his chess piece through the Force.

If she had a camera with her and the means to take it back to reality Xander would have loved to have this very picture. Then again it was probably better that she didn't because he would have nerdgasmed so hard over her that she would have to shower for weeks to get clean again.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Lecter/Angelus said without taking his eyes of the chess board, "Back so soon?"

"Uh, I guess," Buffy said a little uncertain, "I thought you said we weren't going to meet anymore."

"Wrong we were," Yoda said frowning, "Hero you weren't."

"Hey, it's not my fault Belmo's crazy sister did a tap dance on Ben's head," Buffy said defensively, then she put her hands on her sides, "And what's the sitch with you guys not telling me that Ben was Glory."

"Tried to tell you we did," Yoda said, sounding even a little apologetic, "permitted we were not."

"Permitted, by who?" Buffy asked puzzled.

"Come now, Elizabeth," Lecter/Angelus said and gestured around himself, "You didn't think it was over just because you defeated Cell? He was only one instrument of that possible new Destiny. Not its embodiment. As long as it is around our hands are still tied. And Cell was far from its only instrument. Just as you are not our only instrument."

"I'm not anyone's instrument," Buffy said a little pissed, "I am my own instrument thank you very mu…"

Then it hit upon Buffy.

"Ohmigod!" she exclaimed, "You…, you…, you're those two Destinies! The ones that sent Belmo to Earth."

"I told you she was the slowest of the bunch," Lecter/Angelus said towards Yoda.

"Have faith you must," Yoda replied and moved another chess piece, "Through she will come for us in the end."

"I'm talking to the friggin' destinies of the universe," Buffy said and realized that she was experiencing a nerdgasm herself, "Ohmigod! I'm talking to destiny. Which means that you're the Dark One, which explains your Lectertude, and you're the Light One, which expl…"

SNAP!

Lecter/Angelus snapped his fingers.

"Focus, Elizabeth, focus," he said chiding, "This is not a social call on our part. This is crisis time. You are reaching the crucible here. Glory is coming back. And you have to stop her."

"Glory…, coming back?" Buffy said flabbergasted, "But…, how…, we killed her? Well, technically Mayan did, but that's besides the po…"

SNAP!

Lecter/Angelus snapped his fingers again, then Yoda turned towards her.

"A God Glorificus is. Cannot be killed so easily. At the right point and time only she is vulnerable. Now the time it was not. Coming back she is for the sister. Protect her you must!"

Buffy looked at the small Jedi master in bewilderment.

"I told you she was slow," Lecter/Angelus smiled at Yoda.

"Succeed she will eventually," Yoda said, then he frowned at Lecter/Angelus, "And cheated you have."

Glory.

Coming.

Back?

"DAWN!" Buffy shouted, turned around and ran away.

x

* * *

x

"Glorificus, I beseech thee! Hear my prayer that I offer to thee freely and willingly…"

"I'm coming!" Glory shouted triumphantly as she honed in on the prayer and felt the boundaries between dimensions starting to fade, "I am coming!"

x

* * *

x

"You know you shouldn't drive this fast," the police officer said as he handed Giles his speeding ticket through the window of Giles' car.

"I know, officer, I'm sorry," Giles said trying to sound apologetic. Inwardly he was seething as this stupid police man was only causing him irreparable delay.

It was highly ironic though because only a few years ago no police man would have dared pulling over people at night for speeding. You never knew who, or what, might be inside the car. It was a testament to the Scoobies' hard work that nowadays the police felt comfortable again to go about at night doing trivial things instead of hiding at the precinct.

Giles waited as he watched the cop go back to his car and then drive away. Then he started his own car and put the pedal to the metal again.

"Pillock!"

x

* * *

x

She was just sleeping when suddenly Dawn was rudely awakened.

"Buffy?" Dawn said still half asleep.

"Wake up, Dawn," Buffy said as she rapidly began to put her clothes back on. Within ten seconds she was dressed grabbing some random things from the floor and snatched Dawn from her bed, then she sped towards the Twins' room. Dawn maybe was the target, but Mayan was also her sister and she wasn't going to leave her behind.

x

* * *

x

"Glorificus, I beseech thee! Hear my prayer that I offer to thee freely and willingly. You are the One and the One only that I worship. In thy name I commit evil. I call upon thee to come forth and…"

Suddenly Glory materialized and found herself with a body again.

A spectral see through shadow of her former self body, but a body nonetheless.

And she could see things again.

She was in a small room, some human's apartment.

Books and papers were everywhere, most of them strewn across a table.

And then she noticed him.

She had thought that maybe one of her scabby little minions had survived and had brought her here through prayer, but instead she found what looked like a small elderly man.

"You?" she said surprised, "Who the hell are you?"

"Who I am is not important," the old man smiled at her, "But if you want you can call me Doc."

x

* * *

x

They were enjoying dinner in the garden when suddenly Giles stormed into the garden, looking disheveled and out of breath.

"Master Giles?" Belmovekk said surprised, "I thought you did not want to come?"

"We…, we have to get out of here," Giles panted.

"Why?" Willow asked, then the door to the Summers' home opened and out came Buffy, carrying both Mayan and Dawn.

"Glory…," she and Giles said in unison, "She's coming back!"

The group looked at each other puzzled.

"But I killed her," Mayan said stunned.

"Only her body," Buffy said.

"Her spirit lives on," Giles continued, then he held up his copy of the Gypsy Prophecies, "And she's coming back!"

"And do what?" Xander said a little skeptical, "Play ghost on us? Slam some doors? Rattle her chains?"

Giles facepalmed himself.

"She's a God, you moron," he said thumping his papers, "She's not going to be Casper the friendly ghost or Patrick Swayze! She still has po…"

"Of course I still have power," a new voice suddenly said.

Everybody turned their heads.

On the other side of the garden stood Glory.

See through Glory.

In all patented Ghost-o-vision.

"Hello, bitches!" Glory said triumphantly as she held up her arms in a gesture of greeting, "Did you miss me?"

"Like in not a whole lot," Buffy said, "Like in not at all."

"Ow," Glory pouted as her astral body walked towards them, "My heart is touched."

Belmovekk looked at Buffy, holding the Twins, then he stood up and positioned himself between Glory and Buffy.

"I will not let you have my daughter, foul apparition," he said defiantly, "Be gone!"

"Or you're going to do what?" Glory laughed dismissively, "Put your greasy fingers on my body? I no longer have one. And why would I want to have your daughter? I want her!"

Glory then pointed to Mayan, Belmo's sister.

"Me?" Mayan said dumbstruck.

"Her?" Buffy said stunned, then her eyes grew big, "Ohmigod! Protect the sister! They didn't mean Da…"

Before anyone could move Glory winked out of view, then reappeared next to Mayan.

"I'm going to have so much fun being you," she said.

And then she embraced Mayan.

Causing Mayan to scream like she had never screamed before.

For it was not often that a God's living consciousness tried to make itself master of a Saiyan's body.

It could never hope to do this with a Saiyan like Belmovekk, Vegeta, or even a half Saiyan like Gohan. Their power was just too great for that.

But Mayan on the other hand, she barely registered compared to those giants.

She was perfect.

She put up a struggle.

She put up an epic struggle.

She fought Glory for all that she was worth.

But in the end it was for naught.

And amidst horrible cries Mayan's soul died.

Utterly consumed by Glory.

"Yes," Glory said using Mayan's voice as she flexed her hands again. Real hands again.

"I am back, bitches!"

x

* * *

x

End of Act Two

To be continued in Act Three, 'Metro Châtelet, Direction Cassiopeia'

x

x

AN: _I realized something, that while I always ask for comments I do not always respond to them. Not responding to reader comments is bad, m'kay? In my defense I have this bad behavior of reading my email and thinking, I will get back to some of these this later. While later usually means I get even more mail to respond too so my old mail gets pushed by the wayside. Terrible sloppy behavior. As my new years resolutions I hereby declare to respond better to my readers reviews and to finish this story before 2013 is finished. And hopefully get a start on the next one as well._

AN 2017: _And now you guys are completely up to speed with those on Twisting the Hellmouth. Next week, completely new chapters._


	17. Act3 Metro Châtelet Direction Cassiopeia

**Act 3**

' **Metro Châtelet, Direction Cassiopeia'**

x

x

 **"Sugar Skin"**

Guano Apes, Album: Walking On A Thin Line

Lyrics by: Sandra Nasic

 _Speak your word, leave a sign, no more critics, lay it down_

 _Worst demean, I prefer you blind, to salve your remains_

 _I adore, your last scent, sweet the water, goddamned hands_

 _Say the words, my romance, before, I take your breath_

 _Want to see you run to, want to see you run for_

 _Want to see you run, sugar skinned my candy crime_

 _Search, did it hurt, naked body there you lie, don't be scared_

 _Feel the mood of your bones, they get prisoners within_

 _There's your world, spit it out, goddamned curse so now_

 _You are drowned, in the light you look like a, silent lean device_

 _Want to see you run, to god, want to see you run, to god_

 _Want to see you run, sugar skinned my candy crime_

 _Want to see you run, to the, want to see you run, to the_

 _Want to see you run, sugar skinned, my candy crime_

 _There's your shirt on the ground, runaway_

 _There's a sound, for a minute, we kept out the cold_

 _Want to see you run, to god, want to see you run, to god_

 _Want to see you run, sugar skinned, my candy crime_

 _Want to see you run, to god, want to see you run, to god_

 _Want to see you run, sugar skinned, my candy crime_

 _Squirm to f... him, love in the dark, wouldn't you lead me, inside_

 _Your dream of sanctuary_

 _(Sugar skinned my candy crime...ah ah ah...)_

 _(Sugar skinned my candy crime...ah ah ah...)_

 _(Sugar skinned my candy crime...ah ah ah...)_

 _I lay you down, I lay you down_

 _Beloved_


	18. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 10**

 **'Apocalypse Please'**

x

x

AN: _These comments are mostly for for the good folks at TtH, where I've posted for the first time again in 4 years._

 _It! Is! Alive!_

 _First I would like to apologize for not having updated this story in four years. Lots of stuff has happened. Around spring 2013 I started to experience major health issues. I lost weight (more then 30 kilos) and I developed eye infections in both my eyes. To combat that I had to put stuff into my eyes that dilated the pupils to such an extent that I couldn't see anything any more through my glasses. Staring at computer screens became impossible for a while. The summer was then spent with all sorts of fun medical experiments to determine what was causing the problem as I also developed a nasty cough. Eventually sarcoïdosis was diagnosed. A disease that sits inside you and from time to time causes all sorts of fun infections. Usually in the eyes and lungs, but sometimes worse. The good news is that the symptoms are treatable, but the disease is not. It's going to be with me for the rest of my life. But knowing is half the battle. And as the doctor told me, its a disease you can get old with. Count your blessings basically, it could have been a lot, lot worse._

 _2013 was not a happy period at work either. The youth center I worked at experienced major difficulties with local youths, street thugs who thought they owned the place instead of being just visitors. Give them a finger, they will take a hand. If you're curious as to what kind of thugs they were, they were the exact demographic and ethnicity who have flocked to Islamic State or likewise to do nasty things in the name of what some guy was telling them was religion. I wouldn't be surprised if some of them were there right now. There were also government cutbacks because of austerity so we had to merge with other youth welfare organizations to make ends meet. As is often the case when a small organization merges with a bigger organization is that bigger always wins. Slowly one after the other most of us from the old youth center were told our contracts weren't renewed and let go. Mine came up in 2014. I was however very fortunate to quickly find a new job at the local university. Almost all of my former colleagues weren't that fortunate as they're all still on welfare. New job's is slightly less fun, but my new colleagues are all awesome. Plus permanent contract! Count your blessings again._

 _So, what else have I been doing since? I've taken up guitar building. Being a massive Muse fan I've been lusting after Matt Bellamy's custom guitars for years and I wanted some of them myself. Turns out that having them built, even by a local luthier, is expensive as ****! Which means you either have to save a LOT of money, or source most of the materials yourself. Which I did. My first custom guitar I basically supplied everything to a local luthier who only had to do the woodwork, painting, assembly and finishing. Turned into a killer guitar though. Said local luthier also told me he ran a guitar building class/workshop and as he was going to build my 2nd guitar I decided to join to build a 3rd. That turned out to be really fun as I ended up building and finishing both guitars. Three more followed, including a 7 string guitar and I'm now currently working on guitar 8. I've also built a metric shit ton worth of guitar effect pedals and I'm thinking of getting into amp building as well._

 _Just building stuff doesn't serve any purpose. I've joined a new band and we're working on our first demo recording._

 _All stuff you can probably understand that didn't help to get me back into writing. Which I've really wanted to do, but for various reasons I just could never find the time and even more the mindset. When you have the right mindset you can make the time, but if you don't have the mindset any free time will just get used for other things instead. One thing that has inspired me to get back into writing has been the song Sugar Skin by the German rock band the Guano Apes. Somehow the overall feel of this song calls out to me to write this story again. Long may it reign, for I'm still as curious to see where it will end._

 _So, without further adieu, let hijincks continue!_

x

* * *

x

If Buffy were to visit this place she would instantly recognize it, for she had visited it many times by now. The large hall, with in it a large cage on a dais. Next to it was a table for the two security guards, meant to keep an eye on cage's sole occupant.

But both of the guards were absent. And neither was the cage occupied by a single occupant, as Angelus/Lector was sitting inside, by his own table, staring across a chess board to his opponent, Yoda.

But was Yoda really still his opponent, Angelus/Lector, thought? The chess game that the both of them had been playing for billions of years had become a reason in itself. Not to mention that ever since the current 'emergency' had come up the old game had been set aside for a new one. One in which they had become partners, not opponents.

It would both amuse and surprise Buffy that both the Light and Dark Destinies continued their movie personas in her absence, as for the moment it worked for the both of them. Not to mention that there was a more then usual chance that their current Child of Grey, one Buffy Summers, might make an entrance at any moment. You just never knew with the Slayer. Her Slayer abilities allowed for…, interesting capabilities that none of their previous Champions ever had.

In the end even their current game was moot as the board was in disarray. Pieces that had been on the board for a long time were either over turned or taken off completely and the game basically in utter shambles.

"Failed us she has," Yoda, avatar or the Light Destiny, sighed deeply as the piece of Belmovekk's sister had now disappeared off the board, to be replaced by a new and upgraded piece of the Beast, "protect the sister she did not."

"She is not to blame," Angelus/Lector, avatar of the Dark Destiny, said as he reclined back in his fold up chair, "the Beast did covet her sister. It only stood to reason that she thought we meant _her actual_ sister, not that of Aldur's acolyte."

"Clear as glass we were," Yoda grumbled, "for saving _the_ sister we said, not save _your_ sister."

"She figured we were being cryptic to get a message past the restrictions we were under," Angelus/Lector said back, "I did hint at that."

"Cursed this situation now is," Yoda said and pointed towards the chess board, "in chaos our plans are now. Assume we must that Glory finds out about Dawn the key is. Lucky we are still that Belmovekk told her the Key a sister was, not which one."

Angelus/Lector nodded slowly, then he picked up Mayan's former piece and studied it briefly.

"So it is true after all," he said pensive, "No spell or enchantment can take a Saiyan against their will. But a God can. So Torak could have taken Aldur's acolyte at Boktor after all. A mystery that has now finally been solved."

"Ancient history we should not be visiting," Yoda said, "for a weak Saiyan she was. Focused our minds on saving the situation we should."

"Can we?" Angelus/Lecter said as he threw away Mayan's old piece which clattered to the ground, coming to rest against a steel prison bar, "Glory now has a Saiyan body. We have to assume she is in full control. And we know what Saiyan bodies are capable off. That is, we hope so. They continue to surprise us."

"Attack Glory Buffy must, and quickly," Yoda said and touched Buffy's piece on the board with his walking stick, "Before uncovers Glory what it can do. Not a 2nd Cell Games we want. Fragile this planet is. And fragile our plans are as well with it."

"I don't think we will have to worry about that," Angelus/Lecter said looking at the Buffy piece, "Elizabeth will fight. She and Xander are already powering up. The same can not be said about Aldur's acolyte. I fear the poor fellow may be broken."

"Pity you must have," Yoda said chiding, "Lost his long lost sister again he has."

"True," Angelus/Lecter said as he stood up and turned around to lean against the cage, a bar of which was bent out of shape, "but that does not change the situation that Elizabeth and Xander are now on their own. Giles and the two witches might use some magic but they lack the power to fight against a Super Saiyan God."

Angelus/Lector turned around again and looked past Yoda.

"We need a new plan, and we need it quickly."

"Easy that not will be," Yoda agreed, "out of box thinking we two do not very well."

"True," Angelus/Lector echoed, then he looked down.

Only to hear footsteps rapidly approaching their cage.

"Ah, there you are, Elizabeth," Angelus/Lector said without looking up as he instantly began to smirk.

"I am not Elizabeth," a new voice spoke, causing the two Destinies to look around.

"Hello boys," a dark haired woman said as she entered the cage," Still playing your game I see?"

"How did you get here?" Angelus/Lector said weary as the newcomer approached their table, "Shouldn't you be…, banished?"

"Yeah, and Glory should have been dead. Sometimes things don't work out as you want them to work," the dark haired woman shrugged, "Now, normally I would be perfectly happy for you two clowns to solve this current problem, but considering how close it came with the Cell Games and the current clusterfuck you two are now in I'm not exactly having my hopes up. And I like this planet just as much as you two for it to be blown up. If it goes, so I go too, remember?"

"Suggestion you have then?" Yoda asked.

Pulling up a folding chair out of nowhere the dark haired woman smiled as she sat down and reached for the board.

"As it so happens I might have a few."

x

* * *

x

"I am back, bitches!" Glory said triumphantly as she looked at her hand, then slowly began to ball her fist. Like it was the most glorious thing she had ever seen. Which in a way maybe it was as it was a whole new hand.

"This is bad," Willow said horrified as she slowly took a step backwards, her arm raised in front of Tara.

"Mother of all bad," Xander echoed, then he swallowed, "This looks like I chose the wrong time to quit sniffing glue."

Nobody was laughing.

"What just happened," Tara said both horrified and flabbergasted, "Did she just…, I thought she was dead. You said she was dead."

"Looks like the reports of her demise were a little premature after all," Xander said.

"We were too late," Giles said horrified, "I was too…, I should have…, the prophecies…, why couldn't I…"

"Now is not the time to fall apart, Giles," Willow said, "We have to do something, we have to…, Buffy?"

Willow looked at Buffy, only to see her stare wild eyed at Glory.

"I think she's gone too, Will," Xander said, "Warm waters of the Nile, something like that. I sure could use a little of those as well."

"Then Belmo…," Willow said looking at the Saiyan, only to have her eyes grow big in horror.

"Oh no….."

x

* * *

x

Why couldn't he do this?

It should have been easy, right?

I mean, how hard was it to defeat a one armed man?

He just had to do better. Gather in more of his energy, improve his initial stand and footing and then strike at the right moment. Not be baited into attacking prematurely.

Surely it could be done?

"Come on," his opponent said calmly, like he didn't matter, "I haven't got all day. There's this hot waitress at the food court which I wish to see."

Being told that he mattered even less then some slave girl at the nearby food court made his blood boil. And yet he managed to resist the urge to strike.

"She has a really nice ass, nicely curved and very shapely. I am told that if you treat her with just a modicum of respect instead of a slave she will put out. I intend to test that theory. Rather sooner then later."

Damn you, he thought, a slave girl?

"I hear there are others vying for her attention and she already has plenty of suitors for her attentions. It would be a shame if I were to miss out due to your ineptitude."

"NOOO!" he yelled and launched himself in a blaze of white angry chi at his enemy. Seemingly with his fist aiming for the weak spot but the real attack coming from his left foot in a last minute spinning attack he had devised just for this.

His target easily evaded his fist, just like planned, but then, as fast as he could he spun around for his flying kick attack, as he had dubbed it.

Only to have that one easily blocked as well.

Next he came down hard, crashing into the mat. Followed by a world of hurt as the man he had come to hate, and love at the same time, unleashed a world of pain upon him in a series of punishing strikes meant to teach him a valuable lesson.

You either win, or you get the living shit kicked out of you. The only thing a loser should be grateful for is being still left alive once the victor lost interest in you. And his victor really did do a number of him. So much so it was like he was retreating in his mind and hear somebody call his name. Only wrong.

All things come to an end and so did his punishment. And if there was one thing his revered teacher could be counted upon was inflict maximum pain while inflicting no permanent damage whatsoever.

As any good teacher should be.

"Have you learned your lesson?" revered Teacher Tubera said as he held out his only hand to help his student back on his feet.

"That I should learn to control my temper?" his student, the 7 year old Movekk said through gritted teeth.

"That too," Tubera said as he dusted off his pupil, "still, you held off admirably for as long as you did."

Movekk felt a little glow of pride for the small compliment bestowed on him by his Satiya. A feeling however that was very shortlived as his teacher hit him on the head.

SMACK!

"And yet you continue to focus on my supposed weak side," Tubera said angrily, inferring of course to his missing arm, "How many times have I told you! Never EVER go for the obvious weak spot. Always assume that your enemy knows about it better then you do and has learned to compensate for it."

"Yes, Satiya," Movekk said meekly as he bowed his head in shame.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"And what was that weak ass attack I saw coming a mile away?" Satiya Tubera continued, "Did you devise that attack? I've seen 3 year olds come up with better moves then that. That was an utter disgrace!"

"Yes, Satiya," Movekk said meekly. And to think he had put so much effort into coming up with that particular move. Only to have it ripped apart by the man he respected the most. Other then his own father. It felt like the whole world was coming to an end for the forlorn 7 year old.

Luckily for him just as his teacher was about to launch into a blow by blow account of everything he had done wrongwhen somebody came down from the air and touched down in the center of their compound, just outside their open walled dojo. Somebody which little Movekk immediately recognized.

"Father," Movekk said, his revered teacher immediately forgotten. But who noticed the diversion immediately.

"The lesson only ends when I say so, little shit," Satiya Tubera said angrily after having given his distracted pupil a slap in the face, "Now pay attention as we are going to finish this lesson once and for all."

Movekk didn't immediately respond as he rubbed his face. The slap must have been very hard because again he thought he heard someone call his name. The feeling didn't last long though.

His teacher was about to set off with a long diatribe when his father entered the dojo carrying a small bundle. And while in the rest of the house his authority was absolute, not even an employer daring to interrupt a lesson of a revered teacher in this sacred space. If this were to happen this could only spell that he had some serious news to bring.

With some visible chagrin at being interrupted Tubera bowed his head towards his employer, Master Rabar of House Rabar.

"Master Rabar," he said in deference.

"I am sorry to interrupt your lesson, Satiya Tubera," Movekk's father said. He didn't have to use the honorific for revered teacher, the man being in his employ, the fact that he did showed that he did want to express his respect for the man and knew that he was interrupting his lesson. A sign which was quickly picked up by Tubera who wiped the chagrin of his face.

"I am only a guest in your House, Master Rabar," Tubera said respectfully neutral.

"In this dojo it is I who is the guest," Rabar said, "Unfortunately I must cut short your lesson. I must talk to my son. It is of the gravest importance."

"Then I shall keep him no more," Tubera said, turned around and walked to the edge of the dojo where he picked up a small bag with personal belongings, "I shall go to the local food court for I am feeling peckish."

"Most kind of you, Satiya Tubera," Rabar said appreciatively, then he turned towards his son, "How are you, son? Has Tubera been teaching you well?"

"Yes," Movekk nodded, then he bowed his head, "it is me however who has disgraced him by being stupid."

"I see," Rabar said, then he knelt in front of his son, "Do not be too hard on yourself, son. Life is hard and all of its lessons are either harsh or painful. Usually both. Therefore any lesson you can walk away from is still a good one."

"I suppose," Movekk said, then he eyed his father suspiciously. Something was wrong. Since when was he this caring? Then he looked down at the little bundle his father was carrying.

"Is that…," Movekk said, in a mixture of apprehension and excitement, everything else suddenly forgotten.

"Yes," his father said and unfolded some cloth to reveal a tiny face, "meet your new sister, Movekk. This is Mayan."

"Wow!" Movekk said as he looked closely in the tiny infant's face, it's eyes closed as it was asleep, "I have a sister?"

"Yes you do," Rabar smiled weakly, "You are now an older brother, Movekk. Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I? Can I?" Movekk said excited, upon which his father handed over the newborn infant.

"Hello, Mayan," Movekk said as he cradled his new sister, then he looked at his father, "She weighs almost nothing."

"All newborns do," Rabar nodded in agreement. When I first held you you also weighed next to nothing. You were as tiny and as helpless as she is now. So be careful with her."

"I will," Movekk said excited, "I will be very careful. I have much to show her, my room, and my things. I will tell her everything."

"It warms my heart to hear you say those things, son," Rabar said, then his face turned sullen, "It is good that you wish to be a good brother to her. But you must remember, son, she has not yet been assessed by the Royal Auditors. We must not become too attached to her yet. They may take her away from us if she is found to be one of the Weak Ones."

"Then I will fight them!" Movekk said defiantly, as he held his new sister to his chest, "She is my sister, I will fight them tooth and nail!"

Movekk's father gave him proud smile and put his hand on Movekk's head and gave it a proudful rub to his wild hair.

"You will be a good brother to her, Movekk, as you have been a good son to me," he said, causing Movekk to feel warm inside with pride, "I am sure that she will pass the test, after all, you did too."

Movekk nodded in excitement, then he looked around.

"Where is mother?" he asked curious, "Is she still at the House of Healing?"

"About that, son," Rabar said as he gently led his son to the edge of the dojo where they sat down, "your mother…."

There was something wrong, Movekk could feel it. Something terribly wrong. Something…

Sweet Priya! No!

Anything but this. No!

"Movekk, my son, your mother is dead."

Suddenly the whole world moved like it was contracting down upon him. And as it did again he could hear someone call his name. It had to be his father. But why did he sound so distant?

"There were complications during child birth, son," Rabar said, a tear now streaming from his left eye, "they…, the healers…, they tried their best…"

Again his father's voice faded away as Movekk looked down at the little bundle in his arms. And as he did he realized, even as a 7 year old, that his next decision would determine his relation with this tiny person he held. There was the path of hate, blaming it for the crime of having killed his mother. And there was the path of love, holding on to her because she was the last remaining link to his now dead mother.

Those were his options.

And if he were a little older he might have chosen wisely. But unfortunately he was just a 7 year old.

He looked into her tiny innocent sleeping face. He was about to say those awful words, I hate you, I hate you for killing my mother. When again he heard someone calling his name. But wrongly.

" _BELMO!"_

x

* * *

x

"He's completely out of it," Willow said as she waved his hand in front of Belmovekk's face.

"Like he's catatonic," Tara said, "Poor guy, the shock, it must have been too much for him."

To Xander the idea of hearing Tara describe Belmovekk, the guy who had been a homophobic dick towards Tara's relationship with Willow, as a poor guy would have been the funniest thing he had heard in a long time. Certainly quipworthy. If it weren't for the fact that Glory was standing in the body of Belmovekk's sister's body just ten feet away.

"We have to get out of here," Spike said vehemently. Always leave it to Spike to state the blindingly obvious and look out for numero Uno, himself. Still, he had a very good point. Unfortunately their means of instantaneous transportation was now spazzing out big time. And Buffy…

Just one look at her showed that she wasn't in any better condition.

Yet…, there looked like there was still a glimmer of intelligence in her eyes. Frozen in fear. Or dead lock. Or indecision. Just barely better.

"Sod this!" Spike yelled "I'm getting the fuck out of here."

He was about to turn around when Glory spoke up.

"First person to move one foot dies."

x

* * *

x

"Of all the times they chose to be cryptic it turned out to be this one," Buffy said as she emerged from the now familiar elevator onto a by now very familiar large chamber, "Protect the sister they said, was it too much to tell which one?"

Stomping towards the cage of Hannibal Lecter Buffy looked for the two Destinies.

"SHOW YOURSELVES!" she yelled angrily, "Show yourselves, you conniving bastards!"

There was no answer, as the place appeared to be empty.

"Great, just when you need them Laurel and Hardy aren't there," Buffy said as she looked around in disgust. Walking around the cage she found nobody and inside the cage through its open cage she found nothing either.

Except for a table with a chess board on it. Stopping next to the table she looked at the chess board and noticed that the chess pieces were a little out of the ordinary. Picking one up she noticed that it looked remarkably much like…, her?

"Chess piece Buffy?" she said puzzled, then she noticed that almost all the pieces looked like her friends, "Oh no you bastards…"

Stopping her rant she picked up another piece from the board, which looked like a giant ape. And then she noticed another piece lying on the ground, broken in two, lying next to a prison bar, one resembling Belmo's sister. And where most pieces were in the same color, there was one in black that resembled a large demon standing almost in front of the little Dawn piece. A demon in high heels.

"They don't even know what's going to happen," Buffy said as she put down the chess piece, "It's check mate and they don't know what to do."

"Very perceptive of you," a new voice said behind her, causing Buffy to spin around.

And look into the very familiar face and body of Jenny Calendar.

"Aren't you in a nuthouse?" Buffy said both flabbergasted and deadpan.

"No small thanks to your boyfriend," Jenny deadpanned back with a smile, "I dream about him every night. Often I awake screaming. Did you know that the nurses don't want to come near me when I scream? That I give them the willies? That they pretend that they don't hear me?"

"When you talk like that I don't blame them," Buffy said as she slowly began to circle around Jenny, "Who are you? You're not Giles' girlfriend."

"But I am," Jenny smiled, "And so much more."

"Do I want to know?" Buffy asked wearily, "I'm kinda busy."

"Yeah, your new best friend," Jenny smiled, folding her arms across her chest, "Glory."

"Do you know anything about her?" Buffy asked, "Anything I could use? And where are Dumb and Dumber?"

"I'll tell them you called them like that," Jenny chuckled in amusement, "Unfortunately they're gone. The situation has taken them quite by…, shall we say surprise?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes.

"Are you…, the Third Destiny? The one that comes into being when the Earth goes kablooiy?"

Jenny gave Buffy an amused look, then she chuckled again.

"The Third Destiny? I wish," she said as she looked away, "Unfortunately I am not and I am rather…, shall we say that my existence is tied to this place not going kablooiy as you say it. I would rather have it remain as it is. But now that, as you say, Dumb and Dumber, have dropped the ball I feel like I have to step in."

"And do what?" Buffy said snide, "Bore me with cryptic? I got that from Hannibal the Cannibal already."

"Yeah, those were quite amusing to watch, I do like that movie myself. I'll try to be a little more to the point instead," Jenny laughed, then her smile disappeared into an angry scowl, "Get! The! Fuck! Out!"

"That's more direct then I was expecting," Buffy said a little taken aback, "Get the fuck out what?"

"Anywhere but here," Jenny said and gestured around, "preferably not on the same planet. I'd rather have it not blown up when Glory starts throwing her tantrum and gut your sister to open a portal back to her hell dimension. Like I said, I am rather fond of this planet not going kablooiy."

"Is there no way to fight her?" Buffy asked, "I did beat her before."

In response Jenny shook her head, then she facepalmed herself.

"She's a God in a Saiyan's body, you dimwitted cheerleader," she said dejected, "Granted Mayan may have been an insect compared to you and the other Saiyan super reactors, but that was because of where life had taken her, not because of lack of ability. There's no limit to what she can push that body too once she figures it out. Also all sorts of juicy memories in that body for her to access. Mmm."

"Oh no, Dawn!" Buffy said horrified and turned around to leave the cage, "I have to stop her."

"You do that," Jenny called after her, "Just remember, try to leave this planet intact. Wouldn't want bad things to happen to it."

As Buffy left the large room Jenny sat down beside the table and picked up the Buffy chess piece, examining it up closely.

"It's all about the power…"

x

* * *

x

To Android #18 it all seemed…, confusing. And that was excluding the whole God thing returning from the…, whatever dead gods went too when they got killed. So what if this Glory was threatening to kill them all? She was in a new body. A very weak body. Just one step up above her boss, Willow and her girlfriend. Which still did not compute very well with #18 as in how the hell did…, better not to waste any computational cycles on that.

There were nine of them. Excluding the Twins. They could all attack this Glory at once before she had time to figure out her new body. That would make sense, right? Granted Spike was useless right now, his reactors still off, or still rebooting, but he could help out by running away with the Twins. And while her Boss and the two witches weren't chi fighters, they could use this magic of theirs to help the rest.

Or if that came to naught scatter to the winds. Glory could only ever chase one of them. An eight in nine chance to escape wasn't that bad. She had faced worse odds when being chased by Cell.

"We should attack," she whispered, "Attack her right now."

"Are you daft, sex bot?" Spike countered, "She's Glory, she survived getting fried by Buffy at point blank range."

"So? Different body, maybe different rules," Android #18 shrugged back, "The Saiyan girl was nothing in strength to start with."

"She may have a point," Xander agreed, then he turned to Buffy, "Buff, are you with us?"

Buffy didn't respond, she just stared. One look at Belmovekk told Xander all he needed to know.

"I guess its just up to us then," Xander said resigning.

"Xander, that's Belmo's sister," Willow said.

"Not any more she's not," Tara interjected, "I don't think this is like that ghost possession you guys once told me about. Or like a Goa'uld entering a person's body. I think it's Glory, and nothing but her from now on."

"You and me then?" Xander said at #18, "But you have to buy me a few seconds to power up."

Android #18 nodded in reply.

"This is crazy," Willow said shaking her head.

"Crazy is what we do, Will," Xander said as he began to smirk, "Just…, cover our backs and the kids as best as you can."

As she didn't need to power up Android #18 launched herself at Glory with a furious roundhouse kick aimed straight at her neck.

SMACK!

With a loud smack #18's leg came to a crashing halt against Glory's neck. The force of the impact was enough to move enough air to cause the fence with the neighbors to be blasted into smithereens.

And yet it had no effect at all, like a normal person hitting a steel street lamp post. It just caused Glory to look around at Android #18, her leg still in Glory's neck.

"That was not very nice," Glory said disapproving, then her eyes grew big, "You're a robot, aren't you?"

"How do you know?" Android #18 asked surprised, her leg still in Glory's neck. Then she got yanked aside and slammed into the ground.

"This body remembers," Glory grinned as she raised her other arm to strike. She was about to smash #18's face in when Xander erupted in a blaze of pale golden chi, then he joined in the fight.

"Not fair," Glory protested as Xander drove his fist into her face, allowing Android #18 to join in the battle. Together they began to double team Glory and managed to drive her into the air, away from the others, into the skies over Sunnydale.

"I thought they would never leave," Spike said with some measure of relief as the fighting had moved from the garden into the air, "We have to get out of here."

"Shut up, Spike," Willow said angrily, then she looked at Giles, "Giles, what are we going to do? I don't think Xander's going to beat Glory. #18 couldn't beat Glory and she could beat Vegeta at one point. Glory's already way stronger then Mayan used to be. Is there something in those prophecies? Anything that could help us?"

"No," Giles said as he shook his head, "It warned us that Glory was going to return and protect the sister at all cost. Nothing after that."

"Fat lot of good that stupid warning did," Spike muttered aggrieved.

"I don't think they had a plan B after that," Giles continued, "we're on our own now."

"It's the Cell Games all over again. We need Buffy," Willow said looking at the still frozen Buffy, then at Belmovekk, "Or Belmo. Maybe he knows something, a weakness that his sister used to have."

"I don't think even if he comes out of his funk that he could," Tara mused, "I mean, could you kill your own sister if you had one?"

"All the more reason for us to bugger off while we still can," Spike suggested, "If all things fail we can still run."

"We can't leave Xander and #18," Willow said angry.

"Bloody hell we can," Spike countered, "they can look better after themselves then we can. Just open one of your bloody portals, you binnie!"

"We have to stop her," a new voice said.

It was Buffy, who had finally come back to the land of the living it would appear.

"Buffy," Willow said relieved, "What…"

"Here," Buffy said and gave little Mayan to Tara and Dawn to Willow, the two children clearly frightened as they clamped on for dear life, "I have to go and stop her. Before it gets even worse."

"How much worse," Tara asked apprehensively.

"I have it on good authority that this could be Cell Games levels of worse," Buffy said.

"That's bad," Giles said with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Can we go now?" Spike again suggested.

"Shut up, Spike," Willow and Buffy said in unison, then Buffy looked at Belmovekk, "He's really gone, isn't he?"

"The shock of seeing his sister," Tara said shaking her head in dejection, "it must have been…"

"Look after him," Buffy said, then she launched herself into the air. As she did Willow and Tara moved to Belmovekk and placed their free hands on the Saiyan.

"Come out of it, Belmo," Willow said desperate, "We need you. Your daughters need you…"

x

* * *

x

 _"Belmo…_ _…"_

Ignoring the faint call for his mispronounced name Movekk turned around and saw that she was still following him. That accursed little abomination.

"Go away!" he said angrily, "Stop following me!"

As usual the horror that was his little sister paid no attention to whatever he said. Holding on to dear life for her little toy, like it was the talisman to end all talismans to ward off all the evil in the universe, she continued to follow him through the streets.

"Great!" Movekk muttered in disgust. Why couldn't she do something useful and die underneath a vehicle. Get squashed by a returning space pod for instance. For a moment Movekk closed his eyes and enjoyed the little fantasy.

It was…, very satisfying.

Unfortunately it was just a fantasy, unlike the nightmare he had lived in for these past three years after his mother had died giving birth to the little shit that was supposedly his little sister.

He could live with his father doting on the little pest, it wasn't like his father was completely ignoring him in return. But the blindness his father had for the abomination and its behavior were infuriating. For some strange reason, like a Saiyan cat, the little horror was absolutely fascinated by her bigger brother even though her bigger brother loathed her at every opportunity. So she followed him around wherever she could. Hiding in his bedroom whenever she could. Always making a mess of things, stealing his personal stuff.

And every time he tried to ask father to do something about it he shrugged and told him to 'deal with it'. Unfortunately beating his non-sister however was not considered 'dealing with it', as far as his father was concerned. Neither was locking up his room. There were no locked doors in the Rabar household his father had strenuously told him. That left hiding his precious belongings.

Which unfortunately the abomination seemed to have a knack for in uncovering said belongings.

He tried to spend less and less time at home, to which his father responded by ordering him to take her along with him and look out for her, as was his responsibility as the bigger brother.

Naturally the situation was not resolved by the Royal Auditors taking her away, to be cast out into space as one of the Weak Ones. The Universe had a perverse sense of humor and naturally it made her pass their tests.

He never had a lucky break!

Even now father had charged him with looking out for the 'Thing'. Well, Priya be damned, if it couldn't manage to keep it wasn't his fault it got lost along the way.

As he neared the food court he saw another Saiyan teen wave towards him.

"Movekk, come, we are here," the teen yelled, revealing several more of them, so Movekk moved towards them. Once he had arrived the teens greeted him with intricate fist patterns, modeled after the ones they had seen by their favorite singers and artists in the popular holovids from Rubanis.

"Movekk, da man!" the teen who had waved to him said as the two had finished their fist bumps, "How's it hangin'?"

"Same old, same old, Devi," Movekk said happy. It was always good to be with his friends.

"I see you're stuck with the little sis again," Devi grinned, knowing it was a sore point with Movekk.

"Yeah, I can't seem to shake the pest," Movekk shrugged, "Just ignore her. I do."

"Brutal," Devi grinned, then the group started to talk a bit about some of their favorite holovids, which ones were da bomb, which ones were kinda okay, and which ones were utterly shuzbutt. Naturally there were some disagreements. There was no argument possible about taste, except of course that in the end all arguments were about taste. Like always names were called, lines were drawn, crossed and fought over verbally. In the end nobody was really convinced but a group consensus was reached that Ichy Ivy was da bomb whereas Mogli Mogli had passed his prime and had become shuzbutt.

Having found some common ground Movekk's best friend Devi put his arm on Movekk's shoulder.

"Come, you gotta try this new thing they got here at the food court," Devi said, "It's da bomb."

"What is it?" Movekk asked as Devi led him and the others to stand in line.

"Fried spice grilled Jenga sausage with fava sauce," Devi said as he rubbed his stomach in glee, "It's da bomb!"

"You had me at fried and spicy," Movekk said enthusiastically.

As he and his friends joined the waiting line at the food court little Mayan was starting to wander around. The food court was always a favorite place of the 3 year old. New people, strange and sometimes interesting smells, not to mention a good chance of somebody giving her a tasty morsel, what was there not to love?

Putting on some big eyes and a pouty lip soon netted her a tasty snack, which she daintily nibbled on as she made her way through the food court. Until she came upon a table where a large tray of food was left unattended.

It wasn't that Mayan was ill mannered or badly raised. She just didn't make the connection yet that unattended food did not automatically mean it was abandoned food. So she reached out to plate, raising herself on her tiny toes so she could reach for something that looked tasty. Or interesting. Or just plain shiny.

WHACK!

Searing pain as somebody hit her hand very hard. Way harder then father ever did. Or brother for that matter.

So she did what all children did when confronted with an outside context situation.

She began to cry.

x

* * *

x

Devi hadn't overstated the deliciousness of the fried sausage, Movekk thought when he sank his teeth in the delicious delicacy, dripping with sauce. Fat and greasy, just the way he liked them. He was in culinary heaven when suddenly he heard a familiar voice cry.

"By the Seven Hells, what has she gotten herself now into he," he sighed as he flopped the remainder of his sausage back into his tray and made for the crying girl.

"Dog, your sister is more accident prone then my father's Behjari slave girl," one of his friends laughed, "and she's _so_ clumsy."

"That's because you keep on trying to tap her ass, horn dog," another of his friends joked, causing the others to laugh, including Movekk.

"If only his father didn't have first dibs," another friend joked, "Maybe if he didn't plow her so much she wouldn't be so useless at anything else."

"Hey!" the original friend and now butt of the joke protested, "My dad's not 'plowing' her."

"G., its good that she can't mingle with Saiyans otherwise you would have been hip deep already with half brothers and sisters."

Chuckling at his friend's misfortune Movekk and his friends rounded a corner.

Only to be confronted with the worst sight imaginable.

Not all Saiyans are created equally.

Some are more equal then others.

Some are just better.

They can train better, attain higher power levels, reach better positions in a society that valued strength and power above other things.

And the worst thing was that it wasn't that such highly sought after abilities were handed out by some genetic lottery that everybody could get a ticket from. That at least would have been fair.

No, those whom life had given the genetic lottery winning tickets had sought each other out and kept the winnings amongst themselves. Producing even better genetic lottery winners. And arrogance to boot.

The Saiyan nobility were called the Elites. And on average they were stronger, fitter and better fighters then the lower classes to whom Movekk's father belonged. They knew that they were better and if they wanted too they would let no moment pass when they could rub it into the faces of their inferiors. The bane of Movekk and his friends existence being a particular nasty threesome of Elite teens that loved to show off that they were better at every opportunity.

And of course Mayan had naturally sought one of them out at the food court and tried to steal some of the food of the leader of that group.

Naturally if an adult hit a child other adults would intervene. Unless it was as part of a training regime of course. But Saiyans love their children. If only because they lose so many of them to the Royal Auditors to be banished into deep space. But if a Saiyan Elite were to hit the child of a lesser, well, then there was not much one could do about it.

So as the leader of what they called the Loathsome Threesome held Mayan's arm in a not so friendly way the other Saiyans at the food court held their tongues and tried their best not to see what was going on.

"Movekk! I should have known this belonged to you," Spargus, the leader of the Loathsome Threesome said angrily, "Is your father such a pauper that he can't feed his own bastard offspring?"

This wasn't the first time that Movekk had had a run in with Spargus and his two obnoxious buddies. In fact he and several of his friends had the scars to prove it. The Punching Bags was their nickname given to them by the Loathsome Threesome.

He so wanted to walk away. Why should he have to pay for the crimes of the Abomination? It wasn't his fault that she couldn't keep her hands to herself. Nobody forced her to come along to the food court. If only father would have….

Sighing deeply Movekk briefly closed his eyes.

There was no escaping the duties of being the eldest son.

Even to an abomination as was his sister.

"She is just a child, Spargus," he said sullen as he stepped forward, "she doesn't know what she is doing."

"Bad upbringing is no excuse, loser," Spargus said disparagingly, "If your deadbeat dad can't teach his brat then maybe somebody else should."

Maybe your father should teach you a lesson, Movekk thought, but he didn't say it out loud. He knew better then that. Instead he stepped up to Spargus and closed his eyes.

"The fault is mine, I should have kept an eye on her," Movekk said sullen, "If you must punish anyone, punish me."

"Punish you? What an interesting idea," Spargus said as he pretended to mull it over. Then he lashed out and drove his fist into Movekk's stomach.

THOFF

Sweet Priya! It was like being kicked by an Ozaru.

Clutching his stomach Movekk dropped on one knee. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Judging by the encouraging squeeze it was probably Devi and not Spargus about to dish out some more punishment.

"Any of you losers interfere and you're going to get some too!" Spargus said out loud.

Yeah, that clinched it, it had to be Devi.

"So, now that I've chastised you for your shitty baby sitting skills lets see what we're going to do to the brat," Spargus said, "She still needs a lesson not to touch what doesn't belong to her."

Movekk looked up.

"Let her go," he said through gritted teeth, "you've made your point."

"I don't think I don't made any point at all," Spargus said as he held up the still crying Mayan by her little arm, "Other then that you're a useless loser. But she needs one too. One that preferably she will remember for the rest of her life. Maybe if we break a couple of fingers?"

Movekk's eyes suddenly grew big.

"This little piggy went to the market," Spargus' voice said as Mayan's crying turned to screaming.

"Stop this!" somebody yelled, probably some other customer as Movekk didn't recognize the voice.

"You interfere and I will beat you within an inch of your worthless life too!" Spargus' voice said.

Suddenly it hit Movekk.

I have to do something!

He's going to hurt her!

Why do I even care? She is an abomination! She got mother killed.

 _Because it would gut your father and he would try and enact revenge on Spargus?_ a voice retorted in his head, _And he could end up either in prison, the house of healing or dead?_

Well would it? Father was both strong and not without at least some influence. He had served in the Royal Household after all.

 _Because she is your sister and, like it or not, she is all that you have left in this galaxy,_ the voice countered, _and try though you might, she is the last remaining link you have to your mother. If she is gone, what do you have left? A broken father in an empty house?_

"This little piggy went to town," Spargus' voice went on, followed by more cries from Mayan.

She really is all that I have left, Movekk thought.

 _Finally,_ the inner voice said frowning, took you long enough. Now what are you going to do?

But I can't fight Spargus, Movekk thought, he's an Elite.

 _Not if you give in to blind rage you won't. But is he arrogant and his training is sloppy. You on the other hand were well trained by your Satiya. For once in your life, do something with it._

Holding the child's hand open Spargus had finally settled on which fingers he was going to break. All of them. He'd squash her hand like a grape.

"And this little piggy went to…..," he tried to say. Only to get blindsided as something hit him hard in a blaze of white chi.

THUD!

Dropping the child as he fell backwards Spargus crashed into the back of the food court. Shaking his head he tried to make sense of what had happened only to see that loser Movekk, his chi ablaze putting down his little brat.

"Oh, now you've done it, loser," Spargus said as he got up, "I'm going to break every bone in your miserable body."

He expected some angry retort. Part of the fun of tormenting Movekk was that it was so damn easy to get a rise out of him. But now he stood there and assumed a fighting stance.

"Just do your best," Movekk replied, "and so will I."

"It's going to be fun kicking your ass," Spargus said as he dusted himself off.

"Well, you're going to have to kick mine too," one of Movekk's loser friends said as he stepped forward to stand next to him.

"And me," another said.

"And me."

"And me."

Then others came forward. Visitors of the food court. Soon half of the food court had joined Movekk.

Spargus looked around. He wondered if he could take them all. Maybe if he unleashed a massive energy attack. But not even his father could shield him from the legal consequences of doing that. Maybe if he had his friends with him. But unlike Movekk he was alone.

"Fine, you win," he sneered, "But this isn't over, loser. I will have my pound of flesh."

Then he turned around left the food court.

Having one the standoff, Movekk let out a giant sigh of relief, then he turned towards Mayan and took her in his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried.

She didn't respond, instead she just smiled. And as she did Movekk couldn't help but notice how much that smile reminded him of Mother.

He pressed her deeper into his arm. As he did again there was that faint whispering of something that sounded like his name, yet wrong.

" _Belmo!"_

x

x

This is like Cell all over again, Xander thought as he and Android #18 fought Glory. Same kind of battle, only different players. Glory obviously instead of Imperfect Cell, he himself being able to go Super of course. And Android #18 instead of the Buffster.

It still hurt like hell each time he went Super, but at least afterwards it turned to a dull ache. Isn't it amazing how the human body can get used to anything? Too bad he couldn't have called on the power he currently had back then. Part of him still wondered if his current self could have taken on Imperfect Cell back then and won.

Not that it mattered much because against Glory his current power was no match. Oh, the both of them put up a good fight, that was for sure, but Glory could easily keep up with the both of them, which probably hinted that she still had power to spare.

Would this be a good moment to troll her into organizing the Glory Games? Could be fun to host another planet terrorizing event. Just imagine the ratings! Have Bruce come up with another interesting bullshit story how he saved the planet.

Then suddenly something white yellow whizzed by and Buffy suddenly appeared between him and Glory. A Buffy who had gone Super.

"Buffy, Buffster, Duchess of Buffonia," Xander said with much relief, "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Did you miss me?" Buffy winked.

"Always, Buff," Xander grinned, "You know my life's incomplete without you."

Taking advantage of the interruption Android #18 floated from behind Glory to join Buffy and Xander.

"Well, this is no fun," Glory said pissed as she put her hands on her sides, "This is what? The second time you've interrupted?"

"Yeah, I'm your regular Buffy shaped Glory fun killer," Buffy shrugged, "You've taken something that doesn't belong to you. I intend to drive you out like a bad smell."

"Hah," Glory snorted, "This body? You think you can get it back? It's mine now. A little weird I might add, and this tail, uh, that won't do. I look half like a monkey."

"You have no idea how much that is true," Xander sighed and briefly touched his own butt.

"But I quite like having a body again," Glory continued, "And best of all, no more having to share with that loser Ben. This time its all mine. You think you can get your little monkey girl again? She's gone. Obliterated. Pooff! Fallen apart like a bad pair of high heels. Speaking of which, now I have to start all over again. I bet she has stubby pig's feet."

Buffy and Xander briefly looked at each other.

"Wrong answer then," Buffy said as she balled her fists, "If we can't have Mayan back I guess there's nothing stopping me from really destroying you this time."

"Why bother," Glory shrugged, "I'll just come back again."

"Lets find out, shall we?" Buffy said, then she yelled and went to the Second Level. With a massive eruption white golden chi then exploded above the skies over Sunnydale.

x

x

"What's up, general?" Colonel O'Neill said as he and SG-1 entered the SGC Command Communications and Control room. As he did he saw the general and the SGC's main trouble shooter Major Davis hunched over several screens. With several of them showing a main focus on Southern California. Which could mean only one thing.

"Oh no, not them….," he immediately sighed.

Seeing the look of exasperation on his second in command the general looked, briefly giving a perverse smile of amusement, then his look turned serious again.

"It would appear so, colonel," General Hammond said as one of his aides centered the map on the display on a now very familiar town in Southern California, "We have reports on heavy fighting going on in Sunnydale. Some of our sensors are going through the roof."

"Well, in all fairness, general," O'Neill countered, "she can blow up the solar system if she wants too. And she has to exercise."

"They usually train in their own gravity gym," Major Davis said, "and if they want to train in the outdoors by agreement with the US government they have the freedom to use the Fort Irwin or Twentynine Palms training facilities. As long as they call ahead of course."

"So I take it no phone calls were made?" O'Neill said smug.

"Major Richards reports rapid movement happening over the town itself," General Hammond said and nodded towards the map.

"If I read these sensor readings correctly there's some major energy being put out," Sam said as she looked up from another screen.

"Meaning?" O'Neill asked.

"They're going Super," Sam stated almost matter of fact. Causing O'Neill to look at Teal'c, who raised an eyebrow in concerned return.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Daniel asked.

"Use harsh language?" O'Neill suggested.

"What's the status on the Prometheus?" Carter asked.

"She was scheduled to finish repairs next week," Major Davis said without consulting anything. Showing that he had probably already checked.

"What does our, uh, Saiyan friend, have to say?" O'Neill asked.

"He is not answering his phone," General Hammond said, then before O'Neill had a chance to raise his hand he continued, "None of them are."

"It must be bad then," Carter said as she looked at Teal'c, who again raised an eyebrow in response.

Before anyone could say anything a technician spoke up.

"We have visual, general."

"Visual?" O'Neill asked General Hammond in surprise as new imagery was brought up on the displays.

"After the Cell Games we thought it prudent to keep an eye on Sunnydale, just in case," General Hammond explained, "We used some of the F-302's to place several surveillance satellites in geosynchronous orbit over Southern California."

"I'm sure our 'Saiyan friend' was thrilled to know we can now spot what he has for lunch," O'Neill said acerbic.

"He doesn't know," General Hammond said back.

"Of course," O'Neill nodded sarcastically.

"Isn't this a breach of our agreement that we would leave them and the town alone?" Daniel Jackson asked somewhat taken aback at the revelation that the SGC, or was it the US government had put surveillance satellites over Sunnydale.

"Technically our agreement said not to go near the place," Major Davis interjected, "and technically our satellites are not near Sunnydale. The Air Force base next to it is way closer. In fact we have other military facilities that are way closer too it as well."

"Ain't that semantics?" Daniel countered.

"We are sticking to the letter of our agreement," Major Davis shrugged, "The airspace above Sunnydale does not stretch out into infinitum and its not our fault we have very good cameras."

"The point is moot anyway," General Hammond said as the satellite camera zoomed in over Sunnydale, "we have it, they may need our help."

"I don't think a certain blonde will see it that way," O'Neill said and looked around, "So just to be safe, let it be on record that I had nothing to do with this."

"I do not think she will see it that way either, O'Neill," Teal'c said with a slight smirk.

"You're probably right," O'Neill sighed.

"I think we have a visual," the technician said as the screen zoomed in over the streets of Sunnydale, then to a group of people floating in the air.

"That's them alri….," O'Neill said, then he tilted his head to the side, "Why are they fighting her?"

"Maybe the bigger question is why are they still fighting?" General Hammond said, then his jaw nearly hit the floor. Next thing he turned towards an Air Force guard.

"Get me those two Saiyans. Maximum chi security protocol. Have Jamison escort them personally."

x

x

"Is that all you can do?" Glory said unimpressed after Buffy had gone Super, "Seen that, been there, gotten the t-shirt."

"Last time around been there involved getting your face smashed in and being turned extra crispy," Buffy countered, "Wanna try that again?"

"Careful, Buff," Xander warned, "She's already way stronger then Mayan used to be. Best not to take any chances."

"Second level?" Buffy asked, briefly looking at Xander, who nodded.

"Best not to take any chances," he said.

"Fine, have it your way," Buffy said, then she began to smirk a very familiar Saiyan looking battle smirk, "Let's kick it up a notch."

x

x

"Jesus H. Christ!" Major Richards exclaimed as he saw another gold shock wave erupt over the Sunnydale skies, then he lowered his binoculars and yelled at his men, "Everybody brace yourself!"

Within seconds a gold chi blast wave hit Major Richards and his trainers from the Sunnydale Air Force base, floating in the air above the base as they were watching what was.

"Christ!" one of the sergeants exclaimed as he was blown back several feet, "What are these people eating?"

"Never mind that," another said, "why doesn't anyone in this town notice this?"

Major Richards on the other hand said nothing as he put the binoculars back to his eyes. It was as he had expected. She had gone to the Second Level. That meant only one thing. Things were getting desperate.

x

x

Seeing Buffy go to the Second Level always brought a smile to Xander's face. She really was a superhero. She could be mopey Buffy, she could be bitchy Buffy, crazy Buffy at times, but when she was superhero Buffy she always reminded Xander of that first schoolday in Sunnydale High when she had walked into his life and turned his world upside down. He was truly blessed to have her in his life.

Which made it all the harder what she was about to do. A God always rises to the occasion. Give a God time and she would match the Buffster in power. Therefore the only way Buffy could defeat Glory was to vaporize her, like she had done with Cell.

Which meant that whatever remained of Mayan inside her would be gone forever as well. And without a body there was no hope the Dragon could resurrect her. Unless they could actually use one of the two wishes to have the Dragon restore Mayan's body. And then use the second wish to restore her? But would they run the risk that if the Dragon were to restore Mayan's body it would also restore Glory? Would that be possible? The Dragon did say it couldn't interfere with beings of immense power against their will.

A man could go crazy thinking these things.

I'm sorry, Big Guy, that we're going to kill your sister again, Xander thought, but if its any consolation I suspect that Glory om nom nommed her already. Maybe this way she will get some piece. And maybe we can use the Dragon to at least save her soul.

"Kick her ass, Buff!" Xander said encouragingly.

x

* * *

x

"It's like he's gone catatonic," Tara said, holding little Mayan in one hand and waving her other hand in front of Belmovekk's eyes.

"Always thought he was full on mental," Spike remarked as he fumbled trying to light a cigarette, "'guess he's now really gone full on cloud cuckoo."

"Shut up, Spike?" Willow said angrily.

"Shut up, Spike," Spike said, mimicking Willow like a small annoyed child.

"Is Daddy okay?" little Mayan asked worried.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Tara said as she put her other arm around the child and pressed her against her shoulder, "Daddy will be alright."

"What happened to Aunt Mayan?" Dawn asked, standing next to Willow who was busy drawing markings on the ground, "Why's she gone scary? She sounds like the scary lady who was at Spike's."

Willow stopped for a moment, then she looked at Tara.

"I really have no…," she said forlorn, "How do I explain this to a child?"

"I'll try," Tara said, "You just hurry up. Dawnie, sweetie, can you come over here."

Dawn came over to Tara who knelt in front of her.

"Children, you know how there are bad things in Sunnydale, right?" she asked.

"Vamps," Dawn said, "and Demonses."

"Spike's a Vamps," little Mayan said, "but he's a nice vamps."

"Oi! I resent that!" Spike said annoyed, still trying to light his cigarette with what was left of his chi.

"Shut up Spike!" Giles said as he helped Willow with the markings on the ground.

"You think that's enough?" Willow asked Giles.

"It will have to do," Giles said, then a bright flash erupted from the heavens.

"Oh bugger!" Spike muttered as waves of chi began to blast the town like a sudden tornado.

Only to be shielded at the last possible moment by a shield that Willow had erected.

"It must be bad," Giles said as he looked into the sky, "She's gone to the Second Level.

x

* * *

x

It always looked cool, Xander thought as he watched Buffy transform to the Second Level. All those cool electrical discharges, her increased muscle tone, her lovely hair standing even more upright, well, that part actually looked like pants.

Sometimes he wondered if he could do it too.

Would it hurt even more so as to cripple him and make him useless?

Or would it do the opposite and give him both increase in strength and release from the pain?

He had discussed it once with the Big Guy and he figured going Super was already pushing his body to limits it shouldn't go too. But then again they said the human body could get used to anything, as long as it was done gradually, and with care.

And then there were times, usually most of them, when he thought why even bother? It wasn't like the world needed another hero that could go to the Second Level. It already had Buffy. And Gohan. And everybody figured that if she applied herself to it Faith could do it too. And Other Buffy… And let's not go down that little particular memory path again.

"You done?" Glory said, sounding unimpressed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Actually I was just going to start," Buffy said and held out one hand in front of her, "KA!"

"You think you're so tough, having transformed twice?" Glory said.

"I will be when I will color you seven shades of blue with this attack," Buffy said as she brought her other hand up, holding it below the first one, "ME!"

"Oh yes," Glory snorted, "Your little light show. Guess what, two can play that game."

Suddenly Glory raised her arms, balled her fists and began to yell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

FLASH!

"NO WAY!" Xander exclaimed in shock.

x

* * *

x

"I didn't know she could go Super Saiyan," O'Neill said at the SGC as they saw what they thought was Mayan go to Super Saiyan on the satellite view screen, "Carter, I thought our Saiyan friend explicitly said there was no way any of these new Saiyans could go Super Saiyan. That their power level was too low."

"I guess…., I guess he was wrong," Sam said lost for words, "I mean, there's just so little we know about that state. They never let us examine them when they were like that. Maybe they hardly know anything about it themselves?"

"Like a kid who discovers the joy of masturbation and thinks he alone has stumbled onto the secret of the universe," O'Neill mused out loud.

"I wouldn't quite put it like that…, uh, crudely, sir, but yeah," Sam said, "Maybe it is something like that."

"I'll never look at masturbation the same way ever again," Daniel said smirking, causing a confused look from Teal'c and a very amused look from O'Neill.

Before they could continue several armed and unarmed guards arrived with the two Saiyans.

"You asked for our presence, Warleader Hammond," the one called Hanzo said formally.

"I want you to explain this," Hammond said and pointed to the screen. Where the two Saiyans could see Buffy, Xander, Android #18 and their own leader Mayan. And with the exception of Android #18 all of them had transformed into Super.

"By the Seven Hells of Jerherherod!" the Saiyans exclaimed in unison, their eyes almost bulging from their skulls, "That's…, that's…, the…, no, it can't be!"

The two Saiyans looked at each other.

"That's impossible," the one called Skeller said, "is that the Legendary Super Saijan?!"

"But that's just a story," the one called Hanzo said, more to Skeller then to General Hammond and SG-1, "It's just a legend."

Seeing that the two were obviously utterly shocked O'Neill leaned over towards Carter and whispered.

"Either we just saw this year's Oscar winners or I'd venture things are even more complicated then we can possibly imagine.

x

* * *

x

Not good, not good, not good, Buffy thought, she can go Super? Where was the fun in that? She's actually more dangerous now as her ability of a God to keep up plus force multiplication capability of a Saiyan does not equal a happy Buffy. As if the old Glory had been laughs a plenty.

"Xander, #18, now might be a good time if you want to add your power to my attack," Buffy said as she withdrew her cupped hands to her side and began to charge her attack, "HA!"

"You got it," Xander said as he joined her side and charged his own attack, "Just like old times, huh Buff?"

"Laughs a plenty," Buffy said through gritted teeth.

Seeing the two charge their attacks together Android #18 didn't know what to do.

"I don't know what to do," she said unsure, "I've never done this before."

"Then just keep her out of our hair for as long as you can," Buffy said, intense blue light now flickering from between her two hands, "ME!"

Similar light was now shining between Xander's hands and Android #18 looked at the both of them, then at Super Saiyan Glory. Then she signed and turned towards the God in a Saiyan body.

"I guess its just us for now then," she said.

"I'm not interested in you, little robot," Glory said dismissive, "run along now, don't you have a wall socket to plug in to?"

Normally Android #18 was pretty indifferent to what others said about her, both in combat or normal life. But this time it felt differently. The fate of the world was at stake here, something which she recognized. This world where she was only now beginning to feel to be part off. What was going to happen to her budding relationship with Krillin when it was gone? Not much probably. And while she knew there was some sort of afterlife where the souls of the deceased went she didn't even know if she had a soul. After all, Dr. Gero had pretty much erased whoever she used to be. Had he erased her soul as well. And if he hadn't, who would she be? Android #18, or the person that she used to be? Would she even recognize that person? Would she even recognize the soul of her brother in that afterlife? Would she even go to that afterlife?

Too many variables that she did not like. No, the present was much more preferable to that. At least that made sense in some perverted sense. And now this socalled Hell God in her stolen body, another infuriating thing, was threatening to end it all.

So she attacked.

But never let it be said that Android #18 would repeat her mistakes. For Gero had equipped her with a powerful adaptive algorithm so she could learn and adapt to her enemies. Feigning another direct assault like she had done originally she noticed with at least some satisfaction that at least Glory was acknowledging her by putting up some defense.

Just as planned!

Or possibly more accurate, just as hoped!

At the last possible moment, she changed her vector of attack and instead struck Glory from a different angle.

Only to be greeted with a perfectly executed counter.

Damn she was fast now.

But at least she wasn't lying face down in some trench of her own creating down below.

Since the objective was to buy time for Buffy and Xander Android #18 decided that if she couldn't hit Glory she'd do her best to be as best of an insignificant gnat as possible.

And hope that if she were to survive this day she could convince Bulma to upgrade her reactor as well, just like she had done with Spike. Because if Glory was a sign of things to come, the future might hold some other nasty surprises as well.

x

* * *

x

"It's like the goddamn Cell Games all over again," Major Richards said as he lowed his binoculars, still floating high above the Sunnydale Air Force base. There was no point in using binoculars anymore. The amount of energies being gathered were starting to play havoc with the weather and creating strong winds and lightning discharges.

"What was that like, sir?" a sergeant asked, who had not been there.

For a moment major Mark Richards did not want to respond to that. He still had nightmares of that time. Waking up screaming at night. It hadn't done much to help his marriage either.

"Like being utterly helpless," he said as he saw the grinning face of that Cell Jr., that little abomination, stand on top of him, before it smashed his throat in and he died. Only to revived after the Cell Games, "Like there was nothing we could do that mattered one god damn thing."

"You earned the Medal of Honor that day, sir," the sergeant said, "You must have done something right.

Awarded for conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of life above and beyond the call of duty, the vice-president had said.

"I never felt less like I did anything to earn it for then on that particular day, sergeant."

x

* * *

x

"You ready, Buff?" Xander asked having charged his attack to as much as he couldn.

"As I ready as I'll ever be," Buffy grunted back. She figured she had already poured more energy in her attack then she had when she had first blasted Glory.

"Just so you know, Buff, if this doesn't work out, it was good knowing you," Xander said through gritted teeth. Because of having to focus all his attention on charging his own attack the pain had gone up immensely.

"Don't say things like that, Xander," Buffy bit back, "Where going to fry that bitch."

"Who happens to be in the body of Belmo's sister," Xander bit back.

"I think he will understand," Buffy grunted back, "eventually. There's no time to come up with a plan to get her out, she's only getting stronger."

"I know," Xander said back, "But what I meant to say was, if we die, they can revive you with the Dragonballs. But I've already died once before. No second chancies, remember?"

Buffy give him a brief look of disbelief.

"Hah!" she huffed indignant, "We'll see about that!"

That indignant rage, that unwillingness to accept defeat , it gave Xander a warm feeling inside. That he was lucky enough to fight alongside such a beautiful spirit.

"I love you, Buff," he said.

"Yeah, me too," Buffy said back, "Shall we?"

"Let's fry this bitch!" Xander said resolute, "Famous last words, right?"

"#18, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Buffy yelled, then the both of them yelled in unison.

"CROSS THE STREAMS!"

x

* * *

x

"Christ, it's going to be a big one," O'Neill muttered back at the SGC and reflexively reached out to grab the desk for extra support.

x

* * *

x

THOOM!

Two light-blue beams shot forth from the hands of Xander and Buffy towards Glory. Not trying to hit her separately but veering towards each other and intersected each other, spiralling around each other and in effect creating a new single beam.

x

* * *

x

Standing inside the markings Willow, Tara and Giles each put forth one hand, touching each other to create a focal point for their combined magic.

"Goddess of Earth, Water, Fire and Air, we beseech you, lent us your power," they said in unison.

x

* * *

x

"TAKE COVER!" Major Richards yelled and dove straight down back towards his base.

x

* * *

x

The Ghostbuster Kamehameha, as it had once been called in more simpler, immature times, hit Glory straight in the chest. The attack wasn't meant to explode in Glory's face, it was too powerful for that, and not something one could do on a planet without blowing it up. At best a massive chunk of it. Which was just the same anyway. No, like with Cell it was meant to wear Glory down, whittle down her chi, overpower it and then obliterate her, before being pushed into space where it could harmlessly dissipate. And probably cause the destruction of a few good satellites, as had happened after the Cell Games. Because apparently the damn things were everywhere these days.

Still, the impact of such a massive chi attack, especially something still as imperfect as the Ghostbuster Kamehameha, being made up by the energy attacks of two people of dissimilar power, did cause a large explosion of some sorts as it hit Glory's chi. Causing a large shockwave to erupt that spread out like an explosion all over the skies over Sunnydale.

DOOM!

The resulting explosions would be registered by seismographs all over the world and in the coming hours would cause the White House to say that an earthquake had taken place near Sunnydale for the more gullible public. And for the US State Department to smoothen out feathers with other countries that no above ground nuclear test had taken place to various suspicious nations across the world.

While the blast would do significant damage to the surrounding countryside Sunnydale would be spared most of the damage thanks to the shield that had been erected above it through the combined magical powers of Willow, Tara and Giles. Although glass repair men would enjoy their best time of the year as windows all over town had shattered.

But after the Big Bang had settled the light show in the sky would continue as a massive beam bathed Sunnydale in pale blue light impacting against some unknown object.

x

* * *

x

"Prometheus is ready to launch," a tech sergeant spoke up in the command/control/communications room at the SGC, "Prometheus Actual requests permission to launch or not."

"Should we?" Major Carter asked as she looked around the large desk with the big viewing screen built into it.

"We have to do something, Carter," O'Neill said, "People will notice it if the world blows up."

"We almost lost her against Cell, sir, with nothing to show for it," Carter countered, "And with the Daedalus still under construction we don't have much else left."

"She does have a point," General Hammond said, then he turned to the tech sergeant, "Tell Prometheus to launch, but to stay at a safe distance. Observe only. She is not to engage under any circumstances unless she's being engaged herself."

x

* * *

x

Buffy knew something was wrong when she felt her attack being pushed back. She recognized the feeling, she had experienced it often enough in her battle against Cell.

"You have got to be kidding me," Buffy grunted as she tried to pour even more energy in her attack. She could sense to her side that Xander was doing the same.

"Come on!"

x

* * *

x

"We should do something to help," Tara said below, as even she could see that their combined attack was not achieving any result. Not even a stalemate as it was slowly starting to push back.

"Maybe I could do something like Goku's Spirit Bomb Attack," Willow said, "I know how it works. Kinda. Kinda should do it, right?"

"It takes forever to charge," Tara said shaking her heads, "Maybe if we joined together to give them our power…"

As they argued the Twins started to cry. And since Tara no longer had time to console them they did the next best thing and ran towards Spike. Putting their little arms around the vampire he looked forlorn what to do.

"Spike, we're scared," they cried.

Well, so bloody well am I, Spike wanted to say but at the last possible moment he chose not to. Instead he surprised himself by putting his hands around them.

"I do hope that bitch will finish off Glory," Spike muttered softly, "There's no way in hell I can live up to this in Hell having died doing this."

Then he looked at Belmovekk, still frozen.

"Fine moment you picked to spaz out, you twit!"

x

* * *

x

" _Belmo!"_

Again ignoring the faint strange whispering of his name Movekk touched down in the courtyard of their family estate, immediately greeted by a slave servant who offered him a refreshment drink before directing him to the estate dojo where his father was training.

As he entered the dojo Movekk paused and did not announce his arrival and instead discretely watch his father go through a kata. He immediately recognized it as a Cumbri'itsu form, the way of the Saiyan scorpion. Aimed to defend or overcome a more deadly and stronger opponent. Which he immediately approved off considering the form his father was currently in.

His father had been the most dominating figure in his life, ever since the death of his mother, even more so then his revered teacher Tubera. As it should be as his father was the head of their House. Which was more then just the estate they were living in. When Rabar spoke his voice carried the authority of his entire family, his retainers and its allies. Such was the authority that came with being the head of a Saiyan household. And the man had done much to move his House from a lowly Saiyan house to one that was just below that of the Elites, thanks to his service and that of his son Movekk in the service of King Vegeta as part of the Royal Household. Much glory, status and fortune had been gathered that way. No, his father had done his forefathers proud and served both him and his sister Mayan very well.

Which made it way all the more painful to see the current state that his father was in. A shadow of his former self after his last mission on behalf of the king, cleansing a world together with some of Freeza's cronies, only to be injured by friendly fire by Dodoria, that fat pig. Such was his exemplary record that King Vegeta had even protested to Freeza about his underlings poor aim. Only to be blown off by that horned little rat. And now his father was crippled for life, as some injuries just could not repaired by even the best of healing tanks. They could mend anything that was broken, but not replace what was missing. And Rabar's left arm was now completely missing.

A Saiyan that was crippled was considered only half a Saiyan by Saiyan society, which valued martial prowess, but not the sometimes unfortunate fallout of said martial prowess. And where other races would gleefully attach artificial limbs to make up for losing a limb it just did not work the same for Saiyans. Their life force sprang up from the entirety of their bodies, from who they were. It infused every part of their bodies. To a Saiyan an artificial limb was a dead weight, a drag on their life force. Something that was a hindrance to their preferred way of fighting, not something that could actually help.

As his father was now a cripple Movekk was now in his right to legally supplant his father as head of the household and kill him, cast him out or simply demote him. His friend Devi had actually cast his father out after having suffered a similar accident in the same incident. Damn you Dodoria, you fat Freezian pig!

Of course Devi had had a completely different relationship with his father then Movekk. Devi's father had been a brutal man, one that Devi was all too glad to be rid off. Rabar on the other hand had plenty of strength when called for, been hard on his children, probably more then they wanted at times, but also shown them love and respect as well.

As such Movekk simply had too much respect for his father to supplant him as head of the household. He was too much the good son to do so. His father was everything to him and just the though of killing him or casting him out filled him with aversion.

He was not stupid though. The current situation could not be maintained indefinitely. With his father crippled there would come challenges to the states of House Rabar, and if his father could not meet those the House would lose status. At which point Movekk would have to step in and supplant his father and demote his father. Basically the only step he could see himself take.

Chances were that his father would see the inevitability of such a thing happening anyway. Rabar was both a pragmatist and realist. Once he would come to terms with his injury and inability to function as head of the House he would probably step down himself and assume the role of advisor to his son. Of that Movekk was assured. So, as the good son, he would allow his father all the time to do so.

"Son," his father spoke up after finishing his kata, "You have returned."

"I have, father," Movekk said as he gave his father a formal bow, "Just now."

"How long have you been watching me?" Rabar asked sternly.

"Enough to see you execute a perfect form, father," Movekk replied.

"Pff," Rabar said scornfully, "how can a cripple do anything perfect."

"You do yourself short, father," Movekk said as he again bowed his head slightly, "I saw only perfection. And I'm a master in all the Six Forms."

"If you're such a high and mighty master, why haven't you gotten rid of this cripple and supplanted me as head of our House," Rabar said rebukingly. He was clearly still full of anger and self pity, Movekk thought.

"I am your son," Movekk said as he knelt in front of his father on one knee and took his right hand in his, "I am, and forever will be. You are the head of our House. I am yours to command. I will not move against you."

Rabar said nothing for a while. Then he spoke up.

"You are a good son, Movekk," he said softly, "Almost too un-Saiyan for your own good."

"I am what you raised me to be," Movekk smiled back, "You gave me life, you gave me strength, you also gave me love and respect. I could never kill or cast out the most important person in my world."

"I see," Rabar nodded, then he withdrew his hand and Movekk got unto his feet, "So how did the meeting go with the king?"

"The mission to the Merathri homeworld is a go," Movekk said, "King Vegeta will use the 7th regiment to secure the alliance with our new allies."

"Good," Rabar nodded in agreement, "It's good to hear that our king has some brains in his head left, for a while I feared he was as dense as his son. We need allies against Freeza."

"I daresay that the incident with Dodoria has opened our king's eyes that Freeza might be…, re-evaluating his 'alliance' with us Saiyans," Movekk said.

"Goddamn right," Rabar said angry, "Incident my ass! Dodoria knew exactly where we were and attacked us outright."

"There has been another incident," Movekk said, causing his father to look up.

"What?" Rabar said surprised, "Why wasn't this reported?"

"For security reasons, and because the king is not sure yet," Movekk said, "but a lowly warrior called Bardock, who led a small private warband, recently returned from a planet called Meat and claimed Dodoria attacked and killed his warband on Freeza's orders."

"That's bad," Rabar said shaken.

"King Vegeta is still not fully convinced though," Movekk continued, "Bardock's tale has many holes in them, and they do sound like the ramblings of a mad man. He also claims to have psychic premonitions telling him Freeza will destroy our world and that his son will be the one to avenge us. We have checked his son's powerlevels and they are below average for a lower cast Saiyan. So low in fact the Royal Auditors will cast him into the depths of space as a Weak One."

"I see," Rabar said, seemingly lost in thought, "So when will you move out with the 7th?"

"We ship in two days time," Movekk said, "I have come to gather my belongings."

"Good," Rabar said, then he put his hand on Movekk's shoulder, "I want you to take Mayan with you."

"What?" Movekk said both surprised and taken aback, "You can't be serious? This is a Royal Household mission. She hasn't earned the right to join. She's barely mastered four of the six Forms. She's only been on a single raid."

"Your king has appointed you as head of the 7th regiment, Movekk," Rabar said sternly, "That gives you the right to appoint anyone you see fit. You've appointed Devi as a phalanx commander, did you not?"

"That's different," Movekk countered as he pulled his shoulder lose and turned around, his back towards his father, "Devi has been in the Royal Household for almost as long as I am and been on several raids as part of the 3rd regiment. He has had my back since we were kids. I can trust Devi…"

"But you can't trust your own sister, Movekk?" Rabar interjected.

"That…, that's not what I'm saying, father," Movekk said, "I…, I don't…, it's too risky. There's a reason our socalled allies are offering an alliance in exchange for this mission. If it weren't this hard they could do it themselves."

"Mayan is no weakling," Rabar said sternly, "Tubera has trained her just as hard as he trained you. I would not suggest this if I think she were not up to it."

"I know, father," Movekk sighed, "it's just…"

"Just what?" his father asked, "Speak your mind freely, son."

"It's too risky for her, I can't…," Movekk stammered as he shook his hand, "If something were to happen to her I could not live with it. I love her, you know that, father?"

"We all love her, son," Rabar said gently, "And for the same reason, she is our only connection we have left to your mother, my wife."

Movekk said nothing for a while. His mother, Rabar's wife, she was almost never spoken off since she had died. Not once had Rabar even mentioned her name, only calling her his wife or Movekk's mother. A role, but not a person. But it wasn't like he didn't love her, Movekk knew that. He had caught his father staring at the pictures of his former wife mournfully when he thought his children weren't around. There was a reason why his father had never remarried. For the love for his lost wife was still too great. It both pained Movekk to see his father still grieving like that, and at the same time he hoped that he too would find a love as deep and profound like that as well.

Rabar placed his hand on Movekk's shoulder again.

"Take her with you, son, if only to please this old man," he said softly, "for if that madman Bardock has psychic premonitions after facing Dodoria then maybe so have I. For I feel that she will be safer with you then with me. I ask this not just as the head of our House, but also as your loving father."

"Your wish is my command, father," Movekk relented.

"Good," Rabar smiled and patted his son on his cheek, "Now that we have that sorted out we must start thinking of the future of our House. It is time that we get you a wife. I have made some inquiries and found some good candidates from some good families. Let us discuss them over dinner so we can get you dating when return from your mission."

The choice of a future mate both would have excited and apprehended Movekk, but for some strange reason he wasn't paying much attention, as again he heard that strange whispered mangling of his name, somewhere, in the background. Causing him to briefly look around.

" _Belmo, we need you!"_

x

* * *

x

Suddenly quicker then expect the event horizon of their combined attack came back towards them.

"BLOWBACK!" she yelled, then she stopped pouring more energy in the attack and instead tried to direct it upwards, before they were consumed themselves. With one last ditch effort the both of them tried to push their attack just enough upwards that it would miss them. Something they just barely managed to do as the giant attack whooshed over their heads.

Luckily from there on the attack went towards the Pacific Ocean and had significant upwards momentum to go into space. Barring the odd unlucky satellites of course.

As the both of them were left hanging in the air, panting like crazy they could hear a new sound in the now sudden silence.

The sounds of crickets chirping.

Glory now floated towards them slowly.

But it wasn't the Glory from before their attack. Hell, she hadn't even had the decency to look singed or spent from the exertion.

The fact that lightning was now arcing around her, and her hair standing up even more straight then before might have something to do with it.

"The Second Level?" Xander panted in exasperation, "Really?"

"This really is an amazing body," Glory said smug, then she looked at her tail again, "Except for this monkey tail. That simply won't do."

Then to their surprise she reached around and just simply tore it off like one would with a tiny tail of lose fabric from a piece of clothing.

"There," she said much relieved holding up the offending appendage, "Much better."

x

* * *

x

"I do not know who that person is, or why she looks like Commander Mayan," the Saiyan Hanzo said as they saw Glory throw away her own tail, "But no Saiyan would ever do that to their own tail."

The mentioning of the Saiyan tail had SG-1 and General Hammond look down towards the tails that the two Saiyans had tucked around their waists.

"A Saiyan without his tail is to be pitied, Warleader Hammond," the other Saiyan explained, "For he can no longer go Ozaru in battle. He would be a liability to his teammates. Even an one armed Saiyan would be preferable to take along in battle, he at least can still go Ozaru."

While the Saiyan Belmovekk had kept the knowledge of being able to go Super Saiyan from them for as long as he could, he had told them of the Saiyan ability to transfer into wereapes at the sight of a full moon thanks to their tails.

"If she does not behave like a Saiyan is supposed to, then what are we dealing with here?" O'Neill asked looked around, "That place is after all Spook Central. Who knows what goes bump in the night down there."

"A possession?" Daniel ventured, having read up on all things that might go bump in the night after learning the truth about Sunnydale, "Some evil spirit that has taken over her?"

"That would make sense," Carter agreed, "Maybe one of those spells that they keep talking about."

"That is impossible," the Saiyan Skeller exclaimed indignant, "No Saiyan has ever succumbed to any form of mind control. Our minds are as strong as our bodies."

"A really powerful evil spirit then?" Daniel posed.

"Ironically that makes even more sense," O'Neill said, "It would explain why they almost blew up the planet to defeat her."

"What worries me more is that they didn't," General Hammond said musing, "I mean, she and Gohan did destroy Perfect Cell. What does this now make Mayan?"

To that there was no answer.

x

* * *

x

"I guess that means we're at least being spared any moonlit transformations," Xander said as Glory casually dumped her tail and let it fall to the ground below, "Thank Kami at least for small favors?"

"And you thought you were so smart transforming," Glory said casually, then she winked, "Wanna know something really fun? This body even has a third transformation."

Buffy and Xander looked at each other with wide eyes.

"You have got to be shitting me," Xander groaned, "A Third Level?"

"This body is awesome," Glory said excited, "And I seem to remember all sorts of interesting things. Places I've seen. Places I've been too. Interesting fashion. And…, oh, those damn sneaky monks!"

"Uh oh," Xander whispered softly towards Buffy.

"Damn those monks!" Glory said sounding both annoyed and angry, "I let them off way too easy. I should have made them eat their innards just to teach them a lesson. They turned the Key…, into one of your sisters!"

"Uh oh," Xander now said aloud.

"Tell me which one of the two is the Key!" Glory demanded to know, "Tell me!"

She doesn't remember which of her sisters was the Key, Buffy thought, thank God for small favors? Then again, she may now come after the both of them.

"Don't want to tell me, huh?" Glory said, then she turned around, "Fine, then I'll get the both of them."

And with that she let herself fall down from the sky.

"NO!" Buffy yelled as her chi and electrical arcs flared up as she gave chase.

"This is getting weirder by the minute," Android #18 said to Xander.

"And to think its not even Friday yet," Xander said as he followed Buffy.

x

* * *

x

"Hello," Glory said as she touched down in the now devastated back garden of 1630 Revello Drive, "You have something that belongs to me."

She then pointed towards the Twins clutched around Spike.

"And you lied to me," she said accusingly, "You knew where my Key was. Give it to me."

"And I'm supposed to help you out of the evilness of my own heart?" Spike said defiantly, "Sod off, spoiled princess!"

"It huffs, it puffs, it has no power though," Glory said, "I'll just take what I want."

She tried to walk over to Spike, but then suddenly she stopped, like she had hit an invisible wall.

"A shield?" she exclaimed, "A magical shield? Not fair!"

"You can't have them!" Willow said from behind the shield. Which apparently consisted of a bubble formed over the markings she had made. Which included Spike, the Twins, Willow, Tara and Giles.

Behind Glory Buffy touched down.

"And there's the cavalry, looking for a meeting with my fist," Glory said, then she spun around and drove said fist into Buffy's face, sending the Slayer crashing backwards into a neighbor's garden. Several probably considering the momentum she had.

"Now, if I can't have the Key, I'll get something else instead," she said and walked up to Belmovekk, still standing there in catatonic stupor.

"Look at you, all broken," Glory said with fake pity as she dusted some of debris off of him, "Can't have that you know. I need new minions, and since Dreg and the others are all dead I guess that means you. Don't worry, it won't hurt. Much."

Then Glory put her hands on the temples of Belmovekk's head and pushed her fingers into his skull.

x

* * *

x

" _Movekk!"_

About to board the shuttle to the ships that would take them to the Merathri homeworld Movekk suddenly stopped. Somebody had called his name.

"What is it?" he asked.

Only to see his sister standing there in front of him.

"Mayan," Movekk said, then he smiled, "What is it? Are you nervous?"

"Sorta," Mayan replied, "I mean, I've never been on a mission like this. What if things go wrong?"

"Do not worry about things that can go wrong," Movekk said with a smile on his face, "That is my job, remember. You just do your job as best as you can and everything will work out. We will earn lots of money, glory and fortune. And when we return father will be proud of the both of us."

Mayan said nothing for a while, then she smiled.

"Now, come, let us board the shuttle," Movekk said, nodding towards the shuttle. He wanted to walk but Mayan refused to walk.

"Hold me brother," she said, "Hold me one last time. I don't think we'll get to do that once we're on the mission."

"Okay," Movekk said and put his arms around his sister, "I love you, dear sister, you know that, right? I love you like a good…, minion?"

Being cradled in his arms Mayan now began to smile a cruel smile.

Just as planned.

x

* * *

x

AN: _Finally! For the first time in years I finally managed to write something new. And rather quickly I might add. I hope the tone and characters weren't that off compared to the previous chapters. I am after all, quite rusty. Now, on to the next chapter! And hopefully this story's conclusion. I've been as eager to see how it will end as you probably are._


	19. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11**

' **Panic Station'**

x

x

AN: _Let's hope we can keep the momentum rolling_.

x

At guest: _You wonder where the other Z fighters are? Me too. Seriously, it will be addressed._

x

* * *

x

"What's the mean Mayan doing to Daddy?" little Mayan asked worried as she saw Glory stick her hands into Belmovekk's skull, causing the Saiyan to writhe in agony.

"Nothing sweetie," Tara said and turned the child around so she couldn't see what Glory was doing to its father, "It's just a game."

"We should have tried harder pulling him into the circle," Giles said regretful.

"You try lifting the bugger," Spike countered, "He weighs like a freakin' London bus."

"We still should have tried harder!" Giles bit back.

"Hey, didn't see ya lift a finger to bring in Droopy's bird," Spike said and gestured towards Angela, who was still sitting in her chair in the far corner of the garden, still looking up to the moon.

"We couldn't save everyone," Willow said regretfully, "She came back so quickly. There was no time and…, we should have done more. I'm a sorceress for Kami's sake. I should have been able to…"

"Easy, Will," Tara said as she put her hand on Willow's shoulder, "You did what you could, for now we're safe."

"Well, I wouldn't put much stock in that, love," Spike grumbled, "Considering the surprises that that loon pulled all day we're probably seconds away from becoming Glory toast ourselves."

"Always the ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Tara said annoyed to which Spike just shrugged.

"Well, if we had run like I said we should we wouldn't be in this position, love," Spike countered.

"She'd still be coming after us," Tara said back. To which Spike again shrugged.

"Then at least she wouldn't have been snacking on the Big Scary," Spike countered.

No sooner had he said it when Glory withdrew her hands from Belmovekk's head and let him drop to the ground.

"That was fun," she said panting, "Wasn't it fun?"

Then she looked at the people underneath her shield.

"Now where were we?" she said with a very Saiyan smirk, "Ah, yes, my Key. Give it to me. I want it! I want it!"

"You're not getting her!" Willow said defiantly as she raised her hands up towards Glory.

"I WANT IT!" Glory yelled and began to push against the shield, to which Willow responded by pushing back. And so the game began, of Glory's chi against Willow's will.

And for now Willow's will held.

"You know what would be really helpful," Spike said, "One of those giant swirly portals into anywhere else but here!"

"Shut up, Spike!" Tara and Giles said in unison, then Giles continued, "She has to focus. Opening a portal would take too much of her attention, it would weaken her shield in no time."

"Well, can't either of you do one?" Spike countered, "I thought the both of you could work the mojo as well?"

"It's…, not that easy," Tara said and looked at Willow, "It would take me a day to prepare one. Giles too. Willow on the other hand…, it's like she can see and feel the magic, instinctively find the short cuts and make it work."

"Well can't you take over the shield then?" Spike asked.

"Even if I could it would collapse in seconds," Tara said shaking her head, "It's about as much about her will as it is about her magic. It's a sorcery thing. That comes from within. She has that kind of power. We don't."

"That's it then!" Spike said as he threw his hands in the air, "Game over, man! Might as well give up and die."

"I never figured you for a defeatist," Giles said disparagingly, "Where's that famous British stiff upper lip, you twat! We survived the Nazis, didn't we?"

"I've never been in an about to collapse magical shield before with a crazed Hell Goddess about to barge in before," Spike huffed, "And unlike 1940 we don't have this convenient moat to retreat behind called the Channel. Cause if I could I would. Wanker!"

x

* * *

x

In the dreamscape venue of Dr. Hannibal Lector's cage Angelus and Yoda were again sitting in front of their chess board, with again another chess piece having left their board, the Saiyan Belmovekk.

"Dire the situation has become," Yoda said, "unexpected Glory's swift adaptation of Mayan's capabilities has been."

"Not completely though," Angelus said as he pulled up a box with some extra chess pieces, from which he picked up pieces that looked like Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan, "If Aldur's latest disciple manages to hang on a little longer things might look different. They are close now."

"Heard you have Glory not, hmm?" Yoda countered, "A third transformation her body has. Outclassed already Buffy is. So the others will be."

"But can she run that risk?" Angelus countered.

"Can you two?" a third voice said, then Jenny Calendar walked into view and she took over the Gohan chess piece from Angelus, "They may make a difference, or they may not. Either way we are all still vulnerable, gentleman."

Jenny put the Gohan chess piece back in the box.

"Your cavalry may not arrive in time, gentlemen, or they may not make the difference you hope for," she said as she put both hands on the table, "Either way you will lose, the Earth will get destroyed and thus I will lose too."

"A suggestion you have?" Yoda asked wearily.

"As it so happens I do," Jenny smiled, "Like I said before, why not make a deal?"

"A deal?" Angelus said flabbergasted.

"A DEAL deal!" Jenny said and began to grin, "Maybe the other Destiny is a Republican?"

Yoda and Angelus looked at each other speechless.

"This is…, unprecedented," Angelus said, almost lost for words.

"What in mind do you have?" Yoda asked. Upon which Jenny began to explain.

"Risky that strategy is," Yoda said after having heard Jenny's proposal.

"I don't like it," Angelus said hesitant, "What if it goes wrong?"

"There are no guarantees, gentlemen," Jenny said with a growing smile on her face, "But I do think it is the best chance you have of winning."

"Or losing," Angelus countered.

"Oh, that's right," Jenny said as she pretended to be shocked, "You're doing so well, right now."

The two Destinies again looked at each other.

"What do you get out of this then?" Angelus asked wearily.

"Simple," Jenny shrugged, "The Earth not blowing up of course. In which case my existence is guaranteed no matter who wins."

"Sneaky you are," Yoda remarked equally weary.

"Why thank you," Jenny said making a faux curt bow.

"What do you think?" Angelus said at Yoda.

"Risky it will be," Yoda said musing as he rested his hands on his cane, "No guarantees there will be. But fighting more on our terms it will be. Work it might, if agree the other side will be."

"Yeah, that's not going to be that easy," Angelus said as he leaned back in his chair and tapped the side of his nose, "It currently has all the cards. We need more time. If the Z-fighters have a chance of arriving it might sway the tide of battle in such a way we could get it to agree."

"Forget we must not that control it has not much over Glory," Yoda added, "Crazy as a loon she is."

Jenny began to smile and held up a finger as if she wanted to say something.

"Might I give you two gentlemen another suggestion…"

x

* * *

x

"GIVE ME MY KEY!" Glory yelled as she hammered on Willow's shield, "I WANT MY KEY!"

"You know, this wouldn't be half so bad if she just would shut up," Spike said, sitting down on the ground, the Twins huddled up next to him.

"We're scared," little Mayan whimpered.

"That's okay, love, we all are," Spike said and put his arm around the child to give it an encouraging squeeze.

"You know it boggles the mind how you can be such a selfish ass and still be nice to these kids at the same time," Giles said somewhat bewildered.

"I guess I'm good with kids?" Spike winked.

"Are you alright?" Tara meanwhile asked Willow.

"I don't…, don't know…, God she's strong," Willow muttered.

Hearing that Spike nodded his head to Giles for him to come close.

"If you want me too I'll kill these kids, that way they will at least not have to suffer from that bitch," Spike whispered softly.

Giles didn't know what to say, being taken aback. At first from the brutality of Spike's words, and then also from the compassion that was inferred.

"Can you do that?" he said flabbergasted, "I mean, your algorhythm…"

"They're only half human," Spike said, "I think I can handle tha…"

Before he could finish, something pale golden whisked by the shield and slammed into Glory, causing her to stagger back a few feet. Then followed by a rapid succession of fists and kicks being exchanged.

"Xander?" Willow exclaimed both surprised and hopeful. Next thing Android #18 also touched down.

"Quick!" Tara said, "Let me and Giles take over your shield. You open a portal for us."

"But the others…," Willow stammered.

"The others can look after themselves," Tara said, "It's the kids that Glory wants. As long as they're safe it cannot win."

"She is right," Giles said as he used his magic to take hold of Willow's shield, "Just get them to safety."

"Finally somebody's talking sense here," Spike said with much relief.

"Can you do it?" Willow asked hesitantly as she felt Tara's magic take hold of the shield, "I might need more time then you can give me."

"We're no longer alone, Sweetie," Tara smiled, "I think we might handle it. Just be quick."

x

* * *

x

"Not fair!" Glory said as she fought Xander and Android #18 at the same time, "You two again? How unbelievably common. If I had friends and they heard about this…"

"You'd have to have friends first," Xander grunted.

"True," Glory said, then she delivered a lightning quick elbow strike in Xander's face that sent him crashing face down into the ground just in front of Angela's chair.

"Fuck!" Xander said through gritted teeth as he lifted his head and spat out some dirt, next thing he felt his teeth to see if they were all still there, "Thank Kami for small favors at least."

Then he looked up and noticed that Angela was staring at him.

"Why the hell are you still here?" he said, "Get the hell out of here!"

Angela didn't respond, she just sat there on her chair. But maybe it was the pain doing a delightful solo dance act in his brain but did it look like she was shedding a tear?

"Just go home," Xander said as he tried to get up, "Hurry!"

Then something white golden with electrical arcs around her whisked by and threw herself at Glory. And just in the nick of time as Android #18 landed facedown in the grass not far from Xander.

Getting up Xander moved over the fallen android and extended a hand.

"You need a hand, milady?" he asked with faux courteousness.

Her first instinct was to make a snide remark that she didn't need any help, but at the last possible millisecond Android #18 surprised herself and bit her tongue. Instead she grabbed his hand.

"You know, for what its worth, thank you," Xander smiled weakly.

"For what?" #18 asked.

"For sticking by us when you could have run away," Xander said.

"Where too?" Android #18 countered, "Isn't she going end this world? Where would I go to?"

"Enlightened self interest then," Xander nodded, "I can live with that. Let's go help Buff."

They were about to join up with Buffy when something unexpected happened.

Belmovekk, Disciple of Aldur, suddenly got up and put himself between Xander, #18 and Glory's fight with Buffy.

"Big Guy?" Xander said surprised at the sudden move, then he continued hopeful, "Are you with us again?"

"You will not harm my sister," the Saiyan said, then he transformed into Super Saiyan and launched himself at Xander and Android #18.

x

* * *

x

It would come as a considerable surprise to Xander to learn that the girl he had long cared for, thinking her completely gone, was not so completely gone after all. Because she talked and responded to questions, yet always seemed completely withdrawn in herself, many doctors suspected severe autism. But due to the origin of her condition and all her brain scans not showing much internal cognitive functions going, just barely enough to not register as being brain dead, they weren't sure of that diagnosis. And there had been some in the medical community who had questioned if her responses were more a sign of her brain working at the most minimal level, then of actual cognition. That it was damaged beyond repair. One had even suggested that with this low level of brain functioning it might be better to put her out of her misery. A suggestion which had not exactly fallen on fertile ground with Xander and ended with him having to make a rapid exit lest the police would arrive on charges of assault.

From time to time the Mage Shimrod had even visited Xander to test something new he had managed to come with, but each time to no avail. As each attempt to do something that could restore her had ended in failure Xander had grown more and more depressed.

That depression had not gone unnoticed though.

While modern brain scans could detect almost everything it was designed for to detect, there were some things it could not detect. Because for some things they were just not designed to detect.

After all, what kind of human technology from the planet Earth, not accustomed to aliens, was designed to take certain exceptional alien characteristics in mind? Especially one so alien as the Saiyan Ozaru.

The Saiyan Ozaru, that unique Saiyan transformative beast, was buried deep within the darkest recesses of the Saiyan mind and psyche. It was something that all Saiyans kept in check, only involuntarily released upon being triggered by a gland in their tail on the sight of a full moon. What it was exactly was not something most Saiyans preferred to dwell on, let alone speculate, except for maybe the followers of that odd martial arts disciple Ozar'itsu, the way of the Ozaru.

While most followers of that discipline were interested only in finding ways to maintaining full mental control of that transformation, only a select few really wished to know what it was. Those were usually considered whack jobs by their fellow Saiyans. So whereas most Full Masters of each of the Saiyan martial arts disciplines were respected for their dedication to their chosen path, the Full Masters of Ozar'itsu always tended to be viewed with a sense of both respect and suspicion. After all, only a crazy person really wanted to understand the Ozaru. That mindnumbing overpowering brutality, the rage that had been the bane of Saiyan culture for millennia and caused the downfall of countless Saiyan civilizations, until with the teachings of Priya and the rise of technology Saiyans learned to understand what caused the transformation and how to stop it.

By destroying their moon.

Angela Henderson was no Saiyan, she was not born a Saiyan, she did not have the Saiyan based Potential gene that allowed for a Slayer to be Chosen. But for a while she had been in a Saiyan body and had been overpowered, first by a Ozaru transformation, and then by that other raw personality, the Saiyan Ferucca, of house Tangari.

By reasserting her dominance over her own body in the wake of going Ozaru Ferucca had thought that she had thrown out Angela's overlay personality out. Instead it had become linked to the Ozaru spirit deep inside Ferucca's mind. There in that dark violent place she had survived, and even tempered in ways that her old submissive personality could never have understand. In the end, after Ferucca's betrayal in Tanjecterly Angela had re-emerged, stronger then ever before as she was now infused with the power of the Ozaru in ways that the old Full Masters of Ozar'itsu could only speculate on in their wildest hopes and dreams.

She had died and her spirit had left her Saiyan body in Tanjecterly, unable to return to her human body back in her regular universe.

Only to be briefly revived through the actions of the Mage Shimrod and the Chaos Mage Ethan Rayne. By putting Ferucca's battle armor in Ethan Rayne's shop, have his chaos magic work on it, and then put it on Angela's human body in the hope that it could restore her. It had worked in a limited sense, as for a brief time she was restored, only to again disappear once Ethan's magic came to an end.

But not completely.

She went from being a braindead vegetable to a someone with severely inward autism, who barely reacted to the outside world, but who at least occasionally reacted to outside stimuli. Her once beautiful spirit now extinguished to all but a tiniest flame. That seemed the best Xander could hope for and in no small part fed into his depression.

But deep inside Angela's human body now also resided that vengeful raging Saiyan monster, the Ozaru. It had returned along with her. And in that dark and terrible spot resided Angela Henderson's spirit. A shadow of a shadow Shimrod the mage had once called it.

But he was wrong. A prison within a prison would have been a better word. A prison it was to her, from which she could barely do anything but watch as the man she loved and deeply cared for sank into depression over her fate. Everything that happened around her she watched from that place deep within with growing depression herself. The fate that had befallen Xander, to care for a person who could never be that person again, was not something she wished for him. Nor for anyone for that matter.

She learned of his depression, his alcoholism and his drug abuse.

If only she could have one single moment of lucidity she wished, no longed for, that she could tell him that it was okay, to release her and live again. Everything was better then to see him slowly go to waste.

But alas, there was no release from the prison she shared with the beast that was her only companion. Maybe if she had a tail and a full moon to watch, but alas, with no tail there was no release for her. And there was no release for Xander as he stubbornly refused to do the right thing and put her out of her misery. Or at the very least in a care home so she wouldn't have to see him go down the crapper as well.

And now she had to watch as everything went to shit again in the worst possible ways as the sister of the Golden One, the man who had saved her from her abusing pimp when she was still a prostitute, yeah, she had recognized him after all, as his own sister had been consumed and taken over by a very evil entity. As Xander and his friends had battled desperately with that evil entity. And when things seemed even more desperate to have the Golden One turn against them.

Inside her prison Angela cried.

Then suddenly she heard a voice.

A voice that was different then the growls of the Beast that she shared her prison with.

" _Angela Henderson,"_ a dry voice said.

Looking around inside the prison of her mind Angela saw nothing except the Beast, her forever companion, it too looked around as if to see who or what had spoken.

"Who is this?" Angela said bewildered, "Am I imagining this? Have I finally gone crazy?"

" _No, you have not,"_ the dry voice again spoke up.

"Then who are you, show yourself," Angela demanded to know.

Next thing she knew suddenly two figures materialized inside the prison inside her mind. One that she did not recognize, but who gave her a very creepy feeling, the other on the other hand looked like Yoda, from Star Wars.

"Now I know I have gone crazy," Angela said despondent, "The world is going to end and I see the Muppet from Star Wars."

"Crazy you are not," Yoda said resting on his little wooden cane.

"Although its very understandable that you think you do," the creepy one said with a creepy smile, "What an interesting place you live in, Angela."

"Time for games we have not," Yoda said chiding at his fellow arrival.

"I cannot help it," the creepy one said, "It's this form that Elizabeth has chosen for me. It wants to play games."

"You guys don't make any sense," Angela said shaking her head.

"Fine," the creepy one said, "Let me put this in terms that the Muppet here cannot mangle, we have come for you, Angela Henderson, we need your help."

"My help?" Angela said taken aback, then she began to laugh, "My help? Have you seen the place I've been for all these years? This godforsaken prison?"

"Yes, most unfortunate it has been," Yoda nodded empathetically, "And had you been in our universe, befallen a different fate you would have."

"You're not making any sense," Angela said.

"Of course not, he is the Muppet from Star Wars," the creepy one said smirking.

"And who are you then?" Angela asked.

"Why, Hannibal Lecter, at your service, Ma'am," the creepy one said and made a bow.

"You don't look like him," Angela said disbelieving.

"True," the creepy one nodded, "You have Elizabeth to thank for it. You may know her as Buffy. She has given us this form."

"Buffy, as in Xander's friend?" Angela said as she took a step forward.

"The same," the creepy one nodded, "She has cast me in the guise of her former lover. Quite disgusting I might add."

Angela didn't respond, instead she reached out and touched the creepy one.

He felt real.

"Yes, real we are," Yoda said as she then touched him, "Inside your mind we are."

"I'm going insane," Angela said as she turned around and saw the Beast staring at her, "I'm finally going insane."

"Met your fate in our universe you had done something we could have," Yoda said behind her, "Unfortunately different rules Tanjecterly has, not of our control it is. Bound to different rules we are."

"We are fortunate however that the Mage Shimrod used Ethan Rayne's prank to bring you back in this universe," the creepy one said.

"Lucky? You call this lucky?" Angela exploded as she turned around, "How is this lucky?"

The vitriol dripped deeply from every utterance of the word lucky.

"How is it lucky that I'm imprisoned in my mind?" Angela yelled, "How is it lucky that I can't do anything but watch as Xander dies a little every day? How is it lucky that he's dying out there right now and I can do nothing to help? Not even by having the decency to die so he can live on?"

"Harsh your words are, but not our fault your fate is," Yoda said and put his little hand on her thigh, "Luminous magnificent being you are, Angela. Warm kind your light shines, even from inside this prison. Offer a chance we do to do so outside."

"What do you mean?" Angela asked wearily.

"What the Muppet tries to say is that we offer you the chance to have that moment of lucidity that you crave for," the creepy one said, "So you can help your friend."

"That's impossible," Angela said shaking her head in disbelief, "Nobody can release me, not Shimrod. Only by putting a bullet in my brain will I get out."

"Bitter she is," Yoda sighed as he looked at the creepy one, "Understandable it is though."

"Look, Angela," the creepy one said as he put his arm around her shoulder, "the reason why they all failed was because the key to your release is him."

He then spun her around into the face of the Beast that was staring intently, and almost expectantly at her.

"You two are linked now, for better of for worse," the creepy one said, "Only by releasing him will you find any release yourself."

The Beast now looked at her hungry, eager almost.

"Was that the key all along?" she said wondering, "Letting it go free?"

"Pretty it will not be," Yoda said, "but once you do, free you will be. Our word you will have on that."

Angela looked at Yoda.

"There's a catch, there's just gotta be a catch."

The way the Odd Couple looked at each other instantly confirmed her suspicions.

x

* * *

x

"What do you mean, your sister?" Xander said flabbergasted after Belmovekk had transformed into Super Saiyan. That's Glory, she has take over her body. There's nothing left of he…"

Lightning fast the Saiyan struck with his fist where Xander's face used to be. Missing him by literally a hair's breath.

"Ow come on," Xander said sounding injured, more in his feelings then actual injury, "Are we going that way? Don't be in denial."

The reply came in the form of a series of kicks that Xander evaded, but just.

"You will not harm my sister," Belmovekk said angrily.

"He's lost it," Xander said at Android #18 without taking his eyes of the attacking Saiyan, "Feel free to join in.

"I don't think he has lost it," Android #18 said as she attacked the Saiyan, only to be easily parried.

"What are you smoking?" Xander said as he evaded a kick, "Of course he's confused. He's the Big Guy, be careful there, Big Guy, he's just suffering a little denial. He'll come around."

"You're in denial," Android #18 said as her fist got blocked by the Saiyan, "He's under her mind control."

"No way!" Xander exclaimed only barely being missed by a fist, "Saiyans can't be mind controlled. That's why the whole Ben is Glory mind shimmy didn't have a hold on them."

"Look," #18 said indignant, another one of her kicks foiled, "I may be a poor human as an android, but I do know a thing or about mind control. I've been at the receiving end of it for most of my known life thanks to Gero. I tell you, your friend is no longer in the driver's seat. And if you don't want to believe that you're the one in serious denial."

Xander wanted to say that she was wrong. But instead he allowed himself to be distracted just long enough to catch yet another fist in the face that sent him face first back into the ground.

"I think you may have a point," Xander said as he checked his teeth. Then he looked up, straight into the face of Angela, who was looking down on him.

"Are you still here?" he said incredulously, "Go home, its not safe here."

"You are right," she said flatly, "It is not safe here. You should leave."

"No, you should lea…," Xander said, then he stopped and lifted a finger in utter bewilderment. Did she just utter a whole sentence? Two in fact?

"Ange…?" Xander said flabbergasted, "Is that…, you?"

Angela didn't respond. Instead she raised her self up from her garden chair, put her arms up and began to yell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The yell was nearly earth shattering in volume, and any window in the neighborhood that hadn't been wrecked finally kicked the bucket. It was so loud it literally stopped all the fighting in its track.

"What the hell is wrong with that bitch?" Glory was the first to say when the screaming had stopped. Next thing Angela fell on her hands and knees, her body starting to writhe uncontrollably, and it appeared like her skin was starting to crack up with a bright yellow light starting to shine through the cracks.

Next thing her body began to change, her face changing to that of an animal as she began to grow a elongated snout with large predatory teeth, and her hands and feet turning into claws.

"What's wrong with that woman?" Glory asked puzzled.

"I've seen that before," Buffy said as she increased her chi and put up her arms in front of her, "There's no good here."

"ANGELA!" Xander yelled as he tried to reach out towards the changing woman, only to be pulled back by Android #18.

"Some distance from your girlfriend might be a good idea," the android said as she pulled him to safety.

A giant yellow flash followed next by a tornado of golden chi going into the skies.

x

x

* * *

"What the hell is going on in that place?" O'Neill said bewildered at the SGC as he looked at the satellite imagery, "I think I'm starting to understand why Captain Cheerleader is always off her rocker."

Then the two Saiyans began to talk excited in their native language and the general and SGC couldn't understand a word of it. Except for one word that seemed to be repeated a lot.

Ozaru.

x

* * *

x

Inside the shield even Willow had stopped working on her portal as everybody was following Angela's transformation, as she now grew bigger and bigger. Spike, whose eyes were slowly going upwards finally broke the spell.

"You think I sound unoriginal if I said there's something you don't see every day?"

x

* * *

x

Bigger and bigger Angela grew, her clothes having been ripped off long ago.

Not that there was much nudity to admire, as a yellow fur began to grow on her body. Everybody had started to back off, except for Belmovekk who stood there spellbound as there was no current threat to Glory to fend off, and the people inside the shield, who had nowhere to go.

Then the beast stopped growing and stood upright, it's bright blood red eyes glowing with pure rage. Next it let out a giant roar.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!

"There goes what's left of my ear drums," Buffy grunted painfully.

Then…, silence.

The first to break the silence was Xander who ran up to the giant golden Ozaru that was now at the center of Joyce's former garden, hell, a whole series of flattened adjoining gardens.

"Angela…," he asked hopeful, "Is that you? Are you inside there?"

The Ozaru didn't respond, but stared intently at Xander. Then before either could say or react Glory stepped in.

"No! This is not good!" Glory said angry as she stamped her feet, "Now I am out of the moment. This whole "transformation" thing you're doing is valuable time out of my life that I'm never going to get back."

The Ozaru looked at Glory with glowing red eyes that narrowed. Then it spoke in a guttural rumbling voice.

"GLORY."

"Damn straight, you cheap monster," Glory said indignant, "I'm a God you know."

Next thing the Ozaru reached out, grabbed Glory by her legs and proceeded to smack her around, swinging her lick a rag doll.

"PUNY GOD," the giant monster said derisively as it smacked her around.

"SISTER!" Belmovekk said as he sprung into action and tried to rescue Glory.

Only to be casually swatted away like an insect while the Ozaru kept up its assault on Glory.

x

* * *

x

"You know what, I like her," Spike said grinning impishly inside the shield.

x

* * *

x

Eventually the smackdown beating of Glory came to an end and the Ozaru threw her away, only to land not far from Belmovekk.

"I hate that bitch," Glory groaned. To which Belmovekk, face down in the mud of someone's rose garden did not respond.

"Angela, is that you?" Xander again asked as the giant Ozaru looked at him. Then it began to change back again, shrinking back into a human shape and form, until all that was left was her human body again, only surrounded by a golden aura of chi, her hair breezing in the waves of energy that radiated from her body. And not in the pale dull gold that was Xander's, or the whitish gold that was Buffy's. It was the full Technicolor Super Saiyan golden glow.

"Hello Xander," Angela smiled.

"Oh God, it really is you," Xander said, tears starting to roll from his eyes, "It really is you."

He then fell to his knees and began to cry. She then came forward and took him in an embrace, his crying head on her stomach.

"It really is you," Xander wept bitterly, "I'd thought I'd never get you back."

"I know, Xander," Angela said lovingly as she began to stroke his hair, "I know."

"I tried to take care of you," Xander cried, "I tried too, it was hard. So damn hard. There were times…, when I wanted to give up, I'm sorry…, I'm so sorry for ever thinking you'd never come back."

"Shhh," Angela said, leaned over and kissed him on his hair, "I know. I heard and saw everything."

"Everything?" Xander asked wiping away a tear, "Including…?"

"That you slept with the housekeeper?" Angela smiled, "I was a prisoner in my own mind, Xander, not deaf or blind."

"Oh," Xander said taken aback.

"This is fun," Spike as the group from underneath the shield had joined Buffy and #18, "Best fun I had all day."

"You're a pig, Spike," Buffy said rebukingly, "You're a real pig."

"I know," Spike grinned, "But I'm still loving it."

"It's okay, Xander," Angela meanwhile said to Xander, "I forgive you. You weren't in a relationship with me. You had needs. And I wasn't much company."

"Maybe I don't want to be forgiven," Xander said, "Why can't you be angry with me? I said some terrible things behind your back."

"Then I still will forgive you, my sweet Xander," Angela said, "For our time together is short and its coming to an end."

"Don't say that," Xander said hurt, "Don't do that thing again where you go back to being a vegetable again. I don't think I could handle that again if you did."

"Excuse me," Buffy said as she raised a hand, "Just so to be clear, when you transform you're lucid but when you're not, you're…, um, basically not?"

"Buffy!" Willow said chiding.

"I'm just curious, Will," Buffy said back, then she looked around, "Where's Belmo?"

"Yeah, about that, Buff," Xander said a little hesitant.

"He got take…," Android #18 tried to say when out of a neighboring garden Glory emerged.

"I've had it up to here with you lot," she said sounding royally pissed, "This is now officially the worst day ever! I get killed, I keep on getting interrupted, I get slapped around, and worst of all, none of my shoes will fit!"

"It really is laughs-a-plenty with you, ain't it?" Buffy said, then she sighed, "Okay, lets get this over with."

"STOP!" a new voice spoke up. A dry disembodied sounding voice.

"Okay," Spike said, as he, like everyone looked around to see where the voice had come from, "Just when you thought this day couldn't get any weirder."

"THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH," the voice said. This time everybody noticed it came from Angela's mouth.

"It wasn't me," she said equally puzzled after it had finished.

"ARE YOU TWO STEPPING IN?" a new dry but slightly different sounding disembodied voice said, coming from Glory's mouth. Much to her surprise.

"WE ASK FOR A PARLEY," the voice coming from Angela's mouth said.

"A PARLEY?" the 2nd voice said sounding surprised, "WHAT FOR?"

"WE WISH TO OFFER AN AGREEMENT," the 1st voice said.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked flabbergasted, causing Giles to shake his head and put his finger to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet.

"WHAT KIND OF AGREEMENT?" the 2nd voice asked, sounding pensive.

"AN _'EVENT'_ ," the 1st voice said, "THE OUTCOME WILL DETERMINE THE GREAT GAME."

"I SEE," the 2nd voice said, "I WILL CONSIDER."

No sooner had the voices stopped when Glory began to freak out.

"What the hell is going on? Why are voices coming out of my mouth? And why can't I move?"

The others tried to move as well and found that they were frozen in place as well.

"Giles," Buffy said, "Why can't I move. I don't like being the ice queen. You get so frozen."

"If its any consolation, Buffy, neither of us can't move," Giles said.

"I've been stuck in worse places," Xander smiled, his head still affixed on Angela's stomach, "I love you, Ange, you know that, right?"

"No you don't Xander," Angela smiled back, "But that's okay, cause I know you do care. That's good enough for me."

"Don't say things like that," Xander said, his smile gone, "You said that the last time, on Tanjecterly. And you know what, I do love you. It's just…, I was just too stupid to realize it then."

"That's nice to hear," Angela said and briefly closed her eyes.

"You're not going to stay, aren't you?" Xander said wistfully.

"No," she said equally wistful.

"You know, if you can only be you by staying Super, you can do that, right?" Xander said, "It takes some training but I know someone who learned to do just that."

"It's not that, Xander," Angela said.

"Then what is it?" Xander asked, "Cause I'm really trying to help and be understanding."

"I know," Angela smiled, "Its complicated."

"It's only as complicated as you want it to be," Xander countered.

"Then it just is as it is," Angela said, sounding resigned to her fate.

"If I were you I'd be pissed as hell," Xander said, sounding quite the opposite.

"But you are not and I am me," the former pornstar said, "I'm just grateful for this last chance I've been given. Have you idea how often I just wished for even a minute of lucidity?"

"I hate this," Xander said sadly.

"Xander, we don't have much time," Angela said, "I want you to make me a promise."

"What?" Xander asked.

"I want you to promise that no matter what you won't try to bring me back again," Angela said, "This time, just let me go, okay?"

"What kind of crazy promise is that?" Xander huffed indignant, "You do remember who you're talking too, right?"

"Promise me!" Angela said vehemently, "I don't want to live like this any more."

"So you want to die, is that it?" Xander said indignant, "What kind of talk is that?"

"No," Angela said softly, "I want to live. I want to live with you, sweet Xander. I want to grow old with you. And have kids."

"Then why don't you?" Xander asked puzzled.

"Because that is not our fate," Angela smiled, "You're destined for something else. And I wasn't even supposed to be here. It's only your refusal to accept which has kept me here. Let me go, Xander, and I will be at peace. And maybe if the hands of fate wish it we will meet again. In the afterlife."

"I HATE the hands of fate," Xander said bitter, "That's what _she_ said. And look how that turned out."

"Promise, Xander, quickly," Angela said imploringly, "Promise to let me go and that you will find happiness again of your own."

"This sucks," Xander grumbled.

"I know," Angela said as she closed her eyes, "But if its any consolation, despite everything, you have been the best thing that has ever happened to me. My life sucked long before you came into it. As far as I'm concerned having been with you makes me come out a winner. So will you promise?"

Xander didn't immediately reply, instead a tear ran down his cheek again.

"I promise," he said, his voice sound choked.

"Good," Angela said, then she suddenly leaned over and took Xander's hands in hers and pulled him up.

"They can move," Buffy said bewildered, "Giles, they can move! Why can't I?"

"I think I know why, Buffy," Giles replied, "Let's just…, give them this moment, shall we?"

Having pulled Xander on his feet Angela put her hands around Xander's neck and he did the same with her.

"I love you, Xander Harris," she said looking into his eyes.

"I love you, Angela Henderson," Xander said back. Then they both kissed.

"Oh," Willow said teary eyed, "Isn't this sweet."

"Bitter sweet," Tara said equally teary eyed, "I love you too, Willow."

"I love you too, Tara McClay," Willow smiled back.

"Anyone else wanting to profess their love?" Spike said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, "Now seems to be the time."

"You have anything to say, Spike?" Buffy said with thinly veiled amusement.

"Hmmm, probably better not," Spike said, trying to sound innocently.

Xander and Angela kissed for what seemed like an eternity to them, then they finally broke off.

"Thank you," she said with a big smile.

"Was it everything you hoped for?" Xander asked.

"Everything and more," she smiled then she let go and stepped out of his embrace and Xander could again no longer move.

"I love you, Angela Henderson," he said, trying to sound as vehemently as possible, "I mean it, I really do."

"I know," she said smiling, "I believe you. I really do."

She then put two fingers to her lips, kissed them, and then placed her fingers on his mouth.

"Goodbye," she said and turned around to face Glory, "I am ready."

"SO WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER?" the 1st dry voice spoke, again coming from Angela's mouth.

"I ACCEPT," the 2nd dry voice said, speaking from Glory's mouth, "YOU DO REALIZE THAT THIS VESSEL WILL NOT ABIDE BY OUR AGREEMENT?"

"WE KNOW," the 1st voice replied.

"YOU WILL LOSE YOUR VESSEL," the 2nd voice said.

"SHE AGREED WILLINGLY," the 1st voice replied back.

"Agreed to what?" Xander asked, "Willingly to what? Damn you! Answer me!"

But there was no answer. At least not to Xander's questions.

"YOU ALSO REALIZE THAT YOUR OTHER VESSEL IS NOW UNDER MY CONTROL?" the 2nd voice coming from Glory stated, almost matter of fact.

"WE DO," the 1st voice said, sounding somewhat regretful, "HE IS NO LONGER THE CHILD OF GREY."

"THEN SO BE IT!" the 2nd voice said.

"SO BE IT," the 1st voice said.

And with that everybody could move again.

x

* * *

x

"Shit is getting stranger there by the minute," O'Neill remarked back at the SGC as they noticed on the satellite imagery that everybody was starting to move again, "Spook Central indeed."

x

* * *

x

As soon as everybody could move again Glory stared to yell again.

"GIVE ME MY KEY! I WANT MY KEY!"

It was followed by Glory charging at them, electrical discharges arcing around, indicating she was at the Second Level.

She was met however by Angela who, with her own golden chi blazing brightly slammed into Glory and grabbed her by the wrist.

"They are not for you," Angela growled, a more animal sounding voice then previously, elongated canine teeth now adorning her mouth, "Your side made an agreement, remember?"

"I agreed to nothing," Glory hissed back, "I'm my own side. I'm a God!"

Glory then tried to force the issue but Angela would not budge a single inch.

"Actually, Glorificus, you are now part of 'a side'" a new voice said, as an old white man, with short white hair, came trudging through the destroyed gardens, "You are now the Child of Change. As such you have to conform to certain 'rules', Glorificus."

"Who are you?" Buffy asked, but the newcomer ignored her.

"I don't wanna," Glory pouted like a small child.

"Those are the rules of the game, Glorificus," the newcomer said, "Follow them, and if you win you will get the Key."

"I want the Key now," Glory said and resumed her struggle with Angela, the ferocity of which increased to such a degree that the fight moved all over the place, finally to take to the air over Sunnydale again.

Meanwhile the newcomer watched for a while, then he sighed and walked towards the Scoobies.

"You have to excuse her Mightiness, she is new to this game," he said somewhat courteously, "Now I suggest you run along. You now have your own path to follow, as do we."

"If you're on her team, so to speak, then why let us go?" Giles asked. To which the newcomer smiled a very sickly smile.

"Because the sooner everybody follows the path and rules set out for them, the sooner Glorificus will get the Key," he said.

"Freaky," Buffy said as the weird old man turned around, "So…, where's Belmo?"

Several of the Scoobies looked at each other, like they were unsure what to say. Except Spike, whom of course nobody considered a Scooby but who had a huge grin on his face like he really was sure what to say.

"Don't you say a fucking word," Giles said to him, channeling his inner Ripper, then he turned to Buffy, not sure what to say and began to scratch the back of his head, "Yeah, about that…"

"Glory mind controlled him," Android #18 stated matter of fact, "He is now under her control."

"She shoots, she scores!" Spike said with a big grin.

"And then of course, besides evil vampires, there are also blunt androids with no sense of propriety," Giles sighed as he facepalmed himself.

"WHAT!?" Buffy exclaimed in shock.

"It's not our fault, Buffy," Willow quickly said, "There was nothing we could do as we were under the shield and Belmo wasn't and Glory snuck up on him and she put her hands on his hand and in his head, I think, and she put the mojo on him and then when you were fighting Glory and Xander and #18 tried to help he began to fight against them and…"

"Easy, Will, breathe," Xander said putting his hand on Willow's shoulder, then he looked at Buffy, "I didn't see the hands on the head thing but he did fight us. Saying things like he had to protect his sister. And not just your confused 'I've gotten a blow to the head so I don't know where my ass ends and my frontal jiglies begin' sort of thing, but actual fighting."

"You've got to be mistaken," Buffy countered, "He's got to be confused. He just saw his sister get nom nommed by Glory. His freaking out."

"I know a thing or two about mind control," Android #18 added, "Dr. Gero did everything he could to control my brother and I. I recognize it when someone's under someone else's control."

"You know nothing!" Buffy said angry, "You're a machine! A glorified toaster!"

"Fine, I'm a machine," #18 said and looked away like she no longer cared to be part of the conversation. The others looked like they wanted to say something but they held their tongues.

"We have to go find him," Buffy said worried, "He needs our help."

"He is not for you," the creepy old man said matter of fact.

"He's my goddamn father," Buffy said back coldly, "he doesn't belong to anyone but us."

"He is not for you," the old man said again, "He has been claimed by Glorificus."

"Whose gonna stop me?" Buffy said menacingly, "You and whose army? I will rip you apart limb by limb. It's not gonna' be pretty. We're talkin' violence, strong language, adult content."

"I am a priest of Glorificus," the old man said unimpressed as he went to stand in front of Buffy, "The only priest in fact, which makes me the high priest."

"I think there's a tiny island out there where the people that care live," Buffy said, "Now get aside or I will make you go aside. You will not like my way."

To illustrate her point electrical discharges began to arc around Buffy again.

"I have no doubt that you can hurt me," the old man smiled, "but think this, the only reason Glorificus is now not disemboweling your innards and feasting on your brains is because your precious two Destinies struck a deal with our Destiny. Hurt me and you break the deal."

Buffy leaned over until her face was close to his.

"I don't give $0,02 for their deal. Not even half a penny," she hissed softly, "Nobody asked me anything. So, as far as I'm concerned he's my father, I'm not gonna leave without him."

"Buffy," Giles said behind her.

"What, Giles?" Buffy said without taking her eyes of the creepy old guy, "If you say so much as one word that sounds like we should be leaving Belmo behind I'll be wearing your ass for a hat as well."

"It's not what he would have wanted, Buffy," Giles said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "You know he doesn't give one damn about his own life as long as you and your sisters are safe."

"He is right, Buff," Xander chimed in, "I'd be the first to join in the disemboweling fun. Hell, if after what I have to say you still want to disembowel this dude I'll gladly help. But we really have to go. We can't beat Glory. Not when she can go to the Second Level and already could beat your ass before that. And not when…"

Xander stopped as his voice began to choke.

"…. not when Angela is sacrificing herself to buy us the time to get away," he finally said, "Don't let her sacrifice be in vain. Please Buffy, I beg you…"

Buffy finally turned around and looked at Xander, who looked like he had really lost everything now.

"You fight dirty," she said.

"Only way I know how to fight," Xander said trying to grin, but all he could do was put on a grimace. Behind them came the sound of Willow opening up a portal.

"We have to go Buffy," Giles said, "Willow can't keep the portal open indefinitely and we don't know how long Angela can hold off Glory."

"I hate this," Buffy said bitter, then she looked at the old man, "This isn't over!"

"I'm sure it's not," he replied with that sickly grin, "Probably sooner rather then later."

x

* * *

x

By now at the entrance of the SGC they had seen it all. Visiting presidents, senators, congressmen, the Russians, the Chinese, aliens, flying people. The one thing they hadn't seen yet however was a swirling maelstrom of bright blue energy starting to take shape just outside of the main gate. Swirling faster and bigger until it was slightly bigger then the event horizon of the Stargate.

Then, like with the Stargate people began to emerge. A pale looking Billie Idol wannabe in a leather coat carrying a small child, a dark blonde woman carrying another small child, an older man carrying a stack of printed papers, a brunette young man, a red headed young woman and then two women that were on the 'be warned, hit the alarm button and call the general' list.

One was listed as one Buffy Anne Summers, to be treated with all regards like a visiting head of state, but to ignore all her puns, barbs, insults and basically any verbal attempts to get a rise of the SGC staff. And call the general and especially warn the colonel.

The other was listed as a human looking android. Potentially extremely dangerous. Do not engage unless engaged upon but proceed and follow with extreme vigilance. And also call the general.

These conflicting instructions did cause some problems for the officer in charge. Was he to greet Buffy Summers as a visiting dignitary yet at the same time aim his pistol at the android? Who did look kinda hot. Ah, always the hot ones, always crazy.

While the officer in charge debated himself Willow quickly collapsed her portal behind her, to prevent Glory from coming through. No sooner had she done so when General Hammond emerged, followed by Buffy's favorite colonel and his team.

"Welcome to the SGC, to what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?" the portly general said amiably.

"Like we don't know why," Colonel O'Neill coughed discretely behind the general. Not discretely enough though, much to the general's chagrin and certainly not missed by most of the Scoobies.

"Are you spying on us, general?" Buffy said weary. To which the general seemed a little lost for words.

"Spy is such a short, ugly word," O'Neill smirked, "I prefer 'espionage'. Those extra three syllables really say something."

Buffy wanted to say something but Giles stepped in.

"What do you know?" he asked, then he looked at Buffy, "We would have to tell them the full story anyway."

"That you were all busy fighting Belmovekk's sister," the general said, "and really trashing up the place."

"Major Davis is already working overtime coming up with excuses to explain it all to the public," Colonel O'Neill said, "The very same public which is already skittish due to the events of the Cell Games. Couldn't you at least have had your family row somewhere secluded? Away from prying eyes?"

The Scoobies looked at each other.

"Why are we here, Giles?" Buffy asked exasperated, "Looking into the eyes of Colonel Cassandra here? Why of all the possible places to go to did Willow's portal go to this place?"

"Because I asked her too," Giles said back, "Because we need to leave this planet and they have the only means to do so?"

"Oh well then," O'Neill said, his smirk having gone up a notch, "It would seem our value has gone up then."

"Can I at least kill him then, Giles?" Buffy asked, "Please? Pretty please with cherries on top?"

"Well…," Giles said, pretending to think. Way too long in O'Neill's opinion.

x

* * *

x

"This is bad," General Hammond said having heard the full story of what had happened in Sunnydale in the SGC conference room. Minus the minor detail of course that Dawn was the Key. Which Giles had skillfully obfuscated, much to Buffy's approval.

"This is beyond bad," Colonel O'Neill groaned, "Not only do we have some renegade Hell God…"

"Hell Goddess," Willow interjected, causing a dirty look from O'Neill.

"Hell Goddess, thank you Miss Political Correctness," O'Neill continued, "on the lose, it's now in a Saiyan body, which means apparently it can do all the fun things that Saiyans can do. Including glow in the dark 1 and 2."

"But not the grrr aargh were ape thingy," Buffy interjected, pretending to thumb her chest like King Kong, "On the account of her ripping off her tail. For fashion!"

"And how weird that is proves to me why giving women the vote might not have been the best idea in hindsight, sorry Carter," O'Neill sighed.

"Never figured you for a caveman," Sam said, giving him a frowning look.

"Just when you think you know a person, right?" O'Neill sighed again, "but to top it off our Hell God, uh, Hell Goddess, has taken our favorite Saiyan and made him her personal butt monkey."

"Don't you dare say better him then you," Buffy said pointing at Spike.

"I wasn't gonna say anything," Spike said holding up his hands in mock innocence, "Honest!"

"We shouldn't have left him behind," Buffy said sullen as she sank in her conference chair.

"I know, Buffy," Willow said as she put her hand on Buffy's shoulder, "But there was nothing we could do. Glory really put her hands, literally, in his brains."

"Is there a way we could save him?" Tara said, little Dawn sitting on her lap, she then looked at Android #18, "You overcame your programming, right? You and your brother rebelled against your creator."

"We did," the android said back, "but you must understand, we always had a strong rebellious nature. At least I think we did. We both knew that Dr. Gero had wiped our memories, and most of our personalities. But not our nature. And when we learned from his assistant that we had been normal human beings before and that he had modified and wiped us against our will we at least overcame his programming to obey."

The android looked down.

"But not everything. I still strongly feel the urge to kill Son Goku. Gero's hatred for Goku must have been so strong that he emphasized that part of the programming in us above else. And I don't know what else he might have put in me. I find it…, frightening that that madman might still have a hold on me."

"If I may ask," Daniel Jackson asked curious, "Why have you not taken a human name? You still call yourself #18. If you hate your creator that much, why persist in using the name he gave you?"

"It is who I am now," the android shrugged, "Whoever I used to be, that person is dead. My designation is all that I have left."

"I see," Daniel nodded in understanding. Except that he wasn't that much wiser.

"So, does that mean that if we can awake a part of Belmo that is stronger then whatever that skank used to take hold of him, we can have him back?" Buffy asked.

Giles looked at Android #18, who shrugged like she didn't have any answers either.

"It's…, it's a long shot, Buffy," Giles eventually said, "It's not like we know how she took hold of him. Saiyans seem fairly impervious to mind control. Whatever it is, it has to be pretty strong."

"I'm going out on a limb here and say it has something to do with him saying we shouldn't hurt his sister," Xander said, "She probably makes him think she's his fluffy little baby sis. Who likes to torture and shish kebab people. For fun. Funny, in a way this might even be perfectly normal Saiyan behavior."

"Hey!" the Saiyan called Hanzo who was also present at the meeting protested, "We Saiyans are a proud honorable people."

"Yeah, right until you lot go psycho, and betray us to the enemy and have them neuter the men and disembowel the pregnant women," Xander said unimpressed, "Oh, sorry, did I rain on your Saiyan pride parade? I've gotten the 'Hang Around with Saiyans' merit badge, and when she turned psycho it wasn't a hoot. And also the reason why even now this woman that saved my ass more times then I would like is fighting for her life. And if you think I'm bitter and cantankerous you should ask the people of whom you cleansed their planets! Oh, right, you can't. They're all DEAD!"

"Well so are most of my people," Hanzo said unapologetic, "There are barely any of us left and Mayan, who has helped those few of us that remain to survive has now been gone. Taken over by your Hell God."

"Hell Goddess," O'Neill interjected, then he looked at Carter, "See? I can be politically correct too."

"Mayan is a victim too," Hanzo continued, "You talk about saving her brother, she should be saved as well."

"The point is moot," Giles said as he put down his glasses, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "There is no time to come up with a plan to save Belmovekk. Or his sister for that matter. Xander's friend will not hold out much longer. And once Glory wins she will come after us. And Belmovekk has the means to teleport to any chi he can detect."

"So he will come straight here?" O'Neil snorted, "That's gonna be a hoots of laughter! We're still scraping human remains of the walls the last time some insanely overpowered villain decided to grace us with his presence."

"We must go through the Stargate," Giles said, "Preferably now. Put some distance between us and them, before Belmovekk teleports in our laps."

"Do what we did the last time, with Cell, and #18?" Buffy said, "That worked right. Cell found us anyway."

"Cell was given information on where to find you by the Powers That Be, Buffy," Giles countered, "This time things will be different."

"And what makes you think its going to be different this time?" Buffy said back, "For all we know those busy bodies are whispering where we are into Glory right now."

"I have to agree with her," General Hammond added, "If they intervened before, why not now again?

"Because the Destinies have intervened and made a deal," Giles said.

"So how does that work then?" the general asked.

"On the world that Belmovekk came from, that world was specifically created by these two Destinies to compete in via a series of mutually agreed upon clashes, called 'Events'," Giles explained, "Because if they clashed directly the universe itself could end. Each 'Event' was mutually agreed upon where the outcome was decided upon through the use of intermediary actors. They would be given instructions to follow a series of encounters and events that would lead up to the final outcome, where the champion of each side, the Child of Light versus the Child of Dark, would finally take on each other. As it would happen we have been assigned the role of Child of Grey by the two original Destinies, whereas Glory has been assigned the role of Child of Change by the potential new Third Destiny."

"How can you even be potential when you're already doing stuff?" O'Neill said miffed, "It doesn't make any sense."

"It does if we bring in quantum mechanics theories, sir," Carter said, "It's a variation of Schrödinger's Cat. Since that potential destiny might have already won, or not, it therefore potentially already exist or not at the same time."

"You lost me at quantum, Carter," O'Neill groaned.

"Me too," Buffy groaned equally.

"It's interesting that you use the Schrödinger's Cat analogy," Willow said excited, "If we combine quantum physics with quantum magic then…"

"Not now, Sweetie," Tara interjected, putting her hand on Willow's shoulder.

"The point I was trying to make, general," Giles continued, "The Powers that Be wanted Cell to find Android #18 so he could become complete and destroy Earth. That it would create a third Destiny seems of no importance to them. This Destiny has no interest to destroy Earth per se, it just wants to win the outcome of the 'Event' so it can be. If it can be through another means, it will do so."

"I thought it had to destroy Earth so it could be?" Daniel interjected, "Wasn't that the whole point, to destroy Earth and create a new cosmic accident?"

"Originally, yes," Giles conceded, "but the circumstances have changed. The two Destinies have now given it a chance to become into being without having to destroy Earth. It just has to get its Child of Change to the place of the 'Event' at the agreed upon time, meet the Child of Grey there and defeat it. Then it will just be."

"So…, no big boom of the Earth? I like it already" O'Neill said hopeful, then his face soured, "Wait a sec, which one of you will be that Child of Grey?"

"Who do you think?" Buffy said sullen.

"You again?" O'Neill exclaimed, "Boy, talk about getting the short end of the stick again."

"Yeah, it never rains when it pours," Buffy sighed.

"But hang on," Daniel spoke up, "If the Destinies have agreed upon a mutual ritualized combat in a time and place of their choosing, then why worry about what Glory will do? Isn't she bound to those same rules as well?"

"She is also a sore loser," Giles said back, "And a Hell God."

"Goddess," O'Neill said winking.

"She will not dance fully to the tune of this new Third Destiny," Giles continued, "If she will get the chance to cheat and beat us to the punch. Or just plainly beat us, then she will. That's why Xander's friend has to fight her now."

One look at one of the monitors on the wall showed that the fight was still raging over Sunnydale.

"How can she last that long?" Buffy said wondering, "She's a former porn star, no insult intended, Xander, but she's not a fighter."

"She was once in a Saiyan body, Buff," Xander said, "She probably learned a trick of two from that Saiyan psycho."

"She is the Legendary," the other Saiyan Skeller said, "It has to be. She has the power of the Ozaru coursing through her."

"My guess is, she will last as long as she has too until we go through the Stargate," Giles said as he took off his glasses to polish them, "For now she is the Child of Grey and that gives her the power. Not enough to win, just enough to stall."

"Then that means…, the moment we go through the gate…," Xander said horrified.

"That's when she will lose," Giles said apologetic.

"I thought you were this Child of Grey?" O'Neill asked towards Buffy.

"It's…, flexible," Giles explained, "Sometimes there are minor encounters along the way. That's why we're a group, instead of just her alone."

"Oh," O'Neill said befuddled.

"Rest assured that when it comes to the end of the tunnel, the light at the end will be a freight train, and it will come towards Buffy," Buffy muttered darkly, "It always does."

x

* * *

x

The Stargate.

The Big Giant Swirly.

Again she was in this room, Buffy thought as she stood before the ramp leading up to the Ancient device.

Again she was going through the damn thing.

Hopefully this time not to become a new pet host for that cretin Anubis. From what she could gather from Colonel Cassandra that cretin was still active, causing all sorts of mayhem wherever he could. Although this time she could probably drive him out like a bad smell if he tried his mojo again.

The benefits of going Super at least.

Others were busy in the Gateroom to prepare themselves for their exit. Giles was on the phone with Tom Zabuto in Cleveland to ask if he could spare Faith or Other Buffy to oversee Sunnydale in their absence. Once Glory had gone of course. The general had decided that SG-1 would accompany them. At least for a while. She wasn't sure if it was as a punishment for either Colonel Cassandra or for her. She suspected that the portly general had a way more sneaky sense of fun then he pretended not to have.

At least the blonde major and Young Giles were wicked smart. That might come in handy.

The two Saiyans were also going.

Of a sort.

The one called Skeller, he would return to the new Saiyan homeworld. To tell them that Freeza was dead, of which they were apparently wicked scared. Understandable if you realized that that horned freak had hunted them down to almost extinction. And sadly to tell them that Mayan had been taken over by a crazy Hell Goddess with a penchant for doing destructive stuff on an irrational basis. Who knew the coordinates to their world so she might pay them a visit. As apparently she had a thing for having loyal minions and if she could put the mojo on Belmo, then regular Saiyans should be child's play for her. And Buffy for one didn't relish having to fend off hordes of crazy Saiyans as her loyal minions.

Which reminded her of Belmo. Leaving him behind was hard. Almost as hard as burying her mother had been. Only without having a chance to grieve because unlike her mother he was still alive. And under Glory's spell.

Belmo, you idiot! Why did you have to let yourself get captured!

Resisting the urge to cry, Buffy looked at Xander, who was looking at a monitor in a corner to watch the still ongoing fight between Angela and Glory. God how she now regretted ever having called Angela all those horrible names. Some of which she probably heard as over time they had gotten quite frank with speaking in her presence.

Oh God, poor Xander. If there was one person right now in the world who understood what she was going through it had to be him.

"Hey," she said after walking up to him and putting her hand on his shoulder, "How are you doing?"

"Like crap," Xander said, not taking his eyes off the monitor, "And you?"

"Crap too," Buffy said despondent, then she nodded towards the monitor, "Has Belmo shown up on there yet?"

"I'm not sure," Xander said shaking his head, "maybe. If he did he's pretty outclassed right now."

"Yeah, I think so too," Buffy agreed, "Who would have thought that Angela could do this?"

"I did," Xander said, "I saw her do this in Tanjecterly. She's magnificent."

"Yeah, she is," Buffy said and briefly closed her eyes, "I'm sorry Xander."

"For what?" Xander asked.

"For having said all those horrible things about her," Buffy said, "Sometimes in the same room as she was."

"You shouldn't apologize to me, Buff," Xander shrugged, then he nodded towards the monitor, "You should apologize to her."

"Yeah," Buffy said, unsure what to say next.

"I don't want to go, Buff," Xander said despondent, "If we go through that gate its over for her. I don't want to do that to her. Not after all the crap I pulled. I'm afraid just to take my eyes off this screen just in case."

"You can't just stay here forever. We can't either," Buffy spoke up, and squeezed his shoulder, "We have to go. For our sakes. And then she can have the peace she wants. For her sake."

"I know, Buff," Xander said, for the first time looking at her, then he pointed to his head, "I know it up here."

Then Xander put his hand to his heart.

"But here, all I want to do is to go to her and help her. And if that means I get killed along with her I'll gladly do it."

God, he's magnificent, Buffy thought, why couldn't I never really see that! She then flung her arms around him.

"Don't ever change," she said, "Don't you ever change, my Xander shaped friend."

Xander didn't reply, instead he just put his hand on her back and gently rubbed her back.

"You too, Buff," he said, his voice trembling, "you too."

At that moment the Stargate started to swing into action.

"And so it begins," Xander said mournfully.

Within seven swings of the giant ring the Stargate became active and a geyser of energy erupted forth over the ramp way, then retreated back to form a stable event horizon.

"This is so cool," Willow said, having never seen it before, "I could just imagine the physics, it's got to be…"

She then erupted in a Willowbabble that was so cute it had Tara smile at her.

"Time to go people," O'Neill said in full battle gear, "This is your tour leader. The journey we will be going will be full of interesting places and perfect Kodak moments. Be sure to check in your luggage and make sure you have gotten your shots, as we're moving out."

Next thing he and Major Carter walked through the event horizon, followed by Willow, still babbling, and Tara, each carrying the very excited Twins.

"I still don't understand why I have to come along with you lot," Spike protested as Giles pushed him towards the ramp.

"Because you're mentioned in my Prophecies," Giles said, "You have a role to play. So you're coming along."

"I am?" Spike said surprised, "What are they calling me."

"The Undead Man Who is Not a Man," Giles said.

"Seriously?" Spike huffed insulted, "That's what they're calling me? Me junk in the trunk does work, you know."

"I assume they refer to you not being able to kill," Giles said, then the two of them walked through the event horizon.

Next to go was Daniel Jackson and the Saiyan Hanzo, who had decided to come with them, hoping against better judgment that maybe they would find a way to expel Glory from Mayan's body and that therefore he should go with them. That left only Teal'c, Android #18, Buffy and Xander.

"Are you coming, Buffy Summers?" Teal'c asked solemnly.

"Yeah," Buffy said, then she turned to Android #18, "Look, I'm sorry about calling you a toaster. You deserve better. I was…"

"Sad?" #18 replied, "Blind with grief?"

"I was going to say an ass, but those work too," Buffy smiled uncomfortably, "What I am trying to say is, you don't have to come along if you don't want too. You've done your part. At least I hope you did. Giles didn't say you had to come, right?"

"No," Android #18 said shaking her head, "But I want to come anyway."

"Why?" Buffy asked surprised. Too which the android looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Because…, Giles, he said, he said that when you do your part you will get rewarded," the android finally said, "That those who did their thing in previous 'Events' were rewarded with a good life. So maybe if I do my part to I will get rewarded too."

"I see," Buffy nodded, "Enlightened self interest. So what reward would an android like?"

"To feel?" #18 said hopeful, then she turned around and walked up the ramp.

"We must go, Buffy Summers," Teal'c said impatiently, "And your friend too."

"Xander," Buffy said turning towards Xander still by the monitor, "We have to go."

Xander said nothing, then he looked at her, a tear streaming down his eye.

"Okay," he said, then he pressed two fingers against his lips, kissed them and then pressed the fingers against the monitor screen, "God speed, Angela Henderson, I do love you. Rest in peace, you amazing, wonderful, magnificent girl."

Then Xander turned around, and walked without looking back up the ramp through the event horizon. That left only Buffy and Teal'c.

"Yeah, I know," Buffy said and started to walk up the ramp. No sooner had she done so when General Hammond's voice came over the intercom from the Gate control room above.

"All heads salute, God speed, Child of Grey," the general said, standing in the window of the control room and raised his hand in salute. As did all military personnel in the control and gate rooms.

Not knowing what to say and not wanting say something perky Buffy just nodded solemnly and then she and Teal'c walked through the Event Horizon.

x

* * *

x

Eventually all things come to an end.

It is just the way of things. So when Angela hit the ground one final time she knew that the jig was up. Her whole body was just a collection of broken bones, nasty wounds and internal bleedings.

"I've had it with you," Glory said angry and gave Angela's broken body just one more violent kick, shattering parts of her pelvis. Then she turned around and walked away. Where two men awaited her.

One was the Saiyan Belmovekk, former disciple of Aldur and now minion of Glory. As minions went he was at least a considerable upgrade over her previous minions, those nasty sickly scabby demons. Unfortunately his loyalty was based only on her control over him. It had to be…, regularly tuned up.

"Mayan, my sister," the Saiyan said smiling, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, downright peachy," Glory said dismissively, then she turned to the other man.

"Glorificus," the man who called himself Doc said reverently as he bowed his head in respect. Of course he wasn't really human. She could see right past the facade. He was just one of those demons who had evolved a human looking exterior to better blend in. Quite convincing she had to admit.

"So where did they go?" Glory said, "Where is my Key?"

"Probably no longer on this planet, your Glorificus," Doc said. Not much to Glory's liking as she leaned over and held up her index finger in front of his face.

"And you let them go," she hissed softly, "I should poke out your eyes in punishment."

"I was only abiding by the terms of the 'Agreement'," Doc said unrelenting.

"I did not sign that…, so called agreement," Glory said still angry, "Nor did I see any piece of paper."

"It never the less exists, your Glorificus," Doc shrugged, "You must not forget, the only reason you again have a body is because you are the Child of Change. The Avatar of the Destiny that brought you back in this world."

"I thought your prayer did," Glory said, "Aren't you supposed to be my priest or something?"

"I may be your high priest, but my prayer was guided by Destiny," Doc explained calmly, "Destiny wanted you back so it guided my prayer. You should do well not to underestimate it. Remember when you could not move when it spoke through your blessed lips?"

"I'd rather not," Glory said with a dirty look, "So what now? I'm suddenly its sockpuppet? I hate that, I hate it I hate it I hate it!"

To illustrate her hatred she kicked a piece of debris and sent it flying miles away.

"You are not so much it's…, um, sockpuppet, your Glorificus," Doc continued, "More like a useful ally to a very powerful force. Once you succeed you will be free to use the Key to return to your dimension of origin."

"What good is that to me!" Glory said, again sounding angry, "The Key is gone. Not even on this miserable planet anymore. I only had a small window of time to use it and open it."

"What is time to such as the Destiny of the Universe?" Doc shrugged, "Time means nothing to it. Even now it's going back and forth through time to leave us clues that will help us find the place where the Event will take place. It could easily grant you passage back to the right time and place to use the Key."

"You think it would?" Glory asked hopeful.

"These Destinies reward those who serve them very well, your Glorificus," Doc said and nodded towards Belmovekk, who had been watching the conversation with a blank look on his face, "His former Destiny rewarded him with eternal life. He is more then 4000 years old."

"That means nothing to me," Glory said snide, "I am already eternal."

"To one such as his that is eternal," Doc said, "His species is not that long lived."

"So what are we going to do?" Glory asked, then she pointed her finger again at his eyes, "I want my Key, priest, or else I will have your eyes."

"You may take my eyes, your Glorificus," Doc smiled without batting an eye, "But I do need to read in order to decipher the clues that will bring you the Key."

Glory gave him a weary eye, then she nodded.

"You know what, I like you," she said and began to smile, "Unlike him and those scabby minions you at least have a backbone. You get to keep your eyes."

"I am most grateful, your Glorificus," Doc said and gave her a polite bow.

"For now that is," Glory said.

No sooner had she said that when a small column of SUV's approached them. They then stopped and out came several men dressed in medieval looking armor and garb.

"Hey look, it's the Knights of Byzantium," Glory groaned in disgust, then she began to smile, "And in a way just in time. I need a pickup."

Glory put her hands together and creaked her fingers.

"You, start reading where I can find my Key," she said pointing at Doc, then she pointed at Belmovekk, "And you, kill that bitch for me. Make her suffer."

She then pointed at Angela's broken bleeding body. Then she walked towards the Knights of Byzantium, electrical discharges flaring up around her again.

Having received his orders Doc left as well. That left only Belmovekk who then went up to Angela.

"You hurt my sister," he said as he stood over her and then he knelt beside her and raised his hand up, fingers extending into a claw.

"Golden One," Angela panted with pained breath, "I…, I re…, I recognize you now."

For a moment Belmovekk gave her an odd look, not knowing what to do.

"Did…, did I do…, good, Golden…, One?" Angela asked panting, "Did…, I r-r-repay my d-d-debt to you? I-I-I-I tried…, to make g-good…, in t-t-the time you g-g-gave me."

Still holding up his hand Belmovekk seemingly seemed to debate himself, then he stood up.

"There is no point wasting my time on the likes of you," Belmovekk said derisively and walked away.

Then came the screams. At first defiant shouts, then they turned to violent screams. And then to screams of anguish. Then it became silent again and Angela was left with nothing but the light of the moon on her broken and battered body. And despite the pain she felt something she hadn't felt in quite a while.

Peace.

Then, after everything had been silent for quite a while, finally four persons entered her field of vision.

One was a small man, in blue armor with his black hair standing up straight. Next to him was a tall green man wearing a turban and a large white cape. The other two were small. One a small bald man, the other a teenager.

Breathing had by now become hard for Angela, and become reduced to short tortured breaths. Then the large green man knelt beside her and placed his taloned hand on her forehead.

"You did well, Angela Henderson," he said kindly, "Be at peace, noble spirit. For he is safe and sends you his love."

Smiling one last time Angela closed her eyes.

And then…

Darkness.

x

* * *

x

"What in the name of the Seven Hells of Jerherherod just happened here, Piccolo," Vegeta said angry as Piccolo closed the eyes of the now dead woman, "And why was she a Super Saiyan? An incredibly strong Super Saiyan I might add."

"Have some pity, Vegeta," Piccolo said softly, "A good spirit just passed. One who possibly even has saved your life at the expense of her own."

"Who was she?" Krillin asked curious, "You knew her."

"She was a good person with terrible bad luck," Piccolo said as he picked her body up, "I hardly knew her. There was not much left of her to know. But Kami knew."

"Which one?" Gohan asked.

"Both," Piccolo said.

"That still does not answer my questions," Vegeta growled, "And who is that other woman who left, who looks like Movekk's sister, and whom Movekk is now trailing like a love sick puppy."

"She _is_ his sister, and yet she's not," Piccolo said, and then proceeded to tell them what had happened here.

"This is horrible," Krillin said aghast, Gohan looking to shocked to say anything, "We now have an insane God running around who can go to the Second Level. And beat Buffy. Who is as strong as Gohan."

"We have to do something," Gohan finally said, "What if she destroys the Earth?"

"She does not want to destroy the Earth," Piccolo replied, "She just wants something that will let her go back to her dimension of origin."

"Then why chase Buffy and the others?" Krillin asked curious.

"That is not my place to tell," Piccolo said cautiously, "I only learned it from Dendé and he should really learn not to say things to me that are better left unsaid. Anyway, Buffy and her friends have left Earth and this Glory will soon follow. Then she will no longer be our problem."

"But they're our friends," Krillin countered, "We have always stood by our friends, no matter the odds."

"Yeah," Gohan added, "Remember Namek?"

"Uh, I'd rather not," Krillin shuddered as he remembered getting skewered and killed by Freeza.

"The point is moot," Piccolo said as he shook his head, "the Destinies have picked and chosen their actors. This time we're not part of it."

"Yeah, but #18 is with them," Krillin said a little embarrassed.

"Still having the hots for your tin girl?" Vegeta sneered.

"Tin girl who beat you effortlessly," Krillin bit back, causing Vegeta to scowl at him.

"Where do you think they went?" Gohan asked looking first at Piccolo, then at Krillin.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vegeta said, "They had to get off this planet, there are only two ways. Either via a spaceship or via the Stargate. There are not a whole lot of spaceships on this planet. But the ones that are all under control of the people who have the Stargate."

"Doesn't Bulma still have a spaceship?" Krillin asked, "I remember you using one when we were waiting for Goku to return."

"It got dismantled," Vegeta replied, "Bulma's father used it for the new gravity gym."

"I guess that leaves the Stargate," Piccolo said, then he looked at Krillin, "If you want to find your girlfriend that's where you should look. But beware, there are millions of possible combinations on that thing."

"Pathetic much," Vegeta snorted dismissively.

"I see you're back at being your obnoxious self," Piccolo smirked back at the Saiyan.

"I plan to do more then that," Vegeta said and turned around, "There are Saiyans out there. I am the Prince of all Saiyans. I think it is time that I reunite with my people."

x

* * *

x

After having gone through nine gates it was clear that everybody was in need of a little rest. So the Scoobies and SG-1 halted on some planet with some unrecognizable P number that only SG-1 could recognize. Buffy didn't bother with that. As long as they kept on finding usable gate addresses she was a happy camper.

One that didn't lead to planets that had nasty Goolds. Or other nasty surprises on them.

She could do without yet another Slayer cult dead set on taking over where the Council had let off.

Still, it could be worse. Glory could pull another Cell like stunt and emerge right of the ground right now. Or tele…

"Giles!" Buffy yelled as she turned around and ran back to the group, "It's Belmo!"

"What?" Giles said, looking up from reading in his prophecies.

"Belmo," Buffy said as she fell down on her knees in front of him.

"What is it Buffy," Giles asked, wondering what had his Slayer up in arms, then his eyes grew big, "You don't sense him here, right?"

He had heard how Cell had known where to find Android #18 and hid himself prior to Belmovekk's arrival.

"Belmo, he can teleport, right?" Buffy asked agitated.

"Yes," Giles nodded, "we have known that he can teleport. For quite some time. We have used his mode of transportation as well. You for all should have known that."

"Now is not the time to be prissy, Giles," Buffy said, "You do realize that Belmo can teleport very long distances, yes?"

"Yes," Giles nodded, "We haven't completely tested the full range of his abilities but as long as he can sense chi he can travel to it."

"Giles, remember the Majin," Buffy said as she took hold of Giles' legs in front of her, "Belmo transported himself to me across who knows where across half the Galaxy. Giles he teleported himself into the afterlife and used it to sense me from across who knows where across half the Galaxy. If not more. Giles, if he takes Glory to the afterlife he can sense us everywhere we go. He could show up any moment."

Giles eyes grew big as saucers, as did those of the others. Then Giles took off his glasses and started to feverishly polish them.

"Are you serious?" O'Neill exclaimed, "Like in right here, right now, anytime?"

To which Buffy nodded.

"Holy shit, lady," O'Neill said aghast, "and you dare to call me Cassandra? You're the literal bearer of bad news yourself."

"He can literally teleport himself in the afterlife?" Daniel said shocked to Sam.

"With these people I'm leaning towards the idea that anything is possible," Sam said shaking her head, "Only way to remain sane."

"Indeed," Teal'c added as he began to eye his surroundings nervously.

"If he can sense us anywhere then what is the point of going through all these gates?" Xander asked.

"Well, we have to go somewhere, right" Willow smiled weakly trying to make a joke, then, since she saw nobody laughing she looked down, "Forget I said anything."

Then, finally their Saiyan spoke up.

"Well, if he can sense us across this Galaxy, why not increase the distance and go to a different one? We could go to mine?"

x

* * *

x

AN: _In the end it only took two days to write this chapter. Amazing how sometimes you can pick things up again and take off like nothing has happened. I guess now you guys know why I kept Angela around for all this time. Muhahaha! I hope I didn't go overboard and Mary Sue her up in this chapter, and I'll admit she's kinda a Writer's Pet, but I wanted to give her a nice send off._


End file.
